EL BESO DEL ESCOCES DURMIENTE
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Candy a sus 25 sigue siendo virgen y esta en busqueda del hombre que la desflore, ¿Sera que este highlander del pasado es el indicado?..,Averiguemos en esta nueva aventura de los rubios...
1. INTRODUCCION

Albert MacAndrew, un vigoroso jefe de un clan escocés, había sido confinado por una maldición gitana a permanecer dormido en una cueva hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero, quinientos años después, Candy, una joven turista norteamericana, es capaz de cambiar tan triste destino y despertarle de un sueño eterno. Confuso y desorientado, Albert sólo sabe que debe encontrar el modo de regresar a su época para salvar a su pueblo. Aunque ahora debe enfrentarse a un nuevo problema: ¿cómo abandonar a aquella atractiva joven que le ha devuelto la vida?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, es una creación de Mizuki e Igarashi y la historia es una edición , espero la disfruten


	2. PROLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Highlands de Escocia 1518

—MacAndrew es un hombre peligroso, Neil.

—¿De qué me estás hablando esta vez, madre?

Neil miró por la ventana y contempló cómo la hierba se mecía lentamente bajo el sol de primera hora de la mañana más allá de su cabaña. Su madre estaba leyendo el futuro y, si él cometía la insensatez de darse la vuelta y mirarla, ella interpretaría que su hijo la alentaba a seguir hablando, y Neil se vería arrastrado a otra conversación sobre alguna enredada predicción. El entendimiento de su madre, que nunca había sido la hoja más afilada de la armería, iba embotándose un poco más cada día, erosionado por sospechas imaginarias.

—Mis varillas de tejo me han advertido de que el laird representa un grave peligro para ti.

—¿El laird? ¿Te refieres a Albert MacAndrew?

Muy sorprendido, Neil volvió la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro. Su madre, que hasta aquel momento había permanecido encogida detrás de la mesa junto al hogar, se apresuró a erguirse en el asiento, muy satisfecha de ser objeto de la atención de su hijo. Ahora sí que la había hecho buena, pensó él mientras suspiraba para sus adentros. Había conseguido quedar tan irremisiblemente atrapado en la conversación de su madre como si la larga túnica que llevaba se hubiera enredado en un arbusto espinoso, e iba a necesitar mucha destreza para soltarse sin que la cosa degenerase en una discusión interminable.

Sarah Leagan había perdido tantas cosas en la vida que se aferraba con fiereza a lo que le quedaba: Neil.

Él reprimió un deseo de abrir la puerta y huir a la serenidad de la mañana de las Highlands, sus amadas Tierras Altas, sabedor de que su madre se limitaría a volver a acorralarlo en cuanto se le presentase la primera ocasión.

—Albert MacAndrew no representa ningún peligro para mí —le dijo con dulzura—. Es un magnífico laird, y me siento muy honrado de haber sido escogido para servir a su clan como guía espiritual.

Sarah sacudió la cabeza con un temblor en el labio. Un poco de saliva le espumeó en la comisura.

—Tú ves las cosas con la estrechez de miras propia de un sacerdote—afirmó la mujer—. No puedes ver lo que yo veo. Esto es realmente grave, Neil.

Su hijo le dirigió la más tranquilizadora de sus sonrisas, aquella que, a pesar de la juventud de Neil, ya había aliviado los turbados corazones de incontables pecadores.

—¿Es que nunca dejarás de tratar de adivinar mi porvenir con tus varillas y tus runas? Cada vez que se me asigna una nueva posición, tú te apresuras a coger tus ensalmos.

—¿Qué clase de madre sería yo si no me preocupara por tu futuro?—exclamó ella.

Apartándose de la cara un mechón de marrones cabellos, Neil atravesó la habitación, besó la mejilla de Sarah y pasó la mano por encima de las varillas de tejo, alterando su misteriosa disposición.

—Soy un hombre de Dios que ha tomado las órdenes, y sin embargo hete aquí sentada leyendo el futuro. —Le cogió la mano y se la acarició tranquilizadoramente—. Tienes que renunciar a las viejas costumbres. ¿Cómo voy a tener éxito con los aldeanos, si mi propia y querida madre se aferra a los rituales paganos? —bromeó.

Sarah apartó la mano de la de su hijo y recogió sus varillas con recelo.

—Son mucho más que unas simples varillas de tejo —dijo—. Te ruego que les guardes el debido respeto. Hay que detener a ese hombre.

—¿Qué es eso tan terrible que te dicen tus varillas que hará el laird?

La curiosidad pudo más que la determinación de Neil de poner fin cuanto antes a aquella conversación. No podía poner coto a las oscuras elucubraciones de su madre si no sabía cuáles eran.

—MacAndrew pronto tomará una dama, y esa dama te hará mucho daño. Me parece que ella te matará.

La boca de Neil se abrió y se cerró como la de una trucha varada en la orilla de un río. Aunque sabía que no había verdad alguna en la ominosa predicción de su madre, el hecho de que ella albergara unos pensamientos tan perversos confirmaba sus temores de que Sarah estaba a punto de perder su ya muy tenue contacto con la realidad.

—¿Por qué iba a matarme nadie? Soy un sacerdote, por el amor del cielo.

—No puedo ver por qué no. Su nueva dama tal vez se prende de ti, y de ello saldrán muchos males.

—Ahora sí que estás viendo visiones. ¿Prendarse ella de mí, dices, prefiriéndome a Albert MacAndrew?

Sarah lo miró y luego se apresuró a apartar la vista.

—Eres un mozo muy guapo, Neil —mintió con aplomo maternal.

Neil rió. De los cinco hijos que había tenido Sarah, él era el único que nació dotado de una constitución esbelta, huesos delicados y un temperamento callado y tranquilo que servía muy bien a Dios, pero de un modo bastante pobre al rey y la patria. Él sabía muy bien cuál era su aspecto. No había sido hecho como sí lo había sido Albert MacAndrew para guerrear, conquistar y seducir mujeres, y ya hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado sus imperfecciones físicas. Dios tenía un propósito para él, y si bien ese propósito podía parecer insignificante a otros, era más que suficiente para Neil Leagan.

—Guarda esas varillas, madre, y no quiero volver a oír hablar de tonterías. No necesitas preocuparte por mí. Dios vela por…

Se interrumpió a mitad de la fiase. Lo que había estado a punto de decir hubiera dado inicio a una nueva, y al mismo tiempo muy vieja y muy larga, discusión.

Sarah entornó los ojos.

—Ah, sí. Tu Dios ciertamente veló por todos mis hijos, ¿verdad?

Su amargura era palpable y llenó de pena el corazón de Neil. De todos los feligreses de su rebaño, no había nadie con quien su fracaso hubiera sido más completo que con su propia madre.

—Podría recordarte que hace muy poco Él también era tu Dios, cuando se me concedió este puesto y te sentiste muy complacida con mi ascenso —repuso Neil jovialmente—. Y no le harás ningún daño a MacAndrew, madre.

Sarah se alisó los ásperos cabellos castaños adornado con canas y dirigió la nariz hacia la techumbre.

—¿No tienes ninguna confesión que escuchar, Neil?

—No debes poner en peligro la posición que ocupamos aquí, madre—le dijo él con dulzura—. Tenemos un hogar sólido entre buena gente, y espero que sea duradero. Dame tu palabra.

Sarah mantuvo los ojos clavados en el techo en un terco silencio.

—Mírame, madre. Tienes que prometerlo.

Como él permanecía firme en su exigencia y sin desviar la mirada, ella finalmente se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—No le haré ningún daño a MacAndrew, Neil. Y ahora, vete de aquí—dijo bruscamente—. Esta mujer tiene cosas que hacer.

Una vez convencido de que su madre no molestaría al laird con sus insensateces paganas, Neil partió hacia el castillo. Dios mediante, a la hora de cenar su madre ya habría olvidado el último de sus delirios. Dios mediante.

Durante los días siguientes, Sarah trató de hacer entender a Neil el peligro en el que se encontraba, sin ningún resultado. Él la reñía dulcemente y rebatía sus palabras con un poco menos de dulzura, y le aparecieron alrededor de la boca esas líneas de tristeza que ella tanto detestaba ver.

Líneas que declaraban a voces: «Mi madre está enloqueciendo».

La desesperación se infiltró en los cansados huesos de Sarah, y supo que debía hacer algo. No perdería al único hijo que le quedaba. No era justo que una madre sobreviviese a todos sus hijos, y confiar en Dios para que los protegiese era lo que la había metido en aquel aprieto. Sarah se negaba a creer que se le hubiera otorgado la capacidad de prever los acontecimientos sólo para luego tener que quedarse cruzada de brazos.

Cuando una banda de gitanos errantes llegó a la aldea de Balanoch poco después de su alarmante visión, Sarah dio con una solución.

Le tomó su tiempo regatear con las personas apropiadas, aunque «apropiada» difícilmente sería la palabra que hubiera utilizado Sarah para describir a las personas con las que se vio obligada a tratar. Ella podía leer las varillas de tejo, pero aquel mero entrever el futuro palidecía en comparación con las prácticas de los gitanos que recorrían las Highlands, vendiendo amuletos y encantamientos junto con sus mercancías más corrientes. Peor aún, tuvo que robarle a Neil su preciada Biblia adornada con pan de oro, que su hijo sólo utilizaba en los días más santos, para entregarla a cambio de los servicios que adquirió, y cuando Neil descubriera la pérdida en cuanto llegara la Navidad se pondría muy triste.

Pero ¡por el tejo que estaría vivo!

Aunque pasó muchas noches sin dormir mientras le daba vueltas a su decisión, Sarah sabía que sus varillas nunca le habían fallado. Si ella no hacía algo para evitarlo, Albert MacAndrew tomaría una esposa y esa mujer mataría a su hijo. Sus varillas se lo habían dejado muy claro. Si le hubieran dicho más —tal vez cómo lo haría la mujer, o por qué— Sarah quizá no habría llegado a sentirse tan desesperada. ¿Cómo sobreviviría ella si Neil se iba de este mundo? ¿Quién socorrería a una viuda que ya no servia para nada? En cuanto Sarah se hubiera quedado sola, la gran oscuridad se la tragaría entera con sus enormes y ávidas fauces. No tenía otra elección que librarse de Albert MacAndrew.

Una semana después, Sarah estaba con los gitanos y su líder —un hombre de pelo plateado llamado Rushka— en el claro cerca del pequeño lago, a no mucha distancia al oeste del castillo Andrew.

Albert MacAndrew yacía inconsciente a sus pies. Sarah lo contempló con recelo. MacAndrew era un hombre imponente y deslumbrante, una auténtica montaña de músculos y tendones bronceados incluso ahora que yacía sobre su espalda. Cuando Sarah se estremeció y lo empujó cautelosamente con la punta del pie, los gitanos rieron.

—La luna podría caérsele encima y no despertaría —le informó Rushka, su oscura mirada llena de regocijo.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Sarah.

—Este sueño no tiene nada de natural.

—No lo habréis matado, ¿verdad? —se preocupó ella— Prometí a Neil que no le haría ningún daño.

Rushka arqueó una ceja.

—Tienes un código de conducta muy curioso, mujer —se burló—. No, no lo hemos matado, pero duerme, y dormirá eternamente. Es un hechizo muy antiguo que ha sido urdido con el mayor de los cuidados.

Cuando Rushka se dio la vuelta y ordenó a sus hombres que metieran al laird encantado dentro del carro, Sarah dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había sido arriesgado

—entrar en el castillo sin que la vieran, poner droga en el vino del laird y atraerlo hasta el claro cercano al lago—, pero todo había ido según el plan. Albert MacAndrew se desplomó sobre la orilla del lago de aguas cristalinas y los gitanos dieron inicio a su ritual. Pintaron extraños símbolos sobre el pecho del laird, lo rociaron con el jugo de ciertas hierbas y cantaron.

Aunque los gitanos la ponían nerviosa y anhelaba volver a la seguridad de su cabaña, Sarah se obligó a mirar para estar segura de que aquellos taimados nómadas hacían honor a su palabra, y también para asegurarse de que Neil por fin estaba a salvo, más allá del alcance de Albert MacAndrew para siempre. En el momento en que fueron pronunciadas las últimas palabras del hechizo, el aire cambió de pronto en el claro: Sarah había sentido un frío sobrenatural, al tiempo que un súbito y abrumador cansancio la invadía; incluso llegó a ver cómo una extraña luz ultraterrena se esparcía alrededor del cuerpo del laird. Los gitanos poseían ciertamente una magia muy poderosa.

—¿Su sueño realmente será eterno? —quiso asegurarse Sarah—¿Nunca despertará?

—Ya te he dicho, mujer —replicó Rushka, impaciente—, que este hombre dormirá, paralizado y sin ser tocado por el tiempo, para no despertar nunca, a menos que la sangre humana y la luz del sol se mezclen sobre el hechizo grabado en su pecho.

—¿La sangre y la luz del sol lo despertarían? ¡Eso nunca debe ocurrir!—exclamó Sarah, volviendo a sentirse dominada por el pánico.

—No ocurrirá. Tienes mi palabra. No allí donde planeamos esconder su cuerpo, porque la luz del sol nunca podrá llegar hasta él en las cavernas subterráneas que hay cerca del lago Ness. Nadie lo encontrará jamás. Nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos de la existencia de ese lugar.

—Tenéis que esconderlo a una gran profundidad —insistió Sarah—Sellad la caverna. ¡El laird nunca debe ser encontrado!

—Ya te he dicho que tienes mi palabra —dijo Rushka secamente.

Cuando los gitanos, seguidos por el carro, desaparecieron dentro del bosque, Sarah se arrodilló en el claro y murmuró una plegaria de agradecimiento a cualquier deidad que pudiera estar escuchándola.

Todo sentimiento de culpabilidad que pudiera haber experimentado quedó empequeñecido por el alivio, y Sarah se consoló con el pensamiento de que en realidad no le había hecho ningún daño al laird.

Tal como le prometió a Neil, él no había sufrido mal alguno.

En lo esencial.


	3. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 _Highlands de Escocia_

 _19 de septiembre, hoy en día_

Candy White necesitaba un hombre. Desesperadamente. A falta de eso, se conformaría con un cigarrillo. «Dios, cómo detesto mi vida—pensó—. Ya ni siquiera sé quién soy.»

Candy paseó la mirada por el concurrido interior del autobus del viaje organizado, inspiró profundamente y se frotó el parche de nicotina que llevaba puesto debajo del brazo. Después de aquel fiasco, se tenía bien merecido un cigarrillo, ¿verdad? Salvo que, incluso aunque consiguiera escapar del horrendo autobús y hacerse con un paquete, temía expirar a causa de una sobredosis de nicotina si se fumaba un cigarrillo. El parche hacía que se sintiera temblorosa y un poco enferma.

Se dijo que quizás hubiese debido esperar hasta haber encontrado al hombre que se encargaría de recoger su flor antes de decidir que iba a dejar de fumar. Claro que dado su estado de ánimo actual, tampoco se podía decir que Candy estuviese atrayendo a los hombres como un panal de miel a las moscas. El que su reacción habitual ante cualquier representante del sexo opuesto al que conocía consistiera en soltar gruñidos y poner malas caras tampoco contribuía en nada a hacer interesante su virginidad.

Candy se recostó en el asiento agrietado y torció el gesto cuando el autobus pasó sobre un bache que hizo que los muelles del respaldo se le clavaran en el omóplato. Ni siquiera despertaba su interés la misteriosa superficie de un gris pizarra de las aguas del lago Ness, que se divisaba más allá de la ventanilla de su asiento; ventanilla que no cesaba de tintinear y se negaba a permanecer cerrada cuando llovía, y que de otro modo era incapaz de mantenerse abierta.

—Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó cariñosamente Bert Cartwright desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Candy miró a Bert a través de los rizos sueltos al estilo jennifer aniston que lucía, cuidadosamente moldeados por una suma bastante elevada con el objetivo de atraer a su propio Brad Pitt. Hasta aquel momento, los rizos sólo habían servido para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz y ponerla de muy mal humor. Cuando dieron inicio al viaje organizado, hacía una semana, Bert había informado orgullosamente a Candy de que tenía setenta y tres años y que el sexo nunca había sido mejor (mientras hablaba, le daba palmaditas en la mano a Paulina, su flamante, regordeta y bastante sonrojada esposa). Candy había sonreído educadamente y los había felicitado y, después de aquella tenue exhibición de interés, pasó a convertirse en «la chica americana favorita» de la enamorada pareja.

—Estoy perfectamente, Bert —le aseguró, preguntándose de dónde habría sacado Bert aquella camisa de poliéster color limón y esos pantalones de un verde campo de golf que tan mal casaban con sus zapatos de cuero blanco y sus calcetines a cuadros escoceses.

El conjunto, visiblemente inspirado en el arco iris, se completaba con un cárdigan de lana roja pulcramente abotonado alrededor de la barriga de Bert.

—Pues la verdad es que no tienes muy buen aspecto, queridita—observó Paulina con voz preocupada mientras se ajustaba el sombrero de paja de ala ancha que cubría sus suave cabello de un azul plateado—. Pareces enferma.

—Son todos estos baches, Paulina.

—Bueno, ya casi hemos llegado al pueblo, y tienes que comer algo con nosotros antes de que varamos a visitar los lugares de interés—dijo Bert con firmeza—. Podemos ir a ver esa casa, ya sabes, donde vivió el hechicero Aleister Crowley. Dicen que está encantada—le confió con un movimiento de sus frondosas cejas blancas.

Candy asintió apáticamente. Sabía que protestar no serviría de nada, porque aunque sospechaba que Paulina podría haberse apiadado de ella, Bert estaba resuelto a asegurarse de que se «divirtiera». A Candy le había bastado con unos cuantos días para darse cuenta de que nunca hubiera debido embarcarse en tan ridícula empresa.

Pero allá en casa, mientras miraba por la ventana de su cubículo de la Compañía de Seguros de Allstate en Santa Fe, Nuevo México, y discutía con otro asegurado más que había conseguido acumular la asombrosa suma de 9.827 dólares en facturas del quiropráctico debido a las lesiones sufridas en un accidente que había causado daños por valor de sólo 1 27 dólares a su parachoques trasero, la idea de estar en Escocia —o en cualquier otro sitio, pensándolo bien— había sido irresistible.

Así que había permitido que un agente de viajes la convenciera de que un recorrido de catorce días a través de los románticos parajes de las Highlands y las Lowlands de Escocia, todo ello al módico precio de 999 dólares, era justo lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Por una parte, el precio era aceptable. Además, el mero hecho de pensar en llegar a hacer algo tan impulsivo ya resultaba excitante, y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba Candy para reorganizar su vida.

Hubiese debido saber que una estancia de catorce días en Escocia por un millar de dólares tenía que consistir en un circuito para turistas de la tercera edad a bordo de un autobus. Pero Candy estaba tan desesperada por escapar al agobio y el vacío de su vida que se había limitado a echar un rápido vistazo al itinerario del folleto, y no se le ocurrió pensar ni por un solo instante en sus posibles compañeros de viaje.

Treinta y ocho ciudadanos mayores, cuyas edades oscilaban entre los setenta y dos y los ochenta y nueve años, charlaban, reían y se abrazaban en cada nuevo pueblo, pub o parada para ir al baño con un ilimitado entusiasmo; y Candy sabía que cuando volvieran a casa jugarían a las cartas y obsequiarían con un sinfín de anécdotas a sus ancianas y envidiosas amistades. Se preguntó qué historias contarían acerca de la virgen de veinticinco años de edad que había viajado por Escocia con ellos. ¿Dirían, quizá, que aquella chica tenía más púas que un puercoespín? ¿Que había sido lo bastante idiota para tratar de dejar de fumar mientras se tomaba las primeras auténticas vacaciones de su vida y, simultáneamente, intentaba librarse de una vez de su virginidad?

Suspiró. En realidad aquellos ancianos eran de lo más dulces, pero lo que andaba buscando ella en aquellos momentos no era precisamente dulzura.

Candy buscaba la clase de sexo lleno de pasión que hace que tu corazón lata desenfrenadamente.

Quería sexo que fuera prosaico y vulgar, salvaje y sudoroso y abrasador.

Últimamente Candy había empezado a anhelar algo a lo que ni siquiera era capaz de poner un nombre, algo que la hacía sentirse nerviosa y llena de inquietud cuando veía algún episodio de la serie de televisión 10 th Kingdom o su película favorita de enamorados a los que el destino volvía la espalda: Lady Halcón . Si todavía estuviera viva su madre, la renombrada investigadora y experta en física teórica Maria White, le aseguraría que sólo se trataba de un impulso biológico programado en sus genes.

Decidida a seguir los pasos de su madre, Candy se había licenciado en física y después estuvo trabajando durante una breve temporada como ayudante de investigación en Tritón Corporation mientras completaba su doctorado (antes de que su gran rebelión hubiera provocado su aterrizaje en la aseguradora Allstate). Aveces, cuando la cabeza le hervía de ecuaciones, Candy se preguntaba si su madre no estaría en lo cierto después de todo, si cuanto había en la vida no podía llegar a ser explicado mediante la ciencia y la programación genética.

Candy se metió un chicle en la boca y miró por la ventanilla. Ciertamente no iba a encontrar al recogedor de su flor dentro de aquel autobus. En los pueblos anteriores tampoco había tenido ni pizca de éxito. Debía hacer algo y además tenía que hacerlo pronto, porque si no terminaría regresando a casa sin ser distinta de como era cuando llegó allí y, francamente, ese pensamiento era bastante más aterrador que la idea de seducir a un hombre al que apenas había llegado a conocer.

El autobus se detuvo con una brusca sacudida que hizo que Candy saliera disparada hacia delante. Su boca chocó con el marco metálico del asiento que tenía delante. Candy lanzó una mirada airada al gordo y calvo conductor del autobus y se preguntó cómo era posible que las personas mayores siempre pareciesen ser capaces de prever el momento en que tendría lugar una parada súbita, mientras que ella nunca podía hacerlo. ¿Sería simplemente que las personas mayores eran más cautelosas con sus frágiles huesos? ¿Sabrían sujetarse mejor a sus asientos con los cinturones de seguridad? ¿Estarían Confabulados con el orondo y también anciano conductor?

Candy sacó del bolso su estuche de maquillaje y, como era de esperar, vio que su labio inferior ya había empezado a hincharse.

«Bueno, eso tal vez atraerá a un hombre», pensó mientras hacía que el labio sobresaliera todavía un poquito más antes de seguir obedientemente a Bert y Paulina fuera del autobus y a la soleada mañana. Labios de chupadora: ¿no era cierto que los hombres tenían fijación por los labios carnosos?

—No puedo, Bert, de verdad —dijo cuando el amable anciano enlazó su brazo con el de ella—. Necesito estar sola durante un rato —añadió a modo de disculpa.

—¿Se te ha vuelto a hinchar el labio, querida? —Bert frunció el ceño—.¿Qué pasa, es que no te pones el cinturón del asiento? ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

Candy hizo como si no hubiera oído las dos primeras preguntas.

—Me encuentro perfectamente. Es sólo que quiero ir a dar un paseo a ver si se me aclaran un poco las ideas —contestó, fingiendo no reparar en que Paulina la observaba desde debajo de la ancha ala de su sombrero con la inquietante intensidad de una mujer que había sobrevivido a la educación de múltiples hijas.

Como era de esperar, Paulina empujó a Bert hacia los escalones de la entrada del hostal.

—Ve tú delante, Bertie —le dijo a su nuevo esposo—. Las chicas necesitamos hablar un momento.

Mientras su esposo desaparecía dentro del pintoresco hostal con techumbre de cañizo, Paulina condujo a Candy hasta un banco de piedra y la hizo tomar asiento junto a ella.

—Hay un hombre para ti, Candy White—aseguró una vez que las dos estuvieron sentadas.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes que es eso lo que estoy buscando?

Paulina sonrió y sus ojos azules como la flor del maíz se empequeñecieron en su cara regordeta.

—Tú escucha a Paulina, queridita mía:

no seas tan precavida y arriésgate un poco más. Si yo tuviera tu edad y el aspecto que tú tienes, te aseguro que ahora estaría meneando el pandero allá donde fuese.

—¿Pandero? Las cejas de Candy se elevaron.

—La popa, querida. El trasero, lo que sobresale por detrás de una—dijo Paulina con un guiño—. Sal ahí fuera y encuentra a tu propio hombre. No permitas que Berty yo te echemos a perder el viaje llevándote a remolque de un lado a otro. Tú no tienes ninguna necesidad de andar pegada todo el rato a un par de viejos como nosotros. Lo que necesitas es conocer a un joven bien guapo que te haga perder la cabeza. Y después de que lo hayas conocido, asegúrate de que tu cabeza siga perdida durante mucho tiempo—concluyó significativamente.

—Pero es que no consigo encontrar un hombre, Paulina —Candy dejó escapar un resoplido lleno de frustración—. Ya llevo meses buscando al recogedor de mi flor y…

—De tu flor… ¡Oh!

Los redondos hombros de Paulina, envueltos en perlas y lana rosada, temblaron de risa.

Candy torció el gesto.

—¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza! No me puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. Verás, lo que pasa es que he empezado a llamarlo así en mis pensamientos porque soy la más vieja de todas las… ejem… de todas las…

—Vírgenes —contribuyó Paulina servicialmente, con otra carcajada.

—Ajá.

—¿Y una joven tan guapa como tú no tiene ningún hombre en casa?

Candy suspiró.

—Durante los últimos seis meses he estado saliendo con carretadas de hombres…

Se interrumpió. Después de que sus prominentes progenitores hubieran muerto el mes de marzo anterior en un accidente de avión cuando regresaban de un congreso en Hong Kong, Candy se había convertido en una auténtica máquina de citas. El único pariente que le quedaba, una abuela por parte de padre, tenía Alzheimer y hacía una eternidad que no la reconocía. Candy había empezado a sentirse como el último mohicano, alguien que vagaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro en busca de algún sitio al que poder llamar hogar.

—¿Y? —la animó a seguir Paulina.

—Y no soy virgen a propósito —dijo Candy con voz malhumorada— Lo que pasa es que no consigo encontrar un hombre al que pueda querer, y estoy empezando a pensar que el problema estriba en mí. Quizás espero demasiado. Quizás estoy reservándome para algo que ni siquiera existe.

Candy acababa de expresar en voz alta su gran temor secreto. Tal vez la pasión con mayúsculas sólo era un sueño. Con toda la práctica en el besar que había llegado a adquirir durante los últimos meses, no había habido ni una sola vez en que se sintiera dominada por el deseo. Ciertamente entre sus padres no había existido ninguna gran pasión. Ahora que pensaba en ello, Candy se dijo que ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera llegado a ver esa clase de pasión fuera de una película o un libro.

—¡Oh, queridita mía, no pienses eso! —exclamó Paulina—. Eres demasiado joven y hermosa para renunciar a la esperanza. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede aparecer el hombre ideal. Mírame a mí, por ejemplo —dijo con una risita que se burlaba de sí misma—. Con unos cuantos kilos de más, demasiados años a cuestas y cada vez menos hombres disponibles en el mercado, ya me había resignado a ser una viuda. Llevaba años sola, y entonces una soleada mañana mi Bertie entró como si tal cosa en el pequeño café de Elm Street donde las chicas y yo vamos a desayunar cada jueves, y me enamoré de él en menos que canta un gallo. De pronto volví a soñar despierta como si fuera una muchacha, empecé a pensar en arreglarme el pelo y… —Se sonrojó—. Bueno, hasta me compré unas cuantas piezas de lencería selecta en Victoria's Secret. —Bajó la voz y le guiñó un ojo a Candy—.Cuando de pronto descubres que ya no te basta con unos sostenes y unas bragas blancas perfectamente respetables, y empiezas a comprarte cositas de color rosa, violeta, verde lima y demás, eso quiere decir que estás pensando en hacer travesuras.

Candy carraspeó, se removió nerviosamente encima del banco y se preguntó si se le transparentaría mucho el sostén de color lila a través del top blanco que llevaba. Pero Paulina, que seguía hablando, ni se dio cuenta de su repentina agitación.

—Y Bertie ciertamente no era lo que yo pensaba que quería en un hombre, eso sí que te lo puedo asegurar. Yo siempre había creído que me gustaban los hombres sencillos, honestos y trabajadores. Nunca pensé que llegaría a liarme con un hombre peligroso como mi Bertie—confesó. Su sonrisa se volvió soñadora y llena de ternura—.Estuvo treinta años en la CIA antes de retirarse. Deberías oír algunas de sus historias. Apasionantes, decididamente apasionantes.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Bertie era de la CIA?

«¿Quién, Arco Iris Bertie?»

—Nunca juzgues el contenido de un paquete por su envoltorio, queridita mía —dijo Paulina, tocándole la mejilla—. Y un consejo más: no tengas demasiada prisa por entregar tu virginidad, Candy. Encuentra a un hombre que valga la pena. Encuentra a un hombre con el que tengas ganas de hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, un hombre con el que puedas discutir cuando sea necesario hacerlo y que te haga chisporrotear cuando te toque.

—¿Chisporrotear? —repitió Candy dubitativamente.

—Confía en mí. Cuando encuentres el hombre apropiado, enseguida lo sabrás —dijo Paulina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Lo sentirás. No serás capaz de alejarte de él.

Satisfecha tras soltar su discurso, Paulina plantó en la mejilla de Candy un beso embadurnado de carmín rosado y después se levantó, se alisó el suéter por encima de las caderas y desapareció en el interior del hostal pintado de vivos colores. Candy contempló su retirada sumida en un pensativo silencio.

Paulina Cartwright de sesenta y nueve años de edad y con sus buenos veinte kilos de más, caminaba con andares firmes y llenos de confianza en sí misma. Se deslizaba con la gracia de una mujer que tuviera la mitad de sus dimensiones, contoneaba su amplio trasero y mostraba serenamente la línea entre sus senos. De hecho, caminaba como si fuese hermosa.

«Un hombre que valga la pena. ¡Buf!»

Tal como estaban las cosas, Candy White se habría conformado con un hombre que no requiriese una buena dosis de Viagra.

Candy se detuvo a descansar un rato en lo alto de la pequeña montaña de rocas a la que acababa de subir. Después de haber descubierto que no podía entrar en su habitación del hostal hasta pasadas las cuatro, y decidida a mantenerse firme en su resolución inicial de no poner rumbo hacia la tienda más próxima y comprar en ella un paquete de esa palabra que ella ya no decía, cogió su mochila y una manzana y partió hacia las colinas para una excursión introspectiva. Las colinas que se elevaban sobre el lago Ness se hallaban puntuadas por pequeños promontorios rocosos, y el grupo de rocas sobre el que se encontraba ahora Candy se extendía a lo largo de casi un kilómetro, elevándose en escarpadas colinas y descendiendo en abruptos barrancos. La subida había sido bastante dura, pero Candy disfrutó con todo aquel ejercicio después de haber pasado tanto tiempo atrapada en la atmósfera cargada del autobus.

No se podía negar que Escocia era hermosa. Candy había atravesado cautelosamente lugares cubiertos de marzoleto, rodeado matorrales espinosos, admirado las bayas de un intenso color rojo de un serbal y dado patadas a unas cuantas castañas verdes erizadas de pinchos, cuya caída anunciaba la proximidad del otoño. Había pasado largos momentos admirando las hojas en forma de cruz de los brezales que ascendían y se fusionaban con el púrpura rosado de una ladera cubierta de brecina. Ella y un elegante gamo rojo se habían dado un buen susto el uno al otro cuando Candy pasó por el claro del bosque en el que estaba pastando el animal.

Cuanto más subía Candy por los verdes prados y las colinas rocosas, más llena de paz se sentía. Muy por debajo de ella, el lago Ness se extendía a lo largo de casi cuarenta kilómetros, con más de un kilómetro de anchura y trescientos metros de profundidad en algunos lugares, o eso decía el folleto que Candy había leído en el autobus y que hacía hincapié en el hecho de que debido a la turba ligeramente ácida que contenía, sus aguas nunca llegaban a helarse durante el invierno. El lago era un inmenso espejo plateado que rielaba bajo el cielo sin nubes. El sol, ya casi en su ceñir, acariciaba su piel. Durante los últimos días el tiempo había sido desusadamente caluroso, y Candy planeaba sacar provecho de ello.

Se sentó en una roca plana, estiró las piernas y se dedicó a empaparse de sol. Su grupo iba a permanecer en el pueblo hasta las siete y media de la mañana siguiente, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para relajarse y disfrutar de la naturaleza antes de volver a subir al autobus turístico del infierno. Aunque nunca encontraría a un candidato apropiado en lo alto de las colinas, al menos allí no había teléfonos que no paraban de sonar, con asegurados furiosos al otro extremo de la línea, ni representantes de la tercera edad fisgoneando.

Candy sabía que sus compañeros de viaje hablaban de ella, porque los viejos siempre hablaban acerca de todo. Sospechaba que con ello trataban de compensar todas las veces en que habían tenido que callarse cuando eran jóvenes, para lo que invocaban la impunidad de la edad avanzada. De pronto se encontró deseando que llegara el momento de disfrutar de esa impunidad. Qué gran alivio sería decir exactamente lo que pensaba, para variar.

«¿Y qué dirías, Candy?»

—Estoy sola —murmuró suavemente—. Diría que estoy sola y que estoy muy harta de fingir que todo va bien. ¡Cómo deseaba que ocurriera algo emocionante! Y, naturalmente, la única vez que había intentado hacer que ocurriera algo, había terminado en un circuito turístico para la tercera edad. Tendría que ir haciéndose a la idea de que estaba condenada a vivir una vida árida, solitaria y falta de acontecimientos.

Cerrando los ojos contra la intensa claridad solar, Candy buscó a tientas su mochila para coger sus gafas de sol, pero calculó mal la distancia e hizo que la bolsa cayera de la roca. La oyó rebotar durante unos momentos entre el estrépito de piedras sueltas, y luego hubo un prolongado silencio al que siguió un golpe sordo. Candy se sujetó los rizos detrás de una oreja y se incorporó para ver dónde había caído la mochila. Quedó consternada al descubrir que se había precipitado desde lo alto dee la roca para caer por la ladera y terminar en el fondo de un estrecho precipicio, de aspecto bastante imponente.

Fue hasta el borde de la abertura y la contempló con mirada recelosa. Sus parches de nicotina estaban dentro de la mochila, y ciertamente no se podía esperar de ella que siguiera absteniéndose de esa palabra en la que no pensaba sin tener a mano algo para mitigar los peores efectos de la experiencia. Después de haber determinado que la profundidad de la hendidura rocosa no superaría los ocho o nueve metros, Candy decidió que sería capaz de recuperar la mochila.

No tenía alternativa; tendría que bajar a por ella. Se sentó en el borde y tanteó el vacío con los pies en busca de algún punto de apoyo. Las botas de montañismo que se había calzado aquella mañana tenían unas gruesas suelas con surcos que le facilitaron un poco el descenso; no obstante, y a medida que la áspera piedra le arañaba las piernas desnudas, Candy se encontró deseando que se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse unos tejanos en vez de los pantalones cortos color caqui de Abercrombie & Fitch que tanto furor estaban causando últimamente. Su top blanco con encajes resultaba muy cómodo para ir de excursión, pero la chaqueta de dril que se había atado alrededor de la cintura no paraba de enredársele entre las piernas, así que se detuvo un momento para desatársela y la dejó caer sobre su mochila. Una vez que hubiera llegado al fondo, la metería dentro antes de iniciar el ascenso.

La bajada fue lenta y penosa, pero la mitad de la vida de Candy estaba dentro de aquella mochila; y se habría podido argumentar que era su mejor mitad. Allí había cosméticos, un cepillo para el pelo, pasta dentífrica, hilo dental, bragas y muchos otros artículos que quería tener a mano en el caso de que su equipaje llegara a extraviarse. «Oh, admítelo, Candy —pensó—, podrías vivir durante semanas de esa mochila.»

El sol caía sobre sus hombros mientras descendía, y enseguida empezó a sudar. Era de esperar que el sol tuviera que brillar directamente dentro de esa grieta en ese momento, pensó con irritación. Media hora antes o después, y sus rayos no habrían penetrado allí.

Cuando ya se encontraba muy cerca del fondo, Gwen resbaló y sin darse cuenta le dio a su mochila una patada que la dejó firmemente incrustada en el fondo del estrecho barranco. Gwen miró el sol con lo ojos entornados y musitó:

—Oh, vamos. Estoy tratando de dejar de fumar en este rincón perdido del mundo, así que cuando te venga bien podrías ayudarme un poco.

Descendió cautelosamente el último metro y puso un pie en el suelo. Bueno, ya estaba. Lo había conseguido. En aquel espacio tan reducido apenas quedaba lugar suficiente para darse la vuelta, pero había conseguido llegar hasta allí.

Candy bajó el otro pie, recogió su chaqueta y extendió los dedos hacia la tira de la mochila.

Cuando el suelo cedió bajo sus pies, lo hizo de una manera tan súbita e inesperada que Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar una exclamación ahogada antes de precipitarse a través del fondo rocoso del barranco. Durante unos segundos aterradores cayó en el vacío, y luego tomó tierra con tal violencia que el impacto la dejó sin respiración.

Fragmentos de rocas trituradas y un poco de tierra llovieron sobre Candy mientras yacía en el suelo y trataba de volver a llenarse los pulmones. Como si no hubiera suficiente con eso, la mochila cayó por el agujero tras ella y la golpeó en el hombro antes de alejarse rodando hacia la oscuridad. Candy finalmente consiguió hacer una temblorosa inspiración, escupió pelos mezclados con tierra y evaluó mentalmente su estado antes de tratar de moverse.

La caída había sido bastante violenta y Candy sentía el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras. Le sangraban las manos debido a sus frenéticos intentos de encontrar algún asidero mientras se precipitaba a través de aquella abertura de contornos irregulares, pero por suerte no parecía tener ningún hueso roto.

Cautelosamente, Candy giró la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia el agujero a través del que había caído. Un terco rayo de sol se filtraba hacia ella.

«No me dejaré dominar por el pánico.» Pero el agujero quedaba a una distancia inaccesible por encima de su cabeza. Y lo que era todavía peor, Candy no se había encontrado con ningún otro excursionista durante la subida hasta aquel lugar. Podía gritar hasta quedarse afónica, y aun así no ser encontrada jamás. Reprimiendo un estremecimiento de puros nervios, Candy trató de ver algo entre la penumbra. La negrura llena de sombras de una pared se alzaba a unos cuantos metros de allí, y pudo oír el tenue gorgoteo del agua fluyendo en la lejanía. Obviamente, había caído dentro de alguna clase de caverna subterránea.

«Pero el folleto no decía que hubiera ninguna caverna cerca del lago Ness.»

Todo pensamiento cesó abruptamente cuando Candy se dio cuenta de que aquello sobre lo que estaba tendida no era roca o tierra. Aturdida por la súbita caída, dio por sentado que había aterrizado sobre el duro suelo de una caverna. Pero si bien aquello era duro, ciertamente no estaba nada frío. De hecho, estaba más bien caliente. Y dado que ningún rayo de sol había entrado en aquel lugar hasta hacía unos instantes, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que algo pudiera estar caliente dentro de aquella fría y húmeda cueva?

Candy tragó saliva y se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras intentaba adivinar sobre qué estaba yaciendo sin que para ello tuviera que llegar a mirarlo.

Lo empujó con un movimiento de la cadera. Lo que quiera que fuese cedió ligeramente, y al tacto no parecía tierra. «Voy a vomitar —pensó Candy—. Parece una persona.»

¿Había caído dentro de una antigua cámara funeraria? Pero, en tal caso, allí no tendría que haber nada aparte de unos cuantos huesos. Mientras Candy debatía consigo misma si debía hacer algún otro movimiento, el sol llegó a su cénit, y un haz de intensa claridad bañó el punto en el que había caído.

Recurriendo a todas sus reservas de valor, Candy se obligó a mirar hacia abajo. Y gritó.

Continuara...

Candy se encontro con el jardinero durmiente? Jajajaja


	4. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Acababa de caer encima de un cuerpo. De un cuerpo que, puesto que no había reaccionado en absoluto al golpe, tenía que estar muerto. O, se preocupó Candy, quizás ella lo había matado al caer sobre él.

Cuando consiguió dejar de gritar, Candy descubrió que se había incorporado y ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas encima del cuerpo, con las palmas apoyadas en el pecho de aquello. No el pecho de aquello, comprendió, sino el pecho de aquel hombre. La figura inmóvil debajo de ella era innegablemente masculina.

Pecaminosamente masculina.

Dejando aparte la cuestión de cómo había ido a parar allí, si el hombre estaba muerto su fallecimiento tenía que haber sido muy reciente. El estado de conservación del cuerpo era perfecto, y —las manos de Candy volvieron a su pecho— estaba caliente. Tenía el físico esculpido de un jugador de fútbol profesional, con hombros muy anchos, bíceps y pectorales que parecían haber sido hinchados mediante una bomba de aire, y abdominales tan lisos como una tabla de planchar. Las caderas que Candy sentía debajo de ella eran esbeltas y poderosas. Había unos símbolos muy extraños tatuados en su pecho desnudo.

Candy empezó a respirar con inspiraciones muy lentas y profundas en un intento de aliviar la súbita opresión que sentía en el pecho. Después se inclinó cautelosamente hacia delante y escrutó un rostro que era salvajemente hermoso. La suya era el tipo de dominante virilidad masculina con la que soñaban las mujeres en oscuras fantasías eróticas, aunque sabían que no existía en realidad. Largas pestañas brotaban de su piel dorada, bajo cejas arqueadas y una sedosa cascada de largos cabellos dorados. La sombra de una barba de un rubio mas oscuro que el cabello cubría su mandíbula; sus labios eran rosados, firmes y sensualmente carnosos. Candy los rozó con un dedo y se sintió ligeramente perversa, así que fingió que sólo llevaba a cabo una rápida comprobación para ver si aquel hombre estaba vivo y lo sacudió, pero él no mostró ninguna reacción. Le puso la mano alrededor de la nariz, y se sintió muy aliviada al notar una suave vaharada de aliento. «No está muerto, gracias a Dios.» Eso hizo que encontrarlo tan atractivo le pareciese un poco menos reprobable que antes. Le puso la palma encima del pecho y se sintió todavía más tranquilizada por el firme latido de su corazón. Aunque no muy deprisa, por lo menos latía. Candy decidió que aquel hombre tenía que estar profundamente inconsciente, tal vez en coma. Fuera lo que fuera, no podía serle de ninguna ayuda.

Candy elevó la mirada hacia el agujero. Incluso si conseguía despertar a aquel hombre y luego se subía a sus hombros, seguiría lejos del borde. El sol caía a raudales sobre su rostro, burlándose de ella con una libertad que se encontraba muy cerca y aun así era inalcanzable, y Candy volvió a estremecerse.

—Y ahora ¿qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer? —murmuró.

Pese al hecho de que él estaba inconsciente y no podía serle de ninguna utilidad, la mirada de Candy volvió a sentirse atraída hacia abajo. Aquel hombre exudaba una vitalidad tal que su estado la tenía perpleja. No podía decidir si el que se hallara inconsciente la preocupaba o si se sentía aliviada por ello. Con esa apariencia seguramente tenía que ser todo un mujeriego, la clase de hombre del que ella se mantenía alejada por puro instinto. Al haber crecido rodeada de científicos, Candy no tenía ninguna experiencia en el trato con aquella clase de hombres. En las raras ocasiones en que divisaba a uno como él saliendo con paso rápido y decidido del gimnasio Gold, Candy se quedaba mirándolo subrepticiamente mientras daba gracias por estar a salvo dentro de su coche. Tanta testosterona la ponía nerviosa. Aquello no podía ser sano.

«Tiene que ser un recogedor de la flor de lo más extraordinario.» El pensamiento llegó de pronto y la pilló con la guardia baja. Mortificada, Candy se riñó a sí misma, porque aquel hombre se encontraba herido y allí estaba ella, sentada encima de él con la mente llena de pensamientos lascivos. Consideró la posibilidad de que hubiera llegado a desarrollar alguna clase de desequilibrio hormonal, tal vez un exceso de pequeños óvulos que ardían en deseos de ponerse a trabajar.

Observó con más atención los dibujos que había en el pecho del hombre y se preguntó si alguno de ellos disimularía una herida. Los extraños símbolos, distintos a cualquier tatuaje que Candy hubiera visto jamás, se habían manchado con sangre de las rozaduras de las palmas de Candy.

Candy retrocedió unos centímetros y un rayo de sol cayó sobre el pecho del hombre. Mientras lo estudiaba, sucedió una cosa muy curiosa: aquellos dibujos de tan intenso colorido se volvieron borrosos ante sus ojos y se hicieron cada vez más tenues hasta desaparecer; sólo quedaron las rayas de su sangre manchando los musculosos pectorales. Pero aquello no era posible…

Candy parpadeó mientras, sin lugar a dudas, varios símbolos desaparecían por completo. En cuestión de segundos todos ellos se habían ido, esfumándose como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Perpleja, Candy alzó la vista hacia el rostro del hombre y tragó aire con un jadeo asombrado.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y la estaba mirando. Unos ojos memorables que relucían como el cielo, mirada tierna y cálida soñolientos en los que enseguida prendió una chispa de diversión e inconfundible interés masculino. El hombre estiró su cuerpo debajo de ella con la gracia inconsciente de un gato que prolonga el placer del despertar, y Candy sospechó que si bien se estaba despertando físicamente, su agudeza mental todavía no había entrado del todo en acción. Sus pupilas eran oscuras y muy grandes, como si se las hubiesen dilatado para examinarle los ojos o hubiera tomado alguna clase de droga.

«¡Oh, Dios, está consciente y yo estoy sentada a horcajadas encima de él!» Candy pudo imaginar lo que estaría pensando aquel hombre, y difícilmente podía culparlo por ello. Se hallaba colocada de manera tan íntima como una mujer sentada encima de su amante, con las rodillas a los lados de las caderas de él y las palmas planas encima de aquel estómago duro como una roca.

Candy se puso tensa y trató de apartarse de él, pero las manos del hombre se cerraron sobre sus muslos y la mantuvieron clavada allí. El hombre no habló, limitándose a inmovilizarla mientras la contemplaba, y sus ojos descendieron apreciativamente hacia los pechos de Candy. Cuando subió las manos por sus muslos desnudos, ella lamentó seriamente haberse puesto sus pantalones súper cortos aquella mañana. Todo lo que había entre ellos dos era una tira de tela color lila, y los dedos del hombre habían empezado a juguetear con el dobladillo de los pantalones, peligrosamente próximos a deslizarse dentro de ellos.

La mirada de párpados entornados del hombre reflejaba una languidez que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que acabase de despertar, y no cabía duda de qué era lo que tenía en mente. «Pero este hombre no es ningún inofensivo recogedor de la flor —pensó Candy, sintiéndose un poco más preocupada a cada momento que transcurría—. Más bien parece uno de esos tipos que cortan el árbol para hacerse con la florecilla.»

—Oiga, le aseguro que estaba a punto de levantarme de encima de usted —balbuceó—. No había planeado utilizarlo como asiento, créame. Me caí por el agujero y usted estaba debajo. Iba de excursión y tiré mi mochila barranco abajo sin querer, y cuando fui a rescatarla el suelo cedió bajo mis pies y aquí estoy. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que el golpe no lo despertó?

Más importante todavía, pensó, ¿cuánto rato llevaba despierto? ¿El suficiente para saber que ella había estado toqueteándolo de una manera muy poco correcta?

La confusión destelló en aquellos ojos seductores, pero el hombre no dijo nada.

—Normalmente yo también me encuentro un poco atontada al despertar —dijo Candy, tratando de adoptar un tono tranquilizador.

Él movió las caderas, recordándole de una manera muy sutil que el despertar de ella no era exactamente idéntico al suyo. Algo estaba ocurriendo debajo de Candy y, como el resto del hombre, era descaradamente masculino.

Cuando le sonrió, revelando unos dientes blancos y regulares y una ligera hendidura en el mentón, la parte del cerebro de Candy que se encargaba de tomar las decisiones inteligentes se derritió como una tableta de chocolate olvidada junto a la piscina en un cálido día de verano. Su corazón latió desbocadamente, notó que las palmas de las manos se le ponían pegajosas y sus labios se resecaron. Por un instante, Candy estuvo demasiado estupefacta para poder sentir nada que no fuese alivio. Así que aquello era la atracción sexual irracional. ¡Y existía! ¡Igual que en las películas!

La ansiedad reemplazó al alivio cuando el hombre la atrajo hacia su pecho, le rodeó el trasero con ambas manos y apretó su pelvis contra la de él. Enterró el rostro en el pelo de Candy y empujó hacia arriba, restregándose contra ella como un esbelto y poderoso animal. El aire escapó de los labios de Candy con un silbido, una reacción involuntaria a una oleada de deseo demasiado intenso para ser sano. De pronto se encontró ahogándose en un mar de sensaciones: la posesiva presión de los brazos de él, aquel olor masculino tan cargado de testosterona, el roce sensual de la barba en su mejilla cuando él tomó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de Candy, y oh, ese ritmo salvajemente erótico de sus caderas…

Él le apretó el trasero, amasando y acariciando, y luego una mano se deslizó hacia arriba y se demoró deliciosamente en el hueco donde la columna vertebral de Candy se encontraba con sus caderas, para después seguir subiendo centímetro a centímetro hasta que le tomó la cabeza con la palma de la mano y guió los labios de Candy más cerca de los suyos.

—Buenos días, inglesa —le dijo, un suave hálito salido de sus labios.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con una voz muy grave que sonaba un poco enronquecida por un exceso de whisky y humo de turba.

—Suéltame —consiguió decir ella mientras apartaba el rostro del suyo.

Él había acomodado hábilmente su erección entre los muslos de Candy, y una firme mano extendida a través de su trasero la mantenía clavada precisamente allí donde él quería que estuviese. Su miembro estaba duro como una roca e infiltraba su calor a través de la delgada tela de los pantalones cortos de Candy. El hombre se lanzó expertamente contra el punto más perfecto que la naturaleza había otorgado a una mujer, y Candy tosió para camuflar un gemido. Si la obsequiaba con unas cuantas más de aquellas acometidas tan llenas de ímpetu, tal vez tuviera su primer verdadero orgasmo sin haber llegado a sacrificar su flor.

—Bésame —le murmuró él al oído. Sus labios rozaron con un suave fuego el cuello de Candy; su lengua saboreaba su piel con perezosa sensualidad.

—No voy a besarte. Puedo entender que te hayas formado una impresión equivocada, teniendo en cuenta que acabas de despertar y me has encontrado sentada sobre ti, pero ya te he dicho que no pretendía caerte encima de esa manera. Fue un accidente.

«Oh, venga ya, Candy, bésalo de una vez», clamaron un centenar de óvulos impacientes por ponerse manos a la obra.

«Callaos —los regañó ella—. Ni siquiera lo conocemos, y hasta hace unos momentos pensábamos que estaba muerto. Ésta no es forma de iniciar una relación.»

«¿Quién está pidiendo una relación? ¡Besa besa besa!», insistieron sus bebés a la espera de nacer.

—Bésame, hermosa joven. —El hombre depositó un ávido beso de boca abierta en la sensible área entre su clavícula y la base de su garganta. Sus dientes se cerraron delicadamente sobre la piel de Candy y su lengua se quedó allí, creando escalofríos que ascendieron por su columna vertebral—. Hazlo en mi boca.

Candy se estremeció mientras aquella caricia aterciopelada hacía que sus pezones se endurecieran contra el pecho de él.

—No —dijo, ya que no confiaba lo suficiente en sí misma como para decir más.

—¿No?

Él parecía sorprendido. Y también resuelto a no darse por vencido, porque le mordisqueó la parte de abajo de la barbilla mientras extendía su mano de una manera muy íntima sobre la hendidura del trasero de ella.

—No. Ni lo sueñes. He dicho que no. ¿Entiendes? Y aparta tu mano de mi trasero —añadió Candy con un chillido en cuanto él volvió a apretárselo—. ¡Oooh! ¡Para de hacer eso!

Sin darse ninguna prisa, él subió lentamente la mano desde las caderas de Candy hasta su cabeza y aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciar a conciencia cada centímetro entre los dos puntos. Enterrando ambas manos en su pelo, la agarró muy cerca del cuero cabelludo y le echó delicadamente la cabeza hacia atrás para buscar su mirada.

—Hablo en serio —dijo Candy.

Él arqueó una ceja dubitativa pero, para gran sorpresa de Candy, demostró ser un caballero y fue soltando lentamente su presa. Candy se apresuró a apartarse de él. Como no se había dado cuenta de que estaban tendidos encima de una losa a cosa de un metro del suelo de la caverna, al hacerlo cayó de rodillas.

Él se incorporó sobre la losa moviéndose con mucho cuidado, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera envarado.

Después paseó la mirada por la caverna, sacudió la cabeza con el vigor de un perro empapado por la lluvia que se quita las gotas de encima y luego le dedicó una segunda y muy concienzuda mirada al interior de la caverna. Acto seguido se apartó los largos cabellos dorados por encima del hombro y entornó los ojos. Candy fue testigo del preciso instante en que la confusión causada por el profundo sopor abandonó su mente. El brillo seductor que había habido en su mirada se desvaneció y el hombre cruzó sus musculosos brazos encima del pecho. Luego la miró con una expresión perpleja y enfurecida a la vez.

—No me acuerdo de haber venido aquí —dijo acusadoramente— ¿Qué has hecho, muchacha? ¿Fuiste tú laque me trajo? ¿Qué es esto, brujería?

«¿Brujería?»

—No —se apresuró a decir ella—. Ya te he explicado lo que sucedió. Caí a través de ese agujero… —alzó el pulgar en la dirección del haz de claridad solar—, y tú ya estabas aquí dentro. Aterricé encima de ti. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegaste aquí.

La mirada impasible de él recorrió la abertura de contornos irregulares, las piedras sueltas y la tierra esparcida alrededor de la losa, la sangre que había en las manos de Candy y el desaliño general de su persona. Después de un momento de titubeo, pareció considerar que su historia era plausible.

—Si no has venido a este lugar en busca de mis favores, ¿por qué vas vestida de una manera tan desvergonzada? —dijo secamente.

—¿Porque fuera hace bastante calor, quizá? —replicó ella a su vez mientras tiraba defensivamente del dobladillo de sus pantalones color caqui. Eran cortos, desde luego, pero no tanto—. Tampoco es que tú lleves gran cosa encima.

—Para un hombre eso es natural. Pero no es natural, en cambio, que una mujer se corte la camisola a la altura de la cintura y se despoje de su vestido. Cualquier hombre se habría imaginado lo mismo que yo. Vas vestida como una cualquiera, y envolvías mis caderas de la manera más íntima. Cuando un hombre despierta, a veces es menester que transcurran unos momentos antes de que empiece a pensar con claridad.

—Y yo que pensaba que se necesitaban varios años, quizás una vida entera, para que el intelecto del hombre medio se pusiera en marcha—replicó ella despectivamente.

«¿Camisola? ¿Despojarse de su vestido?»

Él resopló y volvió a sacudir la cabeza, con tanto vigor que Candy sintió dolor de cabeza al verlo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —quiso saber después.

—Dentro de una cueva —murmuró Candy, que no se sentía nada inclinada a mostrarse caritativa con él. Primero, había intentado llevar a cabo el acto sexual con ella, luego había insultado su vestimenta, y ahora se comportaba como si ella le hubiera hecho algo indebido—. Y deberías pedirme disculpas.

Las cejas de él se arquearon bajo la sorpresa.

—¿Por haber despertado con una mujer a medio vestir tendida encima de mí y pensar que ella deseaba que le diera placer? No lo creo. Y no soy ningún lerdo —la regañó—. Bien sé que me encuentro dentro de una cueva. ¿En qué parte de Escocia se halla esta cueva?

—Cerca del lago Ness. Cerca de Inverness —contestó ella.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos ante él.

—Por Amergin que no es ésa larga jornada —exclamó él con un suspiro de alivio—. Sólo me encuentro a unos pocos días y no muchas leguas de casa.

«¿Amergin? ¿Jornada?» ¿Quién había enseñado a hablar a aquel hombre? Su manera de expresarse era tan extraña que Candy debía escucharlo con gran atención para descifrar lo que estaba diciendo, y aun así no todo tenía sentido. ¿Podía ser que aquel magnífico ejemplar de varón hubiera crecido en alguna oscura aldea de las Highlands donde el tiempo se había detenido, todos conducían coches de hacía veinte años y las viejas costumbres y la manera de hablar del pasado todavía eran reverenciadas?

Mientras él guardaba silencio durante varios minutos, Candy se preguntó si tal vez habría sufrido algún tipo de lesión y había permanecido inconsciente dentro de la cueva. Quizá se había dado un golpe en la cabeza; ella no había explorado aquella parte de él. «Prácticamente fue la única parte que no llegaste a explorar», pensó. Candy frunció el ceño, sintiéndose vulnerable dentro de la caverna con aquel hombre tan imponente y lleno de sexualidad, que ocupaba demasiado espacio y estaba consumiendo una porción del oxígeno muy superior a la que le correspondía. La confusión de él no hacía sino contribuir a la inquietud que sentía Candy.

—Por qué no me enseñas la salida, y así podremos hablar fuera —lo animó.

Visto a la luz del día tal vez no sería tan atractivo. Quizás era meramente la atmósfera confinada y en penumbra de la cueva la que lo hacía parecer tremendamente masculino.

—¿Juras que no has tenido nada que ver con mi presencia en este lugar?

Ella alzó las manos en un gesto que decía: «¿Por qué no me echas una buena mirada, pobrecita de mí, y luego te miras a ti?».

—Claro que eso salta a la vista —observó él, mostrándose de acuerdo con la muda censura de Candy— En verdad que no eres gran cosa.

Candy se negó a dignificar el comentario de él con una respuesta. Cuando el hombre se levantó de la losa ella se dio cuenta de que, en contra de su impresión inicial, no llevaba unos pantalones cortos anticuadamente largos, como los que lucían algunos de sus ancianos compañeros de circuito, sino que vestía una larga tela con dibujos sujeta alrededor de la cintura. Le quedaba justo por encima de las rodillas, y sus pies y sus pantorrillas se hallaban metidos en botas de cuero blando. Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás para levantar la vista hacia él y, desconcertada por el modo en que el hombre se alzaba sobre ella, farfulló:

—¿Cuánto mides?

Hubiera podido darse de patadas cuando la pregunta salió de su boca con un tono entre temeroso y lleno de admiración. De pie junto a él, pocas personas parecerían gran cosa. Aunque ella nunca se liaría con un hombre semejante, era imposible no sentirse un poco impresionada por su increíble estatura y su cuerpo poderosamente desarrollado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Soy más alto que el hogar.

—¿El… hogar?

Él detuvo su atento escrutinio de la cueva y la miró.

—¿Cómo voy a poder pensar si no detienes tu charla? El hogar de la Gran Sala, el que Anthony y yo nos esforzábamos por llegar a superar en altura. —Una expresión de profunda tristeza pasó por su rostro ante la mención de Anthony. Guardó silencio por un instante y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Él nunca llegó a conseguirlo. Se quedó corto por esto. —Mostró con su pulgar y su índice el espacio que ocuparían tres centímetros—. Soy más alto que mi padre, y más alto que dos de las piedras que hay en Ban Drochaid.

—Me refiero a metros y centímetros —aclaró ella. Hablar de lo cotidiano le devolvió un poco de calma—. O a pies y pulgadas.

Él se miró las botas durante un momento y pareció estar efectuando algunos rápidos cálculos.

—Olvídalo —dijo ella—. Ya me hago una idea. —«Un metro noventa y cinco, quizás un poco más.» Y para una mujer que medía un metro sesenta en su mejor día, eso impresionaba bastante. Candy se inclinó, recogió su mochila del suelo y se pasó una tira por encima del hombro—. Bien, vamos.

—Espera un instante, muchacha. Todavía no estoy preparado para viajar.

El hombre fue hacia algo situado junto a la pared y que hasta ese momento ella había pensado que no era más que un montón de rocas. Candy contempló con inquietud cómo recuperaba sus pertenencias. Luego hizo algo que ella no llegó a seguir del todo con aquella especie de manta de viaje que llevaba, al final de lo cual una parte de ésta quedó extendida encima de uno de sus hombros. Después de haberse ceñido una bolsa alrededor de la cintura, pasó por sobre sus hombros sendas bandas anchas de cuero de tal modo que éstas se cruzaron sobre su pecho para formar una X. El hombre se las sujetó a la cintura con otra gran banda de cuero que las dejó firmemente colocadas en su sitio, y luego se puso una cuarta banda que circundó sus pectorales.

Candy se preguntó si no estaría disfrazándose con alguna clase de vestimenta antigua. Había visto algo similar a ese atuendo en un castillo que su grupo había recorrido el día anterior, en uno de los bocetos medievales de la armería. Su guía les había explicado que las bandas formaban una especie de armadura, reforzada en los lugares críticos —como encima del corazón y sobre el abdomen—con discos de metal labrado.

Observado en silencio por ella, el hombre sujetó alrededor de sus robustos antebrazos unas bandas de cuero que se extendían desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Después Candy contempló sin decir nada cómo él empezaba a colocarse docenas de cuchillos, todos ellos de un aspecto tan real que asustaba. Dos fueron a parar a cada una de las bandas de sus muñecas, con la empuñadura vuelta abajo dirigida hacia la palma, y diez a cada una de las bandas cruzadas. Cuando el hombre se inclinó sobre la pila que iba empequeñeciéndose y alzó de ella una enorme hacha de doble hoja, Candy no pudo evitar encogerse un poco. «Sí —pensó—, no cabe duda de que es uno de esos tipos que cortan el árbol para coger la flor.» Decididamente no era la clase de hombre con el que una mujer podía permitirse correr riesgos. Él alzó un brazo y lo bajó por detrás de su hombro derecho, deslizando el mango del hacha por debajo de las bandas que le cruzaban la espalda. Finalmente, cogió una espada y se la envainó en la cintura.

Para cuando él hubo terminado, Candy estaba atónita.

—¿Son de verdad?

Él volvió hacia ella una fría mirada celeste

—Sí. Mal podrías matar a un hombre con ellas si no lo fueran.

—¿Matar a un hombre? —repitió ella con un hilo de voz.

Él se encogió de hombros, contempló el agujero que había encima de ellos y permaneció callado durante un buen rato. Justo cuando Candy ya estaba empezando a pensar que se había olvidado por completo de ella, él propuso:

—Podría lanzarte hasta esa altura.

«Oh, sí, probablemente podría hacerlo. Con un solo brazo.»

—No, gracias —contestó Candy con frialdad.

Por muy pequeñita que pudiera ser, no era ninguna pelota de baloncesto.

Él sonrió ante el tono que había empleado Candy

—Pero me temo que eso podría hacer que nos cayeran encima más rocas. Ven, encontraremos la salida.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas de por dónde entraste?

—No, muchacha, me temo que no. —La midió en silencio con la mirada por un instante—. Tampoco recuerdo por qué —añadió de mala gana.

Su respuesta llenó de inquietud a Candy. ¿Cómo podía no saber de qué manera o por qué había entrado en la cueva, cuando era obvio que había entrado en ella, se había quitado las armas y las había dejado pulcramente apiladas en el suelo antes de tenderse sobre la losa? ¿Tendría amnesia?

—Ven. Debemos apresuramos —dijo él—. Este sitio no es de mi agrado. Tienes que volver a ponerte la ropa.

Candy sintió que se le ponía el vello de punta y apenas pudo resistir el impulso de bufarle como un gato.

—La llevo puesta.

Él alzó una ceja y después se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Si estás cómoda yendo por ahí ataviada de esta guisa, lejos de mí el quejarme.

Atravesando la cámara subterránea, la cogió por la muñeca y empezó a remolcarla. Candy se dejó arrastrar durante una corta distancia, pero en cuanto hubieron salido de la caverna, toda la luz desapareció. Él se guiaba tanteando a lo largo de la pared del túnel, su otra mano cerrada alrededor de la muñeca de Candy, y ella empezó a temer que pudieran precipitarse dentro de otro barranco, oculto por la oscuridad.

—¿Conoces estas cavernas? —preguntó.

La negrura era tan absoluta que parecía oprimirla, y enseguida empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba luz, y la necesitaba ya.

—No, y si has dicho la verdad y te caíste por ese agujero, entonces tú tampoco las conoces —le recordó él—. ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

—Sí —dijo ella tirando de su mano—. Si te detienes un momento, puedo ayudar.

—¿Acaso tienes fuego para iluminar nuestro camino, pequeña inglesa? Porque es bien cierto que andamos muy necesitados de él.

La diversión que había en su voz la llenó de irritación. Aquel hombre le había tomado la medida y la consideraba desvalida e indefensa, y eso cabreaba enormemente a Candy. Y ¿por qué no paraba de llamarla inglesa? ¿Sería la versión escocesa del término «americana», y llamaban entonces británicos a las personas que eran de Inglaterra? Candy sabía que ella tenía una sombra de acento inglés porque su madre había sido criada y educada en Inglaterra, pero tampoco era tan pronunciado.

—Sí, lo tengo —replicó secamente.

Él se detuvo tan abruptamente que Candy chocó con su espalda y se golpeó el pómulo con el mango de su hacha. Aunque no podía verlo, sintió que él se daba la vuelta y olió el intenso aroma masculino de su piel, y un instante después las manos de él estuvieron sobre sus hombros.

—¿Dónde tienes tú fuego? ¿Aquí? —Deslizó los dedos a través de los largos cabellos de Candy—. No, tal vez aquí. —Su mano le rozó los labios en la oscuridad, y si ella no los hubiera mantenido apretadamente cerrados, él habría introducido la punta de su dedo entre ellos. Aquel hombre era insufrible, porque su insistencia en la seducción estaba haciendo que Candy temiera no ser capaz de mantener su resolución—. Ah, aquí —ronroneó él, deslizando la mano por encima del trasero de Candy para luego tirar de ella atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Todavía estaba erecto. «Esto es increíble», pensó ella, aturdida. Él rió, un sonido grave y lleno de confianza en sí mismo—. No dudo de que hay mucho fuego dentro de ti, pero esa llama no nos sacará de esta cueva, aunque en verdad la haría harto acogedora.

«Oh, está claro que ahora ha empezado a burlarse de mí.» Candy se apartó de aquellas manos que estaban tomándose tantas libertades con ella.

—Qué arrogante eres. ¿No será que todos esos esteroides se te han comido las células cerebrales?

Él guardó silencio por un instante, y su falta de respuesta la puso nerviosa. No podía verlo y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. ¿Se preparaba para volver a abalanzarse sobre ella?

Finalmente él dijo, hablando muy despacio:

—No comprendo tu pregunta, muchacha.

—Olvídalo. Limítate a soltarme para que pueda sacar una cosa de mi mochila —replicó secamente. Se quitó la mochila del hombro y la extendió hacia él—. Sostenme esto un momento.

Si bien había estado dispuesta a prescindir de sus cigarrillos, tirar un encendedor en perfecto estado le había parecido un derroche inútil. Además, ya había dejado de fumar otras veces antes, y cuando volvía a empezar tenía que comprar un nuevo encendedor. Candy rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos externos y suspiró con alivio cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre el Bic plateado. Cuando apretó el botoncito del encendedor, el hombre rugió y saltó hacia atrás. Aquellos ojos velados por los párpados que relucían con una encendida sensualidad se desorbitaron de asombro.

—Tienes fuego…

—Tengo un encendedor —lo interrumpió ella poniéndose a la defensiva—. Pero no fumo —se apresuró a añadir, porque no estaba de humor para soportar el desdén de un hombre que a todas luces era alguna clase de atleta.

Candy había empezado a fumar hacía dos años, durante la gran rebelión, justo después de que ella y sus padres dejaran de hablarse, y había terminado convirtiéndose en una adicta al tabaco. Ahora, por tercera vez, lo había dejado, y por Dios que esta vez iba a tener éxito en su propósito.

El hombre cerró los dedos sobre el encendedor y tomó posesión de él. Inmóvil a su lado en la oscuridad, mientras él le quitaba el encendedor de entre los dedos y la llama se extinguía con un último parpadeo, Candy sintió que él haría lo mismo con cualquier cosa que deseara. Siempre tomaría posesión sin pensárselo dos veces. Pondría su fuerte mano alrededor de ella y la reclamaría.

Se sorprendió al ver cómo manipulaba el encendedor durante unos momentos hasta que dio con el pequeño botón que liberaba la llama. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiese de qué manera se utilizaba un encendedor? Incluso un fanático de la salud habría visto encender una pipa o un puro a alguien, aunque sólo fuese en la televisión o en una película. Candy sufrió otro ataque de nerviosismo. Cuando él echó a andar de nuevo, se apresuró a seguirlo: la única alternativa era quedarse sola en la oscuridad, y eso no era ninguna alternativa.

—¿Inglesa? —dijo él suavemente.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—No me has dicho tu nombre.

—Yo no te llamo «escocés», ¿verdad? —dijo ella con irritación.

Se sentía molesta por su fortaleza, su arrogancia, su flagrante sensualidad.

Él rió, pero no sonó como si realmente lo hiciera de corazón.

—¿En qué mes estamos, inglesa?

«Oh, chico, ahora sí que la hemos liado —pensó ella—. Me he caído dentro de una de las madrigueras de Alicia.»

Continuara...

Jardinero? Jajajajajaj diria mas bien es un leñador durmiente.


	5. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Albert MacAndrew estaba preocupado. Aunque no habría sabido explicar a qué era debido —aparte de aquel fuego tan notable que poseía ella, su desvergonzada vestimenta y su insólita manera de hablar—, no conseguía quitarse de encima la sensación de que había un hecho todavía más significativo que se le estaba escapando. Inicialmente, había pensado que quizá ya no estuviese en Escocia, pero la muchacha le había informado de que se encontraba a sólo tres días de su hogar.

Tal vez había perdido varios días, incluso una semana entera. Albert sacudió la cabeza en un intento de pensar con más claridad. Sentía lo mismo que había sentido en una ocasión cuando, siendo un muchacho, tuvo una fiebre muy alta y despertó una semana después: confuso, con la mente embotada y sus instintos, normalmente rápidos como el rayo, frenados. Sus reacciones se veían todavía más enturbiadas por el deseo que palpitaba atronadoramente en sus venas. Un hombre no podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba excitado. Toda la sangre de Albert estaba siendo aspirada hacia una parte de su cuerpo, y si bien se trataba de una de sus partes más magníficas, lo cierto era que las palabras «serena» y «lógica» no proporcionaban una descripción demasiado apropiada de ella.

Lo último que recordaba, antes de despertar con aquella muchacha inglesa tan licenciosamente sentada encima de él, era que había estado corriendo hacia el pequeño lago en el bosque detrás del castillo mientras se sentía presa de un cansancio que no tenía nada de natural. A partir de allí, sus recuerdos se volvían borrosos. ¿Cómo había terminado dentro de una cueva, a tres días de distancia de su hogar? ¿Por qué no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí? No parecía haber sufrido ninguna herida; de hecho, se sentía despierto y en posesión de todas sus fuerzas.

Intentó recordar por qué había estado corriendo hacia el lago. Y entonces una marea de recuerdos fragmentados fluyó sobre él.

Una sensación de urgencia…, voces lejanas que cantaban…, incienso y momentos dispersos de una conversación: «No debe ser encontrado jamás», y una curiosa réplica, «Lo esconderemos bien».

¿Había estado presente allí su pequeña inglesa? No. Las voces hablaban con un acento extraño, pero que no se parecía en nada al suyo. Albert descartó enseguida la posibilidad de que ella hubiera tenido algo que ver con su apuro actual. No parecía ser la más despierta de las muchachas, y tampoco se la veía particularmente robusta. Con todo, una mujer dotada de su hermosura no necesitaba ser fuerte: la naturaleza ya le había dado todos los dones que le hacían falta para sobrevivir. Un hombre utilizaría todas sus habilidades como guerrero para proteger una belleza semejante, incluso en el caso de que la muchacha hubiera sido sorda y muda.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —La inglesa le tocó el hombro—. ¿Por qué te has detenido? Haz el favor de no dejar que se apague la luz. Eso me pone nerviosa.

Asustadiza como una potranca, así era ella. Albert volvió a apretar el diminuto botón y esta vez apenas se sobresaltó cuando la llama cobró vida.

—¿El mes? —preguntó ásperamente.

—Septiembre.

El impacto de la réplica de ella fue como el de un puño que se incrustara en el estómago de Albert, la última tarde de la que guardaba memoria había sido el decimoctavo día de agosto.

—¿Cuánto falta para Mabon?

La muchacha lo miró de una manera muy extraña, y su voz sonó un poco forzada cuando dijo:

—¿Mabon?

—El equinoccio de otoño.

Ella se aclaró la garganta penosamente.

—Hoy es diecinueve de septiembre. El equinoccio es el veintiuno.

¡Cristo, había perdido casi un mes! ¿Cómo era posible? Albert consideró las posibilidades, clasificando y descartando hasta dar con una que lo horrorizó porque parecía ser la única explicación que encajaba con las circunstancias: después de que hubiera sido atraído hasta el claro, se lo habían llevado de allí por la fuerza. Pero suponiendo que lo hubiesen hecho prisionero, ¿cómo había podido llegar a perder un mes entero?

De pronto aquel agotamiento tan poco natural que había experimentado mientras corría hacia el claro tuvo sentido. ¡Alguien lo había drogado en su propio castillo! Así era como sus captores habían conseguido hacerse con él, y aparentemente luego lo habían mantenido drogado.

Y ese alguien podía estar regresando a la cueva en aquel mismo instante para obligarlo a dormir de nuevo. Albert se juró en silencio que esta vez no les resultaría tan fácil volver a hacerlo cautivo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella con voz titubeante.

Albert sacudió la cabeza, su mente llena de sombríos pensamientos.

—Ven —le advirtió antes de volver a tirar de ella.

Era tan pequeña que habría sido más fácil echársela al hombro y correr con ella, pero Albert ya sabía que la muchacha se habría resistido ruidosamente a semejante tratamiento y no quería perder el tiempo discutiendo con ella. Diminuta y de huesos delicados, aun así la inglesa podía resultar tan difícil de manejar como un jabalí hambriento. También tenía unas curvas magníficas e iba escandalosamente vestida, y su presencia removía todo un caldero de impulsos lujuriosos dentro de él.

La miró por encima del hombro. Quienquiera que fuese ella y de dondequiera que viniese, no iba acompañada por un hombre, y eso quería decir que iría a casa con él. La muchacha hacía que le palpitara el corazón y le rugiera la sangre. Cuando despertó y la encontró sentada a horcajadas encima de él, el modo en que respondió a su presencia no había podido ser más intenso. Apenas la hubo tocado ya no quiso soltarla, y sus manos subieron por aquellas sedosas piernas mientras se sentía cautivado por la sospecha de que ella tal vez se hubiera quitado todo el vello del cuerpo. Lo descubriría tan pronto como se lo permitiese su apuro actual.

En las violentas Highlands escocesas, la posesión constituía nueve décimas partes de la ley, y Albert MacAndrew era la otra décima parte: Albert era brehon , o dador de leyes. Podía recitar el linaje de su clan remontándose hacia atrás durante milenios, directamente hasta los antiguos druidas irlandeses que habían servido a los Tuatha de Danaan; una proeza digna de un bardo druida. Nadie cuestionaba su autoridad. Albert había nacido para gobernar.

—¿De dónde vienes, inglesa?

—Me llamo Candice White, pero me dicen Candy—dijo ella envaradamente.

Él repitió su nombre.

—Es un buen nombre; Candice es ingles. Yo soy Albert MacAndrew, laird de los Andrew. Mi gente vivió en Irlanda durante muchos siglos, antes de que tomáramos estas Tierras Altas como nuestro hogar. ¿Tienes conocimiento de mi clan?

¿Por qué se lo habían llevado del claro? Y una vez que lo tomaron cautivo, ¿por qué no lo habían matado? ¿Qué debía de estar pensando su padre de su desaparición? Entonces un pensamiento peor le pasó por la cabeza: ¿viviría todavía su padre y se encontraría bien? El miedo por la seguridad de su padre hizo presa en él y repitió su pregunta con impaciencia:

—¿Tienes nuevas de mi clan?

—Nunca he oído hablar de tu el… familia.

—Sin duda provienes del otro lado de la frontera. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

—Estoy de vacaciones.

—¿De qué?

—De vacaciones. Estoy de visita —aclaró ella.

—¿Tu clan vive en Escocia?

—No.

—¿A quién visitas entonces? ¿Quién te acompaña?

Las mujeres no viajaban sin escolta o sin alguien de su clan, y ciertamente no vestidas como iba ella. Aunque se había anudado una tela azul alrededor de la cintura antes de que salieran de la caverna principal, ésta no conseguía llegar a ocultar las escandalosas prendas que llevaba debajo. Aquella mujer no tenía la más mínima vergüenza.

—No me acompaña nadie. Ya soy mayor, y sé arreglármelas perfectamente por mi cuenta.

Había una nota desafiante en su voz.

—¿Queda alguien de tu clan con vida, muchacha? —le preguntó él en un tono más amable. Tal vez su familia había sido aniquilada y ahora ella exhibía su cuerpo de mala gana, con la esperanza de poder llegar así a encontrar un protector. Se comportaba con la rígida bravuconería de un lobezno que se ha quedado huérfano, condicionado por el salvajismo y el hambre a morder cualquier mano, sin importar que ésta pueda contener comida.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Mis padres están muertos.

—Ay, muchacha, lo siento.

—¿No deberías estar tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de aquí? —cambió rápidamente de tema ella.

Aquella exhibición de dureza, fingida por una mujer tan obviamente desvalida y sola, le pareció conmovedora. Era evidente que todavía le resultaba muy difícil hablar de la pérdida de su clan, y lejos de él la idea de forzarla a mantener semejante conversación. Albert conocía demasiado bien el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

—Ah, pero si la salida se halla justo ante nosotros. ¿Ves la luz del día que se filtra a través de las piedras? Podemos abrirnos paso por ahí.

Dejó que la llama se apagara y la oscuridad los engulló, rota por unos cuantos hilillos de luz a una docena de metros ante ellos. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, Candy contempló con incredulidad los escombros que bloqueaban el túnel.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes mover esos peñascos.

Qué poco sabía aquella muchacha acerca de él. La única pregunta era si Albert lo haría utilizando su cuerpo o sus otras… artes. Impaciente por dejar la cueva, sabía que recurrir a sus habilidades druídicas sería la forma más rápida de salir de allí.

También sería la forma más rápida de asegurar que nunca conseguiría llegar a atraerla hacia su cama. Exhibir semejantes poderes antinaturales ya había hecho huir de la vida de Albert a tres de sus prometidas. A la cuarta la habían matado hacía dos semanas—no, se corrigió, si realmente ya casi era Mabon, entonces hacía un mes y medio de eso—, junto con su hermano Anthony, quien la escoltaba al castillo Andrew para la boda. Albert cerró los ojos para mantener a raya una nueva oleada de pena. A él aún le parecía que sólo hacía dos semanas de aquello.

Nunca había llegado a conocer a su futura prometida. Aunque lamentaba su muerte, lo que realmente lloraba Albert era la pérdida de una esposa en potencia y el temprano fin de una vida tan joven, no a la mujer en sí misma.

Anthony, en cambio… Ah, eso era una pena más abrasadora y amarga que ardía dentro de su pecho. Cerró los ojos, bloqueando el paso al dolor para ocuparse de él más adelante.

Desde la muerte de su hermano, era más vital que nunca que Albert engendrase un heredero. Y pronto. Era el último MacAndrew que quedaba para procrear.

Miró especulativamente a Candy.

No. No utilizaría ninguna magia druida para mover las piedras en presencia de ella.

Estudió durante unos momentos la barricada de piedra antes de lanzar un simple ataque físico. Pero Albert no se limitó a emplear sus brazos en la tarea, sino que le dedicó su cuerpo entero, consciente de que la muchacha se había arrodillado en el suelo del túnel y observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Quizá tensara sus músculos un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario, para mostrarle así el gran premio del que podría llegar a disfrutar cuando estuviera en la cama de Albert. La espera de lo que vendría después era una parte importante del juego amatorio y realzaba en grado sumo la satisfacción final de la mujer.

Nadie podría decir jamás que él no era un amante experto y lleno de atenciones. Con él, la seducción siempre empezaba mucho antes de que le quitara la ropa a una mujer. A las mujeres podía no gustarles la idea de casarse con Albert, pero acudían en tropel buscando el placer de su cama.

Sacar las rocas era una larga labor que iba a requerir su tiempo. A juzgar por lo encajadas que estaban, con las rendijas entre ellas selladas por el polvo del tiempo, Albert supuso que aquella rama del túnel se habría derrumbado hacía muchos años y había quedado completamente olvidada después. Primero apartó las rocas más pequeñas antes de dirigir su atención hacia las de mayores dimensiones, sobre las que utilizó su hacha como una palanca con la que empujarlas y hacerlas rodar. No tardó mucho en llegar a abrir un pequeño pasaje. Un espeso follaje camuflaba la abertura por el otro lado, y Albert enseguida comprendió la razón por la que el túnel había sido olvidado. Lo que antaño había sido una entrada ahora quedaba escondido entre los peñascos y se hallaba cubierto de arbustos espinosos. ¿Quién pensaría en buscar una cueva en un lugar semejante? Estaba claro que sus captores no lo habían llevado al interior de la cueva a través de aquel túnel. Semejante cantidad de follaje no podía haber crecido en un mes.

Miró a la inglesa por encima del hombro. Ella se apresuró a alzar una mirada culpable de las piernas de Albert, y él sonrió.

—No tienes nada que temer —le aseguró—. Liberarnos es fácil. Es el camino lo que será agotador.

—¿Qué camino?

Él no se molestó en responder y volvió a la tarea. Cuanto antes salieran de allí, antes podría dedicar toda su atención a la labor de seducirla. Naturalmente eso tendría que ocurrir mientras iban hacia el castillo de los Andrew, ya que no se atrevía a perder ni un solo instante para llegar allí. Después de haber ensanchado la abertura, Albert utilizó su espada para abrirse paso a través de la densa espesura que oscurecía la entrada. Cuando finalmente hubo abierto un pasaje que consideró lo bastante seguro para que pudiesen recorrerlo, la inglesa se apresuró a reunirse con él. Albert comprendió que si le daba la oportunidad, ella saldría por la abertura como una exhalación y huiría.

—Espera aquí mientras salgo —ordenó.

—Las damas primero —dijo ella dulcemente.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Saldrías corriendo más deprisa que una liebre. —La agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él—. No te aconsejo que huyas de mí, muchacha. Te atraparía fácilmente, y la persecución serviría para encenderme. —Cuando ella intentó quitarse de encima sus manos encogiendo los hombros, Albert le dijo— ¿Es así como me agradeces el que te haya liberado? —se burló—. Al menos podrías concederme alguna pequeña merced a cambio de mis esfuerzos.

Posó la mirada en sus labios, dejándole muy claro con ello qué clase de merced tenía en mente. Cuando ella se los humedeció nerviosamente, Albert se lo tomó como una señal de acatamiento a sus deseos y bajó la cabeza para acercarla a la suya.

Pero la joven, decidida a llevarle la contraria, puso las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de él y lo mantuvo a raya.

—Qué muchacha más arrogante —dijo él con un resoplido, admirando a regañadientes su audacia—. Dame tu mochila.

Después de que ella hubiera sacado aquel fuego tan notable del interior de la mochila, Albert se sentía bastante seguro de que no intentaría huir de él sin tenerla en su posesión.

—No voy a darte mi mochila.

—Entonces no te moverás —dijo él secamente—. Y cuanto más tiempo pase yo de pie aquí, en tan tentadora proximidad…

Ella lo golpeó en el pecho con la mochila, fuerte, y Albert rió. Un intenso rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando él le dijo: —Mal genio tienes, pequeña inglesa. Y la verdad es que te sienta muy bien.

Qué cascarrabias tan preciosa era, apenas más alta que una niña pero llena de curvas voluptuosas y claramente ya lo bastante mayor para poder disfrutar del placer carnal.

Sí, la llevaría con él al castillo Andrew; tal vez demostraría ser una acompañante lo bastante tratable, tal vez más que eso. Quizá podría ser su quinta prometida, pensó con tristeza, y por ventura le sería posible llevarla al altar. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que se mostrara tan poco impresionada por él. Eso resultaba muy refrescante. Con su estatura y su tamaño, por no mencionar las murmuraciones acerca de los MacAndrew que circulaban por todas las Highlands, lo habitual era que Albert asustara a las muchachas.

Se escurrió a través de la abertura y luego cogió de las manos a la joven y la ayudó a pasar por ella, disfrutando la sensación de tener sus manos en las suyas. Transfiriendo la presa a su cintura, la levantó en vilo. Después no la depositó en el suelo de inmediato sino que la miró retadoramente a los ojos mientras la hacía resbalar a lo largo de su cuerpo, deleitándose con el firme empujón de sus pezones contra su pecho. La fricción era deliciosa, y Albert sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban por un instante antes de que ella volviera a encontrarse con los pies en el suelo.

Si la rapidez en el retirarse daba una buena medida del deseo que sentía ella, entonces lo cierto era que deseaba apasionadamente a Albert. Se apresuró a apartarse de él con una expresión alarmada en cuanto los dedos de sus pies tocaron el suelo. Él le miró los pezones, ahora dos pequeños picos fruncidos debajo de su camisola. Ella bajó la vista y cruzó desafiantemente los brazos encima de sus hermosos pechos al tiempo que le enseñaba los dientes en un diminuto y feroz fruncimiento. Él rió, porque lo único que había conseguido con ello era juntar aquel turgente par de montículos y elevarlos un poco, incrementando así diez veces el deseo que ya estaba sintiendo Albert de enterrar el rostro en la generosa línea entre sus senos.

—Te he dicho que no huyas de mí —le recordó—. No puedes correr más que yo.

La miró de arriba abajo. Su piel, y Albert estaba viendo una espléndida cantidad de ella, era perfecta y libre de cicatrices, sin que mostrara señal alguna de enfermedad. Su cintura era esbelta, su vientre tenía la leve curva que él tanto adoraba en una muchacha; y aunque sus caderas eran generosas, Albert sospechaba que aún no había traído ningún bebé al mundo. La intensa luz del día, que a menudo resultaba muy poco favorecedora para una joven, en su caso sólo servía para rendirle homenaje, y Albert reprimió un gemido. Nunca se había sentido tan intensamente deseoso de hacer suya a una mujer.

—Deja de mirarme así —dijo ella bruscamente.

La mirada de él se encontró con la suya; ella tenía los ojos del color y una belleza el verdor de los campos escoceses en el preludio de la primavera, mas sus ojos lo eran mas que en ellos me perderia cual si fuera un bosque encantado, ojos de esmeralda y oro .

—¿Por qué te muestras tan susceptible, inglesa? ¿Es porque yo soy un escocés?

—Es porque eres un hombre dominante, entrometido y altanero.

—Soy un hombre —replicó él sin inmutarse. —Si a los hombres se les permite comportarse de un modo tan atroz, ¿cómo se supone que han de actuar las mujeres? —Mostrándoles lo mucho que aprecian el que ellos hagan tal cosa. Y a los de mi clan nos gusta que las mujeres sean exigentes en la cama —añadió él con una sonrisa.

Cuando la mirada de ella se volvió todavía más gélida, dijo—: No respondes nada bien a una chanza. Puedes estar tranquila, Candy White. Sólo pretendo aliviar tus miedos. No has de temer nada, muchacha. Yo cuidaré de ti, a pesar de la mala sangre que tienes. Hasta los ingleses pueden aprender. En ocasiones —añadió, sólo para provocarla.

Ella gruñó con lo que realmente fue un sonido gutural en su garganta, como si él la hubiera irritado hasta tal punto que nada le habría gustado más que darle una patada. Albert se encontró abrigando la esperanza de que lo haría. Ardía en deseos de tener cualquier excusa para poder debatirse con ella y tomar su suave cuerpo debajo del suyo. Entonces haría que el gruñido volviera a sonar dentro de su garganta, pero por una razón completamente distinta: habría pasado a ser un gemido de deseo mientras él se enterraba entre los muslos de ella.

Pero por muy mentecata que pudiera ser aquella muchacha, sabía que no debía llegar a provocar el contacto: Albert pudo verlo en sus ojos llenos de tormenta. Su falta de inteligencia no parecía excluir el sentido común. Albert tragó una gran bocanada de aire fresco y sonrió. Había quedado libre de la cueva, estaba vivo y pronto estaría en casa. Descubriría a los traidores y se recompensaría a sí mismo con aquella magnífica **bretona**. El laird de los Andrew pensó que la vida era maravillosa.

Continuara...

 **Bretona** : De una primitiva raza celta pobladora de Inglaterra.


	6. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

No siendo una mujer dada a la violencia, Candy se sorprendió mucho ante aquel súbito deseo de darle una patada a Albert MacAndrew. No quería cortarlo en rebanadas y diseccionarlo verbalmente, que habría sido el comportamiento más maduro, sino que deseaba golpearlo, quizás incluso morderlo la próxima vez que la tocara. Le bastaba con mirarlo para que su mente entrara en un año sabático instantáneo. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan irremediablemente machista. Hacía aflorar lo peor que había en ella, hundiéndola en un nivel tan bajo y primitivo como el suyo. Candy quería lanzarse sobre él y darle de puñetazos.

Albert MacAndrew se comportaba como si, por el mero hecho de haberla encontrado sentada encima de él, fuera su propietario. Estaba claro que los nobles escoceses no habían cambiado gran cosa a lo largo de los siglos.

A Candy no se le había pasado por alto su proclama de que era un auténtico laird; de hecho, optó por hacer como que no la había oído. Él parecía esperar una reverencia o un desvanecimiento de tímida doncella, y Candy no estaba dispuesta a inclinarse ante su engreimiento. Al parecer, siglos de sumisión a los ingleses no habían enseñado a los escoceses a someterse en absoluto. Albert MacAndrew probablemente era uno de esos aristócratas pagados de sí mismos que se esforzaban por restaurar la independencia de Escocia para así poder pavonearse por ahí como si fuera un reyezuelo, luciendo esa curiosa falda a la que llamaban kilt y el resto de sus oropeles. Incluso prefería utilizar esa manera de hablar tan arcaica que se empleaba hacía siglos.

Y no cabía duda de que era todo un mujeriego. Atractivo, de hablar meloso y excesivamente aficionado a tocar y meter mano.

Probablemente tan duro de mollera como una caja de piedras, no obstante, porque toda aquella musculatura no podía dejar espacio para demasiado cerebro.

—Ahora he de regresar al hostal —le informó Candy.

—No hay necesidad de que busques cobijo en una taberna de rústicos. Serás generosamente alojada en mi morada. Yo atenderé a tus necesidades. —Curvó posesivamente la mano sobre su cuello y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos—. Me gusta tu manera de llevar el pelo. No es muy habitual, pero la encuentro de lo más… sensual.

Muy enfadada, Candy se apartó los rizos de los ojos.

—Vamos a ver si dejamos clara una cosa, MacAndrew. No voy a ir a tu casa contigo. No me voy a ir a la cama contigo, y no voy a perder ni un solo instante más discutiendo contigo.

—Prometo no burlarme de ti cuando cambies de parecer, muchacha.

—Oooh. En contra de lo que tú puedas pensar, conmigo la arrogancia no funciona como un afrodisíaco.

Eso era mentira, aunque únicamente en parte. La arrogancia por sí sola no surtía ese efecto, pero aquel hombre arrogante en particular era una auténtica piruleta dotada de piernas, y Candy estaba segura de que poner los labios sobre cualquier parte de él satisfaría el implacable anhelo de naturaleza oral con el que ya llevaba diez días, siete horas y cuarenta y tres minutos luchando, sin que ello quisiera decir que estuviese contando el paso del tiempo.

—Afro-di-síaco —repitió él lentamente con el ceño fruncido. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, y luego dijo—: Ah, griego. Afrodita y akos . ¿Te refieres a una poción de amor?

—Algo así.

Candy lo contempló recelosamente y se preguntó cómo era posible que él no conociera aquella palabra. Y ¿por qué descomponerla en partes griegas?

Cuando él sonrió con engreimiento, Candy bajó la mirada y fingió sentir una súbita fascinación por sus cutículas. Ser tan condenadamente atractivo no podía ser bueno ni para él mismo, y además lo tenía demasiado cerca.

Él deslizó las manos entre sus cabellos y tiró suavemente, obligándola a que lo mirase.

—Dime que no sientes el calor del emparejamiento entre nosotros. Dime que no me deseas, Candy White.

Su mirada la desafiaba a mentir. Consternada, Candy comprendió que él podía percibir lo mucho que lo deseaba, del mismo modo en que ella podía percibir que él quería tener su cuerpo debajo del suyo, así que hizo lo que su trabajo de gestionar reclamaciones de seguros le había enseñado a hacer mejor: negar, negar, negar.

—Oh, no te deseo —replicó burlonamente.

Sí, claro. La tensión sexual entre ellos casi podía ser calificada como una quinta fuerza de la naturaleza.

Él ladeó la cabeza. Una rubia ceja subió y él la miró con ojos llenos de regocijo, como si pudiera acceder de algún modo a su conflicto interno. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó en una tenue sonrisa.

—Cuando por fin digas la verdad, pequeña inglesa, será muy dulce.

Las meras palabras en tus labios me pondrán tan duro como una piedra.

A ella le pareció imprudente señalar que ya lo estaba. Cuando enterró las manos en sus cabellos, Albert había hecho que aquella parte de él la rozara. Candy no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a la conmoción cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba contemplando la posibilidad de llevar a cabo impulsivamente el acto sexual con aquel hombre, tratando de decidir qué era lo peor que podía suceder si ella llegaba a hacer lo mismo que muchas personas a las que conocía: meterse en la cama con alguien a quien acababan de conocer. Dios, Albert era tan tentador. Ella quería experimentar pasión, y cuando él la miraba del modo en que estaba haciéndolo en aquel preciso instante, Candy tenía la sensación de que toda una epifanía podía estar a sólo un escurridizo beso de distancia de ella.

Pero él era obstinado, demasiado magnífico para la paz mental de cualquiera, una variable salvajemente impredecible dentro de una arriesgada ecuación, y ella sabía lo que podían hacer esas ecuaciones: crear el caos. Aquel aleteo nervioso dentro de su estómago y el deseo que experimentaba ahora eran sensaciones demasiado nuevas para que Candy actuara dejándose guiar por ellas sin haberlo meditado mucho antes.

Aunque quería renovar su vida y estaba decidida a perder la virginidad, Candy estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que cambiar su manera de hacer las cosas no era tan fácil como ella había imaginado. Pensar en hacerlo con un completo desconocido era muy distinto a zambullirse en el calor, la desnudez y lo primario del acto. Especialmente cuando ese completo desconocido era tan hombre, un poco extraño y un mucho abrumador. Los recién encontrados sentimientos de deseo de Candy la asustaban. La intensidad con que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él la asustaba.

Se dijo que quizá podría hacerlo con él en el último día de su viaje. No cabía duda de que él estaba dispuesto. Así podría tener lo que sabía iba a ser el tipo de sexo que hace latir desenfrenadamente el corazón, y luego volar de regreso a casa y no tener que volver a verlo nunca. Antes de salir de Estados Unidos había comprado condones, y ahora se hallaban a buen recaudo dentro de su mochila…

¡Basta! ¿Era contagiosa la locura? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Una enérgica sacudida de la cabeza de él le devolvió la cordura.

—Ven —dijo.

«Ya me gustaría —pensó Candy con un suspiro—, pero eres demasiado peligroso.»

Como él había echado a andar colina abajo en la dirección por donde quedaba el hostal, lo siguió.

—No tienes por qué llevarme cogida de la mano —protestó—. No voy a salir corriendo.

Los ojos de él se achicaron con una silenciosa diversión mientras la soltaba.

—Me gusta cogerte de la mano. Pero puedes caminar junto a mí —le informó.

—No caminaría por ningún otro sitio —murmuró ella.

Ir detrás de él alimentaría el ego de Albert, aunque al menos eso le permitiría contemplar aquel cuerpo tan increíble sin ser observada. Delante, lo pasaría fatal porque sentiría su mirada posada en ella. Estar junto a él era el único modo tolerable de caminar.

Él daba unas zancadas muy largas; su paso natural era casi una pequeña carrera para ella, pero Candy se negó a quejarse. Cuanto más deprisa caminara Albert, más deprisa podría envolverse ella con la seguridad del pueblo lleno de gente. Candy nunca había soñado que agradecería tanto ver a un montón de representantes de la tercera edad.

Ocupada en tramar su educado pero rápido alejamiento de la presencia de él, Candy no se dio cuenta de que Albert se había detenido hasta que lo tuvo a una cierta distancia detrás de ella. Se volvió y lo llamó con un gesto lleno de impaciencia, pero él tenía los ojos clavados en el pueblo que se divisaba allí abajo.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Candy.

Él no pareció oírla. Candy volvió a llamarlo y agitó los brazos para atraer su atención, pero él permaneció inmóvil con la mirada fija en el paisaje.

«Estupendo —decidió ella—, es un momento perfecto para irse, y le llevo una buena delantera.» Echó a correr ladera abajo. Mientras estiraba las piernas como si corriera por su vida, de pronto se sintió ridícula. Si aquel hombre realmente hubiese estado planeando hacerle daño, habría podido hacérselo mucho antes. Con todo, Candy no conseguía quitarse de encima la sensación de que iba a dejar atrás algo increíblemente peligroso en aquella ladera —mucho más que un simple hombre—, y de que era más prudente hacerlo en ese momento.

Corrió durante varios segundos antes de que el proyectil la fulminara desde atrás. Candy se tambaleó y cayó sobre su estómago encima de un esponjoso retazo de veza púrpura, atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Albert. Él la obligó a extender las manos por encima de la cabeza y la apretó contra el suelo.

—Te he dicho que no huyas de mí — rechinó—. ¿Cuál es la palabra que no has entendido?

—Bueno, dejaste de moverte —argüyó Candy—. Te llamé. Y ay, maldita sea, ahora me duele todo.

Cuando Albert no respondió y se limitó a elevar ligeramente su cuerpo por encima del de ella para que pudiese respirar, Candy fue consciente del sutil cambio que había tenido lugar en él. El corazón de Albert retumbaba atronadoramente contra la espalda de ella, su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, y sus manos temblaban sobre las suyas.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué horror podía hacer temblar unas manos tan fuertes?

Él señaló un coche que se perdía de vista por la carretera llena de curvas debajo de ellos.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, es eso?

Candy entornó los ojos.

—Parece un Volkswagen, pero desde esta distancia no puedo asegurarlo. El sol me da en los ojos.

—¿Un qué?

—Volkswagen.

—¿Qué vagón dices que es eso?

—Es un Volkswagen. Un coche.

¿Se estaría quedando sordo?

—¿Y eso?

La mejilla de él le rozó la sien cuando Candy volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia donde señalaba.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó como una lechuza. Albert parecía estar señalando el hostal—. ¿Te refieres al hostal?

—No, me refiero a esa cosa que brilla con unos colores como yo no había visto jamás. Y ¿qué hay de todos esos árboles sin hojas? ¿Qué les ha pasado a los árboles? Y ¿por qué tienen cuerdas atadas entre ellos? ¿Piensan que se escaparán si no los tienen sujetos? ¡Nunca he visto avergonzar así a unos robles!

Candy contempló en un cauteloso silencio el letrero de neón que se alzaba sobre el hostal y los postes de teléfonos.

—¿Y bien, muchacha? —Albert hizo varias inspiraciones muy lentas y profundas, y luego dijo con voz trémula—: Nada de todo esto se hallaba aquí antes. Nunca había visto nada tan extraño. Parece como si la mitad de los clanes de Escocia hubieran venido a vivir alrededor del lago de Brodie, y estoy seguro de que él no aprobaría todo esto. Brodie es un hombre al que le gusta mucho la soledad. —Se levantó de encima de ella y le dio la vuelta, y luego la incorporó de tal modo que Candy quedó arrodillada de cara a él. Le rodeó los hombros con las manos y la sacudió—. ¿Qué es un coche? ¿Qué propósito tiene?

—Oh, por el amor del cielo… ¡tú ya sabes lo que es un coche! Deja de fingir. Has estado bastante convincente en el papel de noble arcaico, pero no sigas jugando conmigo.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada, pero por debajo de su ira lo cierto era que él había empezado a asustarla. La expresión que había en el rostro de Albert no podía estar más llena de perplejidad, y Candy creyó entrever una sombra de miedo en sus brillantes ojos.

—¿Qué es un coche? —repitió él en voz baja.

Candy se dispuso a soltar un comentario cáustico y luego titubeó. Quizás estaba enfermo. Quizás aquella situación era infinitamente más peligrosa de lo que pensaba ella.

—Es una máquina propulsada por… esto… gasolina y una batería. —De pronto decidió seguirle la corriente, darle la respuesta más corta—. La gente viaja dentro de ellos.

Sin que llegaran a producir sonido alguno, los labios de él formaron las palabras «gasolina» y «batería». Después permaneció completamente inmóvil por un instante, y entonces dijo:

—¿Inglesa?

—Candy —lo corrigió ella.

—¿Realmente eres inglesa?

—No. Soy americana.

—Americana. Ya veo… bueno, en realidad no lo veo, pero… ¿Candy?

—¿Qué?

Las preguntas que le hacía Albert habían empezado a asustarla.

—¿En qué siglo me encuentro?

Candy sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Se masajeó las sienes, asaltada por un súbito dolor de cabeza. Pensándolo bien, un hombre que rezumaba semejante sexualidad en estado puro debía tener algún defecto fatal. Candy no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. ¿Cómo respondías a semejante pregunta? ¿Se atrevería a levantarse y marcharse como si tal cosa, o volvería él a dejarla tendida en el suelo?

—Te he preguntado qué siglo es éste —repitió él sin inmutarse.

—El veintiuno —contestó ella, cerrando los ojos.

¿Estaba jugando él a alguna clase de juego? Las gruesas mayúsculas de un titular de periódico se estamparon en el interior de los párpados de Candy, haciendo huir todo pensamiento racional:

 _ **LA HIJA REBELDE DE DOS FÍSICOS DE RENOMBRE MUNDIAL ES SECUESTRADA POR UN PACIENTE ESCAPADO DE UN SANATORIO MENTAL. [SUBTITULADO:] TENDRÍA QUE HABER HECHO CASO A SUS PADRES Y NO HABERSE MOVIDO DEL LABORATORIO.**_

Albert guardaba silencio, y cuando abrió los ojos Candy vio que su mirada recorría rápidamente el pueblo: las embarcaciones en el lago, los edificios, los coches, las brillantes luces y letreros, los ciclistas en las calles. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y escuchó el ruido de las bocinas, el zumbido de las motos y, procedentes de algún café, los compases de un bajo de rock. Después se frotó la mandíbula con una expresión entre pensativa y recelosa. Pasado un rato asintió, como si acabara de zanjar un debate interno que hubiera estado manteniendo consigo mismo.

—Cristo —murmuró al tiempo que los agujeros de su aristocrática nariz se dilataban como los de un animal acorralado—. No he perdido sólo una luna. He perdido siglos.

«¿Sólo una luna? ¿Siglos?» Candy se sujetó el labio inferior entre el pulgar y el índice y lo apretó.

Entonces él volvió a mirarla y contempló su camisa, su mochila, su pelo, sus pantalones cortos y, finalmente, sus botas de montañismo. Tomó uno de sus pies levantándolo del suelo, lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo estudió por un largo instante antes de volver a alzar los ojos hacia ella. Sus rubias cejas descendieron.

—¿Les pones nombre a tus medias?

—¿Qué?

Albert pasó los dedos por las palabras «Polo Sport» escritas con puntadas en la gruesa lana del calcetín de Candy. Luego su mirada se clavó en la lengüeta de sus botas de montañismo: Timberland. Antes de que ella pudiera dar forma a una réplica, él dijo:

—Dame tu mochila.

Candy suspiró y se dispuso a entregársela, pero antes abrió la cremallera del compartimiento principal porque no se sentía de humor para enzarzarse en una discusión acerca de las cremalleras. Teniendo en cuenta la que había en sus pantalones —si era cierto que él no sabía cómo funcionaban—, no tenía ninguna prisa por darle clases sobre el tema. Con Albert suelto por el mundo, las mujeres deberían coserse candados en sus cremalleras.

Él cogió la mochila y esparció su contenido sobre el suelo. Cuando vio caer su móvil, Candy tuvo un enfado momentáneo consigo misma por haberse olvidado de él, hasta que recordó que de todos modos no funcionaría allí en Escocia. Mientras Albert recogía el móvil de entre el enredo de sus pertenencias, Candy vio que ya no funcionaría nunca más. La caja de plástico había quedado aplastada en una de las muchas caídas, y el móvil se desmenuzó en las manos de él. Albert contempló con fascinación la diminuta tecnología del interior.

Examinó sus cosméticos, abrió un estuche de maquillaje y se miró en el espejito. Las barras de proteínas de Candy fueron arrojadas a un lado junto con la caja de condones (gracias a Dios), y cuando Albert vio su cepillo de dientes, la mirada de perplejidad pasó de la larga y espesa mata de rizos de Candy al diminuto cepillo para luego volver a posarse nuevamente en su pelo. Una ceja se arqueó en una expresión de duda. Albert cogió el último número de Cosmopolitan , contempló la foto de la modelo a medio vestir que había en la portada y luego hojeó rápidamente la revista para quedarse boquiabierto ante las fotos de brillantes colores. Pasó los dedos por las páginas como atontado.

—Y Silvan piensa que sus tomos iluminados son hermosos—murmuró.

Cuando empezó a inspeccionar las bragas de vivos colores de Candy, ella decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Cerró el puño sobre la delgada seda de color lima que Albert estaba examinando en aquel momento y sacudió firmemente la cabeza.

Pero cuando él la miró, Candy se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, la seducción se hallaba completamente ausente de los pensamientos de Albert. Su deseo de salir huyendo fue abruptamente vencido por la expresión de angustia que había en el rostro de él, y ya no se sintió tan segura de que Albert estuviese jugando con ella. Si lo estaba haciendo, no cabía duda de que era un consumado actor.

Candy le cogió la revista de las manos y señaló la fecha en la esquina. Albert abrió todavía más los ojos.

—¿Qué siglo creías que era? —preguntó, disgustada consigo misma por ser tan incapaz de resistirse a un hombre magnífico.

Albert no poseía absolutamente ninguna cualidad que lo redimiese y parecía carecer de intelecto alguno, pero aun así ella se sentía atraída hacia él como una mariposa hacia una llama, y ¿qué más daba que con ello fuera a quemarse las alas?

—El dieciséis —replicó él huecamente.

Sonaba tan alectado que Candy se sintió conmovida y pasó los dedos por su mandíbula tallada a cincel, dejando que permanecieran allí más tiempo de lo que hubiera sido prudente.

—MacAndrew, necesitas ayuda —lo consoló—. Y te encontraremos ayuda.

Él cerró su mano sobre la de Candy, volvió la cabeza y le besó la palma.

—Te doy las gracias. Me complace que acudas tan prestamente en mi socorro.

Candy se apresuró a retirar la mano.

—Ven conmigo al pueblo, y te llevaré a ver a un médico. Probablemente te caíste y ahora tienes una conmoción —dijo Candy, esperando que fuese cierto.

La alternativa era que hubiera estado vagando por ahí, sólo Dios sabía durante cuánto tiempo, pensando que era algún noble medieval, y ella simplemente no podía hacer compatible al hombre poderoso y arrogante con un esquizofrénico paranoide aquejado de delirios. Candy no quería que él estuviera enfermo. Quería que fuese justo lo que parecía ser: competente, fuerte y lleno de salud. Parecía imposible que un caso clínico pudiera ser tan… majestuoso e imponente.

—No —dijo él con dulzura mientras su mirada iba una vez más a la fecha en la revista—. No vamos a ir a tu pueblo, sino a Ban Drochaid—dijo finalmente—. Y no disponemos de mucho tiempo. El viaje será duro, pero te agasajaré con la mayor de las delicadezas en cuanto lleguemos. Me ocuparé de que seas grandemente recompensada por tu asistencia.

Oh, Dios, pretendía llevarla a su castillo Realmente estaba como una cabra.

—No voy a ir a esas piedras contigo —dijo Candy en el tono más tranquilo de que fue capaz dadas las circunstancias—. Deja que te lleve a un médico. Confía en mí.

—Confía tú en mí —dijo Albert mientras la levantaba del suelo y la dejaba de pie junto a él—. Te necesito, Candy. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Y yo estoy intentando prestártela…

—Pero es que no lo entiendes.

—¡Sé que estás enfermo!

Él sacudió su dorada cabeza, y a la luz de última hora de la tarde sus ojos azules eran límpidos, serenos e inteligentes. No había el menor destello de locura acechando en ellos, sólo inquietud y resolución.

—No, me encuentro bien y no he sido tocado del modo que piensas. Lo verás por ti misma.

—No voy a ir contigo —dijo ella firmemente— Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Debes olvidarte de ellas. El clan de los Andrew está antes que nada, y con el tiempo lo entenderás. Ahora, te lo pregunto por última vez, ¿vienes conmigo por voluntad propia y sin que nada te obligue a ello?

—Eso ni lo sueñes, bárbaro.

Cuando él le agarró la muñeca, Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert había sacado una especie de cadena de algún lugar de su cuerpo mientras discutían. Cuando cerró los eslabones de metal alrededor de su muñeca dejándola sujeta a él, Candy abrió la boca para gritar, pero él se la cubrió con una poderosa mano.

—Entonces vendrás conmigo únicamente por mi voluntad. Que así sea.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

«Casi quinientos años», pensó Albert sombríamente. ¿Cómo podía ser? Se sentía como si ayer mismo hubiera ido a cabalgar por las praderas llenas de brezo de las Highlands de su hogar. Su mente se tambaleaba bajo los efectos de la conmoción, y por mucho que tratara de negarlo, sabía que era cierto. Lo sabía con un conocimiento gnóstico nacido de la misma médula de su ser que no podía ser cuestionado. El tiempo de Candy se sentía distinto, el ritmo natural de los elementos era frenético, disgregado. El mundo de ella no tenía nada de sano.

Habían transcurrido siglos, y Albert no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ocurrir aquello. La búsqueda en su memoria no había suministrado ningún dato adicional. Cinco siglos de sopor parecían haber enmudecido su memoria y atenuado los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar justo antes de que fuera hecho cautivo. Lo único que sabía era que había sido atraído a alguna clase de emboscada en la que tomaron parte varias personas. Había habido hombres armados. Había habido cánticos y fragantes humaredas, que hedían a brujería y druidismo. Obviamente había sido drogado, pero luego ¿qué? ¿Lo habían encantado mediante un hechizo de sueño? Y si había sido hechizado, ¿por quién? Lo que era todavía más importante, ¿por qué? El porqué le diría si todo su clan había sido elegido como objetivo.

Un gélido dedo de temor le rozó la columna cuando consideró la posibilidad de que los suyos hubieran sido atacados debido a la sabiduría que protegían.

¿Había creído alguien finalmente en los rumores e ido en busca de pruebas?

Los varones del clan Andrew eran druidas, al igual que lo habían sido sus antepasados durante milenios. Pero lo que muy pocos sabían era que en su caso no se trataba de simples druidas que se las arreglaran con una sabiduría incompleta, perdida en su mayor parte en la fatídica guerra librada hacía milenios. Los Andrew poseían toda aquella sabiduría y eran los únicos guardianes de las piedras verticales.

Si después de que lo hubieran hecho cautivo, su padre, Silvan, había sido muerto por los captores, entonces la sabiduría sagrada quedaría perdida para siempre, y el conocimiento que protegían los hombres del clan —que sólo debía ser utilizado cuando el mundo estuviera desesperadamente necesitado de él— habría sido completamente derrotado.

Miró a Candy. ¡Si ella no lo hubiese despertado, podría haber dormido durante toda la eternidad! Albert murmuró una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento.

En cuanto se puso a reflexionar sobre su situación, comprendió que por ahora el cómo y el porqué de que lo hubieran hecho cautivo eran irrelevantes. No encontraría respuestas en la época de Candy. Lo que importaba era la acción: Drustan podía considerarse lo bastante bendecido con que lo hubieran despertado, y ahora contaba tanto con la ocasión como con el poder de corregir las cosas. Mas para hacerlo tenía que estar en Ban Drochaid la medianoche de Mabon.

Volvió a mirar a Candy, pero ella se negó a devolverle la mirada. Ya hacía rato que había oscurecido y habían hecho buenos progresos, interponiendo muchos kilómetros entre ellos y el horripilante y ruidoso pueblo. A la luz de la luna, la suave piel de Candy rielaba con la cálida riqueza de una perla. Albert se dio el gusto de imaginársela desnuda, algo que no resultaba muy difícil habida cuenta de la poca ropa que llevaba. Candy era toda una mujer y hacía aflorar al hombre más primitivo dentro de él, despertando una feroz necesidad de poseer y aparearse. Sus pezones eran claramente visibles bajo la delgada tela de su camisa, y Albert anhelaba tomarlos en su boca y chuparlos. Candy era una muchacha tremendamente hermosa, con una espalda hecha de acero y unas curvas que atraerían la mirada incluso de Neil, el devoto sacerdote del clan Andrew. A Albert se le había puesto dura en cuanto abrió los ojos y la miró, y había permanecido largo tiempo en un incómodo estado de erección. Una sola mirada insinuante de ella bastaría para volver a ponerlo en la misma situación, pero a Albert no lo preocupaba excesivamente que ella pudiera llegar a lanzarle semejante mirada. Candy no le había dirigido la palabra en horas, desde que él se había negado por centésima vez a liberarla. Desde que él le había dicho que se la echaría al hombro y la llevaría a cuestas si tenía que hacerlo.

El hecho de que no gritara, se desmayara o suplicase ser puesta en libertad lo intrigaba. Su primera impresión de ella no había sido totalmente correcta; aunque su extraña manera de hablar hacía que fuese difícil discernirlo, Candy poseía una pincelada de inteligencia. Ya había demostrado tener una excelente capacidad para el razonamiento mientras intentaba convencerlo de que no la llevara consigo, y cuando comprendió que no había ninguna posibilidad de que él se volviera atrás, lo trató como si simplemente él no existiera.

«Bravo, Candy —pensó— Estás resultando ser una muchacha de lo más fascinante.»

Si bien al principio la había tomado por una huérfana o una superviviente de la matanza de un clan, una mujer dispuesta a entregar su cuerpo para obtener un protector —lo cual explicaría su atuendo y su manera de comportarse—, después se le había ocurrido pensar que Candy simplemente podía ser un típico exponente de su época. Quizás en cinco siglos las mujeres habían llegado a cambiar hasta ese punto. Entonces ¿por qué, se preguntó, percibía en ella una silenciosa tristeza, una sombra de vulnerabilidad que desmentía todas sus bravatas?

Albert sabía que ella pensaba que la había obligado a seguirlo porque la deseaba, y se dijo que ojalá friera así de simple. No podía negar que la encontraba completamente irresistible y estaba impaciente por acostarse con ella, pero de pronto las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más complicadas. En cuanto Albert hubo descubierto que estaba atrapado en el futuro, comprendió que necesitaba a Candy. Cuando hubieran llegado a las piedras de Ban Drochaid —si lo peor resultaba ser cierto y su castillo había desaparecido— había un ritual que él debía llevar a cabo, por mucho que eso pudiera dolerle a su conciencia. Existía una posibilidad de que el ritual no saliera bien, y si eso ocurría, entonces Albert necesitaría tener a Candy White junto a él.

Ella empezaba a cansarse y Albert sintió una punzada de pena por estar haciéndola padecer de aquella manera. Cuando Candy tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó sobre él, sólo para sisear y apartarse rápidamente, Albert se ablandó. Le daría aquella noche, porque después de mañana ya no habría manera de detenerse. Candy estaba a punto de desplomarse, así que le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros y el otro por detrás de las rodillas, y la depositó encima del tronco cubierto de musgo de un enorme árbol que se había desplomado sobre el suelo del bosque. Sentada en aquel tronco descomunal con los pies colgando en el aire a bastantes centímetros del suelo, se la veía pequeña y delicada. Los corazones de los guerreros no siempre iban unidos a un fuerte cuerpo de guerrero, y aunque Albert podía viajar tres días sin reposo o comida, ella no soportaría unas condiciones semejantes.

Subiéndose al tronco, se sentó a su lado.

—Candy —dijo suavemente.

No hubo respuesta.

—Candy, de verdad que no te haré ningún daño —le aseguró.

—Ya me lo has hecho —replicó ella.

—¿Vuelves a hablarme?

—Estoy encadenada a ti. Había planeado no volver a hablarte nunca, pero he decidido que no tengo ganas de facilitarte las cosas, así que voy a contarte sin cesar y con el más vivido detalle lo mal que me siento. Te llenaré los oídos con mis estridentes quejas. Haré que desees haber perdido el oído cuando naciste. Albert rió. Candy había vuelto a ser su inglesa despectiva.

—Eres libre de atormentarme a cada oportunidad que se te presente. Siento causarte tantas incomodidades, pero he de hacerlo. No me queda otra elección.

Ella arqueó una ceja y lo miró con desdén.

—Quiero estar segura de que entiendo esta situación. Tú piensas que vienes del siglo dieciséis. ¿De qué año, exactamente?

—Mil quinientos dieciocho.

—Y en el año mil quinientos dieciocho, ¿vivías en algún lugar cerca de aquí?

—Sí.

—Y ¿eras un noble?

—Sí.

—Y ¿cómo es que terminaste durmiendo dentro de una cueva en el siglo veintiuno?

—Eso es lo que tengo que descubrir.

—Andrew , es imposible. Dejando aparte ese delirio tuyo, me parece que estás relativamente cuerdo. Un poco machista, pero no demasiado anormal. Un hombre no puede quedarse dormido y despertar cinco siglos después. Fisiológicamente es imposible. He oído hablar de Rip Van Winkle y de la Bella Durmiente, pero eso son cuentos de hadas.

—Dudo que las hadas hayan tenido nada que ver. Sospecho que fueron gitanos o brujería —le confió él.

—Oh, vaya, eso es infinitamente tranquilizador —dijo ella, en un tono demasiado dulce—. Gracias por haberme aclarado ese punto.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—¿Crees en las hadas? —replicó ella a su vez.

—Hadas no es más que otro nombre para los Tuatha de Danaan. Y sí, existen, aunque se mantienen alejados de los hombres mortales. Nosotros los escoceses siempre lo hemos sabido. Has llevado una existencia muy aislada, ¿verdad?

Cuando ella cerró los ojos, Albert sonrió. Qué ingenua era.

Después ella abrió los ojos, lo obsequió con una sonrisa condescendiente y cambió de tema como si no quisiera que la frágil mente de él se viera sometida a un esfuerzo excesivo. Albert se mordió el labio para evitar que se le escapara un resoplido despectivo. Al menos volvía a hablarle.

—¿Por qué vas a Ban Drochaid, y por qué insistes en llevarme contigo?

Albert sopesó lo que podía llegar a contarle sin asustarla.

—He de llegar a las piedras porque ahí es donde está mi castillo…

—¿Está, o estaba? Si esperas convencerme de que realmente vienes del siglo dieciséis, tendrás que usar mejor los tiempos verbales.

Él la miró reprobadoramente.

—Estaba, Candy. Rezo para que todavía siga en pie.

Tenía que seguir en pie, porque si llegaban a las piedras y no quedaba ni rastro de su castillo, entonces la situación de Albert sería realmente preocupante.

—Así que esperas poder visitar a tus descendientes. Suponiendo, naturalmente, que yo te siga la corriente en este absurdo juego—añadió ella.

No, a menos que su padre, a los sesenta y dos años de edad, hubiera conseguido engendrar de alguna manera a otro descendiente después de que Albert hubiera sido hecho cautivo, cosa altamente improbable dado que Silvan no había vuelto a estar con una mujer desde que murió la madre de Albert al menos que Albert supiera. Pero él no podía contarle nada de eso. No podía arriesgarse a asustarla hasta el extremo de hacerla huir cuando la necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

No tendría que haberse molestado en buscar una evasiva apropiada, porque cuando sus titubeos se prolongaron demasiado para su gusto, Candy se limitó a lanzarle otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué me necesitas?

—No conozco tu siglo, y el terreno entre este sitio y mi hogar puede haber cambiado mucho —dijo él, ofreciendo la verdad incompleta sin inmutarse—. Necesito un guía que conozca las costumbres de este siglo. Puede que tenga que pasar por vuestros pueblos, y podría haber peligros que yo no percibiría hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

Aquello sonaba bastante convincente, pensó. Ella estaba mirándolo con un evidente escepticismo.

—Candy, ya sé que piensas que he perdido la memoria, o que estoy enfermo y padezco delirios, pero considera esto: ¿y si te equivocas y yo digo la verdad? ¿Te he hecho daño? Aparte de obligarte a venir conmigo, ¿te he hecho daño de alguna otra manera?

—No —admitió ella a regañadientes.

—Mírame, Candy. —Le tomó el rostro entre las manos de tal modo que ella tuvo que mirarlo directamente a los ojos. La cadena tintineó entre sus muñecas—. ¿De verdad crees que te deseo algún mal?

Ella se apartó un mechón de la cara con un suave soplido.

—Estoy encadenada a ti. Eso me preocupa.

Albert corrió un riesgo calculado. Con un movimiento impaciente soltó los eslabones, contando con que el calor del emparejamiento que había entre ellos impediría que Candy saliera huyendo al momento.

—Perfecto. Eres libre. Te he juzgado mal. Creía que eras una mujer buena y compasiva, no una cobarde incapaz de soportar nada que escape a su entendimiento…

—¡No soy una cobarde!

—… y para la que no puede ser real un hecho que no casa con su idea de las cosas. —Soltó un bufido despectivo—. Qué visión tan estrecha tienes del mundo.

—¡Oh! —Candy frunció el ceño y se apartó de él sobre el tronco caído. Después subió una pierna al tronco para quedar a horcajadas encima de su enorme mole y se puso de cara a Albert—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de hacer que me sienta mal por no creer en tu historia? Y le aseguro que no tengo una visión estrecha del mundo. Probablemente soy una de las pocas personas que no la tienen. Te asombraría saber lo amplia y bien informada que es mi visión del mundo.

Se masajeó la piel de la muñeca mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Eres toda una contradicción —dijo él con dulzura—. Hay momentos en los que creo ver en ti coraje y en otros no veo nada más que cobardía. Dime, ¿siempre estás en desacuerdo contigo misma?

Ella se llevó una mano a la garganta y abrió mucho los ojos. Albert había dado con un punto sensible. Implacablemente, siguió hurgando en él:

—¿Sería mucho pedirte que dieras un poco de tu precioso tiempo para ayudar a alguien que se encuentra muy necesitado? Del modo en que esa persona desea ser ayudada, no del modo en que tú piensas que se la debería ayudar.

—Estás haciendo que suene como si todo fuera culpa mía. Lo presentas como si fuera yo la que está loca —protestó ella.

—Si lo que digo es cierto, y a fe mía que lo es, entonces me parece que no eres nada razonable —dijo él sin perder la calma—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo encuentro tu mundo (sin ningún conocimiento de los antiguos, con sus árboles que no tienen ramas ni hojas, y toda esa ropa con nombres y apellidos) tan antinatural como encuentras tú mi historia?

Duda. Albert pudo verla en el expresivo rostro de ella. Sus ojos de esmeraldas se hicieron un poco más grandes, y él entrevio aquel misterioso destello de vulnerabilidad bajo su duro exterior. No le gustaba provocarla, pero Candy no sabía lo que estaba en juego y él no podía contárselo. No tenía tiempo para salir al mundo de ella y buscar otra persona. Además, no deseaba otra persona. La quería a ella. Ella lo había descubierto y lo había despertado, y la convicción de Albert de que Candy debía ayudarlo a corregir las cosas se incrementaba un poco más con cada hora que transcurría. «En este mundo no hay coincidencias, Albert —le había dicho su padre—. Has de ver con el ojo del águila. Tienes que mantener la distancia, elevarte por encima de un enigma y dibujar el mapa de éste. Todo sucede por una razón, si puedes discernir la pauta.»

Ella se masajeó las sienes y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás consiguiendo que me entre dolor de cabeza. —Pasado un instante, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y se apartó los rizos de los ojos—. De acuerdo, me rindo. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti? Quien piensas que eres?, quiero decir.

Una imitación poco entusiasta, pero Albert decidió conformarse con lo que le ofrecían. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que había llegado a estar mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Candy, hasta que sus músculos se aflojaron bajo su piel.

—Ya te he contado que soy el laird de mi clan, pese al hecho de que mi padre, Silvan, todavía vive. Él se niega a seguir siendo laird, y a sus sesenta y dos años de edad difícilmente puedo culparlo por ello. Eso es mucho tiempo para cargar con semejante responsabilidad. —Cerró los ojos e hizo una profunda inspiración—. Yo tenía un hermano, Anthony, pero murió recientemente.

No mencionó que también habían dado muerte a su prometida mientras ésta acompañaba a Anthony al castillo Andrew para la boda. Cuanto menos dijera acerca de ninguna de sus prometidas a otra mujer, tanto mejor. Era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella con dulzura.

—Mi hermano Anthony volvía de las tierras de los Elliott cuando fue muerto en una batalla de clanes que ni siquiera era nuestra, sino entre los Campbell y los Montgomery. Lo más probable es que viera que los Montgomery se hallaban seriamente superados en número y tratara de igualar las fuerzas.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella suavemente.

Albert abrió los ojos y encontró en los de ella el brillo de la compasión; eso le dio ánimos. Cuando bajó del enorme tronco del árbol caído y le puso la pierna encima del tronco de tal manera que quedara vuelta de cara hacia él, ella no se resistió. Con Albert en el suelo y Candy subida al tronco, los ojos de ambos se hallaban al mismo nivel, y eso hizo que ella se sintiera un poco más cómoda.

—Anthony era así —le contó él con una mezcla de pena y orgullo—Siempre estaba dispuesto a librar las batallas de los demás. Una espada le atravesó el corazón, y una amarga mañana desperté para ver a mi hermano atado a la grupa de su caballo conducido a casa por el capitán de la guardia de los Elliott.

«Y desde entonces la pena me desgarra el corazón. Hermano mío, os fallé tanto a ti como a padre.»

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Mi padre es viudo. Mi madre murió al dar a luz cuando yo tenía quince años; ni ella ni el bebé sobrevivieron. Mi padre no se ha vuelto a casar. Jura que para él sólo hubo un amor verdadero.

Albert sonrió. El sentimiento de su padre era de una clase que él podía entender. El matrimonio de sus padres había sido urdido en el cielo: él, un druida, y ella, la hija de un excéntrico inventor que se burlaba de las normas y educó a su hija mejor de lo que se educaba a la mayoría de los hijos varones. Por desgracia, las jóvenes instruidas no eran algo que abundase en las Highlands ni, de hecho, en ningún otro lugar. Silvan había sido muy afortunado. Albert había anhelado esa clase de matrimonio, pero el tiempo pudo más que su paciencia y ya había renunciado a la esperanza de llegar a encontrar una mujer así.

—¿Estás casado?

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Si estuviera prometido o casado nunca hubiese intentado besarte.

—Bueno, anotemos un tanto para los hombres en general —observó ella secamente—. ¿No eres un poco mayor para no haberte casado? Normalmente cuando un hombre no se ha casado a tu edad es que tiene algún problema —lo provocó.

—He estado prometido —protestó él con indignación, no queriendo revelarle el número de veces. Eso no habría dicho mucho en su favor, y ella estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que le hubiese gustado a Albert. Realmente había algo que no iba bien en él. En cuanto una mujer pasaba un poco de tiempo a su lado, recogía sus cosas y se iba. Era como para hacer que un hombre se sintiera inseguro de su atractivo. Pudo ver que ella se disponía a insistir en el tema, así que se apresuró a añadir, con la esperanza de que eso desviaría el curso de la conversación— Murió antes de la boda.

Candy torció el gesto.

—No sabes cómo lo siento.

Guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, y luego ella preguntó:

—¿Quieres casarte?

Él arqueó burlonamente una ceja.

—¿Te me estás ofreciendo, muchacha? —ronroneó.

Porque en el caso de que lo hiciera, se apresuraría a casarse con ella antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer. Aquella mujer lo intrigaba más de lo que nunca lo había hecho ninguna de sus prometidas.

Candy se sonrojó.

—Por supuesto que no. Siento curiosidad, nada más. Estoy intentando determinar qué clase de hombre eres.

—Sí, deseo casarme y tener hijos. Sólo necesito una buena mujer—contestó al tiempo que le dirigía la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

Ella no se mostró indiferente a la sonrisa. Albert la vio abrir ligeramente los ojos y luego pareció olvidar la pregunta que se disponía a hacer, y él agradeció en silencio a los dioses que lo hubieran dotado con un rostro atractivo y unos dientes muy blancos.

—¿Y qué es lo que un hombre como tú consideraría una buena mujer? —le preguntó pasados unos instantes—. Espera… —alzó una mano cuando él ya estaba a punto de hablar—, deja que lo adivine. Obediente. Llena de adoración. Por supuesto no demasiado inteligente —se burló—. Oh, y tendría que ser la mujer más hermosa que hubiera en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, ¿verdad?

Él ladeó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—No. Mi idea de una buena mujer es una a la que me encantara mirar, no porque otro la encontrase hermosa, sino porque sus cualidades le hablaran a mi corazón. —Le rozó la comisura de la boca con los dedos—. Quizá tendría un hoyuelo en un lado de la boca cuando sonriese. Quizá tendría una marca de bruja… —subió lentamente la mano hasta el pequeño lunar que había en su pómulo derecho—, muy arriba, en la mejilla. Quizá tendría esos ojos verdes, de un color esmeralda, que irradian ternura, ¡colosal influjo! , como lo es el mar del sutil reflujo de el mar que tanto amo. Pero hay otras características mucho más importantes que su apariencia. Mi mujer estaría llena de curiosidad hacia el mundo y le gustaría aprender. Querría tener hijos y los amaría pasara lo que pasara. Tendría un corazón intrépido, valor y compasión.

Albert hablaba de todo corazón, y la pasión dio una nueva intensidad a su voz. Liberó lo que llevaba dentro de sí y le reveló exactamente lo que quería.

—Sería una mujer que hablaría conmigo de todo y de cualquier cosa hasta bien entrada la noche, que saborearía todos los humores de las Highlands y para la que no habría ningún tesoro más grande que su familia. Una mujer capaz de encontrar belleza en el mundo, en mí y en el mundo que podríamos llegar a crear juntos. Sería la compañera a la que honraría, mi adorada amante y mi querida esposa.

Candy respiró hondo. El escepticismo se esfumó de sus ojos. Se removió nerviosamente, apartó la mirada de él y guardó silencio durante un rato. Albert no la interrumpió, porque sentía curiosidad por ver cómo respondía a sus honestas declaraciones.

Luego sonrió con tristeza cuando ella se aclaró la garganta y cambió hábilmente de tema.

—Bueno, si provienes de las Highlands del siglo dieciséis, ¿por qué no hablas gaélico?

«Nunca revelas nada de lo que sientes, muchacha —pensó él—¿Quién o qué te ha hecho tanto daño para que ocultes tus sentimientos hasta ese punto?»

—¿Gaélico? ¿Deseas gaélico?

Con una sonrisa lupina, Albert le contó todo lo que quería hacerle en cuanto le hubiera quitado la ropa, hablando primero en gaélico, después en latín y finalmente en un lenguaje que llevaba siglos sin ser hablado, ni siquiera en su época. Decir las palabras hizo que se le pusiera dura.

—Todo eso podrían ser meros sonidos que no significan nada —dijo ella secamente. Pero se estremeció, como si hubiera percibido la intención que había detrás de las palabras de él.

—Entonces ¿por qué me pones a prueba? —preguntó él con dulzura.

—Necesito algo que lo demuestre —dijo ella— No puedo seguir adelante sólo con la fe ciega.

—No —convino él— No pareces una mujer capaz de hacer tal cosa.

—Bueno, tú has tenido tus pruebas —replicó ella, y luego se apresuró a añadir—, suponiendo que lo que afirmas sea cierto, naturalmente. Has visto los coches, el pueblo, mi teléfono, mi ropa.

Él señaló su atuendo y su espada, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Eso podría ser un disfraz —dijo ella.

—¿Qué considerarías prueba suficiente?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo sé —admitió.

—Puedo probártelo en las piedras —dijo él finalmente—. Allí podré probártelo más allá de cualquier duda.

—¿Cómo?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes que venir y verlo.

—¿Piensas que tus antepasados podrían haber conservado alguna clase de prueba, un retrato tuyo o algo por el estilo? —conjeturó ella.

—Candy, tienes que decidir si estoy loco o si digo la verdad. No puedo probártelo hasta que hayamos llegado a nuestro destino. En cuanto lleguemos a Ban Drochaid, si todavía no me crees, allí en las piedras, cuando haya hecho cuanto está en mis manos para ofrecerte una prueba, no te pediré nada más. ¿Qué tienes que perder, Candy White? ¿Tan ocupada y llena de cosas está tu vida que no puedes concederle unos cuantos días de tu tiempo a un hombre necesitado?

Albert había ganado. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Ella lo estuvo mirando en silencio durante un buen rato. Él le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse y esperó. Finalmente ella inclinó la cabeza en un seco asentimiento.

—Me aseguraré de que llegues sano y salvo a tus piedras, pero eso no significa ni por un instante que te crea. Tengo curiosidad por ver qué prueba puedes ofrecerme de que tu increíble historia es cierta, porque si lo es… —Se calló y sacudió la cabeza—. Basta con decir que valdría la pena cruzar todas las Highlands a pie para verla. Pero en el momento en que me hayas enseñado lo que sea que tienes para enseñarme, y si todavía sigo sin creerte, entonces he terminado contigo. ¿Vale?

—¿Vale? —repitió Albert.

La palabra no significaba nada para él en ningún lenguaje.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con nuestro trato? —le aclaró ella— ¿Un trato al que harás honor en todos sus aspectos? —recalcó.

—Sí. En cuanto te haya enseñado la prueba, y si todavía sigues sin creer, quedarás libre de mí. Pero tienes que prometer que permanecerás conmigo hasta que veas la prueba.

Albert torció el gesto para sus adentros, aborreciendo aquel equívoco que estaba creando tan cuidadosamente.

—Acepto. Pero no me encadenarás, y he de comer. Y ahora voy a dar un corto paseo por el bosque, y si me sigues eso hará que me sienta muy, muy desgraciada.

Saltó del tronco del árbol caído y dio un rodeo alrededor de él, procurando mantenerse bien alejada en todo momento.

—Como desees, Candy White.

Ella se agachó y fue a coger su mochila, pero él se movió rápidamente y le rodeó la muñeca con la mano.

—No. Si te vas, eso se queda conmigo.

—Necesito unas cuantas cosas —siseó ella.

—Puedes llevarte contigo un objeto —dijo él, no queriendo interferir si ella tenía necesidades de mujer. Quizá fuera su época de la luna.

Candy hurgó airadamente dentro de su mochila y sacó dos cosas, una barra de algo y una bolsita. Metió desafiantemente la barra dentro de la bolsita y dijo:

—¿Ves? Ahora sólo es una cosa.

Se volvió abruptamente y echó a andar hacia el bosque.

—Lo siento, muchacha —susurró Albert cuando estuvo seguro de que ella ya no podía oírlo.

No tenía otra elección que hacer de ella su víctima involuntaria. Cuestiones más grandes que su propia vida dependían de ello.

Candy usó a toda prisa las «instalaciones sanitarias» sin dejar de observar nerviosamente el bosque a su alrededor, pero no parecía que él la hubiera seguido. Con todo, no había ni un solo aspecto de su situación actual que le inspirase confianza. Después de haber hecho sus necesidades, devoró la barra de proteínas que había cogido. Hurgó en su bolsa de cosméticos, se pasó el hilo dental y se puso un poquito de pasta dentífrica en la lengua. El sabor a menta dio nuevo aliento a su ánimo desfallecido. Un rápido pase de una toallita higienica por su nariz, sus mejillas y su frente casi hizo que se desmayara de placer.

Naturaleza o educación: ¿cuál era el factor determinante? Últimamente Candy había empezado a obsesionarse con esa pregunta. Sabía lo que la educación le había hecho a ella. A los veinticinco años, tenía un serio problema de intimidad. Anhelaba desesperadamente una cosa que no podía nombrar y que al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba.

Pero ¿cuál era su naturaleza? ¿Era ella en realidad brillante y fría como sus padres? Candy recordaba demasiado bien la vez en que fue lo bastante boba para preguntarle a su padre qué era el amor.

—El amor es una ilusión a la que se aferran los que tienen problemas fiscales, Candy. Les hace sentir que la vida podría ser digna de ser vivida. Escoge a tu compañero por el coeficiente intelectual, la ambición y los recursos. Mejor aún, deja que seamos nosotros quienes nos encarguemos de escogerlo por ti. Ya tengo en mente a varios candidatos apropiados.

Antes de que se hubiera permitido tener su gran rebelión, Candy había salido obedientemente con algunos de los elegidos por su padre. Hombres secos e intelectuales, lo habitual era que la observaran con ojos enrojecidos por el constante escrutinio en un microscopio o un libro de texto, con muy poco interés en ella como persona y un gran interés en lo que sus formidables padres podían llegar a hacer por sus carreras. No había habido apasionadas declaraciones de amor imperecedero, sólo fervientes afirmaciones de que formarían un brillante equipo.

A Candice White, la protegida hija de dos famosos científicos que se habían elevado a sí mismos desde la más dura pobreza a respetadas posiciones en el Laboratorio Nacional de Los Álamos, donde llevaban a cabo investigaciones cuánticas del más alto secreto para el Departamento de Defensa, le había resultado casi imposible conseguir una cita fuera de la encorsetada comunidad científica en la que había sido criada. En la universidad fue todavía peor. Los hombres habían salido con ella por tres razones: para codearse con sus padres, para averiguar si ella tenía alguna teoría merecedora de ser robada y, en último pero no menos importante lugar, por el prestigio de salir con el «prodigio». Los pocos que se habían sentido atraídos por sus otras prendas (traducción: una talla de sujetador muy generosa) no aguantaban durante mucho tiempo en cuanto descubrían quién era ella y en qué cursos sacaba las máximas calificaciones mientras ellos apenas si conseguían salir adelante.

A los veintiún años Candy ya era aterradoramente cínica.

A los veintitrés abandonó el programa de doctorado, abriendo así una grieta irrevocable entre ella y sus padres.

A los veinticinco no podía estar más sola. Se había convertido en una verdadera isla.

Dos años atrás, pensó que cambiar de trabajo —buscarse un empleo normal, agradable y corriente con personas normales, agradables y corrientes que no se dedicaran a la ciencia— solucionaría sus problemas. Candy se había esforzado mucho por encajar y construirse una nueva vida. Pero finalmente había comprendido que el problema no era la carrera que había elegido.

Aunque se había dicho a sí misma que iría a Escocia para librarse de su virginidad, el pequeño engaño era el modo en que ocultó sus más profundos y mucho más frágiles motivos.

El problema era… que Candy White no sabía si tenía un corazón.

Cuando Albert habló tan apasionadamente de lo que buscaba en una mujer, Candy había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, loco o no. Familia, hablar, encontrar un callado placer en la sencilla e intensa belleza de las Highlands, tener hijos que serían queridos. Fidelidad, crear vínculos, y un hombre que no besaría a otra mujer porque estaba casado. Candy había percibido que Albert también era un poco como una isla.

Oh, ella sabía cuál era la verdadera razón por la que había ido a Escocia: necesitaba saber si el amor era algo más que una ilusión. Candy estaba desesperada por cambiar, por encontrar algo que le diera un nuevo empuje y la hiciera sentir.

Bueno, aquello ciertamente reunía todos los requisitos. Si quería convertirse en una persona nueva, ¿qué mejor manera de empezar que obligarse a sí misma a suspender completamente la incredulidad y arrojar la cautela a los cuatro vientos? Dejar a un lado todo lo que se le había enseñado a creer y zambullirse en la vida, complicada e imprevisible como era. Rescindir todo control sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor y confiarle ese control a un loco. Criada en un entorno donde el intelecto era valorado por encima de todo, allí estaba su ocasión de actuar impulsivamente, siguiendo los instintos más primarios.

Con un hombre tremendamente atractivo, además.

Sería bueno para ella. ¿Quién sabía lo que podía llegar a ocurrir? Candy pudo sentir aproximarse el perverso deseo de fumar un cigarrillo.

—Ven —dijo él en cuanto ella regresó del bosque.

Durante su ausencia había encendido una hoguera y Candy pensó en pedirle que le devolviera su encendedor, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para reunir la energía que hubiese requerido una posible disputa acerca de la propiedad. En una completa violación de su intimidad, Albert había rebuscado dentro de la mochila de Candy y había improvisado un lecho extendiendo su ropa limpia encima del suelo. Una adquisición reciente —unas bragas de un vivo color escarlata, adornadas con siluetas en terciopelo negro de gatitos jugando— asomaba por debajo de una sudadera y unos tejanos. Candy dedicó un momento a calcular las posibilidades de que él hubiera sacado las únicas bragas que ella había comprado pero que todavía no había llevado nunca, las que planeaba tener puestas cuando perdiera su virginidad.

No, eso era inconcebible. Lo miró con suspicacia porque estaba segura de que él había exhibido sus bragas a propósito, pero de ser así, Albert era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

—No puedo conseguir comida para ti esta noche —se disculpó—, pero por la mañana comeremos. Ahora tienes que dormir.

Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a dirigir una mirada llena de irritación a sus ropas, esparcidas entre las ramitas, las hojas y la tierra. Para irritarla todavía más, él estaba de pie en el perímetro del resplandor proyectado por las llamas y eso hacía que le resultara difícil verlo con claridad. Pero aun así no le pasó inadvertido aquel sacudir la cabeza con la lánguida sensualidad de un león tan típico de él que hizo que sus sedosos cabellos dorados cayeran sobre su hombro. El gesto estaba gritándole que fuera hacia él, y la puso todavía más furiosa de lo que ya estaba.

Él respondió a su mirada con una sonrisa provocativa y señaló sus ropas.

—Te he preparado un jergón. En mi tiempo hubiese extendido mi plaid para ti. Pero también te calentaría con el calor de mi cuerpo desnudo. ¿Debería quitarme mi plaid?

—No hace falta que te molestes —se apresuró a farfullar ella, pensando que se referiría a aquella especie de manta de viaje que llevaba encima—. Ya me vale con mis ropas. Estupendo. De veras.

Pese a las profundas hondonadas de sus emociones, unidas a los febriles picos de sus hormonas, Candy se moría de cansancio y sólo anhelaba poder llegar a la meseta del sueño. Durante aquel día había tenido más ejercicio del que hacía durante un mes en casa. De pronto el montoncito de ropa junto a la hoguera le pareció tan invitador como un colchón de plumas.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, no del todo decidida a dormir si él iba a permanecer despierto.

—Aunque tú no me creas, he pasado muchísimo tiempo durmiendo y ahora no siento ningún deseo de volver a cerrar los ojos. Montaré guardia.

Candy lo contempló con recelo y no se movió.

—Para mí sería un placer darte algo que te ayude a relajarte —ofreció él.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—¿Como qué? ¿Una droga o algo por el estilo? —preguntó con indignación.

—Dicen que mis manos surten un efecto tranquilizador. Te frotaría la espalda y te acariciaría el pelo hasta que te quedaras apaciblemente dormida.

—No creo que eso fuera a funcionar —objetó ella con voz gélida.

El fugaz destello de unos dientes muy blancos fue la única indicación que tuvo Candy de que él se sentía divertido.

—Entonces te ruego que te acuestes antes de que te caigas de cansancio —sugirió él—. Mañana tenemos que cubrir una gran distancia. Aunque podría llevarte a cuestas, me parece que no te gustaría.

—En eso tienes toda la razón, Andrew —murmuró ella, mientras cedía por fin y se sentaba en el suelo cerca de la hoguera.

Hizo un sucedáneo de almohada con su chaqueta y se lo metió debajo de la cabeza.

—¿Tienes suficiente calor? —preguntó suavemente la voz de él desde la oscuridad.

—Me estoy asando —mintió ella.

Y lo cierto fue que sus temblores sólo duraron unos instantes antes de que se acercara unos centímetros más a la hoguera y se sumergiera en una profunda nada carente de sueños.

Albert miraba dormir a Candy White. Sus rubios cabellos rizados, surcados por sombras más oscuras y reflejos más claros, rielaban a la luz de la hoguera. Tenía la piel muy fina y sus labios eran rosados y sensuales, el inferior un poco más carnoso que el superior. De hecho, su carnoso labio inferior incitaba al beso. Las cejas de un rubio oscuro se arqueaban delicadamente sobre sus ojos con forma de almendra, elevándose hacia arriba en la parte de fuera como para añadir un leve desdén aristocrático a aquel fruncimiento de ceño que lucía tan a menudo. La postura en que se había quedado dormida hacía que sus opulentos senos quedaran apretados el uno contra el otro en unas curvas peligrosamente tentadoras, pero no eran sólo sus atributos físicos lo que turbaba a Albert.

Candy White era la mujer más insólita con la que se había encontrado jamás. Lo que quiera que hubiese dado forma a ese temperamento tan peculiar que tenía había creado una curiosa mezcla de cautela y audacia, y Albert ya había empezado a darse cuenta de que Candy poseía una mente aguda y despierta. Pese a lo diminuta que era, no tenía miedo de alzar el mentón y gritarle. Albert sospechaba que su audacia era más propia de su naturaleza, en tanto que su cautela era una cosa aprendida.

Aquella audacia le sería muy útil durante las duras pruebas que vendrían, y habría muchas. Albert rebuscó entre los fragmentos de su memoria, que seguía estando aterradoramente incompleta. Disponía de dos días para recuperar el recuerdo en su totalidad. Era vital que aislara y estudiase cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido antes de su encantamiento.

Con un pesado suspiro, se volvió de espaldas al fuego y dirigió la mirada hacia la noche para contemplar un mundo que no entendía y del que no sentía ningún deseo de formar parte. El siglo de Candy le parecía inquietante, se sentía bombardeado a cada momento por el ritmo antinatural de su mundo y sólo lo reconfortaba saber que no tendría que pasar mucho tiempo más en él. Mientras escuchaba los nada familiares sonidos de la noche —un zumbido en el aire que pocas personas oirían, un extraño trueno intermitente en el cielo—Albert se puso a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había aprendido y rebuscó dentro de las bóvedas de información dividida en ordenados compartimientos que guardaba almacenadas en el interior de su mente.

La precisión era vital, y Albert trató de mantener a raya la inquietud que amenazaba con adueñarse de él. Nunca había hecho lo que no tardaría en tener que hacer, y por mucho que su educación y el modo en que había sido criado lo hubiesen preparado para ello, la posibilidad de cometer un error seguía siendo inmensa. Su memoria era formidable, pero su adiestramiento no contemplaba la posibilidad de que no estuviera en el castillo Andrew mientras llevaba a cabo el rito, y de ese modo no tuviera acceso a las tablillas ni a ninguno de los libros.

Por mucho que generalmente se creyese que el druidismo había desaparecido —dejando sólo a unos cuantos ineptos practicantes de hechizos menores— y que los antiguos estudiosos habían prohibido cualquier clase de escritura, ambas creencias eran meros mitos que habían sido cultivados y difundidos por los escasos druidas que quedaban. Era lo que ellos deseaban que creyera el mundo, y los druidas siempre habían sido muy diestros con la ilusión.

En contra de lo que se creía, el druidismo había prosperado por mucho que, al menos en la estimación de Albert, aquellos druidas británicos siempre tan proclives al melodrama apenas poseyeran los conocimientos necesarios para arrojar un hechizo de sueño mínimamente eficaz.

Hacía muchos milenios, antes de que los Tuatha de Danaan hubieran dejado el mundo mortal para ir en busca de moradas más extrañas, sus druidas —mortales e incapaces de acompañarlos en su viaje—empezaron a disputarse el poder entre ellos.

A ello siguió una larga batalla que había estado a punto de destruir el mundo. En los días terribles que vinieron después, se escogió a un linaje para que se encargara de preservar lo más sagrado de la sabiduría druídica. Y así fue como quedó trazado el propósito de los Andrew. Curar, enseñar, custodiar. Enriquecer al mundo a modo de compensación por todo el mal que habían hecho los druidas.

Aquel fabuloso conocimiento repleto de peligros, que incluía la geometría sagrada y las estrellas guía, había sido cuidadosamente registrado con tinta en trece volúmenes y puesto por escrito sobre siete tablillas de piedra, y los druidas de los Andrew guardaban con sus almas ese depósito de conocimiento. Cuidaban de Escocia, utilizaban las piedras sólo cuando era necesario para el bien del mundo y hacían todo lo que podían para acallar los rumores que corrían acerca de ellos.

El ritual que Albert llevaría a cabo en Ban Drochaid requería el empleo de ciertas fórmulas en las que no debía cometerse error alguno, y él no estaba del todo seguro acerca de tres de ellas. Las tres fórmulas decisivas. Pero ¿quién hubiera creído jamás que Albert llegaría a verse atrapado en un siglo futuro? Si llegaban a las piedras y el castillo Andrew había desaparecido y las tablillas ya no estaban allí… Bueno, ésa era la razón por la que Albert necesitaba tener consigo a Candy White.

Ban Drochaid, sus amadas piedras blancas, era el puente blanco, el puente de la cuarta dimensión: el tiempo. Hacía milenios, los druidas habían observado que el hombre podía desplazarse de tres maneras: hacia delante y hacia atrás, a uno y otro lado, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Entonces habían descubierto el puente blanco, mediante el cual podían desplazarse en una cuarta dirección. Había cuatro momentos del año durante los que el puente podía ser abierto: los dos equinoccios y los dos solsticios. Ningún hombre corriente podía llegar a servirse del puente blanco, pero nunca había existido un Andrew al cual se pudiese calificar de corriente. Desde el principio de los tiempos, los Andrew habían sido criados como animales para que fueran cualquier cosa menos corrientes.

Semejante poder —la habilidad de viajar a través del tiempo— traía consigo una inmensa responsabilidad. Por eso los Andrew siempre se mantenían fieles a sus otros muchos juramentos.

Ahora Candy White ya pensaba que Albert estaba loco, y a él no le cabía ninguna duda de que lo abandonaría si llegaba a sobrecargarle la mente con más de sus planes. Albert no podía correr el riesgo de contarle nada más. Sus maneras de druida ya habían hecho que demasiadas mujeres huyeran de él en el pasado.

Durante el tiempo que les quedara por pasar juntos en el siglo de Candy, a Albert le hubiese gustado ver en la mirada de ella un destello de deseo en lugar de repugnancia. Le hubiese gustado poder sentirse como un hombre normal y corriente, con una hermosa mujer que lo deseaba.

Porque en cuanto él hubiera dado fin al ritual, Candy White lo temería y quizá —no, sin duda— lo odiaría. Pero Albert no tenía otra elección. Sólo el ritual y las esperanzas de un insensato. Sus juramentos exigían que regresara para evitar la destrucción de su clan. Sus juramentos exigían que hiciera lo que fuese necesario para alcanzar dicho objetivo.

Albert cerró los ojos; detestaba sus opciones.

Si Candy hubiera despertado durante la noche, lo habría visto contemplar el cielo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras se hablaba suavemente a sí mismo en una lengua muerta desde hacía miles de años.

Pero como él había pronunciado las palabras del hechizo para fortalecer el sueño, Candy durmió apaciblemente hasta la mañana.

Continuara...

 _Jujo ...Ten paciencia en estos momentos, todo puede parecerte gris, pero no lo es, solo armate de valor y coraje y comete el mundo, la vida es hermosa y te encontraras con sorpresas maravillisas en el camino que te haran feliz...Dios sabe como hace las cosas._

 _Yo estoy pasando por momentos muy dificiles, pero no me desanimo, el fin de semana estuve muy enferma con crisis de asma cronica, pense que no lo contaria...pero gracias a Dios ya me mejore._

 _Pa'delante Jujo que para atras ni para cojer impulso... bendiciones a todas._


	8. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

20 de septiembre 10.02 horas

Candy nunca había sido tan agudamente consciente de que sólo medía un metro sesenta como ahora que estaba siguiendo a aquel leviatán incapaz de entender el concepto de las limitaciones físicas.

Mientras estiraba las piernas al tiempo que balanceaba los brazos para generar un mayor impulso hacia delante —plenamente consciente de lo fútil de su esfuerzo, porque el impulso dependía de la masa y Albert tenía tres veces la masa de ella, lo cual quería decir que a menos que surgiera cualquier complicación imprevista, él podía superarla hasta el infinito en lo referente a andar— de pronto Candy perdió los estribos.

—MacAndrew, si no vas más despacio te mataré.

—Siento curiosidad por saber cómo planeas hacer tal cosa, cuando ni siquiera puedes seguir mi paso —se burló él.

Candy no estaba de humor para bromas.

—¡Estoy cansada y tengo hambre!

—Comiste una de esas barras de tu mochila hace apenas un cuarto de hora, cuando nos detuvimos a examinar tu mapa y determinar cuál era la ruta más rápida —le recordó él.

—Tengo hambre de auténtica comida.

«Y la voy a necesitar», pensó Candy con una sensación de abatimiento, porque el mapa turístico de la mochila indicaba que la ruta más rápida desde su situación actual hasta Ban Drochaid era de ciento veinte kilómetros de longitud.

—¿Quieres que cace un conejo y te lo ase?

«¿Un conejo? ¿Habla en serio? Puaj.»

—No. Deberías parar en el próximo pueblo. Todavía no consigo creer que no me dejaras entrar en Fairhaven. Estábamos ahí mismo. Allí había café —añadió quejumbrosamente.

—Para llegar a Ban Drochaid mañana, tenemos que viajar sin hacer ninguna pausa.

—Bueno, tú sigue deteniéndote para recoger esas estúpidas piedras—gruñó ella.

—Mañana entenderás el propósito de mis estúpidas piedras —dijo él mientras se llevaba la mano al morral donde las había guardado.

—Mañana. Mañana me lo mostrarás. Mañana todo será explicado. Yo no vivo para mañana, MacAndrew, y tú requieres un montón de fe—dijo ella, exasperada.

Él la miró por encima del hombro.

—Sí, Candy White, eso es cierto, Pero también es mucho lo que les doy a cambio a aquellas personas que tienen fe en mí. Podría llevarte a cuestas, si lo deseas.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea. ¿Por qué no aflojas un poco el paso?

Él se detuvo y mostró el primer atisbo de impaciencia que Candy había podido ver en su persona.

—Si ese mapa que llevas dentro de tu mochila es correcto, muchacha, tenemos hasta el anochecer de mañana para recorrer una distancia de ciento treinta kilómetros. Eso son cinco kilómetros por hora, sin detenerse a dormir. Aunque yo podría hacer la mayor parte de esa distancia corriendo, sé que tú no puedes. Si consigues hacer siete kilómetros cada hora, luego podrás descansar.

—Eso es imposible —boqueó Candy—. El kilómetro más rápido que he corrido jamás encima de una cinta de ejercicio duró siete minutos y medio, y casi me muero. Y sólo era un kilómetro. Luego tuve que hacer reposo durante horas y comer chocolate para reanimarme. MacAndrew, necesitamos alquilar un coche —volvió a intentar. Antes, en cuanto hubo descubierto cuál era la distancia que él planeaba recorrer, ya le había propuesto esa alternativa, pero se había negado en redondo y se la había llevado consigo a un buen paso—. Si fuéramos en un coche, podríamos recorrer ciento treinta kilómetros en poco más de una hora.

Él la miró y se estremeció.

—Confío en mis pies. Nada de carros.

—Oh, vamos —casi gimoteó ella—. No puedo mantener tu ritmo. Sería muy sencillo. Podemos bajar al próximo pueblo, alquilar un coche e ir hasta tus piedras en él, y esta tarde puedes enseñarme lo que quieras.

—No puedo mostrártelo hasta mañana. Llegar hoy no tendría mérito alguno.

—Dijiste que necesitabas hacer un alto en el castillo. Si recorremos toda la distancia, eso no te dejará tiempo para visitar el antiguo escenario de tus cacerías —señaló ella.

—No cazo allí, mujer, y tampoco cazo gran cosa en ningún sitio. Eres tú la que hace que me entren ganas de ir de caza. —Un músculo vibró en su mandíbula—. Tienes que andar más deprisa.

—Tienes suerte de que esté moviéndome. ¿No has oído hablar de la Primera Ley del Movimiento de Newton? Se llama inercia, MacAndrew. Un objeto que se encuentra en reposo quiere seguir en reposo. No se puede esperar de mí que supere las leyes de la naturaleza. Por eso me cuesta tanto hacer ejercicio. Además, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo.

Candy se sentía un poco culpable por estar tomándose todas aquellas libertades con Newton, pero la mayoría de las personas no tenían ni idea de a qué se refería cuando sacaba a relucir las leyes del movimiento, y antes que revelar su ignorancia y discutir con ella, normalmente dejaban correr el tema. Eso era jugar sucio, pero resultaba asombrosamente eficaz. Candy estaba dispuesta a recurrir a cualquier cosa que le evitara tener que andar ciento treinta malditos kilómetros.

Él estaba mirándola de una manera muy extraña, con una mezcla de perplejidad y confusión.

—No sé nada de ese Newton, pero está claro que no consiguió llegar a alcanzar una comprensión completa de los objetos y el movimiento. Y no tengo miedo de tus ridículos carros.

¿Nunca había oído hablar de Isaac Newton? ¿Dónde había estado viviendo aquel hombre? ¿Dentro de una cueva?

—Maravilloso —dijo ella, lanzándose sobre la ocasión—. Si no les tienes miedo, entonces regresemos a Fairhaven y alquilaré un coche. Incluso lo pagaré con mi dinero. Estaremos en tu castillo a la hora de almorzar.

Él tragó saliva con un visible esfuerzo. Candy comprendió que realmente sentía aversión hacia los coches. Exactamente la clase de aversión que mostraría un hombre llegado de quinientos años atrás. O, pensó cínicamente, el tipo de aversión que muestra un actor que ha dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en su interpretación, repasándola hasta los más pequeños detalles. Una parte pequeña y perversa de Candy anhelaba embutir todo aquel desmesurado paquete de testosterona dentro de un diminuto vehículo compacto y ver hasta dónde era capaz de llevar la interpretación.

—Deja que te ayude, MacAndrew —insistió dulcemente—. Tú has solicitado mi ayuda. Lo único que intento hacer es llevarte al castillo más deprisa de lo que tú podrías llegar por tus propios medios. Además, es imposible que yo pueda caminar sin parar durante dos días seguidos. O conseguimos un coche, o ya puedes olvidarte de mí.

Él exhaló un suspiro lleno de frustración.

—Muy bien —concedió—. Viajaremos en uno de tus carros. Tienes razón al pensar que necesito algo de tiempo para prepararme y salta a la vista que tú no tienes intención de hacer el menor esfuerzo para acelerar el paso.

Candy no paró de sonreír durante todo el camino de vuelta a Fairhaven. Conseguiría tiritas para las ampollas que tenía en los talones, allí donde la habían rozado las botas de montañismo.

Desayunaría café con bollos y chocolate. Le compraría algo de ropa a Albert, alquilaría un coche y lo devolvería a su familia, y ellos ya se encargarían luego de averiguar qué era lo que iba mal en él. El día empezaba a dar muestras de querer ser razonable mientras miraba con disimulo a aquel hombre tan soberbio que ahora caminaba mucho más despacio; de hecho, que arrastraba los pies junto a ella. Albert parecía sentirse muy desgraciado. Candy no rió, porque sabía que ella debía de haber lucido una expresión idéntica poco antes, cuando iban en la dirección opuesta.

La mañana no paraba de mejorar. El parche que se había puesto antes, mientras se refrescaba en el bosque, estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas. La nicotina zumbaba por las venas de Candy y ahora ya no la preocupaba tanto que en un súbito arrebato de irritabilidad pudiera hacer algo con, o hacerle algo a, alguna parte de Albert MacAndrew que luego lamentaría. Iba a sobrevivir y volvía a tener el control.

«El control lo es todo —solía decir su madre, Maria, con aquella seca voz británica que te helaba la sangre—. Si controlas la causa entonces eres dueña del efecto. Si no lo haces, los acontecimientos se sucederán unos a otros como fichas de dominó que caen y no podrás culpar de lo que ocurra a nadie más que a ti misma.»

«Oh, cállate de una vez, madre», pensó Candy malhumoradamente. Sus padres estaban muertos y a pesar de eso todavía dirigían su vida. Con todo, no podía negar que la observación de su madre tenía una cierta validez. Fue únicamente debido a que Candy se dejó distraer por sus emociones —una cosa que Maria nunca había permitido— por lo que cometió el descuido de dejar su mochila sin examinar el sitio. Si hubiera prestado atención, no habría colocado la mochila en una posición tan precaria. Pero lo hizo, y la mochila cayó fuera de su alcance, y Candy terminó dentro de una cueva. Ese único momento de descuido había bastado para dejarla atrapada en las Highlands con un hombre que estaba o muy enfermo o muy trastornado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Lo único que podía hacer era ejercitar el control de daños. Ahora era ella la que estiraba las piernas, apremiando a Albert a que caminara más deprisa. El así lo hizo, sumido en un silencio meditabundo, y Candy utilizó aquel tiempo para reafirmar su resolución de que Albert no era un recogedor de la flor en potencia.

Tardaron menos de una hora en llegar a Fairhaven, y Candy suspiró de alivio en cuanto vio todas aquellas acogedoras posadas, servicios de alquiler de coches y bicicletas, cafeterías y tiendas. Ya no estaba sola con Albert, lo que le ahorraría la constante tentación de decir adiós a su virginidad o empezar a fumar de nuevo, o de hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Entrarían en las tiendas y recogerían… ¡Oh! Candy se detuvo y miró a Albert con ojos llenos de consternación.

—No puedes dar un paso más, MacAndrew. Es imposible que entres en el pueblo con esa pinta.

Pecaminosamente atractivo, aquel guerrero a medio vestir no podía ir entre los turistas con aquel aspecto de terrorista medieval.

Él se miró y luego la miró a ella.

—Hay más de mí cubierto que de ti —dijo, con un resoplido lleno de indignación que no podía ser más majestuoso.

Pensándolo bien, era lógico esperar que aquel hombre incluso resoplase como la realeza.

—Quizá. Pero no vas cubierto como es debido. No sólo pareces una fábrica de armamento ambulante, sino que la única ropa que tienes es una manta envuelta de cualquier manera a tu alrededor. —Él frunció el ceño y ella se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—: Es una manta muy bonita, pero no se trata de eso.

—No te irás sin mí, Candy White —dijo él suavemente—. No lo consentiré.

—Te di mi palabra de que te ayudaría a llegar hasta las piedras —le recordó ella. —No tengo ningún modo de evaluar la sinceridad de la palabra que me has dado.

—Mi palabra es válida. Además, no tienes otra elección.

—Sí que la tengo. Caminemos.

La cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla de vuelta por donde habían venido.

Candy se dejó llevar por el pánico. No podía estar andando sin parar durante dos días seguidos. No, eso ni soñarlo.

—Está bien —chilló—. Puedes venir. Pero antes tienes que librarte de todas esas armas. No puedes entrar en Fairhaven con un hacha a la espalda, una espada en la cintura y cincuenta cuchillos.

Él apretó la mandíbula y Candy pudo ver cómo empezaba a preparar una lista de protestas.

—No —dijo al tiempo que levantaba una mano para acallarlo—. Un cuchillo. Puedes conservar un cuchillo, y eso es todo. El resto se queda aquí. Volveremos a recogerlo en cuanto dispongamos de un coche. Puedo explicar tu atuendo diciéndole a la gente que estás trabajando en uno de esos montajes donde escenifican batallas de la antigüedad, pero no seré capaz de explicar la presencia de tantas armas.

Con un ruidoso suspiro, Albert se quitó las armas. Después de haberlas depositado debajo de un árbol, echó a andar de mala gana hacia el pueblo.

—Uh, disculpa —le dijo Candy a su espalda.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Él se detuvo y la miró, claramente exasperado. Candy señaló significativamente la espada, que Albert no se había quitado.

—Dijiste un cuchillo —replicó él—. No especificaste de qué tamaño debería ser.

Había un brillo peligroso en su mirada y, comprendiendo que había conseguido que él diera su brazo a torcer hasta allí donde estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, Candy consintió. Se limitaría a decir que la espada formaba parte del atuendo. La miró, deseando que aquellas gemas relucientes en la empuñadura pareciesen un poco menos reales. Podían terminar siendo atracados por una ridícula espada falsa.

En la agencia de alquiler, Candy se llevó el último y bastante maltrecho cochecito que les quedaba y acordó que pasarían a recogerlo una hora después, lo cual les daría tiempo de sobra para adquirir ropa, comida y café antes de partir hacia Alborath. Guiando a Albert entre las miradas llenas de curiosidad de los espectadores, y tirándole ocasionalmente del brazo cuando él se detenía a devolverles las miradas, finalmente consiguió meterlo en Barrett's, una tienda de material deportivo que disponía de la obligatoria miscelánea de artículos para turistas.

Albert estaría presentable en muy poco tiempo. La gente dejaría de mirarlo boquiabierta al pasar para luego volver su escrutinio hacia ella, como si intentaran imaginar qué podía estar haciendo una americana perfectamente normal, si bien un tanto desaliñada, paseándose por ahí con semejante bárbaro. Dejarían de llamar la atención —algo que Candy odiaba— y harían un bonito trayecto en coche hasta Alborath. Quizá comería con la familia de Albert mientras les explicaba cómo lo había encontrado. Lo dejaría confiado a los cuidados de su seno familiar y luego alcanzaría a su grupo en el pueblo siguiente.

«¿Realmente quieres dejarlo? ¿Quieres devolverlo a sus mayores?»

Después de la última noche, Candy ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera capaz de dejar a Albert. Quizá se quedaría durante algún tiempo cerca de su casa para ver qué tal se las arreglaba él antes de seguir su camino. Después de todo, tampoco era que en Estados Unidos hubiera nada a lo que ella tuviera demasiada prisa por regresar.

No a su trabajo, desde luego, ni a la exquisita y enorme casa de Canyon Road, allá en Santa Fe, de la que Candy se había mantenido alejada desde la muerte de sus padres. Demasiados recuerdos, todavía frescos y dolorosos. Sí, quizá buscaría algún sitio que ofreciese cama y desayuno cerca de la casa de Albert y se quedaría allí durante un tiempo. Era lo que parecía dictar la compasión.

—¿Adónde vas? —siseó cuando Albert pasó junto a ella mientras deslizaba la mano a lo largo de un colgador lleno de trajes para correr de color púrpura.

Él pasó la mano por un chándal de color lavanda y luego contempló una cinta para el pelo de color lila mientras hacía como si no la hubiera oído. Candy sacudió la cabeza pero, después de un momento de vacilación, decidió que podía dejar que Albert recorriese la tienda sin temor a ninguna gran catástrofe mientras ella le escogía algo para ponerse.

Concentró su atención en la tarea de elegir ropa para un hombre con el cuerpo de un atleta profesional. Aunque Barrett's disponía de un gran surtido de indumentaria, pocos hombres tenían la talla y la musculatura de Albert. Candy se puso debajo del brazo unos cuantos tejanos, contempló una chaqueta de dril y echó una mirada a los anchos hombros de Albert.

No, nunca conseguiría llegar a ponérsela. Una camiseta con el cuello en V podría pasar, en algodón flexible, pero decididamente no blanca. El blanco habría contrastado demasiado agradablemente con sus sedosos cabellos dorados y su piel dorada. La visión de una camiseta blanca tensándose sobre el musculoso pecho de Albert podía persuadirla de catapultar su flor hacia él.

Sintió cómo Albert volvía con ella. El vello de la nuca se le erizó en cuanto él se detuvo a su lado, pero Candy se resistió a mirarlo. En ese mismo instante, un ronroneo femenino procedente del otro lado preguntó:

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Candy levantó los ojos del montón de camisetas para encontrarse con una vendedora alta, de largas piernas, treinta y tantos años de edad y unas gafas de bibliotecaria suspendidas sobre su nariz por encima de una boca abundantemente fruncida, cuya mirada iba más allá de ella para contemplar a MacAndrew con una obvia fascinación.

—Lleva la indumentaria antigua, ¿verdad? —preguntó la vendedora con un leve ceceo, sin prestar la menor atención a Candy—. Qué urdimbre tan preciosa. No había visto el motivo antes.

Albert cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y su cuerpo onduló bajo las bandas de cuero.

—Y no lo verá —dijo—. Sólo los Andrew lo llevan.

Acto seguido llegó aquel sacudimiento leonino de la cabeza, algo que en una mujer habría parecido tímidamente coqueto pero que en él era un irresistible «ven-aquí-si-crees-que-podrás-conmigo». Candy no esperó a que la vendedora empezase a babear. O a acercarse. Depositó un montón de tejanos y camisas encima de los brazos de Albert, obligándolo a descruzarlos y abandonar con ello esa postura de encarnación de la masculinidad.

—Permita que lo acompañe a un probador —ronroneó la vendedora—Estoy segura de que en Barrett's podremos encontrar algo para satisfacer sus… deseos.

«Oh, sí, acabas de ganar el campeonato mundial de insinuaciones», pensó Csndy,, pero sin que el interés que había en los ojos de la mujer le importara ni por un solo instante. Albert podía estar loco, pero era su guaperas trastornado. Después de todo, era ella quien lo había encontrado.

Plantándose en mitad del pasillo para impedir que —miró la plaquita con el nombre de la mujer— Miriam pudiera hacerse con él, Candy empujó a Albert hacia el probador. Miriam resopló y trató de dar un rodeo a su alrededor, pero Candy la metió en una resuelta e irritada pequeña danza por el estrecho pasillo hasta que pudo cerrar la puerta del probador de Albert detrás de ella. Hincándose los puños en las caderas, Candy alzó la mirada a lo largo de su nariz hacia Miriam la de las largas piernas y dijo:

—Hemos perdido nuestro equipaje, y lo único que llevaba él dentro de su bolsa de mano era su disfraz. No necesitamos ninguna ayuda.

Miriam volvió la mirada hacia el probador, donde las musculosas pantorrillas de Albert eran visibles bajo la corta puerta de tablillas blancas, y luego examinó despectivamente a Candy, desde sus no muy recientemente arregladas cejas hasta las punteras embarradas de sus botas de excursionista.

—Así que te has agenciado un escocés, ¿verdad que sí, mi pequeña nyaff ? Vosotras las americanas sois muy dadas a catar nuestros hombres con la misma sed que aplicáis a nuestro whisky, y tampoco sabéis beberos nuestro whisky.

—Le aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas con mi esposo —replicó secamente Candy, en un tono más alto de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Miriam dirigió una mirada significativa a su mano sin anillos y arqueó una ceja meticulosamente esculpida que hizo sentir a Candy como si ella Uniese unos arbustos rebeldes encima de sus ojos, pero se negó a ser humillada y le devolvió la mirada en un gélido silencio. Cuando vio que Candy no hacía ningún esfuerzo para explicar por qué no lucía ninguna alianza y no mostraba la menor inclinación a dejar de obstruir el pasillo, Miriam se marchó con el ceño fruncido para ir a poner bien los suéteres que Candy había dejado esparcidos en un confuso montón encima del mostrador.

Tragándose un gruñido gatuno, Candy fue a montar guardia delante del probador y empezó a golpear impacientemente el suelo con el pie. Un siseo de tela la alertó de que Albert se había quitado su plaid, y Candy hizo cuanto pudo para no pensar en él desnudo y de pie detrás de aquella frágil puerta. Eso era todavía más difícil que tratar de no pensar en un cigarrillo, y sus desobedientes pensamientos obtuvieron unos resultados igual de malos. Cuanto más intentaba Candy no pensar en ello, más lo pensaba.

—¿Candy?

Obligándose a salir de una fantasía en la que se disponía a dejar caer jarabe de chocolate encima de Albert, dijo:

—¿Hum?

—Estos calzones… ¡Ay! ¡Por Amergin!

Candy soltó un bufido. MacAndrew estaba fingiendo que descubría las cremalleras, y si llevaba el plaid tal como era costumbre lucirlo en el siglo XVI (según lo que les había contado su guía del circuito turístico), entonces no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa interior debajo de él. Candy oyó unas cuantas maldiciones masculladas más, y luego un «¡zzzzzzp!». Todavía otra maldición. Albert sonaba de lo más convincente.

—Sal y deja que te vea —dijo ella, esforzándose por mantener una expresión lo más seria posible. La voz de él sonó estrangulada cuando replicó:

—Tendrás que entrar.

Lanzando una mirada furtiva a Miriam, que había sido oportunamente abordada por un adolescente con la cara llena de espinillas, Candy entró en el probador. Albert estaba contemplándose en el espejo y tenía la espalda vuelta hacia ella, y cielos, para Candy habría sido mucho mejor no llegar a ver nunca la apretada musculatura de su trasero metida en unos ceñidos tejanos descoloridos por el lavado a la piedra. Sus largos cabellos dorados se curvaban sobre sus hombros y a lo largo de su espalda, invitándola a sumergir los dedos en ellos y recorrer todos aquellos espléndidos relieves musculares.

—Date la vuelta —dijo, la boca súbitamente seca.

El así lo hizo, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella contempló su pecho desnudo y, con un esfuerzo, se obligó a recordar que se suponía que estaba mirando los tejanos. Sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo para recorrer las ondulaciones del abdomen de Albert, sus esbeltas caderas y…

—¿Qué te has metido en los pantalones, MacAndrew? —exigió saber.

—Nada que no me haya sido dado por Dios —replicó él, envarado.

Candy seguía mirando.

—Es imposible que eso forme parte de ti. Has de tener un calcetín de relleno o… algo… atrapado ahí. Oh, cielos.

Consiguió apartar la mirada de la ingle de Albert. Un músculo vibraba en su mandíbula, y estaba claro que se sentía muy incómodo.

—No creo que tuvieras intención de torturarme, no, vi a otros hombres en la calle vestidos con ropa semejante, así que no tomaré medidas punitivas. No obstante, creo que el problema es muy parecido al que padecen mis pies —informó él.

—¿Tus pies? —repitió ella estúpidamente, bajando la vista.

Albert tenía los pies realmente grandes.

—Sí. —Señaló los pies de Candy—. En tu tiempo encerráis los pies dentro de botas constrictivas, mientras que nosotros llevamos cuero suave y flexible.

—¿Qué me quieres dar a entender con eso? —consiguió decir Candy.

—Así tienen más espacio para crecer —dijo él, como si ella fuera simple de espíritu.

Candy se sonrojó. De todas las bromas pesadas que podían gastarle, había tenido que ser precisamente ésa. ¡Nada menos que meterse calcetines en los pantalones!

—MacAndrew, no creo ni por un solo instante que eso… —señaló el bulto en sus tejanos— forme parte de ti. Puede que yo sea un poquito crédula, pero sé cuál es el aspecto que tienen los hombres, y ése no es el aspecto que tienen los hombres.

Él la empujó contra la puerta del probador y su boca sensual, peligrosamente próxima a ella, se curvó en una sonrisa muy confiada.

—Entonces simplemente tendrás que verlo por ti misma. Tócame, muchacha. Siente mi… calcetín.

Su mirada celeste brilló con un intenso desafío mientras empezaba a bajarse la cremallera.

—Ah, no —dijo Candy al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Entonces encuéntrame unos calzones que no amenacen con amputarme mis partes viriles.

—Bueno —se mostró de acuerdo ella, tratando de no pensar en aquella cremallera abierta.

—No permitas que esto te asuste, muchacha. Ya verás lo bien que nos adaptaremos el uno al otro en cuanto te haga el amor —ronroneó él.

La última palabra salió de sus labios con la «o» deliciosamente prolongada y ese hermoso acento suyo, combinado con su «calcetín», estuvo muy cerca de ser toda la persuasión que le hacía falta a Candy para arrojarse a quitarle los tejanos con los dientes. Cerró los ojos.

—Atrás, amigo, o te ayudaré a meterte dentro de esos calzones —lo amenazó—. Con tu espada, si es necesario.

—Mírame, Candice —dijo él dulcemente.

—Candy —dijo ella con irritación.

—Candy—consintió él, justo antes de besarla.

Continuara...

No se pero este Laird esta como ne lo recomendo el doctor... que calor!

Hola amigas, gracias por sus mensajes, no puedo abusar ya que estoy recien operada de los ojos y tengo prohibido leer porque fuerzo la vista...dentro de una semana me pondre al tanto...en Wattpad pubique porque ya los capitulos los tenia archivados.

Besos las quiero mucho y he extrañado un resto mis lecturas y en especial sus mensajes.

Abrazos


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

«Como el rayo en una tormenta seca —pensó Candy—. Su contacto es electrizante.» La atracción chisporroteó entre ambos y Candy supo que él también la sentía, porque retrocedió y la miró de una manera muy extraña. Luego, separándole suavemente los labios con el pulgar, le abrió la boca y pasó sus firmes labios por encima de los de ella, moviéndolos de un lado a otro y creando una ligera e irresistible fricción.

«Sí —pensó ella—. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba. Siento… ¡Oh!» Él le ladeó la cabeza hasta dejársela en el ángulo perfecto —exactamente tal como le hacía Lanzarote a Ginebra durante aquel único beso que llegaban a darse en la película El primer caballero — y selló su boca con la suya. Candy se estremeció cuando la lengua de Albert se sumergió entre sus labios, caliente y sedosa y hombre en estado puro.

«Chúpate ésa, Miriam.»

Aturdida por una súbita oleada de deseo, sintió que su cabeza caía flácidamente hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyada contra la puerta del probador. Candy hizo que sus manos subieran sobre los músculos ondulantes de los brazos de él hasta ponerlas encima de sus hombros, y entonces las unió firmemente detrás del cuello de Albert. No había ido a Escocia, caído dentro de un agujero y conocido a un loco. Había muerto e ido al cielo, y él era su recompensa por haber aguantado a sus padres durante tantos años. Albert cerró las manos sobre su cintura y luego las deslizó íntimamente hacia arriba mientras profundizaba su beso, demorándose sobre cada curva. Cuando él le puso las palmas enérgicamente planas encima de los pechos, los muslos de Candy se apresuraron a abrirse con un movimiento tan fluido que se preguntó por qué no se limitaba a llevar una pancarta sujeta con cinta adhesiva a través de ellos con la inscripción « APRIETE AQUÍ PARA EL SEXO ». Arqueó la espalda y restregó sus pezones endurecidos contra las palmas callosas de él. Lo que, poco antes, para Candy no era más que un calcetín que él llevaba metido dentro de los tejanos era en ese momento el calcetín más duro que ella hubiera sentido jamás, y en aquel momento se hallaba peligrosamente próximo a quedar introducido entre sus muslos.

Y ella quería que Albert estuviera allí, por Dios.

Quería sentirlo sedoso y caliente dentro de ella, desnudo, sin nada entre ellos.

Él le acarició los pezones con los pulgares mientras su lengua se deslizaba más hacia dentro, resbaladiza y hambrienta, hasta tales profundidades que arrancó de la garganta de Candy suaves maullidos. Con un sutil giro de sus cuerpos, Albert desplazó su erección hacia la uve de los muslos de Candy e incrustó en ella sus caderas con el mismo ritmo, implacable e insistente, con el que incrustaba su lengua dentro de su boca. Cuando le rodeó el trasero con las manos y la elevó contra él, Candy se abalanzó alegremente sobre el cuerpo de Albert, se apresuró a pasarle las piernas alrededor de la cintura y se puso a besarlo frenéticamente.

Se arqueó contra Albert en un desesperado intento de llegar a estar tan cerca de él como se lo permitiera toda aquella ropa irritante y restrictiva que se interponía entre ambos. Candy metió los dedos en sus sedosos cabellos y le chupó la lengua, desesperada por tener más de él. Albert soltó una especie de carcajada, un sonido de satisfacción masculina que resonó roncamente en las profundidades de su garganta, y le tomó la cabeza entre las manos para luego besarla con tal vehemencia que aspiró el aliento de ella al interior de su cuerpo. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de la boca de Candy, se retiró de ella y regresó. Candy sintió cómo su piel se ondulaba con una súbita corriente de energía cinética allí donde él la tocaba. Su cuerpo absorbía esa energía y su núcleo se volvía cada vez más caliente. Aquel hombre conocía su frecuencia natural, y ahora estaba haciendo que toda ella resonase en una perfecta sincronía. Y de la misma manera en que un cristal muy fino, si vibraba continuamente en su frecuencia natural, terminaba haciéndose añicos, Candy se hallaba a pocas caricias de sufrir una explosión similar.

—¿Quiere que le busque alguna otra talla o estilo? —trinó Miriam más allá de la puerta del probador, con lo que inspiró el único sentimiento benevolente que Candy llegaría a abrigar jamás hacia ella, por haber aparecido para rescatarla antes de que le entregara su virginidad a un loco dentro del probador de una tienda de artículos deportivos y con una puerta que terminaba treinta centímetros por encima del suelo.

Albert gimió, y luego profundizó el beso.

«¡Qué situación más embarazosa! —La cordura de Candy regresó gradualmente—. Este hombre me besa y yo le salto encima como si fuese la nueva atracción que está haciendo furor en Disneylandia. ¿Habré perdido el juicio?» Clavó las uñas en los hombros de Albert y le mordió la lengua.

—Ay. Me parece que eso no era necesario, muchacha —susurró él, mientras la pasión ardía en sus ojos combinada con una cierta irritación porque alguien se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirlos.

Estaba claro que Albert MacAndrew no era un hombre al que le gustara detener nada una vez que lo había empezado. Parecía estar peligrosamente excitado.

—¿Señora? —dijo Miriam en un tono muy controlado.

Candy se sintió muy mortificada al darse cuenta de que había empezado a emitir suaves ruidos de aparejamiento. Respiró hondo, se obligó a desceñir las piernas y se deslizó hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Albert. Las manos de él se tensaron por un instante sobre sus caderas hasta que ella volvió a amenazarle los hombros con las uñas. De mala gana, él la bajó al suelo y enseguida volvió a tratar de besarla.

—Basta —susurró ella furiosamente.

Después de haber efectuado otra temblorosa inspiración, le dijo a Miriam:

—Sí. Hum. Ropa, sí. Qué le parecería… uh, esos pantalones de color caqui que tienen por ahí. De esos holgados, con una cintura de ochenta centímetros… no, espere un momento. —Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de aclarársela. Para que los pantalones pudieran llegar a contener los musculosos muslos de Albert, tendrían que ser bastante amplios de cintura—. Traiga un ochenta y cinco, un noventa y un noventa y cinco —corrigió—. Y un cinturón.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces más. El corazón le retumbaba como un ariete enloquecido contra la pared del pecho.

—¿Señora? —trinó Miriam, tan dulcemente que sólo otra mujer habría percibido la malignidad que había en su voz.

—¿Sí?

—Comprendo que ustedes las americanas son… diferentes… y quizá sus pies no estaban en el suelo porque se había subido a una silla para admirar las cámaras de vídeo de alta tecnología que hemos instalado recientemente. Pero el caso es que hay niños en la tienda, y en Escocia nos tomamos muy en serio su educación. Estos probadores no son mixtos.

El rostro de Candy se inflamó.

—Sal de encima de mí, idiota —siseó mientras empujaba el pecho de Albert con las manos.

Él le lanzó una mirada que prometía que continuarían allí donde lo habían dejado, y pronto, antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Como desees. Esposa —ronroneó, y luego abrió la puerta con una floritura y una reverencia de cortesano.

Candy enrojeció. Adiós a la esperanza de que él no hubiera oído la seca réplica que ella le había soltado antes a Miriam. Salió del probador y allí estaba la infernal Miriam, con la mirada yendo más allá de Candy para posarse en Albert MacAndrew, que lucía unos ceñidos tejanos con la cremallera por subir y sin camisa.

—Oh, cielos. —Miriam se humedeció los labios—. Iré a buscar esos caquis.

Pero no se movió ni un centímetro, y a Candy le entraron ganas de darle de patadas. Mejor aún, de incrustarle los globos oculares en la cabeza con un buen puñetazo.

—Iba usted a buscar esos pantalones —le recordó envaradamente.

—Oh, sí —dijo Miriam, ruborizada—. Si los caquis no cubren… ejem, no le van bien de talla…, quizá podría probarse unos pantalones de chándal. Son bastante… espaciosos.

Le dirigió una brillante sonrisa a Albert y su mirada fue del bulto apenas cubierto que había en su ingle a su mano carente de anillos.

—Perfecto. Traiga también unos de ésos. Candy fulminó con la mirada a Albert y luego cerró la puerta del probador. Apoyó la espalda en ella, suspiró y trató de calmarse.

—Quiero unos calzones púrpura, muchacha —anunció Albert por encima de la puerta.

—No —dijo ella con irritación.

—Y una camisa púrpura.

«Eso ni soñarlo», pensó ella. Sus dorados cabellos y su bronceada piel quedarían increíblemente realzados por un color tan intenso. El negro tal vez haría que tuviera un aspecto más apagado. Siempre quedaba la esperanza.

Cuando, unos cuantos momentos y maldiciones ininteligibles más tarde, Candy oyó caer al suelo sus tejanos, imaginó a Albert desnudo y se preguntó si alguien podría haberle administrado un afrodisíaco durante las últimas veinticuatro horas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

«Encuentra un hombre con el que quieras hablar de madrugada—había dicho Paulina—, con el que puedas discutir cuando sea necesario y que te haga chisporrotear cuando te toque.» Bueno, el chisporroteo estaba ahí, y no cabía duda de que podían discutir…

Candy sacudió la cabeza, negándose a aceptar la noción de que un loco pudiera ser su compañero del alma en potencia.

¿Tendría razón él en lo de sus pies? ¿Sería verdad que las cosas crecían hasta hacerse más grandes si no se las mantenía confinadas? Desde luego al tacto aquello no había parecido un calcetín. Más bien parecía la lata de pelotas de tenis que había encima del estante de detrás de la caja registradora. Candy bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos. ¿Debería dejar de llevar sostén y empezar a ponerse bragas más ceñidas?

¿Cómo iba a mirar a Drustan ahora?

Los pantalones de chándal eran tolerables, decidió Albert con gran alivio. Enseguida le había quedado claro que aquellos calzones azules eran un instrumento de tortura y habrían estrangulado la semilla de un hombre. Quizá los hombres estuvieran hechos de una manera distinta en el tiempo de Candy. Albert no había visto ningún otro bulto por ahí, así que tal vez todos los hombres tenían unas zanahorias minúsculas dentro de sus calzones. Quizás había centenares de mujeres insatisfechas en aquel siglo. Pero en ese momento a Albert sólo le interesaba la satisfacción de una mujer en concreto, y se estaba obsesionando rápidamente con ella.

Candy White le hacía algo que no tenía absolutamente nada de natural. Hacía que se sintiera poderoso y con las rodillas flojas al mismo tiempo. Le hacía sentir la potencia y virilidad de su sangre druida martilleando dentro de sus venas. Cuando la tocaba, todo lo que había en el mundo cobraba sentido y se volvía tan claro como si estuviera construido con elegantes ecuaciones matemáticas. Debería temerla, porque cuando la tenía en sus brazos Albert olvidaba todo aquello por lo que debería estar preocupándose.

Los druidas mantenían que cuanto más grande era un objeto, más impacto producía ese objeto sobre el espacio dentro del cual existía, y más grande era la atracción que ejercía sobre otros objetos. Albert siempre se había considerado a sí misino como la prueba viviente de semejante postulado; pero Candy, la diminuta Candy, tenía muy poca masa y aun así producía un impacto monumental sobre el mundo de Albert. Candy desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza.

Con un suspiro, Albert obligó a sus pensamientos a alejarse del firme cuerpecito de Candy y se estudió en el espejo. Los calzones negros (llamados Adidas) quedaban muy ajustados al cuerpo y sin embargo holgados, con una materia notablemente elástica en la cintura y los tobillos. Eran con mucho la elección más apropiada. Albert admiró aquella tela negra, densamente urdida, que sospechaba podía llegar a repeler el agua. El púrpura habría sido mejor, pero el negro era aceptable. No era digno de un rey pero, aun así, tampoco era un color de siervo.

Los calzones azules habían sido realmente insoportables, y para colmo el teñido que les habían hecho era horrible, como si el color no hubiera llegado a quedar fijado del todo en la tela. Ningún tejedor del clan de Albert habría dado por bueno un trabajo tan pésimo. Y aquellos sosos calzones «caqui», a pesar de que le quedaban razonablemente bien, habrían hecho de él un aparcero, cosa que los Andrew no eran. Albert enrolló pulcramente su plaid tejido con el negro y el púrpura reales, surcados por costosas hebras plateadas, alrededor de tres de sus bandas de cuero y se lo puso debajo del brazo. Estaba claro que las gentes de Candy no se regían por la ley del brehon . Había allí percheros enteros llenos de atuendos púrpura, puestos para que cualquiera pudiese adquirirlos, repartidos por toda la tienda. Los Andrew, siglos atrás y con mucha pompa y ceremonia, habían visto cómo un rey gaélico les concedía el uso completo de los siete colores. Los lairds de los MacAndrew tendrían derecho a llevar el púrpura mientras vivieran los Andrew.

Y por Dios que él estaba bien vivo. Quizá ningún otro de su clan siguiera con vida, pero Albert vivía, y en cuanto llegara a sus piedras descubriría qué era lo que había ido mal. El mundo de Candy y cosas como su carro lo llenaban de aprensión, pero con tal de llegar hoy al castillo Andrew hubiese estado dispuesto a montar en un dragón que respirase fuego.

Rezó para que por algún milagro Silvan hubiera vivido y engendrado hijos —incluso a la avanzada edad de su padre, eso no era completamente imposible— y a su regreso encontrara descendientes vivos y en buena salud. Rezó para que de no ser así, al menos se encontrara con que su castillo no había sido afectado por el paso del tiempo, para así poder hacerse con las tablillas y a la medianoche del día siguiente volver a hallarse a salvo en su propio siglo. Nada de ruidos irritantes, olores espantosos o ritmos antinaturales presentes en la misma Gaea.

Haciendo a un lado de un puntapié los duros zapatos blancos con cordones que Candy había metido por debajo de la puerta hacía unos instantes, Albert volvió a ponerse sus botas. Apretó los puños dentro de la camiseta, sin tener ni la menor idea de por qué se llamaba así en vez de camisola o camisa, y estiró la tela para que no fuese tan opresiva alrededor de su cuello y su pecho.

Después de haber abierto la puerta, se detuvo por un instante y recorrió con la mirada el pequeño y hermoso cuerpo de Candy. Encajarían muy bien el uno con el otro, aunque Albert sospechaba que ella no creería tal cosa hasta que él le hubiera hecho una demostración, y esperaba poder hacérsela muchas veces.

Porque Candy White—con todo lo terca, malhumorada, un poco dominante y entrometida que era— le gustaba mucho, y eso era algo más que añadir al hecho de que ardiera en deseos de arrancarle la ropa y dejarla tendida sobre la espalda encima de la suavidad del brezo. De separarle las piernas y excitarla hasta que ella le suplicara que la hiciese suya. De enterrar la cara entre sus pechos y saborear su piel. El beso no había hecho más que incrementar el apetito que ya sentía por ella, y Albert gimió al recordar lo mucho que le había costado hacer bajar aquellos calzones azules a lo largo de su hinchado miembro.

Se quedó de pie en el hueco de la puerta del probador, ciñó su morral alrededor de las caderas, sujetó una de sus bandas de cuero por encima de él y pasó su espada por debajo de ella. Después fue en silencio hasta donde estaba Candy y cerró las manos sobre su esbelta cintura. Con una sonrisa, puso las manos un poco más abajo. Candy tenía un trasero realmente magnífico, suave y femenino y con la forma de un generoso corazón puesto del revés, y Albert aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de tocarlo que se le presentara. Se disponía a introducir íntimamente un dedo entre sus globos gemelos cuando ella se tensó y se alejó disparada de su presa.

Albert miró a la vendedora y arqueó una ceja.

—Mi esposa todavía está acostumbrándose a mí. No llevamos mucho tiempo casados.

Hmmm, pensó mientras miraba a Candy; le gustaba mucho cómo había sonado la palabra «esposa» en su boca.

—Bonita espada —ronroneó la vendedora, con la mirada puesta a unos treinta centímetros a la izquierda del arma.

Candy giró sobre sus talones.

—Vamos —le dijo a Albert—. Esposo.

La mirada que él le lanzó chisporroteaba de pasión, y Candy estaba empezando a preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir manteniéndolo bajo control. Eso suponiendo que realmente lo hubiera tenido alguna vez bajo control.

—Me gustaría mucho acostumbrarme a usted —murmuró Miriam mientras contemplaba cómo aquel hombre magnífico guiaba a su esposa fuera de la tienda con una palma posesivamente posada sobre el hueco de su espalda. El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa insinuante por encima del hombro mientras se iba.

Candy empezó a sentirse un poco más animada cuando faltaban unas manzanas para llegar a la cafetería, estimulada por los excitantes aromas de los granos recién molidos que flotaban en la suave brisa. Dentro de unos momentos estaría pidiendo un capuchino, pan de chocolate y bollos de naranja y moras. Entraron en el café y Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de placer que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Muchacha, aquí hay muchas personas —dijo Albert nerviosamente—. ¿Todo este pueblo pertenece a un solo laird?

Candy lo miró y enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que hubiese debido decidirse por la camiseta blanca, porque Albert MacAndrew, vestido completamente de negro , estaba —como hubiese dicho su amiga Annie— de lo más «follable». Candy todavía experimentaba ocasionales estremecimientos causados por su beso, que no iban a cesar nunca a menos que dejara de mirarlo, así que se apresuró a pasear la mirada por el local. Familias con niños, gente mayor y parejas jóvenes —en su mayoría turistas— estaban sentadas en torno a docenas de pequeñas mesas.

—No, probablemente todas son de familias distintas.

—¿Y viven en paz las unas con las otras? ¿Todos estos clanes distintos comen juntos y se ufanan de ello? —exclamó Albert, con un volumen de voz suficientemente alto para que varias personas se volvieran para mirarlos.

—Chst… Estás atrayendo la atención hacia nosotros.

—Yo siempre atraigo la atención. En este tiempo todavía más. Aquí todos sois muy pequeñitos.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú haz el favor de estarte callado, pórtate bien y déjame pedir a mí.

—Estoy siendo bien comportado — musitó él, y luego se fue a contemplar las relucientes máquinas plateadas que molían, colaban y soltaban vapor.

«¿Estoy siendo bien comportado?» Su empleo del lenguaje la dejaba atónita. Pero entonces Candy reflexionó sobre ello por unos instantes: ser bueno-estar siendo bueno; estarse callado-estar siendo callado; portarse bien-estar siendo bien comportado. Había una consistencia muy inquietante en su locura. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Newton? «Puedo calcular el movimiento de los cuerpos celestiales, pero no la locura de las personas.»

Mientras ella pedía lo que iban a tomar, Albert recorrió el interior de la cafetería sin dejarse nada. Todo parecía fascinarlo e iba de un lado a otro cogiendo tazones de acero inoxidable, dándoles la vuelta y poniéndolos del revés, olisqueando las bolsas de granos de café, tocando las pajitas y las servilletas. Entonces encontró las especias. Candy volvió a reunirse con él junto al mostrador de los condimentos en el preciso instante en que Albert se guardaba los recipientes de la canela y el chocolate en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le susurró Candy mientras quitaba las tapas de sus cafés. Dispuso su espalda en un ángulo tal que los dueños del café no pudieran ver que Albert estaba infringiendo la ley—. ¡Sácate todo eso del bolsillo!

Él la miró burlonamente.

—Estas especias son muy valiosas.

—¿Serías capaz de robar?

—No, no soy ningún ladrón. Pero esto es canela y cacao. No son fáciles de conseguir, casi se nos han terminado, y a Silvan le encantan.

—Pero no son tuyas —dijo ella, tratando de ser paciente.

—Soy un MacAndrew —dijo él, en un claro intento de ser paciente—Todo es mío.

—Vuelve a ponerlas donde estaban.

La sonrisa de él era puro reto masculino.

—Vuelve a ponerlas tú.

—No voy a rebuscar dentro de tus bolsillos.

—Entonces se quedan donde están.

—Eres muy terco.

—¿Lo soy? ¿Yo? ¿Y eso lo dices tú, una mujer que insiste en que todo se haga como ella quiera? —Se llevó a la cintura las manos convertidas en puños y subió la voz una octava, imitando a Candy—Tienes que llevar zapatos blancos duros. Tienes que quitarte las armas. Tienes que viajar en un coche. Y nada de besarme, por mucho que yo me apresure a rodearte con las piernas en cuanto lo haces. —Se encogió de hombros, untado, y volvió a adoptar su tono habitual—. Tienes que, tienes que, tienes que. Estoy harto de esas dos palabras.

Sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas a causa del dardo que Albert acababa de disparar contra sus piernas rebeldes, Candy le metió la mano en el bolsillo y cerró los dedos alrededor de las botellitas de cristal.

—Silvan se mostrará muy disgustado —dijo él mientras se le acercaba un poco más con una sonrisa lobuna en los labios.

—Según tú, Silvan murió hace cinco siglos.

Lamentó las palabras en el mismo instante en que las dijo. Un destello de dolor pasó por el rostro de él, y Candy hubiera podido darse de patadas por ser tan insensible. Si Albert estaba enfermo, era posible que creyera sinceramente en todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y de ser así, la muerte de su padre —real o imaginado— le dolería mucho.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir.

Esparció un poco de canela por encima de sus capuchinos llenos de espuma. Luego, para expiar aquellas palabras tan crueles, volvió a meter la botellita dentro del bolsillo de Albert mientras trataba de pasar por alto el hecho doblemente inquietante de que estaba ayudando a un criminal y se encontraba muy próxima a su calcetín, que rimaba de una manera muy elegante con «sexo sin fin», y oh, dentro de aquellos pantalones realmente había mucho que mirar.

Él se metió airadamente la mano en el bolsillo, sacó las dos botellitas y las dejó con un golpe seco encima del pequeño mostrador de los condimentos. Sin decir palabra, le volvió la espalda a Candy y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Candy se apresuró a ir tras él, y cuando pasaba junto a una mesa en la que estaba sentado un hombre de aspecto distinguido con su esposa y su hijo, le oyó decir al chico:

—¿Os podéis creer que iban a robar la canela y el chocolate? Y eso que no tenían aspecto de pobres. ¿Habéis visto la espada del hombre? ¡Uau! ¡Era mejor que la de esa película en la que salían los inmortales!

Muy avergonzada, Candy se puso la bolsa de bollos debajo del brazo, hizo juegos malabares con los dos cafés y luchó con la puerta.

—Albert, espera. Albert, lo siento —le dijo a su ancha y terca espalda.

Él se detuvo a mitad de un paso, y cuando se volvió hacia ella tenía una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Así de breve era la duración de su ira? Candy contuvo la respiración y la mantuvo así. Drustan simplemente era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás, y cuando sonreía…

—Me gustas.

—Pues tú a mí no —mintió ella—. Pero no pretendía herir tus sentimientos.

Él se mantuvo impertérrito.

—Sí que te gusto, muchacha. Puedo notarlo. Me has llamado por el nombre que me pusieron al nacer, frunces el ceño y tienes rocío en los ojos. Te perdono la cruel falta de consideración que has tenido conmigo.

Candy se apresuró a cambiar de tema y escogió algo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde que dejaron Barrett's y a aquella arpía de Miriam.

—Albert, ¿que significa la palabra «nyaff»?

Él puso cara de sorpresa y luego se echó a reír.

—¿Quién se ha atrevido a decirte que eras una pequeña nyaff?

—Esa arpía de Barrett's. Y deja de reírte de mí.

—Ay, muchacha.

Más risa.

—Bueno, ¿qué significa?

—¿Deseas toda la esencia del término, o un simple resumen expresado en una sola palabra? No es que en este momento se me ocurra ninguna, claro —añadió—. Es una palabra que sólo existe en escocés.

—Quiero toda la esencia —replicó ella secamente.

Con los ojos brillándole y una ceja maliciosamente arqueada, él dijo:

—Como desees. Llamar «nyaff» a alguien significa que esa persona te llena de irritación, de manera muy parecida a como lo hace un piojo; que es alguien cuya capacidad para disgustar e inspirar desprecio excede con mucho a lo diminuto de su tamaño, pero no a la altanería y el descaro que lo acompañan.

Candy ya había empezado a hervir de furia para cuando él terminó de hablar. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia Barrett's para decirle a Miriam, la de las cejas impecablemente cuidadas, lo que pensaba de ella.

—Espera un poco, muchacha —dijo él, alcanzándola y cerrando la mano alrededor de su brazo—. Salta a la vista que esa mujer meramente sentía celos de ti —le dijo para tranquilizarla—, por tener a tu lado a un hombre tan magnífico como yo, especialmente después de que hubiera tenido ocasión de verme embutido dentro de aquellos calzones azules.

Candy hincó los puños en su cintura.

—Oh, ¿crees que podrías llegar a sentirte un poco más satisfecho de ti mismo?

—Tú no eres ninguna nyaff, muchacha —dijo él mientras le ponía delicadamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—Probablemente ella sintió mucha más envidia de la expresión que aparece en mi rostro cuando te miro.

Oh, bueno. Las velas de Gwen se deshincharon y de pronto se sintió mucho más inclinada a la caridad hacia Miriam, y aquello tuvo que vérsele en la cara porque Drustan sonrió con arrogancia.

—Ahora te gusto todavía más que antes.

—No me gustas —dijo ella al tiempo que liberaba bruscamente el brazo de la presa de sus dedos—. Vayamos a recoger ese coche de alquiler y salgamos de aquí.

Que Dios la perdonara, porque empezaba a haber algo más que el mero hecho de que él le gustara mucho. Candy se sentía territorial, protectora y llena de lujuria.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

20 de septiembre 19.32 horas

Un neumático pinchado —yendo en compañía de un hombre que no tenía ni idea de cómo se cambiaba un neumático, y sin disponer de un gato—, una parada para recoger las armas de Albert, tres paradas para descansar, cuatro cafés y un almuerzo muy tardío después llegaron a las primeras casas de Alborath, justo cuando empezaba a anochecer.

Candy miró de soslayo a Albert y se preguntó si el color regresaría alguna vez al rostro de él. Había forzado el tembloroso vehículo hasta obligarlo a alcanzar los ciento diez kilómetros por hora, pero luego redujo un poco, cuando Albert se agarró a los lados de su asiento tan rígidamente que si ella le hubiera dado un golpecito con una uña, probablemente él se hubiera hecho añicos.

Fue una suerte que hubiera reducido la velocidad, porque el reventón había tenido lugar cuando llevaban recorridos cinco kilómetros desde Fairhaven, y tuvieron que volver allí a pie y conseguir que un empleado de la agencia de alquiler se encargase de hacer que un mecánico cambiara el neumático pinchado. Candy trató de alquilar otro vehículo, pero como todos estaban siendo utilizados, era aquél o ninguno hasta el día siguiente por la tarde.

Una vez cambiado el neumático reanudaron el trayecto, y pasado un rato Albert se relajó lo suficiente para dirigir su atención hacia el café y los bollos. Después de quejarse amargamente porque ella no había comprado nada de tocino y ni un solo arenque ahumado, consumió con entusiasmo el café y el chocolate. El placer que exhibió ante unas cosas tan cotidianas había irritado todavía más a Candy. Que Dios la ayudara, pero lo cierto era que casi estaba empezando a creerlo. No habían hablado mucho durante el viaje, aunque no porque ella no lo hubiera intentado. Albert simplemente parecía incapaz de relajarse lo suficiente para que le fuese posible hablar. Ahora, cuando las luces de Alborath acababan de hacerse visibles acurrucadas en un valle lleno de verdor, su rostro estaba blanco como el papel a la luz del crepúsculo.

—¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos una parada en el pueblo?

—No —replicó él concisamente. Separó sus dedos del borde del asiento y señaló un camino que empezaba al norte de Alborath—.Tienes que guiar esta bestia de metal hasta la cima de ese otero.

Candy contempló la montaña hacia la cual señalaba. Su folleto turístico decía que en Escocia había doscientas setenta y siete montañas que superaban los novecientos metros de altura, y Albert estaba señalando una de ellas. Con un suspiro, Candy rodeó el pueblo y cambió la marcha en cuanto llegó a la montaña. Había estado abrigando la esperanza de que podría convencerlo de que cenaran, para así poder disfrutar de un respiro antes de tener que hacer frente a la verdadera magnitud de sus delirios.

—Háblame de tu casa —sugirió.

El día había supuesto una dura prueba para ambos, y Candy no pudo evitar sentir una súbita punzada de preocupación. Se disponía a llevarlo a casa, y ¿qué pasaría si luego resultaba que allí no había ninguna casa? ¿Y si las próximas horas sometían a una presión excesiva la mente ya trastornada de Albert? Se suponía que debía permanecer junto a él hasta el día siguiente por la noche para ver su prueba, aunque técnicamente ella ya había cumplido con su parte del trato: lo había llevado sano y salvo hasta Ban Drochaid. Pero Candy tenía la sensación de que «técnicamente» no significaba gran cosa para un hombre como Albert MacAndrew,

—No pienses que vas a dejarme ahora —dijo él mientras ponía la mano sobre la suya encima del cambio de marchas.

Candy lo miró vivamente.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un lector de mentes?

El medio sonrió.

—No. Me limito a recordarte que acordaste conmigo que te quedarías para ver mi prueba. No permitiré que me falles ahora.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, volver a encadenarme? —dijo ella en un tono bastante seco.

Él no respondió y Candy volvió a mirarlo. Santo Dios, tenía un aspecto de lo más peligroso. Sus ojos de cielo primaveral brillaban con una aterradora calma y… sí, volvería a encadenarla. Por una fracción de segundo y visto a la fantasmagórica media luz violácea del crepúsculo, Albert pareció haber recorrido realmente cinco siglos hacia delante en el tiempo, un guerrero bárbaro tan resuelto a alcanzar su meta que nada ni nadie podrían interponerse en su camino.

—No tengo ninguna intención de escaquearme —dijo ella envaradamente.

—Supongo que «escaquearse» significa actuar con deshonor —dijo él con voz átona—. Mejor, porque yo no lo permitiría.

Siguieron rodando en silencio durante un rato.

—¿Te gustan las rimas de los bardos, Candy?

Ella lo miró.

—Se me ha acusado de disfrutar de la poesía ocasionalmente.

«Poesía romántica, de la clase que nunca leí en la mansión de los White cuando era una niña.»

—¿Me concederías una merced?

—Seguro, por qué no —dijo ella con un suspiro que un mártir habría envidiado—. Ya te he concedido algo así como tropecientos millones de ellas, así que no veo qué daño puede hacer una más.

Él le dirigió una tenue sonrisa, y luego habló en voz muy baja y clara:

—«Allá donde vas tú voy yo, dos llamas encendidas por la misma ascua; el tiempo vuela hacia delante y el tiempo vuela hacia atrás, dondequiera que estés, recuerda.»

Ella se encogió de hombros, confusa. El poema había empezado siendo más bien romántico, pero no había terminado de ese modo.

—¿Qué significa?

—¿Tienes buena memoria, Candy White? —replicó él, eludiendo su pregunta.

—Por supuesto que tengo buena memoria.

«Oh, Dios, cada vez está más loco.»

—Repítemelo.

Ella lo miró. El rostro de Albert estaba muy pálido y sus manos reposaban en su regazo con los puños cerrados. Su expresión no podía ser más seria. Sin que hubiera más razón que la de que no quería que él se enfadara, Candy le hizo repetir el poema y luego lo repitió ella sin ningún error.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que tuviera que hacer esto? —preguntó después de haberlo recitado a la perfección por tres veces. El poema había quedado permanentemente grabado en su mente.

—Me ha hecho feliz. Gracias.

—Ése parece haber pasado a ser mi propósito en la vida —dijo ella en un tono muy seco—. ¿Ésta es otra de esas cosas que veré claras a su debido tiempo?

—Si todo va bien, no —replicó él, y algo en su voz hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera la columna vertebral de Candy—. Reza para que no necesites entenderlo nunca.

Candy cambió de tema sintiéndose bastante nerviosa, y los dos pasaron el resto del trayecto hablando de cosas inocuas mientras la tensión iba creciendo poco a poco dentro de ella. Albert le describió su castillo con palabras llenas de amor: primero el recinto, luego el interior y algunas de las reformas que se habían llevado a cabo recientemente en él. Ella le habló de su estúpido trabajo, pero dijo poca cosa más que realmente significara algo. Candy había sido sometida a un condicionamiento para no revelar demasiadas cosas. Cuanto más sabía un hombre acerca de ella, menos terminaba gustándole Candy, y por razones que no podía explicarse a sí misma, ella quería gustarle a Albert MacAndrew. Fue como si ambos estuvieran súbitamente ansiosos por llenar el silencio porque temían que de otro modo éste se los tragara vivos.

Las manos de Candy habían empezado a temblar levemente sobre el volante para cuando llegaron a lo alto de la montaña, pero en cuanto él levantó una mano para apartarse los cabellos de la cara ella vio que la suya también temblaba. El significado del hecho no se le pasó por alto: Albert no estaba jugando con ella. Él abrigaba la sincera esperanza de encontrar su castillo en lo alto de aquella montaña. Firmemente asentado en su delirio, también temía que éste ya no se tuviera en pie. Mientras le lanzaba cautelosas miradas de soslayo, Candy tuvo que admitir de bastante mala gana que Albert no sufría amnesia ni estaba jugando a algún extraño juego. Él creía que era quien afirmaba ser. Comprenderlo distó mucho de tranquilizarla. Una lesión física sanaría, pero una aberración mental era algo mucho más difícil de curar.

Armándose de valor, Candy redujo un poco más la velocidad porque en realidad no le apetecía nada completar el trayecto. Deseó haber ido hasta allí a pie con Albert, porque de ese modo ahora no hubiera tenido que hacer frente a aquel momento. Si ella hubiera hecho las cosas tal como él quería que se hicieran, habría podido posponerlo durante veinticuatro horas más.

—Gira hacia el norte.

—Pero allí no hay ningún camino.

—Ya lo veo —dijo él sombríamente—. Y habida cuenta de cómo eran todos estos caminos por los que hemos viajado hasta llegar aquí, uno pensaría que debería haberlo, un hecho que me preocupa.

Candy torció a la izquierda y los faros del coche iluminaron un altozano cubierto de hierba.

—Sube colina arriba —la apremió él en voz baja.

Candy tragó aire con una profunda inspiración y obedeció. Cuando él le ordenó secamente que se detuviera, ella no hubiese necesitado recibir la orden, porque había cometido un error con el cambio de marchas y el motor ya había empezado a calarse de todas maneras. Las puntas de las imponentes piedras de Ban Drochaid se elevaban sobre la cima de la colina, negras contra un cielo lleno de neblina púrpura.

—Hum. No veo ningún castillo, MacAndrew —dijo con voz titubeante.

—Está más allá de este fell; el mon lo oculta porque se encuentra más atrás, pasadas las piedras. Ven. Te lo enseñaré.

Manipuló torpemente el cierre de la puerta y luego salió del coche como una exhalación.

«Fell y mon deben de significar colina o cresta», decidió ella antes de apagar las luces y reunirse con él. El temblor en sus manos se había extendido al resto de su cuerpo, y de pronto se sintió helada de frío.

—Espera, déjame coger la parte de arriba de mi chándal —dijo.

Él esperó impacientemente sin apartar la mirada de los extremos de las piedras, y ella supo que ardía en deseos de dejar atrás la cresta de la colina para ver si su castillo todavía estaba en pie.

Albert tenía tantas ganas de seguir adelante como las tenía ella de retrasar el momento.

—¿Quieres comer algo antes de que vayamos allí? —preguntó alegremente mientras extendía la mano hacia los bocadillos de salmón y apio que habían comprado en la última parada.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—Ven, Candy. Ahora.

Con un resignado encogimiento de hombros, Candy cerró la puerta del coche y fue hacia él. Cuando Albert tomó su mano, ella ni siquiera trató de apartarse sino que se acercó un poco más, tanto para darle su apoyo como para que él le prestara el suyo.

Subieron por el resto de la pendiente en un silencio roto únicamente por el canto de los grillos y el melódico sonsonete de las ranas arbóreas. Catando llegaron a lo alto de la montaña, Candy tragó aire. Una suave brisa agitaba la hierba dentro del círculo de piedras sobre el telón de fondo del cielo surcado de rosa y púrpura. Contó trece piedras, dispuestas alrededor de una gran losa en el centro. Los megalitos se alzaban ante ellos, negros contra el brillo del horizonte.

Más allá de las piedras no había nada.

Oh, unos cuantos pinos y, de acuerdo, también había unas cuantas laderas cuyas suaves pendientes podían limitar el alcance de la visión, pero nada detrás de lo que un castillo pudiera estar traviesamente agazapado.

Avanzaron en silencio y atravesaron el círculo de piedras, ahora mucho más despacio, porque delante de ellos, más allá de los tocones de lo que antaño habían sido majestuosos robles antiguos, se veían claramente los fundamentos de un castillo que ya no existía.

Candy se negó a mirar a Albert. No deseaba hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron al perímetro del muro exterior, él cayó de rodillas.

Candy contempló la alta hierba que crecía en el centro de las ruinas, los trozos de piedra y argamasa que formaban pilas medio desmoronadas, el cielo nocturno más allá de la silenciosa tumba del castillo, cualquier cosa salvo a Albert, porque temía lo que iba a ver en el caso de que lo hiciera. ¿Angustia? ¿Horror? ¿Un súbito caer en la cuenta de que realmente sufría un desequilibrio mental destellando en aquellos hermosos ojos celestes que parecían tan engañosamente nítidos?

—Oh, Cristo, están todos muertos —susurró él—. ¿Quién destruyó a mi gente? ¿Por qué? —Tragó aire con una temblorosa inspiración—Candy

La palabra sonó estrangulada.

—Albert —dijo ella dulcemente.

—Te ruego que vuelvas a tu carro durante un rato.

Candy titubeó sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de ella sólo quería huir de aquel lugar para no regresar nunca; la otra mitad sentía que él necesitaba desesperadamente tenerla a su lado, allí y en aquel preciso instante.

—No voy a irme ahora que…

—Vete.

Sonaba tan angustiado que Candy dio un paso atrás y lo miró. Sus ojos oscurecidos eran ilegibles salvo por un brillo de humedad.

—Albert…

—Ahora te ruego que me dejes —susurró él—. Deja que llore a mi clan a solas.

La debilidad de su voz engañó a Candy.

—Prometí no abandonar sólo porque…

—¡Ahora! —atronó él. Cuando ella siguió sin moverse, sus ojos llamearon—. Me obedecerás.

Candy tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de tres cosas durante el tiempo que tardó él en dar aquella orden. Primero, y aunque sabía que eso era imposible, los ojos celestes de Alberg parecieron arder desde dentro como algo que ella recordaba haber visto una vez en una película de ciencia-ficción. Segundo, su voz era distinta, porque ahora sonaba como una docena de voces superpuestas que eliminaban cualquier posibilidad de elección consciente; y tercero, sospechó que si él le ordenaba que se arrojara desde lo alto de un risco empleando semejante voz, ella podía llegar a hacerlo.

Las piernas de Candy iniciaron una carrera instintiva cuando su cerebro todavía no había terminado de procesar todas aquellas asombrosas observaciones. Pero en cuanto hubo dado unos cuantos pasos dentro de las piedras, la extraña compulsión perdió intensidad y Candy se detuvo y miró atrás. Albert había entrado en las ruinas del castillo y estaba subido a la pila más alta de piedras desplomadas; una silueta negra, arrodillada con la espalda arqueada y el pecho inclinado hacia el cielo, ahora sacudía su puño ante el cielo color índigo. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió, Candy sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

¿Era aquél el mismo hombre que la había besado en el probador de la tienda? ¿El que la había puesto más caliente que un volcán e igual de próxima a la explosión inminente, y que le había hecho pensar que realmente existía una ecuación para la pasión que sus padres nunca habían llegado a enseñarle?

No. Aquél era el hombre que lucía cincuenta armas encima de su cuerpo, el que llevaba un hacha de doble hoja y una espada.

Aquél era el hombre por el que ella había empezado a perder un pedacito de un órgano que se le había enseñado a creer no era más que una bomba muy eficiente. La comprensión la dejó atónita. Loco o no, aterrador o no, él le hacía sentir cosas que ella nunca había sentido antes.

«MacAndrew —pensó—, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?»

Albert lloró.

Lo peor había resultado ser cierto después de todo. Yacía sobre la espalda en lo que antes había sido la Gran Sala, con una rodilla doblada y los brazos extendidos mientras sus dedos acariciaban lentamente la alta hierba, y pensaba en Silvan.

«Al igual que yo, hijo mío —le había dicho su padre—, tú tienes un solo propósito en la vida. Estás aquí para proteger el linaje de los Andrew y el conocimiento que custodiamos.»

Y Albert no había sabido cumplir con su propósito. En un momento de descuido había sido cogido desprevenido, encantado, escamoteado a su tiempo y enterrado durante siglos. Su desaparición había causado la destrucción de su castillo y de todo su clan. Ahora Silvan estaba muerto, el linaje de los Andrew se había extinguido y ¿quién sabía dónde estarían los volúmenes y las tablillas de piedra? La posibilidad de que un conocimiento semejante llegara a caer en manos equivocadas precipitó a Albert en las profundidades de un lugar muy negro que quedaba más allá del miedo. Él sabía muy bien que con semejante conocimiento un hombre codicioso podía remodelar, controlar o destruir el mundo entero.

Proteger el linaje. Proteger la sabiduría.

Albert tenía que conseguir regresar a su tiempo.

Por mucho que ni uno solo de sus cabellos hubiera llegado a cambiar, habían transcurrido quinientos años y ya no quedaba nada que hablara de la existencia de Albert, o de la vida de su padre y del padre de su padre antes de éste. Milenios de adiestramiento y disciplina se habían esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al día siguiente por la noche Albert entraría en las piedras y llevaría a cabo el ritual.

Al día siguiente por la noche no saldría de las piedras. Porque de un modo u otro, ya no estaría en el aquí y ahora.

Y Dios mediante, al día siguiente el siglo de Candy ya no importaría porque, con un poco de suerte, cuando Mabon estuviese en su apogeo él habría puesto remedio a todo el mal que se había hecho.

Con todo, durante el tiempo que le quedaba por pasar en el siglo XXI , su gente estaba tan muerta como destruido se hallaba el castillo, reducido a polvo de antiguos sueños que el viento esparcía innoblemente a través de Escocia. Albert se pasó el dorso de la mano por las mejillas, se levantó del suelo y empleó la hora siguiente en recorrer las ruinas en busca de tumbas. No encontró ni una sola lápida nueva en el patio de la capilla. ¿Adónde había ido su clan? Si habían muerto, ¿dónde habían sido enterrados? ¿Dónde estaba la lápida de Silvan? Silvan había dejado muy claro que deseaba ser enterrado bajo el serbal que crecía detrás de la capilla, y sin embargo ahora ninguna lápida de piedra proclamaba su nombre.

«Anthony MacAndrew, querido hermano e hijo.»

Albert pasó unos dedos temblorosos por la piedra que indicaba la tumba de su hermano. Incapaz de asimilar el transcurso de cinco siglos, sufría un dolor abrasador y febril, como si hubiera enterrado a Anthony hacía tan sólo dos semanas. La muerte de su hermano lo había hecho enloquecer de pena. Él y Albert habían estado todo lo próximos que pueden llegar a estar dos personas. Después de perder a su hermano, Albert pasó horas interminables discutiendo con su padre.

—¿De qué sirve poseer el conocimiento de las piedras —le había gritado a Silvan— si no puedo regresar al pasado y deshacer la muerte de Anthony?

—Nunca debes viajar a un punto dentro de tu propia vida —había respondido secamente Silvan, cansado y con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

—¿Por qué no puedo regresar a un momento de mi propio pasado?

—Si te encuentras demasiado próximo a tu yo pasado, uno de vosotros dos, o tu yo pasado o tu yo del presente, no sobrevivirá. No podemos predecir cuál vivirá. Ha habido veces en las que ninguno de los dos llegó a sobrevivir. Esa proximidad parece forzar el orden natural de las cosas, y entonces la naturaleza se esfuerza por corregirse a sí misma.

—En ese caso —rugió Albert, porque se negaba a aceptar que Anthony se hubiera ido irrevocablemente—, escogeré un momento del pasado en el que yo había cruzado la frontera y me encontraba en Inglaterra.

—Nadie sabe qué distancia es lo suficientemente lejos, hijo mío. Además, estás olvidando que no podemos utilizar nunca las piedras por razones personales. Las piedras sólo deben ser utilizadas para el bien del mundo o, en circunstancias muy extremas, para asegurar la sucesión de los MacAndrew. Siempre tiene que haber uno de nosotros vivo. Pero éstas no son circunstancias extremas, y ya sabes lo que sucedería si abusaras del poder.

Cierto, Albert lo sabía. La leyenda transmitida a lo largo de los siglos afirmaba que cualquier Andrew que utilizara las piedras impulsado por razones personales se convertiría en un druida oscuro en el preciso instante en que hubiera terminado de pasar a través de ellas. Perdido para el honor y la compasión, entregaría su misma alma a las más negras fuerzas del mal.

Se convertiría en una criatura dedicada a la más irreverente destrucción.

—¡Al diablo con la leyenda! —había atronado él con voz desafiante.

Pero incluso en su pena, Albert ya sabía que no podría hacer nada. Tanto si la leyenda era cierta como si no, él no sería el primer MacAndrew que entrara en un territorio tan sagrado. No; aceptaría, tal como habían aceptado todos sus antepasados, y haría honor a sus juramentos. No se le había otorgado un poder insondable para que abusara de él o lo empleara en su propio beneficio. Albert no podía justificar el uso de las piedras para rehacer su propio corazón destrozado.

Si salvaba a Anthony y se convertía en un druida oscuro, ¿qué haría luego cuando Silvan fuera más anciano? ¿Volver a engañar al destino? Un hombre podía llegar a enloquecer con tanto poder y ningún límite. Una vez que Albert hubiera cruzado esa línea, ya no habría marcha atrás; realmente se convertiría en un maestro de las artes negras.

Y así fue como Albert le dijo adiós para siempre a Anthony y volvió a prestar el juramento ante su padre. «Nunca utilizaré las piedras por razones personales. Sólo para servir y proteger, y para preservar nuestro linaje, en el caso de que llegara a verse amenazado con la extinción.»

Como lo estaba ahora.

Albert se pasó una mano por los cabellos y exhaló. Anthony estaba muerto. Silvan estaba muerto. Él era el único Andrew que quedaba, y su deber no podía estar más claro. El mundo había pasado quinientos años sin estar protegido por un druida de la estirpe de los Andrew. Albert tenía que regresar al pasado y hacer lo necesario para restaurar la sucesión de los Andrew. Costara lo que costara.

«¿Y qué hay del precio que pagará la mujer?», lo riñó su conciencia.

—No tengo elección —murmuró él sombríamente.

Hundió las manos en sus cabellos y se dio un masaje en las sienes con los cantos de las palmas.

Albert se sabía de memoria las fórmulas para las trece piedras de Ban Drochaid, pero no conocía las tres fórmulas decisivas, las que especificaban el año, el mes, el día. Era vital que regresara al siglo XVI poco después de que lo hubieran hecho cautivo. Los que lo habían atraído fuera de los muros del castillo no serían capaces de abrirse paso al interior de la fortaleza Albert —ni siquiera con todo un ejército— durante al menos varios días. El castillo se hallaba demasiado bien fortificado como para que pudiera ser tomado fácilmente. Con tal que Albert regresara un día, o incluso dos, después de haber sido capturado, todavía tendría tiempo para salvar a su clan, su castillo y toda la información contenida entre sus muros. Derrotaría a su enemigo, se casaría y tendría una docena de hijos. Con Anthony muerto, por fin entendía la urgencia de la misión de reconstruir el linaje de los Albert, que Silvan siempre había intentado impartir a sus hijos.

—Albert, tienes que aprender a ocultarles tus artes a las mujeres y tomar una esposa, cualquier esposa. A mí se me bendijo con tu madre, pero eso fue algo milagroso y muy poco habitual. Aunque deseo lo mismo para ti, es demasiado peligroso tener tan pocos Albert.

Sí, él había aprendido esa lección de la manera más dura posible. Drustan se frotó los ojos y exhaló. Tenía un objetivo minúsculo hacia el cual apuntar, y nunca había estudiado los símbolos de los que ahora tenía necesidad. Durante toda su vida se le había prohibido viajar, por lo que no había habido ninguna razón para que Drustan grabara en su memoria los símbolos que abarcaban el período de su generación.

Y sin embargo…, en un oscuro momento de debilidad y anhelo, había mirado los que lo habrían llevado de vuelta a la mañana de la muerte de Anthony; y a partir de esos símbolos prohibidos, podía tratar de derivar las formas y las líneas de los tres que necesitaba ahora.

Con todo, sería una conjetura. Una conjetura increíblemente arriesgada, que tendría unas consecuencias terribles si no conseguía acertar del todo con los símbolos.

Lo que lo llevó a pensar nuevamente en las tablillas de piedra. Si Silvan había sido capaz de esconderlas en algún lugar del recinto antes de sufrir cualquiera que fuese el destino que le había tocado en suerte, entonces Albert ya no tendría que fiarse de las conjeturas: podría calcular los símbolos que necesitaba a partir de la información contenida en las tablillas, sin ningún miedo al error. Se sentía razonablemente seguro de que si regresaba al día siguiente a aquel en que lo habían hecho cautivo, las leguas que separarían su futuro yo y su cuerpo encantado, combinadas con las gruesas paredes de roca de la cueva, bastarían para interponer una distancia suficiente entre ellos.

No le quedaba otra elección que creerlo.

Albert recorrió las ruinas con la mirada. La noche había caído mientras él reflexionaba, y ahora ya estaba demasiado oscuro para que fuese posible llevar a cabo una búsqueda a fondo, lo cual le dejaba el día siguiente para encontrar las tablillas y tratar de recordar los símbolos.

¿Y si las tablillas no se encontraban en las ruinas?

Bueno, ésa era la razón por la que estaba allí la pequeña y dulce Candy, que no sospechaba nada.

La pequeña y dulce Candy, que no sospechaba nada, estaba sentada en el capó del coche, masticando bocadillos de salmón y tallos de apio mientras absorbía el calor que quedaba en el motor. Consultó su reloj. Habían transcurrido casi dos horas desde que dejó a Albert en las ruinas.

Podía irse de allí ahora mismo. Bastaría con que subiera al coche, pusiese la marcha atrás y se dirigiese con un chirriar de ruedas hacia el pueblo que había abajo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar solo a aquel loco para que resolviera sus propios problemas.

Y entonces ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Candy volvió a acordarse de la Ley de la Gravitación Universal de Newton y consideró la posibilidad de que, dado que la masa de Albert era mucho mayor que la suya, ella estuviera condenada a sentirse atraída por él —mientras Albert se encontrara en su inmediata proximidad— y, de ese modo, fuera tan víctima de la gravedad como la Tierra en su órbita alrededor del Sol.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, Candy canturreó distraídamente y se acurrucó sobre el capó mientras el cielo color índigo se oscurecía hasta volverse negro como el cachemir, muy ocupada en discutir consigo misma sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

No podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de que estaba pasando por alto uno o más hechos decisivos que podrían ayudarla a determinar lo que le había ocurrido a Albert. Candy nunca había dado ningún crédito al «instinto que te sale de las entrañas»; había creído que el hambre y la excreción eran controladas por las entrañas, sin que hubiera nada de gnóstico en ello. Pero durante las últimas treinta y seis horas, algo en sus entrañas había encontrado una voz y no paraba de discutir con su mente, y Candy no podía evitar sentirse perpleja por aquel desacuerdo.

Antes de ir a buscar el calor del coche, había pasado un rato de pie entre las piedras observando a Albert. Candy lo había estudiado con el remoto candor de un científico que observa al sujeto de prueba en un experimento, pero su estudio sólo había revelado más contradicciones en vez de resolver alguna.

El cuerpo de Albert estaba poderosamente desarrollado, y un hombre no conseguía llegar a tener un cuerpo semejante sin una extraordinaria cantidad de disciplina y esfuerzo, y era impensable si no poseía una mente que fuera capaz de mantenerse centrada en el mismo objetivo. Cualquiera que fuese el lugar en el que había estado Albert antes de que ella lo encontrara dentro de la cueva, había tenido que llevar una vida activa y equilibrada. O había trabajado mucho o había jugado mucho, y Candy decidió que en su caso se trataba más de trabajo que de juego, porque sus manos estaban encallecidas y ningún presumido aristócrata amante de la ociosidad tenía callosidades en los dedos y las palmas. Albert llevaba sus sedosos cabellos dorados demasiado largos para que se los pudiera considerar apropiados en un noble y caballero del siglo XXI , pero relucían y estaban muy bien cortados. Sus dientes eran blancos y regulares, otra evidencia de los cuidados que había prestado a su cuerpo. Las personas que se preocupaban por su salud física normalmente también estaban sanas de mente.

Albert tenía un modo de andar que indicaba fortaleza, seguridad en sí mismo y la capacidad de tomar decisiones difíciles. Era razonablemente inteligente y hablaba bien, dejando aparte lo extraño de sus inflexiones y su vocabulario.

No había sabido cuál era el camino que conducía al exterior de la cueva, y cuando salieron de allí, a Candy no se le había pasado por alto el significado del túnel derrumbado y toda aquella abundancia de follaje.

«Oh, Cristo —había susurrado él— están todos muertos.»

Candy se estremeció. El motor se había enfriado y los últimos restos de calor habían desaparecido.

La Navaja de Occam promulgaba que la explicación más sencilla que encajaba con la mayoría de los hechos era la que tenía más probabilidades de ser cierta. Allí la explicación más sencilla era… que Albert estaba diciendo la verdad. Hacía quinientos años había sido sumido de algún modo en un profundo sueño contra su voluntad, quizá mediante alguna ciencia perdida, y ella lo había despertado de aquel sueño al caer encima de él.

«Imposible», exclamó la mente de Candy.

Harta de tratar de persuadir al jurado de que alcanzara un consenso, Candy aceptó de mala gana la suspensión del veredicto y admitió que no podía dejar allí a Albert. ¿Y si lo imposible era posible? ¿Y si mañana él le ofrecía alguna prueba concreta de que había permanecido congelado en el tiempo durante casi quinientos años? Quizá planeaba mostrarle cómo se había hecho, mediante algún avanzado método criogénico que luego se había perdido con el paso del tiempo. Candy no estaba dispuesta a irse de allí si existía aunque sólo fuera una remota posibilidad de encontrar algo semejante. «Oh, admítelo, Candy. Pese a haber abandonado la profesión que siempre te metieron entre ceja y ceja, pese a haberte negado a continuar con tus investigaciones, sigues estando fascinada por la ciencia, y te encantaría llegar a saber cómo un hombre ha podido dormir durante cinco siglos y despertar sano y entero. Nunca lo publicarías, pero aun así te encantaría saberlo.»

Pero era más que una mera curiosidad científica, y Candy sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el calcetín de Albert y los óvulos de ella, y con un deseo que no podía atribuir únicamente al mandato programado en sus genes que clamaba por la supervivencia de la raza. Ningún otro hombre había suscitado jamás una respuesta semejante en ella.

La ciencia no podía explicar la ternura que había sentido al ver aquellas lágrimas en los ojos de Albert. Ni el deseo que sentía de sostenerle la cabeza en su pecho; no para que su flor finalmente fuera recogida de una vez por todas, sino únicamente para darle consuelo.

Oh, su corazón se había comprometido, y eso la alarmaba y la llenaba de júbilo al mismo tiempo.

Poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja, Candy bajó del capó y echó a andar colina arriba. Albert ya había dispuesto de suficiente tiempo a solas. Era hora de hablar.

—Albert.

La voz de Candy se abrió paso como una luz a través de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Él no intentó rehuir su mirada. La pobrecita parecía estar aterrorizada, pero también se la veía llena de resolución.

Entonces ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y, si sintió miedo, supo dominarlo. Albert admiraba eso en ella, el hecho de que a pesar de todos sus temores siguiera adelante armada con el valor de un caballero que se dispone a librar batalla. Cuando la echó de allí, le preocupaba que ella pudiera limitarse a entrar en su bestia de metal y marcharse. El alivio que sintió cuando la vio venir hacia él a través de las piedras había sido muy intenso. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese decidido pensar acerca de él, Candy estaba decidida a permanecer a su lado: Albert podía verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Albert? —titubeante, pero firme.

—¿Sí, muchacha?

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó ella cautelosamente.

—He establecido una precaria paz con mis sentimientos —dijo él secamente—. No temas, que no planeo alzarme en pie de guerra y vengar la pérdida de mi gente. —«Todavía.»

—Bien —dijo ella con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza.

Albert podía ver que Candy no deseaba hablar del tema, e intuía que en vez de volver a acusarlo de estar delirando cuando se hallaba tan claramente afectado, iba a optar por dar un rodeo por algún tortuoso camino. Entornó los ojos y se preguntó qué estaría tramando.

—Albert, me he aprendido de memoria tu poema y ahora es tu turno de concederme un favor.

—Como desees, Candy. Tú sólo dime qué es lo que quieres de mí.

—Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas muy sencillas.

—Responderé a ellas lo mejor que pueda —replicó él.

—¿Cuánta tierra hay dentro de un agujero de medio metro de anchura, treinta centímetros de longitud y un metro de profundidad?

—¿Ésa es tu pregunta? —preguntó él a su vez, perplejo.

De todas las cosas que ella podía haber llegado a preguntarle…

—Una de ellas —se apresuró a decir Candy.

Él sonrió levemente. La pregunta de Candy era uno de sus acertijos favoritos. El sacerdote de su clan, Neil, había pasado media hora rompiéndose la cabeza mientras trataba de calcular exactamente cuánta tierra habría dentro de un espacio como aquél antes de que por fin consiguiera ver lo obvio.

—Dentro de un agujero no hay tierra —replicó él tranquilamente.

—Oh, bueno, eso era una pregunta con truco y tu respuesta no me dice gran cosa. Puedes haberla oído antes. A ver qué te parece esta otra: una embarcación tiene echada el ancla y hay una escalerilla de cuerda colgando de la borda. Los listones de la escalerilla están separados por una distancia de veinte centímetros. La marea sube a un ritmo de quince centímetros por hora y luego baja al mismo ritmo. Si un listón de la escalerilla está tocando el agua cuando la marea empieza a subir, ¿cuántos listones habrá llegado a cubrir el agua después de que hayan transcurrido ocho horas?

Albert pasó por una rápida serie de cálculos y luego rió suavemente, él que había pensado que quizá ya nunca volvería a reír. De pronto comprendió por qué ella había escogido unas preguntas semejantes,

y el respeto que sentía por Candy se incrementó. Cuando un aprendiz le pedía a un druida que lo aceptara y lo instruyese, tenía que pasar por una serie similar de problemas pensados para revelar cómo funcionaba la mente del muchacho y de qué era capaz.

—Ninguno, muchacha, porque la escalerilla sube por encima del agua junto con la embarcación. ¿Mis poderes para razonar te convencen de que no estoy loco?

Ella lo miró de una manera muy extraña.

—Tus capacidades de razonamiento no parecen haber sido afectadas por tu peculiar… enfermedad. ¿Entonces cuánto es 4.732,25 multiplicado por 7.837,50?

—37.089.009,375.

—Dios mío —dijo ella, mostrándose simultáneamente impresionada y marcada—. ¡Pobrecito mío! Hice la primera pregunta más que nada para averiguar si eras capaz de pensar con claridad, y la segunda para ver si tu primer acierto se había debido a un golpe de suerte. Pero ahora has llevado a cabo ese cálculo matemático dentro de tu cabeza en cinco segundos. ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo tan deprisa!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre he tenido una cierta facilidad para los números. ¿Tus preguntas te han probado algo?

A él sí que le habían probado algo. Candy White era la muchacha más inteligente que hubiese conocido jamás. Joven y aparentemente fértil, había entre ellos un extraordinario calor de emparejamiento, y además, era lista.

Su certeza de que el destino se la había traído por alguna razón se duplicó.

Tal vez, pensó, después de la noche de mañana ella ya no le tuviera miedo. Tal vez sí que fuera a existir un amor para él como el que había conocido su padre.

—Bueno, si eres un candidato para el manicomio, eres el loco más listo que he conocido jamás, y tus delirios parecen estar limitados a un solo tema. —Suspiró—. Bien, y ahora ¿qué?

—Ven aquí, muchacha.

Extendió los brazos hacia ella.

Candy lo contempló con recelo.

—Ay, muchacha, dame algo que sea verdadero y dulce para que pueda tenerlo entre mis brazos. No te haré ningún daño.

Candy fue hacia Albert y tomó asiento sobre la hierba junto a él. Mantuvo el rostro vuelto hacia un lado durante unos momentos, con la mirada alzada hacia las estrellas, y después sus hombros descendieron abruptamente y miró a Albert.

—Oh, qué diablos —dijo, y lo dejó asombrado al extender los brazos para tomar su cabeza en ellos y llevarla hacia su pecho.

Él deslizó las manos alrededor de su cintura y se la puso encima del regazo.

—Hermosa Candy, heme aquí volviendo a darte las gracias una vez más. Eres un regalo de los ángeles.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso —musitó ella junto a sus cabellos.

Parecía sentirse un poco incómoda abrazándolo, como si nunca hubiese llegado a adquirir demasiada práctica en el arte de abrazar. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y Albert supo que cualquier movimiento repentino por su parte haría que ella se apresurara a apartarse de él, así que respiró despacio y se mantuvo lo más inmóvil posible, dando tiempo a Candy para que se acostumbrara a la intimidad.

—Supongo que esto significa que mañana no serás capaz de probarme nada, ¿verdad?

—Tal como fue prometido, mañana te probaré que mi historia es cierta. Esto no cambia nada, o en todo caso muy poco. ¿Te quedarás aquí por voluntad propia? ¿Quizá me ayudarás a explorar el lugar mañana?

Candy deslizó sus manecitas entre los cabellos de él, y Albert medio suspiró y medio gimió de placer cuando sus uñas le rozaron el cuero cabelludo.

—Sí, Albert MacAndrew —le dijo ella después, pronunciando su nombre con un acento tan bueno como el de cualquier joven escocesa—. Me quedaré contigo hasta mañana.

Albert rió y la atrajo hacia él. Anhelaba sentir el contacto de Candy junto a su cuerpo y sentía un desesperado deseo de hacerle el amor, pero sabía que si la acuciaba ahora, perdería el consuelo de su abrazo.

—Eso está muy bien, moza. No tienes nada de tonta, y empiezo a pensar que todavía conseguiremos hacer de ti una pequeña y dulce muchachita de las Highlands.

Aquella noche Candy durmió acurrucada entre los brazos de un highlander, un hombre de las Tierras Altas, en un campo de escombros y margaritas, bajo la cuchara plateada de la luna, tan apaciblemente como una oveja. Y si Albert se sentía lobuno, se obligó a conformarse con tenerla abrazada.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

21 de septiembre 22.23 horas

Buscaron durante todo el día, pero no encontraron las tablillas de piedra.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció para pasar a un índigo perforado por brillantes estrellas, Albert finalmente se dio por vencido y encendió una hoguera dentro del círculo de piedras para tener luz que iluminara el ritual.

Si aquella noche ocurría lo peor, quería que Candy estuviese lo más enterada posible acerca de lo que le había ocurrido a él. Y su mochila sería una ventaja añadida. Mientras cavaban en las ruinas, Albert le había contado todos los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar antes de que lo hicieran cautivo.

A pesar de que mantuvo una ceja incrédulamente arqueada, Candy lo había escuchado en silencio mientras él le explicaba cómo recibió una nota en la que se le pedía que fuese urgentemente al claro que había detrás del pequeño lago si quería saber el nombre del miembro del clan Campbell que había dado muerte a su hermano. Con la pena consumiéndolo como una intensa fiebre, Albert se había puesto sus armas y salido corriendo del castillo, sin llamar a su guardia porque la sed de vengar la muerte de su hermano había borrado de su mente todo pensamiento inteligente.

Le contó cómo mientras corría hacia el lago había empezado a sentirse cansado y un poco mareado, lo que ahora creía era debido a que lo habían drogado de alguna manera. Le contó cómo se había desplomado cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al bosque que crecía en las orillas del lago, cómo había perdido el control de sus miembros mientras los ojos se le cerraban como bajo el peso de unas gruesas monedas de oro. Le contó que había sentido que le quitaban la coraza y lo despojaban de todas sus armas para luego pintarle unos símbolos en el pecho, y que después de eso ya no recordaba nada más hasta que ella lo despertó.

Luego le habló de su familia, de su brillante y temperamental padre, de su querida ama de llaves y madre sustituía, Pauna. Le habló de su joven sacerdote, cuya insufrible madre lo perseguía sin cesar por sus tierras tratando de leerle la palma de la mano para decirle lo que le reseñaba el futuro.

Durante un rato olvidó su pena y la deleitó con historias de su infancia junto a Anthony. Criando empezó a hablarle de su familia, la mirada escéptica de ella se había suavizado un poco y lo escuchó con una marcada fascinación, riéndose de las travesuras de Albert y su hermano y sonriendo dulcemente ante las continuas discusiones que tenían lugar entre Silvan y Pauna. Albert dedujo por su expresión teñida de una suave melancolía que, incluso cuando la familia de Candy había estado viva, no había habido muchas risas y amor en su vida.

—¿No tienes hermanos y hermanas, muchacha? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi madre padecía ciertos problemas de fertilidad y me tuvo ya muy tarde en su vida. Después de mi nacimiento, los médicos dijeron que no podría tener más hijos.

—¿Por qué no te has casado y has tenido tus propios hijos?

Ella se removió nerviosamente y se apresuró a apartar la mirada.

—Nunca encontré al hombre apropiado.

No, Candy no había tenido mucho placer en su vida, y a él le gustaría mucho que le diera la oportunidad de hacer que eso cambiara. Le encantaría conseguir que sus ojos llegaran a chispear de felicidad.

Albert deseaba a Candy White. Quería ser su hombre apropiado. El mero aroma que emanaba de su persona cuando pasaba a su lado hacía que hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo de Albert se pusiera en posición de firmes. Quería que Candy llegara a estar tan familiarizada con su cuerpo de hombre y con el placer que podía llegar a hacerle sentir con él que una simple mirada bastara para hacerla desfallecer de deseo. Quería pasar dos semanas enteras, sin ninguna interrupción, en su dormitorio, explorando la pasión que había oculta en ella y dando rienda suelta al erotismo que burbujeaba justo debajo de su superficie.

Pero aquello quizá nunca llegara a hacerse realidad, porque en cuanto Albert hubiera llevado a cabo el ritual y ella hubiera descubierto lo que era él, y lo que le había hecho, tendría todas las razones del mundo para despreciarlo.

Aun así, no tenía otra elección.

Después de haber lanzado una última mirada llena de preocupación al arco de la luna sobre el negro cielo, Albert inhaló con una profunda avidez el delicioso aire nocturno de las Highlands. El momento ya casi había llegado.

—Dejémoslo ya, Candy —exclamó. Lo conmovía que ella se negara a darse por vencida. Por muy loco que pudiera pensar que estaba, aun así seguía rebuscando entre las ruinas—. Ven a reunirte conmigo en las piedras —le dijo con un ademán.

Quería pasar con ella la que podía ser su última hora, cerca del fuego y abrazándola. En realidad lo que deseaba era desnudarla y enterrarse dentro de su cuerpo, empleando el escaso tiempo del que todavía disponía para quedar marcado a fuego en la memoria de Candy, pero aquello parecía tan poco probable como el que las tablillas se manifestaran de pronto a sí mismas en sus manos.

—Pero no hemos encontrado las tablillas.

Se volvió hacia él, manchándose la mejilla de tierra cuando se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde, muchacha. El momento ya casi ha llegado, y ese tubo de luz tuyo… —señaló la linterna de Candy— no nos ayudará a ver aquello que no está aquí para ser encontrado. Pensar que las tablillas pudieran haber sobrevivido intactas dentro del recinto fue una vana e insensata esperanza. Si todavía no las hemos encontrado, la próxima hora tampoco nos traerá nada. Ven. Pásala conmigo.

Extendió los brazos hacia ella. La noche pasada Candy había dormido entre sus brazos, y él había despertado a la hermosa visión de su rostro, confiado e inocente en el reposo. Había besado sus labios sensuales y carnosos, y cuando ella despertó, sonrojada por el sueño y con la mejilla señalada allí donde la había tenido apretada contra la camiseta llena de arrugas de él, Albert se sintió invadido por una súbita oleada de ternura que nunca había experimentado antes por ninguna mujer. El deseo, que siempre hervía con una terrible intensidad dentro de él cuando Candy se hallaba cerca, había sido dorado poco a poco por aquellas llamas hasta convertirse en un sentimiento más intenso, formado por muchas capas complejamente superpuestas unas encima de otras, y Albert había caído en la cuenta de que con el paso del tiempo podía llegar a enamorarse profundamente de Candy. Entonces lo que sentiría por ella ya no sería un mero anhelo de mantenerla tendida sobre la cama sin darle respiro, sino que llegaría a desarrollar una emoción real y duradera, formada a partes iguales por pasión, respeto y admiración, de la clase que unía a un hombre y una mujer para toda la vida.

Candy entró en el círculo, claramente reacia a rendirse mientras quedara aunque sólo fuese una piedra por levantar, otro rasgo de carácter que Albert admiraba en ella.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que planeas hacer?

Llevaba todo el día tratando de sonsacárselo, pero él se había negado a contarle nada aparte de que estaban buscando siete tablillas de piedra cubiertas de símbolos.

—Dije que te daría pruebas, y lo haré. Una asombrosa, irrevocable cantidad de pruebas.

Las horas habían transcurrido lentamente mientras buscaban en un continuo apartar rocas y cascotes, y la esperanza inicial de Albert fue desvaneciéndose con el hallazgo de cada fragmento de cerámica, cada recordatorio desgastado por el tiempo de su clan muerto.

En un momento dado la futilidad había estado a punto de abrumarlo, y entonces envió a Candy al pueblo con una lista de cosas que debía traer, para poder tener tiempo de pensar sin nada que lo distrajera. Durante la ausencia de Candy, Albert se dedicó a meditar sobre los símbolos, llevó a cabo toda una serie de complejos cálculos y extrajo de ellos la mejor hipótesis que era capaz de llegar a formular acerca de los últimos tres símbolos; la conjetura que se vería puesta a prueba en menos de una hora. Se había fijado como objetivo dos semanas después de la muerte de su hermano, más un día. Albert ya estaba casi seguro de que los cálculos eran correctos, y creía que sólo había una minúscula posibilidad de que sucediese lo peor.

Y si lo peor llegaba a suceder, ya había preparado adecuadamente a Candy y sólo necesitaría recordarle qué era lo que debía decir y hacer para devolverle la memoria completa y fusionada a la versión pasada de sí mismo. Ésa era la razón por la que le había pedido que se aprendiese de memoria el hechizo.

Candy había traído consigo varias garrafas de agua, junto con linternas, café y comida, y ahora estaba sentada junto a él cerca del fuego, con las piernas cruzadas, limpiándose las manos con toallitas humedecidas y emitiendo pequeños suspiros de placer mientras se frotaba la cara con una especie de minúsculos pañuelitos que había sacado de su mochila.

Mientras Candy se refrescaba, él abrió las piedras que había ido recogiendo durante el camino. Dentro de cada una había un núcleo de polvo brillante, que Albert raspó cuidadosamente dentro de una lata y luego mezcló con agua para formar una espesa pasta.

—Pinturas de roca —dijo ella, lo suficientemente intrigada para hacer una pausa en sus abluciones.

Candy nunca había visto una de aquellas rocas, pero sabía que los antiguos las habían utilizado para pintar con ellas. Eran pequeñas y rugosas, y el polvillo que se formaba en su centro con el paso del tiempo producía unos colores muy intensos cuando era mezclado con agua.

—Sí, nosotros también las llamamos así —dijo él mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Candy vio cómo se dirigía hacia uno de los megalitos y, después de un breve momento de vacilación, empezaba a dibujar sobre él un complicado motivo hecho de fórmulas y símbolos.

Entornó los ojos y lo estudió. Algunas de las partes le parecieron vagamente familiares y sin embargo también completamente ajenas a ella, como una ecuación matemática pervertida que danzaba justo en el límite de su comprensión, y no había muchas cosas que pudieran llegar a afectarla de ese modo.

Un palpitar de nerviosa aprensión retumbó dentro de su pecho y observó con toda su atención a Albert mientras él iba hacia la piedra siguiente, y luego hacia la tercera y la cuarta. En cada una de las piedras trazó una serie distinta de números y símbolos sobre el lado que daba al interior del círculo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para alzar la mirada hacia las estrellas.

El equinoccio de otoño, reflexionó Candy, era el momento en que el sol atravesaba los planos del ecuador terrestre, con lo que hacía que el día y la noche tuvieran aproximadamente la misma duración en todo el planeta. Los investigadores llevaban mucho tiempo discutiendo acerca de para qué eran utilizadas exactamente las piedras verticales. ¿Estaría ella a punto de descubrir cuál había sido su auténtico propósito?

Contempló los megalitos y pensó en lo que sabía de arqueo-astronomía. Cuando Albert hubo terminado de dibujar sobre la decimotercera y última piedra, Candy sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

Aunque sólo reconoció unas partes del motivo, estaba claro que Albert había trazado el símbolo del infinito:

∞ deajo de el. El lemniscato. La cinta de Möbius. Apeiron. ¿Qué conocimiento tenía él de ese símbolo? Gwen recorrió las trece piedras con la mirada y de pronto sintió un hormigueo muy peculiar en la mente, como si una epifanía estuviera a punto de penetrar en su atestado cerebro.

Mientras miraba a Albert, se le ocurrió una posibilidad realmente asombrosa. ¿Podría ser que él fuera más inteligente que ella después de todo? ¿Consistiría en aquello su locura?

¿Tremendamente atractivo y además inteligente? «No latas tan deprisa, corazón mío…»

Él se apartó de la última piedra y Candy se estremeció. Físicamente, Albert era irresistible. Volvía a llevar su atuendo original de plaid y coraza, porque lo primero que había hecho al despertar aquella mañana fue prescindir de «unos calzones que no dejan que a un hombre le cuelgue como es debido y de una camisa que no puede esconder un cuchillo extra». Y no cabía duda de que a él le colgaba como era debido, pensó Candy, mientras paseaba la mirada por su kilt y sentía que se le secaba la boca al imaginar lo que colgaba debajo de aquella exótica falda escocesa. ¿Se hallaba ahora Albert en ese estado, al parecer permanente, de semi-excitación? Le habría gustado besarlo hasta que ya no quedara nada de «semi» en ello…

Con un gran esfuerzo, Candy elevó la mirada hacia su rostro. Sus lisos cabellos eran una cascada que fluía alrededor de sus hombros. Albert era el hombre más intenso, excitante y erótico que ella hubiera conocido jamás.

Cuando se encontraba cerca de Albert MacAndrew, a Candy le ocurrían cosas inexplicables. Cuando lo miraba —su poderoso cuerpo, su mandíbula esculpida a cincel, los ojos relucientes y la boca sensual—, Candy oía las lejanas flautas de Pan y le entraba una irresistible compulsión de rendir tributo a Dionisos, el antiguo dios del vino y de la orgía. La melodía era muy seductora y la instaba a dejar de lado todas las normas, ponerse su braguita de color escarlata y bailar descalza para un hombre espectacular e impresionante que aseguraba ser un laird del siglo XVI .

Albert volvió la cabeza hacia ella y sus miradas colisionaron. Candy se sentía como una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar que iba haciendo tictac.

Su rostro debió de traicionar sus sentimientos, porque él tragó aire con una brusca inhalación. Los agujeros de su nariz se dilataron, sus ojos se entornaron y se quedó muy quieto, con la perfecta inmovilidad de un león de las montañas antes de saltar sobre su presa.

Candy tragó saliva.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con esas piedras? —se obligó a preguntar, el rostro encendido por la intensidad de todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones—. ¿No te parece que ya va siendo hora de que me lo cuentes?

—Te he contado todo lo que puedo contarte.

Sus ojos eran fríos, la luz cristalina que danzaba habitualmente dentro de ellos apagada.

—No confías en mí. Después de todo lo que he hecho para ayudarte, sigues sin confiar en mí.

No intentó ocultar lo mucho que aquello hería sus sentimientos.

—Ay, muchacha, no pienses así. Es sólo que algunas cosas están… prohibidas.

En realidad no, se corrigió silenciosamente, pero todavía no podía correr el riesgo de revelar sus planes, porque cabía la posibilidad de que Candy lo abandonara.

—Chorradas —dijo ella, impaciente con sus evasivas—. Si confías en mí, nada está prohibido.

—Confío en ti, jovencita. Estoy confiando en ti mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

«Te estoy confiando mi vida, posiblemente incluso la misma existencia de mi clan…»

—¿Cómo se supone que he de creer en ti, cuando tú no estás dispuesto a contármelo todo?

—Siempre dudas de todo, ¿verdad, Candy? —la regañó él—. Bésame, antes de que dibuje los símbolos finales. Para darme suerte —la apremió.

Las astillas de cristal que relucían en sus ojos le recordaron a Candy que aunque a veces él ocultaba lo apasionado de su naturaleza, ésta siempre hervía justo debajo de la superficie. Abrió la boca disponiéndose a hablar, pero él le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Por favor, muchacha, sólo bésame. No más palabras. Ya ha habido suficientes palabras entre nosotros. —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir sosegadamente—: Si tienes algo que decirme, deja que ahora sea tu corazón el que hable.

Candy respiró hondo.

Lo que estaba diciendo su corazón no podía estar más claro. Cuando bajó al pueblo aquella tarde, Candy había sacado de la mochila su braguita escarlata y, después de haberla lavado, se la había puesto. Luego se había quitado su parche de nicotina, porque prefería la abstinencia pura y simple a tener que explicar la presencia del parche encima de su cuerpo.

No llevaría puesto un parche la primera vez que iba a hacer el amor. Además, en cuanto hubo tomado la decisión, una notable calma se había adueñado de ella.

Candy sabía lo que iba a hacer.

A decir verdad, probablemente había sabido que iba a entregarle su virginidad a Albert MacAndrew desde el momento en que él abrió los ojos. Los últimos dos días no habían sido más que su manera de acostumbrarse a la idea, para que así no sintiera tanto miedo cuando finalmente lo hiciese.

No se trataba simplemente de que se sintiese atraída por él, sino que sentía cómo Albert tiraba de ella a todos los niveles: mental, emocional y físicamente.

Quería que Albert fuese suyo de un modo que no tenía nada que ver con la lógica o la razón. Cuando él le hablaba y la tocaba, Candy sentía cosas que se originaban desde un lugar único dentro de ella. Ya no le importaba que pudiera estar mentalmente desequilibrado. Durante el transcurso del día, mientras buscaba junto a él en las ruinas del castillo y Albert le hablaba de los distintos miembros de su clan, Candy había comprendido que permanecería a su lado hasta que hubiera resuelto cualquiera que fuese el problema con la realidad que estaba teniendo. Albert le gustaba. Quería saber más acerca de él. Había empezado a respetarlo, pese a sus delirios. Si tenía que ingresarlo en un hospital, sostener su mano y estar sentada junto a él hasta que se recuperase, lo haría. Si tenía que pasar meses enteros recorriendo Escocia a pie con una foto de él entre los dedos hasta que encontrara a alguien que pudiera identificarlo y arrojar alguna luz sobre su condición, lo haría.

Se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y miró a Albert. La voz apenas si le tembló cuando dijo:

—Hazme el amor, Albert.

Loco o no, quería que él fuera su primer amante, allí y ahora, en lo alto de una montaña en las Highlands, bajo un millón de estrellas con un círculo de antiguas piedras rodeándolos. Quizás hacer el amor tuviera algún poder curativo. Bien sabía Dios que ella también estaba necesitada de un poco de curación.

Los ojos de él destellaron y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—No he oído eso, ¿verdad? —dijo después con mucho cuidado—.¿Has dicho lo que pienso? ¿O realmente me he vuelto tan loco como me acusas de estar?

—Hazme el amor —repitió ella en voz baja.

La segunda vez no hubo el más leve temblor en su voz.

Los ojos plateados de él volvieron a destellar.

—Me honras, muchacha.

Cuando Albert le abrió los brazos, Candy se echó sobre él y Albert la elevó en su abrazo sin esfuerzo y colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. La súbita intensidad del contacto hizo que los dos jadearan entrecortadamente. Una corriente de deseo crepitó entre ellos e hizo que el mismo núcleo de su ser se estremeciese bajo la potencia de la descarga. Albert echó a andar con poderosas zancadas hacia el perímetro de las piedras hasta que la columna de Candy quedó apoyada en uno de los megalitos. Entonces Albert bajó la cabeza y la besó, apretando sus caderas contra las de Candy, y cuando ella chilló, él atrapó el sonido en su lengua.

—Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi —le dijo con voz enronquecida.

—Yo también —confesó ella con una risa entrecortada.

—Ay, muchacha, ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó él, besándole la mandíbula, las mejillas, la nariz y las pestañas mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos—. ¿Por qué te resististe? Habríamos podido pasar tres días enteros haciendo esto —dijo, la voz espesada por el deseo.

—No si queríamos llegar hasta tus piedras —jadeó ella mientras se preguntaba por qué no podía estarse callado y limitarse a besarla apasionadamente en la boca—. Cállate y bésame —dijo.

Él rió y la besó con una vehemencia que liberó toda la ferocidad atrapada dentro del diminuto cuerpo de ella. Candy había visto películas en las que las personas hacían el amor muy despacio y se envolvían sinuosamente el uno alrededor del otro, pero la suya fue una unión nacida de lo salvaje. Dada la propensión a discutir acaloradamente que tenían ambos, Candy no esperaba que el sexo entre ellos fuera otra cosa que intenso. Era como si ella nunca tuviera bastante de Albert, y siempre quería tener más de su lengua y más de sus manos y más de su musculoso trasero. Quería sentirlo desnudo contra su cuerpo. Quería sentir cómo la embestía. Candy había pasado toda su sida esperando aquello, y ahora estaba lista. Mirar a Albert bastaba para dejarla toda mojada.

Albert le sacó la camisa de la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos y empezó a debatirse con la cremallera, besándola con apremio mientras lo hacía.

—Tus calzones, muchacha. Quítatelos —dijo ásperamente.

—No puedo. Tengo las piernas alrededor de ti —farfulló ella—. Y… ¡ay! Tu cuchillo se me está clavando en el pecho.

—Mmmm, lo siento —dijo Albert mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior y tiraba apasionadamente de él—. Tengo que ponerte en el suelo, muchacha, para desnudarte. Y necesito que estés desnuda.

Pero no hizo el gesto de bajarla, porque era rehén de aquella boca sensual con la que lo mordisqueaba suavemente Candy mientras sus manecitas le arañaban la espalda.

—Pues ponme en el suelo, MacAndrew—jadeó ella contra su boca unos minutos después, desesperada por sentir la piel de él contra la suya—. ¡Llevo encima demasiada ropa!

—Lo estoy intentando —dijo él.

Derramó sobre su cuello un torrente de besos y luego hizo que su lengua aterciopelada subiera por él, con el inevitable resultado de que volvió a llegar hasta los labios de Candy en una posición de la que difícilmente podía dejar de sacar todo el provecho posible.

—No me bajes —gimoteó ella en cuanto él dejó de besarla.

Sin él sentía los labios desnudos y fríos, el cuerpo súbitamente abandonado.

Apenas sintió que los dedos de sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo, Candy se llevó impacientemente las manos a la ropa en el mismo instante en que él se inclinaba sobre sus pantalones cortos, y soltó un juramento cuando su mandíbula chocó con la cabeza de Candy y las manos de ella se enredaron en sus cabellos.

Candy logró desenredarse las manos y éstas enseguida encontraron el camino hacia las bandas de cuero que cruzaban el pecho de Albert, pero fue incapaz de entender cómo se las había sujetado él. Apartándole las manos, Albert le quitó la camisa pasándosela por encima de la cabeza y luego miró su sujetador. Tocó con fascinación la tela ribeteada de encajes.

—Enséñame tus pechos, muchacha. Líbrate de esta cosa, no sea que yo vaya a hacerla pedazos en mi apresuramiento.

Ella se apresuró a abrir el cierre delantero y se quitó el sujetador. El aire frío excitó sus pezones convirtiéndolos en dos crestas fruncidas, y Albert tragó aire con una brusca inhalación. Por un instante pareció como si no pudiera moverse y se limitó a quedarse quieto y mirar.

—Tienes unos pechos espléndidos, moza —ronroneó finalmente mientras tomaba en sus manos los generosos montículos—Espléndidos —repitió estúpidamente, y ella casi rió.

Los hombres adoraban los pechos: cualquiera que fuese su forma o su tamaño; simplemente los adoraban.

Y Albert ciertamente estaba adorando los suyos. Los rodeó con las palmas de las manos, levantándolos y apretándolos, y después de haber enterrado el rostro en sus curvas con un gemido gutural, se restregó contra ellos durante unos momentos antes de meterse un pezón en la boca.

Candy jadeó suavemente cuando él dejó caer sobre sus pechos una abrasadora lluvia de besos. Se retorció entre los brazos de Albert, queriendo que su boca estuviera allí… y allí… y allí, diciéndole con su cuerpo exactamente cómo y dónde tenía necesidad de él. Los dedos de Albert manipularon sus pantalones cortos, con muy escaso éxito, y luego tiró de la cremallera mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido de frustración, pero sólo consiguió hacer que ésta se saliera del trayecto. Candy gimoteó frenéticamente al encontrarse una resistencia similar por parte de la indumentaria de él. Quería sentir la piel contra la piel; la necesitaba: hasta el último centímetro de ella, rozándose con una resbaladiza intimidad.

—Oh, tú quítate lo tuyo y yo ya me quitaré lo mío —dijo secamente, frustrada por los obstáculos. Necesitaba tener desnudo a Albert, y lo necesitaba ya.

Él pareció sentirse tan aliviado como ella por la sensata propuesta, y mientras Candy tiraba de la cremallera hasta conseguir abrirla y luego se libraba de los pantalones cortos con una rápida patada, Albert se quitó el plaid, arrojó cuchillos a diestro y siniestro, se despojó del hacha y de la espada, y finalmente se quitó su coraza de cuero. Después se irguió, con una última sacudida de la cabeza que esparció sus largos cabellos dorados por encima de sus hombros, y la miró.

—Jesús, MacAndrew —musitó Candy, atónita.

Un metro noventa y cinco de guerrero esculpido y completamente desnudo se alzaba ante ella, tranquilo en su desnudez. Orgulloso, de hecho, y bien que podía estarlo. El laird de los MacAndrew era real, masculino e incomparablemente poderoso, y lo que había dentro de sus tejanos allá en el probador ciertamente no era ni uno ni veinte calcetines. Albert era impresionante, y poseía una notable cantidad de masa que antes Candy no había tomado en consideración dentro de su ecuación del porqué ella orbitaba alrededor de él, pero que sin duda tendría muy presente a partir de ahora. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas.

Los ojos de Albert recorrieron los pechos de Candy, bajaron por su estómago y se posaron en su braguita de los gatitos, y entonces hizo un sonido estrangulado.

—Creí que era alguna extraña clase de cinta para sujetarse el pelo. Por eso la puse encima de tu jergón aquella noche, pensando que quizá quisieras trenzártelo antes de que te fueras a dormir. Pero, ah, muchacha, la prefiero mucho más ahí —dijo con voz enronquecida—Hiciste bien al no decirme que eso estaba debajo de tus calzones, porque me habría pasado el día teniéndola dura de tanto pensar en quitártelo con mi lengua.

«Le gusta mi braguita», pensó Candy con una gran sonrisa. Siempre había sabido que si elegía al hombre apropiado para que cogiese su flor, él sabría apreciar su buen gusto.

Albert se arrodilló ante ella y procedió a hacer tal como había amenazado, para lo que separó con los dientes la tira de la braguita de la lisa curva de la cadera de Candy y se puso a lamer la sensible piel que había debajo. Después fue haciendo bajar la seda a pequeños mordiscos mientras curvaba la lengua por debajo de ella. Candy le clavó los dedos en los hombros mientras él la lamía una y otra vez, con movimientos muy lentos que acumulaban resonancia bajo la piel de ella. Albert chupó a través de la seda el sensible brote de su feminidad, haciendo que Candy se arqueara contra su boca y le suplicara más. Cada centímetro que dejaba al descubierto era barrido a continuación por una cálida pasada de su lengua, que alternaba con minúsculos mordisquitos amorosos. Sus manos encallecidas subieron por los muslos de Candy, y la deliciosa fricción creada por sus ásperas palmas sobre la lisa piel despertó zonas erógenas que Candy nunca había sabido que poseyera. Le empezaron a temblar las rodillas y se agarró a los musculosos hombros de Albert en busca de un punto de apoyo.

—Qué hermosa eres —ronroneó él al tiempo que deslizaba las manos entre sus muslos para amasarla y saborearla—. No sé qué parte de ti catar primero.

—Albert —gimió ella, apretándose contra él.

—¿Qué, Candy? ¿Me deseas?

—¡Dios, sí!

—¿Me deseaste cuando me viste metido en aquellos calzones azules? —insistió él—. ¿Me deseaste entonces?

—Sí.

—¿Sientes el calor cuando te toco? ¿También te fulmina como un rayo caído del cielo?

—Sí.

Albert le quitó la braguita y se puso en pie. Luego bebió durante un largo momento la visión del cuerpo desnudo de ella antes de tomarla entre sus brazos.

Los dos gritaron cuando la piel se encontró con la piel, aturdidos por la intensidad de aquel contacto que crepitaba allí donde se tocaban. Albert la besó profundamente, saqueando la boca de Candy con su abrasadora y hambrienta lengua. Ella arqueó la espalda y restregó sus pechos contra él. Cuando Albert le puso las manos debajo del trasero, ella cruzó las suyas detrás del cuello de él y le rodeó apretadamente el cuerpo con las piernas, de tal modo que la erección de él quedó firmemente atrapada en la uve de sus muslos. Candy se retorcía nerviosamente porque quería tenerlo dentro de ella sin más dilación, pero o él no estaba cooperando o ella era demasiado torpe para colocarlos en el ángulo de posición apropiado; algo que, se lamentó, era muy posible dada su inexperiencia. «Pero tampoco parece que él esté siendo de mucha ayuda», pensó tercamente mientras interrumpía su beso el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo. La mirada plateada de él estaba llena de malicia… y de una arrogante diversión.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, torturarme?

—Voy a mi paso, moza. Eres tú la que antes dijo que no y desperdició días enteros. Podríamos haber hecho esto mismo ayer, cuando me embutiste dentro de aquellos calzones que sí que eran una auténtica tortura. Y luego aquella tarde. Y luego aquella noche, y esta mañana, y…

Cuando ella trató de replicar, él la besó con tal vehemencia que Candy olvidó lo que iba a decir. Albert se meció contra ella en una lenta imitación del acto sexual mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia delante dentro de la uve resbaladiza de los muslos de Candy. Millones de diminutas terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron a gritar pidiendo más. «Bueno, si él no lo hace —pensó Candy—, entonces lo haré yo.» Ella sabía mejor que la mayoría de las personas que las fuerzas de la naturaleza nunca debían ser resistidas o acalladas. Pegándose a Albert, se restregó lúbricamente contra él en un movimiento que no tardó en aproximarla al apogeo.

Cuando los jadeos inicialmente suaves de Candy se volvieron más frenéticos, Albert puso fin al beso y la miró. Candy tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y enloquecidos, los labios amoratados por los besos y muy separados.

—Eso es, muchacha, consigue tu placer.

Albert ya era presa del hambre insaciable que sentía por ella, y Candy lo ponía un poco más caliente y duro con cada insistente acometida de sus caderas. Si no iba con cuidado, se derramaría sin haber llegado a entrar en ella. Albert dudaba de que ninguna mujer lo hubiera deseado jamás tan intensamente.

Candy gimoteó mientras se corría, ronroneando y frotándose contra Albert como una gatita hambrienta de amor.

—Sí —jadeó él mientras se sentía inundado por una oleada de triunfo que no podía ser más puramente masculino y posesivo.

Cuando los estremecimientos de Candy se calmaron por fin y Albert sintió relajarse su cuerpo junto al suyo, la puso encima de su plaid extendido sobre el suelo y luego se arrodilló y la miró en silencio durante un largo instante. El instante llegó a prolongarse lo suficiente para que ella empezara a retorcerse, y ese movimiento sembró el caos en el ya frágil control de sí mismo que le quedaba a Albert. Candy arqueó la espalda, elevando los pechos hacia él con los pezones convertidos en dos oscuras bayas que suplicaban ser chupadas.

—Tócame —susurró.

—Ay, muchacha, te tocaré.

Le separó un poco más las piernas y luego bebió ávidamente la visión de Candy, que lo esperaba allí tendida, con sus opulentos senos hinchados por los besos y los muslos abiertos resbaladizos a causa del deseo que manaba de ella.

Pasó la mano por la parte interior de sus muslos y a través de su humedad de mujer, y luego la bajó por la otra pierna. Una, dos veces, y media docena de veces se demoró entre sus muslos para rozar su sensible brote hasta que ella arqueó las caderas hacia arriba encima del plaid de Albert.

—Voy a tomarte como nunca te han tomado antes, moza.

Candy estaba completamente segura de ello, ya que nunca había sido tomada con anterioridad.

—Promesas, MacAlbert, promesas —lo provocó—. Una mujer podría morirse de vieja antes de que tú pusieras manos a la obra.

Él abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido, y luego rió con una ronca carcajada llena de oscuro erotismo.

—Por fin —ronroneó ella cuando, con los músculos de los hombros tensándose ágilmente, Albert cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca, para provocarme de esa manera? Tengo dos veces tu tamaño, sabes —murmuró él con los labios pegados a su oreja.

—Entonces muéstrame algo que no sepa ya —dijo ella, y acto seguido dejó escapar un jadeo cuando él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Algo como esto? —preguntó él mientras cambiaba de posición entre sus muslos—. ¿O como esto?

Movió la punta de su polla hacia delante y atrás, y luego nuevamente hacia delante, entre los resbaladizos pliegues de ella.

Candy sintió que se derretía mientras Albert le hablaba en una lengua que ella no había oído nunca pero que sabía, por la ronca admiración que había en su voz, le rendía homenaje. Los extraños acentos la hicieron enloquecer de excitación mientras él ronroneaba cumplidos encima de su piel caldeada. Candy se medio preguntó si no la estaría embrujando, porque cuanto más hablaba él en esos acentos extranjeros suyos, más caliente se ponía ella. O quizá fuese aquella voz profunda y suave como el humo y el modo en que las manos de él se movían por encima de cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, como si estuvieran aprendiéndose de memoria las sutilezas de cada plano y de cada oquedad. Albert dedicó una generosa atención a sus pechos, apretándolos, amasándolos y acariciándolos hasta que Candy, suspendida en el inicio de otro orgasmo, casi deliró de necesidad.

Entonces Albert se sostuvo sobre los antebrazos y empezó a chuparle los pezones, uno tras otro, moviendo la cabeza de atrás adelante en un movimiento que excitaba a Candy con el roce de la sombra de su barba y, justo cuando ella pensaba que ya le sería imposible soportar por más tiempo aquel jugueteo erótico, trasladando su atención al otro. Albert le besó los pechos, los lados de los pechos y el lugar cálido y suave que había entre ellos y se los juntó para besar la opulenta línea que los separaba, después de lo cual pasó enérgicamente la lengua por entre ellos y luego volvió a sus endurecidos pezones para ir tomándolos alternativamente con sus dientes. Los chupaba, los mordisqueaba y los aspiraba hacia el interior de su boca. El placer era tan exquisito que Candy estuvo a punto de gritar.

Albert dejó un reguero de besos a lo largo de sus costillas y abdomen abajo, y luego deslizó la lengua a través de su estómago y la movió juguetonamente dentro de su ombligo. Entonces, de pronto, pasó la lengua por encima de su hinchado brote y Candy chilló.

—Ésa es mi muchacha —ronroneó él mientras enterraba el rostro entre los muslos de Candy.

«Este hombre tiene una lengua mágica», pensó ella mientras se retorcía debajo de él. Albert le puso las manos debajo del trasero y la elevó hacia su boca y Candy llenó la noche de minúsculos gimoteos mientras él la besaba y la lamía, para luego pasar a sumergir su lengua dentro de ella. Conforme la cálida lengua de Albert la acariciaba en lugares que nunca habían sido tocados antes, Candy se corrió en una larga serie de espasmos, y él la lamió mientras ella se estremecía una y otra vez. Entonces, justo cuando Candy pensaba que ya había terminado, él la mordisqueó delicadamente y arrancó de su cuerpo tembloroso una nueva serie de espasmos más diminutos.

«Resonancia… Soy un cristal y me estoy rompiendo en mil pedazos», pensó Candy febrilmente.

Mientras ella arqueaba las caderas contra él sin dejar de gritar, Albert gruñó y pegó el cuerpo al suelo. Quería que aquello durase el mayor tiempo posible. Quería dar placer a Candy como ningún otro hombre se lo había dado jamás. Apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, Albert se aplastó contra su plaid y se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras intentaba convencer a su polla de que ya sólo faltaba un poquito más, que pronto podría darle aquello a Candy.

Y él podía tener aquello. Aquel momento perfecto con ella, aunque nunca tuviera ninguna otra cosa. Candy gimoteó suavemente cuando los espasmos por fin se detuvieron y entonces Albert volvió a lamerla con una gran delicadeza, en una juguetona advertencia de que llegaría a conocer muchas más cimas de placer como aquéllas antes de que él hubiera terminado con ella.

Era tan hermosa y estaba tan abierta a él. Candy White era la mujer más sensual que hubiera conocido en toda su vida, con cada centímetro de su cuerpo sensible a las caricias de él, y aunque Albert se había acostado con docenas de mujeres apasionadas a lo largo de su existencia, hasta aquel momento ninguna lo había llevado más allá del límite de la razón. La intensidad del deseo que le inspiraba Candy hacía que le temblara el estómago, y le dolía la polla de tenerla tan dura. Su respiración era un rumor enronquecido que resonaba en sus oídos, los latidos de su corazón eran como el atronar de un centenar de caballos lanzados al galope, la sangre hervía dentro de sus venas y la realidad se había estrechado hasta quedar convertida en: Una. Sola. Cosa.

Ella.

Albert no podía esperar más.

Derramó un diluvio de besos sobre la delicada curva del estómago de Candy y encima de sus pechos, y luego deslizó suavemente el borde de sus dientes a través de sus pezones, primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Colocándose entre las piernas de Candy no la tomó de inmediato sino que la besó apasionadamente, con un beso de demanda y dominio, de posesión en estado puro.

—Dímelo —exigió.

Candy no se hacía la tímida o la pacata, cosa que era muy del agrado de Albert. Dejaba que él leyera el ansia en su rostro, en sus expresivos ojos de tormenta, sin ocultar nada. Pero ¿hablaría ella de su deseo? ¿Sería audaz y le susurraría palabras que le contarían cómo satisfacer sus más salvajes necesidades?

—Dímelo —insistió.

Entonces su pequeña Candice le dijo una cosa que Albert nunca le había oído decir antes a una mujer, ni ramera ni de alta cuna, y la bajeza de sus palabras lo sacudió como si acabara de tragarse una dosis doble de alguna poción gitana de la lujuria.

Ninguna mujer le había dicho aquello jamás. Ellas utilizaban palabras más delicadas, pero lo que Candy acababa de solicitar de él era exactamente lo que Albert quería hacer. La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro era muy primitiva e iba mucho más allá de la razón.

Si ella podía llegar a expresar en voz alta unos deseos tan crudos, ¿a qué más podría hacerle frente valerosamente? ¿A él, tal vez? ¿Sería posible que poseyera semejante coraje?

Candy yacía debajo de él, temblorosa de deseo con los labios que relucían bajo la luz de la luna, humedecidos por sus besos, y Albert se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo bajo su hechizo más irremisiblemente de lo que un enorme roble partido en dos por un rayo se estrellaría contra el suelo del bosque.

Albert se sumergió dentro de ella.

Y se detuvo.

No por elección propia —oh, no, nunca porque él así lo hubiera elegido— sino porque había algo que se interponía en su camino.

—Oh, tú empuja —chilló ella—. Ya sé que al principio dolerá. ¡Pero tú hazlo! Termina con ello.

Albert estaba atónito. Fragmentos de pensamientos colisionaron dentro de su cabeza: «No ha sido tocada por ningún hombre; ¿cómo es posible que esta mujer haya podido seguir siendo doncella durante tanto tiempo? ¿O es que todos los hombres de su siglo son imbéciles?». Y entonces: «¡Ah, ella no escoge a ningún otro, sino que me escoge a mí!».

¡Qué gran regalo!

Un hombre más noble se hubiese echado atrás, un hombre más noble sabedor de que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que él pudiera desaparecer para siempre aquella misma noche sin duda se habría negado a hacer lo que le pedía ella, pero había algo en Candy White que arrastraba a Albert más allá de la nobleza. La deseaba, por medios nobles o viles. Y si aquella noche llegaba a suceder lo peor, ese acto de amor que habría entre ellos quizá volvería más capaz a Candy de afrontar aquello a lo que quizá tuviera que hacer frente. Tal vez la ayudaría a completar todas las cosas que él podía necesitar que hiciera, y tal vez —Albert siempre podía permitirse abrigar un sueño tan descabellado— se la podría persuadir de que encontrara un futuro feliz en el pasado de él. Porque tanto si le gustaba como si no, el único futuro que ella iba a tener después de aquella noche sería en el pasado de él.

Albert se juró que se lo compensaría. La felicidad de Candy sería su primera prioridad. Le daría todo lo que ella quisiera y la cubriría con montañas de regalos, atenciones y devoción, como convenía a una reina. Siempre estaría pendiente de ella. Así tal vez el amor podría llegar a resolver todas esas incertidumbres que había en su plan, y que ninguna cantidad de atenta y minuciosa orquestación podía llegar a disipar por completo.

—Puede que yo sea pequeña —lo animó suavemente ella cuando él titubeó—, pero tengo más aguante de lo que piensas.

Y repitió aquella petición anterior que había hecho que toda la sangre del cuerpo de Albert afluyera como un torrente hacia su ingle.

Inflamado, él se abrió paso a través de la barrera y reclamó a Candy.

—Sí —gritó ella, y él bebió el grito en el interior de su boca y la besó salvajemente mientras profundizaba dentro de Candy

Ella retomó su ritmo apremiante y aunque él sabía que le había causado dolor, el deseo que sentía Candy no tardó en sobrepasar el desgarramiento de su doncellez.

Albert se entregó a ella con una intensidad que nunca le había dado a ninguna mujer antes, enterrándose tan profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Candy que pensó tenía que estar tocando el borde de su útero y luego deslizándose hacia fuera, muy despacio, sólo para volver a embestir. Todo su mundo, cada aliento y cada latido de su corazón, habían pasado a girar alrededor de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Poniéndose sobre los hombros las piernas de Candy, Albert se colocó en el ángulo apropiado para volver a lanzarse dentro de ella. Llevó a cabo el movimiento con una dificultosa lentitud, sabiendo lo pequeña que era Candy y que iba a tensarla hasta el límite de su resistencia con ello, pero necesitaba estar tan dentro de Candy que ya no supiera muy bien dónde empezaba él y dónde terminaba ella. Centímetro a centímetro, Albert se deslizó hacia el interior de Candy mientras sentía la dulce tortura en todo su cuerpo.

—Albert —gritó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con una violencia que enredó sus sedosos rizos. Él le chupó los pezones mientras se retiraba y volvía a penetrarla, y cuando la sintió contraerse alrededor de él, cerró suavemente los dientes rodeando un pezón y tiró de él. Después se incrustó profundamente en ella con una súbita energía y repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, hasta que llegó un momento en el que apenas si pudo pensar a causa de la salvaje necesidad que sentía.

—Ay, muchacha —dijo roncamente, atrapado en los espasmos de Candy—. No puedo volver a capear esta tempestad.

Y mientras se lanzaba dentro de ella con una energía tal que la acometida casi le dolió, su profunda voz se mezcló con los dulces chillidos de ella. Llegaron al apogeo unidos en un ritmo perfecto, con cada temblorosa contracción del cuerpo de ella extrayendo la semilla de él.

Mientras se corría, Albert le habló en un suave ronroneo, empleando una lengua antigua que sabía que ella no entendería. Le dijo tonterías, cosas sentidas de todo corazón, profundas y graves, que de otro modo nunca le hubiese sido posible reconocer. La llamó su diosa de la luna y elogió su pasión y su ánimo valeroso. Le pidió que le diera bebés. Dios, habló como un imbécil.

Candy se estremecía junto a él mientras escuchaba aquel acento suyo, y de alguna manera supo que cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba Albert era un elogio. Cuando finalmente él se quedó inmóvil contra ella, Candy le acarició la espalda y los hombros, maravillada y llena de júbilo, gozosa e incomparablemente saciada.

—Eres hermosa, muchacha —susurró él mientras le rozaba tiernamente los labios con los suyos.

Un instante después Candy chilló cuando Albert se sacudió dentro de ella, un último flexionarse de su juego amoroso.

—¿Te he hecho daño, dulce Candy? —preguntó él, con una preocupación tal en los ojos que le llegó al corazón.

—Un poco —confesó—. Pero no más de lo que me esperaba después de haber visto ese… calcetín que tienes ahí.

Él sonrió y la miró con un brillo burlón danzando en los ojos.

—Ya te dije que Dios me lo había dado, pero tú no quisiste creerme.—Le chupó suavemente el labio inferior—. No pretendía hacerte daño, muchacha. Me temo que hubo unos momentos durante los que perdí la cabeza.

—No más que yo. Me parece que dije algo realmente malo —se preocupó ella, mordisqueándose el labio.

—Me excitó inmensamente —gruñó él—. Nunca le había oído decirme algo semejante a una mujer, y me la puso tan dura como una piedra.

—Tú siempre la tienes dura, MacAndrew —bromeó ella—. No pienses que no veo ese bulto permanente en tu ropa.

—Lo sé —dijo él con satisfacción—. Tu mirada va con frecuencia hacia allí. —De pronto se puso serio—. Pero ahora sé por qué siempre me respondías con la negativa. Candy, ¿por qué no me dijiste que no habías conocido a ningún hombre antes que a mí?

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Porque temía que entonces dijeras que no —admitió finalmente—No estaba segura de que fueras a hacerle el amor a una virgen.

«Hacer el amor», había dicho ella. Se había mantenido alejada de todos los demás, pero había elegido entregarse a él. «Te importo», pensó él, con la esperanza de que ella diría las palabras. Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando Candy no lo hizo, pero aun así percibió en su contacto —aquellas manitas que describían suaves círculos sobre su pecho— una ternura que significaba mucho para él.

Y ella le había dado su virginidad.

Conmovido por la profundidad del regalo que acababa de hacerle ella, Albert sintió que volvía a ponérsele dura. A pesar de que él no le había dado ninguna prueba de que estaba diciendo la verdad, ella se le había entregado libremente y le había dado lo que nunca había dado a ningún otro hombre. Ahora Albert estaba seguro de que ella realmente sentía algo por él, tan seguro como lo estaba de que Candy White no se entregaba a la ligera.

Ella lo había honrado de muchas maneras.

Ahora ya no le cabía duda de que Candy era la mujer apropiada para él. Sí, ella era la mujer que había querido durante toda su vida y ¿qué más daba que hubiera tenido que ir quinientos años hacia el futuro para encontrarla? Le daría las palabras e iniciaría el rito del vínculo druídico, y quizá dentro de unas horas, si todo iba bien, ella podría devolverle las palabras libremente y por voluntad propia.

«¿Y si no todo va bien?»

Se encogió mentalmente de hombros. Si algo iba mal, y él no sobrevivía a aquella noche, entonces la versión del siglo XVI de su persona encontraría embriagadoramente irresistible a Candy, incluso antes de que ella llegase a recitar el hechizo que serviría para unir sus respectivas memorias. Albert no veía que hubiera mal alguno en eso, y de todas maneras dudaba de que llegase a suceder.

Ella le había hecho un don precioso, y aquello era cuanto tenía él para ofrecerle a cambio. El don de su amor eterno.

Albert puso la palma de su mano derecha encima del pecho de Candy allí donde estaba su corazón, y la palma de la mano izquierda encima del suyo, y luego la miró a los ojos. Cuando habló, su voz fue suave y firme.

—Si algo debe perderse, será mi honor por el tuyo. Si algo debe quedar olvidado, será mi alma por la tuya. Si la muerte vuelve a venir, será mi vida por la tuya. —Hizo una profunda inspiración y terminó de hablar, completando así el hechizo bajo el que pasaría el resto de su existencia—. He sido entregado.

Un instante después se estremeció al sentir cómo aquel vinculo irrevocable que nunca sería cortado echaba profundas raíces dentro de él. Ahora estaba unido a Candy por hebras de conciencia tan finas como la gasa. Si entraba en una habitación llena de gente, se sentiría irresistiblemente atraído hacia ella. Si entraba en un pueblo, enseguida sabría si Candy se hallaba en él. La emoción creció rápidamente en el interior de su ser y Albert luchó por mantenerla a raya, asombrado ante su intensidad. Los sentimientos se precipitaron sobre él, unos sentimientos que nunca había imaginado que pudiera llegar a tener.

Candy era muy hermosa, y el hecho de que Albert se hubiera abierto completamente a ella la hacía mil veces más bella de lo que ya era.

Candy tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, con una risita temblorosa.

Él había vuelto a hablar con aquella voz tan extraña de antes, la que contenía la resonancia de una docena de voces y el suave rugido del trueno primaveral. Había sonado terriblemente romántico, y también un poco serio y aterrador. Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Albert casi habían sido como una cosa viva que la rozaba con cálidos dedos. Candy no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que había algo que ella debería decirle a su vez, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué debía ser ese algo o de por qué debía decírselo.

Él sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Oh, ya lo entiendo —dijo Candy—. Es otra de esas cosas…

—Que quedará clara a su debido tiempo —concluyó él por ella—. Sí. Es algo parecido a decir que te protegeré en el caso de que alguna vez llegue a surgir la necesidad de hacerlo.

«Es más bien como decir que eres mía para siempre, en el caso de que estés de acuerdo y me devuelvas las palabras. Y ahora yo soy tuyo para siempre, tanto si estás de acuerdo como si no.» Lo que acababa de hacer era ciertamente arriesgado, porque si ella nunca llegaba a dar su consentimiento, entonces Albert MacAlbert siempre la echaría de menos. Con su corazón atrapado por el hechizo de vinculación, percibiría eternamente a Candy y la amaría eternamente. Pero en el caso de que algún día ella le devolviera las palabras libremente y por voluntad propia, el vínculo se intensificaría un millar de veces. Albert podía vivir por semejante esperanza.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron todavía más cuando sintió que su virilidad se atiesaba dentro de ella.

—¿Otra vez?

—¿Te encuentras demasiado dolorida? —le preguntó él con dulzura.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo más aguante de lo que piensas —dijo, pasando la punta de su rosada lengua por encima de su labio inferior.

Él gimió y la capturó entre sus labios.

—Entonces sí, muchacha, y otra y otra más —dijo mientras empezaba a deslizarse hacia delante y hacia atrás dentro de ella—. A los MacAndrew se nos cría para que tengamos mucha resistencia.

Y como sabía que Albert Andrew era incrédula por naturaleza, una mujer que sólo aceptaba la prueba más firme, procedió a proporcionarle sobradas evidencias de su afirmación y pasó a decirle con su cuerpo todas las palabras que tanto anhelaba pronunciar.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

21 de septiembre

Tres minutos para la medianoche

Candy se desperezó lánguidamente y recorrió con las manos los músculos de la espalda de Albert. Se sentía somnolienta, saciada, sexy, cariñosa y, oh…, muchísimo más compleja de lo que había sido antes. De algún modo se sentía como si fuera una mujer nueva.

Candy White por fin había visto cómo un hombre cogía su flor.

Una indefinible sensación de paz y de que todo estaba como tenía que estar reposaba dentro de su estómago, su corazón se hallaba colmado, su mente, en calma.

Pero respirar debajo del peso de Albert era un desafío demasiado exigente incluso para la nueva y mejorada Candy, así que se lo quitó de encima con un suave empujón. Albert se volvió sobre la espalda y ella se le puso encima, montándolo a horcajadas del mismo modo en que lo había hecho el día en que lo encontró, pero ahora con la deliciosa y altamente erótica diferencia de que los dos estaban desnudos. Y había tanto que Candy quería hacer con Albert. Quería hacer el amor encima de él, junto a él, con él detrás de ella.

—Albert —murmuró mientras estudiaba su rostro, tan hermoso a la luz plateada de la luna. Los ojos de él se abrieron, cielo celeste lánguidamente seductora—. Gracias —dijo ella en voz baja.

Albert había hecho que la primera vez de Candy fuese una experiencia hermosa, apasionada e intensa, y si por alguna insondable razón nunca llegaba a volver a hacer el amor con él, sabía que Albert sería el patrón por el cual juzgaría a los hombres durante el resto de su vida.

Candy estaba enamorándose locamente de él. Y la sensación era increíble.

Albert le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un ávido beso.

—Nunca me des las gracias, muchacha. Basta con que me pidas más. Ése es el elogio más maravilloso que un hombre puede llegar a oír de labios de una mujer. Eso y esto… —deslizó una mano entre las piernas de Candy—, el rocío de una mujer le dice a un hombre hasta qué punto lo desea ella.

Él la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, y mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de la posición que había pasado a ocupar la luna en el cielo. La sonrisa se desvaneció abruptamente y su cuerpo se envaró debajo de Candy. La pasión se esfumó ríe sus ojos, sustituida por el pánico.

—¡Por Cristo —juró—, ya casi es demasiado tarde! —Quitándose de encima a Candy, se levantó de un salto, cogió su plaid y corrió hacia la losa de piedra—. Ven —ordenó.

Aturdida por el rápido desmontar de él y sintiéndose todavía muy sexy, adormilada y un poco dolorida, Candy lo miró con ojos inexpresivos.

—Ya casi es medianoche —dijo él en un tono apremiante—. Ven.

Ella extendió la mano hacia su ropa y él la detuvo.

—No hay tiempo para vestirse —dijo secamente—. Pero tienes que traer tu mochila, Candy.

Perpleja por su comentario, y sin sentirse del todo cómoda con su desnudez, Candy cogió su mochila y se apresuró a reunirse con Albert en la losa, con la científica que había dentro de ella llena de curiosidad por descubrir cómo planeaba probar él sus afirmaciones. Además, se dijo a sí misma, ya habría tiempo para volver a hacer el amor más tarde.

Albert trabajó muy deprisa, dirigiendo miradas intermitentes al cielo mientras mojaba los dedos en la pintura y trazaba los últimos símbolos sobre la losa.

—Coge mi mano.

Candy deslizó su mano en la suya. Albert estudió los dibujos durante un momento, y luego sacudió la cabeza y exhaló ruidosamente.

—Recemos a Amergin para que sean correctos. Ponte cerca de mí, Candy. Aquí.

Candy se colocó donde le indicaba y trató de mirar alrededor de él para ver los últimos símbolos, pero Albert dispuso su cuerpo entre ellos de tal manera que le ocultaba su visión.

—¿Qué piensas que va a ocurrir, Albert? —le preguntó, mirando su reloj y sorprendiéndose de que algo hubiera permanecido en su cuerpo durante el frenesí de su acto amoroso.

Casi se echó a reír cuando comprendió que en ese momento el reloj, y la tira de su mochila encima del hombro, eran lo único que llevaba. La segunda manecilla se movía con un audible tic-tic-tic.

—Candy, yo…

Él se calló y la miró.

La mirada de Candy voló hacia la suya. ¿Habría sentido también Albert lo mismo que ella cuando hicieron el amor? Como no tenía ninguna experiencia en ello, Candy no estaba segura de si la emoción que experimentaba cada vez que lo miraba era sólo un efecto secundario pasajero de la intimidad física. Sospechaba que su duración sería más significativa, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por ponerse en ridículo. Pero si él también lo estaba sintiendo, entonces ella podía creer que lo que existía entre ambos era tan válido y tan real como cualquier ecuación matemática. La mirada de Albert recorrió su cuerpo de una manera que la hizo sentirse hermosa, no menuda y…, de acuerdo, un poco entrada en carnes. Candy siempre se había sentido bastante fuera de lugar en un mundo donde cada revista y cada película mostraban delgadas modelos de piernas muy largas.

Pero con él no le ocurría aquello. En los ojos de Albert, Candy veía un reflejo de sí misma que era la perfección.

—Ojalá dispusiéramos de una eternidad —dijo él con tristeza.

Los dedos de Candy se tensaron alrededor de su mano, animándolo silenciosamente a que siguiera hablando. Cuando su reloj dio la medianoche con unos diminutos tintineos metálicos, Candy se encogió sobre sí misma. Una. Dos. Tres…

—Eres realmente magnífica, muchacha —dijo él mientras reseguía con la punta de un dedo la curva de su mejilla—. Tu corazón no conoce el miedo.

Cinco. Seis. Siete.

—¿He llegado a importarte aunque sólo fuera un poco, Candy?

Candy asintió, sin atreverse a hablar porque sintió que de pronto se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Albert parecía tan triste que Candy temió empezar a soltar tonterías sentimentales y ponerse en ridículo. Mientras hacían el amor, ella ya había dicho una cosa que jamás pensó llegaría a salir de sus labios y ahora, si no iba con cuidado, se pondría espantosamente melosa con él.

Nueve.

—Eso y mi fe en ti tienen que bastar. ¿Me ayudarías en el caso de que yo corriese peligro?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella al instante. Luego, en un tono más titubeante—: ¿Y en lo que respecta a mí?

—Mi vida por ti —se limitó a decir él—. No me temas, muchacha. Suceda lo que suceda, prométeme que nunca tendrás miedo de mí. Soy un buen hombre. Te juro que lo soy.

Impresionada por el pánico que había en la voz de él, Candy le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

—Sé quién eres, Albert MacAndrew —dijo firmemente—. No te temo…

—Pero las cosas podrían cambiar.

—Eso nada puede cambiarlo. Nada podría hacer que tuviera miedo de ti.

—Ojalá sea cierto —dijo él, mirándola con ojos que se habían oscurecido.

Doce.

¿Trece?

Entonces él gritó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, un profundo beso del alma… y el mundo tal como lo conocía Candy White empezó a rasgarse por las costuras.

Candy empezó a girar en los brazos de Albert, oscilando y sacudiéndose como un corcho en un remolino, arriba y abajo, de un lado a otro, atrás y adelante… y de pronto en una nueva dirección que no tenía nada de tal.

El espacio-tiempo cambió, la misma existencia de Candy dentro de él cambió y, de algún modo, toda ella se derritió para apartarse de los brazos de Albert

La mochila resbaló de su hombro y se alejó de ella dentro de un vórtice de luz.

Como desde una gran distancia, Candy vio que sus manos se extendían hacia la mochila, pero había algo extraño en ellas. De pronto tenían una dimensión añadida que su mente no podía llegar a abarcar. Candy movió los dedos en un desesperado intento por aprehender su nueva cualidad. Sus palmas, sus muñecas, sus brazos eran tan… diferentes.

Creyó ver cómo Albert pasaba girando junto a ella y luego le pareció oír la explosión de una onda de choque, pero un retumbar sónico habría significado que ella estaba moviéndose a una velocidad superior a la del sonido y Candy no se movía en lo más mínimo, a no ser que uno contara como movimiento el hecho de que se sentía tan inerte como una mariposa que batiera sus frágiles alas contra los vientos con fuerza de galerna de un tornado. Imaginó que podía sentir desgarrarse las puntas de aquellos frágiles apéndices. Además, pensó vagamente en un esfuerzo por aferrarse a algún núcleo de cordura, la persona que se movía más rápido que la velocidad del sonido no oía el estallido sónico. Sólo quienes permanecían quietos podían oírlo.

Entonces un destello de blancura la envolvió, tan cegador que Candy perdió toda noción del tiempo, el espacio y el yo. La blancura la llenó por completo. Candy se atragantó con ella, la respiró, la sintió bajo la piel mientras la blancura empapaba sus células y las recolocaba de acuerdo con un nuevo patrón completamente ajeno a ellas. «La velocidad punta para la persona media que salta en paracaídas—recitó con una voz aterradora la científica que había dentro de ella— oscila entre los ciento cincuenta y los doscientos kilómetros por hora. El sonido viaja a una velocidad de mil doscientos dieciséis kilómetros por hora, en un día húmedo. La velocidad de escape es la velocidad necesaria para llegar a abandonar la atmósfera de la Tierra y hacer posible el viaje interplanetario, o sea cuarenta mil kilómetros por hora. La luz viaja a una velocidad aproximada de trescientos mil kilómetros por segundo.» Después de eso llegó un pensamiento muy peculiar: «Un gato siempre cae de pie. Mantén un momento angular de cero».

No había sensación alguna de movimiento, y sin embargo había un horrible vértigo. No había sonido, y sin embargo el silencio era ensordecedor. No había ninguna plenitud del cuerpo, y sin embargo no había ningún vacío. Con la velocidad de escape alcanzada y superada, blanca y cada vez más blanca, Candy . estaba ¿encima?, ¿dentro?, ¿fuera?, de un largo puente o tunel. No tenía ningún cuerpo al cual dar la instrucción de correr.

La blancura desapareció tan abruptamente que el súbito impacto de la oscuridad fue como chocar con un muro de ladrillos. Entonces se manifestó la bendita presencia de la visión y del sonido, y de la sensación en sus manos y sus pies.

«Quizá no tan bendita», decidió Candy.

El sabor era una amarga bilis metálica en su garganta; el peso era una desagradable presión después de aquel terrible vacío.

Conteniendo el deseo de vomitar, Candy alzó una cabeza que pesaba dos toneladas y que sentía tan hinchada como un tomate demasiado maduro.

La noche hizo explosión alrededor de ella. El granizo azotaba el suelo, arrancando zarcillos de neblina de la tierra. El ciento gimoteaba y se quejaba, hacía volar hojas y partía ramas. Grandes trozos de hielo aguijoneaban la piel desnuda de Candy.

—¡Albert! —gritó.

—Aquí, muchacha.

Fue hacia ella tropezando y dando traspiés, y entonces resbaló en el terreno cubierto de granizo y cayó de rodillas.

—Albert, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Mientras él se incorporaba, Candy vio que su rostro estaba pálido y desencajado; líneas en las que nunca había reparado antes trazaban profundos surcos alrededor de su boca. Albert se miraba las manos con horror. La mirada de Candy voló hacia ellas y se preguntó qué habría de malo en sus manos. Fuese lo que fuese lo que veía él, ella no podía verlo. Las manos parecían desaparecer en la neblina.

—Erré al trazar los últimos símbolos —gritó él roncamente. Una gran bola de hielo le dio en el pómulo, creando un verdugón inmediato—He retrocedido demasiado. Pensaba que yo podría ir contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo. ¡Perdóname, muchacha, porque no esperaba que fuese de esta manera!

—¿Qué?

El viento era tan ensordecedor que Candy apenas pudo oír a Albert. Las mechas le pinchaban la piel del cuello cada vez que el viento le agitaba los cabellos alrededor de la cara. La ventisca era tan terrible que Candy sentía como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la piel de los pómulos. El granizo le golpeaba el cuero cabelludo, y la cabeza ya le dolía en docenas de sitios. Candy fue penosamente hacia Albert y se agarró a su brazo. Lo sintió curiosamente insustancial bajo sus dedos, aunque podía ver hincharse los músculos. Albert trató de cerrar su mano neblinosa alrededor de la suya, pero sus dedos parecieron escurrirse a través de los de Candy.

—¿Qué te está ocurriendo? —gimoteó ella.

—Sálvame. Salva a mi clan, muchacha —gritó él—. Mantén a salvo la sabiduría.

Dios, podía sentir cómo su ser era partido en dos mientras hablaba con ella y trataba de razonar simultáneamente con su yo del pasado. No estaba dando resultado. El mero hecho de mover los labios y llegar a formar palabras requería un inmenso esfuerzo. Albert había empezado a disgregarse…, dos lugares en un único tiempo, y todo ello mientras flotaba a la deriva porque ahora al fin entendía la próxima dimensión… ¡y tenía que decirle a Candy lo que debía decir y hacer! ¡Tenía que contarle cómo se utilizaba el hechizo que él le había enseñado!

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? —chilló ella—. ¡Ay! —chilló un instante después cuando una piedra de granizo le dio en la frente.

Pero él no respondió, y sólo titiló de una manera que aterrorizó a Candy, como si estuviera esfumándose pero aun así luchara por seguir allí. Al borde de la histeria, Candy trató de aferrarse a él, pero Albert le resbaló entre las manos.

Sus ojos celestes destellaban y tenía un aspecto salvaje e imponente, un hechicero oscuro venido de hacía eones.

Le tiró su plaid, pidiéndole sin palabras que lo cogiera.

Candy cerró los dedos temblorosos sobre la tela.

—¡Escucha! —gritó él. Su mirada recorrió a Candy y la pasión llameó en sus ojos. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si oyera algo que ella no podía oír y miró más allá de ella como si viera algo que ella no podía ver. Sus labios se movieron una última vez—. En el momento en que lo veas, tienes que contarle… mostrarle…

—¿Qué? —gritó ella—. ¿Contarle qué a quién?

Hojas y ramas que volaban por los aires llovieron sobre ellos. Cuando Albert se agachó y se protegió el rostro para desviar el impacto de una rama particularmente grande, Candy se perdió la mayor parte de lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Decirle y mostrarle qué a quién?

Y de pronto Albert desapareció. Se esfumó tan completamente como se habían esfumado los símbolos ríe su pecho en la caverna hacía tinos días.

Con su desaparición, el torbellino murió y el granizo cesó abruptamente. La noche quedó en silencio y la niebla se disipó entre una última y feroz ráfaga de viento.

Conmocionada, llena de morados y con todo el cuerpo dolorido y todavía aterido por la fuerza del viento, Candy no se movió de donde estaba.

No se atrevía a dar ni un paso sobre una pierna que momentos antes no había sido sólo suya sino su pierna y algo más al mismo tiempo, algo contra lo que la furibunda científica de la bata blanca todavía protestaba estridentemente mientras iba y venía por su laboratorio. Caven no estaba demasiado segura de que ninguna parte de ella fuese a obedecer las órdenes más sencillas, tan confusa estaba su mente.

—Albert —llamó con un hilo de voz. Luego, más alto—: ¡Albert! Un silencio terrible le contestó.

Un estremecimiento incontrolable recorrió el cuerpo de Candy, y entonces se acordó tardíamente de que estaba desnuda. Se envolvió con rígidos movimientos de autómata en el plaid de Albert y fue hacia la hoguera, tropezando y dando traspiés por el suelo resbaladizo.

Pero ya no había ninguna hoguera. La tormenta debía de haberla apagado.

Candy cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo cubierto de granizo y se envolvió más apretadamente en el plaid de Albert, acurrucándose dentro de él en busca de algo de calor. Miró confusamente a su alrededor, y se asombró al ver que el suelo se hallaba cubierto por una granizada tan gruesa que parecía como si los cielos se hubieran abierto y hubiesen helado la cima de la montaña. La noche otoñal era cálida, pero aun así seguramente tendrían que transcurrir varias horas antes de que el hielo se derritiese. Candy se quedó inmóvil y ya no pensó más en la extraña tormenta, mientras la totalidad de su encuentro con Albert pasaba por su mente y por fin veía la pauta.

Albert había dicho que le probaría que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero que sólo podía hacerlo en las piedras. Luego había dicho que si ella no le creía, quedaría libre de él. Candy no se había dado cuenta de ello antes, pero entonces reparó en que Albert siempre había escogido sus palabras con mucho cuidado, como si ocultaran un doble significado.

Ahora entendía exactamente a qué se refería.

—Me has dejado —susurró—. Realmente me lo has mostrado, ¿eh?—Soltó un bufido y empezó a llorar al mismo tiempo—. Una prueba incontrovertible. Desde luego que sí. La que siempre duda de todo, ésa soy yo.

Él la había manipulado para que Candy lo guiara hasta las piedras a través de su tiempo, le hizo el amor increíblemente bien, probó que su historia era cierta y luego se devolvió a sí mismo a su propio tiempo, dejándola a ella en el siglo XXI , sola.

Así que Albert no estaba trastornado después de todo. Candy había tenido en sus brazos a un auténtico guerrero del siglo XVI que había viajado por el tiempo, y ella no había parado de mofarse de él ni por un solo instante. Lo había amenazado con la incredulidad, y ; en una ocasión incluso llegó a tratarlo de manera prepotente.

Oh, esta vez sí que realmente la había cagado. Se había prendado de él a velocidad límite. En el espacio de tres días, Candy había llegado a sentirse unida a él de una manera que nunca hubiese creído posible. Había estado edificando dentro de su mente toda una vida con Albert, racionalizando sus delirios y entretejiéndolo en el mundo de ella.

Y ahora él la había dejado. ¡Ni siquiera se había ofrecido a llevarla consigo!

«¿Habrías ido con él? —preguntó secamente la científica—. ¿Le habrías dicho que sí? ¿Te habrías lanzado de cabeza a un siglo acerca del cual no sabías absolutamente nada? ¿Dejando atrás este siglo para siempre?»

«¡Sí, demonios, claro que hubiera dicho que sí! ¿Qué es lo que tengo aquí? ¡Estaba enamorándome de él y hubiera ido a cualquier parte, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por eso!»

Aquel cambio era tan nuevo que la científica que había dentro de ella no tenía ninguna respuesta cáustica que darle.

Candy lloró, sintiéndose súbitamente vieja y lamentando la pérdida de una cosa que no había sabido apreciar ni entender realmente mientras la había tenido en la mano.

Después no tendría ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó tendida en el claro mientras hacía que las cosas volvieran a desfilar a través de su mente, deteniéndose en cómo habían hecho el amor y viéndolo todo bajo una nueva luz.

Cuando finalmente se incorporó, toda ella temblaba. Tenía las rodillas heladas de tanto haber permanecido inmóvil encima del hielo, y los dedos de los pies le ardían con un doloroso hormigueo. «Siento, MacAlbert. Eso me lo has enseñado tú. Espero que estés satisfecho de ti mismo, después de haberme demostrado que tengo un corazón haciéndome daño.»

Candy se levantó del suelo, fue lentamente alrededor del círculo y buscó a tientas sus ropas en la oscuridad. Sacudiéndose de encima un nuevo deseo de llorar, soltó un bufido. ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus botas? Y ya puestos a pensar, ¿dónde estaban su mochila y su linterna? Había empezado a sufrir un severo anhelo de nicotina, porque la alteración emocional siempre hacía que le entraran ganas de fumarse un cigarrillo.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir olvidarse de Albert MacAndrew? ¿Cómo podría hacer frente a la certeza de que el hombre en cuyos brazos había perdido su corazón llevaba centenares de años muerto?

El pánico se apoderó de ella mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de la losa de piedra, buscando sus pertenencias. Habían desaparecido. ¿Era posible que aquella extraña y violenta tormenta se lo hubiera llevado todo en una de sus ráfagas de viento?

Atónita, Candy miró a su alrededor y luego alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, y entonces entrevio —por primera vez desde el momento en que desapareció Albert— lo que había más allá de las piedras.

El asombro la dejó boquiabierta y su mirada fue de una torre a un torreón y a una torre de piedra todavía más grande, para seguir más allá de unos muros rematados por aquellas cosas de piedra parecidas a dientes que se veían en los castillos por toda Escocia, hasta otro torreón más y nuevamente a una torre cuadrada. Candy parpadeó y volvió lentamente la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, y luego dejó que su mirada se dirigiese nuevamente hacia la izquierda.

Una alarma empezó a sonar dentro de su cerebro, pero no fue capaz de responder a ella. Candy no podía responder a nada. Empezó a hiperventilar; diminutas respiraciones se incrustaron la una en la otra y se amontonaron dentro de su garganta.

Un castillo de dimensiones monstruosas se alzaba más allá del círculo de piedras.

Inmenso, impresionante y aun así hermoso, estaba hecho de enormes muros de piedra gris que se elevaban con elegancia hacia el cielo. Una torre central rectangular se alzaba por encima del resto de la estructura y dos torres redondas más pequeñas la flanqueaban. Las alas del castillo se extendían desde el este hacia el oeste abarcando el horizonte, con grandes torres cuadradas en los extremos. Una neblina lechosa espolvoreaba los baluartes y coronaba las torretas.

Candy sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula.

Tan inmóvil como las frías piedras que la circundaban, miró.

¿Podría ser que no hubiera perdido a Albert después de todo?

Con un súbito y doloroso torrente de adrenalina que hizo que su corazón ladera demasiado deprisa, Candy salió como una exhalación del círculo de piedras y entró en un patio cubierto. Desde allí los caminos se extendían en varias direcciones; uno de ellos conducía directamente a los escalones de la entrada delantera del castillo.

Candy giró en un lento círculo sin hacer caso de los helados dedos de sus pies. Su cerebro registró el hecho de que el granizo sólo había caído dentro del círculo de piedras. Más allá de él, el suelo estaba seco y caliente.

Albert le había dicho que en su siglo las piedras de Ban Drochaid se hallaban dentro de los muros del perímetro de sus posesiones, pero el Ban Drochaid en el que ella había entrado una hora antes estaba en el centro de un erial de hierba y piedras desplomadas.

Sin embargo, ahora Candy se encontraba completamente rodeada por unos muros muy altos, en el interior de una verdadera fortaleza.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno. De una negrura muy densa, no había ningún resplandor visible en parte alguna del horizonte. Lo cual era imposible, porque Alborath quedaba más allá en el valle, y la noche anterior, sentada encima del capó del coche alquilado, Candy había lamentado que las luces del pueblo echaran a perder su visión de las estrellas.

Volviéndose hacia el castillo que no había estado allí cinco minutos antes, Candy acarició los pliegues del plaid de Albert. De pronto, las palabras que él le había gritado —unas palabras a las que ella apenas había prestado atención porque en aquel momento carecían de toda lógica— adquirieron sentido.

«He retrocedido demasiado. Pensaba que yo podría ir contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo.

»Salva a mi clan.»

«Oh, Dios, Albert —pensó—, no retrocediste en el tiempo. ¡Me enviaste hacia atrás para que te salvara!»

Continuara...

 ** _Cuando considero la pequeña extensión de mi vida absorbida en la eternidad del tiempo, o la pequeña parte del espacio que puedo tocar o ver perdida en la infinita inmensidad de aquellos espacios que no conozco y que nada saben de mí, me asusta y me asombra verme a mí mismo aquí en lugar fie allí…, ahora en lugar de entonces._**

 ** _BLAISE PASCAL_**

 ** _Para aquellos de nosotros que creemos en la física, esta separación entre pasado, presente y futuro sólo es una ilusión, si bien se trata de una ilusión muy tenaz._**

 ** _ALBERT EINSTEIN_**


	13. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

18 de julio 1518

La pesadilla iba más allá de cuanto la mente dormida de Albert MacAndrew hubiera logrado conjurar jamás, repleta de un sabor tan vil que él lo reconoció como lo que era: el sabor de la muerte.

Imágenes oscuras se burlaban de él en la periferia de su visión y sintió que una monstruosa sanguijuela le chupaba la sangre; él y la sanguijuela lucharon, y entonces de pronto hubo dos seres palpables pero similares dentro de su cuerpo.

«He sido poseído por un demonio —pensó el Albert que dormía mientras trataba de expulsar de su ser a aquella atrocidad—. No lo permitiré.» Lleno de rabia, se resistió violentamente a la nueva presencia y se dispuso a destruirla sin ni siquiera tratar de identificarla. Aquella cosa era completamente ajena y tenía tanta fuerza como él, y eso era todo lo que Albert necesitaba saber.

Albert enfocó su mente, aislando al intruso y envolviéndolo con el capullo de su voluntad, y lo expulsó de su cuerpo con un inmenso esfuerzo. De pronto, hubo dos él en su pesadilla, pero el otro parecía más viejo y angustiado. Mortalmente cansado.

—¡Fuera de aquí, demonio! —gritó Albert.

—Escúchame, estúpido.

Albert se tapó los oídos con las manos.

—No oiré ninguna de tus mentiras, demonio.

En algún lugar de la lejanía —en aquel lugar de pesadilla que desafiaba la capacidad de su mente para comprender o elaborar—Albert olió el delicado aroma de una mujer. Su presencia apenas llegaba a ser perceptible, pero él podía sentirla, e incluso podía oler el fragante calor de su piel. Albert se sintió consumido por un súbito anhelo, tan intenso que casi disolvió su resolución de mantener a raya al otro Albert.

La réplica enseguida reparó en su debilidad y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Albert doblegó su voluntad y la hizo caer a un lado.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, y Albert se asombró ante la mezcla de emociones que había en el rostro de la réplica. Vio una pena tan profunda que podía partir a un hombre por la mitad. Y mientras lo observaba, una súbita comprensión destelló en los ojos del falso Albert, en el mismo instante en que la réplica parecía empezar a perder solidez.

—Lucharías conmigo hasta la muerte. —Se movieron los labios de la falsificación sin que llegaran a emitir sonido alguno—. Ya veo. Sí, ahora entiendo por qué sólo uno de los dos puede sobrevivir. No tiene nada que ver con la naturaleza, que siempre es indiferente, sino que es nuestro propio miedo el que hace que nos destruyamos el uno al otro. Acéptame, te lo ruego. Déjanos existir a ambos.

—Nunca te aceptaré —rugió Albert. La réplica se desvaneció y luego se volvió más sólida, para después difuminarse nuevamente por los bordes. «Corres un terrible peligro…»

—¡Ni una palabra más! ¡No creeré nada de cuanto me digas!

Albert atacó salvajemente a aquel yo hecho de sombra.

El yo hecho de sombra miró por encima del hombro y le gritó a alguien que Albert no podía ver:

—En cuanto lo veas tienes que recitarle el primer poema que te enseñé. ¿Lo recuerdas? Los versos en el coche, y después enséñale la mochila y todo irá bien.

—¡Vete, demonio! —rugió Albert antes de empujarlo ferozmente con toda su voluntad.

El otro atravesó a Albert con la mirada. «Amala», susurró aquella falsificación, y luego se desvaneció.

Albert se irguió de golpe en la cama, jadeando en busca de aire. Se arañó la garganta, se golpeó el pecho con los puños y finalmente consiguió tragar aire con una laboriosa inspiración. Estaba sudando. Helado y ardiendo de fiebre al mismo tiempo, había hecho jirones la ropa de la cama durante el sueño. Pieles de animal que antes eran delicadamente suaves habían quedado reducidas a meros manojos de pelaje empapado de sudor, y la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente.

Buscó torpemente la jarra de vino que había junto a la cabecera de su lecho. Necesitó varios intentos para lograr rodearla con los dedos. Sin dejar de temblar, Albert bebió ávidamente hasta vaciar la jarra. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca.

El corazón le retumbaba dentro del pecho y sentía que acababa de enfrentarse a la amenaza más terrible de toda su vida. Había sido como si algo se hubiera infiltrado en su cuerpo y tratado de reclamar derechos territoriales sobre él.

Albert se llevó las manos temblorosas a los cabellos, saltó de la cama y empezó a pasear nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Volvió la mirada hacia la cama y la observó con ojos llenos de recelo, como si esperara ver a un súcubo al acecho entre el montón de pieles y sábanas destruidas.

¡Por Amergin! ¿Qué extraño sueño había venido a visitarlo en su lecho aquella noche? Lo único que podía recordar de él era un amargo sentimiento de violación y una hueca sensación de victoria.

Su atención fue atraída por un intenso destello de luz más allá de la ventana de su dormitorio. El ruido ahogado de un trueno siguió a aquella repentina claridad, y Albert apartó el tapiz y contempló la noche a través del cristal.

Se quedó de pie junto a la ventana durante largo rato, respirando lentamente mientras trataba de calmarse. Rara vez sufría pesadillas y prefería olvidar aquélla, porque el sueño hedía a locura. Albert lo acorraló firmemente en un oscuro y profundo lugar de su mente, y lo enterró allí donde nunca vería la luz del día.

La tormenta murió tan súbitamente como había llegado, y la noche de las Highlands volvió a quedar en silencio.

«Piensa, piensa, piensa —se reprochaba Candy a sí misma—. Se supone que eres toda cerebro, así que utilízalo.» Pero sentía el cerebro confuso y torpe. Después del día que acababa de tener —la increíble pasión, la extraña tormenta, el aturdimiento causado por la abstinencia de la nicotina—, no se hallaba en condiciones de ser brillante. De hecho, apenas si estaba en condiciones de pensar como una persona normal.

Mientras andaba cautelosamente sobre el granizo que empezaba a derretirse, Candy repasó los hechos tangibles, porque los intangibles, por el momento, la asustaban demasiado. Ardía en deseos de encontrar alguna conclusión lógica que le permitiera disipar todo lo que había de ilógico a su alrededor.

Se estremeció y contempló el castillo.

La perspectiva de enfrentarse a lo que contenía la fascinaba y al mismo tiempo la llenaba de terror.

Pero antes había algo que tenía que hacer. No se trataba de que ella fuera una incrédula, nada de eso, en absoluto. Pero Candy prefería ver la evidencia con sus propios ojos.

Con una profunda inspiración para armarse de valor, se adentró en la oscuridad más allá del círculo y se alejó del castillo. Cuando llegó al muro del recinto, trepó a lo alto de una pila de barriles, pegó la mejilla a una estrecha rendija en la pared y contempló el valle en busca de la ciudad de Alborath.

Alborath no estaba allí. Sospecha confirmada.

Gwen no había esperado que estuviera, pero aun así su ausencia seguía siendo toda una conmoción.

«He retrocedido demasiado…»

En otras palabras, reflexionó Candy mientras rebuscaba entre lo que sabía acerca de las teorías sobre el viaje por el tiempo: Albert probablemente había intentado volver atrás hasta un momento no muy anterior a aquel en que lo hicieron cautivo, pero no había trazado bien los símbolos. Había regresado a un momento en el que su yo del pasado se encontraba presente dentro del castillo, y la teoría más común sostenía que si el viaje por el tiempo era posible, la textura del universo no permitiría que hubiera dos yo idénticos presentes en un mismo instante. El Albert del futuro había sido cancelado de la existencia.

«¡El viaje por el tiempo! —gritó la científica dentro de su cabeza—¡Analiza! »Tenemos que salvarlo. Venga, analiza tú eso. Ya pensaremos en las ramificaciones de los multiversos más adelante.»

Si el yo futuro de Albert había sido cancelado, eso quería decir que el Albert del cual se había enamorado ella ya no existía, pero aun así Candy encontraría a Albert dentro del castillo, en su estado previo al momento de haber sido encantado y sin que tuviera el menor conocimiento de ella.

Pensarlo hizo que le doliera la cabeza. Candy no tenía ninguna prisa por mirar dentro de los ojos plateados de Albert, que tan íntimamente la habían contemplado hacía tan sólo una hora, y ver una completa falta de reconocimiento.

«Prométeme que no me temerás.»

¿Temerlo? ¿Por qué hubiera debido tener miedo de él? ¿Porque podía manipular el tiempo? ¡Vaya, pero si eso sólo incrementaba la fascinación que Candy sentía por él!

«Salva a mi clan.»

Candy no le fallaría.

Irguiendo los hombros, volvió a atravesar el círculo de piedras, fue hacia el castillo y subió corriendo por la escalera. Con la mano apretada en un rígido puño, llamó a una enorme puerta que la hizo sentirse como una Alicia empequeñecida en un País de las Maravillas hostil. Una vez, dos, y otra vez más. «¡Ah del castillo!», gritó. Candy lanzó su cuerpecito contra la puerta, embistiéndola con el hombro.

No hubo respuesta. Tampoco había ningún práctico timbre al cual llamar. La mente de Candy tomó nota obedientemente de todas aquellas otras evidencias tangibles de que no estaba llamando a una puerta del siglo XXI . Ya pensaría en lo de la puerta medieval más adelante. Desde el interior del castillo. Por el momento, sentía como si pudiera desmayarse en cualquier momento. La extrañeza de toda aquella situación la dejaba completamente abrumada. No importaba que ella fuese una licenciada en física, supuestamente capaz de alcanzar un nivel superior de comprensión: estaba muerta de miedo.

—¡Oh, por favor! —chilló, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para utilizar su trasero como un ariete sobre la gruesa puerta.

Golpe, golpe, golpe. Le dolía más a ella que a la madera, y hacía aproximadamente el mismo ruido que si estuviera golpeándola con una almohada de plumas. Pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la hubieran enviado hacia atrás en el tiempo con la misión de salvar a Albert sólo para ver cómo se le negaba la entrada.

Dio un paso atrás y contempló las ventanas. ¿Quizá podría arrojar algo a través del cristal?

No era una manera muy sensata de suplicar cobijo a unos desconocidos, decidió. Alguien podía dispararle. Flechas, o alguna otra cosa igualmente arcaica. Quizá dejarían caer aceite hirviendo desde lo alto de los muros.

Miró a su alrededor y divisó un montón de leña cortada. Corrió hacia él, liberó una cuña y golpeó la puerta con un extremo de ella.

—Por favor, abrid —llamó.

—Ya voy —replicó una voz somnolienta—. Te he oído la primera vez. Parece que estamos impacientes, ¿verdad?

Hubo un sonido de metal deslizándose sobre la madera, y la puerta fue final y benditamente abierta. Candy cayó de rodillas de puro alivio.

Una rolliza cuarentona que lucía un largo vestido y una cofia de encaje estaba de pie en el umbral y parpadeaba para sacudirse de encima los últimos vestigios del sueño. La mujer abrió mucho los ojos ante la visión, casi desnuda, que estaba acurrucada delante de su puerta.

Se apresuró a hacer pasar a Candy, sosteniéndola con manos vigorosas, y cerró dando un portazo.

—Ay, muchacha —canturreó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos—Ahora ya estás con Pauna. Por el amor de san Columbano, ¿qué te ha hecho salir en una noche semejante? ¡Una joven inglesa, nada menos! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Has tenido que salir huyendo de algún hombre? ¿Te ha hecho daño, pequeñita mía?

Mientras la mujer la atraía hacia su amplio seno, Candy pensó que tenía que ser la Pauna de Albert y se apoyó en ella. Era exactamente tal como él la había descrito. Segura de sí misma, gruñonamente buena y bonita; lejos ya del esplendor de su juventud, pero dotada de una belleza intemporal que nunca llegaría a desvanecerse del todo.

Más allá del pensamiento coherente, Candy sintió un tenue asombro al darse cuenta de que su cerebro había empezado a desconectarse, como si alguien hubiera accionado el interruptor principal y, circuito a circuito, todos los sistemas estuvieran dejando de funcionar uno tras otro.

¡No podía desplomarse ahora! Necesitaba saber qué fecha era. Pero su cuerpo, abrumado y completamente desequilibrado a causa de su salto a través de los siglos, tenía otras ideas.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto, Pau? —preguntó un hombre desde algún lugar en el perímetro de la conciencia de Candy.

—Échame una mano con la moza, Silvan —murmuró Pauna—. Esto es muy extraño, pero está muerta de frío y tiene los pies casi helados.

Candy trató desesperadamente de preguntar qué fecha era y si Albert se encontraba bien. Pero maldición, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Su conciencia en proceso de desvanecerse rió ruidosamente cuando le pareció entrever a Albert Einstein, el mayor físico de todos los tiempos, inclinándose sobre ella, cabellos blancos como alambres y arrugado rostro de duendecillo, para mirarla con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Si iba a morir, no cabía duda de que al menos iba a estar en la mejor de las compañías. El anciano acercó su rostro al suyo y Candy consiguió susurrar:

—Albert.

—Fascinante —le pareció oírlo observar—. Vamos a hacer que entre en calor y la pondremos en la Cámara Plateada.

—Pero esa cámara queda al lado de la de Albert —protestó Pauna—No estaría bien.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Es la más apropiada.

Candy no escuchó más.

Albert estaba vivo e iban a ponerla cerca de él. Descansaría por unos momentos.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

La mañana siguiente

—¿Por qué tienes que vivir aquí arriba, Silvan? Eres como un águila calva que hace su nido en lo alto de la montaña —dijo Pauna mientras abría la puerta de su cámara de la torre (ciento tres escalones por encima del castillo propiamente dicho) con un vigoroso empujón de la cadera—. Tenías que posarte en la rama más alta, ¿verdad?

Silvan MacAndrew levantó la cabeza de un libro para mirarla con una expresión de sorpresa. Una abundante melena de un blanco plateado enmarcaba su rostro, y Pauna lo encontraba terriblemente apuesto con su aire de sabio, aunque nunca se lo diría.

—No estoy calvo. Tengo un montón de pelo.

Silvan volvió a bajar la cabeza y reanudó su lectura, deslizando el dedo a través de la página.

Pauna pensó que aquel hombre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo completamente absorto en su mundo particular. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba cómo había conseguido tener hijos de su esposa. ¿Habría cerrado ella los libros de golpe, pillándole los dedos entre las páginas, y se lo habría llevado luego bien agarrado de la oreja?

Vaya, eso sí que era buena idea, pensó Pauna mientras lo observaba con ojos que no traicionaron, como no lo habían hecho jamás en los doce años que llevaba allí, una sola brizna de los sentimientos que abrigaba hacia Silvan.

—Bebe.

Puso la jarra sobre la mesa al lado de su libro, asegurándose de que no derramaba ninguna gota encima de su preciado tomo mientras lo hacía.

—No será otro de esos repugnantes brebajes tuyos, ¿verdad, Pau?

—No —dijo ella con expresión pétrea—, es otro de mis espléndidos brebajes. Y lo necesitas, así que bebe. No me iré de aquí hasta que la jarra haya quedado vacía.

—¿Le has puesto algo de cacao?

—Sabes que casi se nos ha terminado.

—Pau—dijo él con un prolongado suspiro mientras pasaba una página de su libro—, sigue con tus cosas. Ya lo beberé más tarde.

—Y ya puestos, bien podrías saber que tu hijo se ha levantado de la cama —añadió ella, las manos en las caderas mientras golpeaba impacientemente el suelo con un pie a la espera de que él bebiese. Como Silvan no replicó, siguió hablando—: ¿Qué deseas que haga con la muchacha que apareció anoche?

Silvan cerró su tomo, negándose resueltamente a mirar a Pauna para que sus ojos no delataran lo mucho que le gustaba contemplarla. Se consoló a sí mismo con la promesa de que luego ya no habría peligro alguno en lanzarle unas cuantas miradas subrepticias mientras ella fuese hacia la puerta.

—No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

—No hasta que te lo hayas bebido.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra?

—Está durmiendo —le contó Pauna al perfil del hombre. Llevaba años hablándole a su perfil, ya que él rara vez la miraba, que ella supiese—Pero no parece haber sufrido ninguna lesión permanente.

«Demos gracias a los santos por ello», pensó, sintiéndose ferozmente protectora hacia aquella muchacha que había llegado allí sin nada de ropa encima y con la sangre de su doncellez en los muslos. Ni a ella ni a Silvan les había pasado inadvertida aquella sangre cuando metieron en la cama a la muchachita y la arroparon. Se habían mirado nerviosamente el uno al otro, y luego Silvan había acariciado con una expresión de perplejidad la tela del plaid de su hijo.

—¿Ha dicho algo acerca de lo que le ocurrió anoche? —preguntó mientras pasaba distraídamente el pulgar por encima de los símbolos repujados en la encuadernación de cuero de su libro.

—No. Aunque farfullaba en sueños, nada de lo que dijo tenía ningún sentido.

Las cejas de Silvan subieron.

—¿Piensas que le han hecho daño… de alguna manera que haya afectado a su mente?

—Pienso —dijo Pauna, escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado—que cuantas menos preguntas le hagamos por ahora, tanto mejor. Salta a la vasta que necesita un sitio donde quedarse, habida cuenta de que no tiene ropa ni posesión alguna. Te pido que le des cobijo tal como hiciste conmigo aquella noche, hace ya muchos años. Deja que su historia salga de ella cuando esté preparada.

—Bueno, si esa muchacha se parece en algo a ti, eso quiere decir que nunca sabremos qué le ha ocurrido —dijo Silvan con una estudiada despreocupación.

Pauna contuvo la respiración. En todos aquellos años él no le había preguntado ni una sola vez qué sucedió la noche en que se le dio cobijo dentro del castillo Andrew. El hecho de que Silvan hiciera aunque sólo fuese una referencia tan casual a ello era más raro que ver crecer un pino púrpura. La intimidad siempre era respetada entre los MacAndrew, algo que a veces era una bendición y más a menudo una maldición. Los hombres del clan no eran muy dados a entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, y habían sido muchas las veces en las que Pauna deseó que uno de ellos lo hubiera hecho.

Cuando, hacía una docena de años, Silvan la encontró yaciendo en el camino, molida a golpes y dejada por muerta, Pauna no se había sentido con deseos de hablar de ello. Para cuando se hubo curado de sus heridas y estuvo lista para confiarle su secreto, Silvan —que le había sostenido la mano y había luchado por ella mientras yacía presa de la fiebre— se había retirado serenamente de la cabecera de su lecho y nunca había vuelto a hablar de ello. ¿Qué tenía que hacer una mujer? ¿Contar a toda prisa su triste historia como si estuviera buscando simpatía?

Y así fue como una distancia cortés e infinita llegó a formarse lentamente entre el ama de llaves y el laird. Como tenía que ser, se recordó Pauna. Inclinó recelosamente la cabeza hacia un lado mientras se advertía a sí misma de que no debía leer entre líneas en la tranquila observación de él.

Cuando vio que ella no decía nada, Silvan suspiró y le dijo que le proporcionara ropa apropiada a la muchacha.

—Ya he sacado del armario algunos de los antiguos vestidos de tu esposa. Y ahora, ¿quieres hacer el favor de beber de una vez? No pensarás que no me he dado cuenta de que últimamente no te encuentras demasiado bien. Mi brebaje te ayudaría si dejaras de tirarlo por el agujero del excusado.

Él se sonrojó.

—Silvan, apenas comes, apenas duermes, y un cuerpo necesita ciertas cosas. ¿Por qué no quieres probarlo y así veremos si te ayuda en algo?

Él alzó una blanca ceja y le lanzó una mirada de sátiro.

—Mujer entrometida.

—Viejo zorro cascarrabias.

Una leve sonrisa danzó en los labios de Silvan. Después levantó la jarra, se apretó la nariz con dos dedos y engulló el contenido. Pauna observó moverse su garganta durante varios minutos antes de que Silvan torciera el gesto y volviera a poner la jarra sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Por un breve instante, los ojos de Pauna se encontraron con los de Silvan.

Después Pauna dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

—No te olvides de la muchacha —le recordó envaradamente a Silvan—. Tienes que verla, asegurarle que aquí dispone de un sitio durante todo el tiempo que haga falta.

—No lo olvidaré.

Pauna inclinó la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

—Pauna.

Ella se quedó inmóvil con la espalda vuelta hacia él. Silvan llevaba años sin llamarla Pauna.

Silvan se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Has hecho algo para cambiar tu aspecto? —Ella no replicó, y él volvió a aclararse la garganta—. Se te ve…, esto, lo que quiero decir es que se te ve más bien…

Se calló, como si lamentara haber empezado a hablar.

Pauna se volvió en redondo para encararse con él, los labios fruncidos y las cejas juntas. Silvan abrió y cerró la boca varias veces mientras su mirada recorría el rostro de Pauna. ¿Podía haber llegado a percatarse realmente del pequeño cambio que había efectuado ella? Pauna había pensado que él nunca se daría cuenta. Y en el caso de que lo hiciese, ¿la tomaría por una vieja tonta que trataba de acicalarse un poco?

—¿Más bien qué? —quiso saber.

—Esto…, creo que… la palabra podría ser… atractiva.

Más suave y delicada, pensó Silvan mientras su mirada recorría a Pauna de arriba abajo. Dioses, pero si para empezar aquella mujer ya era tentadoramente suave.

—¿Es que has perdido el juicio, anciano? —replicó ella en un tono muy seco, porque no podía sentirse más desconcertada, y cuando Pauna no podía sentirse más desconcertada lo que hacía era enarbolar el malhumor como una espada—. Tengo el mismo aspecto que todos los días —mintió.

Después puso bien recta la espalda y se obligó a salir majestuosamente por la puerta.

Pero en cuanto supo que ya no podía ser vista, corrió escaleras abajo entre un revoloteo de faldas, con las manos en el cuello y los cabellos que se le soltaban.

Pauna se alisó las vaporosas hebras de pelo que había dejado un poco más cortas aquella misma mañana para que fueran similares a los cabellos de la muchacha, porque el aspecto que le daban a ella le había parecido realmente digno de admiración. Si un cambio tan pequeño le arrancaba un cumplido —¡nada menos que un cumplido, por Dios!— a Silvan MacAndrew, tal vez decidiera coserse aquel nuevo vestido del lino más suave en el que llevaba algún tiempo pensando.

¡Atractiva, nada menos!

Candy despertó poco a poco, emergiendo de un montaje de pesadillas en las que corría de un lado a otro completamente desnuda (luciendo el máximo de kilos que había llegado a tener jamás, por supuesto, y no después de una semana de dieta coronada con éxito) para perseguir a Albert y perderlo a través de puertas que desaparecían antes de que Candy pudiera llegar hasta ellas.

Respiró hondo y trató de poner un poco de orden en sus pensamientos. Se había ido de Estados Unidos porque la vida que llevaba le parecía despreciable. Se había embarcado en un viaje a Escocia para perder su virginidad, averiguar si tenía un corazón y darle una buena sacudida a su mundo.

Bueno, no cabía duda de que había conseguido alcanzar todos sus objetivos.

«Nada de un simple recogedor de llores para mí —pensó—. Yo me hago con un genio capaz de viajar por el tiempo que llega acompañado por un mundo entero de problemas y me hace retroceder a través de los siglos para que los solucione.»

Cosa que a ella no le importaba nada hacer, naturalmente.

Candy ya había decidido que las expresiones «compañero del alma» y «Albert MacAndrew» eran sinónimas. Por fin había conocido a un hombre que la hacía sentir con una intensidad que nunca había sido capaz de imaginar, que era brillante y sin embargo no tenía nada de frío. Albert sabía cómo reírse de ella y ser cálido y apasionado al mismo tiempo. La encontraba hermosa, y era un amante fenomenal y de lo más erótico. Simplemente, Candy había conocido al hombre perfecto y lo había perdido, todo en tres días. Durante ese corto período de tiempo, Albert había despertado en ella más emociones de las que Candy había sentido en toda su vida.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Aunque reinaba la penumbra, la tenue claridad dorada de un fuego se esparcía por la cámara. Candy parpadeó ante la profusión de púrpura que la rodeaba, y entonces recordó la fascinación que había sentido Albert por aquel chándal púrpura en Barrett's. Su insistencia en llevar calzones o una camiseta de color púrpura, una petición que ella había rechazado.

Era el detalle que faltaba. Ahora Candy estaba en el mundo de Albert.

Un suntuoso cobertor de terciopelo púrpura se extendía debajo de su barbilla. Encima de ella, un dosel de color lavanda hecho con una tela tan fina como la gasa cubría la cama de madera de cerezo elegantemente tallada. Una piel de oveja de color lila —«oh, vamos», pensó ella, «ya sé que no hay ovejas de color lila»— estaba extendida sobre sus pies. Almohadas púrpura con ribetes de hilo plateado se alineaban a lo largo de la cabecera.

Había mesitas para exhibir curiosidades recubiertas de sedas color orquídea y ciruela. Brillantes tapices con complicados motivos urdidos en tonos ciruela y negro adornaban los dos ventanales, y un enorme espejo con un elaborado marco dorado se hallaba colgado entre ellos. Delante de los ventanales había dos asientos, cuidadosamente centrados alrededor de una mesa encima de la que se veían platos y copas de plata.

Púrpura, pensó Candy en una súbita revelación. Un hombre tan electrizante y lleno de energía optaría de manera natural por rodearse del color que tenía la frecuencia más alta de todo el espectro.

El púrpura era un color intenso, vivido y erótico.

Igual que el hombre.

Candy pegó la nariz a la almohada con la esperanza de percibir el aroma de Albert en el lino, pero si él había dormido en aquella cama ya hacía demasiado tiempo de eso, o bien la ropa de la cama había sido cambiada. Candy volvió su atención hacia el marco del lecho exquisitamente tallado en el que se hallaba acostada. La cabecera tenía numerosos cajoncitos y compartimientos. Había un escabel labrado con un delicado trabajo de nudos célticos. Candy había visto una cama idéntica en una ocasión.

En un museo.

Aquella cama estaba tan nueva como cualquiera de las que se podían encontrar en una exposición de mobiliario de la era moderna. Apartándose las guedejas de la cara, Candy siguió recorriendo la cámara con la mirada. Saber que estaba en el siglo XVI y verlo eran dos cosas muy distintas. Las paredes estaban hechas de una pálida piedra gris, el techo era alto, y no había ninguna de esas molduras o rodapiés que siempre parecían tan fuera de lugar en los castillos restaurados frecuentados por los turistas. Ni un solo enchufe, ni una sola lámpara, meramente docenas de cuencos de cristal llenos de aceite y rematados por pábilos ennegrecidos. Gruesas planchas de madera color miel, pulidas hasta hacerlas brillar, cubrían un suelo en el que había alfombras esparcidas por todas partes. Junto a los pies de la cama había un precioso arcón sobre el que reposaba un montón de mantas dobladas. Más sillas con cojines habían sido dispuestas ante el fuego. La chimenea era de lisa piedra rosada, con una enorme repisa tallada. Un fuego de turba ardía en su interior, con ramilletes de brezo amontonados encima de los ladrillos secados aromatizando la cámara. En conjunto, era un lugar deliciosamente cálido, elegante y suntuoso.

Candy se miró la muñeca para ver qué hora era, pero al parecer su reloj había sido arrastrado por la misma espuma cuántica que había devorado su ropa y su mochila. La prenda que llevaba puesta la distrajo por un instante: era una larga camisa blanca ribeteada de encajes, con un aspecto anticuado y caprichoso.

Sacudió la cabeza, pasó las piernas por encima del borde de la cama y se sintió lamentablemente bajita cuando los dedos de sus pies quedaron suspendidos a un palmo del suelo. Con un salto lleno de exasperación, Candy se dejó caer desde lo alto de la cama y corrió a la ventana. Hizo a un lado el tapiz y descubrió que el sol brillaba intensamente más allá de los paneles de cristal de los ventanales. Candy luchó por un instante con el pestillo, consiguió abrirlo y aspiró profundamente el fragante aire de las Highlands.

Estaba en la Escocia del siglo XVI . Guau.

Debajo de ella se extendía una preciosa terraza circundada por los cuatro muros interiores del ala del castillo en la que se encontraba. Dos mujeres sacudían alfombras contra las piedras mientras hablaban entre ellas sin perder de vista a un grupo de niños que daban patadas a una especie de balón torcido, mandándolo de un lado a otro. Candy observó aquel objeto con los ojos entornados. «Aaaaj», pensó después, al acordarse de que Bert había dicho haber leído en algún sitio que los niños medievales jugaban con balones hechos de vejigas y otros órganos de animales.

Candy se sacudió abruptamente. Necesitaba saber la fecha. Mientras ella se dedicaba a mirar boquiabierta por la ventana, el peligro podía haberse aproximado todavía un poco más a su amante de las Highlands.

Se disponía a quitar el cobertor de la cama y ponérselo a modo de toga cuando reparó en un vestido —de color lavanda, por supuesto— extendido sobre el sillón acolchado que había cerca del fuego, entre una variedad de prendas.

Corrió al sillón y, una vez allí, se dedicó a tocarlas con las puntas de los dedos mientras trataba de decidir en qué orden se suponía que debía ponérselas.

Y no había bragas, observó con abatimiento. Difícilmente se podía esperar de ella que fuera por ahí con el trasero desnudo debajo de su vestido. Candy contempló las prendas con el ceño fruncido, como si bastara con la irritación para materializar unas bragas a partir del aire. Luego recorrió la estancia con una mirada de promotora inmobiliaria pero, muy a su pesar, terminó llegando a la conclusión de que aunque cogiese la tela que cubría una mesa, tendría que anudársela alrededor como si fuera un pañal.

Se quitó el camisón y se pasó por la cabeza la suave prenda interior blanca. Una simple camisola; se le ceñía al cuerpo y le llegaba hasta la mitad del tobillo. El vestido iba encima de aquella prenda y luego venía la sobreveste sin mangas, de un púrpura oscuro bordado con hebras plateadas. Asombrada al ver que no lo arrastraba por el suelo, Candy levantó el extremo del vestido y soltó un bufido cuando vio que había sido limpiamente recortado. Al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de lo bajita que era, pensó mientras se ataba los lazos de la sobreveste por debajo de los pechos.

Las zapatillas eran un chiste, varios números demasiado grandes, pero tendrían que servir. Candy cogió el paño de seda que cubría una mesa y lo rasgó por la mitad. Mientras estaba haciendo un par de bolas con él y las metía en las punteras de las zapatillas, su estómago gruñó vehementemente, y entonces se acordó de que no había comido desde el día anterior por la tarde.

Pero no podía salir al pasillo como si tal cosa sin disponer de un plan.

Orden del día: un cuarto de baño, café y luego, a la primera oportunidad, encontrar al Albert del pasado y contarle lo que había sucedido.

«Contarle… el peligro que corre» probablemente fuese lo que le había estado diciendo él antes de que se derritiese dentro del círculo de piedras. «Mostrarle…» obviamente se refería a la mochila de ella. Candy suspiró, deseando tenerla consigo. Pero Albert era un hombre brillante dotado de una mente muy lógica. Seguramente vería la verdad en la historia de Candy.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, la enfureció que Albert no le hubiera contado toda la verdad. No obstante, admitió de mala gana, lo más probable era que si se la hubiese contado, ella, con una infinita condescendencia, hubiera debatido la implausibilidad del viaje en el tiempo durante todo el trayecto hasta el sanatorio psiquiátrico más cercano.

Ella nunca había llegado a creer que Albert supiera desplazarse por la cuarta dimensión. ¿Quién y qué era aquel hombre al que había entregado su virginidad?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Candy tenía que encontrarlo y hablar con él.

«Hola, Albert. Ya sé que no me conoces, pero un tú futuro será encantado, despertará en el siglo XXI y me enviará hacia atrás en el tiempo para que te salve e impida que tu clan sea destruido.»

Candy frunció el ceño. No era algo que ella fuera a creerse, si un hombre aparecía en su tiempo con semejante historia, pero Albert tenía que haber sabido de qué estaba hablando. Estaba claro que quería que ella le contara la verdad al yo del pasado. Eso era lo que había estado tratando de decir.

Estaba hambrienta, tanto de comida como de tener aunque sólo fuera un atisbo de Albert.

Y era urgente que descubriera la fecha.

Embutiéndose las zapatillas, se apresuró a salir al corredor.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Seguir durmiendo después de que hubiera salido el sol no era algo que Albert hiciera con frecuencia, pero unos sueños muy agitados habían perturbado su descanso y como consecuencia de ello había dormido hasta bastante después del amanecer.

Alejó de su mente los vagos recuerdos y se concentró en los agradables pensamientos de su inminente boda. Silvan anhelaba volver a oír el castillo lleno de voces, Pauna estaría encantada de que hubiera pequeñuelos correteando por ahí, y Albert MacAndrew quería tener sus propios descendientes. Enseñaría a sus hijos a pescar y a calcular el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes. Enseñaría lo mismo a sus hijas, se prometió.

Quería tener descendientes, y ¡por Amergin que esta vez conseguiría llevar a su novia hasta el altar! Daba igual que no supiera nada de ella. La muchacha era joven y estaba en edad de tener hijos, y Albert la colmaría de respetos y cortesías. Sería el doble de generoso de lo habitual, sólo por haberlo aceptado a él.

Y quizás un día ella podría llegar a sentir algo por él. Quizá todavía era lo bastante joven para que se la pudiera…, ejem, adiestrar igual que a una potranca. Si no sabía leer y escribir, quizá le gustaría aprender a hacerlo. O podría ser que fuese un poco corta de vista y no reparase en las excentricidades de los ocupantes del castillo Andrew.

Y quizá los sabuesos de Albert se dedicarían a surcar el lago a bordo de grandes navíos, ataviados con vestimentas de vikingo mientras agitaban banderas de rendición. ¡Ja!

Anya era su última oportunidad, y Albert lo sabía. Debido a que eran gentes de las Highlands que no se relacionaban mucho con los demás, debido a los siglos de rumores, debido a la sucesión de compromisos que terminaban rompiéndose, los padres de las jóvenes de buena cuna se negaban a entregar sus hijas a Albert. Buscaban para ellas hombres sensatos y respetables, con los que se pudiera tener la seguridad de que los rumores no se les pegarían con tanta tenacidad como las cardas a la lana.

Sin embargo Elliott, laird de un antiguo clan de noble linaje, había decidido pasar por alto todo aquello (a cambio de dos mansiones y una buena cantidad de monedas) y se había acordado un compromiso. Ahora Albert ya sólo tenía que mantener ocultas sus insólitas habilidades durante el tiempo suficiente para que Anya Elliott quisiera hacerlo feliz, o al menos el suficiente para que tuvieran unos cuantos pequeños. Albert sabía que esperar amor hubiese sido pedir demasiado. El tiempo se lo había enseñado de sobra.

Amor, meditó. ¿Cómo sería tener una mujer que lo mirase con admiración? ¿Que lo apreciara tal cual era? Cada vez que Albert había empezado a creer que una mujer podía sentir eso por él, ella había visto u oído algo que la había llenado de pánico y se había apresurado a abandonarlo, gritando: «¡Pagano! ¡Hechicero!».

Bah. Él era un cristiano perfectamente respetable. Lo único que ocurría era que daba la casualidad de que además también era un druida, pero no padecía ningún conflicto de credos. Dios se hallaba presente en todo. Del mismo modo en que Él había otorgado su belleza a los enormes robles y los lagos de aguas cristalinas, también había rozado con ella las piedras y las estrellas. Cuando se hallaba absorto en la simple perfección de una ecuación, la fe de Albert no se debilitaba sino que se volvía más profunda. Recientemente, había vuelto a asistir a misa con regularidad, intrigado por el inteligente y joven sacerdote que había pasado a celebrar los servicios en el castillo. Dotado de unas maneras amables y delicadas, un ingenio agudo, una madre que empezaba a chochear, de la que no se lo podía considerar culpable, y una amplitud de miras bastante rara entre los eclesiásticos del Kirk escocés, Neal Leagan no condenaba a los MacAndrew por el mero hecho de que fueran diferentes. Él era capaz de ver más allá de los rumores para distinguir a los hombres honorables que había detrás. Tal vez en parte a causa de su propia madre, quien también practicaba unos cuantos ritos paganos.

A Albert lo complacía que el joven sacerdote fuera a ser el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia nupcial. Los trabajos de restauración de la preciosa capilla del castillo se habían acelerado a fin de que todo estuviera preparado en cuanto llegase el momento.

En previsión de la llegada de su futura esposa al castillo Andrew, Albert había adoptado ciertas precauciones. No sólo había prevenido a Silvan y Anthony contra las exhibiciones de talentos insólitos y la clase de conversaciones que hacía que te diera vueltas la cabeza, sino que había hecho que los tomos «heréticos» fueran sacados de la biblioteca y puestos a buen recaudo en la cámara de la torre de Silvan. Dios mediante, su futura esposa estaría tan ocupada con las tías de Albert y las doncellas que iban a acompañarla que no repararía en nada extraño. Albert no cometería con Anya Elliott los mismos errores que había cometido con sus primeras tres prometidas. ¡Su familia tenía que ser capaz de ofrecer un aspecto presentable durante sólo un par de semanas!

Albert se juró con optimismo que esta vez lo conseguiría.

Por desgracia, aquella mañana nadie más parecía sentirse demasiado optimista en el castillo.

Al despertar, hambriento y sin que pudiera encontrar a una sola muchacha del servicio, Albert fue por el pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas y no paró de llamar a Pauna hasta que ésta terminó asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de la despensa para averiguar qué deseaba.

¿Qué quería todo hombre por la mañana, bromeó él, además de un buen revolcón entre las sábanas? Comida.

Pauna no sonrió ni le devolvió la broma. Lanzándole miradas de soslayo extrañamente furibundas, atendió su petición y, siguiéndolo hasta la Gran Sala, puso ruidosamente sobre la mesa una cerveza que había perdido toda la espuma, un pan de hacía una semana y un pastel de cerdo que Albert enseguida empezó a sospechar contenía ciertas partes del animal en las cuales prefería no pensar.

¿Dónde estaban sus adorados arenques ahumados con patatas, amorosamente fritas hasta dejarlas crujientes y doradas? ¿Desde cuándo él, que era el favorito de Pauna, tenía que conformarse con tan magro sustento por la mañana? Anthony había sido tratado ocasionalmente de una manera tan pobre —habitualmente, después de que hubiera hecho algo en lo que se hallaba involucrada una muchacha y que no había resultado del agrado de Pauna—, pero no Anthony.

Así que ahora estaba sentado solo, deseando que alguien, cualquiera, incluso el joven Jimmy, aquel muchacho tan despierto al que estaban enseñando los rudimentos básicos del druidismo, entrara allí con un alegre saludo o una sonrisa en los labios. Albert no era un hombre dado a la melancolía, y sin embargo aquella mañana sentía como si todo su mundo hubiera quedado extrañamente alterado, y no podía sacudirse de encima el inquietante presentimiento de que las cosas no tardarían en empeorar.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Silvan, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la Gran Sala y atravesando a Albert con su intensa mirada—. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

El resto de su persona lo siguió sin tanto apresuramiento. Albert sonrió levemente. Aunque viviera cien años, nunca se acostumbraría al peculiar porte de su padre. Silvan siempre iba precedido por la cabeza, con el resto del cuerpo un poco rezagado detrás de ella, como si lo tolerase por la única razón de que era necesario para acarrear su cabeza de un lugar a otro.

Albert bebió un trago de aquella cerveza que había perdido la espuma y dijo secamente:

—Yo también te deseo que tengas un buen día, padre.

¿Sería quizá que aquella mañana todo el mundo se había levantado con el pie izquierdo? Silvan ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarlo. Sólo le había dirigido una pregunta que sonó muy parecida a una acusación e hizo que Albert volviera a sentirse como un muchacho, sorprendido cuando regresaba sigilosamente de una aventurilla nocturna con una sirvienta.

El mayor de los Andrew se detuvo una vez que hubo atravesado el umbral, apoyó la espalda en la columna de piedra y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Demasiado ocupado en sopesar los misterios del universo y escribir en sus diarios para perder el tiempo con el ejercicio físico o el manejo de la espada, Silvan era casi tan alto como Albert, pero de constitución mucho más enjuta.

Albert se obligó a tragar un bocado de lo que estaba empezando a creer que era un pastel de rabo de cerdo. Crujido, crujido. Por Amergin, ¿qué había metido Pauna dentro de aquella cosa?, se preguntó Albert mientras intentaba no mirar demasiado el relleno. ¿Se dedicaría quizás a hornear por adelantado cosas horribles con las que castigar a quien incurriese de alguna manera en su disgusto?

—Te he preguntado dónde estuviste —repitió Silvan.

Albert frunció el ceño. Sí, no cabía duda de que Silvan se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

—Durmiendo. ¿Y tú?

Cogió de su plato algo inidentificable y se lo ofreció a uno de los sabuesos que estaban debajo de la mesa. El animal arrugó el morro, soltó un gruñido y empezó a retroceder. Albert contempló el pastel con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a dirigir la mirada a su padre. Aquella mañana Silvan aparentaba su edad, y eso deprimió e irritó a Albert.

Lo deprimió porque Silvan tenía la edad que tenía, sesenta y dos años cumplidos. Lo irritó porque últimamente su padre había tomado la costumbre de llevar sueltos los cabellos por encima de los hombros, algo que, en opinión de Albert, lo hacía parecer todavía mayor, y a él no le gustaba nada que le recordara la mortalidad de su padre. Albert quería que sus hijos tuvieran cerca a su abuelo durante mucho tiempo. Los cabellos de Silvan ya no tenían el intenso dorado de sus mejores años, pero le llegaban hasta los hombros, eran blancos como la nieve y poseían su propia personalidad. Combinados con la holgada túnica azul que tanto le gustaba llevar, hacían que Silvan proyectase una imagen de filósofo enloquecido y desastrado.

Quitándose la cinta de cuero que le sujetaba los cabellos, Albert se la arrojó a su padre y se sintió aliviado al ver que su progenitor todavía tenía suficientes reflejos para cogerla al vuelo con una mano por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Silvan con voz malhumorada mientras miraba la cinta—. ¿Para qué puedo yo querer esto?

—Póntela. Tu pelo me está sacando de quicio.

Silvan arqueó una blanca ceja.

—Me gusta llevarlo de esta manera. Para tu información, a la madre de tu sacerdote le gusta mucho mi pelo. Así me lo dijo la semana pasada.

—Padre, mantente alejado de la madre de Neil —dijo Albert sin disimular su disgusto—. Juro que esa mujer intenta leerme el porvenir cada vez que la veo. Siempre ronda por ahí, prediciendo catástrofes y soltando malos augurios. Sarah no está en sus cabales. Hasta el misino Neil lo piensa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la boca una corteza de pan que hizo bajar con un trago de cerveza. El pastel de cerdo lo había derrotado. Albert apartó el plato, negándose a mirarlo.

—Hablando de mujeres, hijo, ¿qué tienes que contarme acerca de la joven que apareció aquí anoche?

Albert, que no estaba de humor para ninguna de las crípticas conversaciones de su padre, puso su jarra encima de la mesa haciendo bastante ruido. Luego empujó el plato con el pastel en dirección a su padre.

—¿Te apetece un poco de pastel, padre? —ofreció. Silvan probablemente ni siquiera notaría nada raro en él. Para él, la comida era mera comida, necesaria para que el cuerpo siguiera con su labor de transportar la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Y no sé de qué joven me estás hablando.

—De la que se desplomó encima de tus escalones ayer por la noche, llevando únicamente su piel y tu plaid —respondió Silvan, sin hacer caso del pastel—. El plaid del jefe del clan, el único que está urdido con hebras de plata.

Alberr dejó de cavilar sobre su mísero desayuno y centró toda su atención en Silvan.

—¿Se desplomó? ¿De veras?

—De veras. Una joven inglesa.

—No he visto a ninguna joven inglesa esta mañana. Ni ayer.

La muchacha de la que hablaba Silvan tal vez fuese la razón por la que había recibido aquel pastel de cerdo tan ofensivo. Pauna tenía muy buen corazón, y Albert habría apostado una de sus preciadas dagas de Damasco a que si una muchacha de la que se acababa de abusar había aparecido en la entrada, ahora sería esa muchacha la que estaría disfrutando de unos deliciosos arenques acompañados con patatas fritas y unos cuantos huevos pasados por agua. Quizás incluso habría mermelada de naranja, pequeñas coles tiernas y pasteles de avena. Más de una mujer de otro clan había encontrado refugio en el castillo de los MacAndre, a la busca de algún empleo o de la posibilidad de iniciar una nueva vida con personas que no la conocían. La misma Pauna había encontrado esa clase de refugio allí.

—¿Qué dice la joven que le sucedió? —preguntó Albert.

—Cuando apareció no se encontraba en condiciones de responder a ninguna pregunta, y Pauna dice que todavía no ha despertado.

Albert contempló en silencio a su padre por un instante y empezó a entornar los ojos.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo soy responsable de su presencia? —Como Silvan no hizo nada para negarlo, Albert soltó un bufido—. Oh, padre, esa muchacha puede haber encontrado uno de mis viejos plaids en cualquier sitio. Lo más probable es que ya estuviera tan gastado que hubiera ido a parar a los establos, para hacer trapos para envolver a las crías de las ovejas.

Silvan suspiró.

—Yo ayudé a llevarla a su cámara, hijo. Tenía la sangre de su doncellez en los muslos. Y estaba desnuda, y tenía tu plaid envuelto alrededor. Uno nuevo y flamante, no uno antiguo. Comprenderás cuán perplejo me quedé.

—Así que ésa es la razón por la que Pauna me ha servido sobras de hace una semana. —Albert echó su asiento hacia atrás y se levantó, lleno de indignación—. No creerás que yo he tenido nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad?

Silvan se frotó la mandíbula cansadamente.

—Sólo estoy tratando de entenderlo, hijo. Ella dijo tu nombre antes de perder el conocimiento. Y la semana pasada Sarah dijo…

—Ni se te ocurra contarme lo que dijo una vieja loca que lee la fortuna en las varillas…

—… que hay a tu alrededor una oscuridad que la preocupa.

—Qué elección de palabras más afortunada. Una oscuridad, ¿eh? Que, muy convenientemente, podría ser cualquier cosa que llegara a ocurrir. Un pastel de cerdo que le sienta mal al estómago, un pequeño corte sufrido durante un combate a espada. ¿No ves lo vago que es eso? Deberías sentirte avergonzado de ti mismo, tú que eres un hombre instruido y nada menos que el mayor de los Albert.

Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente.

—Terco, desagradecido y con un pésimo temperamento —dijo Silvan en un tono muy seco.

—Entrometido, retorcido y susceptible —replicó Albert a su vez.

—Irrespetuoso e impotente —atacó Silvan con una gran puntería.

—¡No lo soy! Soy perfectamente viril…

—Bueno, ciertamente no podrías demostrar eso mediante tu semilla, la cual, si es que está siendo esparcida, no está echando raíces.

—Tomo medidas precautorias —dijo Albert con voz atronadora.

—Bien, pues en ese caso deja de hacerlo. Tienes treinta años y yo tengo el doble de esa edad. ¿Piensas que vas a vivir eternamente? Tal como están las cosas, yo acogería con los brazos abiertos a un bastardo. Y puedes tener la seguridad de que si resulta que la joven está encinta, llamaré MacAndrew al mocoso.

Se observaron el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido hasta que de pronto Silvan enrojeció, con la mirada fija en un punto lejano más allá del hombro de Albert.

Albert se quedó paralizado mientras sentía una nueva presencia en la sala. El vello de la nuca se le erizó.

Se volvió con gran lentitud y el tiempo pareció detenerse en cuanto la vio. La respiración quedó frenada dentro de su pecho con una brusca sacudida, y todo él crepitó bajo el calor de su mirada.

«Cristo —pensó Albert mientras miraba dentro de unos ojos tempestuosos y magníficos como el bravío mar escocés—, es joven, de aspecto vulnerable y absolutamente preciosa. No me extraña que tenga tan alterados a padre y a Pauna.»

Era un canto de sirena andante, toda ella vibrando con el delicado calor del apareamiento. Una mano permanecía posada sobre la elegante balaustrada de mármol de la escalera y la otra apretaba con suavidad su abdomen, como si sopesase la posibilidad de estar encinta.

Ojalá hubiera sido él quien hubiese tomado su doncellez, pero no lo era —Albert no había tomado la doncellez de ninguna mujer— y además nunca la hubiese abandonado vagando fuera después.

No, pensó mientras la miraba, habría mantenido a aquella mujer a buen recaudo dentro de su cama, entre sus brazos, caliente y resbaladiza después de que él le hubiera hecho el amor. Y se lo hubiera vuelto a hacer. Y luego se lo hubiera vuelto a hacer una vez más. Aquella mujer obraba algún embrujo sobre su sangre.

Cabellos de un rubio plateado caían en una cortina de rizos hasta más allá de sus hombros para terminar a la mitad de su espalda. Encima de la frente lucía unos extraños mechones recortados que apartaba de sus ojos a cada momento con una suave exhalación de aliento, la cual hacía que su labio inferior pareciese todavía más carnoso. Pequeña de estatura, pero con curvas que harían que a un hombre adulto le flaqueasen las rodillas —y las de Albert ciertamente se habían convertido en agua—, llevaba un vestido del color favorito de él que hacía cosas preciosas a sus senos. Era lo bastante diáfano para revelar sus pezones, y de escote lo bastante bajo para enmarcar sus curvas en una tentación eterna. Sus mejillas y su nariz eran delicadamente rectas, sus cejas se inclinaban hacia arriba en los extremos exteriores, y sus ojos…

Dios, el modo en que estaba mirando a Albert bastaba para hacer que le humeara la piel.

Lo miraba como si lo conociera íntimamente. Albert dudaba de que hubiera visto jamás una expresión de deseo tan intensa y carente de vergüenza en los ojos de una mujer.

Y, naturalmente, a su siempre astuto padre eso no se le pasó por alto.

—Ahora vuelve a decirme que no la conoces, muchacho —dijo Silvan maliciosamente—. Porque no cabe duda de que ella sí parece conocerte.

Albert sacudió la cabeza, atónito. Se sentía de lo más ridículo, allí de pie y mirando, pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía llegar a apartar su mirada de aquella joven. Los ojos de ella se volvieron delicadamente implorantes, como si estuviera esperando algo de él o tratara de comunicar un mensaje silencioso. ¿De dónde había salido semejante belleza? Y ¿por qué tenía un efecto tan profundo sobre él? Era hermosa, de acuerdo, pero Albert había conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas. Sus antiguas prometidas figuraban entre las mujeres más bellas de las Tierras Altas.

Y sin embargo, ninguna de ellas le había hecho sentir tan viril, hambriento e intensamente posesivo.

Semejante agitación no auguraba nada bueno para sus planes de inminente felicidad marital.

Después de un interminable silencio, Albert extendió las manos, sintiéndose muy confuso.

—Juro que no la había visto en mi vida, padre. Silvan cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y miró a Albert con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces ¿por qué te mira de ese modo? Y si no te acostaste con ella anoche, ¿cómo explicas el estado en el que llegó aquí?

—Oh, cielos —balbució la muchacha—. Pensáis que él…, oh… No se me ocurrió tomar en consideración esa posibilidad.

Exhaló un inmenso suspiro, frunció el labio inferior y se quedó mirándolos.

Ya iba siendo hora de que alzara la voz para limpiar su nombre, pensó él mientras esperaba.

Ella titubeó durante unos momentos en los que su mirada fue rápidamente de uno a otro hombre, y luego movió la cabeza en una incierta oscilación que Albert interpretó rápidamente como un no.

—¿Lo ves? Ya te lo había dicho, padre —se apresuró a decir, aliviado porque ella por fin había apartado la mirada de él. Una justa indignación llenó todo su ser— Como si yo tuviera que ir por ahí seduciendo doncellas, con tantas mujeres llenas de experiencia que anhelan disfrutar de los placeres de mi cama.

Las mujeres quizá no quisieran casarse con él, pero eso ciertamente no les impedía colarse en su cama a la primera oportunidad. Albert sospechaba que los mismos rumores acerca de su persona que las hacían huir del altar eran el señuelo que las incitaba a buscar su cama. Sí, las muchachas eran así de veleidosas. Se sentían atraídas por el peligro para una o dos noches, pero no eran capaces de vivir con él.

Cuando la diminuta joven lo fulminó con los ojos, Albert le lanzó una mirada llena de perplejidad. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse ofendida por sus proezas con las mujeres?

—Perdona mi nada delicada pregunta, muchacha —dijo Silvan—, pero ¿quién se llevó tu…, ejem, doncellez? ¿Fue uno de los nuestros?

Muy típico de su padre eso de ser incapaz de dejar las cosas como estaban. No había sido él, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír Albert. En circunstancias normales habría recorrido sus tierras en busca del antiguo pretendiente que la había desflorado para luego abandonarla vilmente, y se hubiera encargado de que ella recibiese cualquier clase de recompensa que deseara, en el caso de que lo sucedido hubiera sido obra de alguien de los suyos, pero su padre había pensado que él le había arrebatado la doncellez, y eso ofendía muchísimo a Albert

Suprimiéndola de sus pensamientos —en gran parte para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo—, Albert se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de Pauna, aclarar de una vez todo aquel asunto con ella y procurarse un desayuno comestible, pero se quedó paralizado en cuanto ella volvió a hablar.

—Fue él quien lo hizo —dijo, con tono a la vez petulante e irritado.

Albert giró lentamente sobre los talones. La joven parecía hallarse casi tan asombrada por sus palabras como lo estaba él.

Primero se marchitó bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Albert y luego farfulló:

—Pero yo quería que lo hiciera.

Albert no cabía en sí de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarlo en falso? ¿Qué pasaría si su prometida oía hablar de aquello? ¡Si el padre de Anya llegaba a enterarse de que aquella mujercita aseguraba que él la había desflorado vilmente para luego rechazarla, podía decidir anular la boda!

Quienquiera que fuese, aquella muchacha no iba a hacer estragos entre los hijos todavía no nacidos de Albert.

Con un gruñido, Albert cruzó en tres rápidas zancadas el espacio que había entre ellos, la alzó en vilo con un brazo y se la echó encima del hombro, una mano sobre su trasero para controlarla.

Una mano destinada a controlarla que no por eso dejó de apreciar aquel trasero, cosa que puso a Albert todavía más furioso de lo que ya estaba.

Sin prestar oídos a las protestas de su padre, Albert fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y lanzó a través de ella a la mentirosa joven, con la cabeza por delante, en dirección a un matorral espinoso.

Sintiéndose simultáneamente vindicado y como el peor canalla de toda Albión, Albert cerró dando un portazo, echó el pestillo, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y cruzó los brazos encima del pecho, como si acabara de asegurar la puerta contra algo mucho más peligroso que una simple joven que mentía. Como si el mismísimo Caos se encontrara atrapado en aquellos momentos entre los setos de Albert, engalanado con el calor del apareamiento y un irresistible color lavanda.

—Y no se hable más del asunto —le dijo a Silvan.

Pero las palabras no le salieron tan firmes como habría deseado. A decir verdad, su voz se elevó ligeramente al final y su afirmación mostró una inflexión interrogativa. Albert frunció el ceño para pronunciarla más apropiadamente mientras Silvan lo contemplaba, enmudecido por el asombro.

Albert se preguntó nerviosamente si había visto enmudecer de asombro a su padre en alguna ocasión.

Sin que supiera muy bien por qué, tenía la sensación de que lanzar a aquella joven mentirosa al arbusto espinoso no había puesto fin a nada.

De hecho, sospechaba que lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo, sólo había empezado. De haber sido un hombre más supersticioso, Albert hubiera imaginado que oía crujir las ruedas del destino mientras giraban.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Candy balbuceó con indignación mientras salía del arbusto, andando hacia atrás y quitándose hojas del pelo. Allí estaba ella, menos de doce horas después, nuevamente a cuatro patas delante de aquellos malditos escalones.

Llena de furia, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló:

—¡Dejadme entrar!

La puerta permaneció firmemente cerrada.

Candy se sentó sobre los talones y aporreó la puerta con el puño. La discusión que acababa de estallar dentro del castillo era tan ruidosa que Candy sabía que nunca conseguiría hacerse oír por encima de semejante estrépito.

Respiró hondo y se puso a reflexionar en lo que acababa de hacer, mientras pensaba que un cigarrillo habría contribuido enormemente a despejarla y que una taza de café bien fuerte quizá podría devolverle la cordura perdida.

«De acuerdo —admitió—, eso fue abyectamente estúpido.» Había dicho lo peor de cuanto podía decir, algo que con seguridad pondría enormemente furioso a Albert.

Pero ella había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, y la lógica no había sido exactamente el planeta que regía dentro de su pequeño universo cuando Albert le volvió la espalda. La emoción, ese enorme planeta inexplorado, había estado ejerciendo un irresistible tirón sobre el cerebro de Candy. Ella no tenía suficiente práctica con las emociones como para poder manejarlas con delicadeza, y por Dios, aquel hombre le había hecho sentir un número sencillamente increíble de ellas.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, Candy se había quedado inmóvil durante unos momentos en lo alto de la escalera, contemplándolo con el corazón en los ojos y sin apenas oír la conversación que tenía lugar debajo de ella.

Albert era devastador en cualquier siglo. Candy va lo había encontrado peligrosamente atractivo incluso cuando pensaba que sufría alguna clase de desequilibrio mental. En su elemento natural, Albert era veinte veces más irresistible. Ahora que sabía que era un auténtico noble del siglo XVI , Candy se preguntó cómo podía haber creído nunca otra cosa. Albert goteaba regia autoridad de la misma y muy visible manera en que lucía su sexualidad. Era un hombre que disfrutaba profundamente con el hecho de ser un hombre.

Sintiéndose extasiada al ver que Albert estaba vivo y bien y que había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo, Candy corrió escaleras abajo. Entonces el padre de Albert, Silvan, el hombre al que había confundido con Einstein, había mencionado algo acerca de que ella estaba encinta, cosa que la había dejado perpleja. Tener que hacer frente a un posible embarazo antes de que hubiera podido poner los labios sobre el borde de una taza de café Starbucks dejó tan estupefacta a Candy que se quedó paralizada.

«No basta con comprar condones, White; tienes que utilizarlos.»

Y entonces Albert se había apartado de la cara su sedosa melena echándosela por encima del hombro y había mirado directamente a Candy, y aunque sus ojos se inflamaron como si la encontrara atractiva, no había habido ningún chispazo de reconocimiento en ellos.

Candy ya lo esperaba.

Había sabido que él no la reconocería. Aun así, su corazón no había comprendido lo espantosamente mal que iba a sentirse cuando Albert volviera hacia ella aquellos ojos celestes tan llenos de atractivo sexual, para contemplarla con la mirada fría y distante de un desconocido.

Racional o no, aquello había dolido, y entonces él había hecho ese comentario tan estúpidamente presuntuoso acerca de cómo las mujeres anhelaban los placeres de su cama.

Fue en ese momento cuando Candy reaccionó ciegamente. Se había apresurado a decir lo único que sabía que lo obligaría a darse la vuelta y mirarla de nuevo. Había sacrificado los objetivos a largo plazo por la gratificación instantánea.

Lo que acababa de hacer la dejó horrorizada. No era de extrañar que su madre le hubiera aconsejado tan estridentemente en contra del ser emocional. Aparentemente la emoción convertía en idiotas incluso a los genios. Candy necesitaba que él la escuchara, y ahora él no iba a estar de humor para oírla. Al decirle que habían sido amantes antes de haber llegado a contarle toda la historia, Candy lo había irritado y provocado.

—Dejadme entrar. —Golpeó la puerta con los puños—. Necesito contaros toda la historia.

Pero ellos seguían discutiendo tan ruidosamente que, a todos los efectos, era como si Candy estuviera hablando en susurros.

Candy se levantó del suelo y se quitó las hojas del vestido. Contempló la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Dado que nadie iba a responder y que la discusión no mostraba ninguna señal de que fuera a remitir, Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, deseosa de ver el castillo a la luz del día, pero se encontraba demasiado cerca de él. Se sintió como una pulga que intentara echarle una buena mirada a un elefante mientras se hallaba agazapada sobre su frente. Llena de curiosidad, decidió que bien pensado podía ir a dar un corto paseo.

Colocándose bien los rizos detrás de la oreja, se dio la vuelta.

Y se quedó helada.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. «Imposible», gimoteó su mente.

Pero allí estaba él, tan claro como la luz del día: Albert, tan devastadoramente sexy como siempre.

Subiendo por los escalones hacia ella, vestido con unos calzones de cuero y una camisa de lino despreocupadamente desatada, que revelaba una cantidad de duro pecho bronceado lo bastante grande para que a Candy se le hiciera la boca agua. Aunque el intenso sol de la mañana quedaba a su espalda y llenaba de sombra sus facciones, su sonrisa era deslumbrante.

Con todo, detrás de ella en el castillo, Albert seguía gritando. Candy podía oírlo.

Tal como entendía ella la física, ambos no podían existir dentro del mismo tiempo. Pero obviamente existían. ¿Qué sucedería si llegaban a encontrarse? ¿Desaparecería uno de ellos de la existencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Si el Albert de detrás de la puerta, razonó Candy, era el que no la conocía, entonces el Albert de los escalones que parecía estar tan contento de verla tenía que ser su Albert.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella con dos Albert's?

Una parte bastante traviesa de Candy propuso algo inmencionable… y tirando a fascinante. Realmente, si ambos eran Albert, no sería como si ella estuviera engañando a nadie.

Empezando a sonrojarse, Candy lo recorrió con la mirada desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Su Albert no le frunció el ceño. Arqueó una ceja de esa manera, oh, tan familiar que tenía y sonrió, abriéndole sus brazos de par en par.

Candy no titubeó.

Con un chillido de deleite, se lanzó sobre él. Él la cogió a mitad del salto y le puso las piernas alrededor de su cintura, igual que había hecho en el siglo de Candy.

Después se echó a reír cuando ella le cubrió la cara de pequeños besos. Candy no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con dos Albert's, o de cómo era posible tal cosa, y sólo sabía que durante las últimas doce horas lo había echado de menos más de lo que nunca había echado de menos a nadie en toda su vida.

—Bésame —dijo.

—Vaya, inglesa, puedes estar segura de que te besaré a conciencia—ronroneó él contra los labios de Candy.

Sujetándole la cabeza entre las manos, colocó su boca sobre la de ella con aridez.

Candy sintió que se derretía contra él y se apresuró a separar los labios. No cabía duda: aquel hombre era todo un experto en el arte de besar. Su beso era exigente, agresivo, sedoso, ardiente y árido…, y en cualquier momento ella sentiría el crepitar de las llamas de la pasión.

«En cualquier momento», pensó mientras le devolvía el beso con todo su corazón.

La boca de él sabía a canela y vino, y la besó con una intensidad que no dejaba cabida a nada más, y con todo… no hubo ningún crepitar.

—Mmmff —murmuró ella contra su boca, con lo que quería decir: «Eh, espera un momento, aquí hay algo que no está bien». Pero si él la oyó, no le hizo ningún caso y se dedicó a hacer el beso todavía más profundo.

Candy sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Algo estaba preocupantemente mal. Algo en Albert era distinto, y su beso no estaba afectándola de la manera en que lo hacía habitualmente. Como desde una gran distancia, oyó que la puerta se abría detrás de ellos y trató de retroceder, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

Entonces oyó un rugido y fue bruscamente apartada de Albert por el otro Albert, con un brazo firme como el acero alrededor de la cintura de Candy y el otro alrededor de su cuello.

Candy volvió rápidamente la mirada del uno al otro mientras se apresuraba a parpadear con la esperanza de que así dejaría de ver doble. Los dos hombres se observaban con una intensa ferocidad. ¿Iban a luchar? Si Candy viera a su propia doble, probablemente se sentiría tentada de darle uno o dos puñetazos. Especialmente hoy. Por ser tan estúpida.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

La pasión y la irritación destellaban en los ojos del Albert que lucía unos calzones de cuero.

—¿Qué me pasa? —replicó secamente el Albert ataviado con un kilt—¡Lo que me pasa es que esta muchacha aquí presente, que tan ávidamente te estaba besando, acaba de acusarme de haberle arrebatado su virginidad! —El Albert del kilt puso bruscamente los pies de Candy en el suelo entre ellos—. Intento salvarte antes de que te atrape en su telaraña de mentiras.

—Pues su telaraña de mentiras era muy de mi agrado. Estaba caliente y resbaladiza, y era todo lo que debería ser una muchacha —gruñó el Albert de los calzones de cuero.

El Albert del kilt se embarcó en una diatriba mascullada con un acento tan marcado que Candy apenas pudo entender una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, y el Albert de los calzones de cuero empezó a contestarle a gritos, y entonces Silvan asomó la nariz para observar la conmoción. Se había vuelto loca, pensó Candy mientras los contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Los dos Albert's siguieron discutiendo, la nariz del uno pegada a la del otro, mientras ella tiraba nerviosamente de su vestido, retrocedía unos cuantos pasos y escuchaba, con la esperanza de captar alguna palabra que pudiera entender.

«Observa —insistió la científica—. Hay una explicación lógica para todo esto.»

—Albert. Anthony —terció Silvan reprobadoramente—. Dejad de discutir ahora mismo.

¡Anthony! Un rayo de revelación logró abrirse paso a través de la confusión de Candy.

Los agujeros de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos se entornaron. Era una cosa más que Albert no se había molestado en contarle: que él y su hermano eran gemelos idénticos. Al parecer había un montón de cosas que se le habían pasado por alto, y con aquélla casi había conseguido provocarle un infarto a Candy. Ciertamente él no le había puesto nada fácil lo de salvarle.

Candy le dio una patada en la espinilla al verdadero Albert.

—No me contaste que tú y tu hermano erais gemelos.

Él siguió discutiendo con Anthony como si ella apenas lo hubiera rozado, cosa que no era de extrañar habida cuenta de lo delicadas que eran aquellas zapatillas. Candy hubiese dado cualquier cosa por llevar sus botas de excursionista.

«Y ahora tengo dos problemas», pensó. Anthony aún estaba vivo, lo cual significaba que ella también tenía que evitar su muerte. Tener la oportunidad de salvar a Anthony la llenó de júbilo, pero estaba empezando a sentirse un poco abrumada por la situación. Descubrir la fecha era una seria prioridad, y tenía que vigilar el itinerario de Anthony. No podía ir a ningún sitio próximo a las propiedades de los Elliott.

Ahora que estaban de pie el uno al lado del otro, Candy pudo discernir diferencias entre ellos y ya no volvería a confundirlos. No eran del todo idénticos, probablemente sólo medio idénticos; gemelos polares, que compartían aproximadamente el setenta y cinco por ciento del ADN. Si el sol no hubiera brillado tan intensamente detrás de él mientras iba hacia Candy, ella quizá no hubiera cometido aquel error inicial. Anthony era cosa de unos tres o cuatro centímetros más bajo, lo cual seguía dándole algo más de un metro noventa y cinco de estatura. Sus cabellos —que Candy no había podido ver cuando Anthony venía hacia ella, ya que los llevaba recogidos por atrás con una cinta de cuero— eran mucho más largos, le llegaban hasta la cintura, y que su dorado era mas oscuro. Y sus ojos eran distintos, pensó mientras avanzaba entre ellos en una cautelosa aproximación, esquivando cuatro brazos que gesticulaban frenéticamente, para poder verlos mejor. «Oh, y cómo», pensó, porque con todo lo celestes que eran los de Albert, los de Anthony eran de un azul zafiro.

.

«Guau.» En resumidas cuentas, dos de los hombres más magníficamente apuestos que ella hubiera visto jamás.

Albert dejó de maldecir y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió, frotándose la pantorrilla por fin.

—He estado tratando de explicártelo, pero en cuanto oyes algo que no te gusta, ¿acaso haces preguntas para tratar de aclarar las cosas?—inquirió ella a su vez, las manos en las caderas mientras le devolvía la mirada—. No. Ni siquiera una. Te comportas igual que un bárbaro. —En realidad ella no lo había hecho mucho mejor, pero pasar a la ofensiva siempre era más aconsejable que justificar los propios fallos—. Pensaba que eras más inteligente.

Albert abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. «¡Ja!», pensó ella con una gran satisfacción: la ofensiva había funcionado.

Las cejas de Anthony se elevaron y se echó a reír.

—Debo decir que para ser tan poquita…

—No soy ninguna nyaff —dijo Candy, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—… cosa, esta muchacha ciertamente tiene mucho fuego dentro.

—Y es un fuego del que ya puedes ir manteniendo alejadas las manos —dijo Albert en un tono muy seco. Sus palabras parecieron dejarlo perplejo incluso a él, y se apresuró a añadir—: No quiero que caigas en su trampa. Salta a la vista que está buscando a alguien con quien casarse.

—No estoy buscando a alguien para que se case conmigo —dijo Candy firmemente—. Estoy buscando a alguien que tenga un mínimo de intelecto.

—Ejem. Esa persona sería yo, querida mía —dijo Silvan afablemente mientras alzaba una mano manchada de tinta.

Albert fulminó a su padre con la mirada.

—Bueno, es así —dijo Silvan, cruzando los brazos sobre su huesudo cuerpo mientras se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta—. ¿O es que me has visto gritar hasta quedarme afónico cuando unas cuantas simples preguntas podrían dejar aclaradas las cosas?

—Me parece que eso es cualificación suficiente —dijo Candy mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del de Silvan.

No iba a conseguir nada tratando de hablar con Albert en aquellos momentos. Bueno, que se le pasara un poco el enfado. Entró en el castillo, remolcando a Silvan, y cerró la puerta empujándola con el talón.

—No se lo puedo contar —le dijo Candy a Silvan por tercera vez, empezando a lamentar haber entrado con él.

El interrogatorio se había iniciado apenas entraron en el castillo, y hasta que no hubiera hablado con Albert, Candy no se atrevía a contarle nada a Silvan. Ya había cometido un error aquella mañana. No iba a cometer otro. Se lo contaría a Albert y únicamente a Albert. Luego él podía contárselo a cualquier persona en la que confiara.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que sí puedes contarme? Si es que hay algo que puedas contarme, claro está.

Candy suspiró. Silvan le había caído bien —otra de aquellas incomprensibles corazonadas nacidas del instinto— en cuanto lo río de pie allí en la sala, interrogando a su hijo con tanto amor en sus ojos. Había sentido una punzada de envidia, y se preguntó qué se sentiría al ser el foco de semejante preocupación paternal. Silvan no sólo se parecía a Einstein, con su pelo blanco, piel del color de las olivas, ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad circundados de arruguitas y profundos surcos enmarcando su boca, sino que demostraba una similar agudeza de mente.

Subida encima del hogar en la Gran Sala, Candy volvió la mirada hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Albert entrara por ella. Enfadado o no, Candy necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con él.

—Ya le he dicho cómo me llamo —dijo, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Tonterías. Eso no me dice nada aparte de que eres inglesa con antepasados irlandeses, y con un acento condenadamente extraño. ¿Cómo conociste a Albert?

Ella lo miró sombríamente.

—¿Cómo se supone que he de ayudarte, querida mía, si te niegas a contarme nada? Si mi hijo te arrebató la doncellez, entonces se casará contigo. Pero no puedo obligarlo a que lo haga si ames no me cuentas quién eres y un poco de lo ocurrido.

—Señor MacAndrew…

—Silvan —la interrumpió él.

—Silvan —rectificó Candy—, no quiero obligar a Albert a que se case conmigo.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres? —exclamó él.

—¿Más que nada en este preciso instante?

—Sí.

—Me gustaría saber qué fecha es hoy.

Detestaba tener que preguntarlo de una manera tan franca, pero necesitaba saberlo. Encontraba un cierto consuelo en el hecho de que Anthony aún estuviera vivo, lo cual significaba que había llegado a tiempo. Pero no se sentiría completamente a salvo mientras no supiera con toda exactitud, hasta el minuto, de cuánto tiempo disponía.

Silvan se quedó muy quieto, sus oscuros ojos entornados y la cabeza ladeada formando un ángulo. De pronto Candy tuvo la extraña sensación de que el anciano estaba escuchando con algo más que sus oídos, y observando con algo más que sus ojos.

Y supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando él murmuró suavemente:

—Ah, querida mía, tú vienes de un lugar muy lejano, ¿verdad? No, no es necesario que me contestes. No entiendo lo que percibo, pero sé que eres una forastera en esta tierra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, leyéndome la mente? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Candy podía llegar a creer cualquier cosa de un hombre que había engendrado un hijo capaz de manipular el tiempo.

—No. Sólo estaba escuchando profundamente a la vieja manera, algo en lo que ninguno de mis hijos se encuentra versado, aunque he tratado de enseñarles. Así que lo que necesitas es la fecha —dijo lentamente—. Bien, estoy dispuesto a intercambiar respuestas contigo. ¿Qué me dices a eso, Candy White?

—No voy a conseguirlas de ninguna otra manera, ¿verdad? Él sacudió la cabeza mientras una tenue sonrisa danzaba sobre sus labios.

—Responderé a tus preguntas todo lo honestamente que pueda—concedió Candy—, pero sin duda habrá algunas a las que no me será posible contestar por el momento.

—Me parece justo. Con tal que no me mientas, querida mía, tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. Si no puedes contarme lo que sucedió anoche, entonces cuéntame por qué no puedes hacerlo.

Candy no vio ningún peligro en ello.

—Porque primero he de hablar con Albert. Si, en cuanto haya hablado con Albert, él elige hacerlo, entonces podrá contártelo todo.

Silvan le sostuvo la mirada, sopesando sus palabras en busca de la verdad.

—Hoy es el decimonoveno día de julio —dijo finalmente.

«Cosa de un mes», pensó Candy, aliviada. Cuando Albert descubrió que se encontraba en el futuro, había dicho: «Dios, no he perdido una mera luna. He perdido siglos». Traducción: inicialmente, Albert pensaba que llevaba cosa de un mes dentro de la caverna, lo cual significaba que había sido capturado hacia mediados de agosto. También había dicho que Anthony había muerto «recientemente». Candy no tenía ni idea de lo reciente que era su pena y había dado por sentado que quería decir que hacía varios meses o incluso un año de eso. Pero aparentemente Anthony moriría en algún momento de las próximas semanas. Candy necesitaba saber con toda exactitud cuándo planeaba partir Anthony hacia las tierras de los Elliott, porque debía evitar que fuera allí.

—¿Del año mil quinientos dieciocho?

Lamentaba tener que desperdiciar una pregunta, pero necesitaba estar completamente segura. Habida cuenta de que Albert se había equivocado en cuanto al día y el mes, suponía que era posible que también hubiera errado en lo concerniente al año.

Los ojos de Silvan mostraron la más absoluta de las fascinaciones. Se inclinó hacia delante, los codos en las rodillas, y clavó los ojos en ella.

—¿De dónde vienes? —jadeó.

Candy suspiró y desvió la mirada, casi temiendo que aquel anciano tan lleno de recursos pudiera llegar a leer las respuestas en sus ojos. Parpadeó, momentáneamente distraída por su primera auténtica visión de la Gran Sala. Cuando bajó por la escalera, su mirada apenas había llegado a ir más allá de Albert. La sala era tan hermosa y elegante como su cámara, el suelo hecho de piedras de un gris pálido impecablemente frotadas y las paredes cubiertas con tapices de intensos colores. Dos sabuesos roncaban suavemente bajo una mesa que era una auténtica obra maestra. Gruesos cortinajes de terciopelo habían sido apartados de los ventanales, y la doble escalinata de mármol rosado relucía bajo la luz de la mañana. Encima de la enorme puerta había un panel de vidrio de colores, y escudos y armas plateadas adornaban las paredes a cada lado.

—Es un país del que nunca has oído hablar —objetó, evitando mencionar a los viejos y queridos Estados Unidos de América. Eso daría inicio a otra conversación totalmente distinta que podía prolongarse de manera indefinida.

—Dímelo, o no obtendrás ninguna respuesta de mí. Y en realidad, decirme de dónde vienes tampoco será una gran revelación, ¿verdad?

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración.

—América. Muy lejos al otro lado del océano.

Una vez más, Silvan la evaluó con su firme mirada.

—Mil quinientos dieciocho —convino—. Y sé de las Américas. Nosotros los escoceses no las llamamos así, pero ya hace siglos que las descubrimos.

—Los escoceses no descubristeis América —se mofó Candy—Cristóbal Colón…

—No hizo más que seguir la ruta de los Sinclair, después de que hubiera conseguido echar mano a los viejos mapas que les fueron entregados a los templarios.

—Oooh. Vosotros los escoceses sois la gente más arrogante…

—Menudo acertijo estás resultando ser…

—¿Siempre te pones a hablar cuando están hablando los demás?

Silvan prorrumpió en una ruidosa carcajada.

—Eso es algo que tú también sabes hacer bastante bien —dijo con una sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la mano—. Tengo la impresión de que llegarás a caerme muy bien, muchacha. Bueno, ¿cuándo planeas contárselo a Albert, para que así yo pueda oír toda la historia?

—En cuanto él entre aquí. Y gracias por haberme hecho una pregunta tan fácil.

—Eso no es justo, porque no se trataba de una…

—Ah, no. Ahora ya no puedes renegar de tu palabra. Eso también era una pregunta.

—Cierto, pero en realidad no lo era y tú lo sabes —gruñó Silvan. Frunció la nariz, y un destello de admiración brilló en sus ojos—. Eres una muchacha muy lista, ¿verdad? ¿Siguiente pregunta? —dijo secamente.

—¿Anthony planea hacer algún viaje pronto?

—Qué pregunta tan extraña —observó Silvan, acariciándose la barbilla—. Debo admitir que has conseguido despertar mi curiosidad. Sí, Anthony no tardará en ir a las tierras de los Elliott. ¿Albert te arrebató la virginidad?

Candy exhaló lentamente.

—Es una historia muy complicada —se evadió—, y tengo que hablar con Albert lo más pronto posible. Tu hijo corre peligro. Creo que él tiene completa confianza en ti; no obstante, Albert debe decidir qué es lo que ha de contarte. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte hasta que él y yo hayamos hablado. Te ruego que respetes eso —añadió en voz baja.

Silvan arqueó una ceja, pero asintió.

Cuando tomó su mano entre las suyas y se la acarició con unas suaves palmaditas, Candy se sintió muy rara por dentro. No recordaba que su padre hubiera hecho nunca tal cosa. Silvan mantuvo su mano entre las suyas durante unos instantes, los ojos entornados y la expresión pensativa. Candy tuvo la inquietante sensación de que el anciano estaba mirando dentro de su alma, y se preguntó si era posible tal cosa.

—Está bien, querida —dijo Silvan finalmente—. Tú ganas. No mis preguntas hasta que hables con Albert. Pero si conozco a mi hijo, no cooperará.

—Tiene que hacerlo, Silvan —dijo Candy desesperadamente—. No disponemos de tanto tiempo.

—¿Realmente corre peligro?

Candy cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Todos vosotros corréis peligro.

—Entonces haremos que él te escuche.

Candy abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo planeas conseguir que Albert haga tal cosa? ¿Encerrándolo conmigo en una habitación?

Silvan sonrió levemente, y la sonrisa hizo que las líneas que había alrededor de su boca se volvieran más profundas. A pesar de su avanzada edad, era un hombre apuesto con mucho cansina. Candy se preguntó por qué nunca había vuelto a casarse, y se dijo que seguramente no habría sido por falta de mujeres que estuvieran interesadas.

—No es una mala idea, querida mía. ¿Harás lo que yo te diga?

Después de un instante de vacilación, Candy asintió.

Y él inclinó la cabeza acercándola a la suya y empezó a hablarle en susurros.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Horas después, una Candy muy nerviosa iba y venía ante el fuego en la Cámara Plateada. El día se había prolongado interminablemente sin que hubiera el menor rastro de Albert. Si al menos se dignara regresar, Candy aclararía las cosas con él y podrían empezar a tratar de determinar quién era el enemigo.

Tras un delicioso desayuno de pescado en salazón, huevos pasados por agua y patatas que tomó en la sala junto con Silvan, Pauna la había acompañado en un breve recorrido por el castillo, indicándole dónde estaban cosas como los excusados. Candy había pasado unas cuantas horas en la biblioteca, y luego se había retirado a su cámara para esperar a Albert.

Anthony había llegado al galope hacía unas horas, sin su hermano. Dijo que habían estado en la taberna, y que luego cada uno se había ido por su lado. Silvan había hecho partícipe de su plan a su hijo menor —menor, por sólo tres minutos de diferencia— y ahora Anthony, sonriendo y lanzándole miradas ardientes a Candy —¿era realmente necesario que fuese por ahí rezumando tanto atractivo sexual como Albert?—, mantenía abierta por una minúscula rendija la puerta del corredor, a la espera de la llegada de Albert. Le habían visto entrar a caballo en el establo hacía un cuarto de hora.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que la hayas puesto en la cámara contigua a la de Albert —dijo Anthony por encima del hombro.

Silvan se encogió de hombros defensivamente.

—Anoche ella dijo su nombre, y además, es la tercera mejor estancia del castillo. La tuya y la de Albert son las únicas que están amuebladas con una mayor suntuosidad.

—No sé si es muy buena idea que ella deba dormir tan cerca de Albert.

—Y ¿adónde debería trasladarla? ¿Más cerca de tu cámara?—contraatacó Silvan—. Albert niega conocerla. Tú la besaste. ¿Qué supone una mayor amenaza para ella?

Candy se sonrojó, agradeciendo que Anthony no observara que había sido ella la que le pidió que la besara. Él la miró de soslayo y le dirigió una mirada muy seductora. Dios, era soberbio, pensó Candy mientras contemplaba cómo aquella reluciente melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura se deslizaba sedosamente hacia un lado cuando Anthony inclinó la cabeza para discutir con Silvan por encima del hombro. ¿Cómo podían existir dos hombres tan devastadoramente atractivos en el mismo castillo? No se trataba de que Candy se sintiera atraída por él, pero hubiese tenido que estar muerta para no apreciar su virilidad en estado puro.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —le preguntó a Silvan, desviando la conversación hacia una dirección menos inquietante.

Él sonrió levemente.

—No te tortures pensando en mis motivos, querida.

—Harías bien en torturarte, muchacha —le advirtió Anthony en un tono bastante seco—. Cuando padre se molesta en tomar parte, siempre tiene motivos ulteriores. Planes dentro de planes. E inevitablemente, sabe más de lo que da a conocer.

—¿Es verdad eso? —preguntó Candy mientras contemplaba a aquel abuelo tan encantador.

—Soy tan inocente como un corderito que se pasea por la ladera de la colina, querida —dijo Silvan mansamente.

Anthony la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No te creas ni una sola palabra. Pero tampoco deberías malgastar tu aliento tratando de sacarle algo más. Padre siempre es tan callado como una tumba en lo que concierne a sus pequeños secretos.

—No soy el único que guarda secretos por aquí, muchacho —dijo Silvan con una aguda mirada.

Padre e hijo se enfrentaron con sus miradas durante unos momentos, hasta que de pronto Anthony bajó los ojos y miró hacia el corredor.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio y Candy se preguntó qué se le estaba pasando por alto y qué secretos podía guardar un hombre como Anthony. Sintiéndose como la clásica recién llegada que intenta entrometerse, volvió a cambiar de tema.

—¿Estás seguro de que Albert no me escuchará? ¿Realmente crees que hace falta llegar hasta semejantes extremos?

Junto a la puerta contigua había un montón de tablones y clavos, y cuanto más los miraba, más nerviosa se ponía Candy.

—Querida mía, tú lo acusaste de haberte arrebatado la virginidad. No, él no te hablará si puede evitarlo.

Anthony asintió para indicar que estaba de acuerdo con su padre.

—Ya viene —les advirtió.

—Al tocador, querida —la apremió Silvan—. Cuando lo oigas entrar en su cámara, cuenta hasta diez y luego reúnete con él. Yo cortaré el paso por esta puerta y Anthony se encargará de la otra. No permitiremos que Albert se vaya de allí hasta que tú hayas podido hablar.

Irguiendo los hombros, Candy respiró hondo y entró en el tocador. Aguzó el oído para escuchar el sonido de la puerta de Albert al abrirse y entonces se dio cuenta, para gran consternación suya, de que estaba temblando.

Se encogió sobre sí misma cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y contó lentamente hasta diez, dando tiempo a Anthony para que saliera sigilosamente de la cámara de Candy y montara guardia ante la puerta desde el corredor.

Silvan había reído suavemente cuando le dijo que si Albert se negaba a escuchar, entonces él y Anthony harían cuanto pudieran para impedirle salir de allí clavando a martillazos una o dos tablas sobre las puertas. ¡Dios, Candy esperaba que no hubiera que llegar a eso!

El tiempo se había acabado. Candy hizo girar la manija y abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido.

Albert le daba la espalda y estaba vuelto de cara al fuego, mirando dentro de él. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba unos ceñidos pantalones de cuero, una amplia camisa de lino y botas. Sus sedosos cabellos dorados se derramaban sobre sus hombros y bajaban por su espalda. Parecía como si hubiera acabado de salir de la portada de una de aquellas novelas románticas que Candy se hacía traer por para así no tener que pasar vergüenza ante algún dependiente de mirada despectiva en la librería.

«¡Ja!», pensó. Cuando volviera a su tiempo, empezaría a comprarlas flagrantemente y sin ninguna clase de disculpas. Candy nunca había visto ruborizarse a un hombre mientras compraba el Playboy .

Pero primero tendría que sobrevivir a la ira de Albert MacAndrew.

Murmurando una plegaria silenciosa, Candy cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Albert giró sobre los talones en cuanto la puerta se cerró con un suave chasquido, y cuando vio a Candy, sus ojos celestes destellaron peligrosamente. Fue hacia ella sacudiendo un dedo, y Candy se apresuró a apartarse de la puerta por si acaso planeaba volver a lanzarla fuera.

Albert la siguió como un imán atraído por el acero.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que toleraré una sola más de tus mentiras, inglesa —le dijo con una sedosa amenaza—. Y más vale que salgas de mi cámara, porque he tomado el whisky suficiente para empezar a pensar que quizá debería paladear el crimen del cual he sido acusado.

Su mirada derivó significativamente hacia la enorme cama, envuelta en seda y cubierta de cojines de terciopelo.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos. Cierto, la expresión de Albert era una combinación de furia y deseo en estado puro. El deseo en estado puro era maravilloso, pero Candy hubiese preferido poder prescindir de la ira.

Esta vez iba a mostrarse fría y racional. Nada de comentarios estúpidos, nada de estallidos emocionales. Le contaría a Albert lo que había ocurrido, y él vería la luz de la razón. Se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—No estoy tratando de conseguir que te cases conmigo…

—Estupendo, porque no voy a hacerlo —gruñó él, reduciendo la distancia que se interponía entre ellos y pasando a utilizar su cuerpo para intimidarla.

Candy plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo y no retrocedió. Dado que la nariz sólo le llegaba al plexo solar de Albert, no fue tan fácil como hizo parecer.

—¿Qué es esto? —ronroneó él suavemente—. ¿No me temes? Deberías temerme, inglesa.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre los brazos de Candy como dos bandas de acero.

Silvan y Anthony debían de tener pegadas las orejas a las puertas, pensó ella, a la espera de que Albert estallara, pero no lo habían juzgado bien. Albert no era la clase de hombre que hiciera explosión: él hervía calladamente por dentro, y eso lo hacía infinitamente más peligroso.

—Respóndeme —exigió él, sacudiéndola—. ¿Acaso eres tan estúpida que no me tienes ningún miedo?

Candy había ensayado su discurso una docena de veces, pero con Albert tan cerca de ella, de pronto le costó mucho acordarse de por dónde había decidido empezar. Sus labios se separaron mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él.

—Por favor…

—¿Por favor qué? —dijo él sedosamente mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia la de Candy—. ¿Quieres que te haga el favor de besarte? ¿O me estás rogando quizá que te tome del modo en que me acusas de haberte tomado ya? Hoy he dispuesto de mucho tiempo para pensar, inglesa, y he de confesar que me encuentro fascinado por ti. Cabalgué durante horas antes de pasar por la taberna. Estuve bebiendo durante horas, y sin embargo me temo que ni todo el whisky que hay en la bella Albión podría limpiar mi mente de ti. ¿Me has hechizado, bruja?

—No, no te hechizado, no soy una bruja y haz el favor de no besarme—consiguió decir ella.

¡Dios, cómo deseaba a aquel hombre! Tanto si la conocía como si no, era su Albert, maldita sea, sólo un mes y cinco siglos más joven.

—Oh, ésa es una petición muy rara viniendo de una mujer —se burló él—. Especialmente de una que dice haber saboreado ya mi manera de hacer el amor. ¿Es que ahora vas a desdeñar mis atenciones? —Su mirada era hielo cielo lleno de desafío—. ¿No llegué a resultar satisfactorio? Tú afirmas que hemos sido amantes, así que quizá deberíamos volver a serlo. Parece ser que he dejado una impresión muy poco favorable. —Cerró la mano alrededor de la muñeca de Candy y tiró de ella hacia la cama—. Ven.

Candy hincó los pies en el suelo, algo que era toda una proeza con un suelo de tablas de madera y calzando zapatillas.

Las protestas de Candy salieron con fuerza de sus pulmones cuando Albert la tomó en sus brazos y la arrojó encima de la cama. Candy aterrizó sobre la espalda, se hundió profundamente en los colchones de plumas cubiertos de terciopelo y, antes de que pudiera apartarse, Albert ya estaba encima de ella, su cuerpo extendido a lo largo del de Candy manteniéndola inmovilizada con su peso.

Candy cerró los ojos para no tener que ver su hermoso rostro lleno de furia. Nunca sería capaz de mantener una conversación coherente con él en aquella posición.

—Albert, te ruego que me escuches. No estoy intentando tenderte una trampa para llevarte al matrimonio, y hay una razón por la que dije lo que he dicho esta mañana, si me haces el favor de escucharme —le explicó al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—¿Hay una razón por la que mentiste? Nunca hay una razón para mentir, moza —gruñó él.

—¿Significa eso que tú nunca mientes? —dijo ella sarcásticamente, abriendo los ojos una rendija y atisbándolo por ella.

Todavía estaba un poco resentida porque él no le hubiera contado toda la verdad antes de enviarla hacia atrás en el tiempo.

—No, yo no miento.

—Y un cuerno. A veces, no decir toda la verdad es exactamente lo mismo que mentir —replicó ella.

—¡Semejante lenguaje en labios de una dama! Pero tú no eres ninguna dama, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, tú ciertamente no eres ningún caballero. Esta dama no te pidió que la arrojaras sobre tu cama.

—Pero te gusta estar debajo de mí, moza —dijo él con voz enronquecida—. Tu cuerpo me cuenta muchas cosas que tus palabras niegan.

Candy, horrorizada, se puso rígida cuando reparó en que acababa de ponerle los tobillos encima de las piernas y una de sus zapatillas ya había empezado a moverse a lo largo de una musculosa pantorrilla. Le empujó el pecho con las manos.

—No te me pongas encima de esa manera. ¿Cómo voy a poder hablar contigo cuando me estás aplastando?

—Ya está bien de tanto hablar —dijo él ásperamente mientras su cabeza descendía hacia la de ella.

Candy se hundió un poco más en las almohadas, sabiendo que estaría perdida en cuanto él la besara.

Entonces, justo cuando los labios de Albert empezaban a rozar los suyos, la puerta del tocador se abrió y Silvan entró con paso rápido y decidido.

—Ejem —se aclaró la garganta.

Los labios de Albert quedaron completamente inmóviles sobre los de Candy.

—Sal de mi cámara, padre. Resolveré este asunto de la manera que me parezca más apropiada —gruñó.

—Pero anoche no la tomaste, ¿eh? — observó Silvan afablemente mientras los barría a ambos con la mirada—. Pues a mí me parece que habéis llegado a intimar mucho, teniendo en cuenta que acabáis de conoceros. ¿No te estás olvidando de algo? ¿O debería decir de alguien? La muchacha me ha contado que corrías peligro, y el único peligro que percibo aquí es el de que eches a perder otro…

— Haud yer wheesht! [¡Cierra la boca!] —rugió Albert. Poniéndose rígido, se apartó de Candy y se sentó sobre los talones encima de la cama—. Padre, ya no eres el jefe de este clan, ¿recuerdas? El jefe soy yo. Vete. Fuera de aquí. —Extendió una mano impaciente hacia la puerta—. Ahora.

—Sólo he venido a ver si Candy necesitaba ayuda —dijo Silvan sin inmutarse.

—No necesita ninguna clase de ayuda. Ella tejió esta telaraña con sus mentiras. No me culpes por haberla dejado atrapada en ella.

—¿Querida? —preguntó Silvan, mirándola.

—No pasa nada, Silvan. Puedes irte —dijo ella en voz baja—. Anthony también.

Silvan la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes más, y luego inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación andando hacia atrás. Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Albert se levantó de la cama y se quedó inmóvil a unos pasos de distancia de Candy.

—¿Qué quería decir Silvan con eso de que te estabas olvidando de alguien? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que podrías echar a perder?

Él la contempló sumido en un pétreo silencio.

Candy se levantó de la cama y lo observó cautelosamente y, aunque podía ver el deseo reluciendo en su mirada, también pudo ver que por el momento se había pensado mejor lo de tratar de disfrutar del sexo con ella. Eso hizo que se sintiera aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

—Habla. ¿Por qué has venido aquí, y cuál es tu propósito? —preguntó él rígidamente.

Cuando ella estuvo sentada delante del fuego, Albert se sirvió un vaso de whisky, apoyó la espalda en el hogar y se quedó vuelto de cara hacia la joven. Bebió un generoso trago y la estudió discretamente por encima del borde del vaso. La presencia de ella hacía que le resultara muy difícil pensar con claridad, en parte debido a lo condenadamente hermosa que era y en parte porque había conseguido ponerlo a la defensiva con su injuriosa afirmación. La intensidad de la atracción que sentía hacia ella lo había afectado todavía más que su mentira. Era lo último que necesitaba justo antes de su boda, una tentación hecha carne que andaba —no, que se contoneaba provocativamente— sobre dos hermosas piernas para que todo se fuese por la borda una vez más.

Inicialmente, Albert sólo pretendía intimidarla obligándola a retroceder hasta dejarla tendida en la cama, pero entonces la había tocado y ella le había puesto los tobillos encima de las piernas, y a partir de ese momento Albert ya sólo había podido pensar en la acogedora suavidad de su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Si su padre no los hubiera interrumpido, seguramente aún estaría encima de ella. Nada más entrar en el castillo aquella noche, había sentido la presencia de la pequeña inglesa dentro de sus muros. Albert respondía apasionadamente a ella, y bastaba con una sola mirada suya para que unas sensaciones que no podía explicar empezaran a agitarse dentro de él.

No había medido cuando dijo que no conseguía quitársela de la cabeza. Ni por un solo instante. Albert conocía su olor y había podido recordarlo incluso cuando se hallaba sentado entre los malos olores de los junquillos empapados de cerveza que cubrían el suelo de la taberna. La suya era una fragancia fresca, limpia y sensual, una mezcla de lluvias primaverales, vainilla y misterios. Mientras estaba sentado en la taberna, Albert había caído en la cuenta de que, de algún modo inexplicable, sabía que cuando ella sonreía se le formaba un hoyuelo en uno de los lados de su magnífica boca, aunque no podía recordar haberla visto sonreír nunca.

—Sonríe —le ordenó.

—¿Qué?

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—He dicho que sonrías —gruñó él.

Ella esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Sí. Tan claro como el agua. Un hoyuelo en el lado izquierdo. Albert suspiró pesadamente.

Recorrió sus facciones con la mirada, deteniéndose en la señal de nacimiento que había en su pómulo, y se preguntó cuántas más tendría, en lugares más íntimos. Le encantaría buscar, unir los distintos puntos con su lengua, pensó, mientras su mirada permanecía posada en la cremosa extensión de pecho que era visible por encima del escote de su vestido.

Albert sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

—Adelante con ello. ¿Qué es tan importante, inglesa, que te hizo mentir esta mañana para hacerte con mi atención?

—Candy —lo corrigió ella distraídamente.

Había empezado a pellizcarse su turgente labio inferior entre el pulgar y el índice, y el gesto estaba haciendo que Albert se sintiera terriblemente incómodo.

«Diosa de la luna», declamó él en silencio, y lo cierto era que toda ella parecía una diosa.

—Tú ya conoces mi nombre, y dado que has asegurado tener semejante familiaridad conmigo, prescindiré de las ceremonias y no insistiré en que me llames milord.

El fruncimiento de ceño que vio aparecer en la frente de ella hizo estremecerse los labios de Albert, pero mantuvo el rostro impasible. Candy no respondió a su comentario. El dominio de sí misma que tenía lo disgustó; hubiese preferido que estuviera fuera de sí, para verla reaccionar ciegamente. Entonces hubiese sentido que controlaba mejor la situación.

Ella lo contempló con recelo.

—No sé por dónde empezar, así que te pido que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte antes de que empieces a enfurecerte de nuevo. Sé que en cuanto hayas oído toda mi historia, comprenderás.

—¿Vas a contarme alguna otra cosa que me hará enfadar? ¿Qué más te queda? Ya me has acusado de haberte arrebatado la virginidad, y sin embargo también afirmas que no pretendes tenderme una trampa para llevarme al matrimonio. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—¿Prometes que me escucharás mientras esté hablando? ¿Sin interrumpirme en ningún momento hasta que haya terminado?

Después de unos momentos de reflexión, Albert le concedió lo que pedía. Silvan había dicho que ella aseguraba que él corría alguna clase de peligro. ¿Qué daño podía haber en escuchar? Si se iba de la habitación sin haber permitido que hablase, tendría que mantenerse en guardia constantemente para evitar que Silvan lo encerrara con llave en algún excusado y así ella pudiera gritarle a través de la puerta. Y además, estaba seguro de que no vería llegar ni un solo arenque de manos de Pauna hasta que no hubiera aclarado de una vez aquel asunto. En todo lo que llevaba de día, tampoco había visto una sola gota de aquel espeso y exótico café negro que tanto le gustaba. No, tenía que aclarar las cosas de una vez. Albert apreciaba mucho sus comodidades y no tenía ninguna intención de padecer un solo día más sin ellas. Además, cuanto antes aclarase las cosas, antes podría decirle a ella que hiciera el equipaje y desapareciese de su vista.

Encogiéndose de hombros, prestó su juramento.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio y titubeó por un instante antes de empezar a hablar.

—Corres peligro, Albert…

—Sí, soy muy consciente de ello, aunque sospecho que tú y yo nos referimos a cosas distintas —murmuró él sombríamente.

—Esto es serio. Tu vida está en juego.

Él sonrió levemente mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

—Oh, mi insignificante muchachita, y ahora me dirás que tú planeas salvarme, ¿verdad? ¿Harás huir a mis atacantes enfrentándote a ellos tú misma? ¿Qué harás, morderles las rodillas?

—Oooh. Eso no ha estado nada bien. Y si eres demasiado estúpido para escucharme, tendré que hacerlo —replicó ella en un tono muy seco.

—Considérame advertido, muchacha —la apaciguó él—. Te he escuchado, así que ya puedes irte —le dijo abruptamente, determinado a quitársela de encima— Dile a Silvan que te he escuchado mientras hablabas, para que ponga fin a su pequeño asedio. Tengo cosas que hacer.

A la primera oportunidad que se presentase haría que Pauna le consiguiera alguna ocupación en la aldea, lejos del castillo. No, tal vez haría que Anthony se la llevara a Edimburgo en un carro y le encontrara trabajo allí. De un modo u otro, Albert tenía que sacar de su mansión a aquella muchacha tan embrujadora antes de que su presencia en ella lo impulsara a hacer alguna locura que luego ya no tendría remedio.

Como arrojarla sobre su cama y tomarla hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse. Hasta que le dolieran todos los músculos de tanto hacerle el amor. Albert se preguntó si ella le dejaría señalados los hombros con sus uñas. ¿Arquearía el cuello y emitida dulces maulliditos? Todo él se puso rígido sólo de prensarlo.

Le volvió la espalda, con la esperanza de que el hacerlo disipara el poder de cualquiera que fuese el hechizo que le había lanzado.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres saber de qué clase de peligro se trata?—preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Él suspiró y la miró por encima del hombro, una ceja sardónicamente arqueada. ¿Qué haría falta, se preguntó con irritación, para conseguir que aquella muchacha se encogiera de temor? ¿Ponerle la punta de una espada en la garganta?

—Dijiste que escucharías toda la historia. ¿Era mentira? ¿Tú que aseguras no mentir nunca?

—Está bien —dijo él impacientemente, dándose la vuelta—Cuéntamelo todo y terminemos de una vez con esto.

—Quizá deberías sentarte —dijo ella nerviosamente.

—No. Me quedaré de pie y tú hablarás.

Cruzó los brazos encima del pecho.

—No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo. Habla o vete. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

Ella hizo una profunda inspiración.

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto que al principio te sonará bastante descabellado. Él exhaló con impaciencia.

—Vengo de tu futuro…

Albert reprimió un gemido. Aquella muchacha estaba fuera de sus cabales, ida, completamente loca. ¡Vagar desnuda por ahí y acusar a los hombres de haberla tomado por la fuerza, convencida de que venía nada menos que del futuro!

—… del siglo veintiuno, para ser exactos. Había salido a hacer una excursión por las colinas cerca del lago Ness cuando me caí dentro de una cueva y te descubrí a ti durmiendo…

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Basta de tonterías.

—Dijiste que no me interrumpirías. —Se levantó de un salto, quedándose demasiado cerca de él para que Albert pudiera sentirse cómodo— Ya me resulta bastante difícil contarte esto.

Albert entornó los ojos, y dio un paso atrás para evitar que ella lo tocase y volviera a convertirlo en una bestia llena de lujuria. Ella se quedó donde estaba, la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido, sus ojos esmeraldas destellaban, y parecía estar lista para empezar a darle de puñetazos, a pesar de lo diminuto de su tamaño. Tenía coraje, eso había que admitirlo.

—Sigue —gruñó Albert.

—Te encontré dentro de la cueva. Estabas dormido y había unos símbolos muy raros pintados en tu pecho. De algún modo, el que me cayera encima de ti te despertó. Estabas confuso y no tenías ni idea de dónde te hallabas, y me ayudaste a salir de la cueva. Me contaste la historia más extraña que yo hubiera oído jamás. Asegurabas haber nacido en el siglo dieciséis, que alguien te había hecho cautivo y te había encantado, y que luego habías estado durmiendo durante casi cinco siglos. Dijiste que lo último que recordabas era que alguien te había enviado un mensaje diciéndote que fueras a un bosque cerca de un lago si querías saber quién había matado a tu hermano. Me dijiste que habías ido allí, pero que alguien te había drogado y que enseguida empezaste a sentirte muy cansado.

—¿Encantado? —Albert sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

La imaginación de aquella muchacha era capaz de competir con la del mejor de los bardos. Pero acababa de cometer su primer error: él no tenía un hermano muerto. Sólo tenía a Anthony, que estaba vivo y gozaba de perfecta salud.

Ella respiró hondo y siguió hablando, sin dejarse intimidar por el visible escepticismo de Anthony.

—Yo tampoco te creí, Albert, y lamento no haberlo hecho. Me dijiste que si te acompañaba a Ban Drochaid, me probarías que estabas diciendo la verdad. Fuimos a las piedras, y tu castillo… —su mano barrió la habitación—, este castillo era una ruina. Me llevaste dentro del círculo. —Omitió deliberadamente la intensa pasión que habían compartido en el interior de él, porque no quería que Albert sintiera todavía más animosidad hacia ella de la que ya estaba sintiendo ahora. Con un suspiro lleno de melancolía, continuó—: Y me enviaste aquí, a tu castillo, a tu siglo.

Albert exhaló con exasperación. Sí, no cabía duda de que se hallaba ante una loca, y una que conocía muy bien los viejos rumores. Albert sabía que a los aldeanos les encantaba repetir la vieja historia de que sus antepasados habían visto cómo dos flotas enteras de templarios entraban por los muros del castillo Andrew hacía siglos, para nunca volver a salir de él. Aparentemente ella había oído contar que aquellos «paganos de las Tierras Altas» eran capaces de abrir puertas mágicas, y lo había incorporado a su locura.

—Pero antes de que te enviara al pasado, para lo cual utilicé las piedras quién sabe de qué pagana manera —se mofó, porque no estaba dispuesto a admitir algo semejante—, te arrebaté tu virginidad, ¿eh? —dijo secamente—. Tengo que confesar que has elegido un modo realmente único de tratar de arrastrar al matrimonio a un hombre. Primero escoges un sujeto acerca del que corren muchos extraños rumores. Después afirmas que ese hombre te despojó de tu virginidad en el futuro, con lo que él nunca podrá desmentir tus afirmaciones de una manera concluyente. —Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente—. Me descubro ante tu imaginación y tu audacia, muchacha.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por última vez, no estoy intentando casarme contigo, troglodita arrogante de flácida mandíbula.

—Flácida mandíbula… —Albert sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó—Estupendo, porque no puedo hacerlo. Estoy prometido—dijo rotundamente.

Aquello pondría fin de una vez a sus descabelladas pretensiones.

—¿Prometido? —repitió ella, atónita.

Los ojos de Albert se entornaron.

—Salta a la vista que eso no te complace. Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te traiciones todavía más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

—Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. Me dijiste que no estabas…

Se calló, los ojos muy abiertos.

Otro agujero más en la historia de aquella muchacha, pensó él sombríamente. Ya llevaba más de medio año prometido. Casi toda Albión sabía de sus inminentes nupcias y, muy probablemente, contenía la respiración mientras esperaba ver si aquella vez lograba casarse. Y lo conseguiría.

—Lo estoy. El compromiso fue acordado en las navidades pasadas. Anya Elliott llegará aquí dentro de dos semanas para nuestra boda.

—¿Elliott? —jadeó ella.

—Sí, Anthony va a ir a recogerla y la traerá aquí para las nupcias.

Candy le volvió la espalda, para ocultar la conmoción y el dolor que sabía tenían que ser claramente visibles en sus facciones. ¿Prometido? ¿Su compañero del alma iba a casarse con otra mujer?

Él le había dicho a Candy que a Anthony lo habían matado mientras regresaba de las tierras de los Elliott. Albert le había dicho que estaba prometido, pero que su prometida había muerto. Pero ¡no se había molestado en contarle que a ambos los habían matado al mismo tiempo!

¿Por qué? ¿Tanto había querido él a su prometida, entonces? ¿Había sido algo de lo que le resultaba demasiado doloroso hablar?

Candy sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. «No es justo —gimoteó silenciosamente—, no es justo.»

Si salvaba a Anthony, estaría salvando a la futura esposa de Albert. La mujer con la que él quería casarse.

Candy tragó aire con una trémula inspiración, detestando sus opciones. No era así como se suponía que tenían que ir las cosas. Se suponía que ella debía contarle su historia a Albert y que juntos desenmascararían al villano, se casarían y luego serían felices por siempre jamás. Candy lo había planeado todo aquella tarde, incluidos los detalles del vestido medieval que llevaría durante la boda. No le importaba quedarse en el siglo XVI por Albert; renunciaría de buena gana a sus Starbucks, sus tampones y sus duchas calientes. ¿Y qué si no podía afeitarse las piernas? Albert disponía de dagas muy afiladas, y con el paso del tiempo Candy dejaría de cortarse. Sí, tal vez fuera un poquito rústico, pero por otra parte, ¿qué era lo que tenía ella en el futuro?

Nada. Candy no tenía absolutamente nada a lo que regresar.

Una vida vacía y solitaria.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Candy bajó la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de su flequillo mientras se recordaba a sí misma que no había llorado desde que tenía nueve años y que llorar ahora no iba a servir de nada.

—Esto no está sucediendo —murmuró con voz llena de consternación.

«Sea cual sea el precio que haya que pagar —le dijo suavemente su corazón—, no puedes dejar que el clan de Albert sea aniquilado.»

Pasado un tiempo Candy se volvió, miró a Albert y, tragando saliva penosamente para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, aceptó que no podía quedarse a un lado y ver cómo Albert era hecho cautivo y su familia era aniquilada. ¿Qué más daba que ella pudiera quedar hecha pedazos durante el proceso?

«Enamorarse también tiene sus cosas malas», pensó sombríamente.

—Albert —dijo, esforzándose por adoptar el tono de voz más tranquilo de que era capaz—, lo último que dijiste en el futuro fue que debía contarle toda la historia a tu yo del pasado y enseñarte algo. Ese algo que se suponía que debía enseñarte era mi mochila, porque dentro de ella había cosas de mi siglo que te habrían convencido de que…

—Enséñame esa mochila —exigió él.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo ella, sintiéndose llena de impotencia—Desapareció.

—¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende nada?

Candy se mordió el labio para no gritar de frustración.

—Tu yo futuro parecía pensar que serías lo suficientemente inteligente para creerme, pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que tu yo futuro te tenía en mucha más alta estima de lo que te mereces.

—Desiste en tus insultos, muchacha. Provocas al mismo laird del que depende tu cobijo.

Dios, comprendió Candy, eso era cierto. Dependía de Albert para tener un techo. Aunque era una mujer inteligente, se sentía algo más que ligeramente preocupada acerca de cómo una licenciada en física que había ido a parar al lugar equivocado podía salir adelante por sí sola en la Escocia medieval. ¿Qué ocurriría si Albert nunca llegaba a creerla?

—Ya sé que no me crees, pero hay algo que tienes que hacer, tanto si me crees como si no —dijo desesperadamente—. No puedes permitir que Anthony vaya a traer a tu prometida. Por favor, te lo estoy suplicando: pospón la boda.

Él arqueó una rubia ceja.

—Oh, muchacha, suéltalo de una vez. Pídeme que me case contigo. Yo te diré que no y después podrás volver corriendo al lugar del que has venido.

—No intento conseguir que aplaces la boda para que te cases conmigo. Te digo que la pospongas porque si no lo haces ellos van a morir. En mi tiempo, me contaste que Anthony murió en una batalla de clanes entre los Montgomery y los Campbell cuando regresaba de las tierras de los Elliott. También me contaste que habías estado prometido, pero que ella murió. Pienso que tuvieron que matarla mientras venía hacia aquí con Anthony. Según tú, él trató de ayudar a los Montgomery porque se hallaban superados en número. Si tu hermano interfiere en esa batalla, ambos morirán. Y entonces me creerías, ¿verdad? ¿Si predijera esas muertes? No hagas que el coste sea tan grande. Te vi llorar…

Se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar.

Demasiadas emociones entremezcladas se agitaban dentro de ella: incredulidad porque él no la creyera, pena al ver que estaba comprometido, agotamiento debido a la tensión de toda aquella terrible prueba.

Le lanzó una última mirada suplicante y luego entró corriendo en su dormitorio para no convertirse en el equivalente emocional de un flan de gelatina.

Después de que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta, Albert se quedó mirando el panel con ojos vacíos de toda expresión. Aquella súplica por su hermano sonaba tan sincera que le había puesto los pelos de punta, y además había hecho que experimentase una extraña y desagradable sensación de familiaridad.

Albert trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que la historia que le había contado no podía ser cierta. Muchas de las viejas historias daban a entender que las piedras eran utilizadas como puertas a otros lugares, pero no eran más que leyendas transmitidas a lo largo de los siglos. Lo más probable era que ella hubiese oído las murmuraciones y, en su locura, se hubiera inventado una historia que por pura casualidad contenía un fragmento de verdad. ¿Habría fingido la sangre de su virginidad? Quizás estaba embarazada y necesitaba desesperadamente un esposo…

Sí, él podía viajar por medio de las piedras, esa parte era cierta. Pero todo lo demás que afirmaba ella apestaba a invención. Si él hubiera llegado a estar atrapado en el futuro, jamás se hubiese comportado de semejante manera. Nunca habría enviado al pasado a una muchacha utilizando las piedras. Albert no podía llegar a imaginar una situación en la que él fuese capaz de tomar la virginidad de una muchacha, porque había jurado no yacer jamás con una virgen a menos que fuese en el lecho matrimonial. Y nunca le habría dado instrucciones de contarle semejante historia a su yo del pasado esperando que él la creyera.

Vaya, todo aquello de su yo futuro y su yo del pasado bastaba para que a un hombre empezara a palpitarle la cabeza, pensó mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

No, en el caso de que hubiera llegado a encontrarse en semejante situación, se habría limitado a regresar a su tiempo para ponerlo todo en orden. Albert MacAndrew era infinitamente más capaz de lo que lo había pintado ella.

No debía preocuparse demasiado por aquella joven. Su principal problema iba a ser mantener las manos alejadas de su persona porque, loca o no, Albert la deseaba intensamente.

Con todo, pensó, quizá debería enviar un destacamento de guardias con Anthony por la mañana. Las tierras que los rodeaban quizá no se hallaban tan en paz como parecían estarlo vistas desde lo alto de la montaña de los Andrew. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Albert fue hacia la puerta del tocador y pasó el pestillo, dejando encerrada a la joven. Luego cogió la llave de un compartimento en la cabecera de su cama, salió de su cámara y también la dejó encerrada desde el pasillo. Nada haría peligrar su boda. Ciertamente no una muchacha que no paraba de soltar insensateces acerca de cómo él la había despojado de su virginidad. Candy White no iría a ningún lugar de sus propiedades sin estar acompañada por él o su padre.

En cuanto a Anthony, evitaría que su hermano llegara a encontrarse a menos de un tiro de piedra de ella.

Albert dio media vuelta y echó a andar pasillo abajo.

Candy yacía sobre la cama hecha un ovillo y lloraba. Sollozaba, realmente, con lágrimas abrasadoras y ruiditos estrangulados que terminaron dejándola con la nariz muy hinchada y un serio caso de sinusitis.

No era de extrañar que no hubiese llorado desde los nueve años. Llorar dolía. Candy no había llorado ni siquiera cuando su padre la amenazó diciéndole que si no volvía a Tritón Corp y terminaba sus investigaciones, nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Quizás unas cuantas de las lágrimas que se le estaban escapando ahora pertenecían a aquel momento.

Encararse con Albert había sido mucho más horrible de lo que se imaginaba. Él estaba prometido. Y al salvar a Anthony, ella estaría salvando a la futura esposa de Albert. El cerebro hiperactivo de Candy se hallaba muy ocupado conjurando torturantes imágenes de Albert en la cama con ella. Daba igual que ni siquiera supiese qué aspecto tenía Anya Elliott. Por la manera en que estaban yendo las cosas era evidente que Anya sería la antítesis de Candy: alta, esbelta y con unas piernas muy largas. Y Albert tocaría y besaría a la alta y piernilarga señora MacAndrew del mismo modo en que había tocado y besado a Candy dentro del círculo de las piedras.

Candy cerró los ojos y gimió, pero aquellas imágenes horrorosas eran todavía más vividas en el interior de sus párpados. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse. «Céntrate de una vez —se ordenó a sí misma—. Torturarte de esta manera no va a servir de nada, y ahora tienes un problema mucho más serio en tus manos.»

Él no la había creído. Albert no había creído ni una sola palabra de cuanto le había dicho.

¿Cómo podía ser? Candy había hecho lo que él quería que hiciera, le había contado lo que sucedió. Había creído que su relato completo le haría ver la lógica inherente, pero estaba empezando a comprender que el Albert del siglo XVI no era el mismo hombre que el Albert del siglo XXI pensaba que era. Candy se preguntó si la mochila hubiese cambiado en algo las cosas.

Sí. Ella habría podido enseñarle el móvil, con todos sus complejos mecanismos electrónicos. Habría podido enseñarle la revista con los artículos modernos y su fecha, sus extrañas ropas, la tela impermeable de su mochila. Dentro de ella tenía artículos de goma y plástico; materiales que ni siquiera uno que fuese medieval como él —¿un genio, quizá?— habría sido capaz de desdeñar sin mayor consideración.

Pero la última vez que Candy había visto la maldita mochila, estaba desapareciendo en las profundidades de la espuma cuántica.

«¿Adónde supones que iría a parar?», inquirió la científica con un asombro infantil.

—Oh, cállate. La mochila no está aquí, y realmente eso es todo lo que importa —masculló Candy en voz alta.

En aquellos momentos no se encontraba de humor para dedicarse a pensar en la teoría cuántica. Tenía problemas, y de todas las clases.

Las probabilidades de que ella consiguiera identificar al enemigo sin la ayuda de Albert no eran muy prometedoras. Las posesiones de los MacAndrew eran vastas, y Silvan le había dicho que, incluyendo a los guardias, había setecientos cincuenta hombres, mujeres y niños dentro de los muros, y otros mil aparceros desperdigados por los alrededores. Eso por no mencionar la aldea cercana… Podía tratarse de cualquiera: un clan distante, una mujer furiosa, un vecino que quería hacerse con las tierras. Candy disponía como máximo de un mes, y con lo reticente que era Albert —ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a admitir que podía viajar a través de las piedras—, ciertamente no podía esperar que se mostrara dispuesto a proporcionar ningún tipo de información.

Se desnudó con rígidos movimientos y se metió en la cama. Mañana sería otro día. Con el tiempo conseguiría atravesar de alguna manera la resistencia de Albert, y si no podía hacerlo, entonces tendría que salvar al clan de los MacAndrew ella sola.

«¿Y qué harás cuando los hayas salvado a todos? —quiso saber su corazón—. ¿Cogerás al vuelo el ramo de flores en su maldita boda? ¿Le pedirás que te contrate como institutriz de sus hijos?

»Grrr…»

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber Silvan nada más entrar en la Gran Sala—¿Sigue afirmando que la despojaste de su virginidad?

Albert se recostó en su asiento. Apuró su whisky e hizo rodar el vaso entre las palmas de las manos. Se había dedicado a contemplar el fuego, pensando en su futura esposa y tratando de mantener alejados sus pensamientos de la tentadora de la cámara contigua a la suya. Conforme el licor iba entrando en su estómago, sus preocupaciones se habían aliviado un poco y había empezado a ver un humor oscuro en la situación.

—Oh, sí. Incluso tiene una razón para explicar por qué permanecí felizmente ignorante de cómo había faltado al honor. Parece ser que la tomé en el futuro.

Silvan parpadeó.

—¿Te importaría repetirlo?

—Que la tomé dentro de quinientos años a partir de ahora —dijo Albert—. Y entonces la mandé de vuelta aquí para que me salvara.

Incapaz de poder contenerse por más tiempo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Silvan lo miró de un modo muy extraño.

—¿Cómo explica ella que te encontraras en el futuro?

—Fui encantado —dijo Albert, los hombros temblándole de hilaridad.

Realmente era muy divertido, ahora que reflexionaba en ello. Como en aquellos momentos no estaba mirándola, no le preocupaba perder el control y le resultaba más fácil ver el humor.

Silvan se acarició el mentón y lo miró con un súbito interés.

—¿Así que afirma que ella te despertó y tú la enviaste de regreso?

—Sí. Para salvarme de ser encantado. También farfulló unas cuantas insensateces acerca de que tú y Anthony corríais peligro.

Silvan cerró los ojos y se pasó el dedo índice por el surco que había entre sus cejas, algo que hacía a menudo cuando estaba sumido en profundas reflexiones.

—Tienes que ser razonable, Albert. Porque en realidad lo que ha contado ella no es del todo imposible —afirmó lentamente.

Albert enseguida se puso serio.

—No… En realidad no lo es —admitió—. Es cuando te fijas en los detalles cuando te das cuenta de que sólo es una jovencita con la cabeza llena de fantasías que ha perdido todo sentido de la realidad.

—Admito que es un poco traído por los pelos, pero…

—Padre, no voy a repetir todas las tonterías que me soltó, pero te aseguro que la historia de esa muchacha está tan llena de agujeros que, si fuese un navío, ahora estaría besando las arenas del fondo del océano. Silvan frunció el ceño con expresión pensativa.

—No veo qué puede haber de malo en tomar ciertas precauciones. Quizá deberías pasar algún tiempo con ella. Averigua qué más puedes llegar a descubrir acerca de esa joven.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Albert—. He pensado que mañana la llevaré a Balanoch, para ver si alguien la reconoce y puede contarnos dónde encontrar a los suyos.

Silvan asintió.

—Yo también pasaré algún tiempo con ella y la estudiaré en busca de signos de locura. —Miró severamente a Albert—. Vi el modo en que la estabas mirando y sé que, a pesar de tus recelos, la deseas. Si realmente esa joven está fuera de sus cabales, no permitiré que nadie se aproveche de ella. Debes mantenerla fuera de tu cama. No olvides que has de pensar en tu futura esposa.

—Lo sé —dijo Albert secamente, todo vestigio de diversión esfumándose de sus facciones.

—Necesitamos reconstruir la estirpe, Albert.

—Lo sé —volvió a decir él. —Es sólo para que recuerdes dónde están tus deberes —añadió Silvan afablemente—. No se encuentran entre los muslos de una joven que ha perdido el juicio.

—Lo sé —gruñó Albert.

—Por otra parte, si ella estuviera en sus cabales… —comenzó a decir Silvan, pero se calló y suspiró cuando Albert salió de la sala visiblemente enfadado.

Silvan permaneció sumido en un silencio pensativo después de que su hijo se hubiera ido. La historia de la joven resultaba casi imposible de creer. ¿Cómo se podía dar crédito a las palabras de alguien que llamaba a tu puerta y afirmaba haber pasado algún tiempo contigo en tu propio futuro?

La mente enseguida las rechazaba, porque el concepto era tan incomprensible que ni siquiera la cabeza de un druida podía llegar a darle cabida. Con todo, Silvan había llevado a cabo una rápida serie de cálculos muy complejos, y la posibilidad existía. Era una posibilidad minúscula, cierto, pero un buen druida sabía lo peligroso que era pasar por alto cualquier posibilidad.

Si la historia de la joven era cierta, entonces su hijo había llegado a experimentar unos sentimientos tan intensos por ella que había tomado su virginidad. Si la historia de la joven era cierta, entonces ella sabía que Albert tenía poderes desconocidos para la inmensa mayoría de los mortales y lo quería lo suficiente como para haberle entregado su virginidad y regresado para salvarlo.

Silvan se preguntó cuánto sabía realmente Candy White acerca de Albert. Decidió que hablaría con Pauna y le pediría que le mencionara de pasada unas cuantas cosas, y observara la reacción de la moza. Pauna sabía juzgar muy bien el carácter de las personas. Él también pasaría algún tiempo con ella, no para interrogarla —porque las palabras no tenían valor alguno y las mentiras eran fáciles de inventar—, sino para estudiar la manera en que funcionaba su mente tal como estudiaría a un aprendiz. Entre los dos, llegarían a discernir la verdad. Albert reaccionaba a la presencia de la muchacha de una manera muy poco imparcial.

A veces su hijo mayor podía ser muy terco. Después de tres compromisos fallidos, Albert se encontraba tan cegado por las dudas acerca de sí mismo y estaba tan frenéticamente decidido a contraer matrimonio que se negaba a aceptar todo lo que pareciese suponer una amenaza para sus inminentes nupcias. Albert iba a casarse, y no consentiría que hubiera ninguna dilación en el proceso.

Aunque Silvan sabía que necesitaban reconstruir la estirpe de los Andrew, sospechaba que el matrimonio entre Albert y la joven de los Elliott traería consigo una vida de decepciones cuyo inevitable resultado sería la infelicidad para ambos.

¿Una jovencita que no estaba en sus cabales y tenía la cabeza llena de fantasías, aquella Candy White? Silvan no estaba tan seguro.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Sarah Leagan pasó las manos por encima de la repisa de la chimenea en busca de sus varillas de tejo mientras sentía que el terror se enroscaba como una serpiente venenosa dentro de su estómago. Al ser una mujer profundamente supersticiosa, sus ensalmos eran tan necesarios para Sarah como el mismo aire que respiraba. Durante las últimas semanas recurría cada vez más a menudo al don de la videncia, ansiosa por averiguar cuál era la amenaza que se cernía sobre su hijo.

Cuando ella y Neal se fueron a vivir al castillo Andrew, al principio se había sentido feliz de regresar a las Tierras Altas. Sarah no era mujer de planicies; llevaba muchos años anhelando volver a las cimas envueltas en niebla, los lagos de aguas rielantes y los páramos cubiertos de brezo de su juventud. Las Tierras Altas quedaban más cerca de los cielos, y allí incluso la luna y las estrellas parecían hallarse al alcance de la mano encima de las montañas.

El cargo para el que había sido nombrado Neal era uno de los mejores a los que se podía aspirar, sacerdote de un antiguo clan dueño de grandes riquezas. Allí podía vivir su vida satisfecho y a salvo, sin ningún riesgo de llegar a verse involucrado en la clase de batallas en las que Sarah había perdido a sus otros hijos, porque los MacAndrew contaban con la segunda mejor guarnición de toda Albión, superada únicamente por la del rey.

Sí, durante las dos primeras semanas Sarah se había sentido llena de júbilo. Pero entonces, poco después de su llegada, había arrojado sus varillas de tejo y visto cómo una nube oscura se aproximaba inexorablemente por su horizonte. Por mucho que se esforzara, no conseguía que sus varillas, sus runas o sus hojas de té le contaran algo más que eso.

Sólo una oscuridad. Una oscuridad que amenazaba al único hijo que le quedaba.

Y entonces, la última vez que leyó las varillas, la oscuridad se había extendido a uno de los hijos de Silvan, pero Sarah no había podido determinar de cuál de los dos se trataba.

A veces sentía que aquella gran oscuridad que parecía absorberlo todo avanzaba hacia ella, tratando de atraerla hacia su seno. Sarah pasaba largas horas sentada, aferrada a sus antiguas runas y resiguiendo sus formas con los dedos mientras se mecía hacia atrás y hacia delante hasta que el pánico cedía. Los vagos temores la habían acompañado a lo largo de toda su vida, incluso cuando era una niña. Sarah no se atrevía a perder a Neal , por temor a que aquellas sombras por fin adquiriesen sustancia y la hicieran pedazos con sus malvadas garras.

Suspirando, Sarah se alisó los cabellos con dedos temblorosos y luego arrojó las varillas sobre la mesa. Si las hubiera lanzado con Neal presente en la cabaña, habría conseguido otro tedioso sermón acerca de Dios y lo misteriosos que eran Sus caminos.

«Muchísimas gracias, muchacho, pero confío en mis varillas, y no en ese Dios invisible tuyo que se niega a responderme cuando le pregunto por qué Él se lleva a cuatro de mis hijos y yo me quedo sólo con uno.»

Mientras estudiaba la disposición de las varillas, Sarah sintió tensarse los gélidos anillos que le oprimían el vientre. Peligro, sí; pero no tenía ninguna forma de saber cuál era la dirección de la que provenía. ¿Cómo iba a impedir que algo llegara a ocurrir si no sabía de dónde venía? Sarah no se atrevía a fallar con su quinto y último hijo. Cuando se quedara sola, aquella oscuridad hambrienta caería sobre ella para arrastrarla a lo que sin duda tenía que ser la nada final del infierno.

—Contadme más —imploró—. No puedo hacer nada a menos que sepa cuál de los dos mozos representa el peligro para mi hijo.

Llena de desesperación, recogió las varillas y, de pronto, cambió de parecer e hizo algo que una buena adivinadora muy raras veces se arriesgaría a hacer, por temor a que las fuerzas maléficas, siempre capaces de percibir el miedo y la desesperación, impusieran astutamente una falsa disposición a sus instrumentos.

Volvió a arrojar las varillas una segunda vez, en rápida sucesión con la primera.

Afortunadamente, hoy los hados se sentían inclinados a ser amables y generosos con ella, porque cuando las varillas cayeron ruidosamente sobre la mesa, a Sarah le fue concedida una visión; algo que antes sólo le había ocurrido una vez en la vida. Delicadamente esculpido en el ojo de su mente, vio con toda claridad al hijo mayor de los MacAndrew —Albert— con el ceño fruncido, oyó el sonido de una mujer que lloraba y vio a su hijo, la sangre goteando de sus labios. En algún lugar de la visión percibió la presencia de una cuarta persona, pero no consiguió llegar a enfocar con claridad su rostro.

Pasados unos momentos, Sarah decidió que dado que ella no podía ver a la cuarta persona no debía de ser relevante para el peligro que corría Neal. Quizá sólo fuese un espectador inocente.

La mujer que lloraba tenía que ser la que las varillas le habían dicho que mataría a su hijo, la dama con la que iba a contraer matrimonio Albert MacAndrew. Sarah cerró los ojos, pero sólo pudo entrever cabellos dorados y una esbelta figura. No, ella nunca había visto a aquella mujer anteriormente.

La visión se desvaneció, dejándola temblorosa y exhausta.

Tenía que encontrar algún modo de detener aquello antes de que Albert MacAndrew contrajera matrimonio.

Sarah sabía que él estaba prometido —toda Albión sabía que se había prometido por cuarta vez—, pero Neal siempre mostraba un irritante mutismo acerca de los ocupantes del castillo Andrew. Sarah no tenía idea de cuándo iba a celebrarse la boda, ni siquiera de cuándo llegaría la novia.

Últimamente, cuanto más intentaba ella arrancarle noticias a su hijo, más recalcitrante se volvía éste. Neal le ocultaba cosas, y eso llenaba de temor a Sarah. Cuando llegaron allí, Neal siempre había hablado libremente del castillo y sus ocupantes; ahora era raro que él mencionara algo con relación a los días que pasaba en el castillo, salvo tediosos detalles concernientes a su trabajo en las capillas.

La cabaña de los Leagan se alzaba en un valle muy próximo a Balanoch, a casi veinte estadios del castillo propiamente dicho. Neal, que debía supervisar la renovación de dos capillas en las posesiones de los MacAndrew, iba allí a pie cada día, pero un viaje tan agotador quedaba más allá del alcance de los miembros hinchados y las articulaciones doloridas de Sarah. Ir andando hasta Balanoch, a un estadio de distancia hacia el sur, era posible, y en uno de sus días buenos Sarah podía llegar a recorrer hasta cinco veces esa distancia; pero veinte estadios y el camino de vuelta eran demasiado.

Ya que no podía sonsacarle la información a su hijo, quizá, si se mantenía el buen tiempo, podría ir a pie hasta la aldea.

Neal era todo lo que le quedaba, y nadie —ni los MacAndrew, ni la Iglesia, no, ni siquiera Dios— le arrebataría a su último hijo.

—Toma, caballo, caballo, caballo —lo arrulló Candy.

La criatura en cuestión echó los labios hacia atrás para mostrar unos dientes aterradoramente grandes, y Candy se apresuró a retirar la mano. El caballo la contempló hoscamente, las orejas pegadas al cráneo y la cola meciéndose de un lado a otro.

Diez minutos antes el mozo de cuadra había sacado del establo dos caballos, cuyas riendas dejó flojamente atadas a un poste cerca de la puerta. Albert se había llevado el más grande sin mirar atrás, y la había dejado sola con el otro. Candy tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de valor para ir hacia él, y ahora estaba de pie cerca de la puerta de los establos, tratando de «hacerle la corte» a aquella cosa infernal.

Mortificada, Candy miró por encima del hombro, pero Albert se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, conversando con el encargado de los establos. Al menos no la estaba viendo hacer el ridículo. Candy había nacido y se había criado en la ciudad, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber tratar a quinientos kilos de músculo, pelaje y dientes?

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez sin ofrecer ningún tentador apéndice y limitándose a emitir un dulce murmullo, pero la obstinada criatura levantó despreocupadamente la cola y un chorro caliente siseó en el suelo.

Apresurándose a apartar de la línea de fuego el pie calzado con la zapatilla, Candy arqueó una ceja y dejó que la ira le dilatara las ventanas de la nariz. Ya podía ir despidiéndose de la idea de que aquel día iba a ser mejor que la noche pasada.

Había empezado de manera bastante prometedora. Media docena de sirvientas habían traído un baño humeante y Candy, llena de gratitud, había puesto a remojar su cuerpo todavía un poco dolorido por haber hecho el amor. Luego Pauna había traído a su cámara el desayuno y café. Con el optimismo inducido por la cafeína tras engullir aquel oscuro y delicioso brebaje, Candy se vistió y salió en busca de Albert, decidida a continuar con sus esfuerzos para convencerlo del peligro en el que se hallaba. Pero nada más entrar en la Gran Sala, Albert le informó que iban a ir a la aldea. A caballo.

Candy había contemplado a la bestia con ojos llenos de duda. Nunca se había relacionado con un caballo, ¿y ahora se suponía que debía confiar su pequeña persona a aquella monstruosa y altiva criatura repleta de músculos? Tanto por su estatura como por su manera de comportarse, el caballo le recordaba a Albert. Y ella le gustaba tan poco como Candy confiaba en él.

Oh, el caballo era precioso y al principio Candy había admirado sus hermosos ojos de cierva y su sedoso hocico, pero también tenía unos cascos muy afilados, unos dientes enormes y una cola que…, ¡ay!, no paraba de oscilar por encima de su grupa cada vez que Candy se aproximaba demasiado a él.

—Toma, caballo, caballo, caballo —musitó Candy, volviendo a extender la mano con vacilación.

Contuvo la respiración mientras el caballo piafaba con suavidad y adelantaba el hocico hacia sus dedos. Pero la determinación la abandonó en el último momento y, viendo con los ojos de la imaginación cómo unos robustos dientes blancos le arrancaban limpiamente los dedos de un solo mordisco, Candy apretó la mano formando un puño, y el caballo, naturalmente, apartó la cabeza y volvió a pegar las orejas al cráneo.

¡Barrido de cola!

Detrás de ella, Albert la observaba con diversión.

—¿Nunca habías visto un caballo antes, muchacha? No responden a la palabra «caballo». Ellos no tienen ni la menor idea de que son caballos. Es como entrar en el bosque diciendo: «Ven, jabalí, jabalí, jabalí. Me gustaría asarte para la cena».

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro con una expresión entre sobresaltada y avergonzada.

—Por supuesto que he visto un caballo antes. —Sus cejas se fruncieron y añadió, con un cierto embarazo— En un libro. Y no te las des de gran hombre conmigo: deberías haber visto la cara que pusiste tú la primera vez que viste un coche.

—¿Un coche?

—En mi tiempo tenemos… carros que no necesitan caballos para que tiren de ellos.

Él le sonrió burlonamente y no dio el menor crédito a su afirmación.

—Así que nunca has montado a caballo —observó secamente mientras se subía a la silla de su montura.

Fue un movimiento precioso, lleno de una gracia despreocupada, suprema seguridad en sí mismo y poder masculino elevado a la enésima potencia.

Que puso de lo más irritable a Candy.

—Hay que ver lo que te gusta fardar.

Él le lanzó una lánguida sonrisa.

—Aunque nunca he oído emplear ese término antes, se diría que no me estabas haciendo ningún cumplido.

—Significa que eres arrogante, que estás muy pagado de ti mismo y te encanta ir por ahí luciendo tus habilidades.

—Uno tiene que trabajar con aquello de lo que dispone. Sus ojos se demoraron en los labios de Candy, y luego descendieron hacia sus pechos antes de que apartara la mirada de ella.

—Te he visto. No me mires así. Estás prometido —dijo ella envaradamente, odiando hasta el tuétano a Anya Elliott.

—Ah, pero todavía no estoy casado —masculló él, dirigiéndole una mirada insinuante.

—Ésa es una actitud despreciable.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Los hombres somos así.

No estaba dispuesto a discutir sus verdaderas convicciones respecto a la cuestión con ella. Esas convicciones eran uno de los motivos por los que encontraba tan inquietante la atracción que sentía hacia ella. Albert hubiese preferido mantenerse casto durante al menos unas semanas antes de su boda, y una vez casado no se apartaría del recto camino. Sin embargo, Candy era una tentación irresistible.

Pero él era fuerte. Sabría resistirse a ella. Para demostrarlo, le sonrió desde lo alto de su montura.

¿A qué clase de juego habría decidido jugar hoy?, se preguntó Candy suspicazmente. Sabía que él no había creído su historia, porque lo había oído hablar con Anthony antes de que ella entrara en la sala. Estaba anunciando que iba a llevarla a la aldea para ver si alguien la reconocía.

—Puedo andar —anunció.

—A pie se tarda un día entero en llegar —mintió él, y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Pero si deseas andar veinte estadios…

Sin más preámbulos, hizo volver grupas a su montura y empezó a avanzar al paso. Candy lo siguió, mascullando maldiciones en voz baja.

«¡Ja!», pensó. Él creía que ella no sabía lo que era un estadio, pero Candy conocía toda clase de medidas. Un estadio era poco más de la quinta parte de un kilómetro, lo cual significaba que la aldea quedaba aproximadamente a unos cuatro kilómetros y medio de allí, y si bien ella ciertamente no tardaría un día entero en recorrer esa distancia, también había que considerar su predisposición hacia la inercia.

Albert se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada que decía «última oportunidad». Protegiéndose los ojos del sol con la mano sobre la frente, ella alzó la mirada hacia él y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido. Una vez más, Albert llevaba calzones de cuero que ceñían sus robustos muslos, una camisa de lino, sus bandas de cuero y botas de cuero. Había algo simplemente irresistible en la visión de un hombre musculoso vestido de cuero. Sus dorados cabellos sin recoger caían sobre sus hombros, y mientras Candy lo miraba él volvió a mover la cabeza en ese ya tan familiar sacudirse la melena como si fuera un león, y las hormonas de ella rugieron en respuesta. Candy se negó a pensar en lo que reposaba dentro de los apretados calzones de cuero de Albert. Lo conocía por experiencia personal. Porque había tenido su mano curvada alrededor de ello.

Porque le había gustado muchísimo envolverlo con sus labios…

Se puso bien las mechas con un suspiro lleno de abatimiento.

Cuando Albert fue con su montura hacia ella, Candy se apresuró a apartarse.

Una esquina del labio de él se elevó en una sonrisa burlona.

—Así que hay algunas cosas a las que temes, Candy White.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Existe una diferencia entre el miedo y la falta de familiaridad. Cualquier cosa que uno haga por primera vez puede ser muy impresionante. No tengo ninguna experiencia con los caballos, y por consiguiente todavía no he llegado a desarrollar las respuestas apropiadas. Y en este caso la palabra que realmente importa es «todavía».

—Entonces ven, oh valiente. —Extendió la mano hacia ella—. Es evidente que no serás capaz de cabalgar tú sola. Si no cabalgas conmigo, tendrás que caminar. Detrás de mí —añadió, sólo para irritarla.

La mano de Candy se elevó rápidamente hacia la suya. Con un resoplido de diversión, Albert cerró los dedos alrededor de su muñeca y la alzó del suelo, colocándola diestramente en posición sobre la silla de montar delante de él.

—Calma —le murmuró a su montura.

O se lo estaría diciendo a ella? Candy no estaba muy segura de cuál de las dos se sentía más nerviosa.

Él le puso bien la ligera capa que llevaba y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Candy cerró los ojos mientras una oleada de anhelo se extendía por todo su ser. Él la estaba tocando. Por todas partes. El pecho de Albert se apretaba contra su espalda, sus brazos se hallaban alrededor de ella para guiar las riendas, sus muslos se apretaban contra los suyos. Candy se sentía en el cielo. Lo único que hubiese podido mejorar aquello sería que Albert se acordara de ella, que la conociera y la mirara del mismo modo en que lo había hecho su última noche juntos dentro del círculo de piedras.

¿Podría ser que el recuerdo estuviera guardado en algún lugar dentro de él y, sólo con que Candy encontrara las palabras apropiadas, Albert fuera a acordarse de todo? A un nivel celular, ¿no tendría que poseer el conocimiento? ¿Quizá profundamente enterrado, olvidado y tan etéreo como un nebuloso sueño?

Candy saboreó silenciosamente el contacto, y entonces reparó en que ni él ni el caballo estaban moviéndose. El aliento de Albert era un suave calor que le abanicaba la nuca. Candy tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cambiar de postura sobre la silla de montar y plantar un profundo y húmedo beso encima de aquellos labios que sólo se hallaban a un giro de su cabeza de distancia.

—¿Y bien? ¿No nos movemos hacia delante o algo por el estilo?—preguntó.

Si se quedaban inmóviles, en contacto de aquella manera, no se la podría considerar responsable de sus acciones. Algunos de los sedosos cabellos de Albert habían caído hacia delante encima del hombro de Candy, y ella apretó los puños para impedir que sus dedos fueran hacia arriba y los acariciasen. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Albert allí? Empezar a fantasear acerca de él no le haría ningún bien a Candy. Aquel Albert era un mes más joven que el suyo y le faltaba una vida entera para llegar a tener una brizna de sentido común. ¡El muy estúpido la llevaba a Balanoch para ver si alguien de allí la reconocía!

—Sí —dijo él ásperamente.

Sus muslos se tensaron y espoleó el caballo.

Candy casi se quedó sin respiración cuando el animal empezó a moverse debajo de ella. Era aterrador. Era vertiginoso. Era increíblemente emocionante. Con las crines ondulando bajo la brisa, el caballo emitía ocasionales suaves gruñidos caballunos mientras galopaba sobre el campo lleno de brezo y hierba de color esmeralda.

Era una experiencia increíble. Con los ojos de la imaginación, Candy se vio inclinada sobre el lomo mientras galopaba a través de los prados y las colinas. Siempre había querido aprender a montar, pero sus padres habían dictado su agobiante programa educativo, y éste no había permitido ninguna clase de actividades al aire libre. Los White eran pensadores, no gentes de acción.

Había una manera más de distanciarse de sus padres, decidió Candy. Podía convertirse en una mujer que actuaba y pensaba lo menos posible.

—Me gustaría aprender a montar —le informó a Albert por encima del hombro.

Después de todo, iba a estar allí durante un tiempo, y no le iría nada mal adquirir ciertas habilidades medievales. Candy no podía soportar sentir que había perdido la libertad de transporte. En su siglo, cuando su coche estaba en el taller, se sentía atrapada. Sospechaba que no estaría de más que fuese adquiriendo toda la independencia que pudiera. ¿Y si él nunca llegaba a creerla? ¿Y si se casaba con su boba belleza medieval y se negaba a devolverla a su propio tiempo? Pensarlo hizo que Candy se sintiera llena de pánico. Sí, decididamente necesitaba unas cuantas habilidades básicas.

—El encargado de los establos quizá pueda encontrar un hueco en sus actividades para ti —dijo él junto a su oreja—. Pero he oído decir que les hace limpiar los establos con palas a sus aprendices.

Candy se estremeció. ¿La habían rozado sus labios deliberadamente, o el galope del caballo lo había impulsado súbitamente hacia delante?

—Quizá Anthony podría enseñarme —replicó ácidamente.

—No creo que Anthony vaya a enseñarte nada de nada —dijo él con una voz peligrosa, y esta vez sus labios le rozaron la oreja—. Y te ruego que mantengas los labios alejados de mi hermano, si quieres evitar que te confine en tus aposentos.

¿A qué juego estaba jugando Albert? ¿Había ahora un encaje de celos extendido sobre su acento, o sería que Candy estaba tomando su deseo por realidad?

—Además, mientras le tengas miedo al caballo, él puede sentirlo y no responderá bien. Debes respetarlo, no temerlo. Los caballos son criaturas sensibles, inteligentes y llenas de brío.

—Más o menos como yo, ¿eh? —preguntó ella descaradamente.

Él emitió una especie de carcajada estrangulada.

—No. Los caballos hacen lo que se les dice. Dudo que tú hagas eso jamás. Y ciertamente tienes una opinión muy elevada de ti misma, ¿verdad?

—No más de lo que la tienes tú acerca de tu persona.

—Veo en ti mucho brío, muchacha, pero no demuestras tener nada más, y mientras continúes mintiéndome, nunca te ganarás mi respeto. ¿Por qué no decir la verdad?

—Porque ya lo he hecho —replicó ella secamente—. Y si no me crees, entonces ¿por qué no me llevas de regreso a través de las piedras—sugirió Candy, inspirada por un pensamiento que acababa de venirle a la mente.

Sólo con que él hiciera un breve viaje de un día al futuro, ella podría enseñarle su mundo y sus coches, mostrarle el lugar donde lo había encontrado. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido pensar en ello aquella última noche?

—No —dijo él al instante—. Las piedras nunca pueden ser utilizadas por razones personales. Eso está prohibido.

—¡Ja! Acabas de admitir que puedes utilizarlas —dijo Candy, cogiendo la oportunidad al vuelo.

Albert gruñó cerca de su oreja.

—Además, ¿por qué otras razones las usarías? ¿En el curso de alguna misión secreta? —se mofó ella—. Y no serían razones personales; sería para salvar a tu clan —añadió—. Me parece que eso es lo suficientemente importante para que valga la pena utilizarlas.

—Basta, muchacha. No proseguiré con esta discusión.

—Pero…

—Basta. No más peros. Y deja de removerte.

Balanoch, aunque la llamaban «la aldea», era en realidad una ciudad que no paraba de crecer. Albert creía que nunca había existido una ciudad más tranquila y próspera, y aquellos que residían en Balanoch guardaban silencio acerca de ella cuando viajaban, para preservar la serenidad de su hogar en las Tierras Altas.

Los druidas del clan de los Andrew velaban por Balanoch, celebrando los antiguos rituales para asegurar la fertilidad del clan y la cosecha. También habían dispuesto formaciones estratégicas, conocidas como guardianes, por los alrededores, que servían para disuadir al viajero curioso de aventurarse demasiado lejos montaña arriba.

Balanoch era su ciudad; siempre cuidarían de ella y la protegerían.

Sí, pensó Albert mientras recorría las techumbres de cañizo con la mirada, era una aldea preciosa. Hacía siglos, centenares de personas llegadas de fuera se habían asentado en el fértil valle protegido por los Andrew. Con el paso de los siglos, los centenares se habían convertido en millares. Lo bastante alejada de todo para que tuviera pocos visitantes, pero lo bastante cerca del mar para que fuese posible comerciar, Balanoch albergaba cuatro iglesias, dos molinos, veleros, tejedores, sastres, alfareros, curtidores, herreros, un armero, zapateros y muchos otros artesanos.

El orfebre sería el primero al que visitarían, para que Albert pudiera examinar el intrincado pan de oro con el que aquel artesano dotado de un gran talento estaba embelleciendo uno de los preciados tomos de Silvan.

Mientras entraban en las afueras de la aldea, Albert observó a Candy lo más desapasionadamente que pudo, algo que resultaba bastante difícil teniéndola entre los muslos como la tenía ahora. Había temido el momento en que tendría que colocarla encima de su caballo, pero simplemente no había habido ninguna otra alternativa. Estaba claro que la muchacha nunca había visto un caballo antes.

Dejaron atrás los puestos del curtidor y el carnicero, cuyas tiendas se hallaban en el perímetro de la ciudad, allí donde el olor del estiércol que se utilizaba para ablandar las pieles podía disiparse con mayor rapidez y lo que iba cayendo de la carne recién sacrificada podía ser recogido por los desagües sin que representara ningún peligro para la salud. Avenidas situadas más hacia el interior de Balanoch acogían los hornos siempre calientes de los herreros, separados de los mercaderes que se dedicaban a actividades más delicadas para que el estruendo del metal chocando con el metal no interfiriese con los negocios que no hacían ruido.

Los comercios y las casas, hechas de piedra con techumbres de cañizo y grandes fachadas provistas de contraventanas, daban a la calle. La avenida principal alojaba a los veleros, tejedores, zapateros, pañeros y demás. Las contraventanas de arriba, que se abrían horizontalmente, se hallaban subidas y eran sostenidas por postes para formar un toldo, mientras que las de abajo permanecían bajadas y los artículos eran colocados encima de ellas en una atractiva exposición. La aldea contaba con su propio concejo municipal, que se encargaba de hacer respetar los códigos establecidos por los Andrew mediante los cuales regulaban el comercio, las normas sanitarias y otras cuestiones relacionadas con el artesanado.

Candy mostraba tanta curiosidad como si nunca hubiera visto una ciudad semejante, pensó Albert, mientras ella trataba de mirar en todas direcciones a la vez. Apenas entraron en la población, empezó a disparar preguntas. Los herreros, martilleando el acero al rojo vivo entre las chispas que saltaban por los aires, la fascinaron. Candy se quedó boquiabierta ante un joven aprendiz que hacía alambre pasando el metal caliente mediante unas tenazas a través de un agujero que le daba forma.

El carnicero no fue muy de su agrado, y rechazó su oferta de una tira de venado en salazón. Mientras pasaban por delante del curtidor, Candy vio alzarse vapor de varias cubas y le pidió a Albert que se detuvieran unos momentos para poder contemplar cómo el comerciante afeitaba una piel con un cuchillo de gruesa hoja que manejaba empleando ambas manos.

Albert entornó los ojos. Aquella joven era la pequeña actriz más convincente con la que se hubiera encontrado jamás. Su locura parecía ser una cosa esporádica, que se manifestaba pocas veces, si bien de manera espectacular. Con tal que no estuviera hablando de que venía del futuro o haciendo afirmaciones descabelladas acerca de Albert, Candy parecía meramente una muchacha poco común y no una loca.

Cuando ella se echó hacia atrás y puso una mano sobre su muslo envuelto en cuero, cada músculo del cuerpo de Albert se contrajo y la pierna se le quedó rígida bajo la palma de Candy. Cerró los ojos mientras se decía a sí mismo que no era más que una mano, un apéndice, absolutamente nada que debiera causarle tan insensata excitación, pero el deseo no había parado de atronar a través de sus venas desde que había subido al lomo a Candy. El calor de su cuerpo, pequeño y generosamente cunado, entre sus muslos lo había mantenido en un permanente estado de excitación. Cuando la tenía cerca, su mente empezaba a ir más despacio, su cuerpo se envaraba y Albert se volvía completamente inútil para todo lo que no fuera una cosa.

Jugar en la cama.

Le hubiese gustado cerrar los puños sobre la tela de su vestido y rasgarlo de arriba abajo, dejando al descubierto todas aquellas rosadas curvas para placer suyo. Candy lo hacía sentirse tan primitivo como aquellos antiguos antepasados suyos que tomaban a las mujeres de un modo tan bárbaro y carente de disculpas como conquistaban reinos. Por un breve instante, Albert se sintió dominado por la extraña idea de que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llevársela a su cama.

Apostaba a que ella tampoco hubiera protestado demasiado, pensó sombríamente. Si es que llegaba a protestar.

—¿Él hizo tus…, ejem, calzones? —preguntó ella, señalando al curtidor.

—Sí —dijo Albert con voz áspera mientras le apartaba la mano.

—Oh, disculpa que haya osado tocar tu gloriosa persona —dijo ella secamente—. Sólo me preguntaba si el cuero de tus calzones era tan blando como parece.

Él se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír. Gloriosa persona, nada menos. ¿De dónde sacaba Candy sus palabras? «El cuero de mis calzones puede ser blando, muchacha —pensó—, pero lo que hay dentro de ellos no puede estar más duro.» Si la mano de Candy se hubiera posado sólo un poco más arriba, lo habría descubierto por sí misma.

—¿Podría conseguir un par?

—¿De calzones de cuero? —exclamó él con indignación.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, y el gesto puso sus labios a sólo unos centímetros de los suyos. El corazón de Albert palpitó erráticamente y se apresuró a quedarse muy quieto para no hacer algo abyectamente estúpido, como por ejemplo paladear aquellos magníficos labios que no paraban de mentir.

—Parecen muy cómodos, Albert —dijo ella—. No estoy acostumbrada a llevar vestidos.

La mirada de Albert parecía haberse quedado pegada a los labios de Candy, y apenas oyó su réplica. Sólo una bruja podía tener unos labios como aquéllos: cálidos y suculentos, estaban húmedos y eran completamente besables. Ligeramente separados, revelaban la perfección de unos dientes muy blancos y la punta de una lengua rosada.

Por un instante Albert contempló moverse los labios de Candy pero no pudo oír ni una sola palabra de cuanto le decía. Hizo falta una enérgica sacudida de su cabeza para conseguir que la voz de ella volviera a ser audible.

—Y yo siempre quise tener unos, pero en mi casa… ¡Ja! Mis padres me habrían matado si hubiera llegado a llevar unos pantalones de cuero negro.

—Como sería su deber, en el caso de que su hija hubiera llegado a ponerse semejante prenda.

—Por favor… Sólo un par. Oh, venga. ¿Qué puede haber de malo en eso?

Albert parpadeó. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Candy hablaba como una mujer normal, pero no estaba suplicando por un hermoso vestido sino que, muy al contrario, quería una vestimenta de hombre.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? —insistió ella.

«Concentrado en tus labios —pensó él—, con todos mis otros condenados sentidos.»

Una imagen de ella llevando unos calzones de cuero negro y nada más, su dorada cabellera cayendo en el más completo desorden sobre sus pechos generosamente desnudos, se alzó dentro de su mente.

—Definitivamente no —gruñó, haciendo avanzar a su caballo y despidiéndose del curtidor con un gesto de la cabeza—. Y date la vuelta. No me mires.

—Oooh. Ahora resulta que ni siquiera se me permite mirarte.

Soltó un bufido y mantuvo una expresión hosca durante todo el trayecto hasta el orfebre, pero Albert se dio cuenta de que eso no ponía fin a su curiosidad. No, pero resaltaba todavía más ese opulento labio inferior suyo, con el resultado de hacer que él se removiera incómodamente sobre la silla.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda del orfebre, Albert saltó del caballo impaciente por interponer algo de distancia entre Candy y su persona. Se disponía a llamar a la puerta cuando Candy se aclaró la garganta con un imperioso carraspeo.

Albert se volvió hacia ella para mirarla con ojos llenos de recelo.

—¿No vas a bajarme de esta cosa? —dijo ella dulcemente.

Demasiado dulcemente, comprendió él. Candy tramaba algo. Era una visión, ataviada con una de las capas de un malva pálido de la madre de Albert, los ojos brillantes y su rielante cabellera dorada derramándose sobre sus hombros.

—Salta —le dijo Albert rígidamente.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Ya veo que no has tenido muchas amiguitas, ¿verdad? Ven aquí y ayúdame. Esta bestia es más alta que yo. Podría romperme un tobillo. Y entonces tendrías que cargar conmigo durante sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

¿Amiguitas? Albert dedicó unos momentos a interrogarse acerca de la palabra, disgregándola en sus componentes básicos y analizándola. Ah, se refería a relaciones sentimentales. Con un suspiro, calculó las probabilidades de que Candy pudiera permanecer montada sin abrir la boca y así le proporcionara un poco de paz, y luego se acordó de cuál había sido su propósito al llevarla allí. Quería que los aldeanos la vieran, con la esperanza de que alguien la reconociese.

Estaba seguro de que Candy tenía que haber hecho un alto en la aldea antes de ir andando hasta su castillo. Cuanto más pronto la reconociese alguien, más pronto podría poner fin a la presencia de ella en su fortaleza.

Iba a tener que bajarla del caballo, porque con lo diminuta que era Candy, si saltaba al suelo desde lo alto de éste, ciertamente se haría daño, y entonces Silvan se lo haría pagar muy caro a Albert.

—¿La hiciste saltar del caballo? —exclamaría Silvan.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Temía que si la tocaba, no sería capaz de dejar de tocarla.

Sí, eso sería muy bien acogido. Su padre se mostraría tremendamente divertido. Se lo contaría a Anthony y ambos reirían estrepitosamente. Él nunca podría sobrevivir a ello. ¿Albert MacAndrew, temeroso de tocar a una muchachita que apenas si le llegaba a las costillas? Rezó para que su futura esposa provocara similares sentimientos de deseo en él.

—Ven.

Alzó las manos de mala gana.

A ella enseguida se le iluminó la cara y, deslizándose del lomo del caballo, saltó a los brazos de Albert.

Candy chocó contra él con un impacto lo suficientemente intenso para hacer que la respiración abandonara los pulmones de Albert en una suave exhalación de aire, y lo obligó a rodearla con los brazos para impedir que cayera al suelo.

Los rizos de Candy estaban en su rostro y olían como el jabón aromatizado con brezo que Pauna hacía en las cocinas. Sus pechos eran dos suaves montículos estrujados contra el pecho de Albert, y sus piernas parecían —no, no había nada de apariencia en ello—envolverle el cuerpo.

No era de extrañar que Anthony no hubiera podido resistirse. Lo verdaderamente asombroso era que su hermano no hubiera tomado a la muchacha allí mismo. Los músculos de los brazos de Albert desafiaron la orden dada por su cerebro de que la soltara. Perversamente, se tensaron todavía más alrededor de ella.

—¿Albert?

Su voz era suave, su aliento muy dulce, su cuerpo femenino y delicadamente flexible contra el suyo.

Era inútil, pensó Albert sombríamente. La cambió de postura abruptamente de tal manera que los labios de Candy se volvieran accesibles e hizo lo que había estado anhelando hacer desde el momento en que le puso los ojos encima. La besó. Devastadoramente. En su mente, Albert estaba haciendo desaparecer de sus labios el beso de Anthony, borrando la pizarra, grabándose a sí mismo y únicamente a sí mismo encima de Candy.

Y ella le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Sus manos se hundieron en los cabellos de Albert, sus uñas le arañaron el cuero cabelludo. Sus piernas se tensaron sin la más mínima vergüenza alrededor de la cintura de Albert, haciendo que la dureza de su miembro quedara atrapada contra su calor de mujer. Él suyo era un beso más abrasador, y más carnal en su naturaleza, que ninguno de cuantos hubiera recibido jamás Albert.

Respondió a aquel beso como un hombre que llevara mucho tiempo sin sentir el contacto de una mujer. Puso las manos debajo del opulento trasero de Candy, haciendo que la tela de la falda se apartara de sus piernas. Después la besó una y otra vez, sujetándole firmemente la cabeza entre las manos, mordisqueando y chupando y saboreando su caliente boca mentirosa mientras se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan dulce. Porque una lengua mentirosa debería tener un sabor amargo, en vez de saber a miel y canela.

Una imagen, sobrecogedora en su claridad y extrañeza, cruzó por su mente como una exhalación: aquella mujer, vestida con unas prendas muy extrañas —la mitad de una camisola y unos calzones destrozados— contemplándolo en un cristal plateado mientras él se debatía con unos calzones azules curiosamente descoloridos.

Albert nunca había llevado unos calzones semejantes en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, el deseo que le inspiraba se triplicó ante la acometida de la imagen. Sumergiendo su lengua en la boca de Candy, Albert apretó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra ella y la atrajo todavía con más vehemencia hacia su endurecida virilidad. Su olor, su sabor y aquel calor de apareamiento en estado puro que emanaba de Candy eran como una droga que le afectaba el cerebro.

—¿Milord? —dijo detrás de él una voz que sonaba muy tenue y perpleja.

Un parpadeo de irritación corrió por las venas de Albert en cuanto se percató de que alguien se atrevía a interrumpirlo.

¡Por Amergin, la decisión de ahorcarse era única y exclusivamente suya! Aquella mujer se había metido en su castillo, entre sus brazos. ¡Y él todavía no estaba casado!

Se escuchó el sonido de una garganta al ser aclarada, y luego una suave risa.

Albert cerró los ojos, recurrió a toda su disciplina de druida y apartó a Candy de sí, pero la pequeña bruja aspiró el labio inferior de Albert mientras se alejaba, haciendo así que su deseo alcanzara una febril intensidad. Candy tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios deliciosamente hinchados.

Y a él se le había puesto tan dura como una roca. Profundamente disgustado consigo mismo, Albert fijó una sonrisa en su cara, se arregló el morral alrededor de la cintura y se volvió para saludar al hombre que lo había salvado de tomar a la muchacha en plena calle de Balanoch sin pensar ni por un solo instante en su prometida.

—Thomas —saludó al orfebre, de cabellos grises y bastante entrado en años. Después hizo avanzar a Candy tirando de su mano y la puso debajo de la nariz del orfebre, observándolo atentamente en busca de cualquier destello de reconocimiento. No hubo ninguno.

El orfebre se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras su mirada iba rápidamente del uno al otro.

—Silvan tiene que estar encantado, sencillamente encantado—exclamó—. Lleva mucho tiempo deseando ser abuelo y ahora por fin va a tener su boda. Os divisé por la ventana y tuve que salir a verlo con mis propios ojos. ¡Bienvenida, mi señora!

Mientras Thomas volvía una mirada beatífica hacia Candy, Albert comprendió que el orfebre obraba guiado por la equivocada conclusión de que Candy era la más reciente de sus prometidas.

Albert prefirió no sacar al hombre de su error y omitió las presentaciones. Lo último que necesitaba era que empezara a circular por la aldea toda una nueva serie de rumores que Anya pudiera llegar a escuchar algún día. Quizá Thomas simplemente olvidaría lo que había visto o, después de haber conocido a la verdadera prometida, sería lo bastante sensato como para mantener la boca cerrada. Cuanto menos se dijera acerca de ello, tanto mejor.

—Juro que en toda mi vida nunca había visto a Albert MacAndrew escoltando a una muchacha por la ciudad. Y desde luego que nunca se había puesto a besar a una en plena calle ante los ojos de todos. Oh, pero ¿dónde tendré yo la cabeza? Seguro que se me ha caído en alguna parte por la emoción de ver al laird enamorado —dijo, apresurándose a hacer una reverencia—. Sed bienvenidos de nuevo y entrad, os lo ruego.

Candy dirigió a Albert una mirada tan apasionada que éste simuló que le ardía la médula dentro de los huesos, antes de seguir a Thomas al interior de la tienda.

Se quedó fuera durante unos instantes más, tomándose más tiempo del necesario para dejar atado su caballo mientras tragaba profundas bocanadas del tonificante aire frío.

«De enamorado nada —pensó sombríamente—.He sido embrujado.»

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Candy estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Él la había besado. La había besado igual que la besó en su siglo, y ella había entrevisto a su Albert en sus ojos. ¡Y el orfebre había pensado que estaban enamorados!

Había esperanza, después de todo. En el siglo de Candy, Albert le había asegurado que nunca besaría a una mujer si estuviera prometido o casado. Bueno, pensó ella con regocijo, pues acababa de infringir esa regla. Si Candy llegaba a profundizar lo suficiente y le recordaba cosas que habían hecho en su tiempo, quizá Albert terminaría recordándolo todo, de algún modo. Lo salvaría y él rompería su compromiso y se casaría con ella, pensó ensoñadoramente.

Resistiendo el impulso de abanicarse, Candy paseó la mirada por la cabaña de Thomas. Albert estaba fuera entreteniéndose con el caballo, pero Candy sabía que ésa no era la única razón por la que permanecía en el exterior. Había respondido exactamente tal como lo hizo en su siglo, y ella sabía que Albert era un hombre de intensas pasiones. No le gustaba nada detenerse una vez que había empezado.

Esperaba que Albert se sintiera espantosamente incómodo dentro de aquellos calzones de apariencia tan confortable que se negaba a comprar para ella.

Cabía la posibilidad de que el deleite que sentía colorease su impresión de la diminuta cabaña del siglo XVI , pero Candy la encontró preciosa. Era cálida y acogedora, llena de un suave aroma floral que, decidió, probablemente provenía de todas aquellas cositas con hierbas que había colgadas boca abajo en las ventanas. Un deslumbrante surtido de exquisitos trabajos hechos en plata, platos y copas, rosarios e imágenes religiosas soberbiamente rotuladas, se hallaba esparcido sobre las mesas y los estantes. Un manuscrito iluminado reposaba encima de una larga y estrecha mesa, rodeado por media docena de velas de cera colocadas a una distancia prudente. En la habitación no había globos de aceite, sólo velas, y cuando Candy preguntó al respecto, Thomas le explicó que al arder el aceite producía un residuo que era más dañino para sus manuscritos y sus trabajos de orfebrería que las finas velas que compraba. De hecho, en su hogar sólo quemaba ciertos tipos de madera, para reducir al mínimo la cantidad de hollín. Las obras que creaba eran tan detalladas y el laird de los MacAndrew las tenía en tan alta estima, explicó, que Silvan había pagado de su propio bolsillo la instalación de las costosas ventanas hechas con cristal de colores para que le fuera posible trabajar a la más brillante luz del día.

—Esto es para Silvan —dijo mientras la llamaba con un gesto de la mano para que viera el tomo, deseoso de exhibir su oficio.

—Es precioso —exclamó ella, levantando la cubierta labrada con todo el devoto cuidado de una rata de biblioteca.

Las páginas parecían muy antiguas y estaban escritas en otro lenguaje absolutamente ininteligible, con toda clase de símbolos que danzaban más allá de los límites de su comprensión. Los bordes habían sido meticulosamente recubiertos de pan de oro, con un delicado trabajo céltico cincelado en él.

Miró a Thomas.

—¿De qué trata este…, ejem, tomo?

Thomas se encogió de hombros.

—A decir verdad, no tengo ni idea. Los tomos de Silvan suelen estar escritos en lenguas insólitas.

Justo entonces, Albert entró en la cabaña envuelto en una ráfaga de aire caliente que olía a brezo y cerró la puerta haciendo bastante ruido.

—¿Ya has terminado con él? —dijo abruptamente, impaciente por llegar a la próxima parada de su camino para ver si podía localizar a alguien que reconociese a Candy.

Thomas sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Todavía tardará unos cuantos días más en estar listo. Pero he aquí el otro volumen que quería Silvan. No me importa deciros que necesité casi un año para poder hacerme con una copia legible.

Cuando Thomas le ofreció el delgado volumen a Albert, Candy reaccionó instintivamente y se lo quitó de la mano.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó mientras lo miraba.

Tenía en sus manos una copia de la visión geocéntrica del universo de Claudio Tolomeo, quien había afirmado que el sol y los planetas orbitaban alrededor de la Tierra y no sería refutado de manera concluyente en una publicación hasta 1543, con Sobre la revolución de los cuerpos celestes de Copérnico. Candy se quedó boquiabierta y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo llevaré eso —dijo Albert en un tono muy seco, y le quitó el libro de las manos. Ella lo miró parpadeando, demasiado asombrada para protestar. Había tenido en sus manos una edición del siglo XVI de la obra de Tolomeo.

—Pasaré dentro de dos semanas para recoger el otro tomo —le dijo Albert a Thomas— Ven —le dijo después a Candy.

Mientras se despedía de Thomas, Candy se puso a pensar en el significado de aquel volumen. ¿Albert MacAndrew, un cosmólogo del siglo XVI ? «Eso sí que tendría gracia», pensó. Ella se había esforzado desesperadamente por volverle la espalda a la física, pero cuando su corazón por fin decidió involucrarse con alguien, resultó ser un hombre que estudiaba los planetas y las matemáticas.

Albert tendría que empezar a confiar en ella. Tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar, sólo con que él confiara en ella.

Candy suspiró mientras entraban en la Gran Sala. Había acogido el día con entusiasmo, sólo para verlo terminar en derrota. No había conseguido más de lo que logró la noche anterior, y al final se había dado cuenta de que aunque Albert estaba siendo cortés, encontraba su historia divertida y nada más. Ya había hecho referencia en tres ocasiones a su «cortedad de ingenio». Él pensaba que estaba loca, comprendió Candy con tristeza. Y empezó a ver que cuanto más hablara del futuro, más loca creería él que estaba.

Albert la había llevado incansablemente de tienda en tienda y de puesto en puesto, asegurándose de que todos los habitantes de la aldea la viesen y exhibiéndola por todas partes hasta que Candy se encontró sufriendo de sobrecarga medieval. No había vuelto a tocarla ni una sola vez: de hecho, prácticamente ni la había mirado.

Había sido una apasionante y fascinadora incursión en el pasado, con olores y visiones que habían dejado boquiabierta a Candy en más de una ocasión. Pero Albert no había permitido ni una sola vez que ella encauzara la conversación hacia el tema más importante: que él iba a ser hecho cautivo y que su clan sería destruido aproximadamente un mes más tarde.

Cada vez que Candy trataba de sacarlo a relucir, él la metía en otro pequeño comercio o se internaba entre la multitud para saludar a alguien.

Durante el trayecto de regreso al castillo, Albert había permanecido tan tenso detrás de ella que al final Candy se inclinó todo lo que pudo hacia delante y se agarró a las negras crines de su montura. Se había dado por vencida, y se limitó a disfrutar de la belleza de la puesta de sol que había teñido de un intenso color violeta los campos cubiertos de brezo. Había entrevisto a una traviesa marta de los pinos correteando por la pradera, deteniéndose de pronto para quedarse inmóvil con sus peludas patitas puestas sobre un tocón mientras su hocico interrogaba a la brisa. Un luminoso búho de las nieves había ululado suavemente en las ramas del bosque. El rítmico canturreo de las ranas y los grillos llenaba el aire con su melodía.

Ya había anochecido del todo cuando entraron por las puertas abiertas del castillo.

—¿Es que nunca cerráis las puertas? —había preguntado Candy frunciendo el ceño.

La barbacana, construida con enormes piedras, lucía un formidable rastrillo que parecía no haber sido bajado en un siglo. La puerta propiamente dicha era de madera, tenía medio metro de grosor y estaba recubierta con acero.

Y se hallaba abierta de par en par.

No había ni un solo guardia apostado en la barbacana.

Albert había reído, el epítome del macho arrogante.

—No —había replicado luego tranquilamente—. La casa de los Andrew no sólo alberga la mayor guarnición aparte de la del rey, sino que hace muchos años que la paz reina en estas montañas.

—Bueno, quizá deberíais cerrar —observó ella con preocupación—Ahora cualquiera podría entrar aquí.

—Como así ha sido —había replicado él al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada muy significativa—. En estos momentos, el único motivo de inquietud que tengo en muchas leguas a la redonda se encuentra sentado encima de mi caballo.

—Yo no represento ninguna amenaza para ti —dijo Candy, retomando el hilo de la conversación allí donde éste había quedado interrumpido hacía unos momentos—. ¿Por qué no puedes limitarte a tomar en consideración lo que te he dicho? Viste con tus propios ojos que en Balanoch nadie me conocía. Por el amor del cielo, si parece una mofeta y huele igual que una mofeta, entonces probablemente es una mofeta —dijo, exasperada.

—¿Una mofeta?

—Un mamífero, familia de las comadrejas, una de esas malolientes… De acuerdo, probablemente ésa no era la mejor metáfora. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo que quiero decirte es que seas lógico. Basta con que escuches y hagas las preguntas apropiadas, y descubrirás que mi historia tiene sentido.

Él no dijo nada, y Candy exhaló otro suspiro.

—Me rindo. Me da igual que no me creas, con tal que me prometas dos cosas.

—Mi mano ya ha sido dada en matrimonio, muchacha.

Candy cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.

—No dejes que Anthony vaya a las tierras de los Elliott.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Mi hermano salió de aquí esta mañana poco después de que lo hiciéramos nosotros.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de golpe.

—¡Tienes que ir tras él! —exclamó.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso, muchacha. Envié a un destacamento entero de la guardia con él…

—¿Y si eso no es suficiente? ¡No sé lo grande que fue la batalla!

—Anthony cabalga llevando consigo a más de doscientos de los mejores combatientes de los que puede enorgullecerse Albión. Ninguna trivial batalla entre clanes contará con semejante número de hombres. Lo habitual es que una disputa entre clanes no consista más que en una o dos veintenas de hermanos y parientes furiosos.

Candy lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás seguro de que no podría tratarse de una batalla más importante?

Albert conocía su siglo. De algún modo, Candy se había hecho la idea de que todas las batallas medievales tenían las desmesuradas proporciones que había visto en Braveheart . Probablemente debido a que había visto Braveheart .

—Los Campbell y los Montgomery suelen estar enfrentados, y nunca han enviado ejércitos enteros para librar batalla entre ellos. Aunque lo hicieran, doscientos hombres más en el bando de los Montgomery harían que se alzasen con la victoria. Mis hombres están muy bien adiestrados.

Candy se mordió el labio con preocupación. Quizás eso era todo lo que necesitaban para mantener a salvo a Anthony. Las cosas ya habían sido cambiadas. Inicialmente, según lo que le había contado Albert en el siglo de Candy, Anthony había ido allí con sólo una docena de guardias.

—Además, he dado instrucciones al capitán de que bajo ninguna circunstancia debe permitir que Anthony llegue a tomar parte en la batalla. Robert ataría a Anthony a su caballo y saldría de allí al galope antes que desafiar mis órdenes. —Suspiró antes de añadir—. Y antes de que partiera, también le conté a Anthony lo que tú asegurabas que iba a ocurrir. Observará la máxima cautela. No —dijo, cuando ella lo miró esperanzadamente—, no lo hice porque te crea, sino porque no correré ningún riesgo, por remoto que sea, con la vida de mi hermano. Ya veremos si la batalla que tú afirmas que tuvo lugar llega a librarse en realidad.

—¿Por qué no se me ocurrió pensar en eso? —exclamó ella—. ¿Me creerás entonces? ¿Si la batalla llega a tener lugar?

La expresión de él se hizo indescifrable.

—Vete a tus aposentos, muchacha. Haré que Pauna te suba un baño y comida.

—Oh, Albert, intenta ser razonable. No creerás que yo puedo conseguir que dos clanes empezaran a hacerse la guerra sólo para así demostrar que estaba en lo cierto, ¿verdad? Eso es ridículo.

La mirada de Albert la recorrió desde los cabellos hasta las zapatillas y volvió a subir.

—Cuando te miro, muchacha, no sé qué creer y, en este momento, estoy pero que muy harto de mirarte.

—Supongo que eso significa que no recibiré un beso de buenas noches, ¿eh? —dijo ella, ocultando tras un pequeño mohín lo herida que se sentía.

Él se quedó inmóvil sin apartar la mirada de los labios de Candy. Luego se sacudió y frunció el ceño.

—Soy un hombre prometido, muchacha —dijo envaradamente.

—Recuérdame que te mencione eso la próxima vez que me beses como lo hiciste hoy —dijo ella significativamente—. No puedes ir por ahí besando para luego pasar a esconderte detrás de una prometida.

Como tú mismo dijiste, todavía no estás casado.

—Y que yo recuerde, tú no le diste ninguna importancia a ese sentimiento.

—He cambiado de parecer.

—Y si te besé fue sólo porque te lanzaste sobre mí…

—Oh, difícilmente. Me besaste porque querías hacerlo —dijo ella sin perder la calma—. Puede que no entienda mucho de emociones, y puede que sea nueva en esto del sexo, pero lo que sí sé es que quieres besarme.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó escaleras arriba, haciendo mucho ruido con los pies.

Con la boca súbitamente seca, Albert la vio marchar. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Candy tenía razón. Quería besarla. Una vez y otra y otra más. Hasta que ella se derritiese contra él y le suplicara que la tomase. ¿Nueva en el arte de la cama? Para él sería un inmenso placer enseñárselo todo.

Y además, no creía que pudiera llegar a cansarse nunca de mirar a Candy White.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Iba a seducirlo.

Ésa era la solución.

Cuando la había besado ayer, Candy había entrevisto un diminuto vestigio de su Albert en los ojos de él. Ahora ella simplemente tendría que hacerlo volver en sí mediante los besos. De ese modo él quizás iría recuperando un borroso fragmento de memoria con cada caricia.

La idea era bastante de su agrado.

«¿Y su prometida?», susurró la conciencia de Candy.

«En el amor y en la guerra todo es justo —gruñó su corazón—. Lo siento, Anya —añadió a modo de disculpa—. En realidad yo no soy una de esas chicas que van por ahí robando hombres, pero me he enamorado de Albert y no voy a renunciar a él sin luchar.»

Contemplándose en el espejo, se alisó el vestido de seda que llevaba puesto y empezó a examinarse. El verde oscuro de la tela hacía que sus ojos parecieran más verdes de lo habitual. Con su estuche de cosméticos en sólo Dios sabía qué dimensión (la científica sopesó brevemente la posibilidad de que se encontrara en una especie de Planilandia, cosa que tendría su gracia), Candy agradeció que sus pestañas fueran abundantes y oscuras y su cutis suave. Pero habría dado cualquier cosa por su protector labial, su cepillo de dientes, e incluso unas bragas.

No estaba mal, decidió mientras se volvía primero de un lado y luego del otro. Poniéndose bien el flequillo con los dedos, se sacudió las guedejas. Se sentía bastante… suave, bonita y llena de curvas. No había caído en la cuenta de cómo un largo vestido de seda podía llegar a afectar la actitud de una mujer. La hacía sentirse mucho más inclinada a ser femenina de lo que nunca la había hecho sentir una bata de laboratorio. El vestido acentuaba todas sus curvas y realzaba la esbeltez de su cintura. El corpiño escotado sacaba el máximo provecho posible de aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Albert había adorado sus pechos, y Candy planeaba asegurarse de que hoy fuera a ver una gran parte de ellos. Cualesquiera que fuesen los sentimientos de Albert hacia su prometida, no parecían haber disminuido en lo más mínimo la atracción que experimentaba hacia ella.

Inclinándose por la cintura, Candy puso la mano debajo de un pecho y luego la pasó al otro, colocándolos más arriba dentro de la apretada camisola. Cuando se incorporó y se vio en el espejo, se sonrojó.

«Uno tiene que trabajar con aquello de lo que dispone», se recordó. El mismo Albert se lo había dicho tan sólo ayer.

—Buenos días, Silvan. ¿Dónde está Albert? —preguntó Candy alegremente mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a él.

La nariz enterrada en un libro, Silvan no levantó la vista y se limitó a terminar de tragar un bocado de sus gachas, para luego murmurar:

—Estaré contigo dentro de un instante, querida.

Candy esperó pacientemente, recordando lo mucho que ella detestaba que la molestaran cuando estaba leyendo. Con la esperanza de que Albert no tardaría en aparecer, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y admiró la elegante balaustrada que circundaba el piso de arriba de la Gran Sala, y luego bajó la mirada para recorrer con ella los tapices de intensos colores que adornaban la pared.

El castillo era magnífico y estaba tan suntuosamente amueblado como cualquiera de los castillos de la época moderna que Candy había tenido ocasión de ver durante el recorrido turístico. Cada uno de los muebles que había visto —desde la mesa para banquetes hasta el surtido de mesitas auxiliares y para el servicio pasando por los imponentes armarios, camas, arcones y cómodas— estaba hecho de madera de cerezo pulida que luego había sido minuciosamente embellecida con intrincados diseños. Las sillas eran altas, con brazos tallados y grandes respaldos, y lucían almohadones de vivos colores y suaves cobertores de lana. Las alfombras alternaban las sedosas pieles de oveja con las lanas entretejidas. Encima de los alféizares de las ventanas había esparcidos fragantes manojos de flores y hierbas, metidos en bolsitas de encaje atadas con cintas.

Cuando bajó, Candy había pasado junto a docenas de sirvientas que iban apresuradamente por los pasillos, aireando colchones y sacudiendo alfombras. El castillo Andrew estaba muy bien atendido y era administrado con una gran eficiencia.

En resumidas cuentas, que todo era asombrosamente cómodo y acogedor. La única gran diferencia que podía ver Candy era la falta de cañerías y luz eléctrica y durante el invierno, naturalmente, la ausencia de calefacción central sería un inconveniente.

Pero, meditó, con tantas chimeneas —la mayoría lo bastante grandes para que se pudiese estar de pie dentro de ellas— y un robusto y apasionado montañés en su cama, una mujer podía perdonar un montón de cosas…

Candy hizo desaparecer de su rostro la sonrisa soñadora cuando Pauna entró en la sala y depositó encima de la mesa una gran bandeja de huevos pasados por agua y gruesas lonchas de jamón junto con un cuenco lleno de rebanadas de melocotón, bayas y nueces en un lago de crema de leche. Después añadió una bandeja de tortitas calientes hechas con harina de avena y acompañadas de miel.

El estómago de Candy gruñó suavemente mientras contemplaba la mesa llena de viandas. Si dispusiera de cinta adhesiva, habría podido pasar de comer y limitarse a pegar aquella comida directamente sobre sus caderas y sus muslos, cediendo a lo inevitable. Su habitual cuenco de muesli con pasas antes de ir a trabajar nunca le había inspirado una gran atracción, pero tampoco le había inspirado a la balanza el deseo de mostrar un peso más alto.

—Deja tu libro, Silvan —lo reconvino Pauna—. Tienes una invitada en la mesa.

Candy se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Todo lo que le había dicho Albert acerca de su padre y el ama de llaves era cierto. Tenían una relación única, en la que Pauna no se andaba con rodeos a la hora de hablar ni se inclinaba ante la posición de él.

Cuando Pauna la miró, Candy sonrió y preguntó esperanzadamente:

—¿Esta mañana vuelve a haber café?

Silvan dejó su libro y miró a Candy con expresión ausente. Después sus ojos descendieron hacia su escote, y una ceja blanca subió de golpe. Silvan parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo Pauna, rodeando la mesa.

Se detuvo detrás de Candy y puso un paño de lino por encima de su hombro, de tal manera que éste cayó desde el cuello de Candy extendiéndose igual que un babero.

—Quita los ojos de los pechos de la moza —le ordenó dulcemente Pauna a Silvan.

Candy se puso más roja que veinte tomates juntos, deslizó sigilosamente una mano detrás del babero y tiró de su corpiño, tratando de hacer que sus pechos bajaran un poco. Sintiéndose muy mortificada, dedicó toda su atención a contemplar la cubertería medieval: platos y copas de plata maciza, una gruesa cuchara y un cuchillo de hoja muy ancha, y pesados cuencos azules.

—Ha sido ella la que se los ha puesto arriba de todo del escote—protestó Silvan con indignación—. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de mirar, pero estaban… tan… ahí. Como tratar de no ver el sol en el cielo.

Pauna arqueó una ceja y volvió a rodear la mesa.

—No creo que se los pusiera así para ti, ¿verdad, muchacha?

Candy alzó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza en una negativa llena de embarazo.

Pauna se inclinó sobre el plato de Silvan para coger su jarra vacía y volver a llenársela, y el movimiento hizo que su escote quedara un poco más abierto. Cuando Silvan miró dentro de él, Candy estuvo a punto de reír, pero la risa murió en su garganta en cuanto vio que los ojos de Silvan cambiaban instantáneamente.

«Oh, vaya», pensó, quedándose muy quieta. Silvan podía haberle mirado los pechos, pero lo había hecho del modo en que un hombre podía contemplar una hermosa flor o una yegua de raza.

En cambio, mientras miraba dentro del escote de Pauna, el rostro de Silvan lucía una expresión de pura avidez, un sentimiento que era delicado y salvaje al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció, y mientras seguía mirando a Silvan se sintió invadida por una tristeza que no estaba muy segura de poder llegar a entender. Pero guardaba alguna relación con el hecho de que un hombre sintiera deseo por unos pechos que eran mucho más viejos que los de Candy y ni mucho menos tan firmes como los suyos; porque la razón de todo ello era la mujer a la cual pertenecían aquellos pechos, y no los pechos en sí.

Silvan MacAndrew sentía algo muy profundo por su ama de llaves.

Candy dirigió una mirada furtiva a Pauna, quien no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer Silvan mientras recogía su jarra y volvía a la cocina.

Silvan tenía que haber sentido la mirada de Candy posada en él, porque se estremeció ligeramente, como si saliera de un trance, y la miró.

—No le estaba mirando los pechos… —comenzó en un tono defensivo.

—Eso resérvalo para alguien que no haya visto la expresión que había en tu cara hace unos momentos. Y si no haces ningún comentario gracioso acerca de lo que soy capaz de llegar a hacer para lucir el tipo, yo no haré ningún comentario acerca de lo que tú sientes por Pauna.

—Lo que yo siento por…, lo que yo… —balbuceó Silvan, y luego asintió—. De acuerdo.

Candy volvió a concentrar la atención en la bandeja llena de viandas y se preguntó por qué la comida sabía muchísimo mejor en el siglo XVI ¿Sería debido a la falta de conservantes? ¿Al delicado sabor a humo de turba que tenía la carne, o quizás al hecho de que usaran auténtica mantequilla y crema de leche?

Metió el cuchillo debajo de un huevo pasado por agua y lo transfirió a su plato.

—Bien, ¿y por qué… ejem…?

Silvan señaló el babero de lino que le había puesto Pauna.

Candy suspiró.

—Porque pensé que Albert podía estar presente durante el desayuno y esperaba que se fijara en mí.

—¿Que se fijara en ti, o que se te llevara de aquí a rastras para tomarte?

—Podría haberme conformado con cualquiera de las dos cosas—contestó Candy con aire abatido mientras se servía otro huevo.

Silvan resopló con regocijo.

—¿Siempre eres tan honesta, querida?

—Intento serlo. La deshonestidad incrementa exponencialmente el desorden. Comunicarse ya resulta bastante difícil cuando estás diciendo la verdad.

Silvan se quedó inmóvil, con la boca a medio cerrar alrededor de un bocado de huevo pasado por agua. Retiró el tenedor de su boca con mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó suavemente.

—Me refería a las mentiras —dijo Candy, sin apartar la mirada de la gruesa loncha de jamón que estaba intentando pinchar con una especie de tenedor. Finalmente logró atravesarla con una púa, pero la loncha resbaló—. Incrementan el desorden. Predecir todas las variables se vuelve muy difícil cuando no paras de añadir nuevas variables. —Miró a Silvan—. ¿No te parece que es así? —preguntó, asintiendo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

—¿Exponencialmente? —preguntó él mientras su entrecejo se llenaba de arrugas unidas en el mismo punto.

—Cualquier consonante positiva elevada a una potencia —dijo Candy al tiempo que conseguía dejar acorralada a la loncha de jamón contra el borde de la bandeja—. Es una función matemática utilizada para expresar un número muy grande. Como el número de Avogadro, 6.023 por 10 elevado a 23, que representa el número de átomos presentes en un mol de cualquier sustancia…

—¿Átomos?

—El componente más pequeño de un elemento que posee las propiedades químicas características de dicho elemento, y que consiste en un núcleo y combinaciones de neutrones y protones y uno o más electrones… ¡Eh, quizá no debería contarte todo esto!

Silvan soltó un bufido.

—Ya sé de qué me hablas. El átomo es una partícula hipotética de la materia tan pequeña que no admite ninguna división…

«¡No, no, no, nada de física durante el desayuno!»

—Sí, pero ¿a quién le importa eso? Fíjate en toda esta deliciosa comida.

La voz de Silvan sonó un poco cargada de tensión cuando le preguntó:

—¿Juegas al ajedrez, querida?

A Candy se le iluminó la cara y, haciéndose finalmente con el jamón, sonrió.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te gustaría jugar?

—En la terraza. Dentro de dos horas, si te parece bien.

Candy sonrió de oreja a oreja. El padre de Albert quería pasar algún tiempo en su compañía y jugar una partida de ajedrez con ella. No recordaba que su padre hubiera hecho jamás algo semejante. Todo había estado orientado hacia el trabajo, y la única vez que Candy había conseguido convencerlo de que jugaran una partida de Pente, su padre se había puesto a hablar de cómo era posible calcular todos los desenlaces posibles…

Candy sacudió la cabeza, obligó al recuerdo a retroceder hacia las profundidades de su mente y contempló especulativamente a Silvan. Tal vez, si Albert le había contado su historia, podría influir en él. Quizá Silvan se sentiría más inclinado a escuchar. Conseguir su apoyo sin duda sería de una gran ayuda.

Todo eso mientras estaba sentada al sol y jugaba…

—Normalmente no enseño tanto escote, Pauna —le dijo Candy en tono de disculpa a la espalda de Pauna después de haber asomado la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Tenía un poco de tiempo que matar antes de reunirse con Silvan y quería llegar a conocer un poco mejor a Pauna. Sospechaba que el ama de llaves estaba al corriente de todo lo que ocurría en el castillo y podía ser una fuente de información acerca de quién podía desear hacerles daño a los MacAndrew. Además, no quería que Pauna pensara mal de ella. La próxima vez que enseñara tanta cantidad de piel, se aseguraría de que fuera única y exclusivamente para Albert. Ahora sus senos estaban púdicamente recogidos debajo de su escote.

Pauna miró por encima del hombro. Su frente y su mejilla estaban espolvoreadas de harina, y tenía las manos metidas en una montaña de masa.

—No pensaba que lo hicieras, muchacha —dijo con una afable sonrisa—. A pesar de que te hayas presentado aquí tal como tu madre te trajo al mundo. Sé que a veces una joven siente que tiene muy poco entre lo que elegir. Pero tú no necesitas ofrecerte a ti misma a cambio de un techo y comida. Sospecho que tienes muchas más posibilidades de lo que tú crees.

—¿Como cuáles? —preguntó Candy, entrando en la cocina.

—¿Sabes cómo se prepara la masa, Candy? —preguntó Pauna, sacando las manos de la que estaba haciendo.

Candy se mordisqueó el labio con incertidumbre.

—La verdad es que no, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

¿Sería a eso a lo que se refería Pauna al hablar de posibilidades? ¿Iban a ofrecerle un trabajo en la cocina? Una nada estimulante visión de ella cocinando para Albert y su esposa le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Tienes dos manos magníficas y, si no te importa hacerlo, yo podría empezar a ocuparme del cordero. Ahora mete las manos aquí y amasa. Antes lávatelas.

Candy se lavó las manos y luego se las secó antes de hundirlas vacilantemente en la masa. Una vez que hubo metido las manos en ella, decidió que aquello resultaba más bien divertido. Era algo así como jugar con barro para moldear, que naturalmente no se le había permitido tener. Sus cómics de los domingos (las páginas ocupadas por los auténticos eran cuidadosamente separadas del periódico antes de que Candy pudiera llegar a echarles mano) habían consistido en los sarcásticos dibujos, hechos por su padre, de agujeros negros absorbiendo a todos los demócratas que preferían financiar el medio ambiente a costear los obscenamente caros proyectos de investigación del Departamento de Defensa.

—Eso es, muchacha —la animó Pauna, observándola mientras ensartaba un gran asado con un espetón—. Y ahora, ¿deseas hablar acerca de ello?

—¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó Candy, no muy segura de a qué se refería.

—De lo que ocurrió la noche en que llegaste. Si no deseas hacerlo, no intentaré fisgonear, pero en el caso de que te hagan falta tengo un hombro y dos orejas dispuestas a escuchar.

Las manos de Candy se quedaron inmóviles dentro de la masa y guardó silencio durante unos momentos mientras pensaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Pauna?

—Casi doce años —respondió Pauna orgullosamente.

—¿Y nunca has notado nada…, ejem, poco habitual en Albert? O en cualquiera de los MacAndrew —añadió, preguntándose cuánto sabría Pauna.

Una parte de ella anhelaba contárselo todo, porque no le cabía ninguna duda de que el ama de llaves era muy leal a sus hombres. Aun así, sería más prudente adquirir algo más de información antes de revelar nada.

Pauna terminó de untar el asado y luego lo puso encima del fuego antes de responder. Limpiándose las manos con un paño, miró a los ojos a Candy.

—Supongo que te refieres a todo lo que son capaces de hacer con la magia —dijo en un tono bastante brusco.

Magia. Eso era exactamente lo que le parecerían la nada habitual inteligencia de Albert y su dominio de la cosmología a una mujer del siglo XVI . Cielos, era exactamente lo que le parecían a ella. Aunque sabía que existía toda una teoría científica detrás del uso de las piedras que había hecho Albert, no podía entender cómo lo había hecho.

—Sí, a eso me refería. Y también a la voz que puede utilizar Albert…

—¿La has oído? —dijo Pauna, muy sorprendida y tomando nota de que debía pasarle aquella pequeña información a Silvan—. ¿La que suena como muchas voces?

—Sí.

—No la utilizaría contigo, ¿verdad? —Oauna frunció el ceño.

—No. Bueno, una vez, en cierto modo, cuando me pidió que lo dejara solo durante un rato.

Y en aquella otra ocasión, pensó, acordándose de lo que había dicho Albert después de que hicieran el amor, pero contarle aquello a Pauna sí que habría sido revelar demasiado.

—Estoy sorprendida. Ellos siempre tienen muchísimo cuidado con ese hechizo. Lo habitual es que sólo utilicen los hechizos de curación y protección.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta.

—Si le has oído utilizar la voz a Albert, no deberías sorprenderte demasiado. Los druidas tienen muchas habilidades que se salen de lo corriente —dijo Pauna como si tal cosa.

¡Druidas! ¡Los míticos astrónomos y alquimistas que estudiaban la geometría sagrada de los antiguos! ¿Realmente habían existido?

—Pensaba que el druidismo ya llevaba mucho tiempo muerto.

Pauna sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que los druidas quieren que crea la gente, pero no. Los MacAndrew descienden del linaje de druidas más antiguo de todos, el que sirvió a los Tuatha de Danaan.

—¿Las hadas? —graznó Candy, acordándose de que Albert había afirmado que unos y otras eran la misma cosa.

—Sí, el pueblo mágico. Pero ya hace mucho tiempo que ellos se fueron a otro lugar y ahora los druidas se encargan de proteger la tierra. Cuidan del suelo y llaman a las estaciones con sus rituales. Siguen las antiguas costumbres. Después de las tormentas recorren los campos y curan a las pequeñas criaturas que han sido heridas por la tempestad. Protegen las aldeas, y las leyendas cuentan que si una grave amenaza llegara a poner en peligro la tierra, entonces los druidas recurrirían a poderes de los que la mayoría de las personas no se atreven a hablar ni en susurros.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró Candy, mientras las piezas empezaban a encajar en su sitio.

Un druida. Poseedor de la sabiduría alquímica, la magia y las matemáticas sagradas.

«La magia no existe», protestó la científica.

«Claro, y el viaje por el tiempo tampoco existe», replicó Candy acerbamente. Cualesquiera que fuesen esos conocimientos, Albert sabía cosas que rebasaban la comprensión de Candy. Los druidas existían, y el hombre que había tomado su virginidad era uno de ellos.

—Dime, muchacha, ahora que sabes que es un druida, ¿todavía sigues sintiendo algo por Albert MacAndrew?

Candy asintió sin titubear. Pauna se limpió las manos en el delantal y las apoyó en su cintura.

—Ese hombre ha estado prometido tres veces, y tres veces lo ha abandonado la mujer antes de que llegara a hacer los votos matrimoniales. ¿Sabías tú eso?

Candy sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula.

—¿Ésta es la cuarta vez que se promete?

—Sí —dijo Pauna—. Pero eso no es debido a que él no sea un hombre magnífico —lo defendió—. Es porque las muchachas lo temen. Y a pesar de lo mucho que él desea que esta vez las cosas vayan de otra manera, sospecho que Anya Elliott no será diferente. Esa chica ha estado muy protegida durante toda su joven vida. —Frunció el labio desdeñosamente—. Ah, pero esta vez él ha sabido organizado todo con mucho cuidado. En el pasado, él siempre acordó el compromiso previamente, y cada una de las tres, después de hospedarse algún tiempo en el castillo Andrew, en cuanto vieron u oyeron algo que no les gustó nada, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron de aquí sin apenas despedirse. Y con todo lo apuesto y rico en monedas y tierras que es ese hombre… Bueno, permíteme que te diga que eso ha hecho que se sienta muy inseguro acerca de sus encantos. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar?

—Es imposible de imaginar —convino Candy, muy asombrada.

De pronto, bastantes cosas habían adquirido sentido. Se había preguntado por qué Albert no le había contado toda la verdad mientras estaban en su siglo. Ahora lo sabía. Su brillante y poderoso guerrero temía que ella lo dejara. Albert no podía haber sabido que Candy era una de las pocas personas que hubiesen podido entenderle: después de todo, ella también le había ocultado hasta dónde llegaba su inteligencia. Durante los años de trabajar en Allstate, la ocultación se había convertido en algo instintivo. Una no se ponía a cantar las maravillas de los quarks, los neutrones y los agujeros negros mientras tomaba una copa en Applebee's con los vendedores de seguros.

Tres compromisos fracasados también explicaban por qué Albert estaba tan agresivamente resuelto a contraer matrimonio con su cuarta prometida.

—Esta vez lo ha preparado todo para casarse en una ceremonia cristiana, y Anya llegará aquí sólo dos semanas antes de la boda. Me temo que Albert conseguirá mantener oculta su naturaleza hasta después de los votos. Entonces ella ya no podrá dejarlo. Pero… —hizo una pausa y suspiró—, lo más probable es que eso no le impida despreciarlo más tarde, ya dentro del matrimonio.

—¿Y a Albert no se le ha ocurrido pensar que no está nada bien engañar a una mujer de esa manera? —dijo Candy, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo.

Quizá podría reprocharle a Albert que hubiera empleado unas tácticas tan sucias y así conseguir que llegara a sentirse lo bastante culpable como para deshacer el compromiso. Pero pensándolo bien, se dijo, ella también podía jugar sucio, y una vez que Anya hubiera llegado podía engañar a Albert para que revelara algo de su magia delante de su prometida, con lo que conseguiría que ésta siguiera el mismo camino que habían tomado las otras tres. Realmente eso sería jugar muy sucio, pero todo se haría en nombre del amor, y eso también tenía que contar, ¿verdad?

—Sospecho que él prefiere creer que no está engañándola, y que espera que algún día Anya llegará a sentir algo por él. Tal vez piensa que puede mantenerlo oculto siempre.

Candy se dedicó a amasar en silencio durante un rato.

—¿Cuánto hace que la conoce? —preguntó finalmente, aunque en realidad la pregunta que se quedó enroscada en la punta de su lengua era la de si la amaba mucho.

—No ha llegado a conocerla —contestó Pauna con voz átona—. El matrimonio fue acordado entre Albert y los Elliott a través de mensajeros que transmitieron la oferta nupcial.

—¿No ha llegado a conocerla? —gritó Candy.

Su corazón emprendió el vuelo; los sentimientos de culpabilidad por estar tratando de romper el compromiso se disiparon entre una nubecita de humo. ¡Albert no había evitado mencionar a Anya porque la amase, sino que no la había mencionado porque ni siquiera había llegado a conocerla! ¡Eso quería decir que no era como si ella estuviera tratando de romper una verdadera relación!

Pauna sonrió levemente.

—Ah, realmente sientes algo por él. Basta con tener ojos para verlo.

—Hablando de sentimientos que saltan a la vista —dijo Candy con animación, sintiéndose súbitamente eufórica—, ¿qué hay de ti y Silvan?

La sonrisa de Pauna se desvaneció al instante y su expresión se volvió indescifrable.

—Entre ese viejo tejón taimado y yo no hay absolutamente nada.

—Bueno, puede que por tu parte no lo haya, pero ciertamente sí que lo hay por la suya.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan descabelladas? —replicó Pauna mientras se embarcaba en un torbellino de actividad, haciendo mucho ruido con los cacharros de cocina y moviendo platos de un lado a otro—. Y ahora déjame terminar ese pan, porque al paso que vas está claro que necesitarás hasta mañana para amasarlo como es debido.

Candy permaneció impertérrita. La reacción de Pauna se lo decía todo.

—Silvan miró dentro de tu escote cuando le cogiste la jarra.

—¡Él no hizo tal cosa!

—Sí que lo hizo. Y créeme, mis pechos no le gustan ni una décima parte de lo que le gustan los tuyos. Silvan siente algo muy profundo por ti, Pauna.

Pauna hizo una pausa en su frenético amasar y se mordió el labio. Cuando miró a Candy, había tristeza en sus ojos.

—No digas esas cosas —murmuró.

—¿En doce años tú y Silvan nunca habéis…?

—No.

—Pero tú cuidas de él, ¿no?

Pauna exhaló muy despacio.

—En una ocasión amé a un laird. Eso me costó a mis pequeños y casi me costó la vida.

—¿Qué sucedió? No pretendo entrometerme… —comenzó Candy, y luego se calló, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Realmente quieres saber qué fue lo que sucedió?

Pauna había levantado la voz. Golpeó varias veces el montón de harina antes de empezar a amasarlo furiosamente.

—Esto…, sí —dijo Candy cautelosamente.

—Me comporté como una estúpida, eso fue lo que sucedió. Yo amaba a un laird que tenía esposa, aunque no había ningún amor entre ellos. El suyo había sido un compromiso acordado, algo edificado sobre la tierra y las alianzas. Me resistí a él durante años, pero el día en que murió mi madre, dominada por la pena, cedí. Aquello no era lo que yo creía apropiado pero, ay, cómo quería a ese hombre. —Inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos—. Sospecho que la muerte de mi madre me hizo comprender que no disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo.

«Qué gran verdad», pensó Candy. Ciertamente ella no había dispuesto de todo el tiempo del mundo. Siempre había pensado que ella y sus padres llegarían a superar sus diferencias; nunca había imaginado que no vivirían otros veinte, treinta, incluso cuarenta años más.

—Éramos muy discretos, pero aun así su señora se enteró de nuestra relación. Chilló y se puso hecha una furia, pero ella no le había dado ningún heredero, y a esas alturas yo ya le había dado dos hijos. —Una sombra pasó por sus facciones—. Una tarde él murió mientras cazaba. Esa misma noche, ella cogió a mis hijos y me lanzó encima a sus parientes. Me dejaron por muerta cerca de Balanoch.

—Oh, Pauna —jadeó Candy, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a velarle los ojos.

—Perdí en el polvo al que hubiese sido nuestro tercer hijo. Fue Silvan quien me encontró. Nunca olvidaré cómo alcé la mirada hacia el sol, esperando morir y deseándolo, sólo para verlo a él… —una sonrisa agridulce curvó su labio—, como un ángel enfurecido, alzándose sobre mí. Me llevó dentro y luego se quedó de pie junto a mi cama y me exigió que viviera, con una voz tal que temí morir y desafiarlo.—Su sonrisa se hizo más intensa—. Me cuidó durante semanas…

—¿Y tus hijos? —preguntó Candy con voz temblorosa.

Pauna sacudió la cabeza.

—Como ella no había tenido ninguno, los reclamó como suyos. Dicen que es estéril, y algún día mi hijo será laird, pues es su único heredero.

—¿Nunca has vuelto a verlos?

—No, pero de vez en cuando oigo hablar de ellos. Mi Jamie fue adoptado y vive en las afueras de Edimburgo. Quizá cuando ella ya no esté viva volveré a verlos, pero no me reconocerán. Cuando me echaron a la calle, uno tenía dos años y el otro sólo uno. Creen que ella es su verdadera madre.

—¿Y Silvan no trató de recuperarlos para que volvieran a estar contigo?

—¿Y qué podía darles yo? —replicó Pauna secamente. Luego suspiró y musitó—: Nunca le conté lo que había ocurrido. Y el muy bobo ni siquiera me lo ha preguntado. ¡En doce años! Imagínatelo.

—Quizá no se atrevió a curiosear en tu pasado después de que te hubieras recuperado de tus heridas —sugirió Candy—. Puede que no quisiera sacar a la luz unos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Quizás ha estado esperando que tú decidieras hablar de ello.

—Quizá —dijo Pauna rígidamente, apartándose un mechón de la cara con un soplido— pintas de color de rosa unas cosas que no son tan rosadas. Y ahora vete de aquí —dijo con voz malhumorada—. Ya es demasiado tarde para ciertas cosas. Y no te preocupes por mí. He pasado muchos días llenos de paz aquí. Si deseas darme días más felices, enamórate de uno de esos mozos y dame un pequeñín al que pueda volver a mimar.

—Hum… y ¿qué pasa si es hijo de Albert? —dijo Candy nerviosamente—. ¿Te parecería muy terrible que intentara hacer que él sintiese algo por mí antes de que se case con su prometida?

Pauna ladeó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Sospecho que tengo unos cuantos vestidos especiales que podría arreglar para ti, moza. ¿Sabías que Albert adora el púrpura?

Candy se puso muy contenta.

—Y ahora vete de aquí —la echó Pauna, ahuyentándola con un trapo.

Candy echó a andar hacia la puerta y entonces se volvió abruptamente, le apretó el hombro a Pauna y la besó en la mejilla empolvada de harina. Después se apresuró a salir de la cocina, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por aquella impulsiva exhibición de afecto.

Pauna parpadeó y sonrió al tiempo que contemplaba el corredor vacío. Sí, aquella muchacha iba a caerle muy bien. Tanto ella como Silvan llevaban meses preocupándose por la boda de Albert con la joven de los Elliott. Ninguno de ellos abrigaba muchas esperanzas acerca del compromiso. Ambos percibían la callada desesperación que había dentro de Albert y sabían que se estaba lanzando a ciegas hacia algo que estaba condenado a convertirse en un terrible desastre. El deber pesaba sobre él; necesitaba herederos. Anya Elliott tenía quince años, y Albert MacAndrew aterraría a la muchachita. Oh, podía conseguir uno o dos pequeños de ella, pero lo pagaría con toda una vida de desdicha. Al igual que lo pagaría la pobre Anya, que no sospechaba nada. Albert necesitaba una muchacha educada, una muchacha que tuviera temple y curiosidad y un poco de fuego ardiendo dentro de ella.

El día anterior, Silvan le había pedido un favor (sin mirarla, naturalmente, como si haberse fijado en su pelo antes hubiera sido un pecado imperdonable), y ella había cumplido con su parte tal como él le había solicitado que hiciera. Ahora Candy White sabía que Albert era un druida.

Estaba impaciente por contarle a Silvan cómo había reaccionado Candy. —con una mente y un corazón abiertos—exactamente del modo en que había predicho Silvan que lo haría. Pauna no había visto señal alguna de locura en la muchacha: sí, era un poco rara, pero eso no hacía que una persona estuviera loca, porque en ese caso el excéntrico Silvan sería el mayor demente del mundo.

La sonrisa de Pauna se desvaneció cuando se puso a pensar en Silvan, acordándose de lo que había dicho Candy acerca de que él sentía algo por ella.

¿Podría ser cierto eso? Ella y Silvan apenas hablaban salvo para mantener conversaciones acerca de los chicos, las cosechas o el tiempo que hacía. En una ocasión, años atrás, Pauna había pensado que Silvan estaba interesado en ella, pero luego él se había retirado y ella trató de olvidarlo.

Pauna entornó los ojos pensativamente y bajó la mirada hacia sus senos. Todavía podían ser realzados dentro del escote.

¿Había mirado realmente Silvan dentro de su escote? Pauna nunca se sentía cómoda cuando estaba cerca de él. Aquel hombre podía atisbar hacia donde quisiera y ella no se daría cuenta.

Quizá, meditó, mientras le cosía algunas prendas tentadoras a Candy podría agrandar el escote de ese nuevo vestido suyo que ya casi tenía terminado.

Silvan la esperaba en la terraza, sentado a una mesa centrada en un pequeño lago de sol, bajo el suave rumor de unos robles.

Candy ocupó el asiento situado enfrente de él y miró con deleite a su alrededor.

—Aquí todo es tan hermoso —dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Una brillante mariposa amarilla se lanzó sobre el tablero y se posó por un instante encima de él antes de volver a emprender el vuelo.

—Sí, nuestra montaña es la más hermosa de toda Albión —dijo Silvan orgullosamente mientras terminaba de colocar las piezas. Cuando hubo acabado, Candy dio la vuelta al pesado tablero. Silvan la miró de soslayo.

—He de tener las negras. No me gusta ser la primera en jugar—explicó ella al tiempo que acariciaba las figuritas de ébano.

Un auténtico ajedrez medieval, pensó maravillada. En el tiempo de Candy valdría una fortuna. Las piezas habían sido talladas en madera de ébano y colmillo de marfil. Las torres eran solemnes hombrecillos, los alfiles tenían largas barbas y caritas llenas de sabiduría. Los caballos eran guerreros ataviados con kilts y montados en corceles que hacían corvetas, y los integrantes de la realeza llevaban grandes túnicas ribeteadas de pieles y sobresalían unos cuantos centímetros por encima del resto. El tablero había sido hecho con cuadrados alternos de marfil y ébano. El perímetro circundante era un rectángulo de ébano macizo, tallado con un complejo diseño de nudos celtas que representaban el infinito. ¿De dónde habría sacado el siglo XXI la idea de que los hombres medievales eran unos ignorantes?, se preguntó Candy. Empezaba a sospechar que quizá se hallaban más en sintonía con el mundo de lo que nunca llegaría a estarlo su propia época.

Silvan frunció los labios y entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué estoy pensando que esta partida puede hacerme sudar tinta?

—¿Por qué estoy pensando que puedes ser capaz de devolver cada golpe con otro todavía peor?

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que juegas?

—Toda mi vida. ¿Y tú?

—Toda mi vida. La cual ha sido considerablemente más larga que la tuya —dijo él secamente mientras movía un peón con rápida certeza.

Dos partidas más tarde —una ganada por Silvan, una ganada por Candy—, habían entrado en una variación más interesante. Entre ellos dos el ajedrez normal se parecía demasiado a un continuo empate, por lo que Candy había propuesto que jugaran al ajedrez progresivo, en el que los peones no coronaban sino que iban incrementando su poder con cada cuadrado que avanzaban. En el ajedrez progresivo, un peón en la quinta fila tenía la potencia de juego de un caballo, en la sexta, de un alfil, en la séptima, de una torre y en la octava, de una reina.

Cuando Candy cantó jaque mate, con sus dos reinas, un alfil y tres caballos, Silvan aplaudió y la saludó.

—Y Albert piensa que eres una simple mujer—murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Eso te dijo? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose muy dolida—. Olvídalo—se apresuró a añadir—. No importa. Sólo contéstame a esto: ¿sabes de alguien que pudiera desear hacerle daño a tu clan, Silvan?

—No sé de nadie. Estas tierras viven en paz y los Andrew no conocen enemigos.

—¿No hay ningún clan que pueda desear hacerse con vuestras posesiones?

—¡Ja! —se burló Silvan—. Ninguno se atrevería a intentar tal cosa.

—¿Qué me dices de… hum… el rey? —preguntó Candy, aferrándose a un clavo ardiendo.

Silvan puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. Jacobo me tiene en gran estima. La última vez que fui a Edimburgo, hice unos cuantos trucos de magia para el niño-rey. Su consejo no busca contienda alguna en nuestras Highlands.

—¿Quizá Albert ha hecho enfadar al esposo de alguien? —indagó Candy, de manera no precisamente sutil.

—Albert nunca toma a una joven que ya esté unida en matrimonio, querida.

Ella sonrió, complacida por aquel pequeño dato.

—O a una que aún sea doncella —dijo Silvan significativamente.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedo contarte toda mi historia? —dijo después.

—No. —Al ver que ella ponía cara de sentirse muy dolida, Silvan añadió—: Las palabras no cuestan nada, y tampoco prueban nada. Son las acciones las que dicen la verdad. Tú me has vencido limpiamente jugando al ajedrez progresivo. Si yo abrigara alguna sospecha acerca de ti, no sería la de pensar que estabas loca, sino más bien la de creer que eras alguna clase de druida. Que tal vez haya venido a espiarnos…

—Primero Albert piensa que estoy loca —lo interrumpió Candy sombríamente—, y ahora tú piensas que soy una espía.

—… o que, en el futuro, se educa mucho mejor a las muchachas de lo que es costumbre hacerlo ahora. Si permites que un hombre termine de hablar, querida, enseguida te darás cuenta de que me limitaba a señalar algunas posibilidades. Porque las posibilidades son infinitas. El tiempo llegaría a su fin antes de que yo hubiera terminado de hablar de ellas. Lo que realmente me interesa es tu corazón, no tus palabras.

—No tienes ni idea de lo agradable que resulta oírle decir eso a alguien.

Una ceja plateada se elevó.

—Silvan, hasta que conocí a tu hijo —dijo Candy—, yo ni siquiera estaba segura de tener un corazón. Ahora sé que lo tengo, y como Albert es tan duro de mollera, no tardará mucho en contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien ni siquiera ha llegado a conocer. Anya Elliott nunca será tan apropiada para él como lo soy yo.

—Duro de mollera —repitió Silvan con una leve sonrisa. Su otra ceja se alzó—. Me dijiste que no querías que lo obligara a casarse contigo—dijo suavemente.

—No quiero que lo obligues a casarse conmigo. Lo que quiero es que él quiera hacerlo. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, eso sí que te lo puedo asegurar. Lo que pasa es que él ya no lo recuerda. Si mi historia es cierta —añadió taimadamente —, yo podría llevar a tu nieto en mi seno. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en eso, oh gran sabio?

Silvan prorrumpió en carcajadas. Rió durante tanto rato y tan ruidosamente que Pauna asomó la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios, para ver qué estaba pasando. Cuando finalmente dejó de reír, Silvan le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a Candy.

—Nadie más que Albert me había llamado eso en semejante tono—dijo después—. Eres irreverente, inteligente y osada. Sí, Candy White, le daré un par de empujoncitos en tu dirección. Había planeado hacerlo de todas maneras.

Candy se puso bien el flequillo y le sonrió.

—¿Jugamos otra partida? —preguntó. Mientras empezaban a colocar las piezas, Pauna salió a la terraza y depositó dos jarras de cerveza caliente encima de la mesa.

—Acompáñanos, Pau—dijo Silvan.

Pauna lo miró con cara de no saber qué hacer hasta que Candy palmeó el asiento junto a ella. Durante las horas siguientes, Candy observó a Silvan y Pauna a lo largo del desarrollo de lo que estuvo segura había llegado a ser un ritual llevado a cabo desde hacía mucho tiempo: si la cabeza de él se volvía, la de ella permanecía inmóvil. Si la cabeza de ella se volvía, entonces la de él permanecía inclinada. Sólo conseguían mirar al otro si el otro no estaba mirando. Ni una sola vez llegó a haber un contacto ocular directo entre la pareja. Habían llegado a estar tan sincronizados el uno con el otro que Silvan podía percibir el momento en que la mirada de Pauna había subido hacia el cielo para contemplar un águila dorada que sobrevolaba el castillo, y Pauna podía percibir cuál era el momento en que Silvan se hallaba tan concentrado en la partida que no se daría cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando.

Era realmente asombroso, comprendió Candy. Estaban tremendamente enamorados el uno del otro, y ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Su propia vida quizás estuviera deshaciéndose por las costuras, pero aun así estaba segura de que podía hacer algo para unir a aquellas dos personas.

Cuando el sol ya casi había completado su perezoso arrastrarse a través del cielo, dejando pinceladas de rosa y oro líquido esparcidas a través del horizonte, Pauna se levantó y fue a preparar la comida de la noche. Miró a Candy por encima del hombro y se llevó las manos al corpiño.

—No olvides vestirte para la cena —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo—Albert nunca se pierde una cena, y esta noche he preparado su plato favorito: cochinillo asado con pasas y piñones.

Oh, se vestiría para la cena, claro que sí.

Pero Albert no acudió a la cena aquella noche. De hecho, el muy terco consiguió mantenerse escondido de Candy durante casi una semana entera.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

El caos había tomado por asalto su castillo, ataviado con seductores vestidos de generoso escote, zapatillas de seda y cintas, pensó Albert mientras echaba hacia atrás sus dorados cabellos y se los ataba con una tira de cuero.

Ninguna de las defensas de su fortaleza servía de nada contra ella, a menos que deseara declararle la guerra abierta, apostar a los guardias y desempolvar la catapulta.

Momento en el que, naturalmente, su padre y Pauna reirían hasta caer desmayados. Albert había estado rehuyendo a Candy desde el día en que la llevó a Balanoch. La próxima vez que la tocara, la haría suya. Albert lo sabía. Apretó los puños en sus costados mientras tragaba aire con una brusca inhalación.

El único recurso que le quedaba era evitarla por completo hasta que Anthony hubiera regresado con Anya. En cuanto Anthony confirmara que no había tenido lugar semejante batalla, Albert haría que se llevaran a Candy del castillo y la enviaría lejos de allí.

«¿Como cuánto de lejos será lo bastante lejos?», preguntó una voz que no podía ser menos bienvenida. Albert conocía muy bien esa voz. Era la que se esforzaba diariamente por convencerlo de que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a acostarse con Candy.

La voz no podía ser más peligrosa, y era aterradoramente persuasiva.

Albert gimió y cerró los ojos. Disfrutó de un bendito momento de reposo, hasta que la risa de Candy, impulsada por la brisa del verano, irrumpió a través de la ventana abierta de su cámara.

Se asomó a mirar con los ojos entornados, temiendo y al mismo tiempo prefigurando el vestido que podía haberse puesto Candy hoy. ¿Sería púrpura, violeta, índigo, de color lavanda? Casi parecía como si ella estuviese al corriente de la preferencia de Albert por los colores intensos. Y con sus cabellos dorados, Candy estaba espléndida con aquellos vestidos.

Aquella mañana llevaba uno de color malva con un ceñidor dorado. No lucía sobrepelliz, en respuesta al tiempo soleado. Sus pechos, suculentos y cremosos, se elevaban desde el interior del sencillo cuello escotado. Candy se había recogido las rubias trenzas encima de la cabeza y, adornadas con cintas de color violeta, éstas caían alrededor de su rostro en un delicioso desorden. Ahora avanzaba a través de su césped, cruzándolo tan tranquilamente como si todas las posesiones de Albert fueran de su pertenencia.

Durante las últimas semanas Candy había estado en todos los lugares donde quería estar él, obligándolo a confinarse allá donde pudiera. Albert había entrado en cámaras del castillo que había olvidado que existiesen.

Candy no se había molestado en tratar de ser sutil. En cuanto veía a Albert, echaba a correr tras él luciendo un feroz fruncimiento de ceño al tiempo que parloteaba acerca de ciertas «cosas» que tenía que contarle.

Sus tácticas fueron volviéndose más taimadas y fraudulentas con cada día que transcurría. ¡La noche anterior, la muy osada había llegado al extremo de forzar la cerradura de la cámara de Albert! Debido a que él había sido lo bastante previsor como para colocar un pesado armario a modo de barricada, Candy había ido a su puerta del corredor y había forzado aquella cerradura. Albert se vio obligado a escapar por la ventana. Hacia la mitad del descenso había perdido pie, precipitándose en el vacío durante los últimos cinco metros que lo separaban del suelo para caer sobre un arbusto espinoso. Habida cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de ponerse los calzones, sus atributos viriles habían cargado con la peor parte de su abrupta entrada en el arbusto, cosa que lo había puesto de un pésimo humor.

Aquella muchacha pretendía despojarlo de su virilidad antes de su largamente esperada noche de bodas.

Cada movimiento, cada decisión, cada pensamiento de Albert se veían directamente afectados por la presencia de Candy, y él se sentía muy agraviado por ello.

La mano de Candy se hallaba presente incluso en los platos que Albert comía junto con los guardias en la guarnición, prudentemente alejado de ella, dado que Pauna había empezado a experimentar con nuevas recetas y a Albert le hubiese gustado saber qué demonios había de malo en las antiguas.

Y además Candy estaba aprendiendo a montar, ya que había conseguido convencer al encargado de los establos de que le enseñara a hacerlo (probablemente al precio de una sonrisa con un hoyuelo en un lado de la boca, porque él ciertamente no la había visto sacar ninguna paletada de estiércol de los establos). A media tarde se la podía encontrar paseándose encima de una yegua muy dócil por el césped delantero de la fortaleza de los MacAndrew, con lo que obstaculizaba considerablemente el paso de Albert por allí.

Antes de que ella llegara al castillo, Albert siempre había llevado una existencia muy ordenada. Pero de pronto su vida había pasado a girar en tomo a las actividades de Candy y a cómo evitarla. Antes él había ido avanzando hacia un éxito seguro, dirigiéndose hacia todas las cosas que tanto anhelaba. El día antes de que ella compareciese ante su puerta, Albert soñaba con tener en brazos a su primer hijo antes de que hubiera transcurrido un año, si era voluntad de Dios que la joven Anya concibiera un bebé con rapidez.

Pero ahora soñaba con Candy. Esa misma mañana, cuando Albert había entrado a escondidas en su cámara para cambiarse de ropa, había oído el chapoteo de su baño. Había ido del hogar a la ventana y vuelto sobre sus pasos, convencido de que Candy estaba haciendo mucho más mido del necesario sólo para obligarlo a pensar en pechos y muslos rosados y sedosos cabellos rubios, tenuemente velados por relucientes gotitas de agua.

Albert miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Candy lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha tan diminuta creara semejante caos en sus sentidos?

La noche pasada, después de que Albert se hubiera caído desde su propia ventana, trató de echar un breve sueño en la sala. Poco después, Candy había bajado. Allí estaba sentado él, los pies en alto y contemplando el fuego con ojos ya casi cerrados que veían trenzas doradas en las llamas, cuando captó un hálito de aquel olor tan único y se volvió para verla inmóvil en la escalera.

Con un camisón de tela muy diáfana por único atuendo.

—Albert —le había dicho ella—, no puedes seguir rehuyéndome.

Sin decir palabra, él se levantó de un salto y huyó del castillo. Había ido a dormir a los establos.

¡El laird del castillo descabezando un sueñecito en los establos, por Amergin!

Pero de haberse quedado entre sus muros, enseguida habría despojado a Candy de su delgado camisón para luego besar, chupar y devorar hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo.

El traidor de su padre y Pauna tampoco estaban contribuyendo a facilitarle las cosas. Ambos le habían abierto a Candy de par en par las puertas de sus vidas con el entusiasmo de unos padres que al fin han conseguido la hija que tanto anhelaban. Pauna cosía para ella, vistiéndola con seductoras creaciones. Silvan jugaba al ajedrez con ella en la terraza, y a Albert no le cabía ninguna duda de que, en cuanto regresara, Anthony intentaría seducir a la hermosa bruja.

Y Albert no tendría ningún derecho a quejarse.

Iba a casarse. Si Anthony quería seducir a la muchacha, ¿qué derecho tenía él a oponerse?

Descargó un furioso puñetazo sobre la repisa de piedra de la ventana. Dos semanas. Sólo tenía que evitarla hasta entonces. En cuanto Anthony hubiera regresado para confirmar que no había habido ninguna batalla, Albert mandaría a la muchacha a Edimburgo, sí; tal vez a Inglaterra. La enviaría allí con una buena dotación de guardias y encontraría alguna excusa para mantener en casa a su enamoradizo hermano.

Hirviendo de energía frustrada, Albert salió de su cámara. Iría a dar otra larga galopada y trataría de hacer transcurrir otro día eterno, tachándolo en un calendario dentro de su cabeza: un día más cerca de la salvación.

Mientras atravesaba la sala en dirección a la escalera de los sirvientes, de pronto se puso rígido y dio media vuelta. Por Dios, no volvería a salir disimuladamente por la entrada trasera.

Si Candy era lo bastante estúpida para intentar algo cuando él se encontraba tan fuera de sí, lo pagaría muy caro.

Albert dobló la esquina a paso de carga y chocó con Neal.

—¡Mi señor! —resolló Neal, empujado hacia atrás.

—Lo siento.

Albert sujetó al sacerdote por los codos y lo mantuvo en pie. Neal parpadeó y se alisó la sotana.

—No, la culpa ha sido mía. Me temo que andaba absorto en mis pensamientos y no os oí llegar. Pero agradezco nuestro encuentro. Venía en vuestra busca, si disponéis de un momento. Hay un pequeño asunto del que deseaba hablar con vos.

Albert reprimió una punzada de impaciencia y luego se enfadó por haberse sentido impaciente. La culpa de todo la tenía Candy. Albert había pasado muchas horas agradables hablando con Neal y ni una sola vez había padecido impaciencia; el joven sacerdote le caía muy bien. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse y se obligó a sonreír.

—¿Hay algún problema con la capilla? —preguntó, el vivo retrato del paciente interés.

—No. Todo va bien, mi señor. Ya sólo tenemos que cambiar las piedras del altar y sellar las nuevas planchas. La capilla estará terminada con tiempo de sobra. —Neal hizo una pausa—. La cuestión de la que deseaba hablaros no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Ya sabes que tú siempre eres libre de hablar conmigo —le aseguró Albert.

Neal no parecía muy decidido a abordar cualquiera que fuese el tema que lo inquietaba. ¿Había visto a la loca de Candy persiguiéndolo por todas partes? ¿Estaría preocupado el sacerdote por las inminentes nupcias de su señor? «Bien sabe Dios que yo lo estoy», pensó Albert sombríamente.

—Es mi madre otra vez… —Neal se calló y suspiró.

Albert, que había estado conteniendo la respiración, exhaló y se sintió más tranquilo. Sólo era Sarah.

—Últimamente está muy alterada, y no para de murmurar acerca de algún peligro que ella cree que corro.

—¿Otra de sus visiones del futuro? —preguntó Albert secamente.

¿Estarían condenadas sus tierras a llenarse de mujeres fuera de sus cabales que farfullaban terribles predicciones?

—Sí —dijo Neal lúgubremente.

—Bueno, al menos ahora está preocupada por ti. Hace dos semanas, le decía a Silvan que mi hermano y yo estábamos «envueltos en una capa de oscuridad» o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué es lo que teme que te suceda?

—Eso es lo más extraño de todo. Mi madre parece pensar que vuestra prometida me hará daño de alguna manera.

—¿Anya? —Albert rió—. Sólo tiene quince años. Y, según he oído, es una joven muy dulce.

Neal sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa apenada.

—Es inútil tratar de buscar algún sentido en ello, mi señor. Ya hace tiempo que mi madre no se encuentra bien. Si se comporta como una loca, es porque empeora a cada día que pasa. Creo que ir a pie hasta el castillo queda más allá de sus capacidades, pero en el caso de que consiguiera llegar hasta aquí de algún modo, os ruego que seáis amable con ella. Está enferma, muy enferma.

—Advertiré de ello a mi padre y a Anthony. No te preocupes: si se desmanda, nos limitaremos a llevarla de regreso a casa.

Tomó nota de que debía tratar con un poco más de consideración a la mujer. No se había dado cuenta de que estuviera tan enferma.

—Gracias, mi señor.

Albert echó a andar nuevamente pasillo abajo, y entonces se detuvo y miró atrás. La filosofía con la que Neal sabía tomarse las cosas siempre había sido muy de su agrado, y se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba el sacerdote para conciliar a una madre que decía la buenaventura con su fe. Aquello también podía arrojar algo de luz sobre su tolerancia para con los MacAndrew. Albert sabía que Neal llevaba el tiempo suficiente residiendo allí para que a aquellas alturas ya hubiese oído la mayoría de los rumores. Generalmente los eclesiásticos se mostraban muy estrictos en todo lo concerniente a las costumbres paganas, pero Neal irradiaba cierto conocimiento interior que desafiaba la comprensión de Albert.

—¿Alguna de sus predicciones ha llegado a hacerse realidad?

Neal sonrió serenamente.

—Si hay algo de verdad en sus varillas, es porque Dios elige hablar de semejante manera.

—Entonces ¿no piensas que lo pagano y lo cristiano estén separados por un abismo irreconciliable?

Neal reflexionó durante unos instantes antes de responder.

—Ya sé que eso es lo que se cree comúnmente, pero no. No me ofende que ella lea sus varillas; me llena de tristeza que luego piense en cambiar lo que ve a través de ellas. Se hará la voluntad del Señor.

—¿Tu madre ha estado en lo cierto alguna vez, sí o no? —insistió Albert.

Neal solía ser evasivo, y no resultaba nada fácil saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero Albert sentía que ahora el joven sacerdote no tenía intención de mostrarse evasivo, y que se limitaba a no emitir ninguna clase de juicio.

—Si alguien ha de hacerme daño, será porque ésa es la voluntad de mi Padre. Nunca me opondré a sus deseos.

—En otras palabras, que no me lo dirás.

Una chispa de diversión brilló en los ojos de Neal.

—Mi señor, Dios no le desea mal alguno a ninguna de sus creaciones. Dios nos da oportunidades. Todo depende de cómo vea uno las cosas. La mente de mi madre está llena de suspicacia, así que ella siempre ve cosas sospechosas. Mantened los ojos bien abiertos, mi señor, para saber aprovechar las ocasiones que Él os da. Mantened vuestro corazón limpio y sincero y, os lo ruego, utilizad con amor aquellos dones que Él pueda haberos dado; de ese modo nunca os apartaréis de la gracia de Dios.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de los dones?

Otra tranquila sonrisa, y cierta fascinante conciencia en la límpida mirada castaña de Neal.

Albert sonrió nerviosamente y se alejó por los corredores que llevaban a la Gran Sala.

Candy acababa de entrar en la sala y se había repantingado en un asiento cuando él bajó.

Casi se cayó al suelo, tal fue su sobresalto al verlo venir hacia ella en vez de salir por la puerta de atrás. Su primer instinto fue saltar de su silla, rodearle la pierna con los brazos como una niña y aferrarse a Albert para que no pudiera alejarse de ella. Pero enseguida lo reconsideró, pensando que Albert podía limitarse a quitársela de encima y pisotearla, si la expresión que había en su rostro era una indicación fiable de sus sentimientos hacia ella en aquel momento. Albert era impresionantemente enorme.

Candy decidió probar con una aproximación más sutil.

—¿Significa esto que al fin has decidido escucharme, terco neandertal obstinado?

Él pasó junto a ella como si no la hubiese oído siquiera.

—¡Albert!

—¿Qué? —gritó él, volviéndose para mirarla—. ¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz? Mi vida era maravillosa hasta que tú apareciste. Exhibiendo tus… —su mirada recorrió las abundantes curvas de Candy, deliciosamente realzadas dentro de su vestido—, tratando de tentarme para que convierta mi boda en una mascarada…

—¿Exhibiéndome? ¿Tentándote? ¿Podrías tú enseñar las piernas más de lo que las enseñas habitualmente? ¿O ir por ahí sin camisa un poco más a menudo de lo que lo haces ahora? Oh, tonta de mí, por supuesto que no podrías, porque tú siempre vas sin camisa.

Albert parpadeó, y ella vio el atisbo de la sonrisa de su Albert tirando de sus labios, pero supo resistir admirablemente. Poniéndose bien el morral como si tal cosa, se subió un poquito más el plaid. Después se echó sobre el hombro la sedosa cabellera dorada y arqueó una rubia ceja.

Las hormonas de Candy empezaron a repartir trompetitas y bolsas de serpentinas.

Se inclinó hacia delante, manteniendo cruzados los brazos debajo del pecho. Sintió cómo el borde de su escote le rozaba el pezón. «Ése es un juego al que pueden jugar dos, Albert.»

Los ojos celestes de él cambiaron instantáneamente. La gélida diversión fue reemplazada por un deseo indomable. Por un largo instante suspendido en el tiempo, Candy pensó que él iba a agachar la cabeza, cargar sobre ella y llevársela escaleras arriba en dirección a una cama.

Llena de esperanza, contuvo la respiración. Si Albert hacía tal cosa, entonces al menos ella podría calmarlo lo suficiente para conseguir que la escuchara; después, naturalmente, de que hubieran hecho el amor nueve millones de veces y sus propias hormonas hubieran sido adecuadamente tranquilizadas.

Lo observó cautelosamente; su mirada era un abierto desafío. Era una mirada de «ven aquí si te atreves». Candy no sabía que tuviera eso dentro de ella. Pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que había un montón de cosas que no había sabido que existían en su interior, hasta que conoció a Albert MacAndrew.

—No sabes a quién estás provocando —gruñó él.

—Oh, sí que lo sé —replicó ella inmediatamente—. A un cobarde. A un hombre que no se atreve a escucharme porque yo podría resultar ser un inconveniente para sus planes. Podría sembrar el desorden dentro de su pulcro mundo —se burló.

El destello que parpadeaba en los ojos de Albert se convirtió en una llama. Su mirada recorrió los senos que la postura de ella dejaba al descubierto de aquella manera tan provocativa. Candy casi jadeó ante el salvajismo que había en su expresión; todo él temblaba, vibrando con… ¿deseo reprimido, tal vez?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te tome? —preguntó él con voz áspera.

—Si es la única manera de que pueda conseguir que te estés quieto el tiempo suficiente para escucharme —replicó ella secamente.

—Si te tomara, muchacha, no hablarías, porque tu boca estaría muy ocupada con otras cosas y yo, con toda certeza, no estaría escuchándote. Así que déjalo correr de una vez, a menos que estés buscando un rápido revolcón en el brezo con un hombre que desearía no haberte puesto nunca los ojos encima.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Candy suspiró ruidosamente. Sabía que por un momento casi había tenido a Albert, casi lo había provocado para que le diera otro beso, pero la fuerza de voluntad de aquel hombre rayaba en lo asombroso.

Candy sabía que él se sentía muy atraído por ella, porque eso era algo que crepitaba en el aire entre ambos. Se consolaba con el pensamiento de que Albert debía de tener algunas dudas, porque de lo contrario no se concentraría tanto en evitarla.

Cualesquiera que fuesen las razones que pudiera tener él, transcurrían demasiados días sin que ocurriera nada, y la llegada de su prometida se aproximaba, al igual que la inminente captura de Albert.

Aunque Candy había conseguido acorralarlo en dos ocasiones, Albert había saltado a la grupa de su caballo para alejarse al galope, y hasta que ella supiera montar mejor, la escapatoria no podía ser más eficaz.

Se había sentido como una estúpida, tratando de estar en todas partes al acecho de un fugaz atisbo de Albert. La noche anterior había forzado la cerradura de su cámara, sólo para encontrarse con que él se escabullía por la ventana y escalaba el muro del maldito castillo para alejarse de ella.

Cuando Albert cayó sobre el arbusto espinoso, Candy se había quedado mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, cualquier impulso de echarse a reír firmemente aplastado por la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de voluntad para no saltar por la ventana tras él. Verlo pasearse por ahí cada día la estaba matando. Especialmente cuando llevaba un kilt, porque Candy sabía por experiencia propia que no llevaba nada debajo. Pensar en la virilidad de Albert, pesada y desnuda, colgando debajo de aquella tela hacía que se le secara la boca cada vez que lo miraba. Probablemente debido a que toda la humedad que había en su cuerpo iba hacia otro lugar.

Las correrías de Candy no habían pasado desapercibidas, y tampoco se le había pasado por alto que algunas de las sirvientas y unos cuantos guardias habían adoptado la costumbre de rondar por los alrededores del castillo, observando con nada disimulada diversión.

«El amor no conoce el orgullo…»

Sí, claro. Bueno, pues Candy White tenía su orgullo, y humillarse de aquella manera no resultaba demasiado divertido.

Sospechaba que cuando por fin consiguiera vencer la resistencia de Albert —con lo terco que era—, ella iba a estar pero que muy furiosa.

¿O acaso no sabía él lo peligroso que era hacer enfadar a una mujer?

Continuar...


	22. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Candy tenía un plan.

Infalible, hasta donde podía prever.

Había dispuesto de tiempo de sobra para reflexionar sobre sus errores tácticos. Aunque la lista era larga y abarcaba prácticamente todo lo que había hecho desde el momento en que llegó al siglo XVI , la situación no era completamente irrecuperable. Candy todavía estaba asombrada por el modo en que las emociones podían llegar a enturbiar las acciones de uno. Nunca en la vida había hecho tantas cosas estúpidas en tan rápida sucesión.

Pero ahora ya había recuperado el control de sí misma, y no tardaría en tener bajo control a Albert.

Volvería a contarle su historia, sólo que esta vez Albert escucharía hasta el último detalle: desde el momento en que él había despertado dentro de la cueva hasta el momento en que Candy lo había perdido, incluyendo lo que había comido, dicho y vestido, y lo que ella había comido, dicho y vestido. Y en algún momento del relato, Candy estaba convencida de que encontraría el catalizador que lo haría recordar. La noche anterior había dedicado varias horas a cavilar sobre las curvas temporales cerradas, junto con las flechas del tiempo cosmológicas, psicológicas y termodinámicas. Estaba convencida de que la memoria se hallaba impresa en el ADN de Albert, y a pesar de que las flechas indicaban que uno sólo podía recordar hacia delante y no hacia atrás, Candy no estaba completamente segura de creerlo.

Ahora ella iba a hacer cuanto estaba en sus manos para demostrar que la teoría se equivocaba. Después de todo, los cuantos rara vez eran predecibles. El mismo Richard Feynman, ganador del premio Nobel de Física por sus trabajos sobre la electrodinámica de los cuantos, había mantenido que nadie entendía realmente la teoría cuántica. La teoría matemática era enormemente distinta del mundo implicado por semejantes ecuaciones.

Candy había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca había habido dos Albert, sino meramente dos manifestaciones tetradimensionales de un solo conjunto de células. Había sido algo parecido a lo que le ocurría a un haz de luz solitario cuando era refractado por un prisma: el haz de luz era Albert y el prisma, la cuarta dimensión. Aunque ese único haz apuntado hacia el prisma se refractaria en múltiples direcciones, seguiría siendo una única fuente de luz. En el caso de que esa luz fuera una persona, ¿qué razón podía haber para que sus células no conservaran la huella de su viaje alternativo? Si el recuerdo se encontraba allí, entonces el acto de recordar quizá crearía demasiada confusión, y por eso la mente trataría de descomponer aquellos recuerdos etiquetándolos como «sueños»; si llegaban a ser recordados, entonces se verían descartados como meras imaginaciones nocturnas.

Albert iba a escuchar hasta la última palabra, aunque para ello Candy tuviese que quedarse afónica de tanto hablar.

Y sabía cómo y cuándo iba a hacer él tal cosa, pensó con satisfacción mientras se ponía la lanza debajo del brazo. Ella podía ser pequeña, pero no era inofensiva. No más sentirse dolida porque su presencia no surtía efecto alguno, no más perder el tiempo andándose con rodeos. Había llegado el momento de librar batalla.

—Entra ahí e inténtalo —le dijo Candy al guardia.

Él la miró, no muy convencido.

—Adelante, tú limítate a intentarlo —dijo ella con voz malhumorada—No voy a hacerte daño.

El guardia miró a Silvan, quien estaba apoyado en la pared y sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

Al verlo asentir, el guardia suspiró e hizo lo que se le decía.

—¿Puedes salir? —preguntó Candy pasados unos instantes. Hubo un ruido de golpes sordos, patadas y puñetazos, y luego:

—No, mi señora, no puedo.

—Inténtalo con más energía —lo animó Candy.

Más golpes sordos. Juramentos murmurados en voz baja.

«Estupendo —pensó Candy—. Perfecto.»

Ella y Silvan intercambiaron sonrisas llenas de satisfacción.

Albert bajaba por la escalera sin que sus pies descalzos hicieran ningún ruido sobre las piedras. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y aunque Candy estaba dormida, la cautela siempre era aconsejable con ella presente en el castillo. Albert la había oído entrar en su cámara al anochecer, probar la puerta que comunicaba los dos aposentos, y luego suspirar y apoyarse en ella cuando descubrió que la barricada seguía allí. Las cuerdas de la cama habían gemido durante un rato mientras Candy se volvía de un lado a otro encima de ellas, pero finalmente todo había quedado en silencio.

Entonces Albert se había desperezado en su cama, las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza mientras se negaba a pensar en Candy durmiendo desnuda al otro lado de la pared. Pero la parte realmente complicada del negarse a pensar en algo era que tenías que pensar en ello para así recordarte en qué no debías pensar.

Y él sabía que Candy lo haría. Dormiría sin llevar nada puesto. Candy era una muchachita muy sensual a la que le encantaría sentir el sedoso deslizarse de los cobertores por encima de su cremosa y delicada piel. Resbalando con una suave abrasión aterciopelada sobre sus pezones fruncidos y enredándose alrededor de sus caderas, probablemente mientras ella cambiaba de postura y se daba la vuelta para disfrutar…

Exasperado, Albert sacudió la cabeza con una salvaje energía. Dios, iba a enloquecer, y no había que darle más vueltas.

Probablemente fuese debido al hecho de que no había ni un solo momento en el que dejaran de espiarlo. Candy creía que él no sabía que siempre andaba al acecho a su alrededor para observar lo que hacía, pero él lo sabía. Aquella muchacha era un calor viviente que se paseaba por el castillo, toda ella tentación y suculentas curvas.

De ahí el sigilo con el que se movía Albert mientras se disponía a hacer sus necesidades. Podía haber salido fuera, pero encontraba enormemente irritante que se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en ello aunque sólo fuese por un instante. ¡Era su castillo, por Amergin! Candy estaba consiguiendo que se comportase de una manera decididamente irracional.

Cuando doblaba la esquina, el dedo gordo de su pie chocó con algo y Albert maldijo en cinco lenguas. Mirando hacia abajo, tomó nota de que debía hacer que aquel montón de lanzas fuera llevado a la armería. No podía imaginar qué hacían apiladas junto a la escalera.

Sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que mascullaba en voz baja, Albert recorrió la escasa distancia que lo separaba del final del pasillo y se metió en el excusado.

«¡Ajá! —gritó Candy silenciosamente—. ¡Por fin!» Se dejó caer al pasillo desde el arco de piedra. La gente rara vez miraba hacia arriba, y la oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo le había proporcionado un camuflaje añadido. Candy tomó tierra grácilmente sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, corrió a la sala y cogió varias lanzas de acero del montón que había junto a la pared de la escalera.

Regresando sin hacer ningún ruido a la puerta del excusado, puso un extremo de la lanza en la pared de piedra y luego, con mucho cuidado y silenciosamente, la dejó bien encajada allí. Candy sabía todo lo que hay que saber sobre los equilibrios y los puntos de presión.

Dos, luego tres, después cinco lanzas, aunque había bastado con dos para mantener encerrado en el excusado a aquel robusto guardia que la había ayudado antes. Pero Albert era enorme, y Candy no iba a correr el riesgo de que hiciera desplomarse la puerta sobre su cabeza.

Una risita fue creciendo dentro de ella. Dejar atrapado al laird del castillo dentro de su propio excusado era algo que casaba muy bien con su sentido del humor. Aunque bien pensado, el hecho de que hubiera pasado las tres últimas noches sin dormir, esperando a que Albert decidiese hacer una excursión nocturna, probablemente también tuviera algo que ver con ello.

Candy se apartó de la puerta y entró en la Gran Sala, pensando en dar a Albert unos cuantos minutos de intimidad y el tiempo suficiente para que descubriese que estaba encerrado y desahogara lo peor de su furia.

No tardó en descubrir que había subestimado lamentablemente lo terrible que podía llegar a ser ese «lo peor».

Albert se pasó una mano por los cabellos y buscó a tientas la puerta en la oscuridad. Cuando la puerta se negó a ceder bajo su mano, una parte de él no se sintió nada sorprendida. Pero otra parte acogió el hecho con una especie de alegre resignación.

¿Candy quería batalla? Pues batalla tendría. Poder ajustarle las cuentas de una vez por todas iba a ser un auténtico placer para él. En cuanto hubiera arrancado la puerta de su marco, Albert se vengaría con un alegre abandono sobre el cuerpecito de aquella muchacha. No más honorables «no te tocaré porque estoy prometido».

No, claro que la tocaría. En cualquier maldito lugar y de cualquier maldita manera que quisiese. Tantas veces como quisiera hacerlo.

Hasta que ella suplicara y gimotease debajo de él.

¿Candy había estado tratando de hacerlo enloquecer? Bueno, pues Albert dejaría de resistirse. Actuaría como el animal que ella le había hecho sentir que era. Al diablo con Anya, al diablo con el deber y el honor, al diablo con la disciplina.

Necesitaba poseerla. Sí, tenía que poseer a Candy. Ya.

Albert estrelló su cuerpo contra la puerta. Ésta apenas tembló.

Con un alarido, Albert volvió a lanzarse contra ella. Y otra vez, y otra más.

La puerta no cedió ni un pelo, Furioso, Albert la aporreó con los puños por encima de su cabeza. Otro estremecimiento, pero nada significativo.

Dando un paso atrás, Albert contempló la puerta con mirada recelosa y trató de sofocar un pequeño brote de temor dentro de él. ¿Sería posible que aquella astuta muchacha hubiera encajado alguna clase de sujeciones entre el muro y la pared por toda la longitud del hueco hasta arriba de todo? ¡Dios, nunca saldría de allí! Albert sabía lo sólida que era la puerta, cortada con un grueso especial para garantizar la intimidad.

—¡Abre! —rugió, golpeando la puerta con el puño.

Nada.

—Muchacha, si abres esta puerta ahora mismo, te dejaré de una pieza, pero te juro que si me mantienes encerrado aquí dentro un solo instante más, te arrancaré todos tus miembrecitos uno tras otro— amenazó Albert.

Silencio.

—¡Muchacha! ¡Jovencita! ¡Candiceeee!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Candy contemplaba las cinco lanzas colocadas en distintos ángulos entre la puerta y el muro de piedra. Ah, no, ni soñarlo. Albert nunca saldría de allí. No hasta que ella estuviera lista.

Pero el modo en que se estremecía la puerta cada vez que el cuerpo de Albert chocaba contra ella resultaba bastante impresionante.

—Quizá tengas que dejarlo gritar hasta que se haya quedado sin voz, querida —dijo Silvan, inclinándose sobre la balaustrada.

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, Silvan. No pretendía despertarte.

Él sonrió, y Candy comprendió de dónde había sacado Albert aquella sonrisa tan maliciosa que tenía.

—Ver cómo mi hijo es atrapado dentro de un excusado por una muchachita es algo que no me hubiese perdido por nada del mundo. Que tengas mucha suerte con tu plan, querida —dijo con una última sonrisa, y después se fue.

Candy contempló la puerta que se estremecía, y luego se apretó los oídos con las manos y se sentó a esperar.

—Te he traído café, moza —gritó Pauna.

—Gracias, Pauna —gritó Candy a su vez.

Las dos dieron un salto ante el siguiente rugido lleno de rabia procedente de detrás de la puerta del excusado.

—¿Eres tú, Pauba? —atronó Albert.

Pauna se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, soy yo. Le he traído café a la muchacha.

—Estás despedida. Se acabó. Esto es el fin. Sal pitando de mi castillo. Vete de aquí.

Pauna puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió a Candy.

—¿Querrás desayunar, muchacha? —dijo dulcemente, lo bastante alto para que Albert pudiera oírlo.

Otro rugido.

A las diez de la mañana Candy pensó que Albert ya no tardaría mucho en estar preparado para hablar. Había amenazado, alardeado, incluso tratado de convencerla con dulces palabras. Luego había empezado el soborno. Albert la dejaría vivir si lo dejaba salir inmediatamente. Le daría tres caballos, dos ovejas y una vaca. Le daría una bolsa llena de monedas, tres caballos, dos ovejas, no sólo una vaca cualquiera sino una vaca lechera, y además la dejaría instalada en cualquier lugar de Inglaterra, sólo con que se fuera de su castillo y no volviera a molestarlo durante el resto de su vida. La única oferta o amenaza que había despertado un interés momentáneo en ella fue cuando Albert gritó que iba a hacerle el amor «hasta que tus flacas piernas se te desprendan del cuerpo».

Bueno, entonces sí que podría considerarse la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Pero ahora Albert ya llevaba quince minutos callado.

Candy contempló la puerta, sabiendo que no debía avivar su pequeña discusión. Eso minaría su posición dominante.

No, primero Albert tenía que dirigirse a ella en un tono razonable.

Y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que él dijera:

—Estar aquí dentro no tiene nada de placentero, muchacha.

Sonaba bastante enfurruñado. Candy contuvo la risa.

—Estar aquí fuera tampoco tiene nada de placentero —replicó—. ¿Te das cuenta de que he pasado las tres últimas noches levantada esperando a que fueras al cuarto de baño? Empezaba a pensar que nunca lo hacías.

Gruñido.

Candy suspiró y apretó la puerta con la mano, como para calmar a Albert. O para estar más cerca de él. Aquello era lo más cerca que habían llegado a estar en días, con sólo una puerta entre ellos.

—Ya sé que no es muy agradable, pero era la única manera que se me ocurrió de conseguir que me escucharas. Escapaste de tu cámara; ¿dónde si no podía dejarte atrapado?

—Déjame salir, y escucharé cualquier cosa que desees decirme —dijo él rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente.

—No voy a morder ese anzuelo, Albert —dijo ella, sentándose en el suelo de piedra. Ataviada con los calzones de cuero de alguien que había crecido demasiado para poder llevarlos, cruzó cómodamente las piernas y apoyó la espalda en la puerta. Ya llevaba aquellos calzones por la noche, junto con una amplia camisa de lino, cuando se agarraba al arco de piedra encima del excusado.

—Con mucha crema de leche, Candy, como a ti te gustan —dijo Pauna, depositando junto a ella un cuenco lleno de gachas, melocotones y crema de leche.

Un rugido desde detrás de la puerta.

—¿Le has servido un plato de gachas?

—Eso no es asunto de tu incumbencia —replicó Pauna sin perder la calma.

—Lo siento, Albert —dijo Candy conciliadoramente—, pero la culpa de todo esto la tienes tú. Si hubieras estado dispuesto aunque sólo fuese una vez a sentarte y tomar un poco de café o desayunar conmigo y hablar, ahora yo no tendría que hacer esto. Pero el tiempo no deja de transcurrir y necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas. Ahora Pauna se va, y sólo estaremos tú y yo.

Silencio. Que se prolongó, cargado de tensión.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, muchacha? —dijo Albert finalmente con voz cansada.

—Lo que quiero es que me escuches. Voy a contarte todo lo que puedo recordar acerca del tiempo que pasamos juntos en el futuro. He pensado mucho en ello, y tiene que haber algo que te haga recordar. Es posible que yo simplemente esté pasando por alto lo que quiera que sea ese algo.

Candy oyó un suspiro descomunal procedente de detrás de la puerta.

—Muy bien, muchacha. Oigámoslo todo esta vez.

Albert se sentó en el suelo del excusado con los pies extendidos, los brazos cruzados encima del pecho y la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Luego cerró los ojos y esperó a que ella empezara a hablar. Se había agotado entregándose a la furia. Aunque de muy mala gana, admiraba la persistencia y la determinación de Candy. El ataque de rabia que acababa de tener hubiese aterrorizado a cualquier otra muchacha. Mientras él se enfurecía y se lanzaba contra la puerta, imaginaba a Candy de pie al otro lado, los brazos cruzados bajo sus preciosos pechos y golpeando suavemente el suelo con un pie mientras esperaba pacientemente a que él se calmara. Había esperado durante horas, porque Albert sentía que podía haber transcurrido la mitad de un día.

Candy era formidable.

Y por Amergin, un poco demasiado lista para estar completamente perturbada.

«Tú ya sabes que ella no está perturbada. ¿Por qué no lo admites?»

«Porque si no está perturbada, entonces está diciendo la verdad.»

«¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto eso?»

Albert no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. No tenía ni idea de por qué aquella muchacha lo convertía en un idiota balbuceante.

—Tengo veinticinco años —le oyó decir a Candy a través de la puerta.

—¿Tan mayor eres? —se burló—. Mi prometida sólo tiene quince.

Sonrió cuando ella gruñó.

—En mi siglo a eso se le llama violar a una menor de edad —dijo después con un filo cortante en la voz.

«Menor de edad», caviló Albert. Otra frase más que no estaba del todo clara.

—Eso significa que puedes ir a la cárcel por ello —añadió ella.

Albert resopló.

—¿Por qué iba a importarme tu edad? ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu historia?

—Vas a disfrutar de la versión larga con unos cuantos antecedentes. Y ahora, no hables.

Albert guardó silencio, descubriendo que tenía curiosidad por saber qué le contaría ella.

—Fui de vacaciones a Escocia, sin saber que se trataba de un circuito turístico para personas de la tercera edad…

Pasado un rato, Albert dejó que su cuerpo fuera relajándose contra la puerta y escuchó en silencio. Basándose en cómo sonaba la voz de Candy imaginó que ella estaría sentada de una manera muy parecida a como lo estaba él ahora, con la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta mientras le hablaba por encima del hombro.

Albert decidió que le gustaba el sonido de su voz. Era baja, melodiosa, firme y llena de confianza. Se preguntó por qué no había reparado nunca en ello antes. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que la voz de Candy contenía un grado de seguridad en sí misma que tenía que provenir de algún sitio?

Quizá porque siempre que ella le hablaba, él se encontraba irremediablemente distraído por la atracción que sentía hacia Candy, pero ahora… dado que no podía verla, sus otros sentidos se aguzaban.

Sí, Candy tenía una voz preciosa, y le gustaría mucho oírle cantar una antigua balada, pensó, o quizás una canción de cuna a sus hijos…

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en las palabras de Candy, no en aquellos pensamientos tan insensatos.

Pauna le tendió silenciosamente otro tazón de café a Candy y luego se fue sin hacer ningún ruido.

—Y subimos colina arriba hasta las piedras, pero tu castillo había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba eran los fundamentos y unos cuantos muros desmoronados.

—¿En qué fecha te envié a través de las piedras?

—El veintiuno de septiembre. Tú lo llamaste Mabon, y es el equinoccio de otoño.

Albert tragó aire con un jadeo ahogado. Lo de que las piedras sólo podían ser utilizadas durante los solsticios y los equinoccios no era algo que se relatara habitualmente en las leyendas.

—¿Y cómo utilicé las piedras? —quiso saber.

—No vayas por delante de mí —se quejó ella.

—Bueno, cuéntamelo y luego vuelve atrás. ¿Cómo utilicé las piedras?

Encima de Candy, detrás de la balaustrada, Silvan y Pauna escuchaban sentados en el suelo. Pauna se encontraba un poco sonrojada debido a sus muchas carreras desde donde estaba sentada Candy hasta el interior de la cocina, escalera de la servidumbre arriba, y un último rodeo para volver a reunirse con Silvan. Todo ello tan silenciosamente como un ratón.

—Me parece que no deberías oír… —susurró Silvan, pero se calló abruptamente cuando Pauna le acercó la boca al oído.

—Si piensas que he vivido aquí durante doce años y no he llegado a saber lo que sois los MacAndrew, anciano, es que eres más bobo de lo que Albert piensa que es Candy.

Silvan abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo también puedo leer, sabes —murmuró Pauna con seriedad.

Los ojos de Silvan se hicieron enormes.

—¿Puedes leer?

—Chst. Nos lo estamos perdiendo.

—Recogiste unas cuantas rocas de pintura. Las abriste dentro del círculo y luego trazaste fórmulas y símbolos sobre las caras interiores de las trece piedras.

Un escalofrío rozó la columna vertebral de Albert.

—Luego pintaste tres símbolos más sobre la losa. Y esperamos a que llegara la medianoche.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Albert.

¿Cómo podía tener conocimiento Candy de tales cosas? Las leyendas insinuaban que las piedras eran utilizadas para viajar, pero nadie (salvo él mismo, Anthony y Silvan) sabía cómo se viajaba a través de ellas. Excepto que ahora, Candy White también lo sabía.

—¿Te acuerdas de los símbolos? —preguntó ásperamente.

Candy le describió varios de ellos, y sus descripciones, aunque incompletas, fueron lo bastante precisas como para poner profundamente nervioso a Albert.

Su mente rechazaba lo que había oído, y buscó algo sólido en lo que pensar. Algo menos inquietante. De pronto sonrió, porque había dado con un asunto magnífico. No le cabía ninguna duda de que ella intentaría cambiar rápidamente de tema.

—Afirmaste que te despojé de tu virginidad. ¿Cuándo te hice el amor, muchacha? —dijo con voz enronquecida, volviendo su boca hacia la puerta.

Candy seguía sentada al otro lado y volvió la boca hacia la puerta. La besó y luego se sintió tremendamente ridícula, pero a juzgar por el sonido de la voz de Albert, parecía como si él también estuviera sentado con la espalda dirigida hacia la puerta. Y esta vez su voz había sonado más próxima, como si Albert hubiera vuelto su boca hacia ella.

—Dentro de las piedras, justo antes de que pasáramos por ellas.

—¿Sabía yo que eras virgen?

—No —susurró ella.

—¿Qué?

—No —dijo ella, más alto.

—¿Me engañaste?

—No, es sólo que no pensé que fuese algo lo bastante importante como para mencionarlo —dijo ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Tonterías. A veces no decir toda la verdad es lo mismo que mentir.

Candy torció el gesto, no le gustaba nada que sus propias palabras le fueran arrojadas a la cara.

—Temía que no quisieras hacerme el amor si lo sabías —admitió.

«Y tú temías que te dejara si llegaba a saber la verdad acerca de ti—pensó—. Menuda pareja estábamos hechos.»

—¿Por qué seguías siendo doncella a los veinticinco años?

—Yo… nunca encontré al hombre apropiado.

—¿Y cuál sería el hombre apropiado para ti, Candy White?

—No creo que eso tenga nada que ver con…

—Pero sin duda tendrás a bien concederme unas cuantas mercedes, habida cuenta de dónde me has mantenido atrapado durante todo el día.

—Oh, está bien —dijo ella de mala gana—. El hombre apropiado…, veamos, sería inteligente, pero también sabría pasarlo bien. Tendría un buen corazón y sería fiel…

—¿La fidelidad es importante para ti?

—Mucho. Yo no soy de las que comparten. Si él es mi hombre, entonces es mío y de nadie más.

Candy pudo adivinar una sonrisa en la voz de Albert cuando dijo:

—Continúa.

—Bueno, le gustarían las cosas sencillas. Como el buen café y la buena comida. Una familia…

—¿Quieres tener hijos?

—Docenas —suspiró ella.

—¿Les enseñarías a leer y ese tipo de cosas?

Candy inspiró profundamente al tiempo que se le velaban los ojos. La vida requería un equilibrio muy delicado, y la suya había estado lamentablemente desequilibrada. Sí, ella sabía muy bien qué les enseñaría a sus hijos.

—Les enseñaría a leer y a soñar y a mirar las estrellas y hacerse preguntas. Les enseñaría el valor de la imaginación. Les enseñaría a poner tanto interés en el juego como en el trabajo. —Suspiró pesadamente antes de añadir en voz baja— Y les enseñaría que ni todo el cerebro del mundo puede sustituir el amor.

Lo oyó tragar aire con un jadeo ahogado. Después Albert guardó silencio durante un buen rato, como si las palabras de Candy hubieran significado mucho para él.

—¿De verdad crees que el amor es lo más importante?

—Sé que lo es.

Candy había aprendido toda clase de lecciones en Escocia. Una carrera, el éxito, las aclamaciones de los críticos: nada de todo eso significaba gran cosa sin amor. El amor era el ingrediente necesario que había estado ausente durante toda su vida.

—¿Cómo te hice el amor, Candice White?

Los labios de Candy se separaron en un suave gemido. Aquellas palabras tan simples que acababa de decir Albert habían hecho que una súbita oleada de calor le recorriera el cuerpo. Estaba empezando a sonar como su Albert. Aquella conversación tan íntima iba derritiendo a Candy, y quizá también estuviese derritiendo las defensas de Albert.

—¿Cómo, Candy? Cuéntame cómo te hice el amor. Cuéntamelo con mucho detalle.

Candy se humedeció los labios y empezó a hablar, bajando la voz hasta adoptar un tono lleno de intimidad.

Silvan le cogió la mano a Pauna y tiró de ella.

«No», articularon los labios de Pauna.

«No podemos escuchar esto —respondió él, también en silencio—. No es correcto.»

«Al diablo con lo que es correcto, anciano. Yo no me voy de aquí.»

Sus labios se fruncieron en una terca mueca mientras lo miraba resueltamente.

Silvan se quedó boquiabierto pero, después de unos instantes, volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

Y cuando Candy habló, sintió con ella una suerte de intimidad al imaginar que era Pauna quien le contaba con tal lujo de detalles cómo le había hecho el amor. Al principio mantuvo la barbilla firmemente bajada y los ojos apartados de Pauna, pero pasado un rato se atrevió a mirarla disimuladamente.

Pauna no desvió la vista.

Dos ojos azules se encontraron con otros dos ojos azules y les sostuvieron la mirada.

El corazón de Silvan latió con fuerza.

—Y entonces me dijiste algo, al final, que nunca olvidaré. Dijiste las palabras más dulces que se puedan imaginar, y fue como si esas palabras vibraran a través de mí. Las dijiste con esa voz tan rara que tienes.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Albert se llevó la mano a la polla. Su kilt estaba apartado a un lado, sus piernas se hallaban separadas y la palma de su mano permanecía inmóvil alrededor de su miembro. Estaba tan excitado que pensó que iba a estallar. Candy le había contado con todo detalle cómo él le había hecho el amor, y había sido la experiencia más erótica que Albert hubiera vivido jamás. Sentado en la oscuridad mientras veía las imágenes con los ojos de su mente, había sentido como si estuviera reviviéndola. Su mente había añadido detalles que ella no mencionó, detalles que sólo podían haber surgido de su imaginación o de algún recuerdo profundamente enterrado. Albert no lo sabía.

Le daba igual.

Que ella estuviera mintiendo o dijera la verdad también había dejado de tener importancia. Albert quería poseer a Candy White de un modo que desafiaba a la razón, de un modo que él se negaba a seguir cuestionando.

Admiraba su tenacidad; la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser; lo hacía reír, lo ponía furioso. Candy no se arredraba ante nada; sabía que él era un druida y aun así lo deseaba de todas maneras.

Por Amergin, él —Albert MacAndrew, tres veces frustrado—estaba siendo perseguido por una mujer que sabía lo que era.

Albert ya no podía recordar por qué se le había resistido.

De pronto se encontró debatiéndose con un intenso deseo de llegar a estar completo, de encontrar la liberación; una liberación que había necesitado desesperadamente desde el momento en que ella entró en su casa. Pero no, no de una manera tan vacía. Albert quería que tuviese lugar con ella. Dentro de ella.

—Lo que dijiste fue tan romántico —dijo ella con un leve suspiro.

—Um-hmmmm —consiguió llegar a proferir él.

Cuando Candy volvió a hablar, necesitó unos momentos para poder entender sus palabras.

Y cuando lo hizo se levantó de un salto, rugiendo, pero ella prosiguió:

—Si algo debe perderse, será mi honor por el tuyo. Si algo debe quedar olvidado, será mi alma por la tuya. Si la muerte vuelve a venir, será mi vida por la tuya. He sido entregado. Eso fue lo que dijiste.

Mientras ella terminaba de hablar, Albert se dobló sobre sí mismo. Un chispazo de luz y calor creció dentro de él y se extendió rápidamente por todo su ser y lo envolvió. No podía hablar, apenas si podía respirar, mientras una ola de emoción tras otra caían sobre él…

Candy se dobló sobre sí misma mientras una ola de intensa emoción se desplomaba sobre ella. Se sentía rara, realmente extraña, como si acabara de decir algo irrevocable…

—Oh, Pauna, por Cristo —susurró Silvan, estupefacto tanto por las palabras de Candy como porque acababa de darse cuenta de que le tenía cogida la mano a Pauna, y ella lo permitía—. Acaba de casarse con él.

—¿Casarse?

Los dedos de Pauna se tensaron sobre los suyos.

—Sí, los votos de los druidas. Yo nunca he hecho ese hechizo, ni siquiera cuando contraje matrimonio con mi esposa.

Los labios de Pauna se separaron en un silencioso «por qué», pero entonces ambos miraron sin aliento por encima de la balaustrada, ardiendo en deseos de oír lo que sucedería a continuación.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

—Ejem —dijo Albert después de un buen rato—. ¿Ya sabes que acabas de casarte conmigo, muchacha?

—¿Qué? —gritó Candy.

—¿Harías el favor de dejar salir a tu esposo del excusado?

Candy estaba atónita. ¿Se había casado con Albert mediante aquellas palabras?

—Lo que me acabas de decir eran los votos matrimoniales de los druidas, un hechizo que sirve para unir, y no entiendo cómo has llegado a tener conocimiento de esas palabras, pero…

¡Dios, Albert seguía sin recordar!, comprendió Candy sintiendo que se le caía el alma a los pies, a pesar de que ella se lo había contado todo, hasta los más pequeños detalles.

—¡Las sé porque tú me las dijiste, so bobo! Y no sabía que me estaba casando contigo…

—No pienses que ahora podrás echarte atrás —dijo él obstinadamente.

—No intento echarme…

—¿No? —exclamó él.

—¿Quieres estar casado conmigo? ¿Sin recordar siquiera?

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Estamos casados. Nada puede deshacer eso. Más vale que vayas acostumbrándote a ello.

Golpeó la puerta con el puño para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Y ¿qué pasa con tu prometida?

Albert masculló algo acerca de su prometida que llenó de alegría el corazón de Candy.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, muchacha. Si lo que tú aseguras que sucedió realmente sucedió, entonces no entiendo por qué no tejí un hechizo para que me lo hicieras saber. Tendría que haber sabido que existía la posibilidad de que yo no consiguiera regresar. Estoy seguro de que te hubiese dado un hechizo de la memoria.

—¿Un he-hechizo de la m-m-memoria? —tartamudeó Candy.

¿Podría haberse tratado desde el primer momento de algo tan simple? ¿Tenía ella la llave para hacerle recordar, pero él no le había explicado cómo utilizarla? ¿Qué era lo que ella todavía no le había dicho? Había dejado a un lado deliberadamente unos cuantos detalles para tener algo con lo que pudiera ponerlo a prueba cuando de pronto Albert afirmara que ya se acordaba de todo. Candy cerró los ojos, se concentró y se puso a rebuscar entre los detalles. ¡Oh!

«¿Tienes buena memoria, Candy White?», le había preguntado él dentro del coche cuando se aproximaban a Ban Drochaid.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Como algo que rimaba? —chilló.

—Podría haber rimado.

—Si me hubieras dado semejante hechizo, ¿me habrías explicado cómo tenía que utilizarlo? —dijo ella acusadoramente.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego él admitió:

—Lo más probable es que no te lo hubiera contado hasta el último momento.

—¿Y si en el último momento tú te hubieras derretido? —insistió ella.

Hubo una brusca inspiración a la que siguió un prolongado silencio detrás de la puerta. Luego:

—¡Di tu poema si tienes uno! —exclamó Albert.

Candy se dio la vuelta y se quedó de cara a la puerta, y luego apoyó las palmas y la mejilla contra ella.

En voz baja pero muy clara, habló.

Albert estaba vuelto de cara hacia la puerta, con las palmas puestas encima de la fría madera y la mejilla pegada a ella. Había susurrado los votos del matrimonio druida a modo de respuesta un instante después de que los hubiera dicho Candy. Ahora ya no había forma de que ella pudiese huir de él. El compromiso anterior de Albert no significaba nada. Estaba casado. Los votos con los que se unían los druidas nunca podían ser rotos, porque para los druidas no existía el divorcio.

Se armó de valor y esperó las palabras de Candy, asustado y lleno de esperanza al mismo tiempo.

Su melodiosa voz llegó claramente hasta él desde el otro lado de la puerta. Y mientras ella hablaba, las palabras temblaron a través de él, mezclando pasado y futuro con una mano de almirez y un mortero cósmicos.

«Allá donde vas tú voy yo, dos llamas encendidas por la misma ascua; el tiempo vuela hacia delante y el tiempo vuela hacia atrás, dondequiera que estés, recuerda.»

Doblándose sobre sí mismo, Albert cayó al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

«Oh, Dios —pensó—, se me va a partir la cabeza por la mitad.» Sentía como si estuviera siendo roto en dos, o como si ya hubiera sido partido y alguna fuerza invisible estuviera tratando de estrujar aquellas dos partes para que volvieran a quedar unidas.

Resistirse a ello era puro instinto.

Palabras procedentes de un lugar perdido en el fondo de los sueños lo abofetearon:

«No confías en mí.»

«Confío en ti, moza. Estoy confiando en ti mucho más de lo que tú nunca podrás llegar a saber.» Pero no lo hacía. Temía que iba a perderla.

Luego hubo imágenes:

Otro fugaz atisbo de aquellos calzones azules, una Candy desnuda debajo de él, encima de él. Un trozo de cinta escarlata entre los dientes de Albert. El puente blanco.

«Me combatirías hasta la muerte.» Los labios de la falsificación se movieron sin que llegaran a producir sonido alguno.

«Ya veo. Sí, ahora veo por qué sólo uno sobrevive. No es la naturaleza la que es innatamente distinta, sino nuestro propio miedo el que hace que uno de nosotros destruya al otro. Acéptame, te lo ruego. Déjanos existir a ambos.»

«Nunca te aceptaré», rugió Albert.

Había luchado, salvaje y victoriosamente.

«Déjanos existir a ambos.»

Albert recurrió a su voluntad de druida, obligándose a relajar sus defensas, obligándose a someterse.

«Amala», susurró su imitación.

—Oh, Candy —jadeó Candy—. Mi amada Candy.

Candy contempló la puerta cautelosamente. No había vuelto a haber ni un solo sonido detrás de ella desde el momento en que recitó el poema.

Preocupada, arañó la madera.

—¿Albert? —preguntó nerviosamente.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Albert, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Candy, muchacha, abre esta puerta ahora mismo —ordenó él. Sonaba agotado, sin aliento.

—Primero tienes que responder a unas cuantas preguntas —dijo ella para ganar tiempo, queriendo saber quién saldría del excusado—¿Cuál era el nombre de la tienda…?

—Barrett's —dijo él impacientemente.

—¿Qué quisiste que te comprara en esa tienda para ponértelo?

—Quería unos calzones púrpura y una camisa púrpura, y tú me diste una camiseta negra y unos calzones negros y unos zapatos blancos muy duros. Yo no cabía dentro de tus calzones azules y amenazaste con que me asoldarías a entrar en ellos utilizando mi espada. —Su voz se hizo más fuerte y se llenó de satisfacción—. Pero recuerdo que tus amenazas cesaron en cuanto te besé a conciencia. Después de eso te mostraste mucho mejor dispuesta hacia mí.

Candy se sonrojó al tiempo que recordaba el apasionamiento con el que ella había respondido a su beso. Un temblor de excitación recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¡Volvía a ser su Albert!

—¿Cómo se llamaba aquella vendedora de Barrett's? La que no era nada atractiva y no paraba de meterse conmigo —añadió, arrugando la nariz.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea. Yo sólo tenía ojos para ti, muchacha.

¡Oh, Dios, qué gran respuesta!

—¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Un velo de lágrimas oscureció los ojos de Candy mientras se levantaba de un salto para golpear la lanza de arriba y hacerla caer. La lanza chocó ruidosamente con el suelo, seguida por la segunda.

—Y ¿qué ropa llevaba yo cuando me hiciste el amor? —dijo mientras apartaba a patadas la tercera y la cuarta lanza, todavía incapaz de creer que volviera a tenerlo consigo.

—¿Cuando te hice el amor? —ronroneó él a través de la puerta— Nada. Pero antes de eso llevabas unos calzones de color marrón cortados a la altura de la rodilla, una camisa cortada por la cintura, unas botas llamadas Timberland, unos calcetines llamados Polo Sport, y una cinta roja que yo…

Candy abrió la puerta.

—Que tú me quitaste con tus dientes y tu lengua —gritó.

—¡Candice!

Albert la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó, un profundo beso salido del alma que la abrasó desde la cabeza hasta los pies con una súbita oleada de calor.

Cuando Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, él le puso las manos debajo de las nalgas, la levantó del suelo y se puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura. Candy apretó los tobillos por detrás de él. Albert nunca volvería a alejarse de ella.

—Me deseas, muchacha. Sabiendo todo lo que soy —dijo Albert con incredulidad.

—Siempre te desearé —murmuró ella contra su boca.

Él rió, exultante.

Su reunión no tuvo nada de suave. Candy tiró del kilt de Albert y él tiró de los calzones que llevaba ella, y la ropa voló en todas direcciones hasta que, jadeando para recuperar el aliento entre beso y beso, ambos estuvieron desnudos junto a la escalera en la Gran Sala. Candy alzó la mirada hacia él, y al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraban abrió mucho los ojos con la respiración súbitamente entrecortada. Luego su mirada recorrió el increíble cuerpo de Albert y olvidó no sólo dónde estaba sino en qué siglo se hallaba. No había nada más que él.

Con un súbito destello en sus ojos celestes, él la cogió de la mano y la llevó corredor abajo hasta la despensa, donde cerró la puerta de una patada y luego hizo retroceder a Candy hasta la pared, dejando que sus ropas quedaran esparcidas por la sala.

Candy apoyó las palmas de las manos en su musculoso pecho y suspiró de placer. No se cansaba de tocarlo. Durante todo el tiempo en que él no la había reconocido, tener que mirarlo cada día sin poder besarlo y acariciarlo había sido la peor de las torturas. Candy tenía mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar, y empezó a subir las manos hacia sus hombros para luego bajarlas por su espalda hasta llegar a sus musculosas caderas. La piel de Albert era terciopelo encima de acero, olía a hombre y a especias y a la fantasía de cada mujer.

—Ah, Dios, muchacha, te he echado de menos.

Albert tomó su boca sin perder un instante, enmarcándole la cara con las manos mientras la besaba tan profundamente que Candy no pudo respirar, hasta que él le llenó los pulmones con su propio aliento.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —gimoteó ella.

—Oh, Candy —susurró él—, no sabes cómo lamento no haberte creído cuando…

—Ya te disculparás luego. ¡Ahora bésame!

La carcajada que salió de los labios de Albert resonó con intensos timbres eróticos en la oscura despensa. Puso a Candy encima de unos sacos de trigo y se inclinó sobre ella, suspendiendo su peso encima de sus antebrazos. Y la besó. Con besos lentos e intensamente íntimos, y con vertiginosos torrentes de besos que no podían ser más profundos. Candy bebió de él como si Albert fuese el aire que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Sintiendo que toda ella se derretía sobre los sacos, gimió cuando el musculoso muslo de él se deslizó entre sus piernas. Albert dejó un cálido sendero de húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello, por encima de sus clavículas, a través de sus hombros. Candy pasó las piernas alrededor de las suyas, restregándose lujuriosamente contra él al tiempo que saboreaba el deslizarse de su cuerpo resbaladizo.

Albert bajó la mirada hacia Candy y quedó maravillado.

Era tan hermosa; sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando de pasión, sus labios entreabiertos en un suave jadeo. Candy era su compañera del alma, inteligente, bella y tenaz. Albert la amaría hasta su último aliento, y más allá de él si tal cosa era posible para un druida y su compañera. Utilizaría su cuerpo para mostrarle todas las cosas que sentía por ella, y entonces Candy tal vez murmuraría aquellas palabras llenas de ternura que él tanto había anhelado oír dentro del círculo de piedras cuando ella le entregó su virginidad.

Candy gimoteó cuando él restregó su mandíbula sin afeitar contra sus pezones. Se arqueó hacia arriba, deseosa de tener más. Albert cambió la posición de su cuerpo de tal manera que su gruesa y cálida lengua pasó a reposar entre los muslos de Candy, y empezó a mover las caderas en una lenta serie de acometidas.

Entonces se echó atrás, haciendo que ella se pusiera frenética con su retirada, y procedió a paladearla desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

Empezando por las puntas de éstos.

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un súbito éxtasis. Largas, aterciopeladas pasadas de la lengua de Albert sobre sus pantorrillas y sus tobillos. Doblándole las piernas, Albert dejó un sedoso sendero de besos sobre la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Besos húmedos y llenos de un ávido anhelo sobre sus muslos, provocativos aleteos de su lengua sobre la sensible piel allí donde la cadera de Candy se encontraba con su pierna.

Luego vinieron besos profundos, cálidos y húmedos allí donde ella tenía más necesidad de él. Sin dejar de lamerla y mordisquearla ni por un solo instante, las manos de Albert subieron por el cuerpo de Candy para excitarle los pezones mientras seguía besándola y la saboreaba hasta que ella se estremeció contra su boca y arqueó las caderas hacia arriba, pidiendo más.

La resonancia creció hasta alcanzar una cumbre exquisita y Candy se rompió en mil diminutos fragmentos mientras gritaba el nombre de Albert.

Mientras ella seguía vibrando con diminutos temblores, él le dio la vuelta y pasó su lengua a lo largo de su columna hasta llegar al hueco donde la espalda se encontraba con las caderas.

Luego besó, saboreó y mordisqueó hasta el último centímetro de su trasero. Amasó, acarició y alisó, todo ello peligrosamente cerca de la parte más caliente de Candy. Pero no del todo allí. Si Albert no entraba en ella se moriría, pensó Candy al tiempo que apretaba los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Estaba ardiendo por dentro, y le dolía todo de tanto desearlo.

Deslizando la mano entre Candy y los sacos de trigo, Albert cubrió su montículo de mujer con la palma y la hizo retroceder hacia él hasta que el pesado surco de su polla quedó apoyado en la hendidura del trasero de Candy. Mientras se restregaba contra su opulenta suavidad, tomó su diminuto brote entre los dedos y empezó a moverlo delicadamente hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Saboreó los diminutos chillidos que soltaba ella, los suaves jadeos y roncos gemidos, y la escuchó con gran atención para descubrir qué contacto suscitaba cada sonido, después de lo cual volvió a tocar una y otra vez el instrumento en que había pasado a convertirse el cuerpo de Candy, hasta dejarla peligrosamente próxima a la culminación…

… para luego negársela y así tener el placer de oír cómo sus gritos se volvían más salvajes, de sentir cómo sus caderas se estrellaban contra él, de ver semejante evidencia del deseo que ella sentía por él. Candy sabía lo que era él, y aun así seguía deseándolo con aquella tremenda avidez. Era más de lo que Albert nunca había soñado con llegar a tener. Y sólo con que ahora ella dijese las palabras, aquellas dos palabras tan simples que él tanto anhelaba oír… Sí, él era un guerrero, era fuerte y varonil, pero, por Amergin, quería aquellas palabras. Porque Albert llevaba toda una vida creyendo que quizá nunca llegaría a oírlas de labios de una mujer.

—¡Albert! —gritó ella—. ¡Por favor!

«Te amo», pensó él, pidiéndole con toda la fuerza de su voluntad que pudiera oírselo decir. Pidiéndole que lo dijera. Pasó un dedo por encima del tenso brote de Candy antes de deslizarlo dentro de ella. Después cerró los ojos y gimió cuando la sintió tensarse alrededor de él. Cuando Candy se sacudió salvajemente contra él, el último vestigio de control que le quedaba a Albert cedió de pronto. La necesidad lo volvió incapaz de todo pensamiento racional. Rodeándole la cintura con las manos, Albert entró en ella con un solo y rápido movimiento.

Candy sollozó de placer mientras le suplicaba que no parara, y luego murmuró algo con una voz tan entrecortada y rota que Albert apenas si entendió lo que decía.

Pero ¡no, jamás permitiría que semejantes palabras pudieran llegar a escapársele sin ser oídas!

Temblando, se detuvo a mitad de una acometida y susurró con voz enronquecida:

—¿Qué has dicho hace un momento?

—He dicho «no pares» —gimoteó Candy al tiempo que se apretujaba contra él.

—Eso no… Lo otro que acabas de decir —exigió Albert.

Candy se quedó quieta. Se le había escapado sin que hubiera ningún pensamiento consciente por su parte, en una apasionada declaración de sus sentimientos. ¡Dios, cómo lo amaba! Ella, Candy White, estaba completa y locamente enamorada. Habló en voz baja, paladeando el calor de sus sentimientos y poniendo cada átomo de su corazón y de su alma en las palabras.

—Te amo, Albert.

El impacto que las palabras tuvieron sobre él fue tal que Albert osciló de un lado a otro encima de los codos con que se sostenía.

—Dilo otra vez —jadeó.

—Te amo —repitió ella suavemente.

Él tragó aire con un jadeo entrecortado y guardó silencio durante un buen rato mientras gozaba de sus palabras.

—Ah, Candy, mi pequeña y hermosa Candy, pensaba que quizá nunca llegaría a oír esas palabras. —Le apartó los cabellos de la cara y besó tiernamente su sien— Te amo. Te adoro. Te cuidaré y te protegeré durante todos los días de mi vida —juró—. Porque incluso en tu siglo ya sabía que tú habías sido hecha para mí, que eras la mujer que había estado anhelando toda mi vida.

Candy cerró los ojos, decidida a guardar aquel momento como un tesoro mientras abrazaba las palabras dentro de ella.

Cuando Albert volvió a moverse para entrar nuevamente en aquel calor que con tanta suavidad cedía ante él, Candy se arqueó hacia atrás para recibirlo. Moviendo las caderas al tiempo que entraba lenta y profundamente en ella, Albert le volvió la cara hacia un lado y la besó con ese mismo ritmo. Incrementando el compás, sin llegar a interrumpir nunca el beso…

La suya fue una unión hecha de necesidad en estado puro y fusión irracional, como si de algún modo cada uno pudiera arrastrarse hacia el interior del otro siempre que llegaran a aproximarse lo suficiente.

Él embistió; ella gritó. Ella apretó; él rugió.

Las manos de Albert subieron por el cuerpo de Candy y le rodearon los pechos, atrayéndola hacia él mientras se lanzaba dentro de ella. La despensa se llenó con los sonidos de la pasión y quedó perfumada por el almizcle erótico del hombre, la mujer y el sexo.

Cuando Candy volvió a llegar a la cúspide, Albert estalló mientras gritaba su nombre.

Albert la mantuvo dentro de la despensa durante casi tanto tiempo como ella lo había mantenido dentro del excusado. Sin que pudiera dejar de tocarla, haciéndole el amor. Sin que pudiera creer que todo había salido bien, que Candy realmente había sentido algo por él en su siglo, que le había devuelto los votos de unión, que incluso a pesar de que él no había sabido darle todas las instrucciones necesarias, ella había perseverado tenazmente. Sin que pudiera entender que Candy lo amaba exactamente por lo que era. Necesitando dar vueltas a ese hecho dentro de su mente una y otra vez como si estuviera saboreando el mejor de los coñacs.

Hizo que Candy se lo repitiese una y otra vez mientras él volvía a familiarizarse con cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Albert asomó una cautelosa cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, recuperó las ropas de ambos y luego tomó a Candy en sus brazos y subió por la escalera para llevarla a su cama.

Donde ella dormiría cada noche, se juró Albert, hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Sarah Leagan permanecía inmóvil en su asiento, las varillas de tejo en una mano y su Biblia en la otra. La anciana torció el gesto ante su propia estupidez. Ella sabía muy bien cuál de las dos cosas resultaba más útil, y no era el grueso tomo.

Había vuelto a tener su visión. Neal con sangre manando de sus labios, la mujer llorando, Albert MacAndrew frunciendo el ceño, y aquella cuarta presencia sin nombre que también parecía hallarse muy afectada por la muerte de su hijo.

¿Qué podía hacer una mujer mayor que estaba completamente sola para desafiar al destino? ¿Cómo podía ella, con demasiados años encima de sus huesos y demasiado poco vigor en sus venas, impedir la inminente tragedia?

Neal no estaba dispuesto a hacer caso de sus súplicas. Sarah le había rogado que renunciara a su puesto y regresara a Edimburgo, pero él se había negado. Ella había fingido estar terriblemente enferma, pero Neal había sabido ver a través de sus ardides. A veces Sarah se preguntaba si el muchacho realmente había nacido de su seno, tan implacable era su fe en Dios, tan reticente se mostraba él a la visión de su madre.

Neal no había cejado hasta arrancarle la promesa de que no le haría ningún daño a Albert MacAndrew. A decir verdad, ella no le deseaba mal a nadie. Sólo quería que su hijo siguiera vivo. Pero Sarah había empezado a comprender que iba a tener que hacerle daño a alguien o perder a Neal.

Siguió meciéndose en su asiento durante un tiempo indefinido mientras la mañana se escurría dentro de la tarde y se confundía con los últimos rayos de sol, luchando contra la oscuridad que se había abierto dentro de su mente.

Ya era la hora del crepúsculo y todas las Highlands habían cobrado vida con el croar de las ranas y el suave ulular de los búhos, cuando Sarah oyó un tintineo de campanas, voces que gritaban y un atronar de caballos aproximándose a la cabaña.

Se levantó de su silla, fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta y la entreabrió una rendija.

Cuando vio la caravana gitana, Sarah se apresuró a entornar la puerta hasta dejarla abierta sólo por el ancho de un pelo, porque tenía mucho miedo de los indómitos gitanos. Contó diecisiete carros en la caravana, alegremente decorados y tirados por briosos caballos envueltos en sedas. Pasaron atronando junto a la cabaña, hacia Balanoch.

Neal le había contado hacía algún tiempo que cada verano los gitanos acampaban cerca de las posesiones de los MacAndrew, desde donde organizaban una feria de trueques en Balanoch, decían la buenaventura y se mezclaban con las gentes de la aldea. Habría danzas y hogueras y, al año siguiente, bebés de ojos oscuros y piel morena.

Sarah se estremeció, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

Pero a medida que una posibilidad cobraba forma poco a poco dentro de su mente, se esforzó por imponerse a sus miedos. Con las oscuras artes de los gitanos, podría eliminar la amenaza sin necesidad de hacerle daño a nadie. Bueno…, sin que realmente le hiciera daño a nadie. Los gitanos vendían poderosos hechizos y encantamientos junto con sus mercancías de naturaleza más corriente. Salían muy caros, pero Sarah sabía dónde encontrar un tomo iluminado recubierto con pan de oro que cubriría sobradamente el precio de cualquier cosa que pretendiera obtener. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más atractiva parecía la solución. Si pagaba a los gitanos para que encantaran al laird, realmente no le estaría haciendo ningún daño; sólo estaría dejándolo… suspendido. Indefinidamente. De tal modo que Neal pudiera vivir su vida a salvo y en paz.

Eso significaría que iba a tener que ir en busca de aquellas salvajes criaturas y atreverse a entrar en su campamento lleno de pecado y concupiscencia, pero por su amado Neal Sarah estaba dispuesta a afrontar cualquier peligro.

Silvan y Pauna se habían apresurado a huir de su puesto de observación en cuanto Candy liberó a Albert del excusado.

Pauna no necesitaba quedarse allí para ver lo que ocurriría a continuación. Mientras Albert y Candy mantenían aquella conversación tan íntima, se había sorprendido de que la misma puerta no quedara envuelta en llamas.

Había seguido a Silvan en una ciega carrera hasta su torre, donde los dos se dejaron caer sobre su cama, jadeantes y sin aliento debido a su vertiginosa ascensión por los cien escalones.

Cuando el corazón de Pauna por fin hubo dejado de palpitar, se percató, con una gran consternación, de dónde se hallaba sentada. ¡Sobre la cama del laird! ¡Con él a su lado! Pauna se dispuso a irse de allí.

Poniendo dos fuertes manos sobre su cintura, Silvan la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera huir y le volvió el rostro hacia el suyo con una firme mano debajo de su mentón. Sus ojos rebosaban emoción mientras le buscaba la mirada. Diminutas briznas doradas relucían en sus profundidades azules. Pauna no hubiese podido apartar la mirada de ellos por nada del mundo. Lo contempló en silencio.

Y entonces, tan lentamente que le dio un millar de vidas para que pudiera volverle la espalda, Silvan bajó sus labios hacia los suyos. Pauna se quedó sin respiración. Llevaba doce años sin besar a un hombre. ¿Se acordaría de cómo hacerlo siquiera?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que besé a una mujer, Pauna —dijo él con voz enronquecida, como si percibiera los miedos de ella—. Te ruego que seas paciente. Puede que necesites hacerme memoria de las partes más sutiles.

Pauna había estado conteniendo el aliento, y entonces lo dejó escapar en una súbita exhalación que terminó con un pequeño gemido. La confesión de Silvan acalló sus temores. En todos los años que llevaba en el castillo Albert, nunca había visto que Silvan cortejara a una mujer. Había pensado que simplemente era discreto acerca de sus necesidades varoniles, y que cuando éstas lo apremiaban tal vez iba a la aldea para satisfacerlas, pero ¿podría ser quizá que Silvan hubiera estado tan solo como ella?

Pauna quería preguntarle cuánto tiempo había pasado así, pero no consiguió decidirse a formular la pregunta en voz alta. Daba igual, porque Silvan la leyó en sus ojos.

—Desde que murió mi esposa, Pauna

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada.

—¿Besarías a un hombre tan falto de práctica? —preguntó él en voz baja.

No confiando lo bastante en su voz para atreverse a hablar, Pauna asintió.

El primer roce de sus labios fue suave y radiante, muy parecido a como se sentía él. Y no trató de saltarse los preliminares, porque la besó como si Pauna estuviese hecha de la más fina de las porcelanas. Silvan besó sus labios, fue de un lado a otro de ellos, besó su nariz, su mentón y luego nuevamente sus labios. Besó las comisuras de su boca.

Después se apartó y la contempló con una expresión muy seria.

Pauna trató de esbozar una sonrisa vacilante.

El segundo beso que le dio Silvan fue cálido y alentador. Al tercer contacto de los labios de Silvan con los suyos, una parte de ella que Pauna había creído muerta empezó a bailar una giga escocesa. Y se acordó de cómo se besaba igual que si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo. ¡Él ciertamente no se había olvidado!

El quinto beso de Silvan fue muy profundo y estuvo lleno de una ávida pasión.

Cuando al fin dio por concluido aquel beso —Pauna no lo hubiese interrumpido por nada del mundo— Silvan retrocedió y dijo dulcemente:

—Pauna, hay una pregunta que siempre he deseado hacerte. Y si me estoy entrometiendo, entonces entrometido seré. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos libremente el uno con el otro. ¿Querrías contarme, mi dulce muchacha, qué fue lo que te ocurrió la noche en que te encontré?

Cuando un velo de lágrimas cubrió los ojos de Pauna, él la rodeó con los brazos y la mantuvo abrazada.

—Vamos, muchacha, vamos —susurró—. He pasado demasiado tiempo siendo un maldito estúpido. Había tantas cosas que hubiese debido decir, pero estaba… asustado.

—¿Asustado? —susurró Pauna incrédulamente—. ¿De qué podría tener miedo Silvan MacAndrew?

—Ah, las posibilidades eran infinitas y había toda una miríada de miedos. Que yo no fuera capaz de hacer desaparecer toda tu pena. Que pudiera echar a perder nuestra relación, y entonces tú te habrías ido, y mis chicos te querían tanto. Que pudieras encontrarme raro…

—Eres muy raro, Silvan —dijo Pauna seriamente.

Él suspiró.

—Que no me quisieras, Pauna.

Palabras que no conseguía decidirse a pronunciar temblaron en los labios de Pauna. Palabras que la asustaban, palabras que harían que su corazón volviese a ser vulnerable.

Así que le ofreció silenciosamente aquellas palabras a Silvan uniendo sus labios a los suyos, con la esperanza de que las palabras pudieran llegar a desprenderse del beso y encontrar su camino hasta el corazón de él.

Docenas de velas rielaban en el dormitorio del laird.

Albert había vuelto a hacerle el amor una vez más, tantas veces que ella ya había perdido la cuenta. Candy sentía el cuerpo deliciosamente hinchado por los besos y todo aquel concienzudo ser amada de pies a cabeza. A la luz de las velas, la oscura piel de Albert brillaba con destellos dorados y sus sedosos cabellos dorados relucían. Candy lo miró, sintiéndose llena de asombro. Volvía a tener consigo a su Albert. Todavía no podía creérselo.

—Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me harías el amor hasta que se me cayeran las piernas, ¿verdad? —bromeó, al tiempo que se preguntaba si sería capaz de andar por la mañana.

—¡Por Amergin, Candy, ver cómo te paseabas por el castillo me estaba matando! Me tenías obsesionado. Tanto como me espiabas tú, te observaba yo. Y si hubieras dejado de hacerlo, estoy seguro de que habría sido yo el que hubiese empezado a acecharte.

—Lástima que no dejara de hacerlo, entonces. Empezaba a estar bastante harta de humillarme continuamente.

Albert torció el gesto y se puso encima de ella, sosteniendo su peso con los codos. Alisándole un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja, susurró:

—Oh, muchacha, perdóname.

—¿Por eso? ¿Por ser un terco hombre medieval y haberte negado a creer en mí desde el primer momento? —bromeó ella.

—Sí, por eso y por muchas otras cosas —dijo él con tristeza—. Por no haberte preparado mejor. Por no haberme atrevido a confiar plenamente en ti…

—Comprendo por qué no lo hiciste —lo interrumpió ella cariñosamente—. Pauna me contó lo de tus tres compromisos. Dijo que tus prometidas te tenían miedo, y entonces me di cuenta de que la razón por la que no me lo contaste fue que pensabas que yo te dejaría si llegabas a hacerlo.

—Hubiese debido tener un poco más de fe en ti.

—Por el amor del cielo —protestó ella—, acababas de despertar para encontrarte a cinco siglos de distancia en el futuro. Además—admitió—, tampoco era como si yo confiase en ti. Tiendo a ocultar mi inteligencia. Si hubiera sido un poco más honesta, quizá tú también lo habrías sido.

—Nunca me ocultes nada —dijo él suavemente—. Ésa es una de las muchas cosas que adoro de ti. Pero, Candy, hay algo más por lo que debo buscar tu perdón.

—¿Te refieres a lo de casarte conmigo sin decírmelo? —exclamó ella alegremente—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo halagada que me siento? ¿De verdad estamos casados? —quiso saber—. ¿Podríamos casarnos también en una iglesia? ¿Formalmente, con un vestido largo y todo lo demás?

—Bien, ya estamos más casados de lo que nunca podría llegar a casamos la iglesia, pero sí, muchacha. Me gustaría tener una boda de iglesia —convino él—. Tú lucirás un vestido digno de una reina, y yo llevaré todas las galas de los Andrew El banquete durará días, e invitaremos a toda la aldea. Sera la celebración del siglo. —Hizo una pausa, y sus ojos celestes relucieron con un destello de sombras—Pero todavía hay algo más por lo que he de recabar tu perdón. Está la pequeña cuestión de haberte traído hasta aquí mediante engaños y dejarte atrapada en mi siglo.

—Sabes —murmuró ella unos minutos después—, cuando llevaste a cabo ese ritual tuyo entre las piedras, al principio pensé que habías regresado a tu siglo y me habías dejado en el mío. Estaba furiosa. No sabes lo mucho que me dolió que me hubieras dejado allí. Yo pensaba que habías empezado a sentir algo por mí…

—¡Y lo sentía! —exclamó él—. ¡Lo siento!

—Lo que quiero que entiendas de una vez es que si aquella noche en las piedras me lo hubieras contado todo y me hubieras pedido que te acompañara al siglo dieciséis, yo lo habría hecho. Quería estar contigo, dondequiera o cuando quiera que fuera.

—¿No me odias por no haber sido capaz de devolverte a tu tiempo?—Hizo una pausa para dar más énfasis a sus palabras—Nunca, Candy. Jamás podré devolverte a tu tiempo.

—No quiero regresar. Tú y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos. Lo sentí en el momento en que te conocí, y me aterró. No paraba de tratar de encontrar excusas para dejarte, pero no conseguía decidirme a hacerlo. Sentía como si el destino nos hubiera reunido porque se suponía que debíamos estar juntos.

La sonrisa de Albert fue un destello de blancura en su rostro.

—Yo sentí lo mismo. Empecé a enamorarme de ti en cuanto te vi, y cuanto más sabía acerca de ti, más intensos se volvían mis sentimientos. Aquella noche en las piedras cuando me entregaste el don de tu virginidad, cuando te di los votos de los druidas, comprendí que prefería una sola noche contigo, incluso si eso significaba que estaba condenado a quedar atado a ti, echándote de menos en todo momento, que no llegar a conocer semejante amor. Juré que si se me daba la ocasión de disfrutar de una vida contigo, te trataría como se merece una reina. Que dedicaría toda mi vida a compensarte de alguna manera por lo que te había arrebatado. Y hablo en serio, Candy. Cualquier cosa que quieras, lo que sea…, sólo tienes que decirlo.

—Ámame, Albert. Tú ámame y no querré nada más.

Un rato después, ella dijo:

—¿Por qué no puedes viajar a través de las piedras? Dijiste que nunca podían ser utilizadas por razones personales. ¿Para qué las utilizáis entonces?

Albert se lo explicó, sin callarse nada. Le contó toda la historia, remontándose hasta sus antepasados, los druidas que habían servido a los Tuatha de Danaan, y le habló de la guerra y de cómo los Andrew fueron elegidos para expiar y proteger en nombre de todos los druidas que habían cubierto de cicatrices a Gaea.

—La última vez que se utilizaron las piedras, enviamos a dos flotas de caballeros templarios, que llevaban consigo el Santo Grial, veinte años hacia el futuro para que pudieran volver a esconderlo.

—¿El Santo Grial, has dicho? —exclamó Candy.

—Sí. Nosotros lo protegemos. Si el rey de Francia, Felipe el Hermoso, hubiera logrado hacerse con él, habría tenido lugar una guerra que hubiese puesto fin a todas las guerras.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Candy.

—Las piedras sólo pueden ser usadas en bien del mundo. Nunca para el propósito de un hombre.

—Entiendo. —Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, y luego se obligó a seguir hablando—. En una ocasión yo tuve que hacer frente a una situación similar.

Albert le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Cuéntamelo. Quiero saberlo todo acerca de ti.

Candy se volvió de costado y él también se puso de lado, quedándose de cara a ella. Sus frentes se tocaron sobre la almohada de plumón, cabellos dorados enredados . Albert entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Candy, palma contra palma. Después ella se lo contó todo, algo que nunca le había contado a otra alma viviente. Le confesó su gran rebelión.

Había habido un tiempo en el que, al igual que sus padres, ella adoraba la investigación. Durante esa época la presión de las expectativas de sus padres no le había parecido una carga tan grande. Desde que Candy supo hablar, ellos le habían dejado muy claro que esperaban que ella fuese su mayor logro, dotada de un genio que sobrepasaría los suyos y acrecentaría la reputación de la que ya gozaban.

Y hasta que tuvo veintitrés años, Candy nunca se había apartado de la línea que ellos definían tan claramente. Su amor al saber, a forzar su imaginación hasta llevarla al límite más alejado posible, había parecido una compensación adecuada para una infancia muy extraña. Candy se alimentaba de la oleada de excitación que experimentaba cada vez que descubría una manera alternativa de ver las cosas. Y durante una gloriosa etapa de su adolescencia, floreció bajo la aprobación de sus padres y se comprometió a reunirse algún día con ellos en Los Alamos y trabajar a su lado.

Pero a medida que crecía y aprendía más cosas, Candy llegó a ser consciente de lo peligroso que era llegar a estar absolutamente segura de algo. Y una noche, mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio, tuvo una aterradora revelación. Ella llevaba años jugando con un conjunto de teorías, avanzando hacia una hipótesis que —si no era refutada— cambiaría el modo en que el mundo lo veía todo.

Sus padres se habían mostrado encantados con sus progresos, exigiéndole continuas puestas al día y sometiéndola a una presión cada vez mayor.

Candy estaba tan concentrada en probar su hipótesis —por el mero placer de demostrar que era correcta—, que no se le ocurrió tomar en consideración todas las posibles ramificaciones hasta que ya casi era demasiado tarde. En un instante de cegadora claridad, entrevió de pronto todas las cosas que haría posible el hecho de que ella llegara a completar su trabajo.

Los aspectos fundamentales de éste posibilitarían la creación de armas que superarían a todas las armas existentes. Posibilidades infinitas, no sólo para destruir el planeta sino para alterar la misma textura del universo. Demasiado poder para que el hombre llegara a poseerlo.

Aquella misma noche, el laboratorio de Tritón Corp se incendió.

Todo quedó destruido.

El investigador enviado por el departamento de bomberos pasó semanas rebuscando entre los escombros antes de declarar que la causa del fuego había sido accidental, a pesar del increíble calor que había hecho que estallaran los cimientos.

Había habido demasiadas sustancias químicas almacenadas para que fuera posible probar nada, y las señales dejadas por las quemaduras eran extrañamente aleatorias. Un verdadero estudio sobre la aleatoriedad, había observado fríamente el padre de Candy cuando ella le informó de que todas sus investigaciones habían sido consumidas por las llamas, y que no se había acordado de ir metiendo los discos con las copias de reserva en la caja de seguridad del banco tal como él le había enseñado a hacer.

Cinco días después, Candy dejó la universidad y se trasladó a su pequeño apartamento en el que no había absolutamente nada. Su padre se había negado a permitir que se llevara aunque sólo fuese un mueble.

Candy nunca miró atrás.

—Prendí fuego al laboratorio en el que había estado trabajando y lo quemé todo. Abandoné el mundo de mis padres y conseguí un empleo resolviendo…, ejem, disputas.

Los ojos de Albert relucían cuando Candy terminó de hablar. Lo que ella le acababa de confesar lo había dejado atónito. Doblemente atónito ante el hecho de que el destino le hubiera traído a una mujer semejante, que era su igual en todos los aspectos. Porque Candy tenía inteligencia, pasión, honor y el valor necesario para desafiar al resto del mundo y hacer lo que sabía que era correcto.

¡Qué hijos tendrían, qué vida tendrían!

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Candy —dijo en voz baja.

Ella sonrió, radiante.

—¡Gracias! Sabía que lo entenderías. Y ésa es la razón por la que entendí lo de las piedras.

Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente, como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo. Entonces Albert dijo:

—Se ha dicho que si un Andrew utilizara las piedras por sus propias y egoístas razones, las almas de los druidas perdidos, aquellos druidas malvados que murieron en la batalla, esperarían el momento de tomar posesión de quien hubiera llegado a cometer semejante insensatez. Esos druidas se encuentran atrapados en una especie de lugar intermedio, ni muertos ni vivos. No sé si es cierto eso, y tampoco me atrevo a correr el riesgo de averiguarlo. Volver a despertar semejante violencia, toda esa locura y esa rabia… —Guardó silencio por un instante—. Hay mucho en el druidismo que ni siquiera nosotros entendemos. No debemos jugar con lo desconocido. Cuando Anthony murió en la otra realidad, yo no podía faltar a mis juramentos. —Parpadeó y pareció sorprenderse—. Anthony —musitó mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

Candy se incorporó con él.

—Está vivo, ¿recuerdas? Enviaste a doscientos guardias con él.

Albert se frotó la frente.

—Oh, tener dos realidades aquí dentro resulta condenadamente extraño. No necesito esforzarme demasiado para ver por qué la mente se resiste a ello de manera instintiva. Llevo dentro de mí toda la pena por la muerte de Anthony, y sin embargo también sé que no ha muerto. —Dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado y frunció el ceño—Todavía.

Candy escrutó sus ojos.

—Estás preocupado por él.

—No —se apresuró a decir Albert—. Tengo a mi amada esposa…

—Estás preocupado por él —dijo ella secamente.

Albert se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—¿La batalla todavía no ha tenido lugar? —le preguntó Candy— Nunca llegaste a decirme en qué fecha murió Anthony.

—Dentro de dos días. El segundo día de agosto.

—¿Podrías llegar allí para esa fecha? —quiso saber ella.

Albert asintió, claramente desgarrado por la duda.

—Pero sólo si cabalgo sin descanso.

—Entonces ve. Tráelo de vuelta a casa sano y salvo, Albert —dijo ella suavemente—. Yo estaré bien aquí. No soporto pensar que Anthony pueda morir si tú no estás allí. Ve.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que ya me echas de tu cama? ¿Tan pronto? —gruñó él burlonamente, pero Candy entrevio una sombra de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. La maravilló que un hombre tan inteligente, atractivo, apasionado y sexy pudiera padecer de inseguridad.

—No. Si de mí dependiese —replicó—, nunca te dejaría marchar, pero sé que si Anthony no regresa a casa sano y salvo, me odiaré a mí misma. Disponemos de tiempo. Tenemos todo el resto de nuestras vidas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

Albert se puso encima de ella, suspendiendo el peso de su cuerpo encima de las palmas, y la besó sólo rozando sus labios. El beso fue largo, lento y delicioso. La seda caliente de la lengua de él giró lánguidamente sobre la lengua de Candy.

Cuando se apartó de ella, Albert estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Candy.

—Anya. Puedo garantizar la seguridad de mi hermano al mismo tiempo que resuelvo ese pequeño asunto pendiente. Ninguna joven de quince años tolerará demasiado bien la magia. La induciré a romper el compromiso, traeré a casa a mi hermano y luego te haré el amor hasta que no puedas moverte. Durante una semana seguida; no, dos…

—Regresaras, amor mío, y entonces nos pondremos a descubrir quién planea hacerte cautivo, porque has de saber que todavía tenemos un gran problema —lo corrigió Candy mientras un escalofrío de preocupación enturbiaba su plácida satisfacción. Se sentía tan llena de júbilo por tener nuevamente consigo a Albert y había estado tan absorta en hacer el amor que el peligro en el que se hallaba él se le había ido por completo de la cabeza. Subiéndose la colcha hasta la cintura, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y lo miró—¿Quién te hizo prisionero, Albert? ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

Los ojos celestes de él se oscurecieron.

—Cuando estábamos en tu siglo, ya te conté todo lo que podía recordar acerca de cómo me hicieron cautivo. Nunca llegué a ver a mis secuestradores. Cuando estaba llegando al claro, la droga que me administraron ya me había dejado prácticamente inconsciente. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. Oí voces, pero no pude identificarlas.

—Entonces el primer punto de nuestra agenda será que durante el próximo mes yo te prepare personalmente todo lo que comas y bebas —anunció Candy.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Me parece que no voy a estar dispuesto a permitir que te ausentes de mi cama durante tanto tiempo.

—No beberás ni comerás nada que no haya sido preparado por mí o probado por alguien antes.

—Eso es una buena idea —dijo él con voz pensativa—. Después de todo, sólo fue una droga, no un veneno. Nuestros guardias han desempeñado semejante función en momentos de peligro.

—Pregunté a Silvan quién podía desear haceros daño. Me dijo que no tenéis enemigos. ¿Se te ocurre alguien?

Albert reflexionó durante unos momentos antes de responder a su pregunta.

—No. la única posibilidad que me viene a la mente es que alguien haya pensado en robar nuestra sabiduría, pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué ese alguien me encantó. ¿Por qué no se limitaron a matarme? ¿Por qué hacerme dormir? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pensaba que en cuanto regresara aquí, empezaría a tener algún vislumbre de la amenaza. Pero sigo sin ser capaz de imaginar quién habría podido ser.

—Bueno, no vayas al claro en cuanto te llegue el mensaje. Podemos enviar a los guardias. ¿Qué día se te llevaron?

—El decimoséptimo día de agosto. Dos semanas después de que Anthony fuera…

Se calló, y la preocupación que sentía se hizo claramente visible en su rostro.

—Vete ahora mismo —lo apremió ella al verlo tan preocupado—Podemos seguir hablando de ello en cuanto regreses. Trae a tu hermano a casa. Silvan y yo nos dedicaremos a pensar en esto mientras tú estés fuera y haremos una lista de posibles sospechosos, y cuando tú y Anthony hayáis regresado, entonces ya decidiremos qué es lo que debemos hacer.

—No deseo dejarte.

Candy suspiró. Ella tampoco quería separarse de él, porque hacía muy poco que acababa de recuperarlo. Pero sabía que si ella tuviese un hermano, y si su hermano hubiera muerto en alguna otra realidad, necesitaría estar allí para asegurarse de que esta vez no moría. No podría soportar que algo fuera mal. Albert necesitaba estar allí, y necesitaba que Candy lo animase a ir.

—Tienes que hacerlo —insistió—. Todavía no he aprendido a montar lo bastante bien, y te retrasaría. Si me llevaras contigo quizá no conseguirías llegar allí a tiempo.

Pasándose una mano por los cabellos, él se levantó de la cama, desgarrado por la indecisión. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de ella, su piel ruborizada de tanto hacer el amor y sus labios hinchados por los besos.

Candy estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas entre los cobertores de terciopelo violeta, una diosa cremosa surgida de un mar púrpura.

—Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso —dijo Albert con voz enronquecida.

Candy le sonrió a su magnífico highlander.

—Volveré, muchacha. Te pediría que no movieras un músculo para que así pudiera encontrarte con el mismo aspecto que tienes ahora, pero temo que transcurrirán cuatro o cinco días antes de que regrese.

—En estos momentos puede que necesite cuatro o cinco días para volver a andar —dijo ella, sonrojándose.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa de pura satisfacción masculina, se vistió rápidamente, la besó una docena de veces y luego salió de la cámara.

Después asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

—Te amo, Candy.

Candy volvió a recostarse, suspiró y pensó que aquello tenía que ser un sueño. Candy White tenía un corazón y era amada.

—Dilo —le pidió él ansiosamente.

Ella rió con deleite.

—Yo también te amo, Albert.

La necesidad de oír aquellas palabras que él mostraba era adorable. Su mocetón de las Tierras Altas tenía una vulnerabilidad realmente encantadora.

Albert sonrió de una manera deslumbrante y se fue.

Mientras Albert estaba ausente, Candy, Silvan y Pauna hicieron una lista de sospechosos en potencia: todos los ocupantes del castillo, ciertos personajes dudosos de la aldea de Balanoch, las ex prometidas de Albert y varios clanes de los alrededores. Después de mucha discusión, cada nombre fue tachado de la lista por falta de un posible motivo.

—¿Podría ser que los Campbell hubieran tenido algo que ver con esto? —preguntó Candy—. Porque en la otra realidad fueron ellos los que mataron a Anthony —aclaró.

Silvan sacudió la cabeza.

—No veo qué relación puede haber entre esos dos acontecimientos, querida. Colin Campbell nunca se ha alzado en armas contra nosotros, y sus posesiones son lo bastante grandes para que actualmente ya tenga dificultades a la hora de proteger su territorio. Además, está la cuestión del encantamiento. Haría falta otro druida o una bruja para hacer tal cosa. Los Campbell no disponen de semejantes artes.

Candy suspiró.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

—Lo único que podemos hacer: adoptar todas las precauciones posibles. Triplicaremos los turnos de guardia. Los enviaré fuera del castillo para que recorran los campos. Y esperaremos. Ahora que sabemos que existe una amenaza, no debería ser demasiado difícil evitar que llegue a cumplirse. Albert no irá a ninguna parte sin estar acompañado. Robert, el capitán de nuestra guardia, actuará como su catador.

—Y mientras tanto —dijo Pauna, tomando la mano de Candy—nosotras las mujeres nos dedicaremos a pensar en cosas más felices, quizás a escoger la habitación que querréis utilizar cuando tengáis hijos.

Silvan volvió una mirada beatífica hacia las dos mujeres. A Candy no le pasó por alto la manera en que su mirada se demoró mucho más de lo necesario en Pauna. Del mismo modo, tampoco le pasó desapercibida la pasión que había en la mirada que cruzaron después.

«Hmmmm —pensó—. Parece que al final han sabido darse cuenta, sin necesidad de mi ayuda.»

De haber sabido cómo los había ayudado exactamente, tal vez se habría sentido muy mortificada.

—Sí, eso es un buen plan —dijo Silvan—. Y estáte tranquila, querida. Impediremos que la amenaza llegue a hacerse realidad.

Durante los días siguientes, Candy se mantuvo inmersa en los planes para el futuro. Albert era un hombre fuerte e inteligente, y su castillo se hallaba muy bien fortificado. Ahora que eran conscientes de la inminente amenaza, desenmascararían al enemigo y la vida sería todo lo que hasta aquel momento Candy sólo había soñado que podía llegar a ser.

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

El terror oscureció los ojos de Sarah mientras veía cómo la guardia de los MacAndrew dejaba atrás su cabaña para luego alejarse en un galope atronador. ¡Las nuevas que había oído contar hacía un rato en Balanoch eran ciertas! ¡Los guardias regresaban con la prometida de Albert! Gracias a la terca negativa de Neal a hablarle de los acontecimientos que tenían lugar en el castillo, Sarah ni siquiera había sabido que hubiesen ido a buscarla.

Y ahora ella había llegado… ¡La mujer que mataría a su hijo!

Temblando, Sarah se apartó de la ventana y fue hacia el fuego. Se frotó las manos, en un vano intento de disipar un frío que no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo. El frío estaba dentro de su corazón, y éste nunca llegaría a fundirse a menos que ella consiguiese garantizar el futuro de su hijo.

Hacía unos días había ido a solicitar los servicios de los gitanos pero, al no saber que la prometida del laird iba a llegar tan pronto —algo de lo que también era culpable Neal debido a su obstinada resolución de no despegar los labios—, ella no les había especificado la fecha en que debían hacer cautivo a Albert. Sarah había planeado utilizar unas hierbas para drogar al laird y luego atraerlo hacia el lago, donde, indefenso e impotente, sería encantado. Ahora se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Aquella misma noche iría al campamento de los gitanos y les daría instrucciones de actuar inmediatamente, llevarse a la prometida del laird, utilizarla como señuelo y luego encantarlos a ambos.

Se apresuró a coger su capa con dedos temblorosos y corrió hacia la puerta. Neal todavía estaba en el castillo, completamente inconsciente del peligro que lo rodeaba por todas partes, y si se atenía a su jornada de trabajo habitual aún permanecería allí durante varias horas más.

Sarah apretó los párpados, aferrando la puerta mientras se armaba de resolución. Ya casi había terminado. Sólo un día más, un nuevo hacer frente a los peligros del campamento de los gitanos, y su hijo estaría a salvo.

Y entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquella horrible oscuridad que amenazaba con engullirla por fin la dejaría en paz.

La tarde en que regresó Albert, Candy, Silvan y Pauna, alertados por el guardia que precedía a la comitiva, lo esperaban en los escalones de la entrada del castillo.

Candy sentía como si el corazón fuera a estallarle de felicidad en cualquier momento. Su mirada no se apartaba de aquellos dos hombres magníficos que hablaban, se daban palmadas en los hombros y bromeaban mientras desmontaban y el encargado de los establos se llevaba sus caballos. Ella había tenido parte en aquello, pensó con una sonrisa. El primer objetivo había sido alcanzado. El hermano de Albert estaba sano y salvo.

Cuando Albert llegó al primer escalón, Candy se arrojó en sus brazos.

Él la levantó del suelo en su abrazo y la besó ávidamente. Cuando hubo terminado, Candy reía y se había quedado sin aliento.

—¿Mi turno? —bromeó Anthony.

—No lo creo —gruñó Albert. De inmediato, su fruncimiento de ceño se desvaneció y le sonrió a su hermano—. Por Amergin, esto es como un sueño. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando yo lloraba tu muerte en su siglo, hermano. Cuídate bien. No quiero volver a tener que padecer eso. Espero que vivas cien años o más.

—Planeo hacerlo —le aseguró Anthony.

Luego le sonrió a Candy, y ella contuvo la respiración. Por un instante le pareció casi tan espléndido como Albert. Aquellos ojos azules como los zafiros resplandecientes que tenía…

Alzó la mirada hacia Albert, quien había arqueado una ceja y la estaba observando.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Candy con voz jovial—. Es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo atractivo que es tu hermano, y de lo mucho que se parece a ti.

Albert gruñó ruidosamente.

—Pero fue contigo con quien me casé — dijo ella.

—Cierto, muchacha, lo hiciste. Lo hizo, Anthony —dijo Albert en un tono que no podía ser más significativo.

—No empieces a ponerte nervioso por nada —replicó Anthony alegremente—. Está claro que su corazón sólo es para ti. No sé si te acordarás, pero no ha echado en falta mi beso.

Albert volvió a gruñir.

Anthony rió.

—Lo que estoy haciendo es darte las gracias, Candy White. Albert me ha contado que recuperó la memoria cuando dijiste el hechizo. La batalla tuvo lugar tal como habías predicho. Parece ser que te debo la vida.

—No, no —protestó Candy—. Me encantó poder ayudar, y me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

—Es una vieja costumbre. Siempre os protegeré a ti y a los tuyos—dijo él, mirándola con un suave destello en sus ojos zafiros—Y también está la pequeña cuestión de que has hecho que ahora mi hermano sea más feliz de lo que yo había llegado a verlo jamás, así que te lo agradezco doblemente, muchacha. Bienvenida a nuestra familia.

Candy sintió que se le velaban los ojos. Ahora formaba parte de una familia.

Albert tensó los brazos y le levantó las piernas del suelo, acunándola contra su pecho. Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de otro largo beso.

Anthony sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para saludar a su padre. Se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que Silvan tenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pauna.

Albert se dio cuenta de ello en el mismo instante en que lo hacía su hermano. Abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Candy. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No sé qué pasó, pero desde que te fuiste, los dos han estado comportándose de otra manera. Parece que por fin han admitido lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Anthony echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un grito de alegría. Después sujetó a Pauna y la besó profundamente en la boca. Pauna se ruborizó, pareciendo sentirse inmensamente aliviada, y Candy comprendió que tenía que haber estado muy nerviosa por lo que pudieran opinar Albert y Anthony acerca de su relación con su padre.

—Eh, ya está bien —gruñó Silvan—. Besa su mejilla si quieres, pero no vas a besar esos labios. Son míos.

La risa de Pauna estuvo llena de alegría, y ella y Candy intercambiaron una sonrisa puramente femenina. En pequeñas dosis, la posesión podía ser deliciosa.

Anthony sonrió.

—Bien, así que nuestro viejo y terco padre por fin ha abierto los ojos.

Silvan puso cara de sentirse un poco avergonzado. Anthony alzó del suelo a Pauna y la hizo girar en una vertiginosa serie de círculos.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que ocuparas tu sitio en nuestra mesa, Pau.

—Interpreto que esto significa que lo apruebas —dijo Silvan secamente.

—Oh, sí, lo aprobamos —dijeron Anthony y Albert simultáneamente.

Cuando Anthony hubo depositado a Pauna al lado de Silvan, sólo Candy percibió la leve sombra de tristeza que había en sus ojos, profundamente enterrada tras el destello zafiro. Si no fuese porque ella misma la había experimentado antes, tal vez no habría llegado a darse cuenta.

Era soledad.

¿Dónde podría Anthony MacAndrew, hermano de un hombre que había sido rechazado cuatro veces, druida extraordinario e indeciblemente apuesto, encontrar en toda Albión a una mujer que quisiera casarse con él?

—Rompiste el compromiso, ¿verdad?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Candy miró a Albert con los ojos entornados.

—Sí, parece ser que a Anya no le gustó nada que yo desencadenara una tormenta durante la batalla —dijo él con una sonrisa. Y Anthony lo sabía, aunque Albert todavía no se había percatado de ello.

—Fue de lo más impresionante —le informó Anthony—. Deberías haber visto cómo alzó los brazos hacia el cielo e hizo todo un espectáculo de ello, aunque en realidad es algo que no requiere ningún gran esfuerzo: sólo se necesita coger una flecha con los elementos apropiados y dispararla hacia cierta formación de nubes.

—Oh, tenéis que contármelo —jadeó Candy.

Ambos rieron al tiempo que sacudían melenas similares de sedosos cabellos dorados.

—No invoqué una tormenta. Le dije a Anya que si rompía nuestro compromiso, podría quedarse con la totalidad del precio nupcial para usarlo como futura dote. —Torció el gesto—. Parece ser que de todas maneras ella no deseaba casarse conmigo, ya que llevaba algún tiempo enamorada de otro. Dijo que su padre no le había dado a elegir, porque andaban necesitados de dinero.

«Oh, Albert», pensó Candy. Condenado a no ser apreciado jamás por las mujeres de aquel siglo. Y Anthony. Candy decidió que en el futuro iba a dedicar una buena parte de su tiempo a hacer de casamentera, y se preguntó dónde podría encontrar una esposa para Anthony.

Enseguida dejó de preguntárselo, porque Albert se dio la vuelta con ella en los brazos y subió escaleras arriba hacia el interior del castillo. Para hacerle el amor de manera tan inmediata como apasionada, estaba completamente segura Candy, y una oleada de expectación le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¡Esperad! —los llamó Silvan mientras se iban—. He pensado que podríamos cenar juntos como corresponde a una familia.

—Déjalo correr, padre. Dudo que esos dos vayan a salir del dormitorio hasta mañana —dijo Anthony secamente.

Silvan suspiró y luego miró a Pauna. Su mirada empezó a llenarse de pasión.

Cuando Silvan cogió de la mano a Pauna y se la llevó apresuradamente en dirección a la escalera al tiempo que le daba las buenas noches a su hijo por encima del hombro, Anthony sacudió la cabeza, sonrió levemente y sacó una petaca de whisky de su morral.

Después se quedó sentado en los escalones durante un buen rato, lleno de una extraña inquietud que ni siquiera el whisky podía apaciguar, mientras contemplaba cómo el cielo nocturno parpadeaba con el suave resplandor de un sinfín de brillantes estrellas. Si se sentía solo, en la vastedad del mundo, ésa era una sensación a la que ya llevaba mucho tiempo acostumbrado.

Candy dio la bienvenida a casa a su esposo de la manera consagrada por el tiempo. Pasaron toda la velada en su cámara, donde ella le quitó amorosamente el polvo del viaje con un baño, y se reunió con él después de que el agua del baño hubiera sido cambiada y le mostró lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Encendieron velas y corrieron las cortinas de terciopelo de la cama, alternando el amor con los descansos para darse el uno al otro pequeños bocados de la suculenta cena entregada personalmente por Anthony.

A juzgar por el despliegue de platos, decidió Candy, estaba claro que Anthony tenía una mente muy erótica, al igual que su hermano. Porque les había traído comida de enamorados: ciruelas acompañadas por jugosas rebanadas de melocotones, pasteles de carne, queso y una crujiente hogaza de pan. También había traído miel, con nada específico encima de lo que ponerla, una cosa que Candy no entendió hasta que Albert hizo que se acostara boca arriba sobre la cama, dejó caer un poquito de miel encima de la parte más femenina de su cuerpo, y luego procedió a mostrarle cuánto tiempo se podía llegar a tardar en quitar la miel con la lengua. Sin que quedara absolutamente nada.

Candy subió dos veces a la cima del placer bajo aquella lengua magistral y ligeramente pegajosa.

Luego estaban las cerezas del huerto, y Candy había comido un puñado de ellas mientras hacía su propio intento con la miel.

Albert había permanecido inmóvil tumbado de espaldas durante dos minutos y medio antes de que dejara boca arriba a Candy y pasara a asumir el control de la situación. Ella lo había pasado en grande erosionando su dominio de sí mismo. Para lo disciplinado que era, Albert ciertamente se soltaba el pelo en la cama. Apasionado y completamente carente de inhibiciones, su entusiasmo por el sexo no conocía límites.

Candy le dio a comer lonchas de cerdo asado, y luego le dio a beber pequeños sorbos de vino de sus propios labios. Y cuando él le devolvió en un susurro aquellas mismas palabras tan bajas y primitivas que ella le había dicho durante su primera noche juntos en las piedras, ambos se vieron consumidos por una incontenible lujuria.

Rodaron sobre la cama y cayeron al suelo, derribando mesas y velas y prendiendo fuego a la alfombra de piel de oveja. Ambos rieron y después Albert la apagó con el agua del baño que ya se había enfriado.

Y cuando finalmente se quedó dormida —pegados el uno al otro como dos cucharas, la espalda de Candy delante del cuerpo de él— con los brazos de Albert alrededor de ella, lo último que pensó fue que aquello era el cielo. Candy había encontrado el cielo en las Highlands de Escocia.

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

—Mmmm —suspiró Candy con satisfacción.

Había tenido un sueño maravilloso en el que Albert la despertaba haciéndole el amor. Nebulosamente, Candy fue penetrada, en el mismo momento en que lo hacía él, por la súbita revelación de que aquello no era ningún sueño. Jadeó mientras, todavía pegados el uno al otro como dos cucharas, él se deslizaba dentro de ella desde atrás.

—Oh, Dios —boqueó mientras Albert incrementaba el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Más profundos, más rápidos, más enérgicos. Se sumergió en ella, rodeándola apretadamente con los brazos, y le mordisqueó la piel en la base del cuello. Cuando Albert hizo rodar sus pezones entre los dedos, Candy se arqueó contra él para recibir cada una de sus embestidas hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax en la más perfecta de las armonías.

—Candy, amor mío —susurró él.

Cuando, un rato después, partió en busca del desayuno porque había decidido servirla en la cama, Candy volvió a recostarse con una boba sonrisita de felicidad estampada en la cara.

La vida era tan maravillosa.

Silbando una alegre tonada, Albert mantuvo en equilibrio sobre su brazo una bandeja llena de arenques ahumados, gruesas salchichas, lonchas de tocino bien frito, gachas y melocotones mientras se las veía con la puerta. Todo había sido preparado personalmente por Paunal, todo había sido catado por Robert. A pesar del hecho de que la amenaza todavía quedaba a una cierta distancia en el futuro, Albert no iba a correr ninguna clase de riesgos con su esposa.

—El sustento ha llegado, amor, y vas a necesitarlo —anunció al tiempo que empujaba la puerta.

Las cortinas de terciopelo volvían a estar atadas, revelando un enredo de cobertores y sábanas de lino, pero la cama se hallaba vacía. Albert paseó la mirada por la habitación, perplejo. Había estado fuera media hora escasa, el tiempo de recoger la comida. ¿Adónde había ido Candy? ¿Una rápida visita al excusado, quizá? Albert ya tenía planeada una mañana deliciosa: un desayuno tranquilo y sin prisas, un baño igualmente carente de prisas para su esposa, que tenía que estar un poco dolorida de tanto jugar en la cama. Hacer más el amor sólo si ella se sentía capaz, y si no, él le masajearía la piel con aceites aromáticos y cuidaría cariñosamente de sus delicados miembros.

Un gélido presentimiento le besó la columna mientras contemplaba la cama vacía. Dejando la bandeja encima de una mesa junto a la puerta, atravesó rápidamente el tocador y entró en la Cámara Plateada.

Candy no estaba allí.

Albert giró sobre los talones y volvió a su cámara. Sólo entonces vio el pergamino que había encima de la mesa al lado del fuego. Sus manos temblaron cuando lo cogió y se puso a leerlo.

«Si valoras en algo su vida, ve al claro que hay junto al pequeño lago. Solo, o la muchacha morirá.»

—¡No! —rugió Albert, estrujando el pergamino en el puño.

«Es demasiado pronto», protestó su mente. ¡Se suponía que no debían encantarlo hasta dentro de dos semanas! ¡Ni siquiera había dado instrucciones a los guardias de triplicar las rondas y recorrer los campos!

«Por Amergin —murmuró con voz ronca—, de algún modo hemos cambiado las cosas.»

Al evitar la muerte de Anthony, tenían que haber alterado el curso que seguirían los acontecimientos posteriores. Su mente empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad. ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo aquello? Albert no le veía ningún sentido. ¿Y para qué podía querer el enemigo a Candy?

«Para llegar hasta mí», masculló sombríamente.

Esta vez no lo habían drogado. En lugar de eso, y como Candy se encontraba allí, la habían utilizado como cebo.

Se calzó frenéticamente las botas, cogió sus bandas de cuero y se las puso. En la Gran Sala, deslizó una hoja tras otra en las ranuras mientras corría hacia la guarnición.

«¿Solo? Ni lo sueñes —pensó—. Yo iré allí solo, mientras mis hombres se les acercan por detrás y aniquilan hasta al último de esos bastardos que se han llevado a mi mujer.»

Agazapada detrás del gran roble, Sarah contemplaba cómo los gitanos se disponían a obrar el hechizo que ella les había encargado. Habían pintado un gran círculo escarlata en el suelo. Runas que Sarah no reconoció marcaban el perímetro: oscura magia gitana, pensó con un estremecimiento.

En cuanto Neal partió hacia el castillo por la mañana, Sarah se apresuró a salir de la cabaña y fue sigilosamente a través del bosque. Estaba determinada a ver con sus propios ojos cómo se llevaba a cabo la acción. Sólo entonces creería que su hijo estaba a salvo.

Entornó los ojos y contempló a su enemiga; la prometida de Albert, que había sido hecha cautiva en su cama, de eso estaba completamente segura, porque la muchacha sólo llevaba un delgado camisón. El laird no tardaría en llegar y entonces los gitanos lo encantarían y se lo llevarían bien lejos de allí para que fuese enterrado, y las preocupaciones de Sarah habrían terminado. Los gitanos habían exigido una cantidad extra de monedas para encantar también a la mujer, con lo que habían obligado a Sarah robar de la caja donde Neal guardaba el dinero para sus obras de caridad. Pero ninguna transgresión era demasiado grande con tal de salvar a su hijo.

A unos metros de allí, Neal observaba a su madre con el corazón encogido por la preocupación. Sarah no había dejado de empeorar durante los últimos días, mirándolo todo con unos ojos que brillaban demasiado al tiempo que sus estados de ánimo se volvían crecientemente erráticos. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Neal, como si esperase que un rayo pudiera fulminarlo en cualquier momento. Él había hecho cuanto estaba en sus manos para aliviar sus temores de que Albert MacAndrew pudiera hacerle daño, pero no había servido de nada. Su madre no paraba de imaginar cosas cada vez más terribles.

Murmuró una plegaria de agradecimiento a Dios por haberlo guiado hasta allí. Neal había despertado con un terrible presentimiento, y en vez de ponerse en camino hacia el castillo sin más dilación, se había quedado detrás de la cabaña. Como era de esperar, unos instantes después su madre —despeinada, a medio vestir y con los ojos llenos de una nerviosa agitación— había salido de la cabaña envolviéndose en su capa.

Cuando la vio partir a toda prisa, Neal la siguió desde una prudente distancia. Su madre llegó al confín del bosque, donde éste terminaba en un claro de forma circular junto a la orilla del pequeño lago. Neal la observó con una profunda inquietud. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su madre? ¿Qué tendría que ver ella con los asuntos de los gitanos y qué eran aquellos extraños dibujos que habían sido trazados encima del suelo?

Recorrió el claro con la mirada y se quedó atónito cuando un pequeño grupo de gitanos se puso en movimiento y uno de ellos se separó de los demás, cargado con una mujer atada que llevó hacia el círculo escarlata. Era la joven de rubios cabellos a la que Neal había visto últimamente en el castillo. Cuando el gitano miró por un instante en su dirección, Neal retrocedió hacia la espesura para buscar refugio en las sombras del bosque.

¿Qué ominosos acontecimientos iban a tener lugar allí? ¿Qué hacía su madre acechando en aquel claro, y por qué estaba atada una mujer del castillo? ¿A qué cosas terribles se había dejado arrastrar Sarah?

Mientras se alisaba la ropa, Neal se recordó a sí mismo que era un hombre de Dios, y que como tal tenía el deber de actuar en Su nombre a pesar de su pequeña estatura y su tranquila naturaleza. No sabía qué era lo que iba a ocurrir allí, pero estaba claro que no traería consigo ningún bien. Neal tenía la responsabilidad de detener aquella maquinación antes de que alguien saliera perjudicado. Se dispuso a salir de su observatorio escondido, pero apenas acababa de incorporarse cuando Albert MacAndrew, montando un negro corcel que piafaba ruidosamente, irrumpió en el claro. El laird saltó de la grupa de su caballo y, desenvainando su espada, fue hacia el gitano que llevaba a la joven.

—Suéltala —rugió Albert salvajemente con una voz que sonaba como mil voces.

Sus ojos celestes ardían con un resplandor incandescente. Neal comprendió que aquélla no era ninguna voz normal, sino una voz de poder.

Volvió a esconderse y parpadeó.

El gitano que cargaba con la joven de rubios cabellos la dejó caer como si quemara y retrocedió hacia el lago. La joven rodó sobre el suelo lleno de piedras, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba Neal.

Y entonces fue cuando el infierno abrió sus puertas.

Sarah dejó escapar un gemido que parecía no iba a terminar nunca cuando el caos hizo erupción dentro del claro. Se secó en la falda las palmas pegajosas por el sudor y contempló con horror cómo guardias a caballo surgían del bosque.

Los gitanos, viéndose atrapados entre el lago a sus espaldas y los guardias que venían hacia ellos desde todas las direcciones, echaron mano a sus armas.

¡Mal, mal, todo estaba saliendo mal!

Sarah salió cautelosamente del refugio que le ofrecía el bosque y, sin que llegara a ser vista por nadie entre el tumulto, fue hacia el carro que habían traído para llevarse de allí el cuerpo dormido del laird.

Los gitanos estaban apuntando sus ballestas.

Los guardias estaban alzando sus escudos y blandiendo espadas.

Iban a morir hombres y correría la sangre, pensó Sarah mientras agradecía que Neal se encontrara a salvo en el castillo trabajando en su capilla. Tal vez en lugar de ser encantado, Albert MacAndrew encontraría la muerte en la batalla. No por la mano de Sarah. Tal vez.

Pero la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera acaso fuera demasiado pequeña para que pudiese garantizar la seguridad de su hijo.

Sarah le había prometido a Neal que no les haría ningún daño a los MacAndrew, y ella era una mujer de palabra. Si un hijo no podía confiar en la palabra de su madre, ¿en qué iba a poder confiar entonces?

Había planeado cuidadosamente el encantamiento de tal manera que ni un solo pelo de la cabeza del laird sufriera el menor daño. Pero ahora todos sus cautelosos planes habían empezado a torcerse. No le quedaba más remedio que probar con otra opción para salvar a su hijo. Si no podía quitar de en medio a Albert MacAndrew antes de que se casara con su dama… Bueno, ella no había hecho ninguna promesa acerca de esa dama. Y por el momento aquella dama había quedado olvidada mientras la batalla rugía alrededor de su cuerpo atado.

Tendida en el suelo como estaba, podía ser pisoteada por los caballos o no serlo. Podía ser alcanzada por una flecha perdida o no serlo.

Sarah no estaba dispuesta a correr más riesgos. Si Albert sobrevivía a la batalla, Sarah debía asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna mujer para casarse con él.

Entornando los ojos, observó cómo la joven se debatía con sus ataduras y empezaba a arrastrarse lentamente hacia el carro.

Sarah cogió con manos temblorosas una ballesta firmemente tensada y, recurriendo a todas las fuerzas de que disponía, apuntó a la joven con ella.

Los ojos de Neal se desorbitaron de horror. ¡Su madre, su propia madre, iba a asesinar! ¡No matarás!

—¡No! —rugió, saltando de entre la espesura.

Sarah lo oyó y dio un respingo. Su mano resbaló sobre la cuerda de la ballesta.

—¡No! ¡Madre! —Lanzado a una frenética carrera, Neal se catapultó a través del aire para escudar a la joven atada y tropezó, aterrizando de lado encima de ella—. Noooooo…

Su grito terminó abruptamente cuando una flecha se clavó en su pecho.

Sarah se quedó paralizada. Su mundo se volvió extrañamente inmóvil. El tumulto en el claro se alejó y pasó a volverse borroso, como si Sarah estuviera de pie en el túnel de un sueño, ella en un extremo y su hijo agonizante en el otro. Con un sollozo ahogado atrapado en la garganta, sintió que le fallaban las rodillas y se desplomó.

Su visión volvió a cernirse sobre ella, esta vez completa, y Sarah vio al fin el rostro de la cuarta persona. La persona que ella había creído que no significaba nada porque no había sido capaz de verla con claridad.

Ella era la mujer que mataría a su hijo. Nunca había sido la muchacha. Aunque, indirectamente y en cierto modo, sí que lo había sido. Porque si la muchacha no hubiera ido allí, Sarah no habría planeado hacer cautivo al laird, y si ella no hubiera puesto en movimiento semejantes planes, entonces nunca habría disparado un dardo de ballesta a su querido hijo.

Neal debía de haber dicho más de un millar de veces que se haría la voluntad del Señor.

Pero, confiando más en sus visiones que en Dios, Sarah había intentado cambiar lo que pensaba haber visto y había terminado siendo la causa de ese mismo acontecimiento que tan desesperadamente trataba de evitar.

Le pareció oír el último hálito de la agonía de su hijo por encima del estrépito de la batalla.

Sin ser consciente de la contienda que se libraba a su alrededor, las flechas que volaban por los aires y las espadas que se agitaban, Sarah se arrastró hasta su hijo y tiró de él hasta dejarlo encima de su regazo.

—Ay, mocito mío —canturreó mientras le alisaba los cabellos y le acariciaba la cara—. Neal, mi bebé, mi muchacho.

Candy trató de incorporarse tan pronto como dejó de estar atrapada por el cuerpo del hombre. Un sollozo se le escapó de los labios cuando entrevio la flecha que sobresalía de su pecho ensangrentado.

Candy nunca había visto morir a nadie a causa de un disparo. Era horrible, mucho peor de lo que lo hacían parecer las películas. Trató de alejarse de allí, pero tenía las muñecas inmovilizadas a la espalda y los tobillos apretadamente atados. Arrastrarse torpemente sobre el trasero sólo permitía un avance muy lento. Cuando un caballo relinchó y se encabritó detrás de ella, cuando oyó el siseo sobrecogedor de una hoja que hendía el aire, Candy decidió que moverse tal vez no fuera el curso de acción más sensato.

Sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos desde que Albert se había ido cuando los gitanos entraron en la cámara y se la llevaron cautiva. La habían dominado con una humillante facilidad.

Candy no lo había visto venir, pero de algún modo, al evitar la muerte de Anthony, ellos dos habían cambiado las cosas. Los planes se habían acelerado, y en vez de un mensaje en el que se pedía a Albert que fuese allí si quería llegar a saber cuál era el nombre del hombre que había matado a su hermano, la habían utilizado a ella como señuelo. Contempló a la llorosa mujert cuyas manos deformadas por la edad revoloteaban frenéticamente sobre las mejillas y la frente del hombre. Mientras lo miraba, Candy vio subir y bajar su pecho, para luego no volver a elevarse.

—He sido yo durante todo el tiempo —gimoteó Sarah—. Fue mi visión la que hizo esto. ¡Nunca debería haber hecho un trato con los gitanos!

—¿Tú lo organizaste todo para encantar a Albert? —jadeó Candy. ¿Aquella mujer de cabellos adornados con algunas canas, manos artríticas y ojos legañosos era su enemigo desconocido?—. ¿Tú eres la que estaba detrás de todo esto?

Pero la anciana no le contestó y se limitó a mirar a Candy con aborrecimiento y locura en su mirada.

—¡Candy! —rugió Albert—. ¡Aléjate de Sarah!

Candy volvió la cabeza y lo vio correr hacia ella con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

—¡Arrástrate, aléjate de ahí! —rugió él nuevamente mientras esquivaba flechas y mandobles.

—No te acerques —gritó Candy—. ¡Protégete!

Albert nunca conseguiría abrirse paso a través de tantas armas.

Pero él no se mantuvo alejado sino que siguió corriendo, sin prestar ninguna atención al peligro.

Albert ya se encontraba a una docena escasa de metros de ella cuando una flecha se clavó en su pecho, impulsándolo hacia atrás. Mientras él se desplomaba sobre la espalda, de pronto Candy se encontró…

… Encima de la roca plana, tomando el sol, en las estribaciones de las colinas que se alzaban por encima del lago Ness.

—¡Nooooooo! —gritó—. ¡Albert!

Continuara...? ﾟﾘﾢ?

 _La liberación del poder del átomo lo ha cambiado todo excepto nuestra manera de pensar… La solución a este problema se encuentra en el corazón de la humanidad. Si lo hubiese sabido, me habría hecho relojero._

 _ **ALBERT E INSTEIN**_

 _El corazón tiene sus razones, acerca de las cuales la razón no sabe nada._

 ** _BLAISE P ASCAL_**


	27. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Candy yació sobre la roca durante un tiempo indefinido.

Desgarrada por la pena, no podía pensar. Cuando un sorbo de realidad volvió finalmente a ella, traía dentro de sí una píldora imposible de tragar: la realidad sin él. Para siempre.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese sido capaz de verlo venir, ella que tanto sabía de física?

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

Se sentía tan feliz de poder quedarse en el siglo XVI con Albert y estaba tan concentrada en soñar toda clase de planes para su futuro que su cerebro se había declarado en huelga, y no había sido capaz de tomar en consideración un factor críticamente importante: en cuanto ella cambiara el futuro de Albert, cambiaría también su propio futuro.

En el nuevo futuro que habían creado entre los dos, Albert MacAndrew no había sido encantado. Nunca había llegado a ser enterrado dentro de aquella cueva junto al lago para que fuese encontrado por Candy.

Y así —en aquel nuevo futuro que ellos habían creado—, debido a que Albert no estaba encantado, Candy no lo había encontrado y Albert nunca la había enviado de regreso hacia él.

En el preciso instante en que la posibilidad de que Albert fuera encantado había alcanzado el cero absoluto, Candy White había cesado de existir dentro del siglo de él. La realidad la había devuelto al lugar en el que se encontraba antes de que cayera al fondo del barranco, depositándola justo allí donde había estado antes. No había habido ninguna necesidad de recurrir al puente blanco. La realidad del siglo XVI la había escupido de su seno, rechazando su misma existencia. Candy pasó a ser una anomalía inaceptable. Albert nunca había llegado a ser encantado, y por consiguiente Candy ya no tenía ningún derecho a existir en su tiempo. Adiós a las teorías que afirmaban que Stephen Hawking se equivocaba al propugnar la existencia de un censor cósmico que se encargaría de evitar que las paradojas fuesen acumulándose unas encima de otras. Estaba claro que había alguna fuerza que mantenía alineadas las cosas dentro del universo. «Dios aborrece la singularidad desnuda», pensó Candy con un medio bufido que se tradujo rápidamente en un sollozo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con el súbito temor de que sus recuerdos pudieran desvanecerse.

Pero no, le recordó la científica que había dentro de ella: las flechas del tiempo siempre recordaban hacia delante, y por eso su memoria permanecería intacta. Candy ya había estado en el pasado, y el recuerdo de cómo era ese pasado había quedado grabado en la misma esencia de su ser.

¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto el hecho de que al salvar a Albert lo perdería para siempre? Ahora, cuando volvía la vista atrás, no podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar ni por un solo instante en cuál tendría que ser el inevitable final. El amor la había cegado, y entonces comprendió que simplemente no había querido pensar en lo que podía ocurrir. Se había negado resueltamente a pensar en nada que pudiese estar relacionado con la física, porque estaba demasiado ocupada saboreando el simple placer de ser una mujer enamorada.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin él?

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Paseó la mirada por el terreno rocoso en busca del desfiladero dentro del que se había precipitado, pero hasta eso había desaparecido. Ya no había un barranco que atravesase la ladera noreste de las colinas. Los gitanos tenían que haber desempeñado un cierto papel en su creación, comprendió, quizás habían bajado a Albert a través de él, ¿quién podía saberlo?

Lo que sí sabía ella era que incluso si excavaba bajo la montaña de escombros sobre la que estaba sentada, no encontraría a ningún highlander durmiendo debajo de ellos.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar.

«Sí —susurró la científica—. Albert lleva quinientos años muerto.»

—Vendrá a por mí a través de las piedras —insistió Candy.

Pero no lo haría. Y Candy no necesitaba a la científica para que se lo hiciera ver. Albert no podía hacer tal cosa. Incluso en el caso de que hubiera sobrevivido a la herida causada por la flecha, él nunca utilizaría las piedras. Sería como si alguien le dijera a Candy: «Si terminas tu investigación, creas el arma definitiva y la dejas suelta en un mundo que no sospecha de su existencia, podrás volver a tener a Albert contigo».

Fuera cual fuera el dolor que tuviese que soportar por ello, Candy nunca sería capaz de llegar a liberar semejante capacidad para hacer el mal.

Ni Albert tampoco. Su honor, una de las muchas cosas que Candy amaba de él, los mantendría eternamente separados.

Eso suponiendo que él hubiera sobrevivido.

Candy bajó la cabeza sobre la roca, cogió su mochila y la estrechó contra su pecho. Quizá nunca llegaría a saber si Albert había muerto a causa de la herida de flecha, pero si no había muerto en la batalla, aun así moriría hacía casi quinientos años. La pena cayó sobre ella, una pena más intensa que nada de cuanto hubiera llegado a imaginar jamás. Candy enterró el rostro en la mochila y lloró.

Transcurrieron varias horas antes de que consiguiera obligarse a levantarse de las rocas y bajar al pueblo. Horas durante las que sollozó como si se le fuera a romper el corazón.

Una vez en el pueblo, Candy se registró en recepción y subió a su habitación, pero no podía soportar estar sola, así que bajó con pasos de autómata al acogedor restaurante del albergue con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Paulina y Bertie. No para hablar —difícilmente podía hablar de ello—, sino para sentirse un poco resguardada por su cálida presencia.

Ahora, de pie en la entrada del comedor, parpadeó mientras paseaba la mirada por el interior brillantemente iluminado. «No me pondré a llorar otra vez», se dijo con vehemencia.

Ya lloraría después, cuando hubiera regresado a su casa en Santa Fe. Allí podría derrumbarse.

Después de haber estado en el siglo XVI , Candy sentía el restaurante extraño y moderno. La pequeña chimenea en la pared sur del comedor parecía una miniatura comparada con los hogares medievales, los adornos del bar con sus neones, demasiado estridentes después de haber pasado semanas con la suave luz de las velas y los globos de aceite. Las docenas de mesas, engalanadas con sus jarrones llenos de flores silvestres recién cortadas, parecían demasiado pequeñas para que pudieran acoger con un mínimo de comodidad a ningún comensal. Ahora Candy sentía el mundo moderno como algo impersonal, con todo mezclado en una confusa masa, formas y estilos uniformes.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la máquina expendedora de cigarrillos que había en un rincón y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había superado lo peor del síndrome de abstinencia mientras estaba en el siglo XVI .

Aun así, sintió cómo un impulso completamente autodestructivo se adueñaba de ella.

El calendario amarilleado por el paso del tiempo que colgaba detrás de la caja registradora atrajo su mirada. «19 de septiembre.»

Era el mismo día en que se había ido. Por supuesto, pensó. No habría transcurrido nada de tiempo. En el siglo XXI quizá sólo habían pasado unos minutos mientras ella vivía los días más felices de su existencia en la Escocia del siglo XVI .

Sorbió aire por la nariz, de nuevo peligrosamente próxima al llanto. Mientras miraba en torno a ella pensando que el conjunto arco iris de Bert tendría que ser fácil de localizar, casi se le pasó por alto la mujer de cabellos plateados sentada en uno de los reservados que se sucedían a lo largo de una hilera de ventanales, silueteada contra los primeros resplandores del crepúsculo. La puesta de sol llenaba de sombras violáceas el rostro de Paulina, y Candy se sorprendió al ver lo vieja que parecía ahora. Sus hombros estaban encorvados, sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Sus manos estrujaban el sombrero de ala ancha. Cuando un coche pasó junto a la hilera de ventanales, los faros iluminaron su rostro de mujer mayor y revelaron los regueros relucientes que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas.

Oh, Dios… ¿Paulina llorando? ¿Por qué?

Muy alarmada, Candy corrió al reservado. ¿Qué podía hacer llorar a la siempre alegre Paulina, y dónde estaba Bertie? Por lo que sabía Candy de aquella pareja tan enamorada, Bert sólo se separaría de Paulina si fuera físicamente incapaz de estar allí. Un escalofrío se deslizó por su nuca.

—¿Paulina? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Paulina dio un respingo, visiblemente sobresaltada. Los ojos que alzó hacia Candy estaban llenos de pena y habían enrojecido de tanto llorar.

—No —jadeó Candy— Dime que no le ha pasado nada a Bert—insistió—. ¡Dímelo! —Sintiendo que le fallaban las fuerzas, se dejó caer en el asiento del reservado enfrente de

Paulina y tomó su mano entre las suyas—. Por favor — suplicó.

—Oh, Candy. Mi Bertie está en el hospital.

La admisión trajo consigo un nuevo ataque de llanto. Cogiendo otra servilleta de papel, Paulina se secó los ojos con ella, se sonó la nariz y luego depositó la servilleta hecha una bola encima de un ya considerable montón de ellas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Pero si se encontraba estupendamente hace tan sólo…, ejem, esta misma mañana —protestó Candy, después de haber tenido que luchar con la fecha durante unos momentos.

—A mí también me parecía que se encontraba estupendamente. Después de que te fueras estuvimos toda la mañana de compras, riendo y pasándolo en grande. Bert incluso había empezado a sentirse… un poco juguetón —dijo con una sonrisa apenada—Entonces sucedió. De pronto se detuvo en mitad de la acera y se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, con la expresión más sorprendida y llena de rabia que te puedas imaginar en la cara. —Los ojos de Paulina se llenaron con más lágrimas mientras revivía el momento—. Cuando vi que se llevaba las manos al pecho, lo supe.—Se secó impacientemente las mejillas—. Ese demonio de hombre nunca se ha cuidado. No quería saber qué tal andaba de colesterol, no quería tomarse la presión. Hace unos cuantos días, por fin conseguí arrancarle la promesa de que en cuanto hubiéramos vuelto a casa, iría a que le hicieran un chequeo completo para…

Se quedó callada y torció el gesto.

—Pero está vivo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy con un hilo de voz—Dime que está vivo.

Ya había tenido bastante tragedia para el día de hoy, y no podría soportar que hubiera tenido lugar otra.

—Está vivo, pero ha sufrido un infarto —susurró Paulina—. Aunque lo tienen estabilizado, no saben los daños que puede haberle causado. Todavía está inconsciente. Dentro de unos minutos volveré a ir al hospital. Las enfermeras insistieron en que saliera a tomar un poco el aire. —Se sonrojó—. No podía dejar de llorar. Supongo que estaría haciendo bastante ruido, y eso debió de poner un poco nervioso al doctor. Pensé en tomar un poco de sopa con un té antes de regresar al hospital para pasar la noche allí, así que aquí me tienes.

Señaló el recipiente de plástico lleno de sopa y el bocadillo que lo acompañaba.

—Oh, Paulina, lo siento tanto —murmuró Candy—. No sé qué decir.

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo corrieron por sus mejillas; lágrimas por Albert, y ahora lágrimas por Paulina y Bertie.

—Queridita mía, ¿estás llorando por mí? ¡Oh, Candy!

Desplazándose hacia Candy por encima del asiento del reservado, Paulina la abrazó y después las dos permanecieron abrazadas en silencio durante un buen rato.

Y entonces algo se rompió dentro de Candy.

Mientras estaba sentada en aquel reservado con los brazos maternales de Paulina a su alrededor, el dolor de todo lo sucedido se precipitó súbitamente sobre ella. Qué injusto era amar tan profundamente y perder al objeto de tu amor. ¡Qué injusta era la vida! Paulina acababa de encontrar a su Bert, de un modo muy parecido a como Cabdy acababa de encontrar a Albert. Y ahora, ¿tendrían ambas que padecer un sufrimiento interminable por haberlos perdido?

—Es mejor no amar —murmuró Candy con amargura.

—No —la riñó Paulina cariñosamente—. Nunca se te ocurra pensar eso. Es mejor amar y perder. El viejo refrán es cierto. Si nunca volviera a pasar otro momento con mi Bertie, aun así me sentiría bendecida. Estos últimos meses con él me han dado más amor y más pasión de lo que algunas personas llegan a conocer en toda una vida. Además—dijo—, Bert se pondrá bien. Si he de estar sentada junto a su cama y tenerlo cogido de la mano y chillarle hasta que se ponga mejor, y luego he de llevar su viejo trasero al médico cada semana y aprender a cocinar sin grasa o mantequilla o ni una sola maldita cosa que valga la pena comer, entonces te aseguro que lo haré. No voy a permitir que ese hombre se aleje de mí. —Apretó el puño y amenazó al techo con su mano llena de anillos—. Todavía no puedes tenerlo. Bert es mío.

Una breve carcajada escapó de los labios de Candy, mezclada con nuevas lágrimas. Ojalá en su caso todo fuera tan fácil, porque si al menos ella pudiera luchar por su hombre del mismo modo en que Paulina podía hacerlo por el suyo… Pero su hombre llevaba cinco siglos muerto.

Se dio cuenta, pasados unos instantes, de que Paulina la observaba con una gran atención. Entonces ésta le tomó los hombros entre las manos y escrutó su mirada.

—Oh, queridita, ¿qué pasa? Me parece que tú quizás estés teniendo tu propio problema —se preocupó.

—No es nada —se apresuró a decir Candy.

—No intentes hacerme cambiar de tema —la riñó Paulina—, Bertie te diría que cuando se me ha metido algo entre ceja y ceja, ya no hay manera de detenerme. Porque no es sólo mi problema con Bertie lo que te ha hecho llorar.

—Oh, vamos —protestó Candy—. Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas para que…

—Pues entonces haz que deje de pensar en ellos durante un rato, si eres tan amable —insistió Paulina—. Las penas compartidas siempre resultan un poco más fáciles de soportar. ¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido hoy? ¿Encontraste a tu, ejem…, recogedor de la flor?

Los ojos azules de Paulina chispearon suavemente, y Candy se asombró de que todavía pudiera llegar a mostrar tanto humor en un momento semejante.

¿Había encontrado ella a su recogedor de la flor? Candy reprimió un estallido de risa casi histérica. ¿Cómo podía contarle a Paulina que había llegado a vivir casi un mes en el espacio de un solo día? O al menos, que creía haberlo hecho. La experiencia de bajar de las colinas para encontrarse con que no había transcurrido ni un solo instante de tiempo se le hacía tan extraña que Candy empezaba a temer por su cordura.

Pero Paulina tenía razón acerca de una cosa: las penas comparadas siempre resultaban un poco más fáciles de soportar. Candy quería hablar acerca de Albert. Necesitaba hablar acerca de él. ¿Cómo podía confiarle su dolor a alguien… a menos que…?

—Oh, en realidad no es nada importante —mintió con un hilo de voz—¿Qué te parece si en lugar de eso te cuento una historia, para que dejes de pensar en esas cosas durante un rato?

—¿Una historia?

Las cejas de Paulina desaparecieron bajo sus rizos plateados.

—Sí, se me ha ocurrido pensar que debería probar suerte con la escritura — dijo Candy— y le he estado dando vueltas a una historia, pero me he quedado atascada con el final.

Paulina entornó los ojos y la miró en silencio con expresión pensativa.

—Una historia, dices —murmuró finalmente—. Sí, me gustaría oírla, y quizás entre tú y yo podremos decidir cómo debería terminar.

Candy inspiró profundamente y empezó a hablar:

—De acuerdo. Verás, la heroína es una chica que había ido a hacer una excursión por las estribaciones de las colinas en Escocia, y entonces se encontró con un highlander encantado dormido dentro de una cueva encima del lago Ness… Una historia de lo más increíble, ¿verdad?

Una hora después, Candy vio cómo Paulina abría la boca en varias ocasiones y luego volvía a cerrarla. Se dedicó a ponerse bien los rizos, jugueteó nerviosamente con el sombrero y luego se alisó su suéter de color rosa.

—Al principio pensé que ibas a contarme algo que te había sucedido hoy, y que se trataba de algo que no querías reconocer. —Paulina sacudió la cabeza—. Pero, Candy, no tenía ni idea de que tuvieras tanta imaginación. Has conseguido que dejara de pensar en mis preocupaciones durante un buen rato, de veras. Cielos —exclamó, señalando los recipientes de plástico—, he dejado de pensar en ellas durante el tiempo suficiente para comer, cuando estaba segura de que no sería capaz de tragar bocado. Querida, tienes que terminar esa historia. No puedes dejar al héroe y a la heroína colgando de un hilo de esa manera. No lo soporto. Cuéntame el final.

—¿Y si no hay ningún final, Paulina? ¿Y si eso es todo lo que hay que contar? Supón que ella fue enviada de vuelta a su tiempo y que él murió y que eso es todo —dijo Candy con voz átona.

—No puedes escribir una historia semejante. Encuentra un modo de traerlo de vuelta a través de las piedras.

—El no puede hacer eso —dijo Candy secamente—. Nunca. Aunque hubiera sobrevivido…

—Los juramentos dejan de tener sentido cuando el amor está en juego —insistió Paulina—. Haz un poco de trampa con las reglas. Borra esa regla de la historia.

—No puedo. Eso es parte de la historia. Él se convertiría en un druida oscuro si llegara a hacerlo. —Y Candy comprendía mucho mejor de lo que podrían hacerlo la inmensa mayoría de las personas lo horrible que sería eso—. Nadie de su clan ha roto el juramento jamás. No deben hacerlo. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad, me temo que dejaría de tener tan buen concepto de él si lo hiciese.

Paulina arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tú, Candy? ¿Realmente serías capaz de llegar a hacer algo semejante?

Candy sacudió la cabeza avergonzada.

—Me refiero a mi heroína en la historia. Ella podría dejar de tener tan buen concepto de él. Porque él era perfecto de la manera en que era antes. Era un hombre de honor que sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus responsabilidades, y ésa era una de las cosas que ella amaba en él. Si rompiera su juramento y llegara a utilizar las piedras por razones personales, entonces corrompería todo el poder que había dentro de él. Nadie sabe lo malvado que llegaría a volverse. No. Si sobrevivió (cosa que dudo mucho) nunca vendrá a través de las piedras en busca de ella.

—Tú eres la narradora. No permitas que él muera —protestó Paulina—Tienes que arreglar esa historia, Candy —dijo severamente—¿Cómo te atreves a contarme una historia tan triste?

Candy le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

—¿Y si no es meramente una historia? —dijo suavemente.

Paulina la estudió en silencio durante unos instantes y después volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana para contemplar el crepúsculo. Su mirada fue de izquierda a derecha hasta posarse en el lago Ness, allá en la lejanía. Luego sonrió tenuemente.

—Hay magia en estas colinas. La he sentido desde que llegamos aquí. Es como si esta tierra no se rigiese del todo por las leyes naturales del universo. —Hizo una pausa y volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Candy—. Cuando mi Bertie se encuentre mejor, puede que me lo lleve a lo alto de las colinas, siempre que antes haya encontrado a un buen médico que cuide de él, y alquile una casita para pasar el resto del otoño. Quiero que un poco de esa vieja magia se le infiltre en los huesos.

Candy sonrió con tristeza.

—Ahora que hablamos de Bertie —dijo—, iré contigo al hospital. Vamos a ver qué pueden decirnos los doctores. Y si tú necesitas llorar un poco, yo me encargaré de hablar.

Aunque Paulina hizo una protesta formularia, a Candy no le pasaron desapercibidos el alivio y la gratitud que había en sus ojos. Ella también se sintió muy aliviada, porque sospechaba que tendría que transcurrir algún tiempo antes de que pudiese soportar estar sola.

Candy pasó el resto de sus vacaciones en el pueblo junto al profundo lago de aguas cristalinas con Paulina, sin alzar nunca la mirada hacia las colinas, sin salir nunca del pueblo, sin permitirse pensar ni por un solo instante en ir a ver si el castillo Andrew todavía seguía en pie. La herida estaba demasiado fresca, el dolor era demasiado reciente. Mientras Paulina visitaba a Bertie en el hospital, Candy se acurrucaba debajo de las mantas y temblaba como si la pena fuese una fiebre que la consumía por dentro. La perspectiva de tener que volver a su pequeño apartamento vacío en Santa Fe se le hacía insoportable.

Cuando Paulina regresaba por las tardes, exhausta por sus propias preocupaciones, cada una obligaba a la otra a cenar algo sano mientras se consolaban mutuamente, daban lentos paseos alrededor del enorme espejo plateado del lago Ness y contemplaban cómo el sol poniente pintaba la superficie plateada con suaves tonos escarlata y lavanda.

Y allá, bajo el intenso cielo escocés, Candy y Paulina llegaron a estar tan unidas como si fueran madre e hija. Hablaron en más de una ocasión de la «historia» de Candy. Paulina siempre la instaba a que la pusiera por escrito, diriéndole que lo que tenía que hacer era convertirla en una novela romántica de época y enviar el manuscrito a alguna editorial.

Candy no lo veía tan claro como ella. «Nunca llegarían a publicarla—le decía—. Es demasiado imposible.»

«Eso no es cierto —había argumentado Paulina—. Este verano leí una novela romántica de vampiros que me encantó. ¡De vampiros, nada menos! El mundo necesita más historias de amor. ¿Qué te piensas que leo cuando estoy sentada en el hospital, esperando saber si mi Bertie volverá a ser capaz de hablar alguna vez? No una historia cualquiera de terror, eso sí que te lo puedo asegurar…»

«Quizás algún día», había concedido Candy, más que nada para poner fin a la conversación.

Pero ya había empezado a pensar seriamente en hacerlo. Si ella no podía disfrutar del «felices para siempre» en la vida real, al menos siempre podía escribirlo. De ese modo alguien más podría vivirlo durante unas cuantas horas.

La pena se negaba a disiparse, pero aun así Candy no quiso dejar sola a Paulina ni por un solo instante hasta que Bert se hubo estabilizado del todo y ésta empezó a sentirse un poco más animada. Bert se encontraba un poco más fuerte con cada día que pasaba. Candy tenía el convencimiento de que si se estaba curando, era gracias a la magnitud y la profundidad del amor que Paulina sentía por él.

El día en que dieron de alta a Bertie, Candy acompañó a Paulina al hospital.

Bertie tenía dificultades para hablar porque el lado izquierdo de su cara había quedado paralizado, pero el doctor les dijo que con el tiempo y un poco de terapia podría recuperar una gran parte del terreno perdido. Paulina había dicho con un guiño que a ella le daba igual que Bertie nunca pudiera volver a hablar con claridad, siempre que todas las otras partes de su cuerpo estuvieran en condiciones de funcionar. Bert se había echado a reír y había escrito en su pequeña pizarra portátil que todas las otras partes de su cuerpo funcionaban a la perfección, y que le encantaría hacer una demostración de ello en cuanto todos dejaran de estar tan pendientes de él y le permitieran pasar un rato a solas con su atractiva esposa.

Candy había sonreído al tiempo que contemplaba, con una mezcla de alegría y dolor, cómo Paulina y Bert gozaban cada uno de la presencia del otro.

Sólo después de que hubieran conseguido arrancarle la promesa de que iría a visitarlos a Maine durante la Navidad —Oaulina había alquilado una preciosa casita junto al lago Ness para el otoño—Paulina ayudó a Candy a hacer el equipaje y la metió dentro de un taxi para que fuese al aeropuerto.

Mientras Candy se acomodaba en el asiento trasero, Paulina introdujo su abundante figura por el hueco de la puerta, la abrazó cariñosamente y le besó la frente, la nariz y las mejillas. Ambas tenían los ojos velados por las lágrimas.

—No te atrevas a darte por vencida, Candy White —le dijo Paulina— No te atrevas a dejar de amar. Puede que yo nunca llegue a saber lo que te sucedió aquel día allá arriba en las colinas, pero sé que fuera lo que fuera ese algo cambió tu vida para siempre. En Escocia hay magia, pero no olvides nunca esto: un corazón que ama crea su propia magia.

Candy se estremeció.

—Te quiero mucho, Paulina. Y cuida bien de Bertie —añadió con vehemencia.

—Oh, planeo hacerlo —le aseguró Paulina—. Y yo también te quiero mucho.

Candy retrocedió hacia el interior del taxi mientras el chófer cerraba la puerta. Cuando el taxi se hubo apartado de la acera, Candy no dejó de mirar a Paulina hasta que ésta quedó reducida a un puntito vestido de rosa en la lejanía, y luego desapareció.

Candy no dejó de llorar durante todo el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto.

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

20 de octubre, época actual

Aunque Candy había sabido desde que tenía cuatro años que los objetos obtienen su color a partir de su estructura química innata —la cual absorbe ciertas longitudes de onda en tanto que refleja otras—ahora comprendía que el alma tenía una luz propia que también daba color al mundo.

Era una luz esencial, la luz de la alegría, del asombro, de la esperanza.

Sin ella, el mundo era oscuro. Daba igual cuántas luces encendiera Candy, porque todo seguía siendo plano, gris, vacío. Dormida, soñaba con él, su amado de las Highlands. Despierta, volvía a perderlo de nuevo.

La mayoría de los días el mero hecho de abrir los ojos ya le resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Así que se quedaba acostada en su diminuto apartamento, las cortinas corridas, las luces apagadas y el teléfono desconectado, y revivía cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, alternando la risa con el llanto. En raras ocasiones, intentaba convencerse de que debía levantarse de la cama. Aparte de los viajes al cuarto de baño para atender las necesidades de un estómago que no paraba de protestar, o ir con paso tambaleante hacia la puerta para pagar al repartidor de pizzas, sus intentos no daban ningún resultado.

Estaba herida de muerte, pero su estúpido corazón seguía latiendo.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vivir sin Albert?

Candy había sido engañada por los tópicos y los lugares comunes. El tiempo no curaba todas las heridas. El tiempo no hacía absolutamente nada. La verdad era que el tiempo le había robado a su amado, y aunque viviera hasta los cien años —y ojalá no quisiera el cielo que tuviese que sufrir durante tanto tiempo—, nunca perdonaría al tiempo.

«Eso es una estupidez», resopló la científica.

Candy gimió, se volvió de lado y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada. «Déjame en paz. Nunca has sabido ayudarme en nada. Ni siquiera me advertiste que salvar a Albert haría que terminase perdiéndolo.»

«Traté de hacerlo. Tú no quisiste escucharme. Y ahora estoy tratando de ayudarte —replicó la científica en un tono muy seco—. Necesitas levantarte de la cama.»

«Vete.»

«Más vale que te levantes, a menos que quieras dormir encima de esa porción de pizza de hace tres días que te acabas de comer.»

Bueno, eso era una manera de salir de la cama, decidió una temblorosa Candy unos instantes después mientras se cepillaba los dientes sin ninguna energía. Últimamente ésa parecía ser la única forma de que consiguiera levantarse. Entornando los ojos, se armó de valor antes de encender la luz para poder ver cuando limpiara un poco el lavabo. La luz le hizo daño en los ojos y Candy necesitó unos segundos para habituarse a ella. Cuando se vio en el espejo, dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada.

Tenía un aspecto realmente horrible. Sus cabellos estaban opacos y llenos de enredos, su piel pálida, sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su rostro parecía macilento, sus ojos derrotados.

Realmente necesitaba superar todo aquello de una vez, pensó vagamente.

«Si no vas a hacerlo por ti, entonces hazlo por el bebé», se mostró de acuerdo la científica.

—¿Q-qué?

La voz, que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser usada, se le quebró y la palabra salió de los labios de Candy convertida en un ronco graznido de incredulidad.

«El bebé. El bebé, so idiota», replicó la científica malhumoradamente.

Candy se había quedado boquiabierta. Contempló su reflejo sin entender nada. Después siguió mirándose durante un buen rato con el ceño fruncido.

Pero si estuviese embarazada, entonces su piel debería estar radiante y tener mucho mejor aspecto. Y ¿no debería haber ganado un poco de peso? Candy contempló con expresión dubitativa su liso estómago. Nunca lo había tenido tan plano. Estaba claro que no había ganado peso, sino que lo había perdido.

«No me digas que no eres capaz de hacer los cálculos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos nuestro período?»

Un diminuto brote de esperanza floreció dentro del corazón de Candy.

Se apresuró a extinguirlo con un firme apretón. La esperanza era un sentimiento muy peligroso. No, de eso nada: no iba a seguir aquella ruta. Abrigaría la esperanza de estar embarazada, sólo para sentirse doblemente consternada cuando descubriera que no era así. Eso la destruiría. Candy ya se encontraba bastante mal tal como estaban las cosas.

Sacudió amargamente la cabeza. Esta vez la científica se equivocaba.

—No estoy embarazada —le dijo con voz átona a su reflejo—. Lo que estoy es deprimida. Hay una gran diferencia.

Era simplemente el estrés que hacía que el período se le retrasara, nada más. Ya había ocurrido antes. Durante su gran rebelión, Candy se había saltado dos períodos.

«Perfecto. Pues entonces arrástrate hacia tu cama, sigue comiendo pizzas rancias y niégate a preguntarte por qué últimamente te has encontrado tan mal. Echale la culpa de todo al estrés. Y cuando pierdas a nuestro bebé porque no has sido capaz de cuidarte como es debido, no me culpes a mí.»

—¡Perder a nuestro bebé! —jadeó Candy.

Un cuchillo de miedo le atravesó el alma y abrió mucho los ojos. Si había aunque sólo fuese una remota posibilidad de que llevara a un hijo de Albert dentro de ella, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Y por mucho que temiera hacerse ilusiones al respecto —debido a lo devastadora que podía llegar a ser la decepción— tenía que admitir que existía algo más que una posibilidad. Había una probabilidad. Ella y Albert habían hecho el amor en repetidas ocasiones, y Candy no había utilizado ningún método de control de la natalidad. Si no hubiera estado tan hundida en la miseria, quizá se le habría ocurrido pensar en ello antes. Si estaba embarazada y hacía cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro la vida del bebé, simplemente se moriría.

Una Candy muy afligida volvió al dormitorio tambaleándose y dando traspiés, encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor mientras trataba de pensar. Contando días, buscando pistas.

Su dormitorio era un auténtico estercolero. Cajas de pizza con porciones a medio comer sembraban el suelo. Vasos con leche seca en el fondo habían quedado olvidados encima de la mesita de noche. Envoltorios de galletas tirados de cualquier modo cubrían la cama: galletas que había estado mordisqueando por la mañana para calmar su inquieto estómago.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Candy—. Oh, por favor, oh, por favor, haz que sea verdad.

La espera para descubrir si estaba embarazada fue interminable.

Nada de pruebas de embarazo en casa para Candy White, cualquiera que fuese la noticia, necesitaba oírla directamente de los labios de un doctor.

Después de haber entregado muestras de orina y de sangre, Candy permaneció tensamente sentada en la atestada sala de espera de la consulta de su doctora y se dedicó a golpear el suelo con el pie. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Cambió una docena de veces de posición y de asiento, y se abanicó con cada una de las revistas que había en la sala de espera. Fue de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando se aseguraba de que la recepcionista supiera que aún estaba viva.

La recepcionista fruncía el ceño cada vez que Candy pasaba junto a ella, y Candy sospechó que aquella mujer pensaba que padecía un pequeño desequilibrio mental. Cuando había telefoneado hacía un rato, casi histérica, para insistir en que necesitaba ver a la doctora inmediatamente, la recepcionista le había informado en un tono muy brusco que la doctora Kelly Devore ya tenía concertadas todas las visitas durante las próximas semanas.

Candy había llorado y suplicado hasta que finalmente la frustrada recepcionista la había puesto con Kelly. Su querida, maravillosa doctora desde la infancia, que en el curso de los años había llegado a convertirse en una amiga, le había hecho un hueco entre las visitas.

—Siéntese —le ordenó la exasperada recepcionista mientras Candy volvía a pasar junto a ella—. Está poniendo nerviosas a las otras pacientes.

Mortificada, Candy paseó la mirada por la sala llena de gente y se apresuró a volver a su asiento.

—¿Señorita White? —Una enfermera asomó la cabeza por la esquina.

—¡Soy yo! —Candy saltó de su asiento y trotó tras la enfermera—. Soy yo —le informó a la recepcionista con una gran sonrisa.

Unos instantes después, se sentaba en el borde de la mesa de reconocimiento. Rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos en aquella fría habitación, Candy se quedó sentada y se dedicó a balancear los pies mientras esperaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Kelly Devore entró por ella. Candy dijo con voz entrecortada:

—¿Y bien? Kelly cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tenías razón, Candy. Estás embarazada.

—¿Lo estoy? —jadeó ella, apenas atreviéndose a creerlo.

—Sí.

—¿De veras? —insistió ella.

Kelly rió.

—Absoluta e inequívocamente embarazada.

Candy saltó de la mesa de reconocimiento y la abrazó.

—Te quiero, Kelly —exclamó—. ¡Oh, gracias!

Kelly volvió a reír.

—Difícilmente se me puede atribuir el mérito de ello, pero no hay de qué.

Durante varios minutos, Candy fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que repetir una y otra vez «Estoy embarazada», con una sonrisa de deleite en el rostro.

—Necesitas ganar peso, Candy —la riñó Kelly—. Esta tarde te he colado entre las citas porque en el teléfono parecías tan fuera de ti que me preocupaste. —Hizo una pausa, como si buscara una manera delicada de continuar—. Ya sé que este año perdiste a tus padres. La mirada de sus ojos castaños se llenó de simpatía.

Candy asintió rígidamente y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

—La pena siempre te pasa factura. Ahora pesas cuatro kilos y medio menos de lo que pesabas cuando viniste a hacerte tu último chequeo. A partir de hoy empezarás a tomar suplementos vitamínicos y te voy a prescribir una dieta especial. Está todo explicado en el folleto, pero si tienes alguna pregunta, llámame. Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, así que ahora llénate bien el estómago durante una temporada.

Le dio una carpeta con sugerencias para mentís y una bolsa de muestras de suplementos vitamínicos que podría ir tomando hasta que fuera a la farmacia.

—Sí, señora —prometió Candy—. Palabra de exploradora. Te prometo que ganaré peso.

—¿Podrás contar con la ayuda del padre? —preguntó Kelly cautelosamente.

Candy respiró hondo. «Soy fuerte —se dijo a sí misma—. Mi bebé depende de mí.»

—Está…, hum…, él, esto…, murió.

La palabra escapó de sus labios en una suave exhalación, y el mero hecho de decirlo hizo que el dolor la atravesara hasta la médula. No llegó a decir que él llevaba quinientos años muerto, porque si hubiera dicho eso Kelly la habría metido en una celda acolchada.

—Oh, Candy —exclamó Kelly al tiempo que le apretaba la mano—. No sabes cómo lo siento.

Candy desvió los ojos, incapaz de sostener la mirada llena de simpatía de Kelly. La mera bondad podía hacerla pedazos, causar la llegada de las lágrimas. Kelly tuvo que haberlo percibido, porque su voz enseguida cambió para volver a adoptar su enérgico tono profesional.

—Tengo que insistir en que debes ganar peso. Tu cuerpo va a necesitar una atención especial, y me gustaría acordar fecha para un examen con ultrasonidos.

—¿Un examen con ultrasonidos? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no va bien?

Candy se había alarmado y su mirada enseguida se volvió nuevamente hacia Kelly.

—No, todo va bien —se apresuró a tranquilizarla Kelly—. De hecho—añadió con una sonrisa—, aunque eso depende de cómo veas tú las cosas, incluso podrías pensar que es algo maravilloso. Tus niveles de HCG me inducen a pensar que vas a dar luz gemelos. Un examen con ultrasonidos nos lo aclarará sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Gemelos! —chilló Candy—. Gemelos —repitió con incredulidad.

Gemelos, al igual que lo habían sido Albert y Anthony. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo: ¡no sólo un bebé de Albert, sino dos!

«Oh, Albert —pensó mientras se sentía traspasada por una súbita punzada de dolor—. ¡Gemelos, amor mío!» ¡Cómo se habría regocijado él al saberlo, cómo habría celebrado el nacimiento de sus hijos!

Pero él nunca lo sabría, nunca vería a sus hijos o hijas. Candy nunca volvería a compartir aquello con él. Cerró los ojos para mantener a raya una nueva oleada de dolor.

Kelly la miró.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Candy?

Candy asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Transcurrido un momento muy largo, volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Si necesitas hablar, Candy…

Kelly no llegó a concluir la frase y esperó en silencio. Candy asintió envarada.

—Gracias, pero creo que tendrá que transcurrir un poco de tiempo.—Se obligó a esbozar una tenue sonrisa—. Ya se me pasará, Kelly. Cuidaré de mí misma, te lo prometo.

Nada pondría en peligro a sus bebés.

—Volveré a hacerte un hueco el viernes —dijo Kelly mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta—. Haré que mi recepcionista te telefonee esta tarde para decirte la hora.

Candy se lo agradeció profusamente.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que necesitaba saber esto.

Kelly contempló los círculos oscuros que había debajo de sus ojos.

—Me parece que sí que la tengo —dijo suavemente—. Ahora vete a casa, come algo y cuídate mucho. Porque ahora tienes alguien más en quien pensar.

Candy le dijo adiós a la recepcionista con la mano mientras salía de la consulta.

Estaba embarazada. Llevaba una parte de Albert dentro de ella. Un hijo suyo, posiblemente dos, a los que criar, querer y mimar.

Mientras atravesaba el aparcamiento en dirección a su coche, por un instante Candy se asombró ante lo azul que parecía el cielo, lo mucho que brillaba el sol y lo verde que estaba la hierba.

Color. Volvía a haber luz en su alma.

Continuara...


	29. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Una semana después, Candy estaba de vuelta en Escocia.

Subida al capó del coche que había alquilado hacía un rato, alzaba la mirada con una nerviosa expectación hacia la base del castillo de los MacAndrew.

Cuando Kelly le confirmó que llevaba en su seno gemelos, una súbita oleada de energía se había extendido por todo su ser. Candy limpió su apartamento, volvió a colgar el auricular del teléfono, fue a que le recortaran el pelo, se obsequió con un tratamiento de belleza, y luego fue de compras. Después telefoneó a Allstate para comunicarles que dejaba el trabajo, sólo para descubrir que ya la habían despedido por no hacer acto de presencia en la oficina durante tantas semanas. Como eso no era ninguna pérdida, Candy se encogió de hombros filosóficamente.

Después telefoneó a una agencia inmobiliaria y puso a la venta la casa de sus padres. La ostentosa residencia ya había sido terminada de pagar hacía varios años, y su venta le proporcionaría dinero más que suficiente con el que poder iniciar una nueva vida. Candy había terminado con Santa Fe. Había terminado con las reclamaciones de seguros, había terminado con lodo aquello. Empezó a pensar en trasladarse a la Costa Este, tal vez Maine, cerca de donde vivían Bert y Paulina. Compraría una hermosa casa con un precioso cuarto para los niños. Quizá se buscaría un empleo en alguna universidad local, dando clases de matemáticas y haciendo que éstas resultaran divertidas.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a hacer nada de eso, antes de que pudiera seguir adelante con su vida, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de hacer las paces con el pasado.

Y el único modo de conseguirlo era dejando atrás de una vez las preguntas que la obsesionaban a las tres de la madrugada, cuando el corazón se le llenaba de tristeza y su alma se sentía inclinada a cavilar.

Preguntas como: ¿había muerto Albert a causa de la herida de flecha, o sobrevivió a ella? Y si había sobrevivido, ¿habría llegado a casarse? Candy no soportaba pensar en esa pregunta, porque hacerlo la desgarraba por dentro. Que Albert hubiera vuelto a casarse la llenaría de pena, pero al mismo tiempo, también se sentiría llena de pena si Albert hubiera pasado el resto de su vida llorándola. Lo amaba tanto que si había sobrevivido, quería que hubiera sido feliz.

La entristecía pensar que Albert podía haber llegado a pasar treinta o cuarenta o cincuenta años llorándola. Entonces fue cuando comprendió que la suerte sólo se había dignado sonreírle a ella: los dos se habían perdido el uno al otro, pero ella era la única que tenía el don de sus bebés.

Más preguntas: ¿había tenido hijos Anthony? ¿Había sobrevivido algún descendiente de los MacAndrew para llegar al siglo XXI ? La respuesta a aquella pregunta podía ser una bendición, porque si aún había algunos MacAndrew viviendo encima de Alborath, entonces Candy sentiría como si su fracaso no hubiera sido completo. Una de las cosas que Albert siempre había querido por encima de todo era asegurar la sucesión futura del clan de los MacAndrew, y si al salvar a Anthony habían garantizado la supervivencia de su clan, entonces Candy podría encontrar una pequeña medida de satisfacción en ello.

Todavía más que encontrar respuestas, no obstante, lo que necesitaba era ir a sentarse junto a la tumba de Albert, poner ramitas de brezo encima de ella, hablarle de sus hijos, reír y entregarse a los recuerdos y llorar.

Después se iría a casa y sería fuerte por el bien de sus bebés. Era lo que hubiese querido Albert.

Armándose de valor, subió al coche que había alquilado.

No se engañaba a sí misma. Candy sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que encontrase en lo alto de la montaña, supondría una terrible prueba para ella. Porque aquélla tendría que ser la despedida final…

Mientras coronaba la cima de la montaña, un velo de lágrimas le nubló la vista.

El muro del perímetro había sido derribado, y las majestuosas piedras de Ban Drochaid se alzaban contra el brillante cielo azul vacío de nubes.

Allí había hecho el amor con su pareja de las Highlands. Allí había viajado hacia atrás en el pasado. Allí, según indicaba la fecha en que hubiese debido venirle el período, había quedado embarazada.

Candy ya había sabido que volver a ver las piedras le dolería, porque una parte de ella se sentía tentada de encerrarse en un laboratorio y tratar de descubrir las fórmulas que danzaban tan lejos de los límites de su comprensión. Lo único que la detenía era el hecho de que sabía —incluso con todo lo brillante que era— que podía dedicar el resto de su vida a ello, sólo para morir convertida en una vieja amargada, sin que hubiera conseguido adquirir el conocimiento. Las pocas veces que se había dedicado a pensar en los símbolos, enseguida había reparado en cuán alejados quedaban de su comprensión. Candy podía tener una mente genial, pero simplemente no era lo bastante lista.

Tampoco les suplicaría —si todavía había algún MacAndrew vivo en la era moderna— que rompieran sus juramentos y la enviaran al pasado, y con ello dejaran suelto a un druida oscuro en el mundo. No, sería la mujer a la que Albert había amado, honorable, respetuosa y con un elevado sentido de la ética.

Una vez resuelta aquella cuestión, Candy aceleró dejando atrás las piedras y alzó la mirada hacia el castillo. Tragó aire con un jadeo entrecortado. El castillo Andrew era todavía más hermoso de lo que lo había sido en el siglo XVI . Una reluciente fuente de muchos niveles había sido construida encima del césped delantero. La fuente se hallaba rodeada por un gran parterre de matorrales, flores y senderos de piedra. La fachada también había sido renovada, probablemente en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de los siglos, y la piedra original de los escalones de la entrada había sido sustituida por mármol rosado. Una elegante balaustrada hecha del mismo mármol enmarcaba los escalones. Lo que antaño había sido una enorme puerta de madera ahora eran unas puertas dobles de brillante cerezo ribeteado de oro. Encima de las puertas, una ventana de cristal de colores detallaba —y Candy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verlo— el plaid de los MacAndrew, rielando con intensos destellos púrpura bajo el sol.

Aparcó delante de los escalones, se quedó sentada detrás del volante y contempló la puerta mientras se preguntaba si aquella pequeña fracción de la herencia de los MacAndrew significaba que el castillo todavía se hallaba habitado por descendientes del clan. De pronto la puerta se abrió y una niña, de rubios rizos oscilando alrededor de un rostro de delicadas facciones, salió por ella para mirarla con curiosidad. Dentro del Volvo alquilado, Candy entornó los ojos contra la intensa claridad solar para contemplar a aquella hermosa niñita, a la que no tardó en seguir un niño de edad similar y una pareja de gemelos mayores que ellos.

Los gemelos la dejaron sin respiración y erradicaron cualquier pregunta que hubiera podido haber en la mente de Candy acerca de si algún descendiente de los MacAndrew había sobrevivido.

No cabía duda de que lo habían hecho.

Pura sangre MacAndrew era evidente en los niños de mayor edad, tanto en sus abundantes melenas rubias como en el dorado de su piel y lo poco habitual de sus ojos. El niño podría haber sido hijo del mismo Anthony, con similares ojos zafiros.

Sintiéndose alegre y triste a la vez, Candy cerró los ojos por un instante y trató de contener el llanto. Su fracaso no había llegado a ser completo, pero mientras se masajeaba las sienes comprendió que la visita iba a resultarle muy dolorosa.

—Hola —dijo la niñita, llamando con los nudillos a la ventanilla del coche—. ¿Vas a salir, o te pasarás el día entero sentada ahí dentro?

—¡Ross, apártate de ese coche! —gritó una mujer rubia que no tendría mucho más de treinta años mientras bajaba apresuradamente los escalones de la entrada.

La mujer rubia estaba visiblemente embarazada, y Candy se tocó instintivamente el abdomen. Apagando el motor, se arregló los rizos y abrió la puerta del coche. Mientras salía cayó en la cuenta de que no había hecho ninguna clase de planes para aquel momento. No tenía ni idea de qué excusa podía ofrecer por presentarse de aquella manera en la casa de unos perfectos desconocidos.

Tendría que improvisar, diciendo que se había quedado prendada del castillo nada más verlo y rogándoles que la acompañaran a dar una vuelta por él. Agradeció que la mujer estuviera embarazada, porque estaba dispuesta a apostar que eso haría que la invitase a visitar el castillo sin formularle demasiadas preguntas. Candy había descubierto recientemente que las mujeres embarazadas eran una especie por derecho propio, con una tendencia a forjar un profundo lazo instantáneo entre ellas. Unos días antes, había estado hablando durante más de una hora con una desconocida embarazada en el pasillo de los helados del supermercado, discutiendo sobre ropa para bebés, pruebas y métodos para el parto y toda clase de cosas que harían enloquecer de aburrimiento a una mujer no embarazada.

—Me imagino que usted será la madre de estas preciosidades —dijo Candy mientras le ofrecía la más afable de sus sonrisas.

—Sí. Yo soy Maggie MacAndrew, y los más pequeños son Cory y Rosmary —dijo ella, señalándolos con la mano. Ross volvió a decirle hola y Cory sonrió tímidamente—. Y éstos… —señaló con otro ademán a los gemelos de rubios cabellos— son Willian y Colleen. —Los dos la saludaron a coro—. Y además tengo de camino a un par más que nacerán dentro de unos meses —añadió Maggie—. Como si eso no fuera obvio, claro —añadió secamente.

—Yo también estoy embarazada de gemelos —le confió Candy.

Un extraño destello parpadeó en los ojos de Maggie.

—Así resulta menos complicado —dijo—. De ese modo tienes dos a la vez, y yo siempre he querido tener una docena. Mi esposo debería estar aquí dentro de un momento. —Se volvió hacia los escalones y gritó—: ¡Willian, date prisa, ya ha llegado!

—Voy, cariño —replicó una profunda voz de barítono.

Candy un poco perpleja, frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué habría querido decir Maggie con ese «ya ha llegado». ¿La habrían confundido con otra persona? Quizás estaban esperando a alguien, decidió, quizá querían contratar a un aya o a una doncella y pensaban que Candy era esa persona.

Ross tiró del brazo de Maggie con impaciencia.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo vamos a enseñarle…? —comenzó a decir.

—Calla —se apresuró a decir Maggie—. Ahora quiero que tú y Cory entréis en casa. Enseguida nos reuniremos con vosotros. Willy, tú y Collen id a ayudar a la señora Melboume a servir el té en el solario.

—Pero mamá…

—¿He de repetir lo que te acabo de decir?

«Voy a tener que aclarar este caso de confusión de identidad», pensó Candy mientras veía entrar a los niños. No quería inducir a error a Maggie MacAndrew. Pero todo pensamiento huyó de su mente cuando el esposo de Maggie, Willian, salió del castillo.

Candy tragó aire con un jadeo ahogado, sintiéndose súbitamente mareada.

—Sí, el parecido es muy grande, ¿verdad? —dijo Maggie suavemente al tiempo que la miraba.

Un dorado mechón de cabellos caía sobre la frente de Willian, y tenía la misma extraordinaria estatura y abundancia de músculos. Sus ojos no eran Celestes, sino de un apacible gris oscuro. Se parecía tanto a Albert que dolía mirarlo.

—¿Q-qué quiere decir? —balbuceó Candy, tratando de calmarse.

—Quiero decir que se parece mucho a Albert —replicó Maggie.

Candy abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido llegó a salir de ella. ¿Se parecía mucho a Albert? ¿Qué sabían acerca de ella y de Albert?

—Ah, Candy White —dijo Willian con un marcado acento escocés—, ya hacía algún tiempo que te esperábamos.

Le rodeó la cintura a Maggie con el brazo y sonrió. Después los dos se quedaron de pie allí, mirándola con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Candy parpadeó.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué es lo que sabe usted acerca de Albert? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó, en voz cada vez más alta.

Maggie besó la mejilla de su esposo, salió de su abrazo y pasó el brazo alrededor del de Candy

—Entra, Candy. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte, pero me parece que quizá necesites estar sentada mientras las oyes.

—Sentarse —dijo Candy con voz átona mientras sentía una súbita debilidad en las rodillas—. Claro. Sí, eso de sentarse estaría muy bien.

Pero ese sentarse no llegó a tener lugar, porque nada más entrar en la Gran Sala, Candy se quedó paralizada en cuanto vio el retrato que había colgado encima de la doble escalinata ante la entrada.

Era ella.

Dos metros de Candy White, con un vestido de un lavanda muy pálido y sus rubios rizos cayendo alrededor de su rostro, adornaban la pared en el rellano entre las dos escalinatas.

—Soy yo —consiguió decir, señalando con el dedo—. Esa de ahí soy yo.

Maggie rió.

—Sí. Fue pintado en el siglo dieciséis.

Pero Candy no oyó el resto. Su atención había quedado capturada por los retratos de familia que cubrían prácticamente cada centímetro de las paredes en la Gran Sala. Abarcando desde los tiempos antiguos hasta la época moderna, los retratos se extendían desde la barandilla hasta el techo.

Ansiosa por ver con quién se había casado Anthony y qué clase de hijos había engendrado, Candy pasó a toda prisa ante los retratos modernos. Su mente fue vagamente consciente de que Maggie y Willian la seguían, ahora observando en silencio.

Cuando llegó a la sección que mostraba el siglo XVI , Candy se quedó estupefacta. Primero miró y miró, sin poder creer en lo que veía, y luego sonrió mientras un velo de lágrimas le nublaba la vista. Por un instante le pareció que podía oír flotar en el aire los tenues ecos de la risa de Silvan. Y la voz de Pauna, contestándole con descaro entre un suave rumor de pies infantiles que correteaban sobre la piedra.

El cuadro que la tenía tan cautivada medía dos metros de alto. Un retrato de cuerpo entero mostraba a Pauna sentada en la terraza con Silvan de pie detrás de ella, las manos puestas encima de sus hombros. Pauna sostenía gemelos en sus brazos.

—¿Pauna? —dijo finalmente al tiempo que se volvía para mirar a Maggie.

—Sí. Todos descendemos directamente de Silvan y Pauna MacAndrew. Se casó con su ama de llaves, según dicen los anales. Tuvieron cuatro hijos. En esta familia tener gemelos es algo que ocurre con una frecuencia nada habitual.

—A mí siempre me ha parecido que él ya era bastante mayor para tener hijos —dijo Colleen, frunciendo la nariz mientras volvía a entrar en la Gran Sala, seguida por sus hermanos—. El té está listo—anunció.

—Tenía sesenta y dos años —dijo Candy en voz baja.

Y Pauna tampoco era ninguna polluela. Así que su querida Pauna por fin había recuperado a sus pequeños después de todo, y había sido Silvan quien se los dio.

Fue hacia el siguiente retrato, pero a continuación había dos espacios vacíos. La pared estaba más oscura allí donde en el pasado estuvieron colgados un par de retratos.

—¿Qué había aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

¿Habrían descolgado dos retratos de Albert para dárselos?

Willian y Maggie intercambiaron una mirada muy extraña.

—Sólo dos retratos a los que les están haciendo algunos retoques—dijo Willian—. Ahí están otra vez Pauna y Silvan —dijo, señalando la pared adelante.

Candy los contempló en silencio durante unos momentos.

—¿Y Anthony? ¿Dónde está Anthony? —preguntó.

La pareja volvió a mirarse.

—Anthony es un misterio —dijo finalmente Maggie—. Se fue a alguna parte en el año 1521.

—¿No hay ninguna constancia de su muerte?

—No —se limitó a replicar Maggie.

«Qué extraño», pensó Candy. Pero ya volvería a eso más tarde, porque ahora la consumían los pensamientos relacionados con Albert.

—¿Tienen ustedes algún retrato de Albert?

—¡Mamá! —llamó Colleen—. ¡Venga, que me estáis matando! ¡Decídselo de una vez!

Willian y Maggie sonrieron.

—Venga, tenemos algo más para ti.

—Pero es que tengo tantas preguntas —protestó Candy—.¿Cómo han…?

—Luego —dijo Maggie amablemente—. Me parece que primero tenemos que enseñarte esto, y luego podrás hacemos cualquier pregunta que quede por contestar.

Candy abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla y les siguió.

Cuando Maggie se detuvo ante la puerta por la que se entraba a la torre, Candy inspiró lenta y profundamente para calmar el frenético palpitar de su corazón. ¿Había dejado Albert algo para ella? ¿Algo que ella pudiera dar a sus hijos, procedente de aquel padre al que nunca llegarían a conocer? Cuando Maggie y Willian intercambiaron una mirada llena de amor, Candy casi lloró de envidia.

Maggie tenía a su MacAndrew; Candy anhelaba tener alguna pequeña muestra de amor con la que recordar al suyo. Un plaid con su olor, un retrato que enseñar a sus pequeños, cualquier cosa. Se estremeció, esperando.

Maggie sacó de su bolsillo una llave suspendida de una cinta muy vieja y ya bastante deshilachada.

—En el castillo Andrew hay un… legado que ha sido transmitido de una generación a otra a lo largo de los siglos. Ese legado ha dado origen a los sueños románticos de muchas jóvenes… —arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su hija mayor—, y Colleen, aquí presente, ha sido la que peor…

—Eso no es verdad. He oído millones de veces cómo tú y papá decíais cosas románticas encima de él, y luego a los dos se os ponía esa expresión tan insufrible en los ojos…

—Permíteme recordarte que esa expresión tan insufrible sirvió de heraldo a la llegada de tu pequeña existencia —dijo Willian en un tono muy seco.

—Aaaj. —Colleen volvió a arrugar la nariz.

Maggie rió y continuó hablando.

—Aveces pienso que el amor que encierra ese legado ha sido una bendición para todos aquellos que hemos vivido entre estas paredes. La historia fue contada de generación en generación mientras esperaban a que llegara el día. Bueno, el día por fin ha llegado, y ahora el resto depende de ti. —Le tendió la llave a Candy con una sonrisa en los labios—. Siempre se ha dicho que tú sabrás qué es lo que debes hacer.

—Siempre se ha dicho que ya lo has hecho antes —añadió Colleen con voz entrecortada.

Perpleja, Candy introdujo la llave con manos temblorosas. La cerradura era muy antigua y había ido llenándose de polvo con el paso del tiempo, y Candy necesitó unos minutos para poder hacerla funcionar. Mientras abría la puerta, Willian le entregó una vela.

—Ahí dentro no hay electricidad. La torre no ha sido abierta durante cinco siglos.

Con el suspense creciendo por momentos dentro de ella, Candy aceptó la vela y entró cautelosamente en la estancia de la torre, apenas consciente de que todo el clan de los MacAndrew le pisaba los talones.

Dentro estaba demasiado oscuro para que fuera posible ver gran cosa, pero la luz de la vela iluminó una tela antigua depositada allí y el destello plateado de unas armas.

¡Las dagas de Albert!

Candy sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Se inclinó y acarició la tela sobre la que reposaban las dagas. Un instante después sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando vio que era el plaid de Albert, y que encima de él había un par de pequeños calzones negros que probablemente serían justo de la talla de ella. Albert nunca había olvidado que Candy quería tener un par de calzones como aquéllos.

—Y eso no es todo —dijo Colleen impaciente—. Eso es la parte menos importante. ¡Levanta la vista!

—Colleen —dijo Willian severamente—. A su debido tiempo, jovencita.

Parpadeando de un modo frenético para contener las lágrimas, Candy levantó la vista y cuando sus ojos terminaron de habituarse a la penumbra, vio que en el centro de la estancia circular había una losa. Sintió que el corazón palpitaba desesperadamente contra sus costillas y se apresuró a incorporarse:

—Oh, Dios mío —balbuceó con un hilo de voz mientras corría hacia la losa.

No podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a poder ser? Candy miró a Maggie, quien sonrió y asintió alentándola.

—Él te espera. Te ha esperado durante quinientos años. Siempre se ha dicho que tú sabrías cómo despertarlo.

Candy empezó a hiperventilar. Puntitos negros danzaron ante sus ojos y faltó muy poco para que cayera redonda al suelo. Durante unos momentos lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie allí y mirar, todavía conmocionada. Luego le entregó a Maggie los calzones negros que no se había dado cuenta sostenía en las manos y se subió a la losa.

—Albert —exclamó mientras derramaba un diluvio de besos sobre su rostro dormido—. ¡Oh, Albert! Amor mío… —Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo lo había despertado?, se preguntó frenéticamente, sin poder creer que él realmente estuviera allí. Lo tocó con manos que no paraban de temblar, temerosa de estar soñando todo aquello y Albert pudiera desvanecerse de pronto.

—No estoy soñando, ¿verdad? —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—No, muchacha, no estás soñando —dijo Willian con una sonrisa.

Candy miró a Albert y trató de recordar con exactitud qué había sucedido dentro de la cueva. Ella se había precipitado barranco abajo y había caído directamente encima de Albert. Se había sentido fascinada y lo había tocado, pasándole las manos por el pecho de una manera que no podía ser más desvergonzada. Luego se había echado hacia atrás de modo que el sol pudiera caer sobre él, para así poder ver mejor a aquel hombre tan devastador.

—¡El sol! Tenéis que ayudarme a sacarlo fuera —dijo con voz apremiante—. ¡Me parece que la luz del sol tiene algo que ver con ello!

Bajar al highlander encantado por la tortuosa escalera, llevarlo a través de la biblioteca y llegar a la terraza adoquinada requirió la fuerza combinada de los cuatro. Cuando depositaron al poderoso guerrero sobre las piedras, todos estaban jadeando.

De pie junto a él, Candy lo contempló en silencio durante unos momentos. ¡Albert estaba allí! ¡Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era determinar cómo despertarlo! Todavía un poco aturdida, se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y puso las palmas sobre su pecho, exactamente tal como había hecho en la cueva. El sol caía directamente sobre el rostro y el pecho de Albert.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Los símbolos siguieron allí, minuciosamente dibujados sobre su pecho. Allá en la caverna, enseguida habían empezado a desaparecer. ¿Por qué?

Candy entornó los ojos y alzó la mirada hacia el sol. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, no había ni una sola nube. Miró a Maggie.

—¿No dejó ningunas instrucciones?

Necesitaba que Albert estuviera despierto, y lo necesitaba ya.

Los MacAndrew sacudieron la cabeza.

—Era como si temiese que alguien pudiera despertarlo antes de tiempo —dijo Maggie. Le lanzó una mirada sarcástica a Colleen—Como mi hija, que no ha dejado de estar prendada de él desde que miró por primera vez a través de la aspillera en la torre y lo vio durmiendo allí.

Candy cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar. ¿Qué era diferente? Volvió a abrir los ojos muy despacio y bajó la mirada hacia el pecho de Albert. Todo era igual que antes: el sol, los símbolos, las manos de ella…

Sangre. Un poco de su sangre se había derramado sobre los símbolos después de que Candy se hubiese hecho aquellos cortes en las manos al precipitarse a través de las rocas. ¿Podría ser así de elemental? ¿Sangre humana y la luz del sol? Candy no sabía nada de hechizos, pero la sangre siempre tenía un papel muy importante en los mitos y las leyendas.

—Necesito un cuchillo —gritó.

Colleen corrió al castillo y regresó enseguida con un pequeño cuchillo en la mano.

Murmurando una plegaria, Candy se pasó el filo del cuchillo por la palma hasta que brotaron unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Con manos temblorosas, esparció la sangre sobre los símbolos que había dibujados en el pecho de Albert y luego retrocedió y esperó nerviosamente.

Durante un momento, no sucedió nada.

Entonces, uno a uno, los símbolos empezaron a desvanecerse.

Candy tragó aire con un jadeo ahogado y alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de Albert.

—Buenos días, inglesa —dijo Albert lánguidamente mientras abría los ojos para posar en ella la mirada llena de ternura de sus pupilas azul cielo—. Sabía que podrías hacerlo, amor mío.

Los párpados de Candy aletearon y se desmayó.

Continuara...

El bello durmiente... que romantico! Ya esta linda historia esta llegando a su final, lo digo entre comillas...ya que esta es una saga y el segundo libro continua, con el hermano gemelo Anthony... despues le cuento mas... porque no quiero dañar el final de este.

Un abrazo ...AbigailWhite


	30. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Cuando Candy recuperó el conocimiento, estaba acostada en la cama de la Cámara Plateada.

Albert se inclinaba sobre ella, y había tanto amor en aquellos ojos celestes que la contemplaban que Candy dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y se echó a llorar.

—Albert —susurró, extendiendo las manos hacia él.

—Ha despertado, Maggie —dijo Albert por encima del hombro—Se encuentra bien.

Candy oyó cerrarse la puerta cuando Maggie salió de la cámara para que pudieran estar a solas.

Todavía llena de asombro, alzó la mirada hacia aquellos ojos celestes. Albert estaba mirándola como si Candy fuera el tesoro más grande que había en el mundo.

—¿Cómo? —consiguió preguntar al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de Albert entre sus manos. Sus dedos resiguieron cada plano y cada ángulo, y Albert los besó repetidamente cuando pasaron por encima de sus labios—. ¿Cómo?

—Te amo, Candy MacAndrew —susurró él, cogiéndole la mano y depositando un beso en la palma.

Candy rió a través de sus lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo —susurró en respuesta, rodeándolo con los brazos para estrecharlo contra ella—. Pero no entiendo nada.

Entre docenas de besos, algunos raudos como rápidos sorbos y otros plácidamente prolongados, él se lo contó.

Le contó cómo la había visto desaparecer mientras yacía en el suelo entre el fragor de la batalla. Le contó cómo la flecha había sido desviada por el disco de metal en sus bandas de cuero y sólo llegó a hacerle una herida superficial. Le contó cómo habían descubierto quién era el enemigo.

—Aquella mujer —murmuró Candy—. Dijo que había pagado a los gitanos.

—Sí, Sarah. Hizo una confesión completa. —Volvió a besarla y luego le chupó delicadamente el labio inferior antes de continuar—, Sarah aseguraba haber visto en sus varillas de tejo que una mujer causaría la muerte de su hijo. Como yo no iba a tardar en casarme, Sarah decidió que mi prometida tenía que ser la mujer que había en su visión. Advirtió a Neal, pero su hijo se rió de ella y le hizo prometer que no me haría ningún daño. Para la mente trastornada de Sarah, hechizarme no era hacerme ningún daño, así que se hizo con los servicios de los gitanos para que me encantaran y así evitar que llegara a tener lugar la boda. En la primera realidad, cuando los Campbell mataron a Anya, Sarah tuvo que pensar que la amenaza había quedado disipada. Sospecho, no obstante, que en algún momento, poco después de la muerte de Anya, Sarah tuvo que volver a tener su visión, y comprendió que mientras yo estuviera vivo y todavía pudiera casarme, el peligro nunca desaparecería. Así que siguió adelante con su plan original de hacer que me encantaran.

—De modo que te drogó y envió el mensaje en el que se te pedía que fueras a descubrir el nombre del hombre que había matado a Anthony.

—Sí. Fui encantado, tú me encontraste y te envié de regreso.

—Pero en la segunda realidad — exclamó Candy— como Anthony y Anya no habían muerto, Sarah tuvo que enterarse de que regresabas a casa con tu prometida…

—… y enseguida llevó a la práctica sus planes para hacer que me tomaran cautivo. Sarah no estaba dispuesta a correr ningún riesgo y quería que mi prometida desapareciese también. Como estabas en mi dormitorio, los gitanos dieron por sentado que eras Anya.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, asombrada.

—¡Fue su fe en la visión que había tenido la que hizo que ocurriera todo, Albert! Si Sarah no hubiera creído en ella, nunca te habría encantado, yo nunca habría sido enviada al pasado y Neal nunca habría dado su vida para salvarme.

—Sí. Ésa es la razón por la que los gitanos siempre se muestran tan precavidos a la hora de decirte la buenaventura. Dejan muy claro que cualquier futuro que vean no es más que un posible futuro: el más probable, pero que todavía no ha sido esculpido sobre la piedra. Para Sarah, que siempre había tenido tantos temores, ciertamente era el más probable de todos sus futuros. El miedo la impulsó a hacer que me encantaran, y eso dio como resultado que yo te enviara al pasado. En cuanto estuviste aquí, Neal dio su vida para protegerte. El miedo hizo que Sarah convirtiese en realidad lo que hasta entonces sólo había sido una posibilidad.

Candy se frotó la frente.

—Me duele la cabeza sólo de pensarlo.

Albert rió.

—A mí también. Te aseguro que nunca más volveré a jugar con el tiempo.

Candy reflexionó en silencio durante unos momentos.

—¿Qué fue de Sarah? —preguntó finalmente.

Los ojos de Albert se oscurecieron.

—Después de que hubieras desaparecido, se internó en la batalla y aunque los hombres hicieron cuanto estaba en sus manos para no herirla, ella estaba determinada a morir. Sarah se empaló a sí misma en la espada de dos filos de Robert. —Frunció el ceño—Antes de morir confesó lo que había hecho, y así pudimos recomponer la historia.

Nuevas lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Candy.

—¿Es que vas a llorar por Sarah? —exclamó Albert.

—De no ser por ella, yo nunca te habría encontrado —le dijo Candy con dulzura—. Es muy triste. Es triste que Sarah estuviese tan asustada. Pero al mismo tiempo, me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado.

Albert volvió a besarla y luego le contó el resto. Cómo había llorado, cómo se había enfurecido. Cómo había ido a las piedras y una vez allí había pasado varias horas discutiendo consigo mismo.

Entonces su mente había tenido la idea, tan tentadoramente posible que lo había dejado sin aliento.

Los gitanos. En una ocasión lo habían hecho dormir durante cinco siglos. ¿Por qué no otra vez? Y así fue como siguió el rastro de la tribu errante hasta que dio con ella y solicitó sus servicios. La reina de los gitanos en persona había obrado el hechizo a cambio de una bolsa de monedas.

—¡Por una bolsa de monedas! —exclamó Candy—. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a cobrarte? Fueron ellos los que…

—Vendieron un servicio, nada más. Los gitanos se rigen por un código muy extraño. Ellos mantienen que culparlos por el hecho de que Sarah les encargara que me encantasen sería como culpar a la daga por derramar sangre. Lo que importa es la mano que empuña la daga, no la daga en sí.

—Una manera realmente magnífica de evadir la responsabilidad personal —gruñó Candy. Luego tragó aire con un jadeo entrecortado—. ¡Tu familia! Silvan y Pauna…

Él la interrumpió besándola.

—Mi elección les causó un gran dolor, pero lo entendieron.

Albert no había tenido ni un solo instante de vacilación. Pasó varios meses despidiéndose de todos antes de ser encantado. Y también concibió planes que darían su fruto cinco siglos después, planes para asegurar que él y su esposa pudieran disfrutar de su vida juntos en el futuro. Pero ya habría tiempo para hablarle de eso mañana, o al día siguiente o al otro.

—Me pidieron que te transmitiera su amor cuando hubiéramos vuelto a reunimos. Candy sintió que los ojos volvían a ponérsele llorosos, y luego le golpeó el pecho con el puño.

—¿Por qué no dejaste instrucciones para que Maggie me localizara hace semanas? —exclamó—. Yo tenía roto el corazón. Hacía más de un mes que había vuelto…

—No estaba seguro de en qué momento regresarías a tu tiempo. No podía saber si para ti el mes transcurriría en ambos siglos.

—Oh —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Y no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de hacerte volver antes de que me hubieras encontrado. Oh, eso sí que habría sido un auténtico desastre. No habrías sabido cómo despertarme. Si te hubiéramos hecho venir demasiado pronto, ni siquiera me habrías reconocido. Parecía menos arriesgado dejar que fueses tú la que viniera hasta aquí.

—Pero ¿y si yo no hubiera venido? ¿Qué habría pasado si yo nunca hubiese vuelto a Escocia?

—Dejé instrucciones de que si todavía no habías llegado para el Samhain, mis descendientes deberían dar contigo y pedirte que vinieras. Tenían que buscarte en América y traerte hasta aquí.

—Pero…

—¿Vas a matarme o me besarás, esposa? —preguntó él roncamente.

Ella optó por el beso.

Cuando los labios de Albert reclamaron los suyos, el cuerpo de Candy ardió con una súbita llamarada de deseo. El sólo se detuvo para quitarse la camisa de lino que llevaba, mientras ella lo despojaba en un instante de su plaid.

—Acuéstate boca arriba —le ordenó en cuanto lo tuvo completamente desnudo— Me parece que me gustaría estar encima.

Él obedeció, no sin dirigirle antes una sonrisa que rezumaba promesas de fantasías a punto de hacerse realidad. Candy se sentó sobre los talones y contempló a su Albert, ahora tendido a través de la cama. Su piel y sus sedosos cabellos relucían sobre la blancura de las sábanas. Un metro noventa y cinco de guerrero de las Highlands yacía ante ella, esperando a que Candy hiciese lo que le viniera en gana con él.

Hum.

Años de no entender la ecuación de la vida culminaron en un instante perfecto de claridad: la vida era igual a amor más pasión al cuadrado. Amar y ser capaz de mostrar pasión por la persona a la que amabas eran lo que hacía que la vida fuese tan preciosa. Candy estaba dispuesta a consagrar el resto de su vida a hacer la prueba de aquella ecuación.

—Tócame —ronroneó él.

Candy tocó. Despacio y con mucha delicadeza, pasó las manos por sus vigorosos muslos. Fue resiguiendo cada músculo y cada promontorio, y luego bajó la cabeza para paladear el sabor que había dejado la estela de su mano. Tomó el duro miembro de Albert y su lengua subió lentamente a lo largo de él, para llenarla de deleite cuando lo sintió estremecerse debajo de ella.

—¡Candice! —gritó él con voz atronadora mientras le rodeaba la cabeza con las manos—. ¡No duraré ni un minuto si haces eso!

—Oh, no, mi robusto laird —dijo ella con voz cantarina en su mejor acento escocés—. No te muevas. Ahora debes servir a mi placer y… ¡ay!

Candy se echó a reír cuando Albert, con un solo y veloz movimiento, la dejó acostada boca arriba.

—Haz el favor de recordar que yo he pasado quinientos años necesitándote, mientras que tú sólo has tenido que esperar durante un mes.

—Sí, pero tú no sabías que el tiempo iba transcurrí… —comenzó a decir ella, pero Albert hizo desaparecer sus palabras con un beso.

Después cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, le subió la camisa y le besó los pechos conforme iba poniéndolos al descubierto. Alternó aquellos besos con un regreso a sus labios para depositar en ellos un beso abrasador, y luego empezó a bajar.

Cuando finalmente se enterró dentro de ella, Albert gimió de éxtasis. Habría esperado mil años, no, toda la eternidad, para poder volver a hacer suya a aquella mujer.

Un buen rato después, Albert la tenía entre sus brazos y se maravillaba ante el modo en que ella hacía que se sintiera completo. Candy se había salido con la suya y se puso encima de él—la tercera vez—, mientras informaba a Albert que él era «su pequeño campo de juegos particular», para luego pasar a explicarle lo que era un campo de juegos. Albert tenía mucho que aprender antes de que pudiera integrarse plenamente en el siglo de ella. En lugar de inspirarle temor, la perspectiva de tener que hacer frente a aquel reto lo colmaba de júbilo.

La emoción llenó todo su ser, una sensación de plenitud y de que todo era tal como debía ser, y al besar a Candy puso en el beso toda la alegría que sentía. Lo sorprendió un poco ver que se apartaba de él, pero un instante después Candy le cogió la mano y se puso delicadamente la palma encima del estómago.

Él se irguió de golpe y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás diciéndome algo? —exclamó con voz enronquecida.

—Gemelos. Vamos a tener gemelos —dijo ella sin poder contener la alegría que sentía.

—¿Y has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo? —rugió él, y después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de contento. La tomó en sus brazos y bailó por toda la estancia con ella. La hizo girar, la besó, bailó unos cuantos pasos más y luego se detuvo y volvió a depositarla encima de la cama con mucha delicadeza—. No debería zarandearte de esa manera —exclamó.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Oh, por favor, si cuando hicimos el amor no los movimos bastante, estoy segura de que un poquito de danza no les hará ningún daño. Ya estoy de más de dos meses.

—¡Dos meses! —gritó él, volviendo a levantarse de un salto.

Candy estaba radiante al verlo tan emocionado. Aquello era lo que debería experimentar cada mujer cuando le contara a su hombre que estaba embarazada: un hombre completamente extasiado ante la perspectiva de ser padre.

Albert siguió mirándola con una sonrisa de bobo durante unos instantes, y luego se puso serio y cayó de rodillas ante ella.

—¿Te casarás conmigo en una iglesia, Candy?

—Sí, oh, sí —suspiró Candy como en sueños.

Y cuando volvieron a hacer el amor, su unión fue delicada y lenta y todavía más dulce que en ninguna ocasión anterior.

—¿Dónde viviremos? —preguntó finalmente Candy mientras pasaba los dedos por los sedosos cabellos de Albert.

No podía dejar de tocarlo. No podía creer que él estuviera allí. No podía creer que Albert hubiera sido capaz de llegar a hacer un sacrificio tan grande para estar con ella.

Él sonrió.

—Ya me he ocupado de eso. Las posesiones de los MacAndrew fueron divididas en tres partes allá en el año 1518. Mi tercio queda al sur, y Anthony supervisó la construcción de nuestro hogar. En este mismo momento nos está esperando. Maggie y Willian me han asegurado que airearon la casa y que todo está preparado.

Anthony pensó Candy. Tenía que contarle a Albert lo de la desaparición de Anthony, pero ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde. Ahora no quería que nada echara a perder el momento.

—No te importa vivir en Escocia, ¿verdad, muchacha? —bromeó él, pero Candy percibió un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en su pregunta.

Adaptarse a un nuevo siglo iba a resultar bastante difícil para Albert, y tener que seguirla hasta América se lo hubiese puesto todavía más difícil. Candy sospechaba que con el tiempo a él le gustaría viajar, porque Albert sentía curiosidad por todo, pero Escocia siempre sería su hogar. Lo cual era perfecto, porque ella no sentía el menor deseo de regresar a Estados Unidos.

La enormidad de lo que había hecho Albert, la cantidad de cosas a las que había renunciado por ella, la abrumaba.

—Albert —jadeó—, has renunciado a todo…

Él la atrajo hacia su pecho y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Y volvería a hacerlo todo otra vez, mi dulce Candy.

—Pero tu familia, tu siglo, tu hogar…

—Oh, muchacha, ¿cómo es posible que todavía no lo sepas? Mi hogar es tu corazón.

Continuara...


	31. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Querida lectora:

Me gustaría compartir contigo una carta que ni Candy ni Albert han visto todavía. Estoy segura de que habrás reparado en la conexión entre los dos retratos que faltan en la sala del castillo de los MacAndrew y la «desaparición» de Anthony en 1521.

En realidad hay dos legados que han sido transmitidos a lo largo de los siglos, pero para no echar a perder la reunión de Candy y Albert, Maggie y Willian acordaron posponer la revelación del segundo. Verás, ellos tienen en su poder una carta dirigida a Albert y Candy, escrita por Silvan, así como dos impresionantes retratos de Anthony que mostrarles. Pero deseaban que Candy y Albert dispusiesen de unos cuantos momentos robados que poder dedicar al amor antes de que se iniciara su nuevo viaje.

A continuación podrás echar un rápido vistazo a la carta de Sylvan.

 _Albert, hijo mío:_

 _Te he echado de menos. Ojalá hubieras podido conocer a tus hermanos y hermanas, pero tu corazón estaba con Candy, y era allí adonde sabiamente pertenecía. Os deseo todas las felicidades del mundo, pero lamento deciros que vuestras penalidades todavía no han terminado._

 _Primero, las buenas noticias. Mi querida Pauna consintió en ser mi esposa. Ella ha hecho que cada momento me traiga una nueva alegría._

 _Dejamos unas cuantas cosas para vosotros dos en la torre. Contad tres piedras en la base de la losa, empezando por la segunda piedra a partir del fondo. La vida ha sido rica y plena, más de lo que nunca llegué a soñar. Sólo tengo una cosa que lamentar._

 _Debería haber vigilado más de cerca a Anthony después de que entraras en la torre. Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tú dormías allí, bajo el peso del encantamiento, esperando a tu compañera, y yo estaba sentado aquí con la mía._

 _Pero Anthony se volvió cada vez más solitario. Cegado por mi felicidad, no vi lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No me extenderé en los detalles, pero baste con decir que con el paso del tiempo, Anthony llegó a… obsesionarse contigo. Le preocupaba que ocurriera algo que te impidiese sobrevivir hasta que volvieras a encontrar a Candy._

 _Y ocurrió. No guardo ningún recuerdo de ello, tal vez a causa de algún extraño desliz en mi mente, pero Anthony confesó que tres años después de que hubiéramos depositado tu cuerpo encantado en la torre del noreste, esa ala del castillo se incendió y tú ardiste y moriste._

 _Anthony faltó a su juramento, retrocedió en el tiempo a través de las piedras hasta el día del incendio y evitó que el incendio tuviera lugar. Te salvó, pero al hacerlo se volvió oscuro. Las viejas leyendas eran ciertas._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, Anthony triunfó en lo que se proponía, porque se nombró a sí mismo tu guardián oscuro con el único propósito de asegurarse de que llegaras a reunirte con Candy. Juró que cuidaría de ti y luego desapareció. Anthony es un hombre fuerte, y creo que ese juramento lo ha mantenido cuerdo. Espero que lo haya hecho, porque sentí el sabor del mal dentro de él._

 _Creo, no obstante, que en el momento en que despiertes y os reunáis de nuevo, ya no había nada que mantenga a raya la oscuridad dentro de Anthony. Una vez que haya cumplido su propósito, el delgado hilo que lo ata a la luz se romperá._

 _Ay, hijo mío, siento mucho estar diciendo esto, pero tienes que encontrar a Anthony. Tienes que salvarlo._

 _Y si no puedes salvarlo, entonces tendrás que matarlo._

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

 _ **El tiempo es la moneda de tu vida. Es la única moneda de que dispones, y sólo tú puedes determinar cómo gastarla. Ten cuidado, no sea que otras personas la gasten por ti.**_

 _ **CARLS ANDBURG**_

En un lugar muy difícil de encontrar para los humanos, algo parecido a un hombre —cuando estaba entre mortales le divertía hacerse llamar con el nombre de Adam Black— fue hacia un estrado cubierto de seda y se arrodilló ante su reina.

—Mi reina, El Pacto está roto.

Aoibheal, reina de los tuatha dé danaan, guardó silencio durante largo tiempo. Cuando finalmente se volvió hacia su consorte, su voz goteó hielo.

—Convoca al consejo.

Miles de años antes del nacimiento de Cristo, se estableció en Irlanda una raza llamada «tuatha dé danaan» que, con el paso del tiempo, llegó a ser conocida como la Verdadera Raza, o las hadas.

Una civilización avanzada procedente de un mundo lejano, los tuatha dé danaan educaron en las costumbres de los druidas a algunos de los humanos más prominentes con los que se encontraron. Durante un tiempo, los hombres y el pueblo de las hadas compartieron la tierra en paz, pero desgraciadamente surgió entre ellos una profunda disensión, y los tuatha dé danaan decidieron seguir su camino en solitario. La leyenda afirma que fueron obligados a huir «debajo de las colinas» para buscar refugio en el interior de los llamados «montículos de las hadas». La verdad es que los tuatha dé danaan nunca abandonaron nuestro mundo, y lo que hicieron fue establecer su fantástica corte en lugares difíciles de encontrar para los humanos.

Después de que los tuatha dé danaan se hubieran ido, los druidas humanos se dividieron en facciones que lucharon entre sí. Trece de ellos se volvieron hacia los caminos oscuros y —gracias a lo que les habían enseñado los tuatha dé danaan— casi destruyeron la Tierra.

Los tuatha dé danaan salieron de sus lugares ocultos y detuvieron a los druidas oscuros unos momentos antes de que consiguieran dañar irreparablemente la Tierra. Despojaron de su poder a los druidas y los dispersaron por los más lejanos confines de la Tierra. Castigaron a los trece que se habían vuelto oscuros exiliándolos a un lugar situado entre las dos dimensiones, donde encerraron sus almas inmortales en una prisión eterna.

Después los tuatha dé danaan escogieron a un noble linaje, el de los Andrew, para que utilizara el conocimiento sagrado con el objeto de reconstruir la Tierra y cuidar de ella. Juntos, negociaron El Pacto: el tratado que regularía la cohabitación de sus razas. Los Andrew prestaron muchos juramentos ante los tuatha dé danaan, el primero y más importante de los cuales fue que nunca utilizarían el poder de las piedras verticales —que otorgan al hombre que conoce las fórmulas sagradas la habilidad de moverse a través del espacio y el tiempo— en beneficio personal o para fines políticos. A cambio los tuatha dé danaan juraron muchas cosas, la primera y más importante de las cuales fue que nunca derramarían la sangre de un mortal. Ambas razas llevan mucho tiempo respetando los juramentos hechos aquel día.

Durante los milenios siguientes, los MacAndrew fueron a Escocia y se instalaron en las Highlands, encima de lo que actualmente se conoce como Inverness. Aunque la mayor parte de su antigua historia desde el momento de su asociación con los tuatha dé danaan se ha fundido con las nieblas de su lejano pasado y ha sido olvidada, y aunque no existe constancia de que un Andrew se haya encontrado jamás con un tuatha dé danaan desde entonces, nunca se han apartado del propósito de su juramento.

Dedicados a servir al bien del mundo, ningún MacAndrew ha faltado jamás a su sagrado voto. Las pocas veces que han llegado a abrir una puerta a otro tiempo dentro del círculo de piedras, ha sido siempre por la más noble de las razones: para proteger a la Tierra de un gran peligro. Una antigua leyenda sostiene que si un MacAndrew rompe su juramento y utiliza las piedras para viajar a través del tiempo impulsado por propósitos personales, la miríada de almas de los druidas oscuros atrapados en el lugar intermedio tomará posesión de él y lo convertirá en el druida más malvado y aterradoramente poderoso que la humanidad haya conocido jamás.

A finales del siglo XV, nacen los hermanos gemelos Albert y Anthony MacAndrew. Al igual que sus antepasados antes que ellos, protegen la antigua sabiduría, cuidan de la tierra y custodian el codiciado secreto de las piedras verticales.

Hombres de honor que no conocen la corrupción, Anthony y Albert son fieles servidores.

Hasta que una noche fatídica, cegado por la pena durante un instante, Anthony MacAndrew viola el sagrado Pacto.

Cuando su hermano Albert muere, Anthony entra en el círculo de piedras y retrocede en el tiempo para evitar su muerte. Lo consigue, pero allí entre las dimensiones es poseído por las almas de los druidas malvados, que no han olido ni tocado ni saboreado, ni hecho el amor ni danzado ni buscado el poder, durante casi cuatro mil años.

Ahora Anthony MacAndrew es un hombre con una conciencia buena… y trece conciencias malas. Aunque todavía puede conservar la suya durante un tiempo, ese tiempo se le está terminando. Actualmente el druida más oscuro reside en la calle Setenta Este de Manhattan, y ahí es donde empieza la historia de Anthony el druida oscuro.

Época actual

Anthony MacAndrew caminaba como un hombre y hablaba como un hombre, pero en la cama era puro animal.

La actris famosa Karen Kleiss siempre llamaba a las cosas por su nombre, y aquel hombre era Sexo con S mayúscula.

No era sólo su aspecto, aquel cuerpo esculpido, piel como terciopelo dorado derramado sobre acero, facciones talladas a cincel y sedosos cabellos Dorados. O esa sonrisa perezosa y completamente arrogante, que le prometía el paraíso a una mujer y luego hacía honor a su promesa. Satisfacción garantizada al cien por cien.

Ni siquiera eran los exóticos ojos zafiros beteados de dorado circundados por gruesas pestañas bajo cejas sesgadas.

Era lo que le hacía a ella.

Anthony MacAndrew era sexo como nunca había tenido en su vida, y Karen llevaba diecisiete años practicándolo. Pensaba que ya lo había visto todo. Pero cuando Anthony MacAndrew la tocaba, era como si a Karen se le deshiciesen las costuras. Distante y altivo, con cada uno de sus movimientos fluidamente controlado, cuando Anthony MacAndrew le quitaba la ropa también la despojaba de toda su rígida disciplina y la convertía en una bárbara indómita. Anthony MacAndrew la follaba con la obsesiva intensidad de un condenado a muerte que será ejecutado al amanecer.

El mero hecho de pensar en él ponía rígidas ciertas partes de su bajo vientre. Hacía que sintiera la piel tensa a lo largo de los huesos. Hacía que su respiración se volviera rápida y entrecortada.

Ahora, de pie en la antesala, delante de las puertas vidrieras esmaltadas de su exquisito ático de Manhattan desde el que se dominaba Central Park y que parecía formar parte de él como si fuese una segunda piel —austeramente elegante, negro, blanco, cromado y duro—, Karen se sentía intensamente viva y con todos los nervios en tensión. Con una profunda inspiración, hizo girar el pomo y empujó la puerta.

Nunca estaba cerrada. Como si Anthony MacAndrew no temiera nada cuarenta y tres pisos por encima de aquella ciudad tan afilada y cortante como una navaja de afeitar. Como si ya hubiera visto lo peor que podía llegar a ofrecer la Gran Manzana y le hubiera parecido un entretenimiento liviano. Como si por muy grande y muy mala que pudiera ser la ciudad, él fuese todavía más grande y más malo.

Karen entró e inhaló el intenso aroma a rosas y madera de sándalo. La música clásica se esparcía por las suntuosas habitaciones —el Réquiem de Mozart—, pero ella sabía que más tarde él podía poner cualquier disco de rock duro de Nine Inch Nails y estirar su cuerpo desnudo contra la pared de ventanas que daban al invernadero, penetrándola una y otra vez hasta que Karen gritara la culminación de su éxtasis a las brillantes luces de la ciudad que había debajo.

Veinte metros de codiciada fachada de la Quinta Avenida en la calle Setenta Este, y Karen no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que hacía él para ganarse la vida. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Cerró las puertas tras ella y dejó que los pliegues suaves como la mantequilla de su chaqueta de cuero se extendieran sobre el suelo, revelando unas medias terminadas en encaje negro, unas bragas a juego y un sostén cuyas copas elevaban sus opulentos senos a la perfección. Tuvo un atisbo de su reflejo en las ventanas oscurecidas y sonrió. A sus treinta años, Karen tenía un aspecto magnífico. Tenía que tenerlo, pensó mientras arqueaba una ceja, con la cantidad de ejercicio que había estado haciendo en la cama de Anthony. O encima del suelo. Acostada en el sofá de cuero. Dentro de su jacuzzi de mármol negro…

Una súbita oleada de deseo hizo que le empezara a dar vueltas la cabeza, y respiró profundamente para calmar el ruidoso palpitar de su corazón. Cuando estaba con él se sentía insaciable. En una o dos ocasiones incluso había llegado a abrigar por unos instantes la descabellada idea de que Anthony MacAndrew quizá no fuera humano. De que tal vez fuera algún mítico dios del sexo, quizás el mismo Príapo invocado por los ávidos habitantes de la ciudad que nunca dormía. O alguna criatura surgida de leyendas olvidadas hacía ya mucho tiempo, un sidhe que poseía la habilidad de incrementar el placer hasta extremos que los mortales no estaban hechos para paladear.

—Mi pequeña Karen.

Su voz flotó hasta ella desde el piso de arriba del dúplex de quince habitaciones, oscura y rica, con su acento escocés que le hacía pensar en humo de turba, antiguas piedras y whisky envejecido.

Sólo Anthony MacAndrew podía llamar a Karen Kleiss «mi pequeña Karen» sin pagarlo muy caro.

Mientras él bajaba por la escalera curvada y entraba en la sala de estar de diez metros con techos abovedados, chimenea de mármol y vista panorámica del parque, Karen permaneció inmóvil y se dedicó a embeberse de la visión. Anthony llevaba unos pantalones negros de lino, y Karen sabía que debajo de ellos sólo había el cuerpo masculino más perfecto que hubiera visto jamás. Su mirada recorrió los anchos hombros de Anthony, bajó por su duro pecho y sus abdominales ondulantes, se detuvo en las cuerdas gemelas de músculo que atravesaban la parte inferior de su estómago y desapareció dentro de sus pantalones, llamando al ojo para que la siguiera.

—¿Lo bastante bueno como para comérselo? —Los ojos zafiros de Anthony relucieron mientras se paseaban por el cuerpo de Karen—. Ven. —Extendió la mano hacia ella—. Me dejas sin respiración, muchacha. Esta noche tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Sólo tienes que decírmelos.

Su larga cabellera dorada, se derramaba sobre un hombro musculoso para caer hasta su cintura, y Karen tragó aire con una rápida inspiración. Conocía la sensación de aquellos cabellos moviéndose sobre sus pechos desnudos, excitando sus pezones para luego descender más abajo, a través de sus muslos, mientras él la llevaba a una cumbre de placer tras otra.

—Como si necesitara decir nada. Tú ya sabes lo que quiero antes que yo misma.

Oyó la tensión en su voz, y supo que él la oía también. Siempre la llenaba de nerviosismo lo bien que la comprendía Anthony. Antes de que ella supiese lo que quería, él ya se lo estaba dando.

Eso lo hacía peligrosamente adictivo.

Él sonrió, pero la sonrisa no terminó de llegar a sus ojos. Karen no estaba segura de haberla visto llegar nunca. Los ojos de Anthony nunca cambiaban, limitándose a observar y esperar. Como los ojos de un tigre, los suyos se mantenían alerta pero altivos, divertidos pero alejados de todo. Ojos enormes. Ojos de depredador. Karen había querido preguntar en más de una ocasión qué veían aquellos ojos de tigre. Qué juicio emitían, qué diablos parecía estar esperando él que ocurriera, pero en el éxtasis de sentir su duro cuerpo contra el suyo se olvidaba por completo del tiempo, hasta que había vuelto al teatro y ya era demasiado tarde para preguntárselo.

Llevaba dos meses acostándose con Anthony, y seguía sin saber más acerca de él que el día en que lo conoció en el Starbucks, enfrente del teatro de Minskoff en Broadway del que ella era la actris principal, en parte gracias a su padre, el viejo Klaiss, y en parte gracias a su propio talento. Una sola mirada por encima del borde de su taza de café con leche a los casi dos metros de hombre seductor, y Karen había sabido que tenía que ser suyo. Quizá tuviera algo que ver con el modo en que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de Karen mientras él lamía lánguidamente la crema batida de su taza de moca, haciendo que ella se imaginara aquella lengua tan sexy ocupada en cosas mucho más íntimas. Quizá tuviera algo que ver con el puro calor sexual que desprendía. Karen sabía que había tenido mucho que ver con el peligro que irradiaba. Algunos días se preguntaba si en meses o años venideros se encontraría defendiéndolo, convertido él en uno de sus controvertidos clientes de altos vuelos.

Ese mismo día en que se conocieron, rodaron sobre la blanca alfombra bereber desde la chimenea hasta las ventanas en una lucha silenciosa por hacerse con la posición suprema, hasta que llegó un momento en el que a ella ya no le importó cómo la tomara Anthony, con tal que lo hiciera.

Pese a su reputación de tener una lengua tan afilada como una navaja y la clase de mente que sabía cómo emplearla, Karen no la había usado ni una sola vez contra él. No tenía ni idea de cómo mantenía él su elevadísimo nivel de vida, cómo podía permitirse todas sus obscenamente caras colecciones de arte y armas antiguas. No sabía dónde había nacido, ni siquiera cuándo era su cumpleaños.

Había preparado mentalmente su interrogatorio mientras trabajaba, pero las preguntas con que pretendía sondearlo siempre se le quedaban inevitablemente atascadas en la lengua nada más verlo.

Ella, la afamada actris, famosa por su talento y admirada por su belleza, tenia muchos hombres a sus pies, pero solo con Anthohy MacAndrew se le trababa la lengua en el dormitorio de él. A veces, su lengua quedaba trabada de maneras infinitamente más placenteras. Aquel hombre era un verdadero maestro de lo erótico.

—¿Piensas en las musarañas, muchacha? ¿O estás decidiendo cómo quieres poseerme?

Karen se humedeció los labios. ¿Cómo quería poseerlo?

Lo que quería era quitárselo de la cabeza. No perdía la esperanza de que el sexo quizá ya no fuera tan increíble la próxima vez que se acostara con él. Aquel hombre era demasiado peligroso para involucrarse emocionalmente con él. El día anterior, Karen se había quedado un buen rato en la iglesia después de la misa, rezando para ser capaz de superar su adicción: «Por favor, Dios mío, que sea pronto». Sí, él hacía que le ardiese la sangre, pero también había algo en él que le helaba el alma.

Mientras tanto —irremediablemente fascinada como estaba—sabía con toda exactitud cómo lo poseería. Siendo una mujer fuerte, Karen se excitaba con la fortaleza de un hombre dominante. Terminaría la noche tendida encima de su sofá de cuero. Él sujetaría sus largos cabellos en su puño y la tomaría por detrás. Le mordería la nuca cuando ella llegara al éxtasis.

Karen aspiró hondo, dio un paso adelante y un segundo después ya lo tenía encima, acostándola sobre la gruesa alfombra. Labios firmes y sensuales, con un atisbo de crueldad, se cerraron sobre los suyos mientras la besaba, entornando sus ojos zafiros.

Había algo en él que rayaba en lo aterrador, pensó Karen mientras Anthony le inmovilizaba las manos contra el suelo y se alzaba sobre ella, demasiado hermoso, rebosante de oscuros secretos que Karen sospechaba ninguna mujer llegaría a conocer jamás; y eso, aquel delgado filo de peligro, hacía que el sexo se volviera mucho más exquisito.

Fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo durante un buen rato.

Anthony MacAndrew apoyó las palmas de las manos en la pared de ventanas y contempló la noche, su cuerpo separado de una caída de cuarenta y tres pisos por un panel de cristal. El suave zumbido de la televisión casi se perdía entre el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas. A un par de metros hacia su derecha, la pantalla de sesenta pulgadas se reflejaba en el cristal reluciente y David Boreanaz acechaba con expresión meditabunda, interpretando al protagonista de Angel , el vampiro torturado que tenía un alma. Anthony lo contempló durante el tiempo suficiente para determinar que se trataba de una reposición, y luego dejó que su mirada volviera a dirigirse hacia la noche.

El vampiro siempre encontraba al menos una solución parcial, y Anthony había empezado a temer que para él nunca habría ninguna. Jamás.

Además, su problema era un poco más complicado que el de Angel. El problema de Angel era un alma. El problema de Anthony era una legión de ellas.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y estudió la ciudad que había más abajo. Manhattan: apenas cincuenta y un kilómetros cuadrados, habitados por casi dos millones de personas. Luego estaba la metrópolis propiamente dicha, con siete millones de personas apretujadas en setecientos sesenta kilómetros cuadrados.

Era una ciudad de proporciones grotescas para un highlander del siglo XVI, inconcebible en su inmensidad. Cuando puso los pies en Nueva York por primera vez, Dageus pasó horas dando vueltas y más vueltas alrededor del edificio del Empire State. Con sus ciento dos pisos, diez millones de ladrillos, doce millones de metros cúbicos de espacio interior y cuatrocientos treinta y ocho metros de altura, el Empire State era alcanzado por un rayo un promedio de quinientas veces al año.

¿Qué clase de hombre edificaba semejantes monstruosidades?, se había preguntado. Aquello era locura pura y simple, se había maravillado el highlander.

Y un sitio magnífico al que llamar hogar.

La ciudad de Nueva York llamaba a la oscuridad que había dentro de él. Anthony había establecido su morada en el palpitante corazón de la urbe.

Hombre sin clan, exiliado y nómada, Anthony se había librado del hombre del siglo XVI como si éste no fuera más que un plaid gastado por el uso y había aplicado su formidable intelecto de druida a la tarea de asimilar el siglo XXI: el nuevo lenguaje, las costumbres, la increíble tecnología. Aunque todavía había muchas cosas que no entendía —ciertas palabras y expresiones lo dejaban absolutamente perplejo, y lo habitual era que se encontrase pensando en gaélico, latín o griego y tuviera que apresurarse a traducir—, se había adaptado con una notable rapidez.

Al ser un hombre que poseía el conocimiento esotérico para abrir una puerta a través del tiempo, Anthony ya esperaba que cinco siglos hicieran del mundo un lugar completamente distinto. Su conocimiento de la sabiduría druida, la geometría sagrada, la cosmología y las leyes naturales de aquello a lo que el siglo XXI llamaba «física» habían hecho que los prodigios del nuevo mundo le resultaran mucho más fáciles de asimilar.

Aunque eso no impedía que se quedara boquiabierto con bastante frecuencia. Lo hacía. Volar en un avión le produjo una enorme impresión. La hábil ingeniería y fabulosa construcción de los puentes de Manhattan lo habían mantenido ocupado durante días.

La gente, todas aquellas masas de personas, lo asombraba. Anthony sospechaba que siempre lo haría. Había una parte del highlander del siglo XVI que él nunca sería capaz de cambiar. Aquella parte siempre echaría de menos las grandes extensiones de cielo estrellado, las leguas y más leguas de colinas ondulantes, los interminables campos de brezo y las deliciosas muchachas escocesas.

Había ido a Norteamérica porque abrigaba la esperanza de que viajar hasta encontrarse muy lejos de su amada Escocia, de lugares de poder como las piedras verticales, podría ayudar a mermar el poder del antiguo mal que llevaba dentro.

Y lo había logrado, aunque sólo había servido para reducir la rapidez con que Anthony descendía hacia la oscuridad, sin llegar a detener ese descenso. Día a día Anthony continuaba cambiando… Se sentía más frío, menos unido a lo que lo rodeaba, menos aprisionado por los grilletes de la emoción humana. Más dios alejado de todo, menos hombre.

Excepto cuando hacía el amor; oh, sí, entonces estaba vivo. Entonces Anthony sentía. Entonces ya no flotaba a la deriva en un mar oscuro, embravecido e insondable con sólo un miserable trocito de madera al cual agarrarse. Hacerle el amor a una mujer mantenía la oscuridad a raya y restauraba su humanidad esencial. Anthony siempre había sido un hombre de inmensos apetitos; ahora era insaciable.

«Todavía no me he vuelto del todo oscuro», les gruñó desafiante a los demonios que se enroscaban dentro de él. Los que aguardaban su momento con una silenciosa certidumbre, su oscura marea erosionándolo tan lenta e implacablemente como el océano daba forma a una costa rocosa. Anthony entendía muy bien sus tácticas. El verdadero mal no acometía con violencia, sino que permanecía recatadamente enroscado e inmóvil… y seducía.

Y estaba presente allí cada día la clara evidencia de sus progresos, en las pequeñas acciones que Anthony realizaba sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía hasta después de ocurrido. Cosas aparentemente inofensivas como encender el fuego de su chimenea con un gesto de la mano y un teine susurrado, o la apertura de una puerta o una persiana mediante un suave murmullo. O atraer a uno de los medios de transporte de aquel siglo —un taxi— sólo con una mirada impaciente.

Cosas insignificantes, quizá, pero Anthony sabía que tales cosas distaban mucho de ser inocuas. Sabía que cada vez que utilizaba la magia, se volvía un poco más oscuro y perdía otro fragmento de sí mismo.

Cada día era una batalla para conseguir tres cosas: utilizar únicamente aquella magia que fuese absolutamente necesaria, a pesar de la tentación que no paraba de crecer; hacer el amor a menudo y con el mayor apasionamiento posible, y continuar recopilando y examinando los tomos en los que podía encontrarse la respuesta a la pregunta que lo consumía.

¿Había un modo de librarse de los oscuros?

Si no…, bueno, si no…

Volvió a pasarse la mano por los cabellos y exhaló profundamente. Con los ojos entornados, contempló las luces que parpadeaban más allá del parque mientras detrás de él, encima del sofá, la muchacha dormía con el sopor carente de sueños de quienes se encuentran completamente exhaustos. Por la mañana, círculos oscuros sombrearían los delicados huecos debajo de sus ojos, imprimiendo a sus facciones una atractiva fragilidad. Hacer el amor con Anthony siempre le pasaba factura de algún modo a una mujer.

Hacía dos noches, Karen se había humedecido los labios y observado como por casualidad que él parecía estar esperando algo.

Anthony sonrió y la puso boca abajo. Besó su cuerpo cálido, dulce y dispuesto a entregarse desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Pasó la lengua por encima de cada centímetro y luego la tomó, la cabalgó, y cuando hubo terminado con ella Karen estaba llorando de placer.

O había olvidado su pregunta o lo había pensado mejor. Karen Klaiss no era ninguna idiota. Sabía que había algo más en él de lo que ella realmente deseaba llegar a saber. Quería a Anthony únicamente para el sexo. Cosa que estaba muy bien, porque él era incapaz de nada más.

«Espero a mi hermano, muchacha —no le había dicho él— Espero el día en que Albert se harte de mi negativa a regresar a Escocia. El día en que Candy no esté tan embarazada que tema separarse de ella. El día en que finalmente reconozca lo que en el fondo de su corazón ya sabe, a pesar de lo muy desesperadamente que se aferra a mis mentiras: que soy tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno, con sólo unos cuantos puntitos de diminuta luz estrellada todavía presentes dentro de mí.»

Oh, sí, estaba esperando el día en que su hermano gemelo cruzara el océano y viniera a por él.

Para verlo como el animal que era.

Si Anthony permitía que llegara ese día, sabía que uno de los dos moriría.

Continuara...

Hola aqui continuo con la historia de Anthony, como ya Candy esta con Albert, Anthony necesita su alma gemela... no sera ninguna de las amigas de Candy de la serie ... mas bien una muy parecida a la pecosa... aqui siguen apareciendo Candy y Albert pero el protgonico es de Anthony y su chica ideal, que por cierto no es Karen...

Espero les guste esta continuacion de la saga de Karen Marie Moning.

Abrazos.


	33. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

Unas semanas después…

Al otro lado del océano, no en Escocia sino en Inglaterra —una tierra acerca de la que Albert MacAndrew había mantenido erróneamente en el pasado que sus druidas apenas poseían suficientes conocimientos como para tejer un simple hechizo de sueño—, tenía lugar una conversación en voz baja y apremiante.

—¿Has establecido contacto?

—No me atrevo a hacerlo, Simon. La transformación todavía no se ha completado.

—¡Pero ya han transcurrido muchos meses desde que los draghar tomaron posesión de él!

—Él es un Andrew. Aunque no puede salir vencedor, todavía se resiste. Es el poder lo que lo corromperá, y él se niega a utilizarlo.

Un largo silencio. Luego Simon dijo:

—Llevamos miles de años esperando su regreso, tal como se nos prometió en la Profecía. Me he cansado de esperar. Impúlsalo a actuar. Dale una razón para que necesite el poder. Esta vez no perderemos la batalla.

Un rápido asentimiento de cabeza.

—Me ocuparé de ello.

—Sé sutil, Giles. No lo alertes de nuestra existencia todavía. Cuando haya llegado el momento apropiado, yo me encargaré de ello. Y en el caso de que algo fuera mal…, bueno, ya sabes lo que has de hacer.

Otro rápido asentimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa anticipatoria, un revoloteo de tela y su acompañante desapareció, dejándolo solo en el círculo de piedras bajo un caluroso amanecer inglés.

El hombre que había dado la orden, Simon Barton-Drew, maestre de la secta druida de los draghar, apoyó la espalda en una piedra cubierta de musgo y se acarició distraídamente el tatuaje de la serpiente alada que llevaba en el cuello, mientras recorría los antiguos monolitos con la mirada. Alto y delgado, con el pelo rojizo entrecano, un rostro estrecho como el de un zorro y unos inquietos ojos grises a los que nunca se les pasaba nada por alto, Simon se sentía muy honrado de que un momento tan lleno de auspicios hubiera llegado durante el tiempo de su mandato. Llevaba treinta y dos años esperando aquel momento, desde el nacimiento de su primer hijo, que había coincidido con el día de su iniciación en el círculo interior de la secta. Estaban los que, como los Andrew, servían a los tuatha dé danaan y había otros que, como él, servían a los draghar. La secta druida de los draghar había mantenido la fe durante millares de años, transmitiendo la Profecía de una generación a la siguiente: la promesa del regreso de sus antiguos líderes, la promesa de aquel que los llevaría a la gloria. El que recuperaría todo el poder que los tuatha dé danaan les habían robado hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Simon sonrió. Qué apropiado era que uno de esos Andrew tan queridos por los tuatha dé danaan llevara ahora dentro de sí el poder de los antiguos draghar, la liga de los trece druidas más poderosos que jamás habían existido. Qué poético que uno de los que pertenecían a los tuatha dé danaan fuera finalmente a destruirlos.

Y a reclamar el lugar que los druidas tenían derecho a ocupar en el mundo.

No en ese papel de imbéciles dedicados a recoger muérdago y abrazar a los árboles que ellos permitían que el mundo creyese que eran. Sino en tanto que gobernantes de la humanidad.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Jane Leslie secamente mientras se apartaba los largos rizos de la cara con ambas manos—. ¿Quieres que le lleve el tercer Libro de Manannán (y sí, ya sé que sólo es una reproducción de una parte del original, pero aun así es algo que no tiene precio) a un hombre que vive en el East Side y que probablemente se dedicará a comer palomitas mientras va pasando las páginas con sus sucias patas? No creo que pudiera leerlo. Las partes que no están en latín están en gaélico antiguo. —Con los brazos en jarras, Jane alzó la mirada hacia su jefe, uno de los varios conservadores de la colección medieval depositada en Los Claustros y el Met— ¿Para qué lo quiere? ¿Lo dijo?

—No se lo pregunté —replicó Tom, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, estupendo. No se lo preguntaste.

Jane sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Aunque la copia sobre la que descansaban delicadamente sus dedos en aquel momento no se hallaba iluminada, y sólo tenía cinco siglos de antigüedad (casi mil años más joven que los textos originales que se encontraban en el Museo Nacional de Irlanda) era un fragmento sagrado de historia, merecedor del máximo respeto y la mayor reverencia.

No era algo que debiera ser paseado por la ciudad para confiarlo a las manos de un desconocido.

—¿Cuánto donó? —preguntó con irritación.

Sabía que tenía que haberse dado algún tipo de soborno. Uno no «sacaba cosas» de Los Claustros, del mismo modo en que uno no podía ir al Trinity College y pedir que le dejaran en préstamo el Libro de Kells.

—Un skean dhu enjoyado del siglo quince y una inapreciable hoja de Damasco —dijo Tout, sonriendo beatíficamente—. La hoja de Damasco se remonta a las cruzadas. Ambas cosas han sido autentificadas.

Una delicada ceja se alzó. Jane estaba tan impresionada que su indignación enseguida se disipó.

—Uau. ¿De veras? —¡Un skean dhu ! Sus dedos se curvaron en una tensa expectación—. ¿Ya las tienes?

Antigüedades: Jane amaba todas y cada una de ellas, desde la cuenta de rosario tallada con la escena de la Pasión hasta los Tapices del Unicornio, pasando por la espléndida colección de aceros medievales.

Pero amaba especialmente todos los objetos escoceses, porque le recordaban al abuelo que la había criado. Cuando los padres de Jane murieron en un accidente de coche, Evan MacGregor entró en escena y llevó a la desolada niña de cuatro años a un nuevo hogar en Kansas. Orgulloso de su herencia y dotado de un apasionado temperamento escocés, su abuelo le imbuyó su amor por todo lo celta. Uno de los sueños de Jane era ir algún día a Glengarry, para ver el pueblo en el que había nacido él, visitar la iglesia en la que se había casado con la abuela y pasear por los brezales bajo una luna plateada. Su pasaporte ya estaba preparado, esperando aquel precioso sello, y sólo le faltaba ahorrar dinero suficiente.

Quizá todavía tendrían que transcurrir uno o dos años antes de que pudiera hacerlo, especialmente ahora, con lo que costaba vivir en Nueva York, pero iría. Y estaba impaciente. De niña fueron muchas las noches en que se había quedado dormida escuchando el suave acento de su abuelo, mientras tejía fantásticas historias de su tierra natal. Cuando él murió, cinco años atrás, Jane quedó devastada por la pena. A veces, sola de noche en Los Claustros, se descubría hablándole en voz alta, sabiendo que —aunque él habría odiado la vida de ciudad todavía más que ella— se habría mostrado encantado con la carrera que había elegido su nieta. Preservar los objetos antiguos y las viejas costumbres.

La risa de Tom la sacó de su ensueño y sus ojos se achicaron. Tom se burlaba de su repentina transición desde el escándalo a la fascinación. Ella se dio cuenta y volvió a fruncir el ceño. No era difícil. Un extraño iba a poner sus manos sobre un texto de valor incalculable. Sin supervisión. Quién sabía lo que podía ocurrir.

—Sí, Jane, ya las tengo. Y no te he pedido tu opinión acerca de mis métodos. Tu trabajo consiste en llevar los registros…

—Tom, tengo un máster en civilizaciones antiguas y hablo tantas lenguas como tú. Siempre has dicho que mi opinión cuenta. ¿Cuenta o no cuenta?

—Por supuesto que cuenta, Jane —dijo Tom, poniéndose serio enseguida. Se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarse los cristales con una corbata que lucía su acumulación habitual de manchas de café y migajas de donut—. Pero si yo no hubiera accedido, él habría donado las armas al Museo Real de Escocia. Ya sabes lo feroz que es la competición por hacerse con piezas de calidad. Sabes cómo funciona este mundillo. Ese hombre es rico, es generoso, y tiene toda una colección. Puede que consigamos convencerlo para que nos haga objeto de alguna clase de donación a su muerte. Si quiere disponer durante unos días de un texto de hace quinientos años, que además es uno de los menos valorados, tendrá lo que pide.

—Si deja aunque sea una sola mancha de palomitas en las páginas, lo mataré.

—Precisamente ésa es la razón por la que te convencí de que vinieras aquí a trabajar para mí, Jane: amas todas estas cosas antiguas tanto como yo. Y hoy he adquirido dos tesoros más, así que ahora sé buena y entrega el texto.

Jane soltó un bufido. Tom la conocía demasiado bien. Había sido su profesor de Historia medieval en la Universidad de Kansas antes de que asumiera el cargo de conservador. Un año atrás le había seguido la pista hasta su trabajo en un deprimente remedo de museo en Kansas, y le ofreció un empleo. Aunque había sido duro dejar el hogar en el que había crecido, lleno de tantos recuerdos, una ocasión de trabajar en Los Claustros no era algo que se pudiera dejar pasar, a pesar del fuerte choque cultural que había sufrido Jane. Nueva York era ágil, ávida y mundana, y la chica del Kansas rural se sentía irremediablemente torpe y fuera de lugar en aquel sofisticado hervidero de actividad.

—¿Cómo?, ¿se supone que he de salir a la calle con esta cosa debajo del brazo? ¿Con el Fantasma Galo rondando por ahí fuera?

Últimamente había habido una serie de robos de manuscritos celtas de colecciones privadas. Los medios de comunicación habían apodado al ladrón el Fantasma Galo porque sólo robaba artículos celtas y nunca dejaba ningún rastro, apareciendo y desapareciendo igual que un espectro.

—Haz que Amelia se encargue de empaquetártelo. Mi coche te está esperando enfrente de la puerta. Bill tiene el nombre y la dirección del hombre. Te llevará hasta allí y dará vueltas alrededor de la manzana mientras tú se lo subes. Y no le hagas pasar un mal rato cuando lo entregues —añadió.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, pero cogió el texto con mucho cuidado. Mientras salía del despacho, Thomas dijo:

—Cuando regreses te enseñaré las armas, Jane.

Su tono era apaciguador pero divertido, y la llenó de irritación. Thomas sabía que ella se daría prisa en volver para verlas. Sabía que una vez más pasaría por alto lo espurio de sus métodos de adquisición.

—Soborno. Abyecto soborno —masculló—. Y eso no me hará aprobar lo que haces.

Pero ya ardía en deseos de tocarlas. De deslizar un dedo por el frío metal, de soñar con tiempos antiguos y lugares antiguos.

Educada en los valores del Medio Oeste e idealista hasta la médula, Jane Leslie tenía una debilidad, y Tom sabía en qué consistía. Bastaba con ponerle algo antiguo en las manos para seducirla.

¿Y si era antiguo y, además, escocés? Dios, entonces sí que estaba perdida.

Algunos días, Anthony se sentía tan antiguo como el mal que habitaba dentro de él.

Mientras llamaba un taxi para que lo llevara hasta Los Claustros a recoger un ejemplar de uno de los últimos tomos disponibles en Nueva York que necesitaba examinar, no reparó en las miradas fascinadas que le dirigían las mujeres que pasaban por la acera. No reparó en que, incluso en una metrópoli que rebosaba diversidad, él sobresalía. No se trataba de nada que dijera o hiciese, porque a todas luces él no era sino otro hombre rico y pecaminosamente apuesto. Era simplemente la esencia del hombre. La manera en que se movía. Cada uno de los gestos de Anthony exudaba poder, algo oscuro y… prohibido. Él era sexual de un modo que hacía que las mujeres pensaran en fantasías profundamente reprimidas, cuya expresión haría palidecer a psiquiatras y feministas.

Pero Anthony no se dio cuenta de nada de eso. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, porque seguía dando vueltas a las insensateces escritas en el Libro de Leinster.

Ay, qué no habría dado él por poder contar con la biblioteca de su padre.

A falta de ella, se había dedicado a obtener sistemáticamente los manuscritos que todavía existían, agotando sus posibilidades presentes antes de pasar a concentrarse en otras más arriesgadas, como volver a poner los pies en las islas de sus ancestros, algo que empezaba a parecer cada vez más inevitable.

Pensando en el riesgo, Anthony hizo una anotación mental de que debía devolver algunos de los volúmenes que había tomado «prestados» de colecciones privadas cuando los sobornos no surtieron efecto. Tenerlos en su poder durante demasiado tiempo no habría estado bien.

Alzó la mirada hacia el reloj que había encima del banco. Las doce cuarenta y cinco. El conservador de Los Claustros le había asegurado que lo primero que haría aquella mañana sería encargarse de que le trajeran el texto, pero éste todavía no había llegado y Anthony ya estaba harto de esperar.

Necesitaba información, información veraz y precisa acerca de los antiguos benefactores de los Andrew, los tuatha dé danaan, aquellos «dioses y no dioses», como los llamaba el Libro de la Vaca Parda. Ellos eran los que habían aprisionado originalmente a los druidas oscuros en el lugar intermedio, de lo que se seguía que tenía que haber un modo de devolverlos a su prisión.

Era imperativo que él encontrara ese modo.

Mientras entraba en el taxi —una operación fastidiosa para un hombre de la altura y la corpulencia de Anthony— su atención fue captada por una joven que estaba bajando de un coche en la acera delante de ellos.

Era distinta, y fue esa diferencia la que atrajo la mirada de Anthony. No había en ella nada del barniz de la ciudad y por eso resultaba todavía más hermosa. Refrescantemente descuidada, deliciosamente libre del artificio con el que las mujeres modernas realzaban sus rostros, aquella joven era una auténtica visión.

—Espere —le gruñó Anthony al conductor mientras la observaba ávidamente.

Cada uno de sus sentidos se inflamó con una súbita y dolorosa intensidad. Anthony apretó los puños cuando el deseo, nunca saciado, inundó todo su ser.

En algún lugar de la ascendencia de la muchacha había sangre escocesa. Se hallaba presente en las rizadas ondas de los cabellos de un rubio cobrizo que caían alrededor de un rostro delicado, pero dotado de una mandíbula sorprendentemente firme. Se hallaba presente en aquel cutis que hacía pensar en los melocotones con crema de leche, y en los enormes ojos de color aguamarina; unos ojos que, notó Anthony con una sonrisa levemente burlona, todavía eran capaces de contemplar el mundo con un maravillado asombro. Se hallaba presente en el fuego que ardía suavemente justo debajo de la superficie de su piel impecable. No muy alta, deliciosamente opulenta allí donde había que serlo, con una cintura esbelta y unas hermosas piernas envueltas por una ceñida falda, aquella muchacha era el sueño de un highlander exiliado.

Anthony se humedeció los labios y la miró, y un sonido que tenía más de animal que de humano tembló en las profundidades de su garganta.

Cuando ella metió la cabeza por la ventanilla abierta del coche para decirle algo al conductor, la parte de atrás de la falda se le subió unos cuantos centímetros. Anthony tragó aire con una brusca inspiración mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo detrás de ella. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de lujuria.

Dios, era preciosa. Aquellas curvas podían hacer que hasta un muerto temblara de deseo.

La joven se inclinó unos centímetros hacia delante, mostrando con ello un poco más de la deliciosa curva de la parte posterior de su muslo.

Anthony sintió que la boca se le quedaba ferozmente seca.

«No es para mí», se advirtió a sí mismo, apretando los dientes mientras cambiaba de postura para aliviar la presión sobre su miembro, repentina y dolorosamente endurecido. El sólo llevaba a su cama chicas experimentadas. Chicas mucho mayores tanto de mente como de cuerpo. Que no olían, como ella, a inocencia. A sueños llenos de luz y un hermoso futuro.

Sofisticadas y conocedoras del mundo, con paladares hastiados y cínicos corazones: ésas eran las mujeres a las que un hombre podía poseer para luego irse por la mañana dejándoles cualquier regalito, sin que nada hubiera cambiado.

Ella, en cambio, era la clase de mujer que un hombre quiere tener siempre junto a él.

—En marcha —le murmuró Anthony al conductor, obligándose a desviar la mirada.

Jane golpeó impacientemente el suelo con el pie mientras permanecía apoyada en la pared junto al mostrador de recepción. El muy desgraciado no estaba en casa. Llevaba quince minutos aguardando allí, con la esperanza de que apareciera. Unos momentos antes le había dicho a Billy que se fuera sin ella, que ya cogería un taxi para regresar a Los Claustros y lo cargaría en la cuenta de gastos del departamento.

Tamborileó impacientemente con los dedos sobre el mostrador. Lo único que quería era entregar su paquete e irse. Cuanto antes se librara de él, antes podría olvidar su papel en todo aquel sórdido asunto.

Se le ocurrió que, a menos que pudiera encontrar una alternativa, probablemente perdería el resto del día sin sacar nada de ello. Un hombre que vivía en la calle Setenta Este rodeado de semejantes lujos sería alguien acostumbrado a hacer esperar a su antojo a los demás.

Jane miró a su alrededor y atisbo una posible alternativa. Alisándose el vestido con una profunda inspiración, se metió el paquete debajo del brazo y atravesó con paso rápido y decidido el elegante y espacioso vestíbulo en dirección al puesto de seguridad. Dos hombres bastante entrados en carnes que lucían impecables uniformes negros y blancos enseguida centraron su atención en ella mientras se aproximaba.

Cuando llegó a Nueva York el año anterior, Jane supo desde el primer momento que nunca podría codearse con las mujeres de la ciudad. Elegantes y sofisticadas, ellas eran Mercedes, Jaguar y BMW, y Jane Leslie era un… jeep, o en uno de sus días buenos quizás un Toyota Highlander. Su bolso nunca hacía juego con sus zapatos, y en realidad podía considerarse afortunada si un zapato hacía juego con el otro. No obstante, Jane creía que había que trabajar con aquello de lo que una disponía, así que hizo todo lo que pudo para introducir un poco de encanto femenino en sus andares mientras rezaba para no romperse un tobillo.

—Traigo una entrega para el señor MacAndrew —anunció, curvando los labios en lo que esperaba fuese una sonrisa insinuante, en un intento de ablandarlos lo suficiente para que le dejaran depositar aquel maldito libro en un lugar un poco más seguro.

Jane no estaba dispuesta a dárselo a la adolescente llena de granos que estaba sentada detrás del mostrador de recepción. Tampoco lo dejaría en manos de aquel par de brutos.

Dos miradas salaces la recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de ello, encanto —dijo el guardia de seguridad rubio. Volvió a examinarla a conciencia—. Aunque no eres su tipo habitual de chica.

—El señor MacAndrew recibe montones de entregas —dijo su compañero de pelo oscuro con una sonrisita burlona.

«Oh, estupendo. Sencillamente estupendo. Así que ese hombre es un mujeriego. Las páginas quedarán llenas de palomitas de maíz y sólo Dios sabe qué más. Grrrr.»

Pero pensándolo bien debería sentirse agradecida, se dijo unos minutos después, mientras subía al piso cuarenta y tres en el ascensor. Los guardias de seguridad la habían dejado subir al ático sin escoltarla, algo que podía calificarse de asombroso en un inmueble de lujo del East Side.

«Déjalo en su antesala —le había dicho el rubio—, es un lugar seguro.» Pero su mirada libidinosa decía muy claramente que creía que el verdadero paquete a entregar era ella y que no esperaba volver a verla en varios días como mínimo.

Si Jane hubiera sabido cuán cierto era eso —que realmente aquel hombre no volvería a verla en días—, nunca habría entrado en el ascensor.

Más tarde, también se le ocurriría pensar que si la puerta hubiera estado cerrada con llave todo habría ido bien para ella. Pero cuando llegó a la antesala del señor MacAndrew, que rebosaba flores exóticas recién cortadas y estaba amueblada con elegantes sillones y magníficas alfombras, lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que los de seguridad podrían dejar subir a cualquier beldad carente de cerebro, tal como acababan de hacer con ella, y que dicha beldad carente de cerebro podía arrancar una página de aquel texto inapreciable para envolver su chicle, o cualquier otra cosa igual de sacrílega.

Así que, suspirando, se atusó los cabellos y probó suerte con una de las puertas dobles.

Ésta se abrió en silencio girando sobre…, cielos, ¿realmente era oro lo que recubría aquellas bisagras? Jane vio su reflejo boquiabierto en una de ellas. Algunas personas tenían más dinero que sentido común. Una sola de esas estúpidas bisagras bastaría para pagar el alquiler de su diminuto apartamento durante varios meses.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, entró y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Hola? —llamó, mientras se le ocurría pensar que la puerta podía estar abierta porque el señor MacAndrew había dejado allí a alguna representante de la multitud de mujeres que al parecer tenía.

—¡Hola, hola! —volvió a llamar.

Silencio.

Lujo. Como ella nunca había visto antes.

Jane miró a su alrededor, y aun así posiblemente todo habría salido bien si no hubiera visto aquella magnífica espada escocesa de doble filo colgada encima de la chimenea en la sala de estar. La atrajo como una llama atrae a las mariposas nocturnas.

—Oh, pero qué cosita tan preciosa —trinó, apresurándose a ir hacia ella mientras se prometía que sólo iba a dejar el texto encima de la mesa de centro de mármol, echar una rápida mirada e irse.

Veinte minutos después estaba embarcada en una minuciosa exploración del hogar de aquel hombre, con el corazón palpitándole de nerviosismo pero demasiado fascinada como para detenerse.

—¿Cómo se atreve a no echar la llave a su puerta? —gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño ante una magnífica espada medieval de hoja ancha.

Allí estaba, despreocupadamente apoyada en una de las esquinas de la pared y lista para que alguien la robase. Aunque Jane se enorgullecía de tener un sólido sentido de la moral, de pronto experimentó el escandaloso impulso de metérsela debajo del brazo y salir huyendo con ella.

El lugar estaba lleno de piezas valiosas, y además ¡todas ellas de origen céltico! Armas escocesas que se remontaban al siglo XV—si su olfato para aquellas cosas no la engañaba, y rara vez lo hacía—adornaban una de las paredes de la biblioteca. Había toda una serie de galas escocesas que carecían de precio: un morral, una insignia y broches en un impecable estado de conservación reposaban junto a una pila de monedas antiguas encima de un escritorio.

Jane tocó, examinó, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

Si hasta entonces lo único que le inspiraba aquel hombre era disgusto, de pronto había empezado a caerle un poco mejor y ahora ya se sentía desvergonzadamente seducida por lo excelente de su gusto.

Y la curiosidad que sentía por él iba creciendo un poco más con cada nuevo descubrimiento.

No había fotos, notó mientras recorría las habitaciones con la mirada. Ni una sola. Le habría encantado saber qué aspecto tenía aquel tipo.

Anthony MacAndrew. Menudo nombre.

«No tengo nada contra Leslie —había dicho su abuelo a menudo—. Es un apellido magnífico, pero es tan fácil enamorarse de un escocés como de un inglés, muchacha.» Siguió una pausa cargada de sobrentendidos. Un ruidoso carraspeo. Luego, tan inevitable como la salida del sol: «De hecho, es más fácil».

Jane sonrió, acordándose de la de veces que la había animado él a que se procurase un apellido «como es debido».

La sonrisa se le heló en los labios cuando entró en el dormitorio.

Su deseo de saber qué aspecto tenía aquel hombre creció hasta entrar en el terreno de la obsesión.

Su dormitorio, su pecaminoso y decadente dormitorio, con la enorme cama tallada a mano rodeada de cortinajes y cubierta de sedas y terciopelos, con la chimenea exquisitamente embaldosada, el jacuzzi de mármol negro dentro del que uno podía estar sentado bebiendo sorbos de champán mientras contemplaba Manhattan desde lo alto a través de una pared de ventanas. Docenas de velas rodeaban la bañera. Dos copas habían sido descuidadamente volcadas sobre la alfombra bereber.

El aroma de él todavía perduraba en la habitación, aroma de hombre y especias y virilidad.

El corazón de Jane empezó a palpitar frenéticamente cuando se le ocurrió pensar en la enormidad de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Se había puesto a fisgar por todo el ático de un hombre muy rico y en aquel preciso instante estaba de pie en su dormitorio, por el amor de Dios! En el mismo cubil donde él seducía a sus mujeres.

Y a juzgar por el aspecto que tenía todo, aquel hombre había sabido convertir la seducción en una de las bellas artes.

Alfombra de lana virgen, cortinajes de terciopelo negro en torno a la monstruosa cama, sábanas de seda bajo un suntuoso cobertor de terciopelo adornado con cuentas, magníficos espejos enmarcados en plata y obsidiana merecedores de estar en un museo.

A pesar de todos los timbres de alarma que habían empezado a sonar dentro de su cabeza, Jane era incapaz de irse de allí. Fascinada, abrió un armario, pasó los dedos por las soberbias prendas confeccionadas a mano e inhaló el aroma del hombre, sutil e innegablemente sexual. Exquisitas botas y zapatos italianos cubrían el suelo.

Jane empezó a conjurar una imagen de fantasía de aquel hombre.

Sería alto (¡Jane no estaba dispuesta a tener niños bajitos!) y apuesto, con un cuerpo magnífico, aunque no demasiado excepcional, y un grave acento escocés. Sería inteligente, hablaría varias lenguas (para que así pudiera ronronearle al oído palabras de amor en gaélico), pero no demasiado refinado, un poco todavía por pulir en ciertos aspectos. Se olvidaría de afeitarse, ese tipo de cosas. Sería un poco introvertido y dulce. Le gustarían las mujeres no muy altas y llenas de curvas que pasaban tanto tiempo con la nariz metida en los libros que se olvidaban de depilarse las cejas, pasarse el cepillo por el pelo y ponerse maquillaje. Mujeres cuyos zapatos no siempre hacían juego.

«Deja de soñar despierta —dijo la voz de la razón, pinchando sin ningún miramiento su burbuja de fantasía—. El guardia de la entrada dijo que no eras su tipo habitual de chica. Ahora vete de aquí, Leslie .»

Y todavía no habría sido demasiado tarde, todavía podría haber escapado si no se hubiera acercado un poco más a aquella cama tan pecaminosa para contemplar, con una mezcla de curiosidad y

fascinación, los pañuelos de seda anudados alrededor de unos postes del tamaño de pequeños troncos de árbol.

Jane, que se había criado con maíz de Kansas, no pudo evitar sentirse muy impresionada. Jane, que nunca llegaba hasta el final con los hombres, se encontró… respirando de manera muy rápida y entrecortada, por decirlo suavemente.

Apartando la mirada con un estremecimiento mientras retrocedía sobre un par de piernas que habían empezado a temblar, casi se le pasó por alto la esquina del libro que sobresalía de debajo de la cama.

Pero a Jane nunca se le pasaba por alto un libro. Y menos si se trataba de un libro antiguo.

Unos momentos después, con la falda subida hasta las caderas, el bolso abandonado encima de un asiento y la chaqueta tirada en el suelo, Jane ya había sacado el botín de su escondite: siete volúmenes medievales.

¡Santo Dios, se hallaba en la guarida del nefasto Fantasma Galo! Y no era de extrañar que aquel hombre tuviese tantas antigüedades: cuando quería algo, iba y lo robaba.

Jane se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a hurgar debajo de la cama en busca de más evidencias de sus atroces crímenes. Su opinión acerca de aquel hombre acababa de dar un brusco giro a peor.

—Un sucio mujeriego que además se dedica a robar —masculló en voz baja—. Esto es increíble.

Usando el pulgar y la punta del dedo índice, sacó cautelosamente de debajo de la cama un tanga de encaje negro. Aaaj. Un envoltorio de condón. Otro envoltorio de condón. Otro envoltorio de condón. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas personas vivían allí?

«Magnum —anunciaba el envoltorio con presuntuosa satisfacción—, para el Hombre Extra-Grande.»

Jane parpadeó.

—Todavía no he probado a hacerlo debajo de la cama, muchacha—ronroneó detrás de ella una ronca voz escocesa—pero si es así como lo prefieres, y el resto de ti es la mitad de hermoso de lo que estoy viendo, tal vez me animaría a hacerlo a tu manera.

El corazón de Jane dejó de latir.

Se quedó paralizada mientras su cerebro afrontaba confusamente el dilema de luchar o huir. Con su metro sesenta escaso de estatura, luchar distaba mucho de ser la opción más prometedora. Desgraciadamente, el cerebro de Jane no se acordó de procesar el hecho de que ella todavía se encontraba debajo de la cama cuando descargó en su sangre el torrente de adrenalina necesario para huir, así que lo único que consiguió fue golpearse la nuca contra la sólida estructura de madera.

Aturdida y viendo las estrellas, Jane empezó a tener hipo; algo muy mortificante que le sucedía siempre que se ponía nerviosa, como si estar nerviosa no fuera ya lo bastante malo.

Jane no necesitaba salir a rastras de debajo de la cama para saber que estaba metida en un buen lío.

Una mano muy fuerte se cerró alrededor de su tobillo, y Jane soltó un gritito.

Luego trató de soltar un gran grito, pero un hipido inoportuno hizo que se lo tragara y el corte de respiración la dejó jadeando.

Con un tirón implacable, él la sacó de debajo de su cama.

Jane se sujetó frenéticamente la falda con ambas manos, tratando de evitar que se le quedara atrapada alrededor de la cintura mientras se veía inexorablemente arrastrada hacia atrás. Lo último que quería era aparecer con el culo al aire. Con aquella falda en particular se le marcaba bastante la línea de las bragas (no se la ponía muy a menudo por esa razón y porque había ganado un poco de peso y la falda le quedaba un tanto ceñida), así que aquel día sólo llevaba unos pantis sin bragas. No era algo que ella hiciese con frecuencia. Y había tenido que hacerlo precisamente aquel día.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la cama, él le soltó el tobillo. Jane quedó tendida boca abajo sobre la alfombra, hipando mientras se estrujaba los sesos en un desesperado esfuerzo por pensar.

Él estaba detrás de ella; podía sentir su presencia y que estaba mirándola. En silencio.

En un terrible, espantoso, desconcertante silencio.

Tragándose un nuevo ataque de hipo e incapaz de armarse del valor necesario para mirar detrás de ella, Jane dijo jovialmente, en su mejor tono de jovencita simpática:

— Je ne parle pas anglais. Parlez-vous françáis? —Luego, con un envarado acento francés (fingir ser tonta en latín le parecía demasiado descabellado)—: ¡Servicio de habitaciones! —Hipo—Yo limpio el dormitorio de usted, oui ? —Hipo.

Nada. Todavía silencio detrás de ella.

Iba a tener que mirarlo.

Incorporándose con mucho cuidado sobre las manos y las rodillas, Jane se alisó la falda, pasó a sentarse en el suelo y luego consiguió alzarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Todavía demasiado alterada para hacer frente al hombre, enfocó la mirada en un vaso y un plato vacíos sobre una mesa junto a la cama y determinada a convencerlo de que era una doncella del servicio de habitaciones, los señaló mientras trinaba:

—Platos susios. Vous aimez que yo lave, oui? Hipo.

Silencio, pesado y lleno de tensión. Un tenue rumor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

Respirando con profundas inspiraciones, Jane se volvió lentamente. Y entonces toda la sangre huyó de su rostro. Reparó en dos cosas al mismo tiempo, una completamente irrelevante, la otra terriblemente significativa: él era el hombre más devastadoramente hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, y sostenía el bolso de ella en una mano mientras le quitaba la pila a su móvil con la otra.

Después dejó caer la pila al suelo y la aplastó bajo su bota.

—¿S-s-servicio de habitaciones? —graznó ella, y luego volvió a recurrir al francés, demasiado nerviosa para hacer algo más que balbucear, entre hipido e hipido, la conversación elemental sobre el tiempo que había aprendido en primero de francés, pero eso él no lo sabría.

—De hecho no está lloviendo, muchacha —dijo secamente él, en el idioma de ambos y con un pronunciado acento escocés—. Aunque he de admitir que éste es uno de los escasos momentos de la última semana en los que no ha estado lloviendo.

Jane sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Oh, maldición…, ¡debería haber probado a hablar griego!

— Jane Leslie —dijo él, arrojándole su permiso de conducir.

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para que le fuese posible atraparlo al vuelo, y el permiso rebotó en su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

Mierda. Merde . Menudo desastre.

—De Los Claustros. Hace un cuarto de hora he estado con tu jefe. Ha dicho que me esperabas aquí. Nunca habría imaginado que quería decir que estarías en mi cama.

Ojos peligrosos. Ojos hipnóticos. Se clavaron en los suyos y Jane no pudo apartar la mirada.

—Debajo de la cama —balbució, abandonando su exagerado acento francés—. Estaba debajo de la cama, no en ella.

La sensual boca de él se curvó con el atisbo de una sonrisa. La tenue diversión no llegó a extenderse a sus ojos.

«Oh, Dios», pensó ella mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Su vida muy probablemente corría peligro y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse mirándolo. Aquel hombre era hermoso. Increíble, aterradoramente hermoso. Jane nunca había visto un hombre así. Él era cada una de sus más oscuras fantasías súbitamente dotada de vida. La sangre escocesa se hallaba claramente presente en aquellas facciones que parecían haber sido talladas a cincel.

Ataviado con pantalones negros, botas negras, un suéter de color crema y una chaqueta de cuero muy suave, tenía una sedosa cabellera dorada como el oro que llevaba recogida en la nuca para apartarla de un rostro salvajemente masculino. Labios firmes y sensuales, el inferior mucho más carnoso que el superior, nariz orgullosa y aristocrática, cejas rubias y suavemente inclinadas, una estructura ósea por la que un modelo de pasarela estaría dispuesto a morir. La sombra de una barba perfectamente esculpida oscurecía su mandíbula perfecta.

Un metro noventa y cinco como mínimo, pensó ella. Una constitución magnífica. La gracia de un animal salvaje.

Los exóticos ojos zafiros con matices dorados .

De pronto Jane se sintió como un trozo de carne fresca.

—Se diría que tenemos un pequeño problema, muchacha—observó él con una sedosa amenaza en la voz mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

El hipo de Jane se desvaneció al instante. El terror podía surtir ese efecto. Siempre daba mucho mejor resultado que una cucharadita de azúcar o una bolsa de papel.

—Le aseguro que no sé de qué me habla —mintió desesperadamente—. Vine a entregar el texto y siento muchísimo haberme dejado distraer por todos sus hermosos tesoros, y me disculpo sinceramente por haber invadido su hogar, pero Tom me espera en el despacho, de hecho ahora mismo Bill está esperándome en la entrada, y no veo que haya ningún problema.—Lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos y se concentró en ofrecer un aspecto lo más suave, estúpido y femenino posible—. ¿Qué problema? —Púdico aleteo de pestañas—. No hay ningún problema.

Él no dijo nada y se limitó a dejar que su mirada bajara hacia los textos robados esparcidos alrededor de los pies de Jane entre tangas y envoltorios de condón.

Ella también bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, sí, no cabe duda de que tiene usted una vida amorosa muy activa —murmuró vacuamente—. Pero no se lo tendré en cuenta. —«¡Mujeriego!»

La mirada que le lanzó él hizo que el fino vello de su nuca se le pusiera de punta. Después su mirada volvió a dirigirse significativamente hacia los tomos.

—¡Oh! Se refiere a esos libros. Así que le gustan los libros —dijo alegremente—. No pasa nada. —Se encogió de hombros.

Una vez más él no dijo nada y se limitó a mantenerla paralizada con aquella intensa mirada azul zafiro. ¡Dios, aquel hombre era impresionante! Hacía que Jane se sintiera como… como Rene Russo en El secreto de Thomas Crown , lista para unir su destino al del ladrón. Huir a tierras exóticas. Pasear con los pechos al aire por una terraza que daba al mar. Vivir más allá de la ley. Acariciar sus antigüedades cuando no estuviera ocupada acariciándolo a él.

—Ay, muchacha —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No soy idiota, así que no me insultes con mentiras. Salta a la vista que sabes con toda exactitud qué son esos libros. Y de dónde han salido—añadió suavemente.

Viniendo de él, la suavidad era peligrosa. Jane lo supo de manera instintiva. En aquel hombre la suavidad significaba que se disponía a hacer algo que no sería del agrado de ella.

Y lo hizo.

Acorralándola con su poderoso cuerpo, la obligó a retroceder hacia la cama y le asestó un ligero empujón que la hizo caer de espaldas sobre el lecho.

Luego se dejó caer tras ella con la gracia de un tigre, dejándola atrapada entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

—Juro que no se lo contaré a nadie —se apresuró a farfullar Jane— No me importa. Si usted tiene los libros, por mí de acuerdo. No siento absolutamente ningún deseo de acudir a la policía o nada semejante. Ni siquiera me gusta la policía. La policía y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. En una ocasión me pusieron una multa por ir a ochenta y cinco en una zona donde el límite de velocidad era ochenta. ¿Cómo quiere que me caigan bien después de eso? Me importa un comino si ha robado usted la mitad de la colección medieval del Met, en serio, de veras, ellos tienen seis mil piezas, así que aunque les falten unas cuantas nadie se dará cuenta. Sé guardar muy bien los secretos —prácticamente chilló—eso se lo puedo asegurar, de veras, lo juro por estas que son cruces y espero que… ejem, no se me escapará ni una sola palabrita al respecto. Mantendré la boca cerrada. A partir de ahora ésa va a ser mi consigna. Y puede estar seguro de que…

Los labios de él se llevaron el resto de sus palabras junto con su aliento.

«Oh, sí. Rene Russo al habla.»

Aquellos labios tan sensuales encima de los suyos, rozándolos suavemente mientras los saboreaban. Pero sin tomar nada.

Y por un instante completamente insensato, Jane quiso que él la tomara. Quiso que aplastara su boca con un beso ávido, salvaje y devastador, y que la ayudara a poner al rojo vivo ese botón del amor que en su caso nunca había llegado a rozar la tibieza. Aquel hombre llenaba la cabeza de una mujer con fantasías que Jane hubiese jurado no tener. Sus labios traicioneros se separaron de los suyos.

Miedo, se dijo a sí misma, sólo que el miedo podía traducirse rápidamente en excitación. Había oído hablar de casos en los que una persona hacía frente a la muerte segura con una repentina descarga sexual que se negaba a disiparse.

Tan extraña e intensamente excitada se hallaba que ni siquiera reparó en que él le estaba atando un pañuelo alrededor de la muñeca hasta que hubo terminado de apretar el nudo, y entonces ya era demasiado tarde y ella estaba atada a su cama. Su pecaminosa, decadente cama. Moviéndose con una celeridad y una gracia inhumanas, él ató diestramente su otra muñeca al poste más alejado.

Jane abrió la boca para gritar, pero él se la cubrió con una poderosa mano. Yaciendo encima de ella, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, le habló en voz muy baja y suave, articulando cada palabra con mucho cuidado:

—Si gritas, me veré obligado a amordazarte. Prefiero no hacerlo, muchacha. Tampoco hay que olvidar que de todas maneras aquí arriba nadie puede oírte. La elección es tuya. ¿Qué va a ser?

Levantó la mano imperceptiblemente, justo lo suficiente para poder oír su réplica.

—N-no me hagas daño —susurró ella.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño, muchacha.

Ella se dispuso a decir que aun así se lo estaba haciendo, y entonces se dio cuenta con un súbito rubor de que aquella cosa dura que se le clavaba en la cadera no era el cañón de un enorme revólver Magnum, sino un arma de una clase enteramente distinta.

Él tuvo que haber visto algo en sus ojos, porque se elevó unos centímetros por encima de ella.

Lo cual significaba, concluyó Jane con un inmenso alivio, que no iba a violarla. Un violador se habría desplazado unos cuantos centímetros hacia la derecha, y no hubiese subido sus caderas.

—Me temo que voy a tener que mantenerte aquí durante un tiempo, muchacha. Pero no sufrirás daño alguno. Te lo advierto, no obstante: un grito, un ruido fuerte, y te amordazaré.

No había misericordia en su mirada. Jane sabía que hablaba en serio. Podía elegir entre estar atada, o atada y amordazada.

Sacudió la cabeza y luego asintió, bastante confusa porque no sabía si se suponía que tenía que decir que sí o que no.

—No gritaré —prometió envaradamente.

«De todas maneras aquí arriba nadie puede oírte.» Dios, eso probablemente era cierto. A aquella altura las paredes del edificio eran muy gruesas, no había nadie encima de ellos, y a los integrantes de la élite siempre se les dejaba vivir a su aire a menos que solicitaran algo. Probablemente podía gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, y aun así no vendría nadie.

—Buena chica —dijo él, levantándole la cabeza con la palma de una mano y deslizando una mullida almohada debajo de ella.

Luego, en un movimiento tan rápido como lleno de gracia, se apartó de la cama y salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a Jane sola, atada con un par de pañuelos de seda a la pecaminosa cama del Fantasma Galo.

Continuara...


	34. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

Ella era la clase de mujer que un hombre siempre mantiene a su lado.

Anthony maldijo suavemente en cinco lenguas distintas al recordar lo que había estado pensando hacía un rato, y se asestó unas cuantas palmadas enérgicas por encima de los pantalones. Aquello no ayudó en nada. De hecho, sólo sirvió para empeorar las cosas. Aquella parte de él siempre agradecía cualquier clase de atención que se le prestara.

Con el ceño fruncido, fue a la pared de ventanas y contempló la ciudad sin verla.

No había sabido llevarlo muy bien. La había asustado. Pero no había sido capaz de ofrecerle palabras tranquilizadoras, porque había tenido que alejarse de ella a toda prisa ya que de lo contrario le hubiese dado a su sangre lo que estaba pidiendo a gritos. Aunque se dijo a sí mismo que había apretado sus labios contra los de ella únicamente para distraerla mientras la ataba, Anthony la había besado porque necesitaba hacerlo, porque no había podido evitarlo. Había sido un breve y dulce saborear sin lengua, porque de haber llegado a cruzar aquella barrera, hubiese estado perdido. Yacer encima de ella ya había sido una auténtica agonía, porque sentía cómo la oscuridad crujía y se retorcía dentro de él y sabía que el tomarla la haría retroceder. Sintiéndose helado y hambriento, Anthony había hecho un desesperado esfuerzo por ser humano y bondadoso.

Había ido a Los Claustros, complacido por la firmeza con que había sabido alejar de su mente todos los pensamientos relacionados con la joven escocesa. Una vez allí, había descubierto que el paquete estaba en camino hacia él, mientras que él se había puesto en camino hacia el paquete. Cubriéndolo de atenciones y miramientos, el conservador le había asegurado que Jane Leslie estaría esperándolo, dado que alguien llamado Bill ya había regresado después de dejarla en la casa de él.

Pero la muchacha no estaba en la entrada y Seguridad, con numerosos guiños y sonrisas, le había dicho que su entrega lo esperaba arriba.

Al no encontrar a la mujer del museo en la antesala, Anthony había ido a mirar a la sala de estar y entonces había oído ruidos en el piso de arriba.

Había subido la escalera con rápidas zancadas y entrado en su dormitorio, donde descubrió el par de piernas más preciosas que hubiera visto jamás, sobresaliendo de debajo de su cama. Suculentos muslos que enseguida quiso mordisquear, esbeltos tobillos, hermosos piececitos envueltos en unos delicados zapatos de tacón.

Magníficas piernas femeninas. Cama.

Aquellas dos cosas en estrecha proximidad siempre hacían que toda la sangre huyera de su cerebro.

Las piernas le parecieron alarmantemente familiares y Anthony se dijo que debían de ser imaginaciones suyas.

Entonces la sacó de debajo de la cama tirando de un tobillo y confirmó la identidad de la muchacha que iba unida a aquellas piernas celestiales, y la sangre enseguida empezó a hervir en sus venas.

Espoleado por una legión entera de fantasías mientras contemplaba el hermoso trasero de aquella joven tendida boca abajo en el suelo, Anthony necesitó unos instantes para reparar en lo que había alrededor de la chica.

Los libros que él había «tomado prestados».

Lo último que necesitaba era ser perseguido por los defensores de la ley del siglo XXI. Tenía mucho que hacer, y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. No podía permitirse ninguna clase de complicaciones.

Todavía no estaba preparado para abandonar Manhattan. Había dos últimos textos que necesitaba examinar.

¡Por Amergin, y pensar que ya casi había terminado! Unos cuantos días como mucho. ¡No necesitaba aquello! ¿Por qué ahora?

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló muy despacio. Repitió el proceso varias veces.

Anthony se dijo que no le había quedado otra elección. Sí, atarla sin perder un instante había sido lo más sensato que podía hacer. Durante los próximos días, hasta que hubiera terminado, tendría que mantenerla cautiva.

Aunque podía utilizar la magia, recurriendo a un hechizo de la memoria para hacerle olvidar lo que había visto, no quería correr ese riesgo. Los hechizos de la memoria eran complicados y solían causar serios daños, porque casi siempre se llevaban consigo más memoria de la que se había pretendido en un principio, pero además él sólo utilizaba la magia si no había ninguna manera humana de manejar la situación. Anthony sabía el precio que pagaba cada vez que utilizaba la magia. Pequeños hechizos para obtener los textos que necesitaba eran una cosa, pero lo otro era demasiado arriesgado.

No. Nada de magia. La joven tendría que soportar un breve período de cómodo cautiverio mientras él terminaba de traducir los últimos tomos, y luego se iría y la dejaría en libertad en algún punto del camino.

«¿Del camino hacia dónde? -quiso saber su conciencia-. ¿Finalmente has aceptado que tendrás que regresar?»

Anthony suspiró. Los últimos meses habían confirmado lo que él ya sospechaba. Sólo había dos sitios en los que era posible encontrar la información que necesitaba: en los museos de Irlanda y Escocia, o en la biblioteca de los MacAndrew. Y la biblioteca de los MacAndrew era con mucho el mejor de los dos.

Anthony había estado evitándola a toda costa, porque ir allí traería consigo una miríada de peligros. La tierra de sus antepasados haría que la oscuridad que llevaba dentro se volviese más fuerte, pero además temía enfrentarse a su hermano gemelo. Porque tendría que admitir que había mentido. Porque tendría que admitir lo que era.

Aquella amarga discusión con su padre, Silvan, mientras veía la ira y la decepción en sus ojos ya había sido bastante dura. Anthony no estaba seguro de si llegaría a estar preparado alguna vez para comparecer ante su hermano gemelo, el hermano que nunca había roto un juramento en su vida.

Desde el día en que rompió su juramento y se volvió oscuro, Anthony no había vuelto a llevar los colores de su clan, aunque un trozo de un viejo plaid de los Andrew permanecía guardado debajo de su almohada. Algunas noches, después de que hubiera metido en un taxi a la mujer de turno (aunque Anthony hacía el amor con muchas, nunca pasaba la noche con ninguna), lo apretaba entre sus dedos, cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que volvía a estar en las Highlands. Un hombre sencillo, nada más.

Lo único que quería era encontrar una solución al problema, una manera de librarse de los oscuros por sus propios medios. Entonces recuperaría su honor. Entonces podría presentarse orgullosamente ante su hermano y reclamar su herencia.

«Si esperas mucho más -le advirtió aquella voz que nunca lo dejaba en paz-, puede que ya no quieras reclamarla. Puede que entonces ya ni siquiera entiendas lo que significa.»

Anthony obligó a sus pensamientos a apartarse de aquel curso tan desagradable, y éstos se volvieron con una alarmante intensidad hacia la muchacha atada a su cama. Vulnerable y desvalida, atada a su cama.

Un pensamiento peligroso, aquél. Parecía como si ahora ya sólo fuese capaz de tener pensamientos peligrosos.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, Anthony se obligó a concentrar su atención en el texto que había dejado sobre la mesa de centro, procurando no pensar en el desconcertante hecho de que una parte de él, al mirar a aquella joven tan próxima a su cama, había dicho: «Mía».

Como si desde el momento en que la había visto, reclamarla como suya fuese tan inevitable como que al día siguiente saliera el sol.

Unas horas después, las volátiles emociones de Jane ya habían agotado todo su repertorio. Había agotado el miedo, luego había pasado un rato zambulléndose con alegría en la indignación contra su captor, y ahora estaba profundamente disgustada consigo misma por su impetuosa curiosidad.

«Eres tan curiosa como una gatita, Jane, pero un gato tiene siete vidas -solía decir su abuelo-. Tú sólo tienes una. Ten cuidado con adonde te lleva.»

«Y que lo digas», pensó Jane mientras escuchaba atentamente para ver si podía oír al ladrón moviéndose por allí fuera. Su ático disponía de uno de esos sistemas de alta fidelidad que llevan la música a cada habitación y, después del molesto estruendo de una canción heavy sospechosamente parecida a aquel tema de Nine Inch Nail cuya radiodifusión había sido prohibida hacía unos años, él puso música clásica. Durante las últimas horas Jane había sido obsequiada con una serie de conciertos para violín. Si la intención era relajarla, no estaban surtiendo efecto.

Que le picara la nariz y que el único modo de rascársela fuese enterrando la cara en las almohadas de él y sacudiendo la cabeza tampoco ayudaba en nada.

Jane se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir antes de que Bill y Tom empezaran a preguntarse dónde se había metido. Porque seguro que se pondrían a buscarla, ¿verdad?

No.

Aunque ambos dirían que Jane nunca se apartaba de la rutina, ninguno de los dos interrogaría o acusaría a Anthony MacAndrew. Después de todo, ¿quién que estuviera en sus cabales podía creer que aquel hombre fuera nada más que un rico coleccionista de arte? Si se le preguntaba al respecto, su captor se limitaría a decir: «No, ella dejó el paquete y luego se fue, y no tengo ni idea de adónde puede haber ido». Y Tom lo creería, y nadie intentaría ir más allá, porque alguien como Anthony MacAndrew no era la clase de hombre al que uno interroga o acosa. Nadie llegaría a imaginárselo jamás como un secuestrador o un ladrón. Ella era la única que sabía cómo era en realidad, y sólo porque se había prendado tontamente de sus antigüedades y luego había ido a fisgar dentro de su dormitorio.

No; aunque Tom podía enviar allí a Bill aquella tarde, o más probablemente a la mañana siguiente, para que preguntara cuándo se había ido Jane, la cosa se quedaría en eso. Cuando hubieran transcurrido uno o dos días, imaginaba ella, Tom empezaría a preocuparse de verdad, la telefonearía a casa, pasaría por allí e incluso comunicaría su desaparición a la policía, pero en Nueva York las desapariciones inexplicadas eran algo que ocurría continuamente.

Sí, estaba metida en un buen lío.

Jane suspiró, sopló para apartarse de la cara un mechón de pelo que le hacía cosquillas y volvió a ejecutar el numerito de la nariz en la almohada. Olía bien, el muy canalla. Mujeriego, prepotente, amoral, vil entre los viles, culpable de robo, profanador de textos inocentes.

-Ladrón -musitó Jane con un pequeño mohín.

Inhaló, y luego se contuvo. No iba a apreciar el aroma de aquel hombre. No iba a apreciar ni una sola cosa relacionada con él.

Con un suspiro, Jane se retorció cama arriba hasta que quedó apoyada contra la cabecera, en una posición casi erguida.

Estaba atada a la cama de un desconocido. Que además era un criminal.

\- Jane Leslie , tienes toda clase de problemas -murmuró mientras ponía a prueba por centésima vez sus ligaduras de seda.

Estas le concedieron una pequeña libertad de movimientos, sin que cedieran en lo más mínimo. Aquel hombre sabía hacer nudos.

¿Por qué no le había hecho daño?, se preguntó. Y dado que no se lo había hecho, ¿qué planeaba hacer con ella? Los hechos eran bastante simples y muy horripilantes: había conseguido introducirse en la guarida de un experto, escurridizo y muy concienzudo ladrón de primera categoría. No un ladronzuelo cualquiera o un atracador de bancos, sino un genio del robo que entraba en lugares imposibles y robaba fabulosos tesoros.

Aquello no era un delito cualquiera.

Lo que dependía de su silencio no eran unos cuantos miles de dólares, sino bastantes millones.

Jane se estremeció. Aquel pensamiento tan sombrío podía arrastrarla directamente a la histeria o, como mínimo, a un ataque de hipo potencialmente mortal.

Buscando desesperadamente alguna distracción, se acercó al borde de la cama todo lo que le permitían sus ligaduras y bajó la mirada hacia los textos robados.

Suspiró con anhelo, ardiendo en deseos de tocarlos. Aunque no eran originales -cualquier original que mereciese ser conservado se encontraría a buen recaudo en la Royal Irish Academy o en la biblioteca del Trinity College-, eran soberbias copias de finales de la Edad Media. Una de ellas se había abierto al caer, revelando una preciosa página de escritura irlandesa en mayúsculas donde cada una de las letras había sido gloriosamente embellecida mediante el intrincado motivo de nudos por el que eran famosos los celtas.

Había una copia del Lebor Laignech (el Libro de Leinster), del Lebor na huidre (el Libro de la Vaca Parda), el Lebor Gabála Erenn (el Libro de las Invasiones), y varios textos menores del Ciclo Mitológico.

Fascinante. Todos ellos referentes a los primeros días de Eire, o Irlanda. Llenos de historias sobre los partolonianos, los nemedios, los fir bolg, los tuatha dé danaan y los milesios. Ricos en leyenda y magia, e interminable objeto de debate por parte de los estudiosos.

¿Por qué los quería aquel hombre? ¿Estaría vendiéndolos para costearse todos sus fabulosos lujos? Jane sabía que existían coleccionistas privados a los que les daba igual de dónde procediese el artículo, con tal de que pudieran tenerlo en su poder. Siempre había un mercado para las antigüedades robadas.

Pero, pensó con un creciente desconcierto, él sólo tenía objetos célticos. Y Jane sabía sin lugar a dudas que la mayoría de las colecciones que había saqueado para hacerse con aquellos textos alardeaban de contar con piezas mucho más valiosas procedentes de muchas culturas distintas. Piezas que aquel hombre no se había llevado.

Lo cual significaba que, por la razón que fuese, era un ladrón altamente selectivo y que no obraba motivado únicamente por el valor del objeto.

Jane sacudió la cabeza, perpleja. No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué ladrón no estaba motivado por el valor del objeto? ¿Qué ladrón robaba un texto menos valorado y dejaba sin tocar docenas de artículos más valiosos una vez que se había tomado la molestia de abrirse paso a través de los sistemas de seguridad? Y ¿cómo conseguía abrirse paso a través de los sistemas de seguridad? Las colecciones que había robado contaban con algunos de los sistemas antirrobo más sofisticados del mundo, y atravesarlos requería auténtico genio.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y Jane se apresuró a apartarse del borde de la cama al tiempo que adoptaba su expresión más inocente.

-¿Tienes hambre, muchacha? -dijo él con su marcado acento escocés, asomando la cabeza por la puerta parcialmente abierta.

-¿Q-qué?

Jane parpadeó. ¿El muy desgraciado no sólo no la mataba, sino que además iba a darle de comer?

-¿Tienes hambre? Me estaba preparando algo para comer y se me ocurrió pensar que tal vez te apeteciera.

Jane dedicó unos momentos a reflexionar. ¿Tenía hambre? Estaba hecha un lío. Pronto tendría que usar el cuarto de baño. La nariz le picaba furiosamente y se le había vuelto a subir la falda.

Y entre todo aquello, sí, tenía hambre.

-Ajá -dijo recelosamente.

Sólo después de que él se hubiera ido se le ocurrió pensar que quizás ése era el modo en que iba a librarse de ella: ¡envenenándola!

Continuara...


	35. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

Salmón escalfado, arenques y erizos de mar. Una ensalada adornada con nueces y moras. Un plato de quesos escoceses, mermelada y rebanadas de pan. Vino que chispeaba dentro de las copas Baccarat.

¿Muerte por suculenta comida escocesa y cristal de la mejor calidad?

—Pensaba que recibiría un bocadillo de mantequilla de cacahuete o algo por el estilo —dijo Jane cautelosamente.

Anthony dejó el último plato sobre la cama, la miró y sintió que todo el cuerpo se le ponía tenso. Dios, era como una fantasía que hubiera cobrado vida en su cama, allí sentada con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y las muñecas atadas a los postes. Toda ella era suaves curvas, con la falda subida sobre sus delicados muslos para provocar a Anthony con atisbos prohibidos, y un suéter muy ajustado ciñendo sus opulentos pechos, los cabellos en desorden alrededor de la cara, los ojos tempestuosos muy abiertos. No le cabía ninguna duda de que todavía era doncella. La forma en que había respondido a su breve beso así se lo había indicado. Anthony nunca había tenido en su cama a una joven semejante. Ni siquiera en su propio siglo, donde las muchachas decentes siempre se mantenían prudentemente alejadas de los hermanos MacAndrew. Los rumores sobre «esos hechiceros paganos» habían abundado en las Highlands. Aunque las mujeres experimentadas, las casadas y las sirvientas habían buscado ávidamente las camas de los dos hermanos, incluso éstas rehuían cualquier vínculo permanente.

«Se sienten atraídas por el peligro, pero nunca se les pasará por la cabeza llegar a vivir con él —había dicho Albert en una ocasión con una amarga sonrisa—. Les gusta acariciar el sedoso pelaje de la bestia, sentir su poder y su salvajismo. Pero no te dejes engañar por eso, hermano: nunca, nunca permitirán que la bestia se acerque a los niños.»

Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora ella estaba con la bestia tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Sólo con que se hubiera quedado en la calle, habría estado a salvo de él. Anthony la habría dejado en paz.

Hubiese hecho lo honorable y la habría borrado de su mente. Y si luego hubiera vuelto a encontrarse con ella por casualidad, habría dado media vuelta fríamente para alejarse en dirección opuesta.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para el honor. Ella no se había quedado en la calle como una buena chica. Estaba allí, en su cama. Y él era un hombre, uno que no tenía nada de honorable.

«¿Y cuando la dejes?», sisearon los harapos de su honor.

«La dejaré tan profundamente satisfecha por el placer que le habré dado que nunca lo lamentará. Uno de esos idiotas que no saben lo que se traen entre manos le haría daño. Yo la despertaré de maneras que ella nunca olvidará. Le daré fantasías que caldearán sus sueños durante el resto de su vida.»

Y ése fue el fin de aquella discusión, en lo que a él concernía. Anthony la necesitaba. La oscuridad que había dentro de él se volvía incontrolable sin una mujer. Ya no disponía de la opción de hacerle pasar un buen rato a Karen, o a cualquier otra mujer, en su hogar. Pero la seducción, no la conquista, era el plato principal que se serviría en la mesa aquella noche. Anthony le daría la noche, quizás el día siguiente, pero ir más allá habría sido conquista.

—¿Así que, hum, vas a desatarme?

Con un esfuerzo, Anthony apartó la mirada de su falda subida. De todos modos ella había juntado las rodillas. «Eres una chica muy lista —pensó sombríamente—, pero eso no te servirá de nada.»

—No puedes retenerme aquí —dijo ella con voz gélida.

—Oh, sí que puedo.

—Me buscarán.

—Pero no aquí. Nadie vendrá a interrogarme, eso ya lo sabes.

Cuando se sentó en la cama de cara a ella, vio cómo se apresuraba a retroceder contra la cabecera.

—No sufrirás ningún daño por mi parte, muchacha. Te doy mi palabra.

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como si lo hubiera pensado mejor. Entonces pareció cambiar de parecer, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—¿Cómo puedo creerte? Estoy sentada en medio de todas estas cosas robadas y me has atado. No puedo evitar preocuparme pensando en lo que planeas hacer conmigo. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo? —Como él no respondió, ella añadió con vehemencia—: Si vas a matarme, te lo advierto ahora mismo: mi fantasma te perseguirá hasta el fin de tus días de latrocinio. Convertiré tu vida en un auténtico infierno sobre la Tierra. Haré que vuestra legendaria banshee parezca una tímida doncella de voz suave en comparación conmigo. Eres un bárbaro, eso es lo que eres. Un bárbaro y un… un… un visigodo —escupió.

—Vaya, muchacha, tu sangre escocesa ha hablado —dijo él con una leve sonrisa—. Y además acabas de demostrar que tienes mucho temperamento. Aunque lo de llamarme visigodo es exagerar un poco, porque difícilmente se puede afirmar que yo esté haciendo nada tan épico como el saqueo de Roma.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Entonces también se perdieron montones de libros.

—Los trato con mucho cuidado. Y no necesitas preocuparte, muchacha. No te haré ningún daño. No te haré nada que tú no desees. Puede que haya tomado prestados unos cuantos tomos, pero mis crímenes no van más allá de eso. No tardaré en irme. Cuando lo haga, te dejaré en libertad.

Jane escrutó su rostro con la mirada mientras pensaba que no había acabado de gustarle del todo la parte del «no te haré nada que tú no desees». ¿Qué había pretendido decir exactamente con eso? Con todo, él le sostenía la mirada. A Jane no se le ocurría por qué iba a molestarse en mentir.

—Casi podría creer que lo dices en serio —murmuró finalmente.

—Así es, muchacha.

—Umpf —dijo ella evasivamente. Una pausa, y luego— Bien, ¿y por qué lo haces? —preguntó, con un movimiento de la cabeza dirigido hacia los textos robados.

—¿Importa?

—Bueno, no debería, pero en cierto modo sí que importa. Verás, conozco las colecciones de las que los has robado. En ellas hay reliquias mucho más valiosas.

—Busco cierta información. Me he limitado a tomarlos prestados. Serán devueltos cuando me vaya.

—Y la luna está hecha de queso —dijo ella secamente.

—Lo serán, aunque tú no me creas.

—¿Y todas las otras cosas que has robado?

—¿Qué otras cosas?

—Todos esos objetos célticos. Los cuchillos, las espadas, las insignias, las monedas y…

—Todo eso es mío por derecho de nacimiento.

Ella le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

—Lo es.

Jane soltó un bufido.

—Son galas de los Andrew. Yo soy un Andrew.

Ella lo midió con la mirada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que las únicas cosas que has robado son los textos?

—Los tomé prestados. Y sí.

—No sé por quién debo tomarte —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué te dicen tus…

—¿vísceras? No, ésa no era la palabra apropiada—… tus instintos?

Ella lo miró con una intensidad tan profunda que rayaba en lo íntimo. Anthony se preguntó si alguna muchacha lo había mirado nunca de una manera tan penetrante. Como si intentara sondear las profundidades de su alma, llegando hasta el más negro corazón de ella. ¿Cómo le juzgaría aquella inocente? ¿Lo condenaría del mismo modo en que él se había condenado a sí mismo?

Después de unos instantes, ella se encogió de hombros y el momento se perdió.

—¿Qué clase de información estás buscando?

—Es una historia muy larga, muchacha —se evadió él, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si me dejas marchar, de verdad que no se lo contaré a nadie. Prefiero con mucho seguir viva a que me corten el cuello por alguna clase de obligación moral. Ese tipo de cosas nunca me han comido el coco.

—Nunca te han comido el coco —repitió él lentamente—. ¿Quieres decir que para ti eso es una decisión que resulta muy fácil de tomar?

Jane parpadeó.

—Sí.

Lo miró fijamente. Entre algunas de las palabras que utilizaba y el modo en que de vez en cuando hacía una pausa, como si estuviera meditando en una palabra o una frase, de pronto se le ocurrió pensar que quizá su lengua nativa fuera otra. Había entendido el francés. Llena de curiosidad, y queriendo ponerlo a prueba, le preguntó en latín si el gaélico había sido su primera lengua.

Él le respondió en griego que lo había sido.

¡Cielos, el ladrón no sólo era guapísimo, sino que además era políglota! Jane estaba empezando de nuevo a sentirse peligrosamente como Rene Russo.

—Realmente estás leyendo esas cosas, ¿verdad? —dijo con asombro— ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, muchacha: estoy buscando algo.

—Bueno, si me cuentas de qué se trata, quizá pueda ayudarte.—En cuanto las palabras hubieron salido de su boca, Jane se horrorizó—. No pretendía decir eso —añadió, apresurándose a retirar la oferta—. No acabo de ofrecerme a encubrir y ayudar a un criminal.

—Eres una muchacha muy curiosa, ¿verdad? Sospecho que la curiosidad suele ser más fuerte que tú. —Señaló la comida—. Esto se está enfriando. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Cualquier cosa que tú comas antes —dijo ella al instante.

Una expresión de incredulidad cruzó por el rostro de él.

—¿Piensas que sería capaz de envenenarte? —preguntó con indignación.

Dicha por él, la idea sonaba patentemente ridícula y perfectamente paranoide.

—Bueno —dijo ella, poniéndose a la defensiva—, ¿cómo se supone que he de saberlo?

Él la riñó con la mirada. Después, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, comió un bocado de cada plato.

—Puede que sólo sea mortal tomado en grandes dosis —adujo ella.

Enarcando una ceja, él comió dos bocados más de cada plato.

—Mis manos están atadas. No puedo comer.

Él sonrió, con una lenta sonrisa impregnada de un estremecedor atractivo sexual.

—Pues claro que puedes comer, muchacha —ronroneó, pinchando un trozo de salmón con el tenedor y elevándolo hacia los labios de Jane.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo ella secamente, para luego apretar los labios.

Oh, no, no iba a hacerle ningún daño: sólo iba a torturarla, jugar con ella y fingir que estaba siendo seductor, para ver cómo Jane Leslie se convertía en una idiota balbuceante mientras el hombre más increíblemente apuesto que había a aquel lado del Atlántico le daba de comer con su mano. Eso ni soñarlo. Ella no iba a aceptarlo.

—Abre la boca —le rogó él.

—No tengo hambre —dijo ella tercamente.

—Claro que tienes hambre.

—No la tengo.

—Mañana por la mañana la tendrás —dijo él mientras la sombra de una sonrisa flotaba alrededor de aquellos labios tan sensuales que tenía.

Jane lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Hubo un tiempo, allá en Escocia, y ya hace mucho de eso, en que un hombre escogía el bocado más fino que había en su tabla y alimentaba a su mujer con él. —Su reluciente mirada zafiro se clavó en los ojos de ella— Sólo después de que hubiera saciado los deseos de esa mujer, de la manera más completa y absoluta posible, saciaba él los suyos.

Uau. Aquel comentario fue directamente al estómago de Jane y lo llenó de mariposas. También fue directamente a unas cuantas partes más de ella, partes en las que era más prudente no pensar. No sólo era un mujeriego, sino que además sabía tratarte con guante de seda. Jane se puso rígida y apretó los dientes.

—No estamos en la Escocia de hace mucho tiempo, yo no soy tu mujer, y apostaría a que ella no estaba atada.

Eso hizo que él volviera a sonreír, y entonces Jane se dio cuenta de qué era lo que no acababa de gustarle del todo en su sonrisa: aunque había sonreído en varias ocasiones, su diversión nunca parecía extenderse a sus ojos. Como si aquel hombre nunca llegara a bajar la guardia. Como si nunca se relajara del todo, como si siempre hubiera alguna parte de él que mantenía bajo llave. Ladrón, secuestrador y seductor de mujeres. ¿Qué otros secretos escondía Anthony MacAndrew detrás de aquellos fríos ojos?

—¿Por qué tanta resistencia? ¿Piensas que podría matarte con el tenedor? —preguntó él jovialmente.

—Yo…

Salmón dentro de su boca. Astuto ladrón. Y estaba muy bueno. Había sido cocinado a la perfección. Jane se apresuró a tragar.

—Eso no ha sido justo.

—Pero ¿estaba bueno?

Ella lo miró en un hosco silencio.

—La vida no siempre es justa, muchacha, pero eso no significa que no pueda seguir siendo dulce.

Desconcertada por la intensa mirada de él, Jane decidió que sería más sensato limitarse a capitular. Sólo Dios sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer aquel hombre en el caso de que ella no capitulase, y además, lo cierto era que tenía hambre. Sospechaba que podía discutir con él hasta que la cara se le pusiera azul y no llegar a ninguna parte. Aquel hombre iba a alimentarla, y no había que darle más vueltas al asunto.

Y francamente, cuando él estaba sentado allí en la cama, todo él pecaminosamente apuesto y juguetón y fingiendo flirtear con ella…, resultaba un poco difícil resistirse, a pesar de que Jane supiera que para él todo aquello sólo era alguna clase de juego. Cuando ella tuviera setenta años (suponiendo que saliese viva de allí) y estuviera sentada en su mecedora con sus biznietos correteando alrededor de ella, podría reflexionar sobre el recuerdo de la extraña noche en que el irresistible Fantasma Galo le había dado a comer bocados de platos escoceses y le había dado a beber sorbos de un vino magnífico en su ático de Manhattan.

La sombra de peligro que flotaba en el aire, la increíble sensualidad que emanaba de aquel hombre y lo extraño de la situación se combinaban para hacer que se sintiese un poco temeraria.

No sabía que tuviera aquello dentro.

Jane había empezado a sentirse…, bueno…, bastante intrépida.

Unas horas después, Jane yacía en la oscuridad, viendo crujir y chisporrotear el fuego mientras su mente repasaba una y otra vez los acontecimientos del día sin llegar a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria.

Había sido, con mucho, el día más extraño de su vida.

Si aquella mañana, cuando se ponía los pantis y el vestido, alguien le hubiera dicho cómo discurriría aquel ordinario, frío y un poco lluvioso miércoles de marzo, Jane se habría echado a reír ante semejante disparate.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría el día atada a una suntuosa cama en un ático lleno de lujos bajo la custodia del Fantasma Galo, bien alimentada y sintiendo que le empezaba a entrar sueño mientras veía cómo un fuego ardía hasta quedar reducido a un montón de ascuas, Jane habría acompañado a esa persona hasta el centro psiquiátrico más próximo.

Estaba asustada… Oh, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Por muy embarazoso que fuera admitirlo, en realidad se sentía tan fascinada como asustada.

La vida había tomado un curso decididamente extraño y Jane no estaba tan preocupada por ello como sospechaba que probablemente debería estar. Llegar a colocarse en un estado de temor por la propia vida mínimamente satisfactorio resultaba un poco difícil cuando el captor era un hombre tan fascinante y seductor. Un hombre que preparaba una cena escocesa completa para su prisionera, encendía un fuego para ella y ponía música clásica. Un hombre inteligente que había recibido una excelente educación.

Un hombre pecaminosamente sexy.

Cuando a una no sólo no le habían hecho ningún daño, sino que además la habían besado de una manera que no podía ser más provocativa.

Y aunque Jane no tenía ni idea de lo que traería consigo el día siguiente, estaba impaciente por descubrirlo. ¿Qué podía estar buscando aquel hombre? ¿Era posible que él no fuese más que lo que decía ser? ¿Un hombre rico que necesitaba cierta información por alguna razón y que, si no podía obtener los textos que necesitaba recurriendo a medios legítimos, los robaba con la intención de devolverlos después?

—Oh, claro. Llamadme idiota.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

Con todo, introduciendo un serio obstáculo en los engranajes que le impedían limitarse a etiquetar a Anthony MacAndrew como un ladrón, también estaba el hecho de que él había donado piezas muy valiosas que luego habían sido autentificadas a cambio del tercer Libro de Manannán.

¿Por qué iba el Fantasma Galo a hacer algo semejante? Los hechos no encajaban con el perfil de un frío e implacable mercenario. Jane no cabía en sí de curiosidad. Llevaba mucho tiempo sospechando que algún día la curiosidad podía ser su perdición, y no cabía duda de que ahora la había metido en un buen lío.

Después de la cena, él la desató y la escoltó hasta el cuarto de baño que había junto a la suite principal (manteniéndose demasiado cerca de ella para su tranquilidad, con lo que Jane fue dolorosamente consciente de los noventa kilos de sólido músculo masculino que había detrás de ella). Unos minutos y una llamada con los nudillos después, le informó de que acababa de dejar una camisa y unos pantalones de chándal (él los había llamado calzones) delante de la puerta.

Jane había pasado treinta minutos dentro del cuarto de baño con el pestillo echado, primero buscando algún conducto de la calefacción que tuviera las dimensiones apropiadas para que una persona pudiera pasar por él —de la clase que una veía a menudo en las películas, pero que nunca encontraba en la vida real— para luego deliberar sobre si escribir un mensaje de socorro con lápiz de labios podría servir de algo. Aparte de para que luego él lo descubriera y se enfadara muchísimo, claro está. Finalmente había optado por no hacerlo. O al menos todavía no, en cualquier caso. No había ninguna necesidad de alertarlo acerca de su intención de escapar a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase.

No se había atrevido a correr el riesgo de desnudarse y darse una ducha, ni siquiera con el pestillo echado, así que se había lavado un poco y luego se había cepillado los dientes con el cepillo de él, porque no estaba dispuesta a permitir bajo ningún concepto que aquel hombre le cepillase los dientes. Usarlo había hecho que se sintiera bastante extraña. Jane nunca había usado el cepillo de dientes de un hombre. Pero después de todo, racionalizó, habían comido del mismo tenedor. Y casi había tenido la lengua de él dentro de su boca. Si tenía que ser sincera, le habría gustado tener la lengua de él dentro de su boca, siempre que dispusiera de una firme garantía de que la cosa no habría ido más allá. (Se negaba a convertirse en el próximo par de bragas olvidado debajo de su cama, por mucho que no tuviera ningunas bragas que dejar allí.)

Jane se ahogaba con la ropa de él, pero al menos no había tenido que preocuparse porque se le subiera la falda cuando volvió a atarla a la cama. Los pantalones tenían una cinturilla de cordón—lo único bueno que se podía decir de ellos—, había tenido que enrollar las perneras unas diez veces hacia arriba, y la camisa le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La ausencia de bragas era un poco desconcertante.

Él la había arropado con el cobertor.

Había comprobado las ligaduras. Las había alargado ligeramente para que pudiera dormir con un poco más de comodidad.

Después se había quedado de pie junto a la cama por un instante, contemplándola con una expresión insondable en sus exóticos ojos . Súbitamente nerviosa, Jane había sido la primera en desviar la mirada y se había dado la vuelta —hasta el punto en que podía llegar a hacerlo— para alejarse de él.

«Oh, Dios», pensó mientras abría y cerraba unos párpados que ya empezaban a sentir el peso del sueño. Ahora olía igual que él. Su olor estaba por toda ella.

Se estaba quedando dormida. No podía creerlo. Con lo espantosas y estresantes que eran las circunstancias, se estaba quedando dormida.

Bueno, se dijo a sí misma, necesitaba dormir para tener la mente lo más clara posible al día siguiente. Entonces escaparía.

Él no había tratado de volver a besarla: fue su último, ligeramente melancólico y completamente ridículo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida.

Unas horas después, demasiado inquieto para dormir, Anthony estaba en la sala escuchando el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre las ventanas mientras examinaba el Códice Midhe, una recopilación de mitos mayormente descabellados y vagas profecías («un tremendo fárrago de miscelánea medieval», lo había llamado un estudioso de mucho renombre, y Anthony se sentía bastante inclinado a estar de acuerdo con él), cuando sonó el teléfono. Anthony lo miró con recelo, pero no se levantó para responder a la llamada.

Una larga pausa, un pitido, y luego:

—Anthony, soy Albert.

Silencio.

—Ya sabes lo mucho que detesto hablar con las máquinas, Anthony.

Largo silencio, un pesado suspiro.

Anthony apretó las manos, volvió a abrirlas y luego se dio un masaje en las sienes con los cantos de las palmas.

—Candy está en el hospital…

La cabeza de Anthony giró abruptamente hacia el contestador y se medio levantó de su asiento, pero no llegó a completar el movimiento.

—Tuvo contracciones prematuras.

Preocupación en la voz de su hermano gemelo. Anthony sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón. Candy estaba embarazada de seis meses y medio y esperaba gemelos. Anthony contuvo la respiración y escuchó. No había sacrificado tantas cosas con el objetivo de que su hermano y la esposa de su hermano pudieran estar juntos en el siglo XXI, sólo para que ahora le ocurriese algo a Candy.

—Pero ya se encuentra bien.

Anthony volvió a respirar y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

—Los médicos dicen que a veces ocurre durante el último trimestre, y siempre que no tenga nuevas contracciones, están pensando en darla de alta por la mañana.

Un espacio de tiempo llenado únicamente por el tenue sonido de la respiración de su hermano.

—Oh, Dios…, hermano…, ven a casa. —Pausa. Luego, en voz muy baja—: Por favor.

Chasquido.

Continuara...


	36. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

Anthony se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de perder el control.

—Eso significa «puente», no «pasarela adyacente» —estaba diciendo ella mientras miraba por encima de su hombro y señalaba lo que acababa de escribir él en las notas que iba tomando.

Un poco de su cabellera caía sobre el hombro de Anthony y se derramaba encima de su pecho, obligándolo a recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no deslizar la mano entre aquellos mechones y atraer los labios de ella hacia los suyos.

Nunca hubiera debido desatarla aquella mañana. Pero después de todo tampoco era que la joven pudiera huir de él, y mantenerla atada a la cama rayaba en lo bárbaro. Además, la mera idea de que ella estuviera atada a la cama había empezado a obsesionar a una parte oscura de la mente de Anthony. Aun así, tenerla revoloteando por el ático para examinarlo todo mientras lo acosaba con incesantes preguntas y comentarios era igual de malo.

Cada vez que la miraba, un gruñido silencioso subía rápidamente por la garganta de Anthony, hambre apenas reprimida, necesidad de tocarla y saborearla y…

—Deja de estar pegada a mi hombro, muchacha.

El aroma del cuerpo de ella le llenaba las ventanas de la nariz, provocando un lujurioso estupor. Aroma de inocencia y sensualidad femenina. Dios, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta ella de que él era peligroso? ¿Quizá no abiertamente, sino del modo en que un ratón veía a un gato y se refugiaba prudentemente en los rincones más oscuros de la habitación? Al parecer no, porque siguió parloteando.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad —le dijo con voz malhumorada— Y no lo estás entendiendo bien. Ahí dice: «Cuando el hombre llegado de los montes, allá en las alturas donde vuelan las águilas amarillas, emprenda el bajo…, ejem, sendero o camino… por el puente que engaña a la muerte… —qué curioso, ¿el puente que engaña a la muerte?—, los draghar regresarán». ¿Quiénes son los draghar? Nunca había oído hablar de ellos. ¿Qué es eso? ¿El Códice Midhe? Tampoco había oído hablar de él. ¿Puedo verlo? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza. No había manera de controlarla.

—Siéntate, muchacha, o volveré a atarte.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo estoy intentando ayudar…

—¿Y por qué intentas hacer tal cosa? Soy un ladrón, ¿recuerdas? Un bárbaro visigodo, para emplear las mismas palabras que utilizaste anoche.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón. No sé qué mosca me ha picado. —Una larga pausa. Luego— Es sólo que pensé que si realmente ibas a devolverlos… —le dirigió una mirada escrutadoramente escéptica— cuanto antes terminaras con ellos, antes regresarían al sitio en el que tienen que estar. Así que en todo caso te estaría ayudando por una buena causa.

Asintió alegremente, al parecer muy complacida con su racionalización.

Él soltó un bufido y le indicó que se sentara. Era evidente que aquella muchacha estaba obsesionada por las antigüedades y que era tan curiosa como largo es el día. De hecho, sus dedos se curvaban distraídamente cada vez que miraba el Códice, como si ardiera en deseos de tocarlo.

Le habría gustado verla arder en deseos de tocarlo a él de aquella manera. Las mujeres de mundo prácticamente lo metían en la cama a empujones. Anthony nunca había seducido a una inocente. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella se resistiría… Pensarlo lo divirtió y lo excitó al mismo tiempo.

Ella se dejó caer con un resoplido en el sofá enfrente de él, cruzó los brazos y lo contempló a través de las pilas de textos y cuadernos de anotaciones amontonadas sobre la mesa de mármol que se interponía entre ellos. Opulentos labios fruncidos, un pie golpeando rápidamente el suelo.

Un diminuto y delicado pie descalzo, con uñas rosadas como conchas. Esbeltos tobillos asomando de las perneras enrolladas de los pantalones de él. Vestida con una de sus camisas de lino, las mangas subidas hasta los codos, que era también donde los hombros descendían sobre su delicado cuerpo, y con los cabellos en desorden alrededor de su rostro, era toda una visión. El caprichoso sol de marzo había decidido brillar durante un rato, muy probablemente, pensó él, para así poder derramarse a través de la pared de ventanas que había detrás de ella y besar sus rizadas ondas de un rubio cobrizo.

Ondas que a él le habría gustado mucho sentir derramarse sobre sus muslos, mientras aquellos sensuales labios rosados…

—Come tu desayuno —gruñó, volviendo a concentrarse en el texto.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Ya me lo he comido. Voy a perder mi empleo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Mi empleo. Si no me presento a trabajar me despedirán. Y entonces, ¿cómo viviré? Quiero decir, suponiendo que realmente hablaras en serio cuando dijiste que me dejarías marchar.

Le lanzó otra mirada altiva y luego miró hacia la puerta por duodécima vez, y él supo que se estaba preguntando si podría llegar hasta allí antes de que él la detuviera. Eso no lo preocupaba. Incluso si conseguía llegar a salir por la puerta, nunca lograría alcanzar el ascensor a tiempo. Anthony también sabía que antes, cuando estaba de pie detrás de él, su mirada había ido continuamente de una pesada lámpara a su nuca para luego volver a la lámpara. No había tratado de golpearlo con ella, demostrando así que no tenía nada de tonta. Quizás había percibido su tensa alerta, quizás había decidido que tenía la cabeza demasiado dura.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló muy despacio. Si no la sacaba pronto de la sala, saltaría sobre la mesa que se interponía entre ellos, la dejaría inmovilizada en el sofá y la tomaría. Y aunque tenía toda la intención de hacerlo en algún momento, primero necesitaba terminar el Códice Midhe. La disciplina era una parte crucial en el proceso de controlar el mal que había dentro de él. La primera parte del día era para trabajar; el anochecer, para la seducción, y las últimas horas de la madrugada, para más trabajo. Anthony llevaba muchas lunas viviendo de aquella manera. Era imperativo que mantuviera las cosas separadas en pulcros compartimientos, porque no le costaría nada convertirse en un hombre consumido por el deseo de satisfacer cualquier capricho o necesidad momentánea que le vinieran a la cabeza. Sólo manteniendo rígidamente sus rutinas sin desviarse jamás de ellas podía demostrarse a sí mismo que todavía controlaba la situación.

Los draghar, pensó sombríamente. Aquélla era la tercera mención de ellos con la que se encontraba. La peculiar redacción del texto parecía aludir a sus propias acciones. El hombre llegado de los montes…, el puente que engaña a la muerte. Pero ¿quiénes o qué eran los draghar? ¿Serían tal vez alguna facción de los legendarios tuatha dé danaan? ¿Regresarían los tuatha de sus míticos escondites para ir tras él ahora que había roto su juramento y violado El Pacto?

Cuanto más profundizaba Anthony en tomos que ni él ni Albert habían tenido presentes en sus pensamientos con anterioridad, más se daba cuenta de que su clan había olvidado, incluso abandonado, una gran parte de su antigua historia. La biblioteca de los Andrew era vasta, y en sus treinta y tres años de existencia Anthony apenas si había llegado a hacer mella en ella. Contenía textos que ningún Andrew se había molestado en leer desde hacía siglos, quizá milenios. Había demasiada sabiduría para que un hombre pudiera absorberla en el curso de una sola vida, y ciertamente nunca había habido ninguna necesidad de eso. Con el transcurso de los eones, los Andrew se habían vuelto descuidados y, sintiéndose satisfechos con su existencia, miraron hacia delante en vez de hacia atrás. Anthony supuso que era así como el hombre renunciaba al ayer, instalándose en el presente hasta que de pronto el antiguo pasado se volvía vital.

Si su clan no hubiera olvidado tantas cosas, quizás él nunca habría llegado a estar de pie dentro del círculo de piedras, asegurándose a sí mismo que no había ninguna potencia maléfica aguardándolo en el lugar intermedio en el caso de que utilizara las piedras por motivos personales. Quizá nunca habría conseguido medio convencerse de que los tuatha dé danaan, una vaga raza de la cual se hablaba en términos todavía más vagos, sólo eran un mito, un cuento de hadas urdido para evitar que un Andrew utilizara mal su poder. Y no era que Anthony hubiera creído que estaba abusando de él. Nunca había pensado que sus acciones sirvieran a motivos personales. Bueno, no enteramente, ¿o acaso el amor no era el más grande y noble de todos los propósitos?

La joven ya volvía a estar pegada a su hombro.

¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de conseguir que lo dejase en paz durante un rato?

Una sonrisa depredadora curvó los labios de Anthony.

Alzó la mirada. Levantó los ojos del texto y la miró, dejando de una manera muy deliberada que todo lo que estaba pensando en hacerle —que era absolutamente todo— apareciera en su rostro, trayendo consigo un súbito fuego a su mirada.

Ella tragó aire con un jadeo ahogado.

Él la miró de soslayo. Era la clase de mirada que un guerrero podría lanzar a otro en desafío, o la clase de mirada que un hombre lanza a una mujer a la cual tiene intención de hacer suya. Lentamente, con una lánguida sensualidad, se humedeció el labio inferior. La mirada de Anthony descendió hasta sus labios, y luego volvió a subir.

Los ojos de ella se volvieron inverosímilmente redondos y tragó saliva.

Anthony se mordió el carnoso labio inferior y lo liberó lentamente, y luego sonrió. No era una sonrisa que pretendiera tranquilizar. Era una sonrisa que prometía oscuras fantasías. Tanto si ella las quería como si no.

—Estaré en el estudio —dijo ella con un hilo de voz, levantándose de un salto del sofá para salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

Sólo después de que se hubiera ido hizo Anthony aquel ruido. Un largo y ronco gruñido de expectación.

El corazón de Jane palpitaba furiosamente y sus ojos no veían absolutamente nada mientras fingía estudiar los títulos de los libros que había en las estanterías del estudio.

¡Cielos, aquella mirada! ¡Santo Dios!

Allí estaba, sentado enfrente de ella y devastadoramente hermoso vestido todo de negro , con su magnífica cabellera color oro apartada de su soberbio rostro y al parecer soslayándola, y entonces de pronto había levantado los ojos —pero no la cabeza—del texto y le había dirigido una mirada de… deseo sexual quintaesencial.

Ningún hombre había mirado nunca a Jane Leslie de aquella manera. Como si ella fuese alguna clase de suculento postre y él acabara de salir de una larga semana a pan y agua.

Y su labio… Dios, cuando él había tomado entre sus dientes ese labio inferior pecaminosamente carnoso para liberarlo después. La visión hacía que una chica quisiera darse un atracón con él. Durante horas.

«Creo que ese hombre puede estar planeando seducirme», pensó con asombro. Sí, sabía que él era un mujeriego y sí, la noche anterior había parecido estar flirteando con ella, pero Jane no se lo había tomado en serio. Ella no era exactamente la clase de mujer por la que un hombre como él perdía la cabeza. Jane era bastante realista acerca de su aspecto; no era la típica modelo de piernas interminables, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Si hasta los de Seguridad habían dicho que ella no era su tipo.

Pero aquella mirada…

—Lo hizo únicamente para conseguir que te fueras de allí, Leslie—se murmuró a sí misma—. Y funcionó. Eres una cobardica.

Estaba a punto de salir de allí hecha una furia para decirle que no se había tragado su farol; de hecho, ya había ido hacia la puerta y se disponía a salir del estudio, cuando él hizo un ruido.

Un sonido que la hizo estremecerse y cerrar la puerta en lugar de salir de allí.

Y echar el pestillo.

Un sonido de animal hambriento.

Apoyándose en la puerta, Jane empezó a respirar con inspiraciones muy lentas y profundas.

Ahora sí que se había metido en un buen lío. Ser rehén de un criminal y, quizá, fantasear acerca de besos era una cosa. Pero ser seducida por él era algo muy distinto. El muy canalla era tanto un ladrón como un secuestrador, y Jane no podía permitirse olvidarlo.

Tenía que escapar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Antes de que se encontrara buscando razones, no meramente para ayudar y encubrir al criminal, sino para presentarle su virginidad encima de una bandeja de plata.

Cuando Jane salió sigilosamente del estudio media hora después, el muy arrogante la dejó llegar hasta la puerta antes de molestarse en moverse. Entonces se levantó muy despacio, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo, y le lanzó una mirada de decepción y suave reproche.

Como si fuera ella la que estuviese haciendo algo malo.

Desafiante, Jane blandió la corta espada que había cogido de su colección de la pared después de haber decidido que, con sus cincuenta centímetros de acero afilado como una navaja de afeitar, era la más apropiada para su estatura.

—Ya te he dicho que no se lo contaré a nadie, y no lo haré. Pero no puedo seguir aquí por más tiempo.

—Suelta esa espada, muchacha.

Él se puso en movimiento en el preciso instante en que ella tiraba de la puerta, y cuando la puerta no se abrió, primero se quedó asombrada, y luego comprendió que para empezar no había estado cerrada con llave. Hizo un frenético intento de empujarla en sentido contrario, pero la palma de él cayó sobre la puerta por encima de su cabeza y la mole de su cuerpo la dejó atrapada. Jane alzó instintivamente la espada y él se envaró cuando la punta de la hoja quedó apoyada en su corazón.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo instante. Jane fue vagamente consciente de que la respiración de él se había vuelto tan entrecortada como la suya.

—Hazlo, muchacha —dijo él fríamente.

—¿El qué?

—Mátame. Soy un ladrón. La evidencia está aquí. Lo único que tendrás que hacer será llamar a la policía y mostrarles que soy, o era, el Fantasma Galo y que te mantenía cautiva. Nadie te culpará porque me hayas matado para escapar. Es lo que haría cualquier muchacha honesta.

Jane se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Matarlo? Oírlo hablar de sí mismo en pasado no le había gustado nada. Hizo aparecer en su estómago un frío y horrible nudo que le oprimió las entrañas.

—Hazlo —insistió él.

—No quiero matarte. Sólo quiero irme.

—¿Porque te he tratado mal?

—¡Porque me mantienes cautiva!

—Y ha sido horrible, ¿verdad? —se burló él ligeramente.

—Atrás —siseó ella.

Cuando él apretó el cuerpo contra la punta de la espada y ella sintió ceder su piel bajo la hoja, dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado. Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa helada.

Y Jane supo que si hacía retroceder la hoja, ésta brillaría con el rojo de la sangre de él. Las náuseas se unieron al nudo terrible que le oprimía las entrañas.

—Mátame o baja la espada —dijo él con una mortífera intensidad—. Esas son tus opciones. Tus únicas opciones.

Jane escrutó sus ojos, aquellos relucientes ojos zafiros. Parecían estar girando con un torbellino de sombras, cambiando de color, atenuándose del zafiro al dorado quemado, pero eso no era posible. El momento no podía estar más lleno de peligro, y de pronto Jane tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo… más… estaba en el ático con ellos. Algo antiguo y muy, muy frío.

¿O era sólo la frialdad que había en aquellos ojos? Jane se agitó, disipando sus absurdos pensamientos.

Él hablaba en serio. La obligaría a matarlo para irse de allí.

Jane no podía hacerlo.

No era ni siquiera remotamente posible. Ella no quería ver muerto a Anthony MacAndrew. Nunca querría verlo muerto. Aunque eso significara que anduviera suelto por el mundo, un ladrón sin escrúpulos, hermoso como un ángel caído, que infringía leyes y robaba antigüedades.

Cuando ella dejó que la punta de la hoja bajara, la mano de él se movió en un gesto tan veloz que apenas podía ser visto. Jane gritó, soltando la espada mientras el destello plateado de otra hoja se elevaba hacia su rostro en un súbito arco.

Para clavarse en la puerta junto a su oreja.

—Mírala, muchacha —ordenó él.

—¿Q-qué?

—La daga. Es un skean dhu del siglo catorce.

Ella volvió la cabeza con cautela y contempló la hoja que sobresalía de la puerta, y luego dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia él. Estaba atrapada por casi dos metros de músculo y hombre, la palma de una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Un cuchillo junto a su oreja. Él lo había llevado en algún lugar de su cuerpo durante todo el tiempo. Podría haberlo utilizado contra ella en cualquier momento. Pero no lo había hecho.

—Te gustan las antigüedades, ¿verdad, muchacha?

Ella asintió.

—Cógela.

Jane parpadeó.

Él bajó las manos en un súbito movimiento y dio un paso atrás.

—Adelante, cógela.

Sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos llenos de recelo, Jane desclavó la hoja de la puerta con un leve gruñido. Tuvo que utilizar ambas manos para liberarla.

—Oh —jadeó. Con la empuñadura incrustada de esmeraldas y rubíes, era exquisita. La daga más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás—. ¡Esto tiene que valer una fortuna! Está como nueva. ¡No hay ni la más leve señal en la hoja! Tom daría cualquier cosa por hacerse con esto.

Y, se temía Jane ella también.

—Es mi daga. Lo que hay en la empuñadura es el blasón de los Andrew. Ahora es tuya. Para cuando te vayas. En el caso de que pierdas tu empleo.

Dio media vuelta y fue hacia el sofá.

Cuando se sentó y se puso a trabajar en el texto, Jane se quedó de pie allí en un perplejo silencio mientras su mirada iba de él al skean dhu y nuevamente a él. Varias veces abrió la boca para hablar, y luego volvió a cerrarla.

Las acciones de él acababan de demostrar, más persuasivamente que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber utilizado, que no mentía cuando dijo que no le haría ningún daño. ¿Cuáles eran las palabras que había utilizado la noche antes? «No te haré nada que tú no desees.»

Jane lo hubiera encontrado muy reconfortante si sus propios deseos hubieran sido un poco más puros.

Él acababa de poner en sus manos una auténtica daga celta y le había dicho que ahora era suya.

Los dedos de Jane se curvaron posesivamente alrededor de la empuñadura de la daga. Se mostraría completamente en contra. O al menos, protestaría educadamente. Eso era lo que iba a hacer, en cualquier momento.

Esperó. En cualquier momento.

Con un suspiro lleno de consternación, Jane admitió que algunas cosas no eran humanamente posibles: ni siquiera Martha Stewart podía doblar las sábanas que tenían puntos de ajuste.

«Oh, abuelo, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que los escoceses eran tan fascinantes? Él sabe cómo llegar a mis puntos débiles.»

Casi le pareció oír la suave risa de Evan MacGregor. Como si él le hubiera respondido desde algún lugar situado más allá de las estrellas. «Tú nunca te conformarías con menos, Jane. También llevas dentro de ti tu parte de sangre salvaje.»

¿Sí? ¿Sería ésa la razón por la que, últimamente, despertaba en plena noche llena de una energía que necesitaba desesperadamente alguna válvula de escape? ¿El porqué, a pesar de lo bien que le iban las cosas en el trabajo (sabía que no tardarían en ascenderla), de que se sintiera cada vez más inquieta y fuera de lugar? Ya hacía varios meses que una insistente vocecita murmuraba dentro de ella: «¿Esto es todo lo que hay en mi vida?».

El Fantasma Galo le estaba ofreciendo un soborno, una especie de pago. Sé una buena chica y te irás de aquí con un premio. Tu propia antigüedad céltica.

A cambio de su silencio y su cooperación.

Jane estaba sufriendo una crisis ética.

Afortunadamente, fue breve.

Se inclinó a recoger la espada olvidada y fue a devolverla al estudio.

—No me iría nada mal tener algo de ropa de mi talla —gruñó mientras pasaba por detrás de él.

Si Anthony no hubiera estado de espaldas y Jane hubiese visto la sonrisa que curvó sus labios, se habría estremecido de pies a cabeza.

—Anthony, cariño, te echo de menos, te necesito. Me muero sin ti.—Pausa—. Llámame. Soy Karen.

El contestador se desconectó con un chasquido.

Anthony apareció un instante después. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Jane cuando bajó el volumen del contestador.

—Anthony, cariño —trinó Jane, sintiéndose inexplicablemente irritable.

Allí estaba ella, pasando con delicadeza las páginas del Códice Midhe y sintiéndose extrañamente contenta mientras él hacía ruidos domésticos en la cocina, cocinando para ella, cuando Karen los había interrumpido.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa devastadora y se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un hombre, muchacha.

Luego regresó a la cocina. Dejando sola a Jane para que mascullara en voz baja. No tenía ni idea de por qué le importaba tanto aquello. Pero la había llenado de irritación.

—¿Naciste en Escocia? —preguntó Jane un rato después mientras apartaba su plato con un suspiro.

Otra fabulosa cena. Bistec de buey Angus al estilo Aberdeen con setas en salsa de vino, patatas tempranas con chirivías, ensalada y pan de hogaza untado con mantequilla. Y vino, aunque él estaba bebiendo Macallan, un excelente whisky de malta escocés.

—Sí. En las Highlands, cerca de Inverness. ¿Y tú?

—Indianápolis. Pero mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cuatro años, así que me fui a vivir a Kansas con mi abuelo.

—Eso tuvo que ser difícil.

Había sido horrible. Se negaron a permitir que viera los cuerpos de sus padres, cosa que en aquel momento no había entendido. Jane pensaba que alguien se los había llevado y nunca se los devolvería. No había creído que simplemente ya no pudieran existir. Pero con el tiempo se había curado. Sabía que eso la había moldeado de manera que las personas que tenían padres nunca llegarían a entender, pero había tenido mucha suerte. Hubo alguien que la rescató, y Jane creía que siempre había que agradecer los pequeños favores de la vida.

—¿De quién te viene la sangre escocesa que hay en ti, muchacha?

—De mi abuelo. Evan MacGregor. ¿Tienes familia?

Una oscura sombra cruzó rápidamente por los ojos de él, un breve destello de angustia, aparecido y esfumado tan deprisa que Jane no estuvo segura de no haberlo imaginado.

—Mi madre y mi padre están muertos. Tengo un hermano.

Se levantó abruptamente, recogió los platos y se los llevó a la cocina, dejando sola a Jane para que meditara en lo que le parecía haber entrevisto. Estaba decidida a seguir con el tema, pero cuando él regresó, la distrajo poniéndole una copa de un chispeante licor rojo oscuro en una mano y un puro en la otra.

Jane parpadeó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El mejor puro que se puede comprar con dinero y una copa de oporto igualmente excelente.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas que voy a hacer con ello?

—Disfrutarlo —dijo él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que no podía ser más encantadora.

Jane contempló el puro con curiosidad y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos. Nunca había fumado. Nunca había sentido el deseo de hacerlo. Pero si había un momento apropiado para probar nuevas cosas, era aquél, con un hombre que ciertamente no la juzgaría, sin importar lo que ella pudiera llegar a hacer. Jane cayó en la cuenta de que estar con un hombre como él resultaba extrañamente liberador.

—No necesitas inhalar, así que no te preocupes. Lo que realmente importa es la sutil combinación del oporto con el humo en tu lengua. Adelante, pruébalo. Si no te gusta, al menos así ya sabrás qué es lo que tienes que decir la próxima vez que alguien te ofrezca uno.

Le enseñó cómo había que hacerlo, preparando el puro y animándola a que lo encendiera.

—Me siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo —observó ella, y estornudó.

Por Dios, ella no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto era malo aquello. Una cosa insignificante, hacerle fumar un puro y beber una copa de oporto. A las muchachas les encantaba flirtear con el peligro, con cosas que nunca habían probado antes, a pesar de lo buenas que eran. O precisamente por lo buenas que eran. Y ese pequeño saborear lo prohibido, luego solía traducirse en un súbito apetito por otro fruto. «Hambre, mi pequeña Jane —deseó él en silencio—. Saciaré cualquier deseo que tengas.» Casi podía paladear la inocencia de ella en su lengua. De hecho, no tardaría mucho en paladearla.

—Has estado haciendo algo malo desde el momento en que me conociste, muchacha —ronroneó, refiriéndose a sí mismo, pero cuando ella lo miró de soslayo, pasó a provocarla—. Curioseando en mi dormitorio…

—Si lo hice fue únicamente porque allí dentro tenías objetos robados…

—¿Y qué hacías tú dentro de mi dormitorio en primer lugar?—preguntó él sedosamente.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Es que yo, ejem… me, ejem… —balbució.

—Y he de confesar que me he estado preguntando qué hacías tan cerca de mi cama como para encontrar esos libros. Sólo te faltó meterte en ella. ¿Sentías curiosidad acerca de mí? ¿Acerca de mi cama? ¿Tal vez acerca de mí en ella?

El rubor de Jane se volvió más intenso.

—Sólo estaba curioseando, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si hubiera tenido alguna idea de lo que iba a encontrar, no lo habría hecho.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa lenta y seductora, y Jane contuvo la respiración.

—Bebe un sorbo de oporto y mantenlo encima de la lengua por un momento.

Jane así lo hizo.

—Ahora el puro.

Jane dio una ligera calada. Dulzor y humo, una combinación fascinante. Otro sorbo, otra calada. Jane rió. Se sentía ridícula dando caladas al grueso puro. Se sentía cálida y viva. Volvió la cabeza para decirle lo que pensaba, pero él se había dejado caer junto a ella en el sofá y Jane se tropezó con sus labios.

Directamente con aquella boca lujuriosa, opulenta y pecaminosa, y en cuanto los labios de él establecieron contacto con los suyos, Jane crepitó. El calor recorrió todo su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, llenándolo con una especie de incontrolable llamarada que nunca había experimentado antes. Era un calor que Jane comprendió instintivamente podía abrasarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Él no había fumado su puro y sabía a malta, y su cálida lengua se deslizó dentro de la boca de Jane y todo su mundo quedó vuelto del revés. Apenas si se enteró cuando él le quitó diestramente de las manos el puro y la copa para depositarlos en otro lugar. De hecho, hubiese podido dejarlos caer al suelo y a ella le habría dado absolutamente igual.

—Mi pequeñaJane. Necesito saborearte. Ábrete más. Entrégate a mí.

Enterró las manos en sus cabellos, besándola, y de pronto fue completamente insignificante que él robara antigüedades, que la hubiera tomado cautiva, que viviese fuera de la ley. Ahora lo único que le importaba a Jane era que la lengua de él se hallaba dentro de su boca, y cómo la hacía sentirse. El mundo cesó de existir más allá de eso.

Besos lentos y profundos, eróticos mordisqueos con los dientes y la boca de él deslizándose, corriendo y resbalando sobre la de ella. Le tomó el labio inferior y tiró lánguidamente de él, para luego volver a capturarlo y plantar firmemente su boca ladeada sobre la de ella, saqueando. Mordisqueó, chupó, consumió. Aquel hombre no se limitaba a besar: hacía el amor a la boca de una mujer, consiguiendo que toda ella se sintiera hinchada, caliente y dolorida. Hacía que soltara ruiditos extraños y se echara a temblar. La hacía sentir como si pudiera…

«Me muero sin ti. Llámame. Soy Karen.»

… extraviarse completamente a sí misma y enamorarse locamente de él como sin duda habrían hecho incontables mujeres antes que ella. Una mujer a la que él no le devolvía la llamada. Y a diferencia de lo que ella había oído en el sofisticado ronroneo de la voz de Karen, Jane no poseía las defensas necesarias, el don de gentes necesario. Si era lo bastante insensata como para permitírselo, aquel hombre la utilizaría y luego la arrojaría a un lado. Y no habría nadie a quien culpar de ello más que a la misma Jane. No era como si ella no supiese, al dar el primer paso, qué clase de hombre era él. Decididamente del tipo «ámalas y déjalas». Y ¿cómo se sentiría ella, sabiendo que sólo había sido una víctima más en su carrera de atropellos? Utilizada, así sería como se sentiría.

—P-para —jadeó.

Él no lo hizo. Sus manos bajaron de los cabellos de Jane a sus pechos para moverse posesivamente sobre ellos, acunando y amasando. Sus pulgares se deslizaron sobre los pezones de Jane, y éstos se pusieron rígidos al instante. Sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Aquel hombre era abrumadoramente masculino y sexual, y Jane sabía que tenía que detenerlo, porque en cuanto hubieran transcurrido unos instantes más ya no sería capaz de recordar por qué hubiese debido hacer tal cosa.

—Por favor —chilló—. ¡Para!

Él mantuvo cautivo al labio inferior de Jane durante un largo y erótico momento y luego, con un gruñido gutural, puso fin al beso. Apoyó su frente en la de ella mientras respiraba de manera rápida y entrecortada. ¿Cuándo había llegado a hacer tanto frío dentro de la habitación?, se preguntó Jane aturdidamente. Tenía que haber una ventana abierta en algún sitio que dejaba entrar una brisa helada. Se estremeció. Su piel estaba muy caliente, inflamada por la pasión, y sin embargo el fino vello de su cuerpo se había erizado.

—No te haré daño —dijo él, en voz baja y apremiante.

«Físicamente tal vez no —pensó ella—, pero hay otras clases de dolor.» En tan sólo veinticuatro horas había llegado a sentirse irremediablemente atraída por un ladrón. Estaba fascinada por un desconocido del que colgaban las palabras «prohibido», «secretos» y «criminal». Jane sacudió la cabeza y trató de apartarse de él. Aceptar un soborno era una cosa, perderse a sí misma otra muy distinta. Y no le cabía ninguna duda de que podía llegar a perderse por un hombre semejante. Simplemente no estaban al mismo nivel.

Las manos de él volvieron a subir hacia sus cabellos y los mantuvieron firmemente sujetos mientras bajaba la cabeza, y por un instante ella pensó que se negaría a dejarla marchar. Luego él levantó la cabeza y la contempló con una mirada oscura e intensa.

—Te deseo, muchacha.

—Apenas si me conoces —replicó ella con voz temblorosa.

Sospechaba que cuando Anthony MacAndrew le decía con semejante voz a una mujer que la deseaba, no oía muy a menudo la palabra «no». Eso suponiendo que llegara a oírla alguna vez.

—Te deseé desde el momento que te vi en la calle.

—¿En la calle?

¿Él la había visto en la calle? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Pensar que él se había fijado en ella antes de que se encontraran dentro de su dormitorio la dejó sin aliento.

—Tú estabas llegando cuando yo me iba. Estaba en el coche detrás del tuyo. Te vi y… —Se calló abruptamente.

—¿Y qué?

Él sonrió con amargura y pasó lentamente la yema de su pulgar por el labio inferior de ella, todavía hinchado y húmedo a causa de sus besos.

—Y me dije a mí mismo que una muchacha como tú no estaba hecha para mí.

—¿Por qué?

El deseo que había en los ojos de él se disipó, para ser sustituido por una expresión tan remota y vacía que Jane sintió como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Él le había cerrado las puertas. Completamente. Jane pudo sentirlo, y no le gustó ni pizca. Por un instante se sintió desnuda.

Él se levantó abruptamente.

—Ven, muchacha, vamos a acostarte. —Sonrió burlonamente, con otra de aquellas sonrisas que no llegaban a extenderse a sus fríos ojos—. Sola, si insistes.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a pensar eso?

Oír su respuesta era terriblemente importante para ella.

Él no le respondió. Se limitó a escoltarla al cuarto de baño, le ofreció toallas para una ducha si deseaba dársela —cosa que Jane se sentía decididamente demasiado incómoda para poder hacer y rechazó; pero se lavó y volvió a cepillarse los dientes—, y luego la condujo a la cama para poder atarla.

—¿Tienes que hacer esto? —protestó ella mientras él anudaba el primer pañuelo.

—No, si duermo contigo —fue la fría réplica de él.

Jane se apresuró a ofrecerle la muñeca.

—Ya sé que estás intacta, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Y ambos sabemos que tú no lo estás —masculló ella con irritación.

El señor Magnums-Múltiples debajo de la cama. ¿Cómo sabía él que ella era virgen? ¿Lo llevaba grabado en la frente? ¿Tan ineptos eran sus besos?

—No era más que algo de práctica para el día en que pueda llegar a darte placer.

Ella se estremeció. Él siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

—Si no me atas, te prometo que no intentaré escapar.

—Sí que lo harías.

—Te doy mi palabra.

Con un grácil vaivén de su mano, él lanzó una de las almohadas fuera de la cama.

Jane no necesitó bajar la vista para saber lo que él acababa de revelar: el skean dhu que antes había envuelto en un suave trozo de plaid que había encontrado, para luego esconderlo debajo de la almohada de modo que pudiera liberarse de sus ataduras después.

—Quería tenerlo a buen recaudo. No sabía en qué otro sitio ponerlo —le dijo con un aleteo de pestañas.

—Ninguna palabra de promesa o incluso de deseo ata a una mujer. Lo que retiene a una mujer son las ataduras.

Cogió la daga y el trozo de plaid , atravesó la habitación y los guardó dentro de un cajón.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado eso? ¿Las mujeres? Pues a mí me suena como si hubieras estado escogiendo a las que no debías. ¿Cuáles son tus criterios? ¿Tienes algún criterio?

Él la miró con expresión sombría.

—Sí. Que ellas me tengan a mí.

Jane parpadeó y dejó que la atara. Aquel hombre podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera.

Hubo un momento muy peligroso cuando él le ató la segunda muñeca. Una larga y significativa pausa en la que se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro. Ella lo deseaba desesperadamente, y la intensidad de aquel sentimiento la aterrorizó. Apenas conocía a aquel hombre, y lo que sabía acerca de él no tenía nada de tranquilizador.

—Porque eres una buena chica —le dijo él por encima del hombro mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego dejó escapar un pesado suspiro—. Y yo no soy un buen hombre.

Jane tardó un momento en comprender de qué estaba hablando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que finalmente había respondido a su pregunta: por qué ella no estaba hecha para él.

Continuara...


	37. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

«No soy un buen hombre.»

Era la única auténtica advertencia que ella recibiría de él durante su dulce e inevitable precipitarse desde el estado de gracia.

Anthony bebió un sorbo de su whisky y la miró. Aquel beso, aquel mero sorbo de un beso todavía perduraba encima de su lengua, dulce como la miel, y ninguna cantidad de whisky podría llegar a hacerlo desaparecer. Apenas había empezado a paladearla cuando ella lo había detenido.

Y que lo detuviera casi lo había matado. Con su lengua dentro de la boca de ella y sus manos en sus cabellos, por un breve instante Anthony se había sentido lleno de una gélida rabia, pura y negra, algo que rechazaba ser negado. Los antiguos se habían agitado para exigir que él saciara su hambre. «Oblígala —había ronroneado una oscura voz—. Puedes hacer que le guste.»

Anthony había librado una terrible batalla contra ellos, y de ahí el cuidado con el que se había apartado de ella. Aquella negrura no era él. No sería él. Anthony no lo permitiría. Podía consumirlo con demasiada facilidad.

Sabía que no hubiese debido entrar en el dormitorio. No se encontraba del mejor de los humores posibles por muchas razones, entre ellas, y no la menor, que aquel día había utilizado la magia, primero en una breve visita a Seguridad antes de que ella despertara, para recordarles que el día anterior habían visto marcharse a Jane Leslie , y luego cuando ella intentó escapar, en lo que había sido una acción refleja, sin pensamiento alguno. El cerrojo interior estaba echado para variar y ella lo había descorrido, y entonces él lo había bloqueado mediante una palabra susurrada antes de que Jane pudiera llegar a abrir la puerta.

Entonces, muy cerca de ella, con los aceros entre los dos, la sangre en su piel y la oscuridad creciendo rápidamente, le había dejado claro cuál sería el coste de su escapatoria: la vida de él.

Apostando a que ella retrocedería enseguida ante eso.

Una parte perversa de él la retaba a que pusiera fin a su deshonor con la punta de su propia espada.

Tanto de una manera como de otra, él tendría más paz.

Ella aceptó su daga y se quedó en el ático. No era consciente de lo que eso significaba. Cuando un druida ofrecía su arma favorita, su selvar , la que llevaba junto a su piel, a una mujer, también ofrecía su protección. Su presencia como guardián de aquella mujer. Para siempre.

Y ella la había tomado.

Ahora dormía boca arriba, del único modo en que podía hacerlo teniendo atadas las muñecas, aunque él se había asegurado de que las ligaduras quedaran lo más extendidas posible. Sus hermosos pechos subían y bajaban con la respiración suave y pausada del sueño profundo.

Debería dejarla marchar.

Y sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Deseaba a Jane Leslie, de modos en los que nunca había deseado a una muchacha antes. Jane lo hacía sentir como un mozo que todavía está creciendo, deseoso de impresionarla con proezas masculinas, de protegerla y saciar hasta el último de sus deseos, de ser el foco de aquel luminoso corazón suyo, tan resplandeciente y lleno de inocencia. Como si de algún modo ella pudiera hacer que volviese a estar limpio.

Ella era curiosidad y asombro; él era cinismo y desesperación. Ella estaba llena de sueños; él había sido vaciado y estaba hueco por dentro. El corazón de ella era joven y sincero; el de él estaba helado por la desilusión, y ahora apenas latía con la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerlo con vida.

Ella era todo lo que él había soñado en el pasado, hacía mucho tiempo. Jane Leslie era la clase de muchacha por la que hubiera llegado a hacer los votos de vinculación de los druidas, comprometiendo así su vida para siempre al lado de ella. Inteligente, aquella mujer hablaba cuatro idiomas, que él supiera. Tenaz y determinada, lógica a su manera. Realista, creía en los hechos. Amante de las antiguas tradiciones, algo que se hacía evidente cada vez que lo veía volver una página. En dos ocasiones le había entregado un pañuelo de papel para que lo utilizara como protección para evitar el contacto de sus dedos sobre las preciadas páginas.

Y Anthony podía percibir en ella a una mujer que quería salir a la luz. Una mujer que había llevado una vida tranquila, una vida respetable, pero que anhelaba más. Podía percibir, con los instintos infalibles de un depredador sexual, que en lo más profundo de su corazón Jane era terriblemente sensual y apasionada. Que el día en que se entregara a un hombre, se entregaría de manera incondicional. Sexualmente agresivo y dominante hasta la médula, Anthony reconocía en ella a su perfecta compañera de lecho.

Él era un hombre que no podía ofrecer promesas ni garantías. Un hombre con una terrible oscuridad creciendo en su interior.

Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era…

… cuando la tomara, arrancaría las ropas de su cuerpo para desnudar hasta el último centímetro de su hermosura ante su inmenso apetito.

Se pondría encima de ella, los antebrazos en paralelo a la cama a cada lado de su cabeza, y atraparía sus largos cabellos debajo de su peso. La besaría…

Él la estaba besando y ella se ahogaba en el calor y la sensualidad de aquel hombre. Con las manos atadas a los postes de la cama y el cuerpo desnudo y yacía mientras ardía por dentro. Suya, para que la tomara como quisiese.

Él no se limitaba a besar, sino que reclamaba su propiedad. Tomaba su boca con tanta urgencia como si su vida dependiera de aquel beso. Lamió y mordisqueó y saboreó, chupándole el labio inferior y sujetándolo entre sus dientes. Las manos de él se movían sobre sus pechos y ella sentía el dolor abrasador de la necesidad allí donde la tocaba. La besó despacio, profundamente y prolongando cada beso, y luego la besó deprisa, con una salvaje energía y como si estuviera castigándola con cada beso…

… como a la más fina y delicada de las porcelanas, y luego la castigaría con besos llenos de vehemencia por ser tan perfecta, por ser todo lo que él no merecía. Por la capacidad de asombro que ella aún conservaba y que le hacía recordar sentimientos que él había tenido en el pasado.

Como hombre, tendría que saber que ella tenía necesidad de él. Así que besaría cada centímetro de su sedosa piel, demorando su lengua sobre las cumbres de sus pezones. Restregaría contra ellos su mandíbula sin afeitar hasta que floreciesen para él en toda su apretada dureza, apenas los rozaría con sus dientes, y luego desplazaría esos besos al dulce calor femenino que había entre las piernas de ella, donde saborearía su brote tensado por el anhelo. Largas y lentas caricias de su lengua allí.

Mordisqueos que no podrían ser más delicados.

Luego movimientos más intensos, cada vez más y más rápidos hasta que ella se retorciese debajo de él.

Pero aun así, su desenfreno todavía no le bastaría.

Así que deslizaría sus dedos dentro de ella. Encontraría ese punto, uno de varios lugares especiales, que hacía enloquecer a una mujer. La sentiría tensarse convulsivamente alrededor de él. Sentiría su hambre. Entonces retiraría los dedos y volvería a saborearla con su lengua. Lamiendo. Lamiendo. Ahogándose en el dulce sabor de ella.

Luego dos dedos. Luego su lengua.

Hasta que ella…

 _ **—¡Por favor! —gritó Jane mientras arqueaba la espalda, subiéndola cada vez más arriba en una súplica de que él la tocara.**_

 _ **Anthony se alzaba sobre ella, su firme cuerpo dorado por la luz del fuego y cubierto por una capa de sudor que brillaba encima de su piel.**_

 _ **—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jane?**_

 _ **Su mirada reluciente la desafiaba, retándola a que quisiera, a que hablara de todas aquellas cosas que ella nunca había llegado a decir en voz alta. Fantasías secretas que Jane había guardado dentro de su corazón de mujer. Fantasías que sabía que él estaría más que dispuesto a hacer realidad; todas y cada una de ellas.**_

 _ **—¡Por favor! —gritó, sin saber cómo expresarlo en palabras—¡Todo!**_

 _ **Las ventanas de la nariz de él se dilataron e inhaló profundamente, y de pronto ella se preguntó si había dicho algo mucho más peligroso de lo que imaginaba.**_

 _ **—¿Todo? —ronroneó él—. ¿Todo lo que yo pueda querer? ¿Todo lo que yo pueda soñar con hacerte? ¿Quieres decir que vas a hacerme entrega de tu inocencia… sin condiciones?**_

 _ **Un latido, luego dos.**_

… dijera que tenía necesidad de él. Hasta que estuviera dispuesta a renunciar a todo. Entonces él transferiría sus años de maestría—todos esos años durante los que les había hecho apasionadamente el amor con un corazón helado a mujeres que no querían de él nada más que su cuerpo— a las exuberantes curvas de Jane, a la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y al interior de sus muslos para lavar cada centímetro con su lengua. La desataría y le daría la vuelta hasta dejarla tendida boca abajo. Le estiraría las manos por encima de la cabeza y, sujetándolas con una de las suyas, le mordisquearía suavemente la nuca. Haría que su lengua descendiera lentamente a lo largo de la columna de ella para ir derramando atenciones sobre el punto favorito de él, ese arco tan esbelto y delicado en el que la espalda de una mujer se encuentra con su trasero, y luego besaría cada centímetro de sus dulces nalgas.

Arrodillándose encima de ella para ponerse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, empujaría sus suaves curvas con su duro miembro. La sentiría alzarse hacia él…

 _ **—¡Anthony! —gritó Jane.**_

 _ **Él estaba detrás de ella, caliente, duro y sedoso contra su trasero, y Jane se sentía tan condenadamente vacía por dentro que le dolía.**_

 _ **—¿Qué, muchacha?**_

 _ **—Hazme el amor —jadeó Jane.**_

 _ **—¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Se estiró por encima de ella, piel contra piel desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, las palmas en los dorsos de sus manos y apretándolas contra la cama, permitiendo que ella sintiera todo su peso y haciendo que le costase respirar. Le separó los muslos con la rodilla. Llevó sus caderas hacia delante, apretándose contra su cuerpo pero sin llegar a entrar en ella. Provocándola, jugando con ella.**_

 _ **—Te deseo.**_

 _ **—Desear no es suficiente. Tienes que sentir como si no pudieras respirar a menos que yo esté dentro de ti. ¿Me necesitas? ¿A cualquier precio? ¿Aunque te he advertido que no soy un hombre bueno?**_

 _ **—¡Sí! ¡Dios, sí!**_

 _ **—Dilo.**_

 _ **—¡Te necesito!**_

 _ **—Di mi nombre.**_

 _ **—¡Anthony!**_

Jane despertó de golpe con un sobresalto, cubierta de sudor y jadeando, tan excitada que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Q-qué… —farfulló, y entonces se acordó del sueño.

«Oh, Dios», pensó, atónita. Sacudió la cabeza y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Él estaba en el dormitorio.

Sentado a medio metro de ella en una silla junto a la cama, la contemplaba con aquellos relucientes ojos como un tigre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y Jane tuvo la horrible sensación de que de algún modo él lo sabía. Sabía que ella había estado soñando con él. Había una extraña satisfacción en su abrasadora mirada.

Un calor intenso se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Jane. Bajó frenéticamente la mirada. Gracias a Dios, todavía llevaba toda la ropa. No había sido más que un sueño.

Él no podía saberlo. No, era imposible.

Jane se tapó hasta la barbilla. La atmósfera del dormitorio se había vuelto realmente gélida.

—Sonaba como si estuvieras inquieta por algo —ronroneó él, su voz tan oscura como la habitación llena de sombras—. Vine a ver qué tal te encontrabas y decidí que me quedaría sentado cerca de ti hasta que te calmaras.

—Ahora me calmaré —mintió ella flagrantemente.

El corazón le palpitaba y se dio la vuelta para no delatarse con los ojos. Se atrevió a echarle una rápida mirada de soslayo. Qué hombre tan magnífico, allí sentado con el cuerpo medio dorado por el fuego que no tardaría en apagarse. Un lado de su rostro dorado, el otro en sombras. Jane casi jadeaba, y se mordió el labio para tranquilizarse.

—Entonces, ¿debería irme?

—Deberías irte.

—¿No… necesitas… nada, mi pequeña Jane?

—Sólo que me dejes estar sola —dijo ella envaradamente.

«Nunca», pensó Anthony mientras cerraba firmemente la puerta.

Cuando Jane despertó, él se asombró al comprender que de algún modo sus pensamientos, la seducción terriblemente intensa que él había estado imaginando, se habían infiltrado en los sueños de ella.

Poder. Había poder dentro de él, y no debía olvidarlo. De algún modo ese poder había hecho que ella compartiese su fantasía.

Una cosa peligrosa.

Aparentemente, había vuelto a utilizar la magia, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Un músculo resaltó en su mandíbula. Ver dónde empezaban los antiguos y dónde terminaba él estaba empezando a volverse condenadamente difícil.

Todavía tenía trabajo que hacer aquella noche, se recordó a sí mismo mientras se sacudía enérgicamente para resistir la acometida de la oscuridad que se estiraba y se flexionaba dentro de él. La oscuridad que intentaba convencerlo de que él era un dios, y que cualquier cosa que deseara le pertenecía por derecho propio.

Calzándose las botas y poniéndose la chaqueta, Anthony lanzó una última mirada en dirección al dormitorio antes de salir del ático sin hacer ruido. Ella estaba sólidamente atada, y nunca sabría que él se había ido. Sólo serían unas horas.

Antes de irse, subió un poco el termostato. Dentro del ático hacía frío.

Continuara...


	38. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

Tuvo que volver a utilizar la magia, el féth fiada , el hechizo druida que hacía que quien lo empleaba fuera más difícil de ver para el ojo humano, y cuando regresó al ático, Anthony estaba demasiado tenso para dormir. No había sabido que semejante hechizo existía antes de que los oscuros lo hubiesen reclamado aquella fatídica noche. Ahora el conocimiento de los oscuros también era suyo, y aunque trataba de fingir que no era consciente de hasta dónde llegaba el poder que había dentro de él, a veces, cuando estaba haciendo algo, de pronto conocía un hechizo que servía para hacer que ese algo se volviera más fácil, y lo veía con tanta claridad como si lo hubiera conocido durante toda su vida.

Algunos de los hechizos que ahora «simplemente conocía» eran horrendos. Los ancianos que llevaba dentro habían sido juez, jurado y verdugo en muchas ocasiones.

El peligro no paraba de crecer, porque Anthony se sentía cada vez más distanciado de todo. Se hallaba suspendido en el borde del abismo, y el abismo le devolvía la mirada con los ojos escarlata de una fiera.

Necesitaba. El cuerpo de una mujer, el delicado contacto de una mujer. El deseo de una mujer para hacerlo sentir como un hombre y no como una bestia.

Podía acudir a Karen; la hora no importaría. Ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y él podría perderse en ella, subirle los tobillos por encima de la cabeza y hundirse dentro de ella hasta volver a sentirse humano.

Pero no quería a Karen. Quería a la mujer que estaba en su cama en el piso de arriba.

No necesitaba hacer ningún esfuerzo para verse a sí mismo yendo escaleras arriba, desnudándose mientras subía los peldaños de tres en tres para luego tenderse sobre la forma inerte y atada de ella, provocándola y excitándola hasta que el deseo la hubiera convertido en un animal, hasta que le suplicara que la tomase. Sabía que podía hacer que ella se le entregara. Oh, sí, al principio quizá no estaría dispuesta, pero él conocía maneras de tocar que podían hacer enloquecer a una mujer.

Su respiración se había vuelto jadeante y entrecortada.

Ya iba hacia la escalera quitándose el suéter por la cabeza cuando se detuvo.

«Respiraciones profundas. Concéntrate, Andrew.»

Si iba a ella ahora, le haría daño. Estaba demasiado hambriento, demasiado fuera de sí. Apretando los dientes, Anthony volvió a ponerse el suéter, giró en redondo y estuvo un rato mirando por la ventana sin ver.

Dos veces más se sorprendió dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. Dos veces más se obligó a retroceder. Se tendió en el suelo e hizo flexiones hasta que el sudor corrió por todo su cuerpo. Luego hizo estiramientos y más flexiones. Recitó pasajes de historia, contó hacia atrás en latín, después en griego, después en las lenguas más oscuras y difíciles.

Finalmente, consiguió recuperar el control de sí mismo. O todo el control de que sería capaz si iba a tener que pasar sin sexo.

Ese día ella se ducharía, decidió, súbitamente irritado por su falta de fe en él, aunque para ello tuviera que mantenerla encerrada en el cuarto de baño durante todo el día.

Ni que fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella mientras estaba en la ducha.

Acababa de demostrar que controlaba la situación. A decir verdad y en lo que a ella concernía, para Anthony sólo existía el control. Si Jane Leslie tuviera alguna idea de contra qué estaba batallando Anthony, de lo difícil que había sido hasta el momento, y cómo sin embargo él había prevalecido, entonces se ducharía.

«Ja. Entonces, muy probablemente, se lanzaría al vacío desde mi terraza a cuarenta y tres pisos por encima de la calle meramente para escapar de mí», pensó, levantándose del suelo y dejando ligeramente entornada una de las puertas de la terraza.

Contempló la ciudad silenciosa; todo lo silenciosa que podía llegar a estar Manhattan, todavía con un suave rumor incluso a las cuatro de la madrugada. El caprichoso tiempo de marzo, con el clima que llevaba días fluctuando para hacer que la temperatura subiera y bajara hasta diez grados en unas pocas horas. Ahora la temperatura había vuelto a subir, pero la ligera lluvia muy bien podía convertirse en nieve a media mañana. La primavera intentaba obligar a retroceder al invierno y al fracasar en el intento reflejaba el desolado paisaje interior de Anthony.

Con un ruidoso suspiro, se sentó para enfrascarse en el tercer Libro de Manannán. Ese último tomo, y luego se iría. No por la mañana, sino al día siguiente. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer allí. Dudaba que lo que quería estuviera en el tomo de todas maneras. Había habido un tiempo en el que existieron cinco Libros de Manannán, pero ahora sólo quedaban tres. Anthony ya había leído los dos primeros; hacían referencia a las leyendas de los dioses de Irlanda antes de la llegada de los tuatha dé danaan. Aquel tercer volumen continuaba las historias de los dioses, y narraba sus encuentros con la primera oleada de colonizadores que invadió Irlanda. Dada la lentitud con que discurría el curso de la historia, Anthony sospechaba que la llegada de la raza de criaturas en la que estaba interesado no sería abordada hasta el quinto volumen, que ya no existía excepto tal vez en un lugar: la biblioteca de los Andrew.

Tanto si le gustaba como si no, tendría que ir a casa. Debería presentarse ante su hermano para poder examinar la colección de los Andrew. Anthony había desperdiciado muchos meses tratando de encontrar una solución por su cuenta, y ahora se le terminaba el tiempo. Si esperaba mucho más..., bueno, no se atrevía a esperar más.

«Y ¿qué hay de la muchacha?», intervino su honor.

Anthony se encontraba demasiado cansado para tomarse la molestia de mentirse a sí mismo.

«Es mía.»

Primero se esforzaría por seducirla con sus propios deseos porque sabía que eso haría que todo le resultara más fácil, pero en el caso de que ella se resistiera, de un modo u otro, al final iría con él.

Jane permanecía inmóvil entre los chorros calientes que salían de siete surtidores -tres a cada lado de ella, uno encima- mientras suspiraba de placer. Llevaba días sintiéndose como el póster publicitario de la mugre. La puerta tenía echado el pestillo y la silla que Anthony le había traído para que la pusiera debajo del pomo se hallaba firmemente colocada debajo de éste.

Después de haber soñado con él y despertar ya muy entrada la noche para encontrárselo observándola con prácticamente la misma expresión que había mostrado en su sueño, Jane apenas si había podido sostenerle la mirada cuando la desató aquella mañana. Pensar en el sueño bastaba para hacer que se sintiera sonrojada y temblorosa.

Él le había dicho que no era un buen hombre. Tenía razón. No lo era. Era un hombre que vivía según sus propias reglas. Robaba lo que era propiedad de otras personas; aunque insistía en que lo «tomaba prestado» y, extrañamente, dejaba piezas más valiosas. La mantenía cautiva; aunque le preparaba suculentas comidas y, francamente, ella había accedido a cooperar con él a cambio de un soborno. Criminal en el peor de los casos; en el mejor, existía en los márgenes de la sociedad civilizada.

Aunque pensándolo bien, y dado que ella había aceptado su soborno, suponía que ahora también se encontraba en esos márgenes.

Con todo, pensó, un hombre verdaderamente malo no se molestaría en advertir a una mujer de que no era un buen hombre. Un hombre verdaderamente malo no dejaría de besar a una mujer cuando ella le decía que dejara de hacerlo.

¡Qué enigma era aquel hombre, y cuán extrañamente anacrónico! Aunque el ático de Anthony era moderno, su porte y sus modales eran claramente antiguos. Su manera de hablar también era moderna, y sin embargo a veces incurría en una nada frecuente y curiosa formalidad, salpicada con viejos coloquialismos gaélicos. Había en él algo más de lo que ella veía. Jane podía sentir cómo aquel algo danzaba en el límite de su entendimiento, pero por mucho que se esforzara, no conseguía llegar a enfocarlo. Y no cabía duda de que había algo en sus ojos...

Ella quizá no tuviera tanta experiencia del mundo como las mujeres de Nueva York, pero no era completamente ingenua: podía sentir peligro en Anthony, porque una mujer hubiese tenido que estar muerta para no sentirlo. El peligro emanaba de él tan abundantemente como la testosterona rezumaba de sus poros. Aun así, lo mantenía a raya mediante la disciplina y el autocontrol. Anthony la tenía completamente a su merced, y no se había aprovechado de ello.

Jane sacudió la cabeza. Dada la facilidad con que las mujeres tenían que caer rendidas ante él, pensó, quizá la parte con la que más disfrutaba fuese la persecución.

Bueno, se dijo mientras empezaba a enfurecerse, él podía perseguir todo lo que quisiera. Quizá se hubiera convertido en una marginada, pero eso no significaba que fuera a meterse en la cama con él, y no importaba lo mucho que secretamente pudiera anhelar ser iniciada en el club del exótico, erótico y misterioso Anthony MacAndrew. Y la palabra clave era «club», o sea, una institución que tenía montones de miembros.

Después de haber tomado esa resolución, Jane se lavó el pelo con champú dos veces (nunca antes había pasado dos días seguidos sin darse una ducha) y volvió a quedarse inmóvil bajo el palpitar de los chorros hasta que se sintió completamente limpia. Y luego se quedó allí un poco más. El masaje que daban aquellas cabezas de ducha era como para morirse.

Envolviéndose en una magnífica toalla, quitó la silla y abrió la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, dio un respingo. La mitad de su guardarropa estaba pulcramente amontonado encima de la cama. Jane parpadeó. Sí, allí estaba. En ordenadas pilas. Bragas (ajá, y ésas permanecerían firmemente ceñidas a su trasero), sujetadores, vestidos, suéters, tejanos, un camisoncito con encajes, calcetines, botas, zapatos..., el surtido completo. Todo estaba dispuesto de manera que conjuntara, observó atónita. Anthony no se había limitado a coger las cosas, sino que las había ordenado haciendo juego como si previera el modo en que ella iba a ponérselas.

Mientras iba hacia la cama, vio que incluso había traído algunos de sus libros.

Tres novelas románticas, el muy desgraciado. Novelas románticas ambientadas en Escocia. ¿Qué había hecho aquel hombre, hurgar entre todas las cosas de ella mientras estaba allí? La de encima de todo era The Highlander's Touch , una de sus novelas favoritas acerca de un highlander inmortal.

Jane soltó un bufido. Aquel hombre era incorregible, Traerle novelas llenas de pasión y erotismo para que las leyera, como si ella necesitara alguna clase de ayuda para tener ese tipo de pensamientos con él cerca.

Y aunque sabía que debería sentirse ofendida porque él hubiera entrado en su apartamento y hubiera rebuscado dentro de los cajones, lo cierto era que había puesto mucho cuidado en sus selecciones, y se sintió extrañamente encantada.

Él apenas le dirigió la palabra en todo el día. Estaba muy pensativo. Controlado y remoto. Perfectamente cortés, perfectamente disciplinado. Completamente absorto en sí mismo. Sus ojos eran... otra vez extraños, y Jane se preguntó si no adoptarían distintos tonos según la luz ambiental, como le ocurría al color avellana que a veces pasaba de un verde azulado a un verde amarronado. No al ámbar, porque eran del tono oscuro que tiene el cobre justo antes de que se ennegrezca.

Acodada sobre la encimera, lo observaba preparar el desayuno-arenques, tiras de beicon, tostadas y gachas de avena con crema de leche y moras-sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras él le daba la espalda. Entonces se fijó en su pelo por primera vez. Sabía que lo llevaba muy largo, pero no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto porque se lo recogía en la nuca. Pero ahora que estaba sentada detrás de él, pudo ver que se lo había doblado varias veces antes de ceñirlo con una tira de cuero.

Decidió que cuando estaba suelto tenía que llegarle hasta la cintura. Pensar en su lustrosa melena dorada barriendo su musculosa espalda desnuda la puso muy nerviosa.

Se preguntó si alguna vez lo llevaba sin recoger. El que su pelo fuera tan largo y abundante, pero siempre estuviera meticulosamente retenido hasta que él optara por liberarlo, parecía muy acorde con su carácter.

Trató de entablar conversación, pero él no respondió a ninguno de los señuelos que utilizó. Jane se dedicó a pescar en un intento de saber qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza, pero sólo obtuvo gruñidos y murmullos incoherentes.

Aquella tarde pasaron horas sentados juntos en silencio, con Jane volviendo delicadamente las páginas del Códice Midhe con la ayuda de pañuelos de papel y lanzando sigilosas miradas de soslayo a Anthony mientras éste trabajaba con el Libro de Manannán, tomando notas a medida que traducía.

A las cinco, Jane se levantó y puso las noticias, preguntándose si habría alguna pequeña mención de su desaparición. Como si eso fuera un gran acontecimiento, pensó sarcásticamente. ¿Una joven bajita desaparece en la Gran Manzana llena de gusanos? Tanto la policía como los presentadores de los programas informativos tenían cosas mejores que hacer.

Entonces él la miró con una sombra de satisfacción danzando en sus labios.

Ella arqueó una ceja interrogativa, pero él no dijo nada. Jane escuchó sin demasiada atención mientras seguía leyendo, y de pronto su atención pasó a centrarse en la pantalla.

-Anoche el Fantasma Galo volvió a atacar, o eso cree la policía. «Perplejas» podría ser la mejor manera de describir a las fuerzas policiales de Nueva York. En un momento indeterminado, a primera hora de esta mañana, todos los objetos robados anteriormente por el Fantasma Galo fueron dejados en el puesto de guardia de la comisaría de policía. Una vez más, nadie vio nada, lo cual hace que uno se pregunte qué es lo que nuestra policía...

Hubo más, pero Jane no lo oyó. Bajó la mirada hacia el texto que tenía en las manos. Luego lo miró a él.

-Ese lo conseguí mediante un trueque, muchacha.

-Realmente lo hiciste -jadeó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza-Cuando fuiste a mi apartamento a recoger mis cosas, los devolviste. No puedo creerlo.

-Ya te dije que sólo los había tomado prestados.

Ella lo miró sin entender nada. Lo había hecho. ¡Los había devuelto! Entonces un pensamiento le vino repentinamente a la cabeza, uno que no le gustó nada.

-Eso significa que no tardarás en irte, ¿verdad?

Él asintió, su expresión insondable.

-Oh.

Jane fingió una súbita fascinación por sus cutículas para ocultar la decepción que se adueñó de ella, con lo que se le pasó por alto la curva llena de fría satisfacción que apareció en los labios de él, un poco demasiado feroz para que se la pudiera llamar sonrisa.

Enfrente del ático de Anthony MacAndrew, en una acera llena de personas que se apresuraban a escapar de la ciudad al final de una larga semana de trabajo, un hombre serpenteó a través del gentío y se reunió con un segundo hombre. Ambos se hicieron discretamente a un lado, deteniéndose junto a un puesto de periódicos. Aunque vestidos con caros trajes oscuros, con el pelo corto y facciones que no tenían nada de particular, ambos estaban marcados por unos insólitos tatuajes en el cuello. La parte superior de una serpiente alada se arqueaba por encima de la corbata y el cuello de la camisa.

-Está ahí arriba. Con una mujer -musitó Giles.

Acababa de bajar de unas habitaciones alquiladas en el edificio de la esquina de enfrente, desde las que había estado observando a través de unos binoculares.

-¿El plan? -inquirió su compañero Trevor en voz baja.

-Esperamos hasta que él se vaya; con un poco de suerte la dejará allí. Nuestras órdenes son mantenerlo en movimiento. Debemos obligarlo a que confíe en la magia para sobrevivir. Simon quiere tenerlo de vuelta al otro lado del mar.

-¿Cómo?

-Haremos de él un fugitivo perseguido y acosado. La mujer hace que las cosas sean más simples de lo que yo había esperado. Entraré allí, me ocuparé de ella, alertaré a la policía, de manera anónima por supuesto, y convertiré su ático en el escenario de un horrible asesinato a sangre fría. Haré que todos los policías de la ciudad vayan tras él. Se verá obligado a utilizar sus poderes para escapar. Simon cree que no permitirá que lo encierren. Aunque si llegaran a hacerlo, eso también podría redundar en nuestro beneficio. No me cabe ninguna duda de que pasar un tiempo en una cárcel federal apresuraría la transformación.

Trevor asintió.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú esperas aquí. Es demasiado arriesgado que subamos los dos. El todavía no sabe que existimos. Si algo va mal, avisa inmediatamente a Simon.

Trevor volvió a asentir, y ambos se separaron para volver a sus respectivos lugares y esperar. Eran hombres pacientes. Llevaban toda la vida esperando aquel momento. Eran los afortunados, aquellos que habían nacido durante la hora en que la Profecía se haría realidad.

Y todos estaban dispuestos a morir con tal de ver vivir de nuevo a los draghar.

Un mensajero de una agencia de viajes llegó unos minutos antes que el pequeño grupo de empleados que trajo la cena preparada en Jean Georges.

Jane se sentía incapaz de imaginar lo que costaba algo semejante-no creía que Jean George fuera de los que hacen entregas a domicilio-, pero sospechaba que cuando uno tiene tanto dinero como Anthony MacAndrew, prácticamente cualquier cosa podía comprarse.

Mientras comían delante del fuego en la sala de estar, él siguió trabajando en el libro que la había metido en aquel embrollo.

El sobre de la agencia de viajes permanecía sin abrir sobre la mesa entre ellos, un hosco recordatorio que desafiaba a Jane con su presencia.

Antes, cuando él estaba en la cocina y como no pudo reunir el valor necesario para abrir el sobre, Jane se había dedicado a curiosear en lo que pudo leer de sus notas. Al parecer él estaba traduciendo y copiando cada referencia a los tuatha dé danaan, la raza que supuestamente había llegado en una de las diversas oleadas de invasiones irlandesas. También había garrapateadas unas cuantas preguntas acerca de la identidad de los draghar, y numerosas notas concernientes a los druidas. Entre su licenciatura en civilizaciones antiguas y las historias del abuelo, Jane estaba muy versada en la mayoría de esos temas. Con la excepción de los misteriosos draghar, no había nada acerca de lo que no hubiera leído antes.

Con todo, algunas de sus notas estaban escritas en lenguas que Jane no podía traducir. O ni siquiera identificar, y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa. Sabía mucho acerca de las lenguas antiguas, desde los sumerios hasta el presente, y habitualmente podía ubicar al menos el área y la era aproximada. Pero una gran parte de lo que escribía él -en una elegante cursiva minúscula digna de cualquier manuscrito iluminado- desafiaba su comprensión.

¿Qué diablos estaba buscando? Ciertamente parecía ser un hombre con una misión que dedicaba una intensa concentración a su labor.

Con cada nueva brizna de información que reunía acerca de él, Hane se sentía un poco más intrigada. Anthony MacAndrew no sólo era fuerte, magnífico y rico, sino que además era indiscutiblemente brillante. Jane nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

-¿Por qué no me lo explicas? -preguntó a quemarropa mientras señalaba el libro.

Él alzó la mirada y ella enseguida sintió su calor. A lo largo de todo el día, cuando él no estaba ignorándola por completo, las pocas veces en que la había mirado había sido con una lujuria tan evidente que había empezado a erosionar todo el sentido común que poseía Jane. La fuerza de aquel deseo que él no se molestaba en tratar de ocultar resultaba más seductora que cualquier afrodisíaco. ¡No era de extrañar que tantas mujeres sucumbieran a su encanto! Anthony tenía una forma muy suya de hacer que una mujer se sintiera, con una sola mirada, como si fuese la mujer más deseable del mundo. ¿Cómo iba a poder una mujer mirar a la cara a semejante lujuria, y no sentir lujuria a su vez?

Él no tardaría en irse.

Y no podía haberle dejado más claro que quería acostarse con ella. Aquellos dos pensamientos en rápida conjunción eran abyectamente arriesgados.

-¿Y bien? -insistió con irritación. Irritada consigo misma por ser tan débil y susceptible a él. Irritada con él por ser tan atractivo. Y encima él había tenido que ir y devolver aquellos textos, confundiendo así todavía más sus ya muy confusos sentimientos para con él-. ¿Cómo, ya?

Él arqueó una rubia ceja, y su mirada recorrió a Jane de un modo que la hizo sentir acariciada por una súbita brisa caliente.

-¿Y si te dijera, muchacha, que estoy buscando un modo de deshacer una antigua y mortífera maldición?

Jane lo miró con sorna. No podía hablar en serio. Las maldiciones no eran reales. No más de lo que lo eran los tuatha dé danaan. Bueno, se corrigió a sí misma, lo cierto era que ella nunca había llegado a ninguna conclusión firme acerca de los tuatha dé danaan o ninguna de las razas mitológicas que se decía habían habitado Irlanda en el pasado. Los estudiosos tenían docenas de argumentos que oponer a su supuesta existencia.

Con todo..., el abuelo había creído en ellas. Como profesor de mitología, él le había enseñado que cada mito o leyenda contenía algo de realidad y verdad, sin importar lo distorsionadas que éstas hubieran llegado a quedar a lo largo de siglos de repetición oral por bardos que habían adaptado sus recitados a los intereses particulares de sus audiencias, o escribientes que seguían los dictados de sus patrocinadores. El contenido original de incontables manuscritos había sido corrompido por burdas traducciones y adaptaciones que pretendían reflejar el clima político y religioso del momento. Cualquier persona que dedicase un poco de tiempo a estudiar la historia terminaba dándose cuenta de que los historiadores sólo habían llegado a recoger un puñado de arena del vasto desierto desconocido del pasado, y era imposible enjuiciar el terreno del Sahara a partir de unos cuantos granos.

-¿Tú crees en esas cosas? -preguntó Jane mientras señalaba con la mano el montón de textos, llena de curiosidad por saber cuál era su perspectiva de la historia. Con lo inteligente que era, tenía que ser interesante.

-En la mayor parte de ellas, muchacha.

Ella entornó los ojos.

-¿Crees que los tuatha dé danaan existieron realmente?

La sonrisa de él estaba llena de amargura.

-Desde luego que sí, muchacha. Hubo un tiempo en el que no lo creía, pero ahora sí lo creo.

Jane frunció el ceño. Sonaba resignado, como un hombre al que se le hubieran dado pruebas incontrovertibles.

-¿Qué te hizo creer?

Él se encogió de hombros y no respondió.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿de qué clase de maldición se trata? -insistió ella.

Aquello era fascinante, la clase de cuestiones que la habían inducido a elegir su profesión. Era como volver a hablar con su abuelo, debatiendo posibilidades y abriendo la mente a nuevas hipótesis.

Él desvió la mirada y se puso a contemplar el fuego.

-¡Oh, vamos! No tardarás en irte de aquí, así que no veo qué puede haber de malo en que me lo digas. ¿A quién se lo voy a contar?

-¿Y si te dijera que soy yo el que está maldito?

Ella paseó la mirada por su opulento hogar.

-Entonces te diría que hay muchas personas a las que les encantaría haber sido maldecidas del modo en que lo has sido tú.

-Nunca creerías la verdad.

Le dirigió otra de aquellas sonrisas burlonas que no llegaban a sus ojos.

Jabe se dio cuenta de que habría dado mucho por verlo sonreír, con una sonrisa de verdad.

-Ponme a prueba.

Esta vez él tardó más tiempo en responder, y cuando lo hizo su mirada estaba llena de una cínica diversión.

-¿Y si te dijera, muchacha, que soy un druida llegado de un pasado muy lejano?

Jane lo miró con exasperación.

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo, lo único que tienes que hacer es decírmelo. Pero no intentes hacerme callar con insensateces.

Él asintió con una tensa sonrisa, como si acabara de confirmar algo que ya sospechaba.

-¿Y si te dijera que cuando me besas, muchacha, no me siento maldito? Que tal vez tus besos podrían salvarme. ¿Me besarías entonces?

Jane contuvo la respiración. Aquello era tan ridículo como esa broma suya de que él era un druida... pero también era desesperadamente romántico. ¡Que los besos de ella podían salvar a un hombre!

-Ya me imaginaba que no -dijo él.

Su mirada volvió a descender hacia el texto, y el calor de esa mirada había sido tan intenso que Jane se sintió súbitamente helada por su ausencia.

Frunció el ceño. Se sentía como la mayor cobarde del mundo y, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente desafiante. Clavó la mirada en el sobre infernal procedente de la agencia de viajes.

-¿Cuándo te vas? -preguntó con irritación.

-Mañana por la noche -dijo él sin mirarla.

Jane se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Al día siguiente su gran aventura llegaría a su fin? Pese a que el día anterior había tratado de huir de él, la inminencia de su libertad hizo que se sintiera extrañamente abatida.

La libertad ya no parecía tan dulce cuando significaba no volver a verlo nunca. Jane sabía demasiado bien lo que ocurriría: él desaparecería de su vida, y ella volvería a su empleo en Los Claustros (Tom nunca la despediría, no por haber faltado unos cuantos días al trabajo, y a ella ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa que darle), y cada vez que mirara un objeto medieval pensaría en él. De madrugada, cuando despertase sintiéndose llena de esa terrible agitación, se quedaría sentada en la oscuridad con su skean dhu en las manos y se formularía la peor pregunta de todas: ¿qué podría haber sido? Nunca más volvería a ser obsequiada con una cena magnífica y los mejores vinos en un ático de lujo en la Quinta Avenida. Nunca más sería mirada de semejante manera. Su vida reanudaría su habitual cadencia embrutecedora. ¿Cuánto tardaría en olvidar que hubo un tiempo en el que se había sentido intrépida, tan breve e intensamente viva?

-¿Regresarás a Manhattan? -preguntó con una vocecita muy tenue.

-No.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

Un suave suspiro escapó de los labios de Jane. Jugueteó con un rizado mechón de cabellos, enredándolo en una espiral alrededor de un dedo.

-¿De qué clase de maldición se trata?

-¿Intentarías ayudarme si yo estuviera maldito?

Volvió a alzar la mirada y Jane sintió en él una tensión cuyo significado se le escapaba. Como si de algún modo la réplica de ella fuera vital.

-Sí -admitió- probablemente lo haría.

Y era cierto. Aunque no aprobaba los métodos de Anthony MacAndrew, aunque había mucho acerca de él que no entendía, en el caso de que estuviera sufriendo ella no podría negarle su ayuda.

-¿A pesar de lo que te he hecho?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tampoco es que me hayas hecho daño exactamente.

Y le había dado un skean dhu . ¿De verdad iba a dejar que se quedara con él? Se disponía a preguntárselo cuando, con un rápido giro de su muñeca, él le lanzó el sobre de la agencia de viajes.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

Jane cogió el sobre por un extremo y sintió que del corazón se le saltaba un latido.

-¿Q-qué?

Parpadeó y lo miró fijamente, pensando que tenía que haber oído mal.

Él asintió.

-Ábrelo.

Jane frunció el ceño y abrió el sobre. Alisó los papeles y los contempló con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Billetes de avión para Escocia, a nombre de Anthony MacAndrew... ¡y Jane Leslie ! Le bastó con ver su nombre impreso en el billete para sentir un leve escalofrío. Salida a las siete de la noche del día siguiente desde el aeropuerto JFK. Llegada a Londres para una breve escala técnica, y luego despegue hacia Inverness. ¡En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas podía estar en Escocia!

Si se atrevía.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

-Oh, ¿qué eres? -jadeó finalmente con incredulidad- ¿El diablo en persona que ha venido a tentarme?

-¿Eso es lo que hago, muchacha? ¿Te tiento?

«En todos y cada uno de los malditos aspectos», pensó ella, pero se negó a darle la satisfacción de oír eso.

-No puedo ir a Escocia como si tal cosa con un... un...

Se calló, no sabiendo cómo concluir la frase.

-¿Ladrón? -contribuyó él lánguidamente.

Ella resopló.

-De acuerdo, has devuelto esas cosas. ¿Y qué? ¡Apenas te conozco!

-¿Deseas llegar a conocerme? Mañana me iré. Es ahora o nunca, muchacha. -Esperó, sin dejar de observarla-. Ciertas oportunidades sólo se presentan una vez, Jane, y se esfuman muy deprisa.

Jane lo contempló en silencio, sintiéndose completamente dividida. Una parte de ella se negaba resueltamente mientras contaba con los dedos un millar de razones por las que no podía ser tan impulsiva y cometer semejante locura. Otra parte -que la horrorizaba al mismo tiempo que la intrigaba- daba saltos y gritaba: «¡Di que sí!». De pronto tuvo el extraño deseo de levantarse e ir a mirarse en el espejo, para ver si estaba cambiando por fuera al igual que por dentro.

¿Se atrevería a hacer algo tan patentemente insensato? ¿Sería capaz de correr semejante riesgo y llegar a jugárselo todo para ver qué salía de ello?

Por otra parte, ¿se atrevería a regresar a su vida tal como era ahora? ¿Volver a vivir en un diminuto apartamento de una sola habitación con un cuarto de baño que tenía el tamaño de una caja de cerillas, haciendo su solitario camino al trabajo cada día para encontrar su único alivio en jugar con antigüedades que nunca llegarían a ser suyas?

Había saboreado algo más, y -maldito fuese aquel hombre-ahora lo deseaba.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía llegar a ocurrir? Si él tuviera alguna intención de causarle cualquier clase de daño físico, ya hacía mucho tiempo que hubiera podido hacerlo antes de ahora. La única amenaza real que representaba Anthony MacAndrew era la que ella controlaba: permitir que la sedujera. Correr el riesgo de prendarse de un hombre que era, sin lugar a dudas, un inveterado lobo solitario y un chico malo. Un hombre que no presentaba disculpas y no ofrecía ninguna mentira tranquilizadora.

Si no se prendaba de él, si era una chica lista y evitaba dejarse arrastrar por sus impulsos, lo peor que podía ocurrir era que él terminara dejándola sola en Escocia. Y esa perspectiva no le parecía del todo desagradable. Si él hacía tal cosa, Jane confiaba en que, con la experiencia que había adquirido sirviendo mesas cuando estaba en la universidad, siempre podría conseguir un trabajo en algún pub de allí. Podía quedarse una temporada y ver la tierra natal de su abuelo, con el viaje pagado. Sobreviviría. Haría más que sobrevivir. Quizá viviría por fin.

¿Qué era lo que tenía aquí? Su trabajo en Los Claustros. Ninguna vida social digna de ese nombre. Ninguna familia. Ya llevaba varios años sola, desde que murió el abuelo. De hecho, Jane estaba más sola de lo que quería admitir. De hecho estaba un poco perdida y sin raíces en el mundo, cosa que sospechaba explicaba su determinación de visitar el pueblo del abuelo, impulsada por la esperanza de que allí pudiera encontrar algunos vestigios de raíces.

Aquí estaba su oportunidad dorada, junto con la promesa de una aventura que nunca olvidaría, al lado de un hombre al que ya sabía que nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

«¡Oh, Dios, Leslie -pensó-, te estás convenciendo a ti misma para embarcarte en ello! »

¿Y si él se marchara mañana y no te hubiera pedido que fueras con él? -insistió una diminuta voz interior-. ¿Y si hubiera dejado absolutamente claro que se iba, y que nunca volverías a verlo? ¿Qué habrías hecho en esta última noche con él?»

Jane inhaló bruscamente, sintiéndose muy sorprendida de sí misma.

Bajo aquellas circunstancias hipotéticas, hipotéticamente, por supuesto, era muy posible que hubiera decidido aprovechar esa increíble oportunidad única que se le ofrecía de estar con un hombre como él, y hubiese permitido que la llevara a su cama. Habría aprendido todo lo que Anthony MacAndrew tenía guardado para enseñarle, permitiendo que su persona pasara a ser el foco de toda aquella humeante promesa de nuevos conocimientos sensuales que centelleaba en sus exóticos ojos.

Visto de esa manera, lo de ir a Escocia con él ya no parecía una locura tan grande.

Él la había estado observando atentamente, y cuando Jane alzó su mirada de ojos muy abiertos hacia la suya, se levantó abruptamente del sofá de enfrente y se quedó de pie ante ella. Apartó impacientemente la mesita de centro, se puso de rodillas a sus pies y le rodeó las pantorrillas con las manos. Jane sintió el calor de sus fuertes manos a través de la tela de sus tejanos. El mero contacto con él la hizo estremecer.

-Ven conmigo, muchacha. -Su voz era baja y apremiante-Piensa en tu sangre escocesa. ¿Es que no deseas poner los pies en el suelo de tus antepasados? ¿No deseas ver los páramos y los campos de brezo, las montañas y los lagos? No soy un hombre que suela hacer promesas, pero te prometo esto... -Se calló y rió suavemente, como de algún chiste privado-. Puedo enseñarte una Escocia que ningún otro hombre podrá mostrarte jamás.

-Pero mi trabajo...

-Al infierno con tu trabajo. Hablas las viejas lenguas. Entre los dos podemos traducir más deprisa que uno. Te pagaré para que me ayudes.

-¿De veras? ¿Cuánto? -dijo Jane sin pensar, y luego se sonrojó, asombrada por la rapidez con que lo había preguntado.

Él volvió a reír. Y ella supo que él sabía que acababa de convencerla.

-Escoge una pieza de mi colección, la que tú quieras.

Los dedos de Hane se curvaron codiciosamente. ¡Era el mismísimo diablo, tenía que serlo! Sabía cuál era su precio. La voz de él bajó hasta convertirse en un ronroneo lleno de intimidad.

-Entonces escoge dos más. Por un mes de tu tiempo.

Jane sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula. ¿Tres piezas valiosas, más un viaje a Escocia, por un mes de su tiempo? ¿Estaba bromeando? ¡En cuanto hubiera regresado a Manhattan podía vender cualquiera de las antigüedades (se dijo que debía asegurarse de elegir una de la que pudiera soportar separarse), sacarse el doctorado y trabajar en el museo que quisiera! Podría permitirse disfrutar de unas vacaciones fabulosas, ver el mundo. ¡Ella -Jane Leslie- podría llevar una vida glamurosa y excitante!

«Y lo único que quiere el diablo a cambio de ello -ronroneó cáusticamente una vocecita en su interior- es un alma.»

Jane hizo como que no la había oído.

-¿Más el skean dhu ? -se apresuró a dejar claro.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué Inverness? -preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Una sombra cruzó velozmente por el hermoso rostro de él.

-Allí es donde viven mi hermano Albert y su esposa. -Titubeó por un instante, y luego añadió- El también colecciona textos.

Y si antes ella había estado dudando, eso terminó de decidirla. Su hermano y su esposa; verían a la familia de él. ¿Cuán peligroso podía ser un hombre si iba a llevarla a ver a su familia? Después de todo, no sería como si fueran a estar solos todo el tiempo. Estarían con la familia de él. Si Jane jugaba bien sus cartas, podría ser capaz de aislarse de la seducción de aquel hombre. ¡Y tendría ocasión de pasar un mes con él! Podría llegar a conocerlo, descubrir qué era lo que impulsaba a un hombre semejante. ¿Y quién sabía lo que podía llegar a ocurrir en un mes? «Y el príncipe se enamoró de la campesina...»

Su corazón había empezado a palpitar frenéticamente.

-Di que sí, muchacha. Quieres hacerlo, lo veo en tus ojos. Escoge tus piezas. Las dejaremos en tu casa antes de irnos.

-¡En mi apartamento nunca estarán a salvo!

Hasta ella sabía lo débil que era aquella protesta.

-Entonces dentro de una de esas cajas... Una de esas...

La miró de soslayo.

-¿Las cajas de seguridad de un banco, quieres decir?

-Sí, muchacha, eso es.

-¿Y yo me quedo con la llave? -preguntó ella, atrapando la ocasión al vuelo.

Él asintió, con la luz de la victoria reluciendo en su mirada de depredador. En una película, el diablo habría mostrado una expresión semejante antes de decir: «Firma aquí».

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -jadeó ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Te deseo.

Ella volvió a estremecerse.

-¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá sea alquimia del alma. No lo sé.

No me importa.

-No me acostaré contigo, MacAndrew -dijo ella súbitamente. No quería que él esperase eso, y necesitaba dejárselo muy claro. Si, en algún momento, ella decidía que estaba dispuesta a correr aquel riesgo, eso ya sería otra cosa. Pero él necesitaba entender que el que se acostaran no iba a formar parte de su acuerdo. Ese tipo de cosas no podían ser objeto de un trato-. Tus objetos compran mi compañía en tanto que traductora. Nada de sexo. Eso no forma parte de nuestro trato.

-No deseo que forme parte de nuestro «trato».

-Piensas que puedes seducirme -lo acusó ella.

Él se apretó el labio inferior con los dientes, lo soltó lentamente y sonrió. Aquel gesto era tan obvio, pensó Jane con irritación, tan deliberadamente calculado para atraer su atención hacia los labios de él... Ella veía claramente lo que había detrás del gesto, pero eso no impedía que surtiese efecto cada vez que él lo hacía y la obligaba a responder humedeciéndose el labio a su vez. Maldición, pensó, aquel hombre era un auténtico artista en su especialidad.

«Ya estás seducida, mi pequeña Jane -pensó Anthony sin dejar de mirarla-. Ahora ya sólo te falta aceptar, y eso es una mera cuestión de tiempo.» Ella lo deseaba. La llama de la pasión se hallaba presente en ambas partes. Lo que había entre ellos era una atracción muy peligrosa que desafiaba la lógica o la razón. Jane Leslie se sentía tan irresistiblemente fascinada por él como él lo estaba por ella. Cada uno sabía que debía alejarse del otro: él, porque no tenía ningún derecho a corromperla; ella, porque se daba cuenta de que había algo malo en él. Pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de resistir el tirón.

Diablo y ángel: él, seducido por la luz que había dentro de ella; ella, tentada por la oscuridad que había dentro de él. Cada uno se sentía irresistiblemente atraído por aquello de lo que carecía.

-Bueno, no lo conseguirás -dijo ella envarada, molesta con su masculinidad petulante.

-Confío en que perdonarás a un hombre que lo intente, muchacha. ¿Un beso para sellarlo?

-Hablo en serio -insistió ella- No voy a ser otra más de tus mujeres.

-No veo a ninguna otra mujer por aquí, muchacha -dijo él sin inmutarse-. ¿La ves tú?

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Le he pedido a alguien más que vaya a Escocia?

-He dicho que de acuerdo, ¿vale? Me limito a asegurarme de que entiendes los términos del trato.

-Oh, sí, entiendo los términos -dijo él en un tono peligrosamente suave.

Ella le tendió la mano.

-Entonces choca esos cinco.

Cuando él se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó, Jane sintió que se mareaba.

El momento era, bueno..., claramente trascendental. Como si ella acabara de tomar una decisión que alteraría su vida para siempre, de modos que ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar. Los griegos tenían una palabra para un momento semejante. Lo llamaban kairos , un momento lleno de destino.

Aturdida por la excitación, Jane se levantó y, con el ojo de una experta y sin ningún remordimiento por robarle la cartera al diablo, empezó a seleccionar sus tesoros.

Continuara...


	39. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

Antes, aquel hombre nunca había intentado seducirla en serio, decidió Jane a la mañana siguiente cuando bajó corriendo los escalones y se tropezó con él mientras salía del cuarto de baño del primer piso al pie de la escalera.

Porque la seducción era aquello: verlo con una toalla por único atuendo.

Imponente, noventa y cinco kilos de reluciente piel dorada derramada sobre músculo sólido, con una toalla pecaminosamente pequeña alrededor de sus caderas. Torso esculpido, abdominales que ondulaban suavemente. Un pequeño corte, resultado de la escaramuza que habían mantenido el día antes, oscureciendo levemente la perfección de su musculoso pecho. Una estela de pelo doradamente sedoso desapareciendo bajo la suave tela blanca.

Mojado. Con diminutas cuentas de agua rielando sobre su piel. Lustrosos cabellos dorados apartados del rostro, cayendo en un húmedo enredo hasta su cintura.

Y ella sabía que si decía la palabra, él extendería toda la longitud de su cuerpo increíble encima del suyo y…

Jane emitió una especie de resoplido ahogado, como si el aire hubiera sido bruscamente expulsado de sus pulmones.

—Buenos días —consiguió decir.

— Madainn mhath , muchacha —ronroneó él su réplica en gaélico mientras la sujetaba por los codos—. Confío en que habrás dormido bien sin las ligaduras.

No la había atado, pero había dormido delante de su puerta. Jane lo había oído allí fuera, yendo de un lado a otro.

—Sí —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Aquel hombre era simplemente demasiado hermoso para la paz espiritual de cualquier mujer.

Él la miró desde arriba durante un momento que se hizo muy largo.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de irnos —dijo al tiempo que le soltaba los brazos—. Sólo tardaré unos instantes en vestirme.

Pasó a su lado y empezó a subir la escalera. Ella se volvió, todavía aturdida, para contemplarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Ni siquiera había intentado besarla, pensó, irritada con él porque no lo hubiera hecho, e irritada consigo misma porque la molestase que él no lo hubiera hecho. Cielos, aquel hombre la llenaba de una dualidad inverosímil. Jane tenía la firme determinación de no dejarse seducir, y sin embargo disfrutaba enormemente con la situación. La hacía sentirse femenina y viva.

«Cielo santo», pensó mientras lo miraba. Los músculos de sus piernas se flexionaban con cada paso que daba en su ascenso por la escalera. Pantorrillas perfectas, muslos duros como rocas. Trasero muy firme. Esbelta cintura que se ensanchaba en unos musculosos hombros. Absolutamente lleno de músculo, Anthony MacAndrew tenía un aspecto de poder ávido y controlado. El tiempo pareció discurrir con la lentitud de un sueño mientras Jane lo observaba.

—¡Oh! —jadeó de pronto mientras toda ella se ponía rígida a causa de la conmoción.

¿Realmente había hecho él eso?

¡Dios! ¿Cómo iba a borrar nunca de su mente aquella visión de él?

¡El muy desgraciado había dejado caer su toalla en lo alto de la escalera!

Mientras estaba dando el último paso. Con las piernas ligeramente separadas. Proporcionándole así el más breve atisbo imaginable de… ¡oh!

Jane todavía estaba tratando de respirar sin conseguirlo demasiado bien, cuando oyó una risa suave, ronca y además muy arrogante.

¡Maldito mujeriego desvergonzado!

Anthony se fue cuando Jane entró en la ducha. Era irse o reunirse con ella, y Jane todavía no estaba lista para permitir lo que él necesitaba. Era más sensato no imaginar que entraba en la ducha por detrás de ella, tomaba en sus brazos su cuerpo mojado y resbaladizo, y ponía las manos encima de aquellos magníficos pechos desnudos. Ya la tendría a su disposición en Escocia dentro de poco, y allí, en su amada tierra natal, la reclamaría por completo.

Ella habría dejado que la besara.

Anthony lo había visto en la dilatación de sus ojos, en el súbito suavizarse de aquella boca tan delicada como los pétalos de una flor.

Pero todavía quedaba mucho por hacer antes de que se fueran, y un amante experimentado sabía que a veces acrecentar la expectación de una mujer resultaba mucho más seductor que satisfacerla. Por eso, con una provocativa pizca de distante altivez, Anthony se había resistido a los besos que habría podido reclamar y en lugar de ellos le había enseñado lo que se estaba negando a sí misma. Lo que podía tener con sólo decir la palabra. Todo él, su insaciable deseo, su necesidad, su aguante, su determinación de darle placer como ningún otro hombre podía llegar a hacerlo. De ser esclavo de todos los deseos sexuales de ella. Anthony sabía que Jane había visto la pesada masa de sus testículos entre sus piernas y la gruesa punta de su miembro debajo de ellos en el momento en que daba el último paso.

Era preferible que se familiarizase con el cuerpo de él ahora, en un lento proceso gradual.

Anthony sonrió, mientras el taxi se quedaba inmóvil en un súbito detenerse del tráfico, al recordar la exclamación ahogada de sorpresa que había salido de los labios de ella. Saber que nunca había sido tocada por otro hombre lo inflamaba. Tragó saliva, la boca seca de ansiedad.

Jane le había dado una lista de cosas que necesitaba y le había dicho que su pasaporte estaba dentro de su joyero. Había dicho que sí. Había accedido a ir con él. La idea de tener que obligarla no le habría gustado nada.

Quizá todavía no la hubiera seducido para que se acostara en su cama, pero sí que había conseguido que sucumbiera a la seducción de su vida de incontables maneras, cada una de ellas un sedoso e invisible nudo, que la mantenían unida a él mientras iba atrayéndola todavía más hacia el interior de su mundo.

Anthony estaba obsesionado con ella, como nunca lo había estado con ninguna otra mujer. Quería revelarle algo más de su historia. La noche anterior había estado tanteando el terreno, sondeando a Jane en un intento de determinar cuánto sería capaz de llegar a soportar. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza contarle nada acerca de sí mismo a una mujer —particularmente a una con la que todavía no se había acostado—, pero la posibilidad de que una mujer como Jane supiera lo que era él y aun así escogiera ser su mujer, hacía que la sangre le quemara como fuego dentro de las venas. Una parte de él quería hacerle tragar a Jane su realidad por la fuerza, obligándola a aceptarlo sin que él tuviera que ofrecer ninguna excusa. Una parte más sabia de Anthony, la correspondiente al hombre que solía ser antes, lo prevenía contra semejante crueldad.

Poco a poco. Necesitaba emplear el máximo cuidado y cautela si quería poder abrigar la esperanza de alcanzar su meta.

La noche anterior, mientras la veía discutir consigo misma qué piezas iba a escoger, Anthony había comprendido con una asombrosa claridad que no era meramente el cuerpo de ella lo que quería tener en su cama: la quería a toda ella, entregada sin reservas. La quería casi tanto como quería verse libre del mal que había en su interior, como si él y Jane estuvieran inextricablemente unidos de alguna manera. Y el animal que había dentro de él percibía el peligroso punto débil de ella: Jane era una muchacha que podía ser capturada por el hombre que se ganara su corazón. Caería en la red y pasaría a ser suya de por vida. La estrategia de Dageus había dejado de ser la simple seducción, porque ahora tenía en el punto de mira aquello que daba vida a Jane

«¿Una mujer como ella… confiarte su corazón? —se burló su honor—. ¿Es que también has perdido el juicio aparte del alma?»

—Llámalo como quieras —gruñó suavemente.

El taxista lo miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Eh?

—No le hablaba a usted.

«Y si consigues ganártela de algún modo, entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con ella? —insistió su honor sarcásticamente—¿Prometerle un futuro?»

—No intentes robarme aquello que me pertenece —dijo Anthony apretando los dientes—. Ella es todo lo que tengo.

Desde el advenimiento de Jane, su vida encerraba más interés para él del que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Había conseguido seguir viviendo desde la noche en que se volvió oscuro, pero contando una hora tras otra.

Con un encogimiento de hombros dirigido al taxista, que había pasado a observarlo con evidente inquietud, Anthony metió la mano en el bolsillo en una última comprobación para asegurarse de que la lista y la llave se encontraban allí.

La llave no estaba. Anthony repasó mentalmente sus actividades de aquella mañana, y se dio cuenta de que la había dejado sobre la encimera.

Aunque no había nadie más hábil que él a la hora de entrar en un lugar sin usar las llaves, sólo lo hacía cuando era necesario. Y nunca a plena luz del día.

Contempló con impaciencia el tráfico detenido. Para cuando el taxista hubiera conseguido dar la vuelta dentro de aquel atasco, lo más probable era que él ya hubiera regresado al ático si iba a pie.

Metió el importe de la carrera por la ranura y salió a la lluvia.

Jane se afeitó las piernas con una de las navajas de Anthony (concentrándose en no escuchar la vocecita burlona que ofrecía la nada solicitada opinión de que una chica no necesitaba afeitarse las piernas cuando fuera hacía tanto frío, a menos que estuviera planeando quitarse los pantalones por alguna razón), y luego salió de la ducha y se puso loción.

Fue al dormitorio, se puso unas bragas y un sujetador, y después guardó unas cuantas cosas en la maleta que él le había dejado mientras la loción era absorbida por su piel.

Iba a ir a Escocia.

Jane no daba crédito a lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en sólo unos cuantos días, y en lo mucho que parecía estar cambiando ella misma. En cuatro días, para ser exactos. Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde que entró en aquel ático, y ahora se preparaba para volar a través del océano con su propietario, sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que podía llegar a salir de aquello. Sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó si no habría perdido el juicio. Luego se negó a analizar demasiado a fondo ese pensamiento. Cuando pensaba en ello, le parecía que todo estaba mal.

Pero la hacía sentirse muy bien.

Iba a ir, y no había que darle más vueltas. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que él saliera de su vida aquella tarde para siempre. Jane sentía hacia él la misma clase de atracción irresistible que sentía por las antigüedades. La lógica no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ello.

Su mente repasó a toda velocidad los detalles del último minuto y decidió que tenía que informar a Tom. Probablemente ya estaría enfermo de preocupación y si no tenía noticias de ella durante otro mes, pondría en pie de guerra a todo el departamento de policía. Pero no quería hablar con él por teléfono, ya que Tom le haría demasiadas preguntas; y las respuestas no eran completamente convincentes, ni siquiera para ella.

¡El correo electrónico! Pues claro. Podía enviarle una corta nota a través del ordenador del estudio.

Miró su reloj. Anthony todavía debería tardar al menos una hora en volver. Jane se metió en los tejanos, se pasó una camiseta por la cabeza y corrió escaleras abajo, queriendo terminar con aquello lo antes posible.

¿Qué diría? ¿Qué excusa le podía dar a Tom?

«He conocido al Fantasma Galo y no es exactamente un criminal. De hecho, es el hombre más inteligente, atractivo y fascinante que he conocido jamás y me va a llevar a Escocia con él y me pagará con antigüedades para que le ayude a traducir textos porque piensa que lo han maldecido de alguna manera.»

Oh, sí. Estupendo. Eso viniendo de la mujer que había reprochado una y otra vez a Tom que tuviera tan poco sentido de la ética. Aunque le estuviera diciendo la verdad, él nunca creería algo semejante si procedía de Jane. Ni ella misma lo creía.

Entró en el estudio y su atención se vio brevemente atraída por los objetos que había esparcidos en él. Jane nunca se acostumbraría a que unas reliquias inestimables fueran tratadas con semejante descuido. Cogió un puñado de monedas y las examinó. Dos tenían caballos grabados en ellas. Volviendo a dejar las otras encima del escritorio, Jane estudió las dos monedas con ojos maravillados. Los antiguos celtas continentales habían grabado caballos en sus monedas. Al simbolizar la riqueza y la libertad, los caballos fueron tratados como auténticos tesoros hasta el extremo de ser merecedores de su propia diosa, Epona, conmemorada en tantas inscripciones y estatuas que ninguna otra de las diosas de la Antigüedad podía igualarla en la cantidad de representaciones de ella que habían sobrevivido.

—No —dijo con un bufido—. Es imposible que sean tan antiguas.

Estaban tan poco desgastadas por el uso que parecía como si las hubieran acuñado sólo unos años atrás.

Pero además, reflexionó, a todas las propiedades de él les pasaba aquello. Lo de parecer nuevas, increíblemente nuevas. Parecían lo bastante nuevas como para que ella hubiera llegado a tomar en consideración la posibilidad de que pudieran ser brillantes falsificaciones. Muy pocos objetos sobrevivían al paso de los siglos en un estado tan impecable. Sin disponer de los medios apropiados para autentificarlos, Jane tenía que confiar en su juicio. Y su juicio le decía —por imposible que resultase de creer— que aquellas antigüedades eran genuinas.

Una imagen surgida de la nada cobró forma dentro de la mente de Jane: Anthony, ataviado con todas las galas de la indumentaria escocesa y la melena suelta con unas cuantas trenzas de guerra meciéndose sobre sus sienes, blandía la gran espada que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Aquel hombre exudaba el aura del guerrero celta, como si hubiera sido trasplantado en el tiempo.

—Estás hecha toda una soñadora,Leslie —se riñó a sí misma.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar aquellos pensamientos tan fantasiosos, volvió a dejar las monedas en su montón y concentró su atención en lo que tenía que hacer. Fue hacia el ordenador y golpeó impacientemente el suelo con el pie mientras esperaba a que se iniciara. Dejó el ordenador zumbando y haciendo ruiditos, fue a la sala de estar y contempló el contestador mientras se enrollaba alrededor del dedo un mechón de cabellos rizados todavía húmedos. El teléfono había sonado muchas veces desde que ella bajó el volumen.

Jane lo miró. Había nueve mensajes.

Su mano permaneció suspendida sobre el botón de play durante unos instantes de indecisión. Jane no se sentía nada orgullosa de su proclividad a curiosear, pero pensaba que en lo que hacía referencia a los pecados, tampoco estaba grabada sobre piedra en la lista de los Diez Primeros. Después de todo, una chica tenía derecho a armarse con todo el conocimiento que pudiera, ¿verdad?

No hacerlo sería tan ingenuo como estúpido.

Su dedo descendió lentamente hacia el botón de play . Titubeó, y luego volvió a reanudar el descenso. Entonces el teléfono sonó ruidosamente en el preciso instante en que se disponía a pulsar el botón, arrancándole un chillido. Con el corazón retumbándole dentro del pecho, Jane se batió en retirada hacia el estudio sintiéndose extrañamente culpable y pillada en flagrante delito.

Luego, con un resoplido de exasperación, volvió a salir del estudio y subió el volumen del contestador.

Karen de nuevo. Voz ronroneante y llena de pasión. Puaj. Frunciendo el ceño, Jane bajó el volumen y decidió que realmente prefería no oír todos los mensajes. No necesitaba más recordatorios de que ella sólo era una entre muchas.

Unos momentos después, entró en internet, accedió a su cuenta de Yahoo! y tecleó rápidamente:

 _ **Tom, mi tía Irene (que Dios la perdonara, pero no tenía ninguna tía) enfermó de repente y tuve que partir inmediatamente hacia Kansas. Siento mucho no haber podido contactar contigo antes, pero su estado es grave y no me he movido del hospital. No estoy segura de cuándo regresaré. Puede que sean unas cuantas semanas o más tiempo. Intentaré telefonearte pronto. Jane.**_

Con cuánta limpieza sabía mentir, pensó sintiéndose llena de asombro. Ahora fumaba puros, aceptaba sobornos y mentía. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Anthony MacAndrew, eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Lo releyó varias veces antes de pulsar el botón de «enviar». Todavía estaba contemplando el aviso de «su mensaje ha sido enviado», sintiéndose un poquito asustada por lo que acababa de hacer debido a lo irrevocable que lo hacía parecer todo, cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta.

¡Él ya había regresado!

Pulsó el botón de apagado al tiempo que rezaba para que también cortara la conexión con internet. Aunque no tenía nada de lo que sentirse culpable, prefería eludir una disputa potencial. Especialmente después de que hubiera estado a punto de escuchar sus mensajes. ¡Dios, él habría entrado y la habría pillado haciéndolo! ¡Qué humillante habría sido eso!

Tragando aire con una profunda inspiración, Jane fijó una expresión inocente en su rostro.

—¿Cómo es que ya has vuelto? —llamó mientras salía del estudio.

Entonces dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y se detuvo ante la entrada de la cocina.

Un hombre, vestido con un traje oscuro, estaba de pie en la sala de estar y examinaba los libros esparcidos sobre la mesita de centro. De estatura media, constitución nervuda y cortos cabellos castaños, iba bien vestido y tenía el aire de una persona refinada.

Aparentemente, ella no era la única que entraba a su antojo por la puerta abierta del ático de Anthony. Realmente él debería empezar a cerrarla, pensó. ¿Y si ella todavía hubiera estado en la ducha, o hubiera ido al piso de abajo envuelta en una toalla para encontrarse allí a un desconocido? Se habría llevado un susto de muerte.

El hombre se volvió al oír su exclamación.

—Siento haberla asustado, señora —se disculpó afablemente—¿Está Anthony MacAndrew en casa por casualidad?

Acento británico, notó ella. Y un curioso tatuaje en su cuello. No parecía encajar del todo con el resto de su personalidad. No tenía el aspecto del tipo de hombre al que le van los tatuajes.

—No lo he oído llamar —dijo Jane. No creía que él lo hubiera hecho. Quizá las amistades de Anthony no llamaban a la puerta antes de entrar—. ¿Es usted amigo suyo?

—Sí. Me llamo Giles Jones —dijo él—. ¿Anthony está en casa?

—En este momento no, pero ya le diré que ha venido a verlo. —Lo miró, su curiosidad siempre despierta. Tenía allí a uno de los amigos de Anthony. ¿Qué podía contarle acerca de él?—.¿Son ustedes muy amigos? —preguntó, tratando de sonsacarle algo.

—Sí. —Él sonrió—. ¿Y quién es usted? No puedo creer que él no me haya mencionado a una mujer tan hermosa.

—Soy Jane Leslie.

—Ah, él tiene un gusto exquisito —dijo Giles suavemente.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Gracias.

—¿Adónde ha ido? ¿Tardará mucho en volver? ¿Podría esperarlo?

—Probablemente estará fuera durante cosa de una hora. ¿Quiere que le dé algún mensaje de su parte?

—¿Una hora? —repitió él—. ¿Está segura? Quizá podría esperar; puede que no tarde tanto en volver.

La miró interrogativamente. Jane sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, señor Jones. Fue a traerme unas cosas; dentro de unas horas saldremos para Escocia y…

Se calló al ver cómo el semblante del hombre cambiaba abruptamente.

La sonrisa seductora se había esfumado. La mirada apreciativa se había esfumado.

Para ser reemplazadas por una expresión fría y calculadora. Y—el cerebro de Jane pareció resistirse a procesar ese hecho— de pronto, en su mano había un cuchillo.

Jane sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de absorber aquel extraño giro de los acontecimientos.

Con una sonrisa amenazadora, el hombre fue hacia ella.

—Usted n-no es a-amigo suyo —dijo Jane, todavía tratando de hacerse alguna idea de cuál era la situación.

«Oh, vaya, Leslie. ¿Será el cuchillo lo que le ha delatado? —se reconvino silenciosamente a sí misma—. Cálmate.

Encuentra una maldita arma.» Retrocedió lentamente hacia el interior de la cocina, temerosa de hacer un movimiento súbito.

—Todavía no —fue la extraña réplica del hombre mientras la seguía.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? Si se trata de dinero, él tiene un montón de dinero. Toneladas de dinero. Y le encantará dárselo. Y hay antigüedades —balbuceó. Ya casi había llegado. Tenía que haber un cuchillo en algún lugar sobre la encimera—. Valen una fortuna. Le ayudaré a envolverlas. Aquí hay montones de cosas que se puede llevar. Le prometo que no me interpondré en su camino. Yo sólo…

—No es dinero lo que estoy buscando.

«Oh, Dios.» Una docena de horrendos escenarios, cada uno peor que el anterior, desfilaron a toda velocidad por la mente de Jane. Al fingir que conocía a Anthony, aquel hombre la había manipulado hábilmente para que admitiera por iniciativa propia que estaría sola durante una hora. ¡Qué crédula había sido! «Puedes sacar a la chica de Kansas, pero no puedes sacar a Kansas de la chica», pensó mientras sentía cómo la histeria empezaba a burbujear dentro de ella.

—¡Oh, qué despistada que soy! ¡Me he confundido de hora! Él volverá en cualquier momento…

Una áspera risotada.

—Buen intento.

Cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, Jane retrocedió impulsada por la adrenalina. Frenéticamente, con manos entorpecidas por el miedo, fue cogiendo cosas de la encimera y se las lanzó. El termo del café rebotó en su hombro, esparciendo su contenido por todas partes; la tabla de madera para cortar la carne le dio de lleno en el pecho. Buscando a tientas detrás de ella, Jane cogió una copa de cristal Baccarat tras otra del fregadero y se las tiró a la cabeza. Él esquivó y se agachó, y una copa tras otra hizo explosión contra la pared detrás de él para cubrir el suelo con una lluvia de cristales rotos.

El hombre siseó furiosamente y siguió avanzando hacia ella.

Respirando con jadeos entrecortados y peligrosamente cerca de hiperventilar, Jane buscó más arsenal. Un cazo, un colador, unas llaves, un reloj de cocina, una sartén, botes de especias, más copas. ¡Necesitaba un arma, por Dios! ¡Con todo aquel maldito museo alrededor de ella, tenía que poder echar mano a algún miserable cuchillo! Pero sus pies descalzos resbalaban una y otra vez encima del café mientras trataba de esquivar tanto a su asaltante como los cristales rotos.

Sin atreverse a apartar los ojos de él, buscó a tientas un cajón detrás de ella y hurgó frenéticamente en su interior: paños de cocina.

El siguiente cajón: bolsas de basura y film transparente para envolver. Jane le tiró ambas cajas.

Él avanzó con los cristales crujiendo bajo sus pies, obligándola a retroceder contra la encimera.

Botella de vino. Llena. «Gracias, Dios mío.» Jane la mantuvo oculta detrás de su espalda y se quedó inmóvil.

Él hizo lo que ella había esperado que hiciese. Se le vino encima y Jane estrelló la botella contra su cabeza con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz, empapándolos a ambos con vino lleno de trocitos de cristal.

El hombre la agarró por la cintura mientras se desplomaba y la arrastró consigo en su caída. Jane no pudo resistirse a la nervuda fuerza de sus brazos cuando la obligó a quedar tendida sobre la espalda debajo de él.

Entrevió un destello plateado peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Jane aflojó los músculos durante un momento, justo el tiempo suficiente para hacerle vacilar, y luego fue a por su ingle con la rodilla y a por sus ojos con los pulgares, murmurando un silencioso agradecimiento a Jon Stanton de Kansas, quien le había enseñado los «diez trucos sucios» cuando estuvieron saliendo una temporada en el instituto.

—¡Ay, perra asquerosa!

Cuando él se convulsionó en una reacción refleja, Jane lo golpeó con los puños al mismo tiempo que se debatía en un desesperado esfuerzo por salir de debajo de su peso.

La mano del hombre se cerró sobre su tobillo. Jane cogió un trozo de cristal, sin prestar atención a sus numerosos cortes y lo volvió contra él, siseando y bufando como una gata.

Y cuando lo hubo herido en la mano con que le rodeaba el tobillo, una deliciosa sensación de triunfo se adueñó de ella. Podía estar en el suelo, ensangrentada y llorando, pero no iba a morir sin antes haber peleado con uñas y dientes.

Anthony entró en la antesala. Se preguntó si Jane todavía estaría en la ducha y se permitió una breve visión de ella, gloriosamente desnuda y mojada con toda esa magnífica cabellera cayéndole sobre la espalda. Con la mano encima del picaporte, sonrió y luego torció el gesto cuando oyó un súbito estrépito seguido por maldiciones.

Abrió la puerta y cuando miró dentro, la incredulidad y la conmoción lo dejaron paralizado durante un instante precioso.

Jane —goteando un líquido rojo que la mente de Anthony se negó a aceptar que pudiera ser sangre— estaba de pie en el centro de la sala de estar, vuelta hacia la cocina y de espaldas a Anthony mientras aferraba con ambas manos la espada colgada encima de la chimenea, sollozando y presa de un violento ataque de hipo.

Un hombre salió de la cocina, su mirada asesina fija en Jane y un cuchillo en la mano.

Ninguno de los dos captó la presencia de Anthony.

—Apártate de él, mi pequeña Jane —siseó él.

Utilizó de manera instintiva la Voz del Poder, acompañando la orden con un hechizo druida de compulsión, por si se daba el caso de que ella estuviera demasiado asustada para poder moverse por sí sola.

El hombre se sobresaltó y entonces lo vio, y su rostro mostró conmoción y… algo más, una cosa que Anthony no pudo definir del todo. Una expresión que no tenía ningún sentido para él. ¿Reconocimiento? ¿Un respetuoso temor? La mirada del intruso fue hacia la puerta detrás de Anthony, y luego hacia las puertas abiertas que daban a la terraza mojada por la lluvia. Con un rugido, Anthony inició el acecho. No había necesidad de apresurarse, ya que el hombre no podía ir a ningún sitio. Jane había respondido a su orden y retrocedido hacia la chimenea, donde permanecía inmóvil con la espada firmemente sujeta en sus manos, blanca como un fantasma. Todavía se mantenía en pie. Eso era una buena señal, y además no podía ser que todas aquellas manchas rojas fuesen sangre.

—¿Te encuentras bien, muchacha? —Anthony mantuvo la mirada fija en el intruso. El poder se agitaba dentro de él. Poder muy antiguo, poder que no era suyo, poder sediento de sangre y en el que no se podía confiar, porque lo incitaba a destruir a aquel hombre utilizando arcaicas maldiciones prohibidas. A hacer que muriese con una muerte lo más lenta y horrible posible por haberse atrevido a tocar a su mujer.

Apretando las manos, Anthony luchó por cerrar su mente a aquel poder. Él era un hombre, no un antiguo mal. Era hombre de sobra para ocuparse de aquello por sí solo. Sabía —aunque no sabía cómo lo sabía— que en el caso de que utilizara el poder oscuro que había dentro de él para matar, el hacerlo sellaría su perdición.

Hipo.

—Me parece que sí. —Más sollozos.

—Hijo de perra. Le has hecho daño a mi mujer —gruñó Anthony, avanzando inexorablemente hacia el hombre y obligándolo a salir a la terraza. A cuarenta y tres pisos por encima de la calle.

El intruso miró por encima del hombro el murete que circundaba la terraza, como si calculara la distancia, y luego volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Anthony.

Lo que hizo a continuación fue tan extraño e inesperado que Anthony no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo de detenerlo.

Los ojos ardiéndole con un celo fanático, el hombre bajó la cabeza.

—Así pueda yo servir a los draghar con mi muerte, del modo en que no he sido capaz de hacerlo con mi vida.

Anthony todavía estaba tratando de asimilar el hecho de que había dicho «los draghar» cuando el hombre giró en redondo, se subió al murete y dio el salto del ángel hacia cuarenta y tres pisos de vacío.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Jane, torciendo el gesto.

—Tranquila, muchacha. No es más que un ungüento que acelerará el proceso de curación.

Anthony empezó a extenderlo sobre la miríada de cortes mientras murmuraba hechizos curativos en una antigua lengua que ella no conocía. Una lengua que llevaba tanto tiempo muerta que los estudiosos del siglo de Jane no tenían nombre para ella. El rojo pegajoso en su ropa había resultado ser vino, no sangre. Jane había salido notablemente ilesa después de todo, con cortes en las manos y los pies y unos cuantos arañazos en los brazos, pero sin ninguna herida realmente grave.

—Eh, ya me siento mejor —exclamó.

Anthony la miró, obligándose a contemplar sus ojos y no las deliciosas curvas apenas cubiertas por el delicado sujetador de encaje y las bragas que llevaba. Después de que el hombre hubiera saltado, Anthony había desnudado a Jane con menos miramientos de lo que hubiese querido en un principio, impaciente por saber cuál era la gravedad de sus heridas. Ahora ella estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá, vuelta de cara hacia él y con los piececitos encima de su regazo mientras Anthony se ocupaba de ellos.

—Toma, muchacha.

Cogió el cobertor de lana de cachemira del respaldo del sofá y se lo extendió sobre los hombros, envolviéndola con él de tal manera que la cubriese desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Ella parpadeó muy despacio, como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta del estado de desnudez en que se hallaba, y Anthony supo que su mente todavía se encontraba aturdida por la terrible prueba.

Se obligó a volver a concentrar su atención en los pies de Jane. Los hechizos curativos lo habían llevado todavía más cerca de los límites de su autocontrol. Durante los últimos días había utilizado demasiada magia, y ahora necesitaba un largo espacio de tiempo sin ningún hechizo para recuperarse.

Necesitaba eso, o a ella.

El período más largo que había llegado a pasar sin una mujer, desde la noche en que se volvió oscuro, había sido de dos semanas. Al final de él, se había encontrado en lo alto del múrete de aquella terraza con una botella de whisky en la mano mientras bailaba una jiga escocesa sobre las resbaladizas piedras en plena nevada, dejando que el destino se encargara de escoger hacia qué lado caería primero.

—Me mintió —dijo ella, apartándose de la cara con una mano vendada los cabellos todavía mojados por la ducha—. Dijo que era amigo tuyo y yo le dije que no regresarías hasta dentro de una hora. —Abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Por qué volviste?

—Olvidé la llave, muchacha.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó ella, y pareció otra vez al borde del pánico—¿Y si no te la hubieras olvidado?

—Pero la olvidé. Ahora estás a salvo. —«Nunca volveré a permitir que el peligro llegue a tocarte.»

—No lo conocías, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que, bueno, él dijo eso sólo para averiguar durante cuánto tiempo estarías fuera, ¿no?

—No, muchacha, nunca había visto a ese hombre. —Eso era cierto—. Es justo lo que pensaste: mintió para averiguar cuándo regresaría yo, durante cuánto tiempo estarías sola. Puede que sacara mi nombre de alguna parte. La lista de correos, el listín de teléfonos.

Él no figuraba en ninguno de aquellos sitios. Pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

—¿Y por qué lo dejaron subir los de Seguridad?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo hicieron. Hay modos de esquivar a Seguridad —dijo evasivamente mientras examinaba con la mirada los daños causados por el ataque.

Tendría que poner orden en la cocina antes de que la policía viniera inevitablemente a interrogar a los ocupantes de su lado del edificio. Por suerte, había veintiocho terrazas por debajo de la suya, hasta el piso catorce, y sabía que la policía, con esa respetuosa distancia que se concedía a los ricos en cualquier siglo, dejaría el nivel del ático para el último lugar.

Su mente repasó los detalles a toda velocidad: eliminar toda señal de lucha, guardar los dos últimos tomos, pasar por casa de Jane para recoger su pasaporte, llevar las antigüedades de ella al banco, trasladarlos a los dos hasta el aeropuerto. Anthony se alegró de que fueran a irse aquel mismo día. La había metido en algo que ni siquiera él entendía, y sólo él podía protegerla.

Y la protegería. Ella era la guardiana de su selvar . Ahora la vida de él era su escudo.

«Así pueda yo servir a los draghar…», había dicho el hombre.

Anthony no le encontraba ningún sentido. Se había sorprendido tanto al oír aquellas palabras en labios del hombre que se quedó mirándolo sin entender nada. Ahora Anthony estaba furioso consigo mismo porque, de haberse movido o hablado más deprisa, podría haberle arrancado respuestas al hombre. Al parecer, alguien sabía más que él mismo acerca de sus problemas. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién podía saber en qué se había metido? ¡Ni siquiera Albert lo sabía con certeza! ¿Quién demonios eran los draghar? ¿Y de qué modo los había estado sirviendo aquel hombre?

Si eran, tal como se le había ocurrido pensar antes, alguna escisión de los tuatha dé danaan, y si realmente habían decidido darle caza, ¿por qué hacer daño a una mujer inocente? Y si eran la raza supuestamente inmortal, ¿por qué enviar a un mortal para que obrara su voluntad? No cabía duda de que el hombre había sido un mortal. Anthony lo había visto. Cayó sobre un coche o, mejor dicho, se fundió con el coche.

Mientras limpiaba las heridas de Jane, Anthony la había interrogado minuciosamente acerca del intruso, en parte para mantenerla hablando y evitar así que cayera en un estado de shock . El hombre se había identificado a sí mismo como Giles Jones, aunque Anthony no se hacía ilusiones de que aquél fuera su verdadero nombre. El hombre lo había reconocido de algún modo. Anthony no conocía a Giles Jones, pero Giles Jones sí que lo conocía a él. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado observándolo? Espiándolo. Aguardando el momento de atacar.

Un súbito temor por su hermano y por Candy le oprimió las entrañas. Si él estaba siendo vigilado, ¿lo estaría siendo también Albert? ¿Qué maldición había hecho caer sobre él mismo y su clan?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza mientras rebuscaba entre docenas de preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuestas. Pensar no serviría de nada. Ahora lo necesario era actuar. Tenía que hacer los últimos arreglos y sacarlos a ambos del país, y luego ya podría concentrarse en descubrir quiénes eran los draghar.

Terminó de curar el último corte y alzó la mirada hacia Jane. Ella lo observaba en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, pero el color ya iba volviendo lentamente a su rostro.

—Perdóname, muchacha. Debería haber estado aquí para protegerte —se disculpó con gravedad—. Nunca volverá a suceder.

—La culpa no ha sido tuya. —Dejó escapar una trémula risita—No se te puede considerar responsable de todos los criminales que hay en la ciudad. Era obvio que ese hombre no estaba en sus cabales. Quiero decir que…, Santo Dios, saltó. Se quitó la vida.—Sacudió la cabeza, todavía incapaz de entenderlo—. ¿Dijo algo antes de saltar? Pareció como si lo hiciera.

Ella se encontraba demasiado lejos para haberlo oído.

—Sí, pero no tenía ningún sentido. Estoy seguro de que tienes razón. Lo más probable es que estuviera loco o… —Se encogió de hombros.

—O había tomado drogas —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Tenía unos ojos muy extraños. Como si fuera alguna clase de fanático. Realmente pensé que iba a matarme. —Una pausa, y luego dijo—Luché. No me limité a desplomarme.

Parecía estar tanto asombrada como orgullosa de ello, y Anthony pensó que tenía sobrados motivos para sentirse así. Qué difícil tenía que haber sido para Jane Leslie con lo poquita cosa que era, hacer frente a un hombre mucho más grande que ella, que empuñaba un arma con la intención de matar. Para un hombre de la estatura y la corpulencia de Anthony, por no mencionar su entrenamiento, entrar en combate podía no ser algo demasiado terrible, pero ¿ella? La chica tenía valor.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Jane. Eres una mujer extraordinaria.

Anthony le puso un rizo mojado detrás de la oreja. Estaba empezando a perder la batalla para impedir que su mirada recorriese ávidamente el cuerpo de Jane, sabiendo como sabía que estaba casi desnuda debajo del suave cobertor. Un peculiar calor helado inundaba sus venas. Era oscuro y exigente. Traía consigo una necesidad a la que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ella acabara de sufrir un trauma, una necesidad que se esforzaba por convencerlo de que el sexo la haría sentirse mejor.

Los jirones de su honor no estaban de acuerdo. Pero eran jirones y ahora Anthony necesitaba alejarla de él. Deprisa.

—¿Tus pies están mejor?

Ella los bajó del regazo de él al suelo y luego se levantó del sofá, poniéndolos a prueba.

Anthony se apresuró a mirar por la ventana y apretó los puños para no extender los brazos hacia ella. Sabía que si la tocaba ahora, la tumbaría en el suelo, le separaría las piernas y se metería dentro de ella. Sus pautas mentales estaban cambiando, del modo en que lo hacían cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo sin poseer a una mujer. Se volvían primitivas, animales.

—Sí —dijo ella, con tono de sorpresa—. Sea lo que sea, ese ungüento es asombroso.

—¿Por qué no subes y terminas de recoger tus cosas?

La voz de él sonó pastosa y gutural, incluso a sus propios oídos. Se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la cocina.

—Pero ¿qué hay de la policía? ¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía?

Anthony tardó unos momentos en responder, pero mantuvo la espalda vuelta hacia ella.

—Ya están ahí fuera, muchacha.

«Vete», deseó en un desesperado silencio.

—Pero ¿no deberíamos hablar con ellos?

—Yo me ocuparé de todo, Jane.

Esta vez utilizó un toque de compulsión y le dijo que se olvidara de la policía. Justo la cantidad de magia suficiente para tranquilizarla, para ayudarla a confiar en que él se encargaría de hacer todo lo necesario. Para que luego no se preguntara por qué no se la había interrogado. En lo que hacía referencia a la policía, el hombre no habría caído de la terraza de Anthony, pero Jane no necesitaba saber eso.

Acababa de entrar en la cocina cuando ella apareció junto a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Anthony?

Él se envaró y cerró los ojos. No se volvió. «Dios, muchacha, por favor. No quiero violarte.»

—Eh, date la vuelta —dijo ella, levemente enfadada.

Con los dientes apretados, él se volvió.

—Aunque no lo hayas hecho a propósito, gracias por haberte olvidado la llave de mi apartamento —dijo ella, y luego le tomó el rostro entre sus manecitas, se puso de puntillas y le hizo bajar la cabeza para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios—Probablemente me salvaste la vida.

Él pudo sentir vibrar los músculos en su mandíbula. En todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que separar la rígida presa de sus dientes para poder gruñir un ronco:

—¿Probablemente?

—Eh, yo estaba resistiendo bastante bien —observó ella—. Y ya había llegado a la espada.

Una sonrisa tenue pero llena de descaro y después, gracias al cielo, la vio ir hacia la escalera.

Se detuvo al inicio de ella y miró atrás.

—Ya sé que probablemente no te importa, porque no tardaremos en irnos, pero deberías decirle al encargado del edificio que este ático tiene serios problemas de calefacción. ¿Te importaría subirla un poquito?

Se frotó los brazos a través del cobertor y, sin esperar una respuesta, subió apresuradamente los escalones.

Cinco minutos después, Anthony todavía estaba apoyado en la pared, temblando a causa de la batalla que había estado a punto de perder cuando ella tocó tan inocentemente sus labios con los suyos. Jane lo había besado como si él fuese un hombre honorable, dueño de sí mismo. Que no representaba peligro alguno.

Como si él no fuera el hombre que había estado a punto de tomar su virginidad por la fuerza. Como si él no fuera oscuro y peligroso. En una ocasión, había recurrido a Karen cuando se encontraba casi tan mal como ahora. Había visto el miedo mezclado con la excitación en los ojos de ella cuando la tomó sin ninguna clase de miramientos, sin decir una sola palabra, en la cocina donde la había encontrado. Entonces había sabido que ella percibía aquello en él, la oscuridad. Había sabido que la excitaba.

Pero a Jane no. Ella lo había besado suavemente. Aunque él fuese una bestia.

Trevor observó desde una prudente distancia a Anthony MacAndrew y su acompañante mientras éstos salían del edificio a la Quinta Avenida. La policía había estado presente por todas partes durante horas, llevándose el cuerpo de Giles e interrogando a los testigos, pero a media tarde se habían ido, dejando tras de sí a dos curtidos detectives de hosca mirada.

No sentía pena alguna por Giles; su muerte había sido rápida, y la muerte no era una cosa a la que ellos temieran, ya que la secta druida de los draghar creía en la transmigración del alma. Giles volvería a vivir en algún otro cuerpo, en alguna otra época.

Al igual que los draghar volverían a vivir dentro del cuerpo del escocés, una vez que hubieran tomado plena posesión de él.

Lo que tenía impresionado a Trevor era que aquel hombre hubiera conseguido mantener a raya la transformación hasta el momento. Habida cuenta de lo poderosos que eran los draghar, Anthony MacAndrew tenía que ser insólitamente poderoso por derecho propio.

Pero a Trevor no le cabía duda de que la Profecía se cumpliría tal como había sido prometido. Ningún hombre podía llevar dentro de sí semejante poder y no llegar a utilizarlo. Día a día, los draghar irían infiltrándose un poco más dentro de él hasta que él ya no supiera que estaba siendo transformado. Lo único que necesitaban hacer era provocarlo, espolearlo y acorralarlo. La utilización de la magia oscura para propósitos oscuros lo precipitaría al fondo de un abismo del cual no había escapatoria.

Entonces, los draghar volverían a caminar sobre la faz de la Tierra. Entonces, todo el poder, todo el conocimiento que los tuatha dé danaan les habían robado hacía milenios sería restaurado. Los draghar les enseñarían la Voz del Poder que traía la muerte con una mera palabra, y las maneras secretas de moverse a través del tiempo. Cuando fueran muchos y hubieran llegado a ser fuertes, irían en busca de los tuatha dé danaan y tomarían aquello que ya hacía mucho tiempo debería haber sido suyo. Aquello que los tuatha dé danaan siempre habían negado a los draghar: el secreto de la inmortalidad. La vida eterna, sin necesidad de ningún renacimiento regido por el azar.

Serían dioses.

Trevor estudió con gran atención a la mujer. Era muy bajita, y Trevor se preguntó cómo había sido posible que Giles terminara cayendo desde lo alto de aquella terraza. ¿Habría elegido él ese fin? ¿Habría sido arrojado al vacío por Anthony MacAndrew? Aquella mujercita no podía haberlo hecho. Realmente no era gran cosa, con su poco más de un metro sesenta de estatura.

El escocés se alzaba sobre ella como una torre. A los draghar se les había dado un poderoso recipiente con la robusta forma de un guerrero. Los hombres responderían bien a su autoridad innata. En el mismo instante en que Trevor pensaba eso, notó cómo los transeúntes le abrían paso, apartándose instintivamente de su camino, y él avanzaba a grandes zancadas como si supiese que lo harían. No había ninguna vacilación en aquel hombre, ni la más mínima. Incluso desde aquella distancia, Trevor pudo sentir el poder que emanaba de él.

Cuando el escocés bajó la mirada hacia la mujer, Trevor entornó los ojos.

Una mirada posesiva. Un intenso deseo de proteger en la manera con que escudaba el cuerpo de ella de los transeúntes, sus ojos siempre alerta examinando constantemente los alrededores. Simon no se mostraría nada complacido.

Antes de que Trevor hubiera encontrado su vocación dentro de la orden, se había dedicado a los timos y las estafas, con un considerable éxito, y la regla cardinal de aquella actividad también regía allí: aísla al objetivo; la presa siempre cae con más facilidad cuando se encuentra sola.

Los siguió a una distancia prudencial.

Se detuvieron delante de un banco y Trevor se acercó un poco más, dejó caer unas cuantas monedas y se agachó a recogerlas. Aguzó el oído, para ver si podía llegar a escuchar cualquier conversación.

Y finalmente oyó lo que necesitaba: planeaban volar a Escocia en algún momento de aquel anochecer.

Trevor se unió a una pequeña procesión de peatones y sacó un móvil. Sería muy sencillo hacer que uno de sus hermanos familiarizado con los ordenadores averiguara desde qué aeropuerto y cuándo partirían, y le consiguiera una plaza en el mismo vuelo.

Hablando rápidamente, puso al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos a Simon.

Y las instrucciones de Simon fueron precisamente las que él esperaba.

Unas horas después, Trevor se acomodaba en un asiento situado una docena de filas por detrás de los que ocupaban ellos. Hubiese preferido sentarse más cerca, pero el vuelo no estaba lleno y le preocupaba que el escocés pudiera detectar su presencia.

No había dejado de seguirlos durante toda la tarde y ni una sola vez se le presentó la ocasión de atacar. Los aceros eran el arma preferida de su secta, pues cada derramamiento de sangre era ritual tanto en sí mismo como por lo que representaba, pero Trevor había tenido que abandonar sus armas antes de embarcar. Su corbata habría ido muy bien para estrangular a la mujer, a condición de que hubiera podido estar a solas con ella durante un momento.

Le habría gustado saber qué había sucedido allá en el ático. Algo había alertado a Anthony MacAndrew de que era posible que hubiese otro ataque. Si era descubierto, se suponía que Giles debía hacer que todo pareciese un robo o la obra de un sociópata, lo que encajara mejor con el momento. Pero era evidente que el escocés esperaba que se produjera otro intento. No se había separado de la mujer en ningún momento. Las dos veces que ella fue a los servicios del aeropuerto, él la había acompañado hasta allí, la esperó junto a la entrada y la escoltó de regreso después.

Aquel maldito escocés era un escudo ambulante.

Trevor se dio un masaje en la nuca y suspiró.

Una vez en Escocia restablecería sus contactos, adquiriría armas y tarde o temprano llegaría un momento en que el hombre bajaría la guardia. Aunque sólo fuese durante unos instantes. Unos instantes serían todo lo que necesitaría Trevor.

Continuara...


	40. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

El vuelo desde el aeropuerto JFK hasta Londres sólo iba medio lleno; la intensidad de las luces había sido atenuada para no molestar al pasaje nocturno, los asientos eran cómodos (disponían de una fila entera para ellos solos y habían subido todos los brazos) y Jane se quedó dormida poco después del despegue.

Ahora, removiéndose adormilada, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos del día. Había transcurrido con una increíble celeridad, desde el ataque hasta el hacer el equipaje, ir a su casa para recoger su pasaporte, hacerse con una caja de seguridad en el banco para sus piezas (¡suyas, nada menos!), un apresurado almuerzo-cena y, finalmente, el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto.

No era de extrañar que se hubiera quedado dormida. La noche anterior no había dormido mucho, debido a lo nerviosa y excitada que estaba a causa de la decisión que había tomado de acompañar a Anthony a Escocia. Luego el día había estado lleno de actividad, y la conmoción del ataque, por sí sola, la había dejado casi completamente desprovista de energías. Jane todavía no podía creer que hubiera sucedido; parecía irreal, como si lo hubiera visto en la televisión o le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona. Llevaba casi todo un año viviendo en uno de los barrios de peor reputación de Nueva York y nunca le había sucedido nada malo. Nunca la habían atracado, nunca la habían acosado en el metro y, de hecho, no se había encontrado con ninguna adversidad, así que suponía que quizá su número había salido por fin en la rifa. A menos que, naturalmente, la policía determinara que había habido algún otro mot…

Aquel pensamiento fue escurridiza y abruptamente borrado de su mente.

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco afectada por el hecho de que su atacante se hubiera quitado la vida (y si eso no probaba lo loco que estaba, Jane no sabía qué podría hacerlo), sabía que aquel hombre había tenido la intención de herirla gravemente, si no de matarla. El pragmatismo atemperó su emoción. La simple verdad era que agradecía haber sobrevivido. Sentía que el hombre hubiera estado tan loco como para atacarla y luego saltar desde la terraza, pero aun así se alegraba mucho de estar viva. Era sorprendente cómo el que la vida de uno se viera en peligro lo reducía todo a los aspectos más básicos.

Si Anthony no hubiera regresado —pensarlo la hizo estremecer—ella habría luchado hasta la muerte. Jane estaba descubriendo toda clase de aspectos de su personalidad que no sabía que existieran. Siempre la había preocupado pensar que si alguien la atacara no sabría cómo reaccionar o se limitaría a dejarse paralizar por el miedo. Siempre se había preguntado si en el fondo no sería una cobarde.

Gracias a Dios que no lo era. Y gracias a Dios que Anthony había olvidado la llave.

Qué fácil había sido engañarla. Giles Jones, nada menos. Eso ya hubiese tenido que ponerla sobre aviso. Pero no se le había ocurrido darle mayor importancia porque el aspecto y el comportamiento del hombre no habían podido ser más normales, al principio. Claro que pensándolo bien, había leído en algún sitio que la mayoría de los asesinos en serie tenían el mismo aspecto que el vecino de al lado.

Cuando Anthony había entrado por la puerta, la expresión que apareció en el rostro del hombre no había podido ser más extraña. Jane no conseguía llegar a identificarla del todo…

Con un encogimiento de hombros mental, hizo a un lado todos aquellos sombríos pensamientos. Había sido horrible; nunca en toda su vida había estado tan asustada, pero ya había pasado y ahora miraría hacia delante, no hacia atrás. Dedicarse a pensar en ello haría que volviera a sentirse aterrorizada. Algo inexplicable y espantoso había ocurrido justo antes de que ella se fuese de Nueva York, pero no permitiría que afectara al tiempo que había pasado allí, ni que proyectara una negra sombra sobre su futuro. Aquel hombre estaba muerto, y no le concedería el éxito de hacer que se sintiese aterrada. En veinticuatro años, sólo había sido víctima de un ataque. Jane podía vivir con esas probabilidades. Viviría con ellas, y no permitiría que la asustaran en el futuro. ¿Ir con más cuidado? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Tener miedo? Eso ni soñarlo.

Ahora iba de camino a Escocia, con un hombre que la hacía sentirse más viva que ninguna persona a la que hubiera conocido jamás.

Se preguntó qué impresión le habría causado Anthony al abuelo.

Jane Leslie. Jane… MacAndrew.

«¡Leslie —se reconvino a sí misma al instante—, deja de pensar esas cosas!» No iba a envolverlo todo en un halo de romanticismo. Se lo había prometido a sí misma hacía un rato, mientras estaba sentada en el aeropuerto con él y esperaba a que despegara su vuelo. Anthony se había mostrado de lo más atento, acompañándola hasta los lavabos, llevándola a tomar algo y no separándose ni un solo instante de su lado, pero siempre con esa eterna frialdad suya. Esa irritante reserva, ese tenso encerrarse dentro de sí mismo. No era de extrañar que las mujeres cayeran rendidas ante él; semejante reserva desafiaba a una mujer, la hacía querer ser la que consiguiera llegar al interior de Anthony MacAndrew. Pero Jane no iba a cometer ese error. Hasta donde ella podía ver, era la mujer del momento y nada más que eso. Estaba determinada a mostrar una actitud lo más inteligente posible, a ver aquel viaje como una aventura, a juzgar las cosas meramente por lo que eran y no leer en ellas nada más de lo que había.

Aun así, al abuelo le hubiese gustado… Sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse por unos instantes hacia lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, pero esta vez escogieron una parte menos inquietante. Después de que el hombre hubiera saltado, Anthony la había desnudado a toda prisa, y la expresión en su rostro bastó para acallar cualquier protesta. La rabia contenida a duras penas que emanaba de él le hizo pensar que a su atacante quizá se le había concedido una muerte más misericordiosa con el salto al vacío. Las fuertes manos de Anthony temblaban cuando empezó a curarla. Jane nunca había visto comportarse con tanta delicadeza a alguien tan lleno de furia. Primero usó una esponja para quitarle el vino y luego limpió sus heridas y las vendó, pasando por alto resueltamente su estado de desnudez durante todo el tiempo mientras lo hacía.

Parecía como si cuanto más intensas fueran sus emociones, más rígidamente se controlase. Esa era una hipótesis que Jane sentía curiosidad por examinar más a fondo. Pero ¿por qué la furia?, se preguntó. ¿Porque alguien se había atrevido a irrumpir en su propiedad y lo había puesto todo patas arriba? Una mujer inclinada a ver aspectos románticos en todas las cosas podría haber leído alguna emoción por ella en eso, pero Jane no iba a ser tan estúpida.

Con un suave suspiro, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con que Anthony la estaba observando. Sin decir nada, él siguió mirándola en silencio. Entre las sombras, su rostro de marcadas facciones era impresionante, salvajemente masculino.

Sus ojos.

Jane se perdió en ellos durante un largo instante . Sus ojos eran oscuros como el zafiro mas puro. Y estaban llenos de alguna emoción. Siguió mirando. Algo parecido a la…

¿Desesperación?

Por debajo de la frialdad y la burla, bien escondida bajo toda aquella implacable seducción, ¿sería posible que Anthony MacAndrew tuviera una pena secreta?

«No interpretes las cosas a tu manera, Leslie —se recordó a sí misma—. Lo que estás viendo dice que parece como si ese hombre quisiera besarte, no darte sus hijos.»

«Dios, pero sus hijos serían preciosos», ronroneó una parte de ella que era femenina y primordial. La parte de ella que todavía conservaba la huella biológica de sus tiempos de mujer de las cavernas y se sentía infaliblemente atraída por el guerrero más capaz de protegerla.

Él inclinó su dorada cabeza sobre la de Jane con los ojos iluminados por un extraño destello. «Oh, no cabe duda de que quiere besarme.» Jane sabía que hubiese debido apartarse de él y llamarse estúpida en todos los idiomas que conocía, pero saberlo no ayudaba en nada. Las luces estaban muy bajas, la mayoría de los pasajeros dormían, la atmósfera era íntima y acogedora, y ella quería ser besada. ¿Qué podía haber de malo en un pequeño beso? Además, estaban a bordo de un avión, por el amor del cielo. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la cosa?

Si Jane hubiera conocido de antemano la respuesta a esa pregunta, habría corrido a sentarse al otro lado del pasillo y se habría sellado la boca con cinta adhesiva. No, con precinto para embalar. Varias capas. Quizá también se habría envuelto los muslos con él como medida de precaución adicional.

Apenas los labios de él entraron en contacto con los suyos, una súbita tempestad se agitó dentro de Jane y todo su cuerpo crepitó con la electricidad de los rayos. Él deslizó sus sensuales labios sobre su boca, tomándola con una lentitud que hizo que Jane se sintiera temeraria y llena de necesidad.

La lentitud no era lo que ella quería. Se había permitido un beso, y por Dios que tenía intención de obtenerlo. Un beso de verdad, con todos los aderezos. Labios y lenguas y dientes y montones de suaves suspiros. Con un ruidito de impaciencia, tocó la lengua de Anthony con la suya. La respuesta de él fue instantánea y electrizante, y convirtió su tempestad interior en una tremenda tormenta de calor y deseo. Con un gruñido surgido de lo más profundo de su garganta, Anthony cerró las manos sobre sus cabellos y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento para luego hacer que su lengua penetrara profundamente hasta cortarle la respiración.

El beso que le dio no tenía como objetivo seducir sino marcar a fuego el alma de una mujer, y estaba funcionando. Tan dominante como el hombre, aquel beso era ávido y estaba lleno de exigencias. Llamaba a la Jane secreta que albergaba en su interior un hambre tan profunda como la de él. Anthony era una sombra oscura y seductora que estaba por todas partes alrededor de ella, y Jane se ahogaba en él. En el aroma especiado de aquel hombre vestido de cuero, en el húmedo deslizarse de su lengua, en las fuertes manos que le sujetaban los cabellos. Y Jane no se atrevía a emitir aquel sonido que temblaba dentro de ella. Verse obligada a aceptar semejante beso en el más absoluto de los silencios resultaba insoportablemente erótico.

La cálida lengua de él se adentraba y se retiraba en una descarada imitación del acto sexual, y Jane sintió que empezaba a ponerse húmeda, sólo a causa de su beso. Aquel hombre hacía que una mujer sintiera como si estuviese siendo devorada, engullida en un delicioso lametón tras otro.

Cuando él se detuvo y pasó la yema de su pulgar sobre sus hinchados labios, Jane dejó escapar un suave jadeo y lo miró, sin poder decir palabra. Él escrutó su rostro y quedó claramente complacido con lo que vio en los ojos vidriosos de ella, la evidencia del efecto entorpecedor de la mente que sus besos tenían sobre Jane. Con una risa suave y satisfecha, puso el pulgar encima de los dientes inferiores de Jane y la obligó a abrir la boca todo lo que podía llegar a hacerlo. Después puso las manos sobre los lados de su rostro y la tomó en un beso de boca abierta y lengua profunda. Para robarle el aliento de los pulmones y devolvérselo después. Haciéndole el amor a su boca, haciéndole saber cómo podía hacerle el amor en toda clase de lugares distintos.

Cuando ella empezó a gimotear contra sus labios, él se retiró con un nuevo fuego en los ojos. Levantándole las piernas envueltas en los tejanos, las puso a través de las suyas, colocándola de tal modo que Jane quedó apoyada en la ventanilla para así proporcionarle un mejor acceso.

—Si deseas que pare, muchacha, dilo ahora. No volveré a preguntártelo.

Fue alguna otra mujer la que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza en una rápida negativa, porque Jane sabía que se suponía que ella tenía que decir que sí.

Y ciertamente tuvo que ser alguna otra mujer la que pasó las manos alrededor de la nuca de él, debajo del suave cuero negro de su chaqueta y entre sus cabellos.

Sí, decididamente fue alguna otra mujer la que hizo que aquellas manos bajaran ávidamente por su pecho duro como la roca.

Él las tomó con una de las suyas y las hizo a un lado.

—No me toques, muchacha. Ahora no.

Acalló las protestas de Jane poniéndole un dedo entre los labios. Tocó su lengua, y luego resiguió el contorno de sus labios. Después dejó que ese dedo humedecido bajara lentamente por el cuello y fuera a lo largo de la V del cuello de su suéter, para detenerse finalmente en el valle entre sus pechos. Ella lo contemplaba, fascinada. Anthony era tan increíblemente hermoso, allí en las sombras, con sus labios sensuales entreabiertos y sus ojos entornados por el deseo… Su aliento sobre el sendero de humedad que había dejado era una cálida caricia que jugaba con las terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo que cobraran una vida llameante.

Cuando su oscura mirada se posó en los pechos de Jane, sus pezones se tensaron convirtiéndose en dos duras cimas y sintió que una nueva pesadez le hinchaba los pechos. ¡Dios, aquel hombre era embriagador! Hasta su mirada era potente, porque hacía crepitar su piel con un frenético anhelo de que hubiera algo más. Pensar en su húmeda y cálida boca bastaba para hacer que Jane enloqueciera de deseo.

Con una nueva mirada tan cargada de promesa sexual que la dejó sin aliento, él tiró de la manta que la cubría y se la subió desde la cintura hasta el cuello. Luego metió las manos debajo de la manta, y la cabeza de Jane cayó flácidamente hacia atrás para quedar apoyada en la ventanilla al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban con un rápido aleteo. Debería detenerlo. Y lo haría. Pronto. Realmente pronto.

—Abre los ojos, muchacha. Quiero ver cómo me miras cuando te toco.

Una orden llena de dulzura, pero orden a pesar de todo.

Los párpados de Jane se elevaron lánguidamente. Sentía como si él estuviera absorbiendo su voluntad con las caricias, dejándola sin fuerzas y volviéndola completamente vulnerable a sus exigencias.

Anthony metió las manos debajo de su suéter, le abrió impacientemente el sujetador y dejó al descubierto sus pechos para luego cubrirlos con sus palmas. «Oh, sí», pensó ella. Aquello era lo que había estado deseando desde el momento en que lo vio. Estar desnuda con él, sentir cómo marcaba a fuego su piel desnuda con el calor de sus grandes manos. Jane había empezado a derretirse y toda ella se convertía en un charco de suave calor femenino recogido por las manos de un maestro, y no era capaz de reunir suficiente fuerza de voluntad para que eso le importara. Anthony le tomó los pechos en las manos y amasó, acarició y tiró suavemente de los pezones entre sus dedos. Con el calor de su aliento sobre su piel, movió la punta de la lengua cuello arriba y luego pasó la boca por encima de su mentón, hasta sus labios, tomándola en un beso devastador al mismo tiempo que cerraba los dedos sobre sus pezones para pellizcárselos ligeramente. Después continuó bombardeando sus sentidos con aquel implacable ataque hasta que ella no pudo evitar arquear las caderas por encima del asiento.

De pronto él interrumpió el beso y se apartó, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula rígidamente apretada. Un suspiro ahogado siseó entre sus dientes. La visión de Anthony luchando por no perder el control, la prueba del efecto que ella tenía sobre él, hizo que una descarga de primitiva emoción erótica recorriese todo el cuerpo de Jane. La visión de él tan excitado que sufría iba más allá de la mera excitación. Tuvo el mismo efecto sobre el deseo que ella sentía por él que la gasolina derramada encima de una llama.

Debería hacer que parase. Era completamente incapaz de hacerlo.

Entonces él abrió los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron y Jane supo que él sabía con toda exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo ella. Se sentía perdida. Al borde del abismo. Suspendida en el vacío. Presa de una terrible necesidad. El puso la boca en ángulo sobre la suya y aspiró su lengua.

Un diminuto espasmo convulsivo empezó a temblar dentro de Jane, y con él llegó el tenue recuerdo de dónde se encontraban: ¡dentro de un avión, con casi un centenar de personas alrededor de ellos!

Dios, ¿y si se corría?

Dios, ¿y si gritaba cuando se corriese?

—P-para… —jadeó contra los labios de él.

—Demasiado tarde, muchacha.

Su mano la cubrió íntimamente entre las piernas; a través de sus tejanos, el canto de la palma se apretó contra la uve que había entre sus muslos, y Jane casi gritó ante el exquisito placer de sentir el contacto de él precisamente allí, donde se hallaba tan vacía y tan anhelante. Respirando entrecortadamente, él movió su mano en un ritmo perfecto, encontró expertamente el clítoris de Jane a través de la tela de sus tejanos y utilizó la protuberancia de la costura interior para crear la fricción perfecta contra ella. ¡Oh, aquel hombre sabía cómo tocar a una mujer!

—Déjate ir, muchacha. Dámelo ahora.

Su ronco gruñido arrastró a Jane en una rápida caída desde el borde del abismo.

El ruido que habría podido escapar de ella entonces, si él no hubiera apretado su boca contra la suya, la habría avergonzado a perpetuidad. Podría haber despertado a todo el dichoso avión. Jane imaginó que podría haber llegado a causar turbulencias.

Con sus gritos ahogados de aquella manera, Jane hizo explosión. Desvalida, llena de lujuria, completamente perdida con una de las grandes manos de él sobre sus pechos y la otra entre sus piernas, experimentó una fusión completa y se estremeció contra él mientras tensaba las piernas alrededor de su mano.

Él tomó sus gritos con su lengua profundamente introducida en la boca de Jane, acallándola salvo por un minúsculo gimoteo.

El placer era devastador. Creció y creció hasta llegar al apogeo y se rompió en un millar de fragmentos rielantes dentro de ella. Todo el cuerpo de Jane se estremeció; si hubiera sido capaz de emitir un sonido, posiblemente hubiese hecho lo que tanto temía y se habría puesto a gritar.

Pero él tomó todo aquel sonido con su lengua caliente y devoradora, metiéndola tan dentro de la boca de Jane que le robó el aliento. Sabía con toda exactitud cómo había que tocarla para hacer que el placer siguiera llegando, con su mano moviéndose implacable entre las piernas de Jane sin quedarse quieta ni por un segundo y, cuando su primer orgasmo ya empezaba a amainar, de pronto pasó por una especie de tartamudeo y se convirtió en un segundo orgasmo que la mandó directamente de vuelta a la fusión.

Él la besó mientras los últimos temblores residuales recorrían todo su cuerpo, al principio con besos llenos de exigencia que luego fueron convirtiéndose en besos más lentos y suaves conforme se disipaban los temblores. Jane se aferraba a él, incapaz de moverse. Y aunque acababa de experimentar un doble clímax simplemente prodigioso, estaba caliente, mojada y seguía sintiendo un terrible anhelo. Había sido saciada, y sin embargo en ningún modo había sido saciada sino quizá sólo, al fin y completamente, despertada.

Irrevocablemente despertada.

«Oh, Dios, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? ¡Este hombre es adictivo!»

Se quedaron así durante un largo instante, frente contra frente mientras ambos respiraban con jadeos entrecortados. Luego, después de una última caricia, él apartó su mano.

Permaneció inmóvil durante unos momentos y luego ella oyó una brusca inspiración y un gemido torturado cuando él bajó la mano y se puso algo en el lugar donde debía estar.

Jane apretó las manos, cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en aquella parte de sí mismo que Anthony acababa de tocar. Aquella parte que había podido entrever cuando él dejó caer su toalla, justo lo suficiente para alimentar la insaciable curiosidad de ella.

No era de extrañar que Karen dijera que se estaba muriendo sin él.

Jane no podía permitir que algo semejante volviera a ocurrir. Si permitía que aquel día llegara a haber aunque sólo fuese un beso más, se encontraría en la cama de Anthony. Él era demasiado sexy; ella ya estaba demasiado prendada de él, y una vez en su cama, sus defensas se desmoronarían y se perdería a sí misma.

«¿Por qué no te limitas a tirar tu corazón por la ventanilla del avión, Leslie? —le preguntó una irritada vocecita interior—Tendrías aproximadamente las mismas posibilidades de tomar tierra entera.»

Anthony MacAndrew era demasiado hombre para ella. Jane había pasado a encontrarse en la situación de una jugadora de cuarta categoría que, provista de un viejo guante de segunda mano, tratara de jugar al béisbol con los profesionales. Una sola pelota bien lanzada bastaría para dejarla sentada en el suelo, y a partir de ese momento el partido seguiría su curso sin ella.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Ambos se quedaron sentados en las tenues sombras del avión y trataron de recuperar el control de sí mismos.

Y de pronto Jane se encontró temiendo que quizá nunca conseguiría hacer salir a Anthony de su vida.

Ella había vuelto a quedarse dormida, y Anthony repasaba el tercer Libro de Manannán.

O trataba de hacerlo.

Se estaba concentrando todo lo que puede esperarse que llegue a hacerlo un hombre cuando es presa de una aguda agonía sexual.

Es decir, nada.

Seguía viendo el rostro sonrojado de Jane: sus labios hinchados a causa de los besos de él, la piel alrededor de su boca un poco irritada por la quemadura de la sombra de su barba, sus ojos velados por la atractiva somnolencia del deseo mientras llegaba a la cima de su placer femenino y se estremecía contra él. Dos veces. Aferrándose a él como si… lo necesitara. Él había sostenido sus opulentos senos en sus manos. La había tocado entre los muslos.

Sentía una necesidad tan desesperada de ella que había estado a punto de lanzar un hechizo druida para nublar las mentes de los pasajeros y así poder llevarla tan lejos como ella quisiera. Había llegado a pensar en irse con ella al servicio. Sólo su doncellez lo había detenido. No derramaría la sangre virginal de Jane como habría hecho un bárbaro, dentro de una minúscula habitación con paredes de cartón.

Ella habría ido todavía más lejos, en el caso de que él hubiera insistido. Habría permitido que la mano de él entrara en sus bragas, pero si hubiera llegado hasta ese punto, ya no habría habido forma humana de detenerse. Por eso él había mantenido su mano prudentemente fuera de los pantalones de ella y se había conformado con que sólo uno de los dos llegara a la cima del placer.

Nunca había llegado a sentir un deseo tan intenso. Acostarse con una mujer ponía remedio a los peores efectos de su malestar, pero tendía a dejarlo extrañamente lleno de anhelo. Tocar a Jane le había hecho pensar que quizás existiera alguna satisfacción que él nunca había llegado a alcanzar.

Mientras tanto, la tenía tan dura como una roca y lo estaba pasando fatal.

Con todo, pensó, suponía que no podía considerarse estafado, porque aunque ahora padecía una auténtica agonía de necesidad sexual, la intimidad que acababan de compartir había aplacado la furia que ardía dentro de él. Allí donde antes, en el ático, había temido lo que pudiera llegar a hacer, los besos de Jane le habían devuelto un cierto control de sí mismo. No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para seguir funcionando.

En el pasado, siempre había necesitado completar el acto sexual para obtener un respiro, pero con Jane no había sido así. El mero hecho de besarla, tocarla y llevarla a la cima del placer lo había calmado y le había aclarado un poco la mente. Anthony no pretendía entender el cómo o el porqué de ello. Había funcionado.

Aceptaría eso, el hecho de que Jane lo convertía en un manojo de nervios pero también preservaba una cierta medida de cordura dentro de él. Qué inmensa merced serían sus besos en tierra escocesa.

Ay, aquella mujer era algo que él necesitaba. Sus instintos no se habían equivocado cuando dijeron «mía».

Y eso dio inicio a toda una nueva serie de pensamientos posesivos. Eran unos pensamientos acerca de los que él no podía hacer nada por el momento, así que se dedicó a respirar con lentas y profundas inspiraciones y obligó a sus pensamientos a que se centraran en lo que realmente debía preocuparlo.

Lo que no tardaría en suceder iba a requerir toda su inteligencia y su fuerza de voluntad. Cuando estuviera en Escocia, sabía que los cambios volverían a acelerarse. Cambios que debía encontrar una manera de detener.

Y para hacerlo, tenía que comparecer ante su hermano.

«Albert, soy yo, Anthony, y siento haberte mentido, pero me he vuelto oscuro y necesito usar la biblioteca.»

Sí, eso sería muy bien recibido.

«Albert, he fracasado. Rompí mi juramento y deberías matarme.»

No, eso no, todavía no.

«Ay, hermano, ayúdame.»

¿Lo haría él?

«¡Por todos los diablos, deberías haberlo dejado morir!», le había gritado su padre cuando, allá en el siglo XVI, Anthony consiguió llegar a reunir el valor necesario para confiarle lo que había hecho. «¿Cómo?

¿Cómo podía hacer eso?», había gritado Anthony a su vez.

«Al salvarlo a él te destruiste a ti mismo. Ahora he perdido a mis dos hijos: ¡uno a manos del futuro, otro a manos de las artes negras!»

«Todavía no», había protestado Anthony.

Pero la mirada que vio en los ojos de su padre… Sí, esa mirada le había dicho que él creía que no había esperanza. Horrorizado, Anthony huyó a través de las piedras, determinado a encontrar una manera de salvarse.

Y ahora había vuelto al punto de partida, porque regresaba para pedir ayuda a su clan. Detestaba tener que hacerlo. Anthony no había pedido ayuda ni una sola vez en toda su vida. Esa no era su manera de hacer las cosas.

Con una brusca exhalación, aceptó el escocés que le había pedido a la auxiliar de vuelo y lo apuró de un solo trago. Mientras el calor hacía explosión dentro de él, la opresión que sentía en el pecho primero se intensificó y luego cedió. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Con Candy tal vez? Ella podía obrar sus milagros femeninos con su hermano. Bien sabía Dios que Candy había sido un auténtico milagro para Albert.

Se puso a reflexionar en distintas maneras de abordar a su hermano, pero no podía soportar pensar en eso, así que se obligó a volver a concentrar la atención en el texto, porque necesitaba algo tangible sobre lo que trabajar.

Una hora después, cuando estaban a punto de tomar tierra, Anthony se quedó inmóvil con la mano suspendida encima de su cuaderno. Por fin había encontrado algo de valor. Era la única mención que había descubierto hasta el momento acerca de la fatídica guerra que tuvo lugar después de que los tuatha dé danaan se hubieran ido. Reducida a un breve párrafo, hablaba de trece druidas desterrados (¡así que ése era el número de los que había dentro de él!) y del espantoso castigo que habían sufrido. Aunque el párrafo no iba más allá de eso, debajo de él había una anotación que remitía al quinto Libro de Manannán, tal como había sospechado Dageus.

Y si la memoria no lo engañaba, el quinto volumen estaba en la biblioteca de los Andrew.

Jane murmuró en sueños y el sonido volvió a atraer su mirada hacia ella. Oírla le recordó que alguien había intentado matarla… a causa de él.

Miró su mano vendada y sintió cómo un intenso deseo de protegerla se extendía por todo su ser. No permitiría que nada volviera a hacerle daño.

Anthony necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba deprisa.

Continuara...


	41. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39**

Por segunda vez en dos días, Jane tuvo la extraña e irritante experiencia de ir con Anthony MacAndrew por una calle llena de gente. La primera vez había sido en Manhattan el día anterior, y allí había ocurrido lo mismo.

Los hombres se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

No porque él se mostrara descortés o caminara por la acera apartando a los demás como si no hubiera nadie más en ella. Al contrario, se movía con la esbelta gracia de un tigre. Con paso rápido y seguro de sí mismo, quizás un poquito depredatorio. Y los hombres daban un rodeo de manera instintiva, apartándose de su camino para hacerle sitio.

Con las mujeres, en cambio, ya era otra cosa. Ellas eran la parte irritante. En Nueva York reaccionaban del mismo modo, pero allí eso no había molestado tanto a Jane. Se hacían a un lado, pero por muy poco, como incapaces de resistir la tentación de rozarlo, y sus cabezas se volvían dos, tres veces. Una mujer había apretado desvergonzadamente sus senos contra el brazo de Anthony cuando pasó junto a él. Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que Jane lanzó una mirada de indignación por encima del hombro, sólo para encontrarse con que algunas mujeres no le quitaban los ojos de encima al trasero de Anthony. Ella podía ser bajita pero, maldición, no era invisible y además caminaba junto a él, con el brazo de Anthony rodeándola y su mano apoyada en su hombro.

Eso no quería decir que él reparase en toda aquella agitación. Anthony no parecía darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre las mujeres. Probablemente estaba tan acostumbrado a él que ya no le prestaba ninguna atención.

A Jane le habría gustado poder compartir ese no enterarse, porque ver cómo tantas mujeres lo contemplaban con miradas hambrientas había empezado a ponerla de muy mal humor. Lanzó no pocas miradas de enfado tras ellas.

La intensa intimidad que habían compartido en el avión despertaba sensaciones peligrosamente románticas en su interior.

«Afróntalo, Leslie. No eres la clase de chica que puede llegar a la intimidad física con un hombre sin involucrarse emocionalmente con él. Tus circuitos emocionales simplemente no funcionan así.»

«No me digas», pensó con enfado.

Estaba experimentando sentimientos territoriales. Eran unos sentimientos que no podía permitirse, porque ciertamente él no evidenciaba ninguna clase de sentimiento territorial acerca de ella. Afortunadamente, mientras veía cómo lo miraban las mujeres, la irritación no dejaba lugar a emociones más delicadas. Jane se dedicó a saborear la ira, prefiriéndola a tener que verse enredada en emociones inciertas. La ira era refrescantemente tangible.

En cuanto bajaron del avión en Inverness él había vuelto a mostrarse frío y distante. Parecía preocupado, como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer y sólo pudiera pensar en ellas. Recogió su equipaje y fue rápidamente a la agencia de alquiler de coches. Ella tuvo que repetirle tres veces su petición de que hiciera un alto en Inverness para tomar el café que necesitaba desesperadamente después de haber estado viajando durante quince horas. Se negaba a conocer a la familia de Anthony en pleno síndrome de abstinencia de cafeína.

Después de haber perdido tan completamente el control de sí misma en el avión, le dolía que él se mostrara tan distante. La había besado hasta dejarla sumida en el estupor, le había dado el primer clímax de su vida, y luego se había retirado de todas las maneras posibles. Debería haberlo sabido, pensó con abatimiento. «¿Qué esperabas, Ledlie? ¿Una declaración íntima sólo porque tú has permitido que él te toque íntimamente?»

Maldición, ella ya sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así. En lo que concernía a los hombres, lo uno no tenía por qué llevar aparejado lo otro.

Cuando entraron en el Gilly's Coffee House, Jane se quedó de pie junto a él en el mostrador mientras Anthony pedía, y se dedicó a contemplar su perfil. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, qué sería lo que había alterado tan completamente su estado de ánimo. Aquel hombre pasaba como si tal cosa del calor al frío. «Esa es una buena comparación —pensó—. O me escaldará o me dejará helada, y en ambos casos me dolerá.»

Bueno, pues no sería ella la que hiciese el primer movimiento. Si él quería mantenerse reservado y profesional, ella también podía hacerlo. Después de todo, él no había dicho: «Ven conmigo a Escocia y lleguemos a conocernos el uno al otro». Lo que había dicho era: «Ven conmigo a Escocia para ayudarme a traducir textos. Oh, y también intentaré seducirte».

¿Cuántas veces lo habría telefoneado Karen? ¿Habían sido suyos todos y cada uno de esos nueve mensajes? Pensarlo la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. No soportaría ser la clase de mujer que se desvive por un hombre al cual no puede tener.

Se cruzó de brazos y clavó la mirada en el menú que había detrás del mostrador.

—Yo siempre te deseo, mi pequeña Jane —murmuró él súbitamente en voz baja, sólo para los oídos de ella—. No hay ni un solo momento en el que no lo haga.

Jane frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era aquel hombre, un lector de pensamientos? ¡Oh, maldito fuese! Arqueando una ceja, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entornó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo estuviera pensando nada ni remotamente parecido a eso? ¿O es que acaso piensas que me dedico a estar sentada sin tener nada mejor que hacer que pensar en ti?

—No, por supuesto que no. Sólo se me ha ocurrido pensar que debería decirte que aunque mi mente parezca estar muy lejos de aquí, en el caso de que desees mis atenciones, sólo tienes que decirlo.

—Me encuentro perfectamente. Sólo quiero un poco de café.

—Quizá preferirías pasar esta noche conmigo en algún hostal, en vez de ir directamente a casa de mi hermano —sugirió él con una sonrisa seductora.

El fruncimiento de ceño de Jane se volvió más marcado.

—¿Una noche no es suficiente? —bromeó él, aunque sus ojos eran distantes—. ¿Estarás deseando quizás una semana, mi codiciosa muchacha?

—No te tengas en tan alta estima, MacAndrew —masculló ella—Aunque las mujeres de por aquí… —extendió una mano hacia la calle— así parecen pensarlo, lamento tener que comunicarte que el mundo no gira en torno a ti.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Anthony se dilataron y luego inhaló bruscamente cuando reconoció la emoción que había en ella. Celos. Había estado viendo cómo lo miraban otras mujeres (sí, él se había dado cuenta, de una manera periférica) y eso la irritaba. El hecho de que el deseo que le inspiraba fuese lo bastante intenso como para hacerle sentir celos hizo que él se sintiera salvajemente posesivo. Su seducción estaba funcionando. Jane empezaba a sentirse cada vez más unida a él. Abruptamente, la puso delante de él en el mostrador y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. La mantuvo allí mientras les tomaban el pedido, deseoso de poder sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Al principio ella se mantuvo rígida, pero luego la tensión fue abandonando lentamente su delicada silueta llena de curvas.

Cuando ella se inclinó hacia delante para coger su café con leche y su bollo, él se apretó contra ella desde atrás, rozándole deliberadamente el trasero con su dura erección para que supiera cómo de presente estaba siempre en sus pensamientos.

Sonrió cuando a ella casi se le cayó el café con leche.

—Te habría invitado a otro —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros cuando ella lo miró por encima del hombro, al tiempo que se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño.

De hecho, le habría comprado el local entero si ella hubiese mostrado el más mínimo deseo de tenerlo.

—Eres incorregible —siseó ella—. Y sólo para que lo sepas, lo que ocurrió en el avión no va a volver a ocurrir —le informó, antes de dar media vuelta y echar a andar hacia el coche alquilado.

Los ojos de él destellaron peligrosamente. ¿Pensaría aquella muchacha que podía compartir semejantes intimidades con él y rescindirlas después?

Oh, nada de eso. Anthony MacAndrew nunca se echaba atrás. Ella no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Conforme se aproximaban a su destino, Anthony se mantuvo cada vez más callado. Después de una larga deliberación consigo mismo, había decidido que lo mejor sería presentarse ante la puerta de Albert sin ser anunciado, esperar que Candy respondiera a la llamada, y luego aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo fuera lo mejor posible.

Miró a Jane y recordó que no había hecho aquel viaje solo. Incluso con ella a su lado, había pensado media docena de veces en dar media vuelta. De haber estado solo, primero habría probado con los museos y habría pospuesto indefinidamente el momento, diciéndose toda clase de mentiras cuando la pura y simple verdad era que no quería tener que comparecer ante Albert. Pero de algún modo, con Jane a su lado, aquello ya no parecía tan imposible.

La irritación inicial de ella parecía haberse disipado o, con lo menuda que era, simplemente quizá no había espacio suficiente en su interior para contener irritación al mismo tiempo que una intensa curiosidad. Tomaba sorbos de su café con leche y miraba por la ventanilla, señalando y haciendo una pregunta tras otra. ¿Qué era aquella ruina? ¿Cuándo empezaba el verano? ¿Cuándo florecía el brezo? ¿Realmente había martas cibelinas, y podría ver una? ¿Se las podía acariciar? ¿Mordían? ¿Podrían ir a los museos mientras estuvieran allí? ¿Y qué tal era Glengarry? ¿A qué distancia quedaba?

Él iba respondiendo distraídamente, pero ella estaba tan prendada del paisaje que no había parecido notar su falta de atención. Anthony no había dudado ni por un solo instante que Jane se enamoraría de su tierra. Su entusiasmo hizo que se acordara de un tiempo —parecía como si hubiese transcurrido toda una vida desde entonces— en el que él también había contemplado el mundo con ojos llenos de asombro.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella, y sus pensamientos volvieron a la inminente confrontación.

No había visto a Albert —despierto, es decir— en cuatro años, un mes y doce días. Desde la noche en que Albert fue sumido en un sueño encantado para que durmiera durante cinco siglos. Habían pasado ese último día juntos, tratando de introducir toda una vida en él.

Hermanos gemelos y los mejores amigos del mundo desde su primer aliento, con sólo tres minutos de intervalo, aquella noche se habían despedido. Para siempre. Albert había ido a dormir en la torre, esa misma torre junto a la que Anthony tenía que pasar una docena de veces al día. Al principio, cada mañana dirigía a su hermano un sardónico «buenos días», pero eso enseguida se había vuelto demasiado doloroso.

Antes de que Albert se fuera a la torre, él y Anthony habían trabajado juntos en los planos de un nuevo castillo que sería el hogar de Albert y Candy en el futuro. Después de que Albert hubiera ido a dormir, Anthony había invertido todas sus energías en la construcción de la estructura, dirigiendo a centenares de trabajadores, asegurándose de que todo era perfecto, trabajando codo a codo con los hombres.

Y mientras estaba tan absorto en la edificación del castillo, fue siendo consciente de la presencia de un inquietante vacío que no paraba de crecer dentro de él.

El castillo había empezado a consumirlo. Un hombre no podía trabajar día tras día durante tres largos años y no perder una parte de sí mismo entregándola no meramente al acto de crear, sino a la misma creación. Las habitaciones vacías que aguardaban ser llenadas eran la promesa de una familia y un amor. La promesa de un futuro que Anthony nunca había sido capaz de imaginar para sí mismo.

Cuando Albert murió, Anthony fue al castillo y pasó horas y más horas de pie ante él, contemplando su oscura y silenciosa silueta contra el cielo que iba oscureciéndose.

Había imaginado a Candy en el futuro, esperando. Y Albert nunca llegaba. Candy viviría sola. Pauna le había dicho que estaba embarazada, aunque Candy todavía no se había dado cuenta de ello, lo cual quería decir que criaría a sus hijos sola.

Anthony imaginó lo que sería que ninguna vela ardiera nunca detrás de aquellas ventanas, que ningún niño subiera y bajara por aquellas escaleras.

Y finalmente todos los lugares vacíos que había dentro de él fueron llenados; no con cosas buenas, sino con angustia, furia y desafío. Anthony había alzado su puño hacia los cielos para maldecirlos con voz llena de furia. Había cuestionado todo aquello en lo que se le había enseñado a creer.

Y cuando llegó aquel amanecer neblinoso surcado de vetas carmesíes, sólo había habido una cosa de la que estuviese seguro: el castillo que había construido sería habitado por su hermano y su familia.

Todo lo que no fuese eso era simplemente inaceptable. Y si las leyendas eran ciertas, si el precio era perder su propia oportunidad en la vida, lo consideraba digno de ser pagado. Ya no tenía mucho más que perder.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jane.

Anthony dio un respingo al comprender que debía de llevar varios minutos detenido ante una señal de stop. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se apresuró a hacer desaparecer todos aquellos tristes recuerdos.

—Sí. —Hizo una pausa para sopesar cuáles serían sus próximas palabras—. Muchacha, llevo algún tiempo sin ver a Albert.

No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Albert. Se preguntó si su hermano sabría, con sólo mirarlo, que él se había vuelto oscuro. El vínculo propio de los gemelos que existía entre ellos era muy fuerte. «Sí, utilicé las piedras, pero las leyendas estaban equivocadas. No había ninguna fuerza oscura en el lugar intermedio. Me encuentro perfectamente. Es sólo que este siglo es una auténtica maravilla y he estado explorando un poco. No tardaré en volver a casa.» Esa era la mentira que Anthony le había estado repitiendo a su hermano desde el día en que cometió el error de telefonearle, incapaz de resistir la tentación de oír la voz de Albert, para poder convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba vivo y bien en el siglo XXI.

«Anthony, sea lo que sea puedes contármelo», había dicho Albert.

«No hay nada que contar. Todo era un mito.» Mentira sobre mentira.

Luego empezaron las llamadas regulares de Albert para preguntarle cuándo volvería a casa. Ya hacía meses que Anthony había dejado de responder al teléfono.

—Así que esto es una reunión.

—En cierto modo.

Si Albert le decía que se fuese, llevaría a Jane a los museos. Encontraría otra manera. Estaba bastante seguro de que su hermano no lo atacaría. Si no hubiera ido a casa, si hubiera hecho que fuese Albert el que tuviera que ir tras él, eso muy bien podría haber llegado a ocurrir. Pero esperaba que Albert entendiera su regreso como lo que era: una petición de ayuda.

Jane lo miró con una intensa fijeza. Él pudo sentir su mirada, a pesar de que se mantenía de perfil.

—¿Tú y tu hermano habéis discutido por algo? —preguntó dulcemente.

—En cierto modo.

Soltó el freno y reanudó el viaje, dirigiéndole una mirada helada para que dejara correr el tema.

Unos instantes después, ella deslizó su manecita en la suya.

Anthony se tensó, sorprendido por el gesto. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres tomaran muchas partes de él, ninguna de las cuales era su mano.

La miró, pero ella mantenía los ojos dirigidos hacia delante. Aun así su mano estaba en la de él.

Anthony cerró los dedos antes de que ella pudiera apartar los suyos. La manecita de Jane quedó casi engullida por la de él. Para Anthony aquello significaba más que los besos, todavía más que los juegos eróticos en la cama. Cuando las mujeres lo buscaban para el sexo, era para el placer de ellas. Pero la manecita de Jane había sido entregada sin tomar nada a cambio.

Adam Black contemplaba cómo el automóvil subía por los tortuosos caminos que se adentraban en las montañas de los Andrew. Aunque su reina había promulgado hacía mucho tiempo un edicto ordenando a todos los tuatha dé danaan que se mantuvieran a un mínimo de mil leguas de distancia de los Andrew, Adam había decidido que dado que la violación del Pacto había corrido a cargo de los Andrew, los viejos edictos ya no eran de aplicación.

Él sabía por qué su reina había promulgado aquel edicto. Los Andrew, que habían comprometido sus vidas y las de todas sus generaciones futuras con la labor de mantener en vigor El Pacto, debían quedar libres de cualquier clase de interferencia por parte de los tuatha dé danaan, porque su reina había sabido, incluso entonces, que entre su raza había algunos a los que no gustaba El Pacto. Que no querían abandonar el reino mortal. Que se habían mostrado a favor de imponer su dominio a la raza humana. Que hubieran podido tratar de inducir a un Andrew a que rompiera El Pacto.

Por eso desde el día en que había sido sellado El Pacto, ni un solo Andrew había llegado aunque sólo fuese a entrever a uno de sus antiguos benefactores.

Adam sospechaba que eso podía haber sido un error. Porque, aunque los Andrew habían cumplido fielmente con sus obligaciones, al cabo de más de cuatro mil años habían olvidado cuál era su propósito. Ya ni siquiera creían en los tuatha dé danaan, y tampoco guardaban memoria alguna de los detalles de la fatídica batalla que había cambiado el curso de sus vidas. Su antigua historia había pasado a no ser más que una serie de vagos mitos para ellos.

Si bien en Yule, Beltane, Samhain y Lughnassadh todavía llevaban a cabo los ritos que mantenían la solidez de los muros entre sus mundos, los Andrew ya no se acordaban de cuál era el propósito de aquellos ritos. Quizás una generación se había descuidado a la hora de transmitir a la siguiente la tradición oral en toda su plenitud. Quizás el anciano del clan había muerto antes de haber podido impartir todos los secretos. Quizás algunos textos antiguos no habían sido vueltos a copiar con la debida fidelidad antes de que el tiempo los hubiera desintegrado. ¿Quién podía saberlo? Una cosa que Adam sí sabía era que los mortales siempre parecían olvidar su historia. Aquellos días que tan sagrados eran para El Pacto ahora eran vistos como poco más que días festivos.

Soltó un bufido mientras veía cómo el coche coronaba la colina. Los humanos ni siquiera podían llegar a aclararse con su propia historia religiosa, que se remontaba a sólo dos milenios. No era de extrañar que su historia con la raza de Adam hubiera llegado a quedar oscurecida hasta tal punto por el transcurso del tiempo.

«Bien —pensó desde su puesto de observación en lo alto de una colina—, así que el druida más oscuro ha regresado a casa, trayendo consigo todo el mal resucitado de los draghar. Fascinante.» Se preguntó qué opinaría su reina de ello.

Él no tenía ningún plan que contarle.

Después de todo, en opinión de Adam, era ella la que tenía la culpa de que los draghar hubieran estado allí para ser resucitados.

Ahora mismo estaba reunida con su consejo, y se hallaban muy ocupados determinando el destino del mortal.

Hacía poco más de cuatro mil años, su pueblo se había retirado a sus lugares escondidos para que los mortales y la raza de los fae no se destruyeran mutuamente. No mucho después de eso, los draghar, con sus negras artes, habían estado a punto de destruir los mundos de ambas razas.

Su reina nunca permitiría que algo semejante llegara a ocurrir.

Suspiró. El tiempo del mortal era finito.

Continuara...


	42. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

Candy MacAndrew, antigua eminencia de la física teórica y ahora esposa y futura madre, suspiró ensoñadoramente y se echó hacia atrás en la bañera hasta quedar recostada sobre el duro pecho de su esposo. Se hallaba entre sus musculosos muslos, con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, sumergida en agua caliente llena de burbujas y sintiéndose satisfecha hasta el delirio.

Pobre hombre, pensó con una sonrisa. Durante su segundo trimestre de embarazo poco había faltado para que le diera de puñetazos si él intentaba tocarla. Ahora, en su tercer trimestre, se sentía inclinada a darle de puñetazos si no la tocaba. Con mucha frecuencia y exactamente tal como ella quería que lo hiciera. Las hormonas de Candy campaban a sus anchas, y las muy condenadas no operaban de acuerdo con ninguna ecuación que ella hubiera sido capaz de computar.

Pero Albert parecía haberla perdonado por los últimos meses, después de las sesiones maratonianas que estaban teniendo. Y no sólo no parecía importarle que ella se hubiera puesto irremediablemente gorda, sino que se dedicaba a encontrar nuevas e insólitas maneras de hacer el amor que compensaran los cambios físicos que habían tenido lugar en ella. La bañera era una de las favoritas de Candy. De ahí que se encontrase allí a las siete de la tarde, con docenas de velas esparcidas por el cuarto de baño y con los fuertes brazos de su esposo alrededor de ella, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó en el piso de abajo.

Albert depositó un beso sobre su nuca.

—¿Esperamos a alguien? —preguntó mientras el pequeño beso se convertía en una deliciosa serie de mordisqueos.

—Mmmm. No que yo sepa.

Farley se encargaría de responder a la puerta. Farley, apropiadamente bautizado como Ian Llewelyn McFarley, era su mayordomo y Candy sentía que se le derretía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en él. Debía de tener por lo menos ochenta años, con tiesos cabellos blancos y un cuerpo alto e inclinado. Farley mentía acerca de su edad y de todo lo demás, y ella lo adoraba.

Lo que realmente le derretía el corazón era que Albert también sintiera debilidad por el viejo cascarrabias. Su esposo mostraba una paciencia infinita para con él y siempre lo invitaba a que le contara sus historias inventadas ante un fuego encendido al anochecer, mientras el mayordomo y el laird compartían un ponche.

Candy sabía que, a pesar de lo bien que su esposo se había adaptado al siglo de ella, una parte de Albert siempre sería un laird feudal del siglo XVI. Cuando fueron a vivir a su nuevo hogar—en vez de hacer lo que hubiese hecho una persona normal del siglo XXI, y publicar un anuncio en el periódico local solicitando personal doméstico o contactar con un agencia de empleo—, Albert había ido a Alborath y habló de ello en el colmado y la barbería.

Dos horas después, Farley había comparecido ante su puerta asegurando haber sido «mayordomo en algunas de las mejores casas de Inglaterra» (nunca había salido de Escocia) y, aparte de ello, declarando que podía encargarse de proporcionarles todo el personal necesario para el castillo.

Desde ese momento habían pasado a verse rodeados de McFarleys. Había McFarleys en la cocina, McFarleys en los establos, McFarleys planchando la ropa y encargándose de la colada y de quitar el polvo. Hasta allí donde había podido llegar a contar Candy, ahora daban empleo a la totalidad de un clan formado por nueve hijos (y esposas), catorce nietos y, sospechaba, unos cuantos que estarían en camino.

Y aunque no había tardado en quedar claro que ninguno de ellos tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia en sus respectivos empleos, Albert los había declarado satisfactorios a todos porque había oído decir en el pueblo que costaba encontrar trabajo.

En términos modernos, la economía de Alborath no iba nada bien. El empleo escaseaba. Y el señor feudal había salido a la superficie, haciéndose cargo de la responsabilidad en lo referente a los McFarley.

Eso era algo que Candy adoraba de su esposo.

Una rápida llamada a la puerta del cuarto de baño interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

—¿Milord? —inquirió Farley cautelosamente.

Candy soltó una risita y Albert suspiró. Farley se negaba a dirigirse a él por cualquier otro título, sin importar lo muy persistentemente que Albert lo corrigiera al respecto.

—Señor MacAndrew—masculló Albert—. ¿Por qué le resulta tan difícil llamarme así? —Estaba determinado a adoptar las costumbres del siglo XXI. Desgraciadamente, Farley estaba igual de determinado a preservar las antiguas costumbres y había decidido que dado que aparentemente Albert era el heredero del castillo, era un lord. Punto final, y no había más que hablar.

—¿Sí? —replicó Albert en voz más alta.

—Siento molestarles a usted y a la señora, pero un hombre dice que quiere verlo y supongo que esto no es asunto mío, pero he estado pensando que debería hacerle saber que parece ser más bien del tipo peligroso, aunque se muestra bastante educado. La muchacha que lo acompaña, och, en mi opinión es una joven como es debido, pero él, bueno, digamos que tiene un cierto aire que no es muy de mi agrado. He estado pensando que quizá no le parecería bien que yo dijera tal cosa, dado lo mucho que se parece a usted, aunque en todo lo demás no sea como usted. Ejem.

Farley se aclaró la garganta, y Candy sintió que Albert se ponía rígido detrás de ella. Su cuerpo también se había puesto bastante tenso.

—Milord, él dice que es su hermano, pero dado que usted no ha mencionado a ningún hermano, a pesar del parecido…

Candy no oyó nada más porque Albert salió disparado de la bañera tan deprisa que se encontró completamente sumergida y se le llenaron las orejas de agua. Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie, Albert ya se había ido.

Anthony se había descuidado de mencionar que su hermano vivía en un castillo. «Santo Dios —pensó Jane mientras sacudía la cabeza—, debería habérmelo esperado.» ¿De qué otro sitio podía venir un hombre como aquél? Del Viejo Mundo, realmente.

Era un castillo muy elegante, con un gran muro de piedra y una auténtica barbacana, con torretas redondas y torres cuadradas y probablemente un centenar de habitaciones o más.

Jane giró sobre sí misma, tratando de mirarlo todo a la vez. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que entraron en el sendero cubierto por un dosel de árboles e iniciaron su aproximación. Se sentía demasiado atónita. ¡Estaba en Escocia, y se iban a alojar en un castillo!

El interior de la gran sala era enorme, con corredores que se alejaban en todas direcciones. Una balaustrada intrincadamente tallada circundaba la sala en el segundo piso, y una elegante doble escalera curvada bajaba desde cada extremo, se encontraba en el centro y luego descendía en un solo tramo de anchos peldaños. Encima de las dobles puertas de la entrada había un precioso ventanal de cristales coloreados. Brillantes tapices adornaban las paredes, y los suelos estaban llenos de alfombras. Había dos chimeneas, ambas lo bastante altas para que se pudiera caminar dentro de ellas, y más grandes que el cuarto de baño del apartamento de Jane. Sus dedos se curvaron ávidamente mientras se preguntaba cuántas antigüedades podría tener ocasión de examinar.

—¿Te gusta, muchacha? —preguntó Anthony, que no había dejado de observarla ni por un solo instante.

—¡Es magnífico! Es… es… —Jane se dio cuenta de que había empezado a tartamudear y se calló—. Oh, gracias —exclamó después—. ¿Tienes idea de lo emocionante que resulta para mí estar en un auténtico castillo medieval? He soñado con este momento.

Él sonrió levemente.

—Sí, el castillo es magnífico, ¿verdad?

Jane pensó que no podría haber sonado más orgulloso si lo hubiera construido él mismo.

—¿Creciste aquí?

—En cierto modo.

—Me parece que no me costaría mucho llegar a hartarme de esa respuesta —dijo ella, entornando los ojos—. Oye, no soy una persona con la que resulte difícil hablar. Deberías intentarlo.

Desde que él le había dicho que había tenido alguna clase de discusión con su hermano, podía entender mejor su actitud distante. Pero si pensaba que iba a poder impedir que le hiciera preguntas, estaba muy equivocado.

—Siempre tan curiosa, ¿eh, muchacha?

—Si esperase a que tú me ofrecieras información, nunca conseguiría enterarme de nada. Y ya que estamos, también tenemos que hablar de ese asunto de la maldición. No puedo ayudarte si no sé exactamente qué es lo que estamos buscando.

Un destello de cautela chispeó en los ojos de él.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Luego, muchacha. Por el momento, veamos si sobrevivo a la ira de mi hermano…

Se calló y su mirada voló hacia las escaleras.

La mirada de Jane siguió la dirección de la suya, y tragó aire con una brusca inspiración. Un hombre que era exactamente igual que Anthony estaba de pie allí, a mitad de la escalera, y miraba a Anthony. Los ojos de Jane fueron rápidamente del uno al otro, llenos de incredulidad.

—Oh, Dios, sois gemelos —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Con un hilo de voz, porque el hombre de la escalera sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—¡No te muevas de ahí! —dijo el hombre de la escalera con voz atronadora—. Voy a coger mis calzones y vuelvo enseguida. Mis disculpas, muchacha. Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, subiendo los peldaños de tres en tres.

Anthony murmuró algo así como «si deja caer su toalla lo mataré», pero Jane decidió que tenían que haber sido imaginaciones suyas.

El hombre se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera y su mirada fue directamente hacia Jane.

—No permitas que se vaya, muchacha —le rugió.

—Oh —fue todo lo que consiguió decir ella.

Sintió que Anthony se ponía rígido a su lado. Por un instante, la atmósfera de la sala pareció enfriarse marcadamente.

—Las muchachas han dicho con frecuencia que yo soy más guapo—dijo Anthony con voz gélida—. Y mejor amante. —Jane parpadeó y alzó los ojos hacia él—. Así que deja de mirarlo de esa manera. Está casado, muchacha.

—No lo estaba mirando —protestó ella, sabiendo muy bien que eso era lo que había estado haciendo—. Y si lo hacía, fue sólo porque no me advertiste de que erais gemelos.

Él le lanzó una mirada tenebrosa.

—Además, él sólo llevaba una toalla —se justificó ella.

—Por mí como si sólo llevaba la piel. No es de buena educación quedarse mirando al marido de otra mujer.

Jane contuvo la respiración. La expresión de él era furiosa y parecía… celoso. ¿A causa de ella? ¿Porque no podía apartar los ojos de su hermano? Lo miró, apenas atreviéndose a creerlo.

Entonces la mirada de él volvió a alejarse abruptamente para dirigirse hacia el inicio de la escalera, y la de Jane la siguió. Su mirada fue de Albert a Anthony y nuevamente a Albert.

Y se preguntó cómo a Anthony podía haberlo preocupado aunque sólo fuese por un instante que Albert no lo considerase bienvenido en su casa. La expresión que vio en el rostro de su hermano había vuelto a dejarla sin aliento. El amor ardía en sus ojos y, aunque Jane no podía estar segura desde esa distancia, parecía como si relucieran con el brillo de las lágrimas.

—Albert —dijo Anthony con una fría inclinación de cabeza.

Los ojos de Albert se oscurecieron y su boca se tensó.

—¿Albert? —dijo secamente—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Un mero «Albert»? ¿Ningún «Buenos días, hermano, siento mucho haber sido tan estúpido y no haber venido a casa»? —Su voz iba subiendo con cada palabra, y empezó a bajar por la escalera.

Dios, incluso se movían de la misma manera, se asombró Jane, como sinuosos grandes felinos, una masa de esbelta fortaleza y músculos fluidamente esculpidos. Aunque Albert se había puesto «calzones», no se había molestado en coger una camisa y el pelo mojado le goteaba encima del pecho. Los músculos ondulaban en su torso reluciente con cada movimiento que hacía, y Jane comprendió que tenía que haber estado en la ducha.

—¿… es así como vas a saludarme? —Albert todavía estaba hablando, pero a Jane se le había escapado una parte de su bombardeo verbal, al parecer a causa de un ensordecimiento temporal causado por la sobrecarga visual—. Ven aquí y salúdame como es debido —atronó.

Jane apartó la mirada de Albert y miró a Anthony. Y se quedó mirándolo. Aunque parecía tan remoto e impasible como siempre, sus ojos ardían de emoción. Permanecía tan inmóvil como una de las muchas piedras verticales junto a las que habían pasado, igual de antiguo y obstinado que ellas. Si una no reparaba en las manos, que mantenía cerradas a los costados. Y en aquellos ojos.

¡Oh, había mucho más en Anthony MacAndrew de lo que él dejaba traslucir! Y la hipótesis de Jane era correcta. Cuando sentía más profundamente era cuando exhibía la mayor reserva.

Así que ésa era la manera en que un hombre como él llevaba su amor, comprendió. En silencio. Anthony no era un hombre expresivo. No era de los que ríen, lloran o danzan. Anthony se había dejado crecer la melena hasta la cintura, pero siempre la llevaba recogida. ¿Se soltaría el pelo alguna vez?

«Apuesto a que en la cama.» Pensar en toda aquella disciplinada cantidad de músculo siendo súbitamente liberada en la cama hizo que se tambaleara. Dios, casi podía saborearla…

Se estremeció y estudió a los dos hombres.

Al hacerlo enseguida reparó en que eran gemelos, sí, pero no completamente idénticos. Había pequeñas diferencias. Albert no llevaba el pelo tan largo, ya que sólo le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, y sus ojos eran celestes. Era más alto, y probablemente pesaba más. Albert estaba lleno de músculo y el cuerpo de Anthony era más delgado, un poco más nervudo. Las mismas hermosas facciones delicadamente esculpidas, sin embargo. Incluso la misma oscura sombra de barba sobre mandíbulas similares. Jane observó sus rostros con una gran atención. La boca de Anthony era más… carnosa y sensual. La boca de un seductor nato.

Estaba tan absorta en ellos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una mujer había ido hacia ella hasta que le habló en voz baja.

—Son magníficos, ¿verdad?

Jane se volvió, sobresaltada. La mujer que acababa de hablar, tan bajita como ella y extremadamente embarazada, tenía los cabellos de un rubio plateado y los llevaba cortados en finas guedejas rizadas. Ahora estaban ligeramente mojados y recogidos en una cola de caballo, y Jane se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que obviamente ambos habían estado en la bañera, y le pareció altamente dudoso que hubieran estado duchándose en baños separados. Era preciosa, y toda ella brillaba con el resplandor único de una mujer embarazada que se siente completamente extasiada con la perspectiva de la maternidad inminente, o… con el de una mujer que acababa de ser obsequiada en la bañera con los muy especiales talentos seductores de un Andrew, pensó Jane melancólicamente. La mera idea de darse una ducha con Anthony hizo que ella también empezara a sentirse bastante resplandeciente.

—Mucho. No tenía ni idea de que eran gemelos. Anthony no me lo dijo.

—Albert tampoco me lo dijo. Después lamentó no habérmelo dicho, cuando besé a Anthony porque pensé que era Albert. Cosa que a Albert no le hizo ninguna gracia, claro está. Los dos son muy posesivos con sus mujeres, pero estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabes. Por cierto, me llamo Candy y soy la esposa de Albert.

—Hola. Encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Jane Leslie —Jane se mordisqueó el labio con una mueca de incertidumbre, y luego le pareció necesario añadir una aclaración—. Pero no soy su…, esto, mujer. Nos conocimos hace poco y he venido aquí para ayudarlo con unas traducciones.

Candy pareció sentirse enormemente divertida.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

¿«Si tú lo dices»? ¿Qué podía significar eso exactamente? ¿Y de qué manera responder a la pregunta de cómo se habían conocido?

Jane abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—Es una historia muy larga —dijo cautelosamente.

—Son las mejores. ¡Estoy impaciente por oírla! Yo también tengo algunas historias propias. —Candy pasó el brazo alrededor del de Jane y empezó a llevarla hacia la escalera—. Farley —llamó por encima del hombro al mayordomo de blancos cabellos—¿tendrías la bondad de hacer que suban té y café al solárium? Y algo de comer. Me muero de hambre.

—Inmediatamente, milady —dijo el mayordomo, y se apresuró a irse después de haber mirado a Candy con ojos llenos de adoración.

—¿Por qué no empezamos a conocernos un poco mientras ellos se ponen al día acerca de las últimas novedades? —preguntó Candy, volviéndose nuevamente hacia Jane—. Llevan bastante tiempo sin verse.

Jane miró a Anthony. Él y Albert seguían de pie en el centro de la gran sala, absortos en su conversación. Entonces, como si sintiera la mirada de Jane posada en él, Anthony la miró, se tensó y dio un paso en su dirección.

Sorprendida al verlo tan pendiente de ella en lo que estaba claro era un momento difícil para él, Jane sacudió la cabeza, asegurándole sin palabras que todo iba bien.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Anthony se volvió nuevamente hacia Albert.

Jane sonrió a Candy.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Continuara...


	43. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41**

Cuando las mujeres se hubieron ido al solárium, Albert y Anthony se desplazaron a la intimidad de la biblioteca. Una estancia espaciosa y de atmósfera muy masculina con estanterías de madera de cerezo incrustadas en los paneles que recubrían los muros, cómodos sillones y divanes, una chimenea de oscuro mármol rosado y grandes ventanales, la biblioteca era el retiro de Albert, del mismo modo que el solárium de paredes de cristal que daba a los jardines lo era de Candy.

Albert no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano gemelo. Ya casi había renunciado a toda esperanza de que Anthony viniera a casa. Había estado temiendo lo que tendría que hacer en el caso de que su hermano no acudiese. Pero ahora Anthony estaba allí, y el puño invisible que no había dejado de oprimirle el corazón desde el día en que leyó y, en un arranque de furia, quemó la carta que le había dejado su padre, finalmente, gracias a Dios, empezaba a aflojar un poco su presa. Anthony se dejó caer en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, estiró las piernas y puso los pies encima de un escabel.

—¿Qué opinas del castillo, Albert? Parece haber soportado muy bien el paso de los siglos.

Sí, lo había soportado. El castillo había sobrepasado todas las expectativas de Albert. Si alguna vez hubo un hombre que recibiese una prueba del amor de su hermano, éste fue Albert con el regalo de su hogar. Después Anthony había hecho que ese regalo se volviera todavía más grande sacrificándose a sí mismo porque de esa manera aseguraría que Albert sobreviviese para poder vivir en él. Pero Anthony siempre había sido así: aunque las palabras cariñosas no acudían fácilmente a sus labios, cuando amaba lo hacía hasta un punto peligroso. Silvan había observado con frecuencia que ésa era su gran virtud y su punto más débil, y nunca se habían pronunciado palabras más ciertas. Anthony tenía el corazón apasionado y sincero de un niño, en el cuerpo de un hombre cansado de la vida. Intensamente custodiado a menos que él decidiera entregarlo, pero entonces la entrega era completa, sin que Anthony pensara ni por un solo instante en su propia supervivencia.

—Es todavía más magnífico de lo que me imaginaba cuando trabajábamos en los planos —dijo Albert—. Nunca podré agradecértelo bastante, Anthony. Ni esto, ni nada de cuanto has hecho.

¿Cómo le podía agradecer a su hermano que hubiera sacrificado su alma por la felicidad de uno? «Mi vida por la tuya.» El agradecimiento no era posible.

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—Tú dibujaste los planos.

«Ah —pensó Albert—, así que fingirá que me refiero únicamente al castillo y rehuirá las cuestiones más serias.»

—Tú lo construiste —dijo—. Candy también está enamorada de él. Y ya casi hemos terminado de instalar las cañerías y el sistema eléctrico.

Había tantas cosas de las que necesitaban hablar, y ninguna de ellas sería fácil de abordar. Después de un instante de vacilación, Albert decidió afrontarlo directamente, porque sospechaba que si dejaba hablar a Anthony éste se limitaría a describir círculos alrededor del tema.

Fue al armarito de los licores, sirvió Macallan en dos vasos y le entregó uno a Anthony. Un escocés de malta envejecido durante treinta y cinco años, únicamente lo mejor para el regreso de su hermano.

—Bien, ¿cómo de grave es la cosa? —preguntó, como si estuviera hablando de algo sin importancia.

Anthony se encogió sobre sí mismo, una reacción muy pequeña y que él se apresuró a contener, pero que estuvo presente de todos modos. Luego vació su vaso de un solo trago y lo extendió para que volviera a ser llenado. Albert así lo hizo, y esperó.

Su hermano volvió a beber, ahora con sorbos más lentos.

—Ha empeorado ahora que vuelvo a hallarme en tierra escocesa—dijo finalmente.

—¿Cuándo cambiaron tus ojos?

No eran sólo sus ojos los que habían cambiado, porque ahora Anthony se movía de un modo distinto. Hasta el más insignificante de sus gestos era llevado a cabo con un gran cuidado, como si sólo mediante una vigilancia constante pudiera mantener controlado lo que había dentro de él. Un músculo diminuto vibró en la mandíbula de Anthony.

—¿Cómo de oscuros son?

—Ya no son zafiro. Tienen un color extraño, un poco parecido al de tu bebida.

—Cambian cuando la cosa empieza a empeorar. Cuando he utilizado demasiada magia.

—¿Para qué estás utilizando la magia? —preguntó Albert cautelosamente.

Anthony apuró el resto de su bebida, se levantó y fue a ponerse delante del fuego.

—La he estado usando para obtener los textos que necesitaba consultar mientras intentaba averiguar si había una manera de… librarse de ellos.

—¿Cómo es?

Anthony se frotó la mandíbula y exhaló.

—Es como si tuviera a una bestia dentro de mí, Albert. Es puro poder y me encuentro haciendo uso de él sin ni tan siquiera pensarlo. ¿Cuándo lo supiste? —preguntó, con una tenue sonrisa llena de amargura.

Ojos fríos, pensó Albert No siempre habían sido fríos. Había habido un tiempo en el que eran cálidos y de un azul reluciente como el zafiro, siempre dispuestos a iluminarse con el brillo de la risa.

—Lo he sabido desde el primer momento, hermano.

Un largo silencio. Luego Anthony resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Deberías haberme dejado morir, Anthony —dijo Albert suavemente—. Maldito seas por no haberlo hecho.

«Gracias por no dejarme morir», añadió en silencio, desgarrado por la emoción.

Era una mezcla terrible de pena, culpabilidad y gratitud. Si no hubiera sido por el sacrificio de su hermano, él nunca habría vuelto a ver a su esposa. Candy habría criado sola a sus hijos en el siglo XXI. El día en que leyó la carta de Silvan, y descubrió el precio que había tenido que pagar su hermano gemelo para asegurar su futuro, Albert casi enloqueció, odiándolo por haber renunciado a su propia vida y queriéndolo por haberlo hecho.

—No —dijo Anthony—. Tendría que haber cuidado mejor de ti e impedir que el fuego llegara a iniciarse.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa de que…

—Oh, sí que la tuve. ¿Sabes dónde me encontraba yo esa noche? Había bajado a las llanuras y estaba en la cama de una muchacha de cuyo nombre ni siquiera puedo acordarme —Se calló—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Padre te advirtió?

—Sí. Dejó una carta para nosotros explicando lo ocurrido, y advirtiéndonos de que habías desaparecido. Willian y su esposa Maggie (a los que enseguida conocerás) me dieron esa carta poco después de que yo despertara. Tú telefoneaste no mucho después de eso.

—Y sin embargo fingiste aceptar mis mentiras. ¿Por qué?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Willian fue a Manhattan en dos ocasiones y se dedicó a observarte. No estabas haciendo nada que me pareciese necesario detener.

Sus razones para no ir a Estados Unidos y traerse de vuelta a su hermano eran complicadas No sólo no quería separarse de Candy mientras estaba embarazada, sino que además temía forzar una confrontación. Después de hablar con él por teléfono, supo que Anthony realmente se había vuelto oscuro, pero que estaba logrando aguantar de alguna manera.

Albert sospechaba que si Anthony era una décima parte de lo poderoso que creía Silvan, intentar obligarlo a regresar no hubiese servido de nada. Si hubiera habido que recurrir a la fuerza, uno de ellos habría muerto. Ahora que Anthony estaba allí en la biblioteca con él, Albert sabía que hubiese sido él quien habría muerto. El poder oculto dentro de Anthony era inmenso, y se preguntó cómo su hermano había conseguido resistir durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando Anthony le volvió la espalda para abrir una nueva botella de whisky, Albert desplegó cautelosamente sus sentidos druídicos y los dirigió hacia su hermano, queriendo saber algo más acerca de con qué estaban tratando.

Faltó muy poco para que se doblara sobre sí mismo. El whisky que había bebido se agrió súbitamente dentro de su estómago y trató de subir a zarpazos por su garganta.

Albert se retrajo al instante, frenética y violentamente. Por Amergin, ¿cómo hacía Anthony para soportarlo? Una bestia monstruosa, helada y rapaz, palpitaba bajo su piel, serpenteando a través de él, enroscada a duras penas. Tenía un apetito salvaje y glotón. Era enorme, retorcida y sofocante. ¿Cómo conseguía respirar Anthony?

Anthony se volvió hacia él, una ceja arqueada y la mirada fría como el hielo.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso —le advirtió en voz baja.

Sin molestarse en preguntar, volvió a llenarle el vaso a Albert.

Albert se lo quitó de la mano y lo apuró de un rápido trago. Sólo después que el calor del whisky hubiera hecho explosión dentro de su pecho, confió lo bastante en sí mismo para hablar. No había mantenido abiertos los sentidos durante el tiempo suficiente para explorar aquella cosa. Sintiendo la garganta constreñida por el whisky y la conmoción, dijo con voz ronca:

—¿Cómo has sabido que lo estaba haciendo? Apenas llegué a…

—Te sentí. Ellos también te sintieron. Y te aseguro que no te conviene que lo hagan. Déjalos en paz.

—Bien —jadeó. No necesitaba la advertencia, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a abrir sus sentidos en presencia de su hermano—. ¿Son distintas personalidades, Anthony? —se obligó a preguntar.

—No. No hay nada que las separe, y no tienen voz.

«Todavía no», pensó sombríamente. Sospechaba que podía llegar el día en que encontraran una voz. En cuanto Albert había desplegado sus sentidos, ellos percibieron poder y se agitaron, y por un instante Anthony había tenido la terrible sospecha de que lo que había dentro de él podía aspirar a Albert, absorbiéndolo hasta dejarlo seco.

—Entonces, ¿no puedes oírlos?

—Es… Oh, Dios, ¿cómo puedo explicar esto? —Anthony guardó silencio por un instante y luego dijo—: Los siento dentro de mí, su conocimiento como si fuera el mío, su hambre como si fuera la mía. Sentirlos intensifica mi deseo por cosas tan simples como la comida y la bebida, por no hablar de las mujeres. Hay una constante tentación de utilizar la magia y cuanto más la utilizo, más frío me siento por dentro. Cuanto más frío me siento por dentro, más razonable me parece utilizarla, y más fuertes se vuelven mis deseos. Sospecho que hay una línea que, en el caso de que llegara a cruzarla, hará que deje de ser yo mismo. Esa cosa que hay dentro de mí tomaría el control. No sé qué me ocurriría entonces. Pienso que desaparecería.

Albert tragó aire con una brusca inspiración. Podía ver a un hombre siendo devorado por algo así.

—Mis pautas mentales cambian. Se vuelven primitivas. Mis deseos pasan a ser lo único que importa.

—Pero hasta ahora lo has controlado.

¿Cómo?, se asombró Albert. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba un hombre para sobrevivir con algo semejante dentro de él?

—Aquí es más difícil. Ésa es la razón por la que me fui. ¿Qué te dijo papá que hicieras, Albert?

—Me dijo que te salvara. Y lo haremos.

Omitió deliberadamente la última línea de la carta de su padre. «Y si no puedes salvarlo, tienes que matarlo.» Ahora sabía por qué.

Anthony escrutó su mirada, como si no estuviera convencido de que eso fuera la totalidad de lo que había dicho Silvan. Albert sabía que su hermano se disponía a insistir en el asunto, así que lanzó su ofensiva.

—¿Y qué hay de la muchacha que has traído contigo? ¿Cuánto sabe ella acerca de esto?

Aunque lo asombraba que Anthony pudiera seguir sintiendo algo con aquello dentro de él, no se le había pasado por alto la posesividad que había en la mirada de Anthony, o la reluctancia con que había dejado a la joven al cuidado de Candy.

—Jane me conoce como nada más que un hombre.

—¿No lo siente en ti? —«Una chica afortunada», pensó Albert

—Siente algo. A veces me mira de un modo extraño, como si la tuviera perpleja.

—¿Y durante cuánto tiempo piensas que podrás mantener el fingimiento?

—Por Dios, Albert, concédele a un hombre un momento para que recupere el aliento, ¿quieres?

—¿Planeas contárselo?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Anthony con voz átona—. ¿Ay, muchacha, soy un druida del siglo dieciséis y rompí un juramento y ahora estoy poseído por las almas de unos druidas malvados que tienen cuatro mil años de edad y si no encuentro una manera de librarme de ellos me convertiré en la peor calamidad que haya conocido jamás la Tierra, y lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es acostarme con mujeres?

—¿Cómo? —Albert parpadeó— ¿Qué es eso que acabas de decir acerca de las mujeres?

—Eso hace que la oscuridad deje de ser tan intensa. Cuando empiezo a sentirme frío y alejado de todo, por alguna razón el acostarme con una mujer hace que vuelva a sentirme humano. Nada más parece funcionar.

—Ah, por eso la has traído contigo.

Anthony lo miró con expresión sombría.

—Ella se resiste.

Albert se atragantó con el sorbo de whisky que había estado bebiendo. Anthony necesitaba acostarse con mujeres para así mantener a raya a aquella horrenda bestia, ¿y sin embargo se había traído consigo a una mujer que rechazaba su cama?

—¿Por qué no la has seducido? —exclamó.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —gruñó Anthony.

Albert se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Anthony podía seducir a cualquier mujer. Si no delicadamente, entonces mediante un salvaje cortejo que nunca dejaba de surtir efecto. Él ya se había dado cuenta del modo en que aquella muchachita miraba a su hermano, y sabía que lo único que necesitaba era un firme empujón. Así pues, ¿por qué Anthony no se lo había dado todavía? Un pensamiento le vino de pronto a la cabeza.

—Por Amergin, ella es la mujer, ¿verdad? —jadeó.

—¿Qué mujer?

Anthony fue hacia uno de los ventanales, hizo a un lado los gruesos cortinajes y contempló la noche. Luego subió el marco del ventanal y respiró con ávidas bocanadas el frío aire puro de las Highlands.

—En el momento en que vi a Candy, una parte de mí simplemente dijo «mía». Y a partir de ese momento, aunque yo no lo entendía, supe que haría lo que fuese con tal de mantenerla a mi lado. Es como si el druida que hay en nosotros reconociese al instante a su compañera, aquella con la que podemos intercambiar los votos de unión. ¿Es Jane esa mujer?

La cabeza de Anthony se volvió bruscamente hacia él, y la expresión que había en su rostro, desprevenida y llena de sorpresa, fue respuesta más que suficiente para Albert. Su hermano había oído la misma voz. De pronto Albert sintió una nueva esperanza, a pesar de lo que había percibido dentro de su hermano. Sabía por su propia experiencia que a menudo el amor podía obrar milagros cuando todo lo demás parecía destinado a fracasar. Anthony podía haberse vuelto oscuro pero por algún milagro todavía no había sucumbido del todo a la oscuridad.

Y cuando uno se las veía con el mal, Albert sospechaba que el amor podía ser la más poderosa de todas las armas.

Cuando Candy se reunió con ellos en la biblioteca un rato después, sin Jane, Anthony sintió que la tensión se adueñaba de él. Todavía tenía que hablar con Albert acerca de aquella intentona de asesinato de la que había sido objeto Jane, y acerca de los draghar, quienesquiera que fuesen.

Albert le había preguntado si ella era la mujer.

Oh, sí, para él lo era. Ahora que Albert se había referido a ello, Anthony comprendía qué fue lo que una parte de él percibió desde el primer instante: la clase de mujer que un hombre mantenía a su lado, desde luego. No era de extrañar que se hubiera negado a utilizar un hechizo de memoria sobre ella, y dejar así que Jane siguiera su camino. Era completamente incapaz de renunciar a ella. Tampoco era de extrañar que no se hubiera sentido satisfecho meramente con tratar de llevársela a la cama.

En la hora más oscura de Anthony, el destino le había otorgado a su compañera. La ironía no podía ser más grande. ¿Cómo iba a cortejar un hombre a una mujer en semejantes condiciones? Anthony no sabía nada acerca del cortejar. Él sólo sabía seducir, conquistar. La ternura del corazón, las promesas y las palabras dulces eran algo que había sido borrado de él hacía ya mucho tiempo. Careciendo de rango nobiliario por ser el hijo pequeño, y para colmo pagano, Anthony había tenido ocasión de ver cómo muchas de las jóvenes de las que se enamoraba trataban de seducir a su propio hermano.

Demasiadas de ellas le habían sugerido tímidamente un amorío a tres bandas, y no con otra mujer. No, siempre con su hermano gemelo.

Había visto en cuatro ocasiones cómo Albert intentaba conseguir una esposa… y fracasaba.

Anthony había descubierto de joven, y era una lección que había aprendido muy bien, que poseía una cosa que las mujeres querían. Como consecuencia de ello había perfeccionado sus habilidades y encontrado consuelo en saber que si bien las mujeres podían rehuir toda intimidad con él, nunca le negarían el acceso a sus camas. Anthony siempre era bienvenido allí. Incluso cuando el esposo de la mujer se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, un hecho que sólo había servido para fortalecer su cinismo acerca de los así llamados asuntos del corazón.

Excepto Jane. Ella era la única de todas las mujeres a las que había intentado seducir que lo había rechazado.

Y sin embargo seguía a su lado.

«Sí, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo se quedará aquí cuando descubra lo que eres?»

Anthony no tenía ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta, y sólo contaba con una implacable determinación de llegar a tener todo lo que pudiera de Jane. Y si esa determinación tenía más que ver con la desesperación de un hombre que se ahoga que con el valor, entonces que así fuese. La noche en que había tentado a la muerte y bailado sobre el resbaladizo muro de la terraza por encima de la ciudad de Manhattan cubierta de nieve —y caído en el lado donde esperaba la vida—, Anthony se había hecho una promesa: que no volvería a dejarse arrastrar por la desesperación. Lucharía de todos los modos posibles, con cualquier arma que pudiera encontrar, hasta el amargo final.

—¿Dónde está ella? —siseó, poniéndose de pie.

Candy parpadeó.

—Yo también estoy muy contenta de verte, Anthony —dijo con dulzura—. No sabes cómo me alegro de que te hayas dejado caer por aquí. Sólo llevábamos una eternidad esperando.

—¿Dónde?

—Relájate. Está arriba dándose una larga ducha. La pobre chica ha pasado un día entero viajando y, aunque dice que ha dormido un poco en el avión, salta a la vista que está agotada. ¿Qué demonios le has estado haciendo? La adoro, por cierto —añadió Candy con una sonrisa—. Es una fanática del intelecto como yo. Y ahora, ¿puedes darme un abrazo?

La tensión que se había adueñado de Anthony fue disipándose lentamente, algo a lo que contribuyó el hecho de saber que si había algún lugar en el que Jane estuviera a salvo, era entre aquellos muros. Él había esculpido personalmente los hechizos de protección en las piedras angulares cuando se construyó el castillo. Mientras Jane permaneciera entre aquellos muros, ningún mal la encontraría.

Fue alrededor del sofá y le abrió los brazos a Candy, la mujer que en una ocasión le había salvado la vida. La mujer a la que él había jurado proteger con la suya.

—Es bueno volver a verte, muchacha, y estás tan hermosa como siempre. —Inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

—Nada de labios —advirtió Albert—. A menos que desees que yo bese a Jane.

Anthony se apresuró a apartar la cara.

—¿Cómo van los pequeñines, muchacha? —preguntó, con una mirada a la redondez de su vientre.

Candy sonrió de oreja a oreja y empezó a hablar de la última visita de su doctor. Cuando por fin hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, miró a Anthony.

—¿Albert todavía no te ha hablado de nuestra idea?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza. Todavía estaba tratando de asimilar que Albert hubiera sabido durante todo aquel tiempo que él se había vuelto oscuro. Le costaba creer que estaba en casa, que su hermano lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Que, de hecho, lo había estado esperando.

—Eres mi hermano —dijo Albert en voz baja, y Anthony supo que le había leído los sentimientos de esa manera sobrenatural en que lo hacía su gemelo—. Yo nunca te volvería la espalda. Me duele mucho que hayas pensado que haría tal cosa.

—Sólo pensé en resolver el problema por mí mismo, Albert.

—No soportas tener que pedir ayuda. Nunca te ha gustado. Oh, tú siempre te haces cargo de una parte mayor de la que te corresponde. No tenías ningún derecho a sacrificarte por mí…

—Ni se te ocurra empezar a…

—Yo no te pedí que…

—Oh, ¿preferirías estar muerto?

—¡Basta! —dijo Candy bruscamente—. Callaos los dos. Podríamos pasar horas sentados aquí discutiendo acerca de quién debería o no debería haber hecho qué. ¿Y qué se conseguiría con eso? Nada. Tenemos un problema. Lo resolveremos.

Anthony pasó el pie alrededor de la pata de una silla de respaldo recto, le dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en ella, apoyando los antebrazos en lo alto del respaldo mientras estiraba las piernas alrededor de la silla. Encontró un perverso placer en ver reconvenido de esa manera a su hermano mayor. Albert tenía un digno rival en su pequeña y brillante esposa. El vínculo que había entre ellos era un auténtico tesoro.

—Hemos estado pensando mucho en esto —dijo Candy—, y creemos que podemos enviar de regreso a alguien para que te advierta de que la torre va a arder antes de que eso ocurra. De esa manera podrás evitar que el incendio llegue a ocurrir, lo cual salvaría a Albert y evitaría que te volvieses oscuro.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza.

—No, muchacha. No funcionaría.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Es una solución brillante —protestó Albert.

—No sólo no tenemos a alguien a quien podamos enviar, porque esa persona podría quedar atrapada para siempre en el pasado, sino que no creo que eso fuera a cambiarme ahora.

—No, Anthony, y ya he pensado en eso —insistió Candy—. Si esa persona fuera alguien a quien has conocido como resultado de haberte vuelto oscuro, alguien como…, oh, cielos, digamos Jane, entonces debería sucederle lo mismo que me sucedió a mí. Sería enviada de vuelta a su propio tiempo en el momento en que consiguiera cambiar tu futuro.

—Jane no va a ir a ninguna parte sin mí. Y ella no sabe nada. No se lo habrás contado, ¿verdad?

La tensión acababa de regresar. Anthony había estado tan absorto en la emoción de volver a ver a su hermano, tan lleno de alivio al saberse aceptado, que se había olvidado de advertir a Candy que no debía hablarle a Jane de su problema.

—No le he dicho nada —se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Candy—. Era evidente que Jane sabía muy poco, así que procuré no complicar demasiado la conversación. Nos dedicamos a hablar de la universidad y los trabajos. ¿A quién más que podamos enviar has conocido en este siglo?

—A nadie. De todos modos no daría resultado. Hay cosas que vosotros no sabéis.

—¿Como cuáles? —lo interrogó Albert.

—Ya no soy el mismo hombre. Sospecho que incluso si alguien fuera hacia atrás en el tiempo y advirtiera a mi yo del pasado, y el yo del pasado no rompiera su juramento, aquello en lo que me he convertido seguiría existiendo en este momento del tiempo.

—Eso es imposible —declaró Candy, con la firme convicción de una física teórica que ha sopesado sus pruebas y las ha encontrado tan válidas como ciertas.

—No lo es. Ya intenté algo muy similar. Poco después de que hubiera roto mi juramento, regresé a un momento anterior al incendio, con la esperanza de así poder cancelarme a mí mismo. Quería ver si el yo del pasado podía hacer que mi yo oscuro dejara de existir.

—Del mismo modo en que ocurrieron las cosas cuando yo llevé al pasado a Candy —dijo Albert pensativamente—. Mi yo futuro dejó de existir porque dos yo idénticos no pueden coexistir dentro del mismo momento en el tiempo.

—Sí. Incluso conseguí transportar a través de las piedras una nota dirigida a mí mismo, para que mi yo del pasado supiera que debía sacarte de la torre. Pero la cancelación depende de que esos dos yo sean idénticos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —quiso saber Albert, apretando rígidamente los brazos de su asiento con las manos.

—Cuando regresé, mi yo del futuro no sólo no dejó de existir, sino que yo tampoco desaparecí. Estuve observándome a mí mismo por una ventana durante varias horas antes de volver a huir. Mi yo del pasado nunca llegó a desaparecer. Podría haber entrado allí y haberme presentado.

—Por suerte no lo hiciste. Debemos ir con mucho cuidado para evitar crear paradojas —dijo Albert nerviosamente.

Candy se había quedado boquiabierta.

—Eso es imposible. Según las leyes de la física, uno de vosotros dos debería haber dejado de existir.

—Uno pensaría que después de todo lo que ella ha llegado a experimentar conmigo, no se daría tanta prisa a la hora de etiquetar las cosas como posibles o imposibles —dijo Albert secamente.

—¿Cómo pudo ser que ocurriera eso? —quiso saber Candy,

—Porque ya no soy el mismo hombre que era. El tener dentro de mí a todos esos seres tan antiguos me ha vuelto lo bastante distinto, a cierto nivel elemental, como para que ahora mi yo del pasado no entre en conflicto con la persona o la cosa en la que me he convertido.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Candy— Así que incluso si enviáramos de vuelta a alguien, y cambiaran el pasado…

—Dudo que eso fuera a tener ningún efecto sobre mí. Lo que soy ahora parece existir más allá del orden natural de las cosas. Y además, es posible que hacer lo que proponéis pueda causar algún efecto negativo que ni siquiera podemos imaginar. Hay demasiadas cosas que no entendemos en todo este asunto. Temo que podríamos llegar a crear múltiples momentos en el tiempo sin que eso sirviera para nada bueno. No, mi única esperanza es la antigua sabiduría.

Albert y Candy intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación.

—Fue una idea inteligente —los tranquilizó Anthony—. Puedo ver por qué la tomasteis en consideración. Pero yo no he parado de pensar en este asunto y mi única esperanza es descubrir cómo fueron hechos prisioneros los draghar en primer lugar, y volver a apresarlos. Por eso he venido. Necesito utilizar la biblioteca de los Andrew. Necesito examinar los textos antiguos que hacen referencia a los tuatha dé danaan.

Albert suspiró ruidosamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Anthony entornó los ojos.

—Es sólo que estábamos tan seguros de que nuestra idea funcionaría… —dijo Candy con aire triste.

—¿Y? —insistió Anthony cautelosamente.

Albert se levantó y empezó a ir y venir por la estancia.

—Anthony, ya no tenemos esos textos —dijo en voz baja.

Anthony saltó de su silla con tal celeridad que ésta cayó al suelo. ¡No, no podía ser!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es posible que no los tengamos?—gritó con voz atronadora.

—No lo sabemos. Pero no están aquí. Después de leer la carta de padre, decidí que investigaría acerca de los tuatha dé danaan para averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de esa raza mítica, con la esperanza de descubrir una manera de expulsarlos. Entonces fue cuando Willian y yo nos encontramos con que faltaban muchos tomos.

—Pero algunos de los volúmenes que necesito tienen que estar aquí. —Empezó a decir los nombres de los que buscaba específicamente, pero Albert sacudió la cabeza a cada título—¡Eso es inconcebible, Albert!

—Sí, y lo cierto es que parece algo deliberado. Willian y yo sospechamos que alguien se los llevó, aunque no se nos ocurre cómo pudieron hacerlo.

—¡Maldición, necesito esos textos!

Anthony golpeó el panel de madera de la pared con el puño. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Albert dijo:

—Hay un lugar, o quizá debería decir un tiempo, en el que pueden ser encontrados. Un tiempo en el que tanto tú como yo sabemos que la biblioteca de nuestro clan estaba completa.

Anthony sonrió amargamente. Cierto. ¿Y cómo iba a explicarle eso a Jane? ¿«Ejem, muchacha, los tomos que necesitaba no se encuentran aquí, así que tendremos que retroceder en el tiempo y hacernos con ellos»? Soltó un bufido. ¿No habría nada en todo aquel asunto que fuera simple? Parecía que Jane tenía que saber más acerca de él, tanto si él estaba preparado para contárselo como si no.

—Yo podría ir por ti —se ofreció Albert—. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para conseguir lo que necesitamos.

—Entonces yo iré también —dijo Candy al instante.

—¡No! —gritaron Anthony y Albert al mismo tiempo.

Candy los fulminó con la mirada.

—No permitiré que se me deje fuera de esto.

—Ninguno de vosotros irá —dijo Anthony, poniendo fin a aquella discusión antes de que llegara a cobrar ímpetu—. No tenemos ninguna garantía de que los tuatha dé danaan no hayan puesto otros peligros en el lugar intermedio. Cualquier Andrew que abra un puente por razones personales corre un riesgo, y ningún Andrew aparte de mí abrirá ningún puente a otro tiempo. Ya me he vuelto oscuro. Además, lo que uno lleva a través de las piedras en un extremo no siempre llega a aparecer en el otro. Yo perdí varios objetos de mi herencia la última vez que pasé por ellas.

Candy asintió lentamente.

—Eso es verdad. Yo perdí mi mochila. Vi cómo se hundía entre la espuma cuántica hasta que desapareció. No podemos correr el riesgo de traer los libros a través de ellas.

—¿Puedes abrir las piedras sin sufrir nuevos daños? ¿De qué manera te afectará el uso de la magia? —preguntó Albert cautelosamente. A Candy, que no había tomado parte en su conversación anterior, le explicó—: Cuando Anthony utiliza la magia, eso hace que los…, esto, antiguos se vuelvan más fuertes.

—Entonces quizá no deberías ir —se preocupó Candy.

Anthony exhaló, consternado. Todas sus esperanzas dependían de aquellos textos de los Andrew, y no se atrevía a perder más tiempo del que ya había desperdiciado.

—Si lo que dices es cierto y los tomos no se encuentran aquí, entonces no tengo elección. En cuanto a la magia, me preocupa más lo que podría hacerme padre. Ya encontraré algún modo de vérmelas con la oscuridad.

—Somos un clan, Anthony —dijo Albert con dulzura—. Padre nunca te volvería la espalda. Y el momento no podría ser más apropiado. Sólo faltan unos días para que llegue el equinoccio de primavera, y…

—No es necesario esperar al equinoccio —lo interrumpió Anthony—. Puedo abrir las piedras cualquier día, a cualquier hora.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Albert y Candy.

—Al parecer nuestros estimados benefactores nos ocultaron ciertas partes muy significativas del conocimiento. Las piedras pueden ser abiertas en cualquier momento. Sólo se necesita otra serie de fórmulas.

—¿Y tú conoces esas fórmulas? —quiso saber Albert.

—Sí. Debido a aquellos que están dentro de mí. Su conocimiento es mío.

—¿Y por qué razón se nos iba a ocultar semejante conocimiento?

—Sospecho que la intención era evitar que un Andrew abriera un puente a través del tiempo de manera impulsiva. Uno podría tener la idea, si por ejemplo su hermano hubiera muerto, de pasar a través de las piedras ese mismo día y deshacer lo ocurrido. Pero si se veía obligado a esperar hasta el próximo solsticio o equinoccio, cuando llegara ese momento entonces lo peor de la pena tal vez ya habría quedado atrás y decidiría no hacer tal cosa.

La voz de Anthony rezumaba un feroz sarcasmo dirigido hacia sí mismo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste? —preguntó Albert en voz baja.

—Tres lunas, cuatro días y once horas.

Todos guardaron silencio durante un rato después de que Anthony hubiera dicho aquello. Finalmente, Candy se estremeció y se levantó de su asiento.

—Mientras vosotros dos discutís esto, iré a preparar una habitación para Jane.

—Ella duerme conmigo —dijo Anthony con un gruñido.

—Jane dijo que no dormíais juntos — dijo Candy sin perder la calma.

—Dios, Candy, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Candy, como si no pudiera creer que él fuera capaz de hacerle una pregunta tan ridícula— Pero aparte de admitir que no dormíais juntos, no se mostró demasiado dispuesta a hablar del tema. Así pues, ¿qué es exactamente Jane para ti?

—Es su compañera —dijo Albert en voz baja.

—¿De veras? —Candy se puso muy contenta—. ¡Oh! —exclamó—¡No sabes cómo me alegro por ti, Anthony!

Anthony clavó en ella una mirada ominosa.

—Por Dios, muchacha, ¿es que te has vuelto loca? Este no es momento para celebraciones. Jane no sabe lo que soy y…

—No la subestimes, Anthony. Nosotras las mujeres no somos tan frágiles como os gusta creer a los hombres.

—Entonces ponla en mi habitación —dijo él tranquilamente.

—No —dijo Candy en un tono tan tranquilo como el que acababa de emplear Anthony

—¡La pondrás en mi habitación!

Candy alzó la barbilla, apretó los puños sobre su cintura y bajó la mirada hacia él. Por un instante, Anthony se acordó de Jane blandiendo una de sus propias dagas ante él, y se preguntó cómo era posible que unas mujeres tan diminutas y frágiles les tuvieran tan poco miedo a hombres como él y su hermano. Notable, pero ellas eran así.

—No, señor Oscuro y Malvado, no lo haré —dijo Candy—. No me asustas. Y no nos obligarás, ni a mí ni a ella, a hacer nada contra nuestra voluntad.

—No deberías ir por ahí preguntando a las personas si duermen juntas —siseó él.

—¿De qué otro modo iba a saber dónde tenía que ponerla?

—Preguntándomelo.

La fulminó con la mirada pero ella no mostró señales de que fuera a ceder, así que se volvió hacia Albert en busca de apoyo.

Albert se encogió de hombros.

—Mi esposa es la señora del castillo. No me mires a mí.

—Ella está a salvo aquí, Anthony —dijo Candy con dulzura—. Os pondré al uno enfrente del otro. Así luego ella puede compartir su habitación si decide hacerlo.

Mientras salía de la biblioteca, Candy lanzó una última mirada por encima de su hombro a los dos magníficos highlanders. Se sentía llena de júbilo y al mismo tiempo tremendamente preocupada, lo primero porque Anthony había vuelto a casa y lo segundo por lo que todavía tenía que llegar. Ella y Albert habían estado tan seguros de que su idea funcionaría que no se les había ocurrido pensar en nada más allá de ella.

Ahora Anthony iba a tener que regresar al pasado. Tendría que abrir un puente a través del tiempo y buscar en la vieja sabiduría. Candy no quería dejarlo marchar, y sabía que Albert tampoco. Pero no había elección. Candy tenía intención de tratar de persuadirlo de que esperara unos cuantos días, pero no tenía demasiadas esperanzas al respecto.

Aunque no contaba con los sentidos de su esposo, Candy podía sentir que Anthony era distinto. Ahora había algo violento en él. Algo contenido a duras penas, siempre al borde de hacer explosión.

Arqueó una ceja mientras pensaba que, aunque ella nunca le diría tal cosa a su esposo, el nuevo Anthony resultaba más atractivo que antes. Ahora era como una encarnación de la sexualidad primigenia, y había algo en él que hacía que a una mujer se le pusieran todos los nervios de punta.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia la mujer del piso de arriba. Si Jane tenía aunque sólo fuese una pizca de sentido común, pensó, compartiría la habitación de Anthony aquella noche, y durante todas las noches futuras que pudieran llegar a tener.

Rechazar la cama de un varón MacAndrew no sólo resultaba muy difícil, sino que en opinión de Candy además era la peor manera posible de desperdiciar el tiempo. Albert era un amante extraordinario, y con todo el calor sexual en estado puro que emanaba de Anthony, no le cabía ninguna duda de que él también lo sería.

Hacía mucho tiempo, en otro siglo, había visto a Anthony sentado en los escalones de la entrada del castillo de los MacAndrew a la hora del crepúsculo, contemplando el cielo nocturno. Candy había reconocido su soledad —había habido un tiempo en el que ella también estaba sola—, y se juró a sí misma que lo ayudaría a encontrar una compañera. Al parecer Anthony la había encontrado por sí mismo. Lo menos que podía hacer ella era ayudarlo a conseguirla. La deuda que tenía con Anthony era enorme.

Se recogió las guedejas detrás de la oreja y sonrió levemente. Tendría que hacerle unos cuantos comentarios discretos a Jane acerca del aguante y las habilidades amatorias de los Andrew. Y cuando llegara el momento apropiado, también debería impartirle unos cuantos fragmentos más de sabiduría duramente aprendida.

Unas horas después, Anthony siguió a Albert al piso de arriba. Habían estado hablando hasta bien entrada la noche y no tardaría en amanecer.

Después de que Candy se hubiera ido, Anthony le contó a su hermano el intento de asesinato de que había sido objeto Jane y lo que había dicho aquel extraño atacante, y luego lo puso al corriente de las escasas referencias concernientes a los draghar que había encontrado. Desgraciadamente, Albert se había mostrado tan perplejo como él. Se habían dedicado a sopesar distintas posibilidades, pero Anthony empezaba a estar muy harto de las posibilidades. Lo que él necesitaba eran respuestas.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —dijo Albert, mientras llegaban al final del pasillo norte y se disponían a separarse para ir a sus respectivos aposentos.

Anthony miró a Albert, saboreando la visión de su hermano vivo, despierto y feliz. Aunque le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con Albert y Candy ahora que volvía a estar en suelo escocés, no podía permitirse nuevos retrasos. Jane corría peligro, y el tiempo que le quedaba a él iba acortándose. Anthony podía sentirlo. Estaba seguro de que habría otro ataque, y no sabía si los draghar, quienesquiera que fuesen, podían seguirlos a través del tiempo. Si formaban parte de los tuatha dé danaan, podían seguirlos a cualquier parte.

—Por la mañana.

—¿Tienes que irte tan pronto?

—Sí. No sé de cuánto tiempo dispongo.

—¿Y la muchacha? —preguntó Albert cautelosamente.

—Ella va a donde yo vaya —respondió Anthony con una sonrisa tan fría como el hielo.

—Anthony…

—No digas más. Si ella no va, yo no voy.

—Yo la protegería para ti.

—Ella va a donde yo vaya.

—¿Y si no desea hacerlo?

—Lo deseará.

Continuara...


	44. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42**

 ** _—Ha llegado la hora, mi pequeña Jane —dijo Anthony._**

 ** _—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jane recelosamente—. ¿La hora de qué?_**

 ** _—Empiezo a pensar que tal vez no te he dejado claras cuáles son mis intenciones —dijo Anthony con una suave amenaza mientras daba un paso hacia ella._**

 ** _—¿Qué intenciones?_**

 ** _Aunque Jane estaba determinada a no retroceder ante él, sus cobardes pies tenían otros planes. Los muy traidores ya habían empezado a dar un paso atrás por cada paso hacia delante que daba Anthony._**

 ** _—Mis intenciones acerca de ti._**

 ** _—Oh, sí que lo has hecho —se apresuró a asegurarle Jane—. Quieres seducirme. Me lo has dejado tan claro como el agua. Verlo con más claridad requeriría una radiografía. No voy a ser otra más de tus mujeres. Yo no estoy hecha así. No puedo dejar mis bragas debajo de la cama de un hombre para que luego él las tire junto con la basura. Esa es la razón por la que todavía soy virgen, porque mi virginidad significa algo para mí y no voy a arrojarla ante tus encantadores pies sólo porque seas el hombre más atractivo y fascinante que he conocido jamás y dé la casualidad de que me gusta tu apellido. Esas no son razones lo bastante buenas._**

 ** _Asintió enérgicamente para enfatizar el torrente de palabras, y después puso cara de horror ante lo que acababa de admitir al final._**

 ** _—¿Soy el hombre más atractivo y fascinante que has conocido jamás? —dijo él, con un destello en sus oscuros ojos._**

 ** _—Hay montones de hombres atractivos sueltos por el mundo. Y los aburridos textos antiguos llenos de polvo también son fascinantes—musitó ella—. Mantente alejado de mí. No voy a sucumbir a tu seducción._**

 ** _—¿Ni siquiera deseas que te diga cuáles son mis intenciones?—ronroneó él._**

 ** _—No. Decididamente no. Vete._**

 ** _Su espalda se encontró con la pared y Jane trastabilló, y luego cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y lo miró con el ceño fruncido._**

 ** _—No me iré. Y te lo voy a decir._**

 ** _Apoyó las manos en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, dejándola atrapada con su poderoso cuerpo._**

 ** _—Espero conteniendo la respiración._**

 ** _Fingió un delicado bostezo y se examinó las cutículas._**

 ** _—Mi pequeña Jane, voy a hacer que te quedes conmigo._**

 ** _—¡Y un cuerno! —se enfureció ella—. No acepto que me obliguen a quedarme con nadie._**

 ** _—Para siempre —dijo él con una sonrisa estremecedora—. Y lo harás._**

—¡Argh! ¿Es que no puedo pasar ni una sola noche sin soñar con ese dichoso hombre? —chilló Jane, dándose la vuelta en la cama y poniéndose la almohada encima de la cabeza.

Anthony MacAndrew siempre se hallaba presente en su mente cuando estaba despierta, así que no le parecía que fuese demasiado pedir que al menos pudiera escapar de él en sus sueños. ¡Pero si hasta cuando se quedó adormilada en el avión había soñado con él! Y todos los sueños habían sido tan intensamente detallados que casi parecían reales. En éste, había podido percibir el intenso aroma masculino de su cuerpo y sentir cómo su cálido aliento le abanicaba el rostro cuando le comunicó que iba a mantenerla junto a él.

¿Qué se había creído su Anthony del sueño?, reflexionó con irritación. ¿Que una declaración tan bárbara y absolutamente teutónica haría que toda ella se derritiese por él?

«Eh, espera un momento», pensó mientras se apresuraba a desandar el sendero mental que acababa de recorrer. El sueño había sido suyo, lo cual quería decir que eso no era lo que él pensaba, sino lo que estaba pensando el subconsciente de ella.

«¡Oh, Leslie, eres tan poco polícamente correcta!», pensó con consternación.

La había derretido. Le encantaba oír semejantes palabras de labios de él. Una sola declaración de ese tipo y se quedaría tan pegada a Anthony MacAndrew como si le hubieran untado todo el cuerpo con cola de contacto.

Llena de frustración, Jane se incorporó en la cama y arrojó la almohada al otro extremo de la habitación. El Fantasma Galo ya había sido lo bastante fascinante en Nueva York, pero el destello de emoción que había vislumbrado en Anthony la noche anterior, cuando se reunió con su hermano, lo había vuelto todavía más peligrosamente interesante de lo que era antes.

Pensar en él como un mujeriego incapaz de sentir amor había sido una cosa. Pero Jane ya no podía pensar en él de esa manera, porque había visto en los ojos de Anthony un amor acerca del que quería llegar a saber algo más. Había entrevisto en él unas profundidades que hasta entonces se había dicho que no tenía. ¿Qué había ocurrido entre los dos hermanos para que llegaran a distanciarse hasta tal punto? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Anthony para que mantuviera sus emociones tan celosamente ocultas?

Jane lo estaba haciendo. Estaba queriendo ser la mujer que llegara a entrar dentro de él, y ese deseo era muy peligroso.

Se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, apoyó la barbilla en ellas y se puso a pensar.

Una parte significativa de la culpa de su sueño, pensó con irritación, podía ser atribuida a Candy. La noche anterior, después de que Jane hubiera terminado de ducharse, Candy había traído una bandeja con comida a su habitación. Luego se había quedado mientras Jane cenaba, y la conversación había derivado, como suele ocurrir cuando las mujeres se juntan, hacia el tema de los hombres.

Específicamente hacia los hombres del clan MacAndrew.

Hechos que Jane sabía acerca de Anthony antes de la pequeña visita de Candy: era irresistiblemente seductor; tenía un cuerpo fantástico que ella había visto cuando dejó caer su toalla; usaba condones para el «Hombre Extra-Grande».

Y ahora —muchísimas gracias, Candy MacAndrew— sabía que además Anthony era un hombre de inmensos apetitos dotado de un tremendo aguante, y del que se sabía que había sido capaz de pasar no unas cuantas horas, sino días enteros en la cama con una mujer. Oh, Candy no había llegado a decir todas aquellas cosas, pero había dejado bastante claro adonde quería ir a parar mediante los pequeños comentarios que dejó caer.

¿Días enteros en la cama? Jane no podía ni empezar a imaginar cómo sería eso.

«Oh, sí que puedes —se burló una vocecita sarcástica—. Soñaste acerca de ello hace unas cuantas noches, con un lujo de detalles realmente impresionante para una virgen.»

Jane frunció el ceño, se apartó los rizos de la cara y pasó las piernas por el borde de la enorme cama antigua con su gruesa capa de finos colchones de plumas. Los dedos de sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire a un palmo por encima del suelo y tuvo que saltar para salir del lecho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cogió su ropa y fue hacia la ducha. Realmente no la necesitaba, ya que la noche anterior se había duchado muy tarde, pero sospechaba que aquella mañana una buena ducha fría podía resultarle bastante beneficiosa.

Nada más salir al pasillo media hora después, Jane se detuvo y empezó a montar en cólera. Acababa de darse una ducha bien fría, obligándose a pensar en las antigüedades que tendría ocasión de ver, y en qué le gustaría explorar primero. Había necesitado casi media hora para quitarse de la cabeza a Anthony MacAndrew, y ahora ya volvía a tenerlo metido en ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó malhumorada, sintiendo aquella insufrible oleada de atracción instantánea que le pedía quejumbrosamente (¡e incesantemente!) que se abalanzara sobre él sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El hombre de sus sueños—literalmente— estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta que quedaba enfrente de la suya, sus largas piernas extendidas y los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. Llevaba pantalones negros y un suéter de color gris oscuro que se tensaba sobre su poderoso pecho, realzando la perfección de su físico. Se había afeitado, y la piel de su rostro tenía la suave lisura del terciopelo. Unos ojos de color azul beteados de cobre se encontraron con los de Jane.

Anthony se levantó del suelo para alzarse sobre ella como una torre, haciendo que Jane se sintiera muy pequeña y femenina ante la presencia de su masculinidad en estado puro.

—Te estaba esperando. Buenos días, muchacha. ¿Tuviste sueños agradables? —inquirió con voz sedosa.

Jane mantuvo el rostro vacío de toda expresión. Anthony parecía sentirse inmensamente complacido consigo mismo aquella mañana, y ella no estaba dispuesta a revelarle que había tenido ni aunque sólo fuese un fugaz pensamiento nocturno acerca de él.

—No me acuerdo —dijo con un parpadeo lleno de inocencia—De hecho, dormí tan profundamente que me parece que no he soñado nada.

—Claro, claro —murmuró él.

Cuando empezó a avanzar, Jane casi se desmayó del susto, pero él se limitó a extender la mano por detrás de ella y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Luego la obligó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—Eh —dijo ella secamente.

—Sólo pretendía darte un beso de buenos días como es debido, muchacha. Es una costumbre escocesa. Ella estiró el cuello para contemplarlo con el ceño fruncido, y le lanzó una mirada que quería decir: «Sí, claro, buen intento».

—Uno pequeñito. Nada de lengua. Lo prometo —dijo él mientras sus labios se curvaban levemente.

—Nunca te das por vencido, ¿verdad?

—Nunca me daré por vencido, encanto. ¿O es que a estas alturas todavía no lo sabes?

Oooh, aquello estaba empezando a parecerse a su sueño. Y él acababa de llamarla «encanto», una pequeña muestra de cariño. Jane se apresuró a cerrar la boca y sacudió la cabeza.

Él alzó la mano hacia su cara y recorrió suavemente la curva de su mejilla con los dedos. Un contacto muy tenue, sin nada abiertamente seductor. La delicadeza del gesto sorprendió a Jane

e hizo que se quedara completamente inmóvil. Él apartó la mano de su cara para llevarla hacia sus suaves rizos, y se los enredó con delicadeza entre los dedos.

—¿Te he dicho, mi pequeña Jane, que eres hermosa? —murmuró.

Ella entornó los ojos. Si él pensaba que un cumplido genérico iba a conseguirle un beso, estaba lamentablemente equivocado.

—Oh, sí, no puedes serlo más. —Le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos—. Y sin una sola sombra de artificio. El día en que te vi por primera vez, yo estaba sentado dentro de mi taxi y te miré. Vi cómo te miraban los otros hombres y deseé que se quedaran ciegos. Entonces te inclinaste dentro del coche para decirle algo al conductor. Llevabas una falda negra y una chaqueta con un suéter del color del brezo, y los cabellos te caían en los ojos y no parabas de apartártelos. Había un poco de niebla y las gotitas de lluvia relucían sobre tus medias. Pero a ti no te molestaba que estuviera lloviznando. Por un instante, echaste la cabeza hacia atrás y alzaste la cara hacia la lluvia. Ver cómo lo hacías me dejó sin respiración.

El cáustico comentario que aguardaba hecho un ovillo sobre la punta de la lengua de Jane murió. Él la contempló en silencio durante un instante que se hizo muy largo y luego bajó las manos.

—Ven, muchacha. —Le ofreció la mano—. Vayamos a desayunar, y luego me gustaría llevarte a cierto sitio.

Jane trató de recuperar la compostura. Aquel hombre tenía la extraña capacidad de confundirla en el momento en que menos se lo esperaba. Justo cuando creía conocerlo, de pronto él le salía con algo inesperado. ¿De dónde había sacado aquello? Jane se acordaba de lo que llevaba puesto el día en que se conocieron, y aquella mañana había habido un poco de niebla. Y ella había alzado el rostro por un instante hacia la neblina, porque siempre le había gustado la fina lluvia que solía acompañarla.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo tendré ocasión de ver los textos? —preguntó, apresurándose a dirigir la conversación hacia un terreno menos inseguro.

—Pronto. Muy pronto.

«Vi cómo te miraban los otros hombres, y deseé que se quedaran ciegos.» jane sacudió la cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer de su mente las palabras de él.

Se sentía incapaz de determinar qué valor debía otorgarles.

—¿Tu hermano también tiene antigüedades? —insistió alegremente.

—Sí. Verás muchas cosas antes de que termine el día.

—¿De veras? ¿Como cuáles?

Él sonrió levemente ante el entusiasmo de ella y tomó sus manos en las suyas.

—¿Sabes cómo sé cuándo te sientes muy atraída por algo?

Jane sacudió la cabeza.

—Tus dedos empiezan a curvarse, como si estuvieras imaginando que tocas lo que sea en lo que estás pensando.

Ella se sonrojó. No había sabido que fuera tan transparente.

—Ay, muchacha, eso resulta de lo más encantador. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que podía mostrarte una Escocia que ningún otro hombre podría llegar a mostrarte jamás?

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, muchacha, pues esta tarde —dijo él con una extraña nota de cautela en la voz—, haré honor a esa promesa.

A cierta distancia del castillo en el que estaban desayunando Jane y Anthony, un hombre se hallaba apoyado en el costado de un coche alquilado escogido pensando en que no llamara la atención y hablaba en voz baja por su móvil.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de acercarme —le estaba diciendo Trevor a Simon—. Pero sólo es una cuestión de tiempo.

—Se suponía que debías ocuparte de ella antes de que partieran hacia Londres.

El móvil hacía que la voz de Simon sonara muy tenue, pero aun así vibraba con una implacable autoridad.

—No he podido acercarme a ella. Ese hombre siempre se mantiene en guardia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás acercarte a ella en la propiedad de los Andrew?

—Tarde o temprano él bajará la guardia, aunque sólo sea durante unos minutos. Dame unos cuantos días más.

—Es demasiado arriesgado.

—Lo que sería demasiado arriesgado es no hacerlo. El tiene un vínculo emocional con ella. Necesitamos que todos sus lazos desaparezcan. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Simon.

—Cuarenta y ocho horas. Telefonéame cada seis horas, y luego te quiero fuera de ahí. No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que un miembro de nuestra orden sea capturado con vida. El no debe saber nada acerca de la Profecía.

Con un suave murmullo de asentimiento, Trevor cortó la comunicación.

Continuara...


	45. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43**

El día había sido soleado y sorprendentemente suave para el mes de marzo en las Highlands: casi quince grados de temperatura, una ligera brisa, el cielo puntuado por unas cuantas rollizas nubecitas blancas.

También había sido uno de los días más deliciosos que Jane hubiera vivido jamás.

Después del desayuno, ella, Anthony, Albert y Candy habían ido en coche hacia el norte, recorriendo los caminos serpenteantes hasta llegar a la cima de una pequeña montaña desde la que se divisaba la pintoresca y activa ciudad de Alborath, donde Jane había conocido a los primos de Anthony, Willian y Maggie MacAndrew, y a sus muchos hijos.

Había pasado el día con Candy y Maggie, visitando el segundo castillo de los MacAndrew (bastante más antiguo que el de Candy). Había visto antigüedades por las cuales Tom habría estado dispuesto a cometer cualquier clase de delito: antiguos textos guardados en estuches protectores, armas y corazas procedentes de incontables siglos distintos, piedras cubiertas de runas esparcidas como si tal cosa por los jardines. Había recorrido la galería de retratos que se sucedían a lo largo de la gran sala, una historia pintada de los siglos del clan MacAndrew, y se había emocionado al pensar en lo maravilloso que era poder conocer semejantes raíces. Las puntas de sus dedos habían tocado tapices que deberían haber estado en museos, muebles que hubiesen debido estar protegidos por un sistema de seguridad mucho más efectivo que el que Jane había podido ver en la propiedad. Aunque había inquirido repetidamente y en un tono más bien preocupado acerca de su sistema antirrobo (el cual parecía ser inexistente), no había obtenido nada aparte de unas cuantas sonrisas tranquilizadoras que la obligaron a concluir que ninguno de los Andrew se molestaba en guardar las cosas bajo llave.

El mismo castillo era una antigüedad, meticulosamente preservada y protegida de la suave erosión del tiempo. Jane había pasado el día sumida como en una especie de ensueño.

Ahora se encontraba de pie en los escalones de la entrada del castillo al lado de Candy, bajo la luz rosada del comienzo del anochecer. El sol descansaba sobre el horizonte y zarcillos de neblina se elevaban lentamente del suelo. Jane divisaba una panorámica de varios kilómetros desde su observatorio en los grandes escalones de piedra, más allá de una fuente de muchos niveles relucientes, hasta el valle donde las luces de Alborath mantenían a raya el crepúsculo que se aproximaba. No necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para imaginar lo magníficas que serían las Highlands en primavera, o todavía mejor, en el momento de máximo esplendor de finales del verano. Se preguntó si no podría encontrar alguna manera de estar todavía allí en aquel entonces. Quizá después de su mes con Anthony, reflexionó, se quedaría en Escocia indefinidamente.

Su mirada recorrió el césped delantero y terminó deteniéndose en el hombre, imponente y magnífico, que había puesto su mundo completamente patas arriba en menos de una semana. No muy lejos del castillo, Anthony hablaba con Albert dentro de un círculo de enormes piedras antiguas. Candy le había contado que los hermanos llevaban años sin verse, aunque no había ofrecido ninguna explicación para su distanciamiento. Con todo y lo curiosa que era Jane normalmente, para variar aquella vez había resistido la tentación de indagar. Simplemente no le había parecido bien hacerlo.

—Qué hermoso es todo esto —dijo con un suspiro lleno de melancolía.

Vivir allí, pertenecer a un lugar semejante. El ruidoso entusiasmo de los seis hijos de Maggie y Willian, desde adolescentes hasta críos, no se parecía a nada de cuanto Jane hubiera experimentado jamás. El castillo entero rebosaba familia y raíces, y el aire vibraba con los sonidos de los juegos infantiles y alguna que otra discusión ocasional. Como hija única, criada desde pequeña por un abuelo ya entrado en años, Jane nunca había visto nada igual.

—Lo es, desde luego —convino Candy— A estas piedras las llaman el Ban Drochaid —le explicó a Jane, señalando el círculo con un ademán—. Significa «el puente blanco».

—El puente blanco —repitió Jane—. Es un nombre bastante extraño para un grupo de piedras.

Candy se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa misteriosa danzó en sus labios.

—En Escocia existen montones de leyendas acerca de esas piedras. —Hizo una pausa—. Algunas personas dicen que son puertas que conducen a otro tiempo.

—En una ocasión leí una novela romántica que contaba algo parecido.

—¿Lees novelas románticas? —exclamó Candy, deleitada.

Los momentos siguientes estuvieron dedicados a una apresurada comparación de títulos favoritos, establecimiento de vínculos femeninos y recomendaciones.

—Ya sabía yo que me gustabas —dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa—. Cuando hablabas de la historia de todos esos objetos hace un rato, temí que pudieras ser una de esas personas que se pirran por la literatura con mayúsculas. No es que yo tenga nada en contra de las novelas literarias —se apresuró a añadir—, pero si quiero ponerme existencial y deprimirme, optaré por tener una buena discusión con mi esposo o ver la CNN. —Guardó silencio por un instante, la mano suavemente apoyada sobre la curva de su estómago—. Escocia no se parece a ningún otro país del mundo, Jane. Casi puedes sentir la magia en el aire, ¿verdad?

Jane inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y estudió los imponentes megalitos. Las piedras tenían miles de años y su propósito llevaba mucho tiempo siendo objeto de apasionados debates por, aparte de estudiosos, arqueoastrónomos e incluso matemáticos. Eran un misterio que el hombre moderno nunca había sido capaz de desentrañar.

Y sí, Jane sentía que había un hálito de magia en ellas, una sensación como de antiguos secretos, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo apropiada que parecía la presencia de Anthony allí de pie en medio de ellas. Era como estar viendo a un hechicero primitivo, oscuro e impresionante, un guardián de secretos tanto arcanos como profanos. Jane puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella fantasía tan absurda que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Candy? —preguntó, entornando los ojos.

Candy se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó a su pregunta.

Parecía como si Anthony estuviera escribiendo algo en el lado interior de cada una de las piedras. Había trece, alzándose alrededor de un achaparrado dolmen consistente en dos soportes de piedra con una gran piedra plana encima.

Mientras era observado por Jane, Anthony fue hacia la siguiente piedra del círculo y su mano se movió con rapidez y seguridad por encima de su cara interior. Jane comprendió que estaba escribiendo en ella. Qué raro. Entornó los ojos. Dios, Anthony era realmente magnífico. Se había cambiado de ropa después del desayuno. Unos viejos tejanos descoloridos ceñían sus robustos muslos y su musculoso trasero. Un grueso suéter de lana y unas botas de excursionista completaban su apariencia de montañés curtido por la vida al aire libre. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una sola trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

El Anthony de su sueño había dicho que haría que se quedara con él para siempre.

«Lo tienes pero que muy mal, Leslie», admitió Jane de mala gana con un leve suspiro.

—Tú sientes algo por él —murmuró Candy, sobresaltándola.

Jane palideció.

—¿Tan obvio resulta?

—Para alguien que sabe lo que hay que buscar, sí. Nunca he visto a Anthony mirar a una mujer del modo en que te mira a ti, Jane.

—Si me mira de un modo distinto que a otras, es sólo porque la mayoría de las mujeres corren a acostarse con él un instante después de haberlo conocido —dijo Jane, apartándose un mechón de la cara con un soplido—. Yo sólo soy la que escapó. —«Por el momento», fue el seco pensamiento que acompañó a aquellas palabras.

—Sí, y eso es todo lo que llegan a hacer.

Aquellas palabras atrajeron la atención de Jane.

—¿No es eso todo lo que él quiere?

—No. Pero la mayoría de las mujeres nunca llega a ir más allá de la hermosura de ese rostro y ese cuerpo, de su fortaleza y su reserva. Nunca, nunca le entregan su corazón.

Jane se echó hacia atrás sus largos cabellos, los retorció hasta formar un nudo y mantuvo su silencio, con la esperanza de que Candy continuara ofreciéndole información. No tenía ninguna prisa por admitir sus patéticos fantaseos románticos, los cuales no habían hecho sino empeorar a lo largo de la jornada. Jane llevaba todo el día siendo obsequiada con fugaces vislumbres de la increíble relación que existía entre Candy y su esposo. Había visto, con un desvergonzado anhelo, de qué modo trataba Albert a su esposa. Estaban tremendamente enamorados el uno del otro, y no intentaban ocultarlo.

Como él se parecía tanto a Anthony, las comparaciones habían sido inevitables.

Albert había aparecido de pronto montones de veces, trayendo consigo una chaqueta delgada para Candy, o una taza de té, o preguntándole si le dolía la espalda, si necesitaba que le dieran una friega, si le gustaría que subiera de un salto al cielo y le bajara el sol.

Haciendo que Jane empezara a concebir toda clase de pensamientos ridículos acerca de su hermano.

Oh, sí, ella tenía sentimientos. Traicioneros, engañosos, pequeños sentimientos.

—Jane, si Anthony no busca amor en una mujer es porque nunca se le ha dado ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Jane abrió mucho los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Eso es imposible, Candy. Un hombre como él…

—La mayoría de las mujeres lo encuentran aterrador. Así que toman lo que él les ofrece, pero luego encuentran algún otro hombre al cual amar. Un hombre menos peligroso. Un hombre con el que sientan que controlan mejor la situación. ¿Está teniendo Anthony el mismo efecto sobre ti? Pensaba que eras más inteligente.

Jane dio un respingo y se preguntó cómo era posible que la conversación hubiera llegado a volverse tan personal con tanta rapidez. Pero Candy todavía no había terminado.

—A veces, y yo lo sé por experiencia personal, puedes creerme, una chica tiene que arriesgarse. Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás lo que podría haber ocurrido. ¿Es así como quieres vivir?

Jane buscó alguna réplica a esa pregunta, pero terminó con las manos vacías, porque aquella molesta vocecita interior que durante los últimos días no paraba de preguntar insistentemente si no había algo más en la vida estaba asintiendo sabiamente, mostrándose de acuerdo con las palabras de Candy.

«Quien nada arriesga —había dicho siempre el abuelo de Jane—nada gana.»

Jane contempló las antiguas piedras y se preguntó cuándo había olvidado ella eso. ¿Cuando tenía diecinueve años y el abuelo murió, dejándola sola en el mundo?

Mientras estaba allí, en lo alto de la montaña de los MacAndrew bajo el crepúsculo que descendía sobre el mundo, de pronto Jane se encontró nuevamente en Kansas, en el cementerio silencioso después de que todas sus amistades se hubieran ido, llorando al pie de la tumba de su abuelo. Sin saber qué hacer, a un paso de entrar en la edad adulta, sin tener a nadie que la ayudara a tomar decisiones y escoger su camino. Hasta aquel momento había mantenido la reconfortante ilusión de que su abuelo viviría eternamente, en vez de morir de un infarto a los setenta y tres años. Jane había ido a la universidad sin imaginar ni por un solo instante que él no estaría siempre allí, en casa, trabajando en su jardín, esperando a que ella regresara.

La llamada telefónica llegó la semana de los exámenes finales durante su primer año en la universidad. Tan sólo hacía unos días que Jane había hablado por teléfono con él. Un día su abuelo estaba allí, y al día siguiente se había ido. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él. Con sus padres le había ocurrido lo mismo. ¿Es que nadie podía morir de una muerte lenta a causa de alguna enfermedad, le habían entrado ganas de gritar (de manera indolora, por supuesto, ya que no le deseaba una muerte dolorosa a nadie), y proporcionarle así un mínimo sentimiento de conclusión? ¿Por qué tenían que irse de ese modo? En un momento dado sonreían y estaban vivos, y al siguiente, estaban inmóviles y silenciosos y ella ya los había perdido para siempre. Había tantas cosas que Jane no había podido decirle a su abuelo antes de que se fuera… Tenía un aspecto tan frágil en su ataúd; su robusto y temperamental escocés, que siempre le había parecido invencible.

¿Fue entonces cuando había empezado a jugar sobre seguro? ¿Porque de pronto se había sentido como una tortuga sin caparazón, frágil y desprotegida, y ya no estaba dispuesta a querer y volver a perder? Oh, no había tomado semejante decisión de una manera consciente, pero volvió a la universidad y se enterró en una doble carrera, y luego se sacó un máster. Sin ni siquiera pensar, se había mantenido ocupada para no involucrarse en las cosas.

Parpadeó. La pena seguía allí, tan viva como si ella nunca le hubiera hecho frente y se hubiese limitado a empujarla hacia un rincón oscuro, ocultándola. De pronto se le ocurrió pensar que una persona quizá no podía guardar bajo llave una emoción, como la pena, sin pagar el precio de perder el contacto también con todas las demás. ¿No sería que al guardar bajo llave el dolor, negándose a hacerle frente, había perdido innumerables ocasiones de amar?

Jane escrutó a Candy con la mirada.

—Suena como si me estuvieras dando ánimos.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Él va a pedirte algo. El mero hecho de que te lo vaya a pedir dice más acerca de lo que Anthony siente por ti de lo que podría llegar a hacerlo cualquier palabra.

—¿Qué es lo que me va a pedir?

—Pronto lo sabrás. —Candy hizo una pausa y suspiró ruidosamente, como si estuviera manteniendo un acalorado debate interno consigo misma. Luego dijo— Jane, Albert y Anthony provienen de un mundo que a unas chicas como nosotras siempre les resultará muy difícil de entender. Un mundo que, por muy imposible que eso pueda parecer en principio, se encuentra firmemente asentado en la realidad. Que la ciencia no pueda explicarlo todo no lo vuelve menos real. Soy científica y sé de qué estoy hablando. He visto cosas que desafían mi comprensión de la física. Son buenos hombres. Los mejores. Mantén la mente y el corazón abiertos, porque hay una cosa que puedo decirte con toda certeza: cuando esos Andrew aman, aman completamente y para siempre.

—Me estás empezando a asustar —dijo Jane nerviosamente.

—Ni siquiera has empezado a asustarte. Una pregunta, sólo entre tú y yo, y no me mientas: ¿deseas a Anthony?

Jane la miró en silencio por un instante que se hizo muy largo.

—¿Esto realmente es sólo entre tú y yo?

Candy asintió.

—He deseado a Anthony desde el momento en que lo conocí—admitió Jane simplemente—. Y no consigo encontrarle el menor sentido. Me siento terriblemente posesiva con respecto a él, y no tengo ningún derecho a serlo. Es una locura. Nunca había sentido nada parecido antes. Ni siquiera puedo razonarlo —dijo.

La sonrisa de Candy era radiante.

—Oh, Jane, el único momento en que la razón fracasa es cuando trata de convencer a nuestra mente de algo que nuestro corazón sabe que no es cierto. Deja de intentarlo. Escucha con el corazón.

—Esto no me gusta —le gruñó Albert a Anthony.

—¿Acaso le diste tú elección a Candy? —replicó Anthony, mientras terminaba de escribir la penúltima fórmula sobre la losa central. Ahora ya sólo necesitaba escribir la última fórmula para abrir el puente a través del tiempo. Él y Albert habían acordado que debería regresar a seis meses después del último momento en que había estado allí, para evitar encontrarse con su yo del pasado, y con la esperanza de que Silvan pudiera haber descubierto algo útil durante ese tiempo—. Jane es una muchacha muy fuerte, Albert. Mantuvo la punta de mi propia espada apoyada en mi pecho. Luchó valientemente con el hombre que la atacó. Eligió venir a Escocia conmigo. Aunque a veces titubea, no le tiene miedo a nada. Y es inteligente, habla muchas lenguas, conoce los viejos mitos y ama las cosas antiguas. Me dispongo a llevarla hasta ellas. Aunque no sea por nada más, ella me perdonará por eso — añadió secamente.

Oh, sí, lo haría. Él podía poner en sus manos textos que la harían llorar con la alegría de una auténtica bibliófila y guardiana de reliquias. Ambos compartían eso: Jane había escogido como profesión preservar las cosas antiguas, y no se había dado por satisfecha meramente con preservarlas sino que lo había estudiado todo, tan a fondo como lo había hecho él en su papel de druida Andrew.

—Candy sabía lo que era yo.

—Pero ella no te creyó —le recordó Anthony—. Pensó que estabas loco.

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de peros. Si tienes la bondad de escucharme aunque sólo sea por un instante, me oirás decir que tengo la intención de permitirle elegir.

—¿De veras?

—No estoy enteramente desprovisto de escrúpulos —fue la burlona réplica de Anthony.

—¿Vas a contárselo?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—He dicho que le permitiría elegir.

—Lo honorable sería contárselo…

La cabeza de Anthony se alzó bruscamente y sus ojos relucieron con un peligroso destello.

—¡No dispongo de tiempo para contárselo! —siseó—. ¡No dispongo de tiempo para tratar de convencerla o para ayudarla a entender!

La mirada celeste guerreó con la mirada de color azul y cobre.

—Supongo que eres consciente de que en cuanto la hayas llevado a través de la puerta del tiempo, ella sabrá que eres un druida—dijo Albert pasados unos instantes—. Ya no podrás seguir fingiendo que no eres más que un hombre.

—Ya me las veré con eso cuando llegue el momento. Ella sabe que hay algo en mí que no está del todo bien.

—Pero ¿y si ella…?

Albert no llegó a concluir la frase, pero Anthony supo que había estado a punto de expresar en voz alta el mismo temor al que él se había visto obligado a hacer frente cuando envió al pasado a Candy.

—¿Y si huye de mí gritando? ¿Y si se pone a gritar «hechicero pagano» y me odia? —dijo Anthony con una sonrisa helada—. Eso es algo que sólo debe preocuparme a mí.

—Anthony…

—Albert, la necesito. Necesito a Jane.

Albert contempló la desesperación apenas disimulada que había en los ojos de su hermano, y tuvo una súbita revelación: Anthony estaba caminando por el filo de una navaja y lo sabía. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a tomar a Jane y, a decir verdad, sabía que ni siquiera tenía derecho a haberla traído hasta allí. Pero si Anthony renunciaba a las cosas que quería —si aceptaba que, por el hecho de haberse vuelto oscuro, para él ya no había ninguna promesa de un futuro, que en realidad ya no tenía derecho a nada—, entonces no le quedaría absolutamente nada por lo que vivir. Nada que lo hiciera seguir luchando otro día.

¿Y qué sería lo que vencería entonces? ¿El honor o la seducción del poder absoluto?

Santo Dios, pensó Albert con un escalofrío que le heló la sangre en las venas, el día en que su hermano dejara de querer algo, el día en que dejara de creer que había esperanza, tendría que afrontar el hecho de que su única elección sería volverse completamente malvado… o…

Albert no pudo obligarse a concluir aquel pensamiento. Y en la mirada torturada de Anthony pudo ver que su gemelo ya había comprendido todo aquello hacía mucho tiempo, y que ahora luchaba del único modo en que podía hacerlo. Si el deseo que Anthony sentía por Jane era la cosa que se interponía más firmemente entre él y las puertas del mismísimo infierno, entonces Albert encadenaría con sus propias manos a aquella muchachita para que no pudiera alejarse de su hermano.

Una sonrisa llena de amargura curvó los labios de Anthony, como si percibiera los pensamientos de Albert.

—Además —le dijo después con un suave sarcasmo—, al menos sé que puedo devolverla a este tiempo. Candy no disponía de esa garantía, y sin embargo tú la llevaste al pasado. Si algo va mal conmigo, prometo que de una manera u otra enviaré de regreso a Jane.

El que llegara a hacer tal cosa significaría que él estaría muriendo, porque ésa era la única manera en que la dejaría marchar. Incluso entonces, quizá tendría que serle arrancada de entre los dedos mientras la vida huía de su cuerpo.

—Está bien. —Albert asintió lentamente—. ¿Cuándo regresaréis?

—Búscanos de aquí a tres días. Es lo más cerca que me atrevo a pasar.

Se miraron en silencio, con muchas cosas que no habían llegado a ser dichas entre ellos. Después ya no hubo más oportunidad de que siguieran hablando, porque Jane y Candy se reunieron con ellos en el círculo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Jane, mirándolos con ojos llenos de curiosidad—. ¿Por qué estás escribiendo encima de esas piedras, Anthony?

Anthony la contempló por un instante sin decir nada, bebiendo ávidamente su imagen. Sí, Jane Leslie era hermosa, toda ella sincera y natural allí de pie con sus ajustados calzones azules, su suéter y las botas de excursionista; sus cabellos, un desorden de rizos recogidos en una cola de caballo que ya empezaba a aflojarse. Ojos enormes, muy abiertos y llenos de inocente alegría. Escocia le sentaba bien a Jane. Daba color a sus mejillas y una chispa a sus ojos.

Unos ojos que, dentro de poco, podían mirarlo con miedo y aborrecimiento, como habrían hecho las muchachas de su siglo en el caso de que Anthony hubiera revelado hasta dónde llegaban sus poderes druídicos.

«¿Y si eso llega a suceder?», quiso saber su honor.

«Entonces haré todo lo que pueda para seducirla hasta que deje de mirarme así—pensó él con un encogimiento de hombros—utilizando hasta la última sucia treta de que dispongo.» Sólo se daría por vencido cuando estuviese muerto.

Si había alguien que pudiera aceptarlo, era ella. Las mujeres modernas eran distintas de las muchachas de su tiempo. Mientras que las muchachas del siglo XVI enseguida veían magia en lo inexplicable, las mujeres del siglo XXI buscaban explicaciones científicas, y no les costaba tanto acostumbrarse a la idea de que existieran leyes naturales y físicas que quedaban más allá de su comprensión. Anthony sospechaba que eso era debido a la gran cantidad de progresos que se habían llevado a cabo dentro de la investigación científica durante el siglo pasado, que explicaban cosas hasta entonces inexplicables y habían sacado a la luz todo un nuevo reino de misterio.

Jane era una muchacha fuerte, adaptable y llena de curiosidad. Aunque no fuese una experta en física como Candy, era inteligente y tenía conocimientos tanto del Viejo Mundo como del Nuevo. Su insaciable curiosidad, que ya la había llevado a lugares en los que la mayoría de las personas no se hubiesen atrevido a entrar, era otra virtud añadida. Jane contaba con todos los ingredientes adecuados para ser capaz de aceptar lo que no tardaría en experimentar.

Y él estaría allí para ayudarla a entender. Si conocía a Jane la mitad de bien de lo que creía, en cuanto se hubiera recuperado de la conmoción ya sólo podría pensar en lo emocionante y maravilloso que era todo aquello.

Rehuyendo la mirada inquisitiva de Jane, Anthony miró a Candy.

—Cuídate, muchacha. La abrazó, y luego abrazó a Albert y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Jane—. ¿Por qué te despides de Candy y Albert? ¿No nos íbamos a quedar aquí para trabajar en sus libros?

Como Anthony no respondía, Jane miró a Candy, pero Candy y Albert habían dado media vuelta y estaban saliendo del círculo.

Volvió a mirar a Anthony.

Él extendió la mano hacia ella.

—Me tengo que ir, mi pequeña Jane.

—¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando?

No había ningún coche cerca. ¿Irse cómo? ¿Ir adónde? ¿Sin ella? Anthony había dicho que él tenía que irse, no que ambos tuvieran que hacerlo. Jane sintió una súbita opresión en el pecho.

—¿Vendrás conmigo?

La opresión cedió un poco, pero la confusión siguió reinando.

—No lo e-entiendo —tartamudeó Chloe—. ¿Adónde?

—No puedo decírtelo. Tengo que enseñártelo.

—Eso es la cosa más ridícula que he oído jamás —protestó ella.

—No, muchacha. Dame un poco más de tiempo y ya no pensarás así —dijo él alegremente. Pero en sus ojos no había el menor rastro de alegría. Eran intensos y…

Candy le había dicho que escuchara con el corazón. Jane inspiró profundamente y luego exhaló muy despacio. Se obligó a hacer a un lado todas sus ideas preconcebidas, y trató de mirar con su corazón… …

y lo vio. Allí en sus ojos. El dolor que había entrevisto a bordo del avión, pero que se había dicho a sí misma que no estaba allí realmente.

Más que dolor. Una brutal e incesante desesperación.

Anthony esperaba, una fuerte mano extendida hacia ella. Jane no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, o de adonde pensaba que iba a ir. Él le estaba pidiendo que dijera «sí» sin saber nada al respecto. Le estaba pidiendo ese acto de fe acerca del que la había prevenido Candy. Por segunda vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, aquel hombre le pedía que arrojara la cautela al viento y saltara con él, confiando en que no la dejaría caer.

«Hazlo —dijo de pronto la voz de Evan MacGregor dentro de su corazón—Puede que tú no tengas siete vidas, Jane-gata, pero no debes tener miedo a vivir la vida de que dispones.»

Un escalofrío helado subió por la espalda de Jane y erizó el fino vello de su piel. Paseó la mirada por las trece piedras que se alzaban a su alrededor, con todos aquellos extraños símbolos que parecían fórmulas dibujados sobre sus caras interiores. Más símbolos en la losa central.

¿Iba a descubrir para qué habían sido utilizadas aquellas piedras verticales? El concepto era demasiado fantástico para que el cerebro de Jane pudiera abarcarlo.

¿Qué demonios pensaba él que iba a suceder?

La lógica insistía en que dentro de aquellas piedras no iba a suceder nada. La curiosidad proponía, de manera muy persuasiva, que si sucedía algo, tendría que ser muy idiota para perdérselo.

Jane suspiró ruidosamente. ¿Qué era una zambullida más, de todas maneras?, pensó con un encogimiento de hombros mental. Ya se había visto tan completamente apartada del curso normal de su existencia que era incapaz de ponerse demasiado nerviosa ante la perspectiva de asistir a otro extraño giro de los acontecimientos. Y francamente, el trayecto nunca había sido tan fascinante. Irguiéndose cuan alta era y poniendo bien rectos tanto sus hombros como su resolución, Jane se volvió hacia Anthony y deslizó su mano en la suya. Alzando la barbilla, le sostuvo la mirada y dijo:

—Perfecto. Bueno, pues entonces vayamos.

Se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma por lo firme y despreocupada que había sonado su voz. Los ojos de él destellaron.

—¿Vendrás? ¿Sin saber adónde te llevo?

—Si piensas que he venido hasta tan lejos para que ahora me dejen tirada en la cuneta es que no me conoces muy bien, MacAndrew—dijo ella con voz jovial, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. El momento era simplemente demasiado tenso—. Soy la mujer que miró debajo de tu cama, ¿recuerdas? Soy esclava de mi curiosidad. Si vas a ir a alguna parte, yo iré también. Todavía no conseguirás escapar de mí. —Dios, ¿realmente había dicho eso?

—Eso suena como si me estuvieras diciendo que planeas seguir a mi lado, muchacha.

Sus ojos se entornaron y se quedó muy quieto.

Jane contuvo la respiración. ¡Todo aquello era tan similar a su sueño!

Entonces él sonrió, con una lenta sonrisa que hizo fruncirse diminutas líneas alrededor de sus ojos, y por un instante algo danzó dentro de aquellas profundidades color azul y cobre. Algo más joven y… libre y devastadoramente hermoso.

—Soy tuyo para lo que tú quieras mandar, cariño.

Por un instante Jane olvidó cómo se respiraba. Entonces los ojos de él se enfriaron de nuevo y, abruptamente, se volvió hacia la losa del centro y escribió una serie de símbolos.

—Cógeme de la mano y no la sueltes.

—¡Protégelo, Jane! —gritó Candy mientras un súbito vendaval empezaba a soplar a través de las piedras, esparciendo hojas secas en un rápido arremolinarse de neblina.

«¿Protegerlo de qué?», se preguntó Jane.

Y un instante después ya no se hizo más preguntas, porque de pronto las piedras empezaron a girar en círculos a su alrededor. Pero ¡eso no era posible! Y mientras discutía consigo misma acerca de lo que era posible y lo que no lo era, los pies de Jane perdieron todo contacto con el suelo y se encontró cabeza abajo, o algo por el estilo, y luego también perdió el cielo. La hierba y el crepúsculo se unieron en un torbellino tachonado por un torrente de estrellas. El viento arreció hasta convertirse en un aullido ensordecedor, y de pronto Jane pasó a ser… diferente de algún modo. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor en busca de Albert y Candy, pero ambos se habían esfumado, y no pudo ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a Anthony. Una terrible gravedad parecía tirar de ella, absorbiéndola y estirándola al tiempo que la doblaba de maneras inverosímiles. Le pareció oír un estallido supersónico, y de pronto hubo un fogonazo de blancura tan cegador que perdió todo sentido de la vista y el sonido.

Ya no podía sentir la mano de Anthony.

¡Ya no podía sentir su propia mano!

Jane intentó abrir la boca y gritar, pero descubrió que no tenía ninguna boca que abrir. La blancura se volvió todavía más intensa y, aunque ya no había ninguna sensación de movimiento, de pronto sintió un súbito acceso de vértigo que la llenó de náuseas. No había sonido alguno, pero el mismo silencio parecía poseer una insoportable sustancia.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que ya no podría soportarlo ni un solo instante más, la blancura desapareció tan súbitamente que la negrura chocó contra Jane con toda la fuerza de un camión.

Entonces volvió a haber sensaciones en su cuerpo, y no se sintió nada contenta de haberlas recuperado. Tenía la boca tan seca como un desierto, sentía la cabeza hinchada y demasiado grande, y estaba bastante segura de que iba a vomitar.

«Oh, Leslie —se riñó débilmente a sí misma—, me parece que esto ha sido algo más que otro extraño giro de los acontecimientos.»

Después tropezó y se desplomó sobre el suelo cubierto de hielo.

Continuara...

Hola ... hoy he actualizado varios capitulos, solo puedo publicarlos a esta hora, el dia lo tengo ocupado ...

Espero lo disfruten... Abrazos ...AbigailWhite


	46. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO 44**

24 de julio de 1522

Había voces dentro de su cabeza. Trece voces distintas: doce hombres y los tonos brillantes como joyas de una grave voz femenina, hablando en una lengua que él no podía entender.

Las voces no eran más que un susurro, un murmullo sibilante. No eran más intensas que el rumor del viento soplando a través de los robles y sin embargo, al igual que el viento, soplaban oscuramente a través de él, arrebatándole su humanidad como si fuera una frágil hoja de otoño que ya no estuviera unida a su rama. Era el viento del invierno y de la muerte, y no aceptaba censura alguna ni se inclinaría ante ningún juicio moral.

Lo único que había era hambre. Era el hambre de trece almas que habían permanecido confinadas durante cuatro mil años en un lugar que no era un lugar, un tiempo que no era un tiempo. Prisioneras durante cuatro mil años. Prisioneras durante ciento cuarenta y seis millones de días, durante tres mil quinientos millones de horas; si aquello no era la eternidad, ¿qué podía serlo?

Aprisionadas.

A la deriva en la nada.

Vivas en esa oscura y espantosa nada. Eternamente conscientes. Hambrientas, sin una boca para alimentarse. Llenas de deseo, sin un cuerpo para satisfacerse. Torturadas por los picores, sin unos dedos con los que rascarse.

Odiando, odiando, odiando.

Una masa convulsa de poder en estado puro que llevaba milenios sin ser saciado.

Y tal como se sentían ellas, así se sentía también Anthony: perdido en la oscuridad.

La tormenta era la naturaleza en el apogeo de su salvajismo. Jane nunca había visto una galerna semejante. Una intensa lluvia mezclada con fragmentos de pedrisco caía del cielo, llenándola de morados y aguijoneando su piel, incluso a través del grosor de su chaqueta y su suéter.

—¡Ay! —chilló Jane—. ¡Ay!

Un gran trozo de hielo se estrelló contra su sien, otro le dio en el final de la espalda. Maldiciendo, Jane se hizo una bola protectora encima del suelo cubierto de granizo y se envolvió la cabeza con los brazos.

El viento subió de tono hasta convertirse en un alarido ensordecedor que gemía y aullaba. Jane gritó a través de él, pronunciando el nombre de Anthony, pero el estrépito era tan terrible que ni siquiera podía oír su propia voz entre su confusión. El suelo temblaba y las ramas de los árboles se estrellaban contra la tierra. El rayo destellaba y el trueno retumbaba. El ulular del viento convirtió los cabellos de Jane en un amasijo empapado. Se mantuvo hecha un ovillo, sin más esperanza que la de poder soportar aquello y rezar para que no empeorase.

De pronto —tan súbitamente como había estallado— la terrible tormenta se esfumó.

Simplemente se fue. El granizo dejó de caer. El diluvio cesó. El viento murió. La noche quedó inmóvil y silenciosa salvo por un suave siseo.

Jane dedicó unos momentos a llevar a cabo un recuento mental de sus morados, negándose a moverse. Moverse significaría reconocer que estaba viva. Reconocer que estaba viva significaría que tendría que mirar en torno. Y francamente, Jane no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo.

Nunca. Los pensamientos colisionaban dentro de su cabeza, todos ellos inverosímiles.

«Vamos, Leslie, intenta controlarte —dijo la voz de la razón, en un valeroso esfuerzo por imponerse—. Imagínate lo ridícula que te sentirás en cuanto levantes los ojos y veas a Candy y Albert de pie ahí. Cuando te digan: "Estas tormentas que llegan tan de pronto son una auténtica lata, ¿verdad? Pero en las Highlands las tormentas siempre son así".»

Jane no se lo tragó. No había mucho de lo que pudiese sentirse segura en aquel momento, pero tenía bastante claro que tormentas como aquélla no ocurrían, ni en las Highlands ni en ningún otro lugar, y además, tampoco abrigaba muchas esperanzas de que Candy y Albert estuvieran cerca. Dentro de aquellas piedras había ocurrido algo. El qué exactamente, Jane no podía decirlo, pero había sido algo… épico. Algo que hedía a una semilla de verdad escondida en los antiguos mitos.

Después de unos instantes, Jane apartó los brazos de la cabeza y atisbó cautelosamente. La lluvia chorreaba de sus cabellos y goteaba por su cara. Jane apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo y de pronto entendió lo que era aquel ruido siseante.

La tierra estaba caliente, como si hubiera pasado todo el día cociéndose bajo el sol, y las piedras de granizo humeaban sobre ella. ¿Cómo podía estar caliente el suelo?, se preguntó Jane, perpleja. Era el mes de marzo, por el amor de Dios, y quince grados de temperatura no calentaban el suelo. En el mismo instante en que pensaba eso, cayó en la cuenta de que el aire estaba caliente, ahora que los cielos habían dejado de arrojar sobre ella un pequeño diluvio helado. Sí, el aire era húmedo y positivamente veraniego.

Jane se incorporó con precaución unos cuantos centímetros y miró alrededor, sólo para descubrir que se hallaba envuelta por una nube. Una espesa niebla la había rodeado mientras permanecía acurrucada hecha una bola, y ahora toda ella estaba completamente circundada de blancura. Eso hacía que la situación, ya muy extraña de por sí, fuera todavía más inquietante.

Si todavía se hallaba dentro del círculo de piedras —y Jane empezaba a pensar que ése podía ser un «si» muy grande—, ya no podía verlas. La niebla lo consumía todo. Era como estar ciega. Jane se estremeció, sintiéndose horriblemente sola. Los últimos minutos habían sido tan extraños que empezaba a preguntarse si no se habría…, bueno, no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que empezaba a preguntarse, y prefería no preguntárselo.

«Algunas personas dicen que son puertas…»

Agitó la mano entre la niebla y gotas de agua condensada le perlaron la palma. La sustancia tenía un denso espesor. Jane sopló sobre el aire blanco suspendido ante ella. Este no se apartó.

—¿Ho-hola? —llamó, sintiéndose al borde del pánico.

Un movimiento repentino hizo que la blancura titilara por un instante en un oscuro borrón. Ahí. No, pensó Jane mientras se daba la vuelta, ahí. Inexplicablemente, la temperatura volvió a bajar y los dientes le empezaron a castañetear. El granizo dejó de humear sobre el suelo.

Se echó hacia atrás con un estremecimiento hasta quedar sentada sobre los talones y aguardó nerviosamente, medio esperando que algo espantoso saltara sobre ella.

Justo cuando sus nervios en tensión estaban a punto de ceder, Anthony surgió de la niebla o, mejor dicho, en un momento dado Anthony no estaba allí y al siguiente se materializaba ante ella.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —jadeó Jane, llena de alivio— ¿Qué…? —«ha sucedido» era lo que estaba intentando decir, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando él fue hacia ella.

Era Anthony, pero de algún modo… no era Anthony. Cuando se movió, la niebla se apartó de él como si Jane estuviera viendo algo salido de una película de ciencia-ficción terrorífica. Su cuerpo era una oscura mole encorvada sobre el telón de fondo de la blancura. La expresión que había en aquellas facciones que parecían haber sido talladas por el cincel de un escultor era tan fría como el hielo sobre el que se hallaba arrodillada Jane.

Sacudió la cabeza una vez, dos, en un intento de disipar aquella estúpida ilusión. Parpadeó varias veces.

«Es casi inhumanamente hermoso», pensó sin apartar los ojos de él. La tormenta había liberado sus cabellos de la sujeción de la cinta de cuero y éstos le caían hasta la cintura en una enredada cascada mojada. Tenía un aspecto salvaje e indómito. Animal. Depredador.

Incluso se movía como un animal, todo él seguridad y fluida fortaleza. «Y lo único que quiere el diablo a cambio —dijo una vocecita en tono de advertencia— es un alma.»

«Oh, por favor —se reconvino Jane a sí misma adustamente—. Es un hombre, nada más. Un hombre enorme, hermoso y que a veces da un poco de miedo, pero eso es todo.»

Grácil como un tigre al acecho, el hombre enorme, hermoso y que daba un poco de miedo hincó las rodillas en el suelo delante de ella, sus oscuros ojos reluciendo en la tenebrosa noche. Estaban arrodillados a tan sólo unos centímetros el uno del otro. Cuando él habló, sus palabras fueron articuladas de manera extrañamente laboriosa, como si el hablar supusiera un inmenso esfuerzo. Las palabras, cuidadosamente espaciadas, salían de sus labios como a ráfagas, con pausas entre ellas.

—Te daré. Todos. Los objetos valiosos que poseo. Si me. Besas y no haces. Preguntas.

—¿Uh? —boqueó Jane.

—Nada de preguntas —siseó él.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, como si intentara quitarse algo de ella.

Jane se apresuró a cerrar la boca. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que ella pudiera distinguir sus ojos con claridad, y los planos de su rostro quedaban cubiertos por las sombras. En la penumbra neblinosa, sus exóticos ojos del color del cobre parecían tan negros como la medianoche.

Jane lo miró. Anthony permanecía completamente inmóvil, igual que un tigre antes del salto con el que caerá sobre su presa para matarla. Jane buscó con la mirada las manos de Anthony y las encontró, apretadas en dos tensos puños. «Nunca se muestra más reservado que cuando siente más intensamente», se recordó a sí misma. Cerró sus manos sobre las de él.

Una sucesión de estremecimientos repentinos desgarró el cuerpo de Anthony. Cerró los ojos por un instante y cuando volvió a abrirlos, Jane hubiese podido jurar que vio… cosas que se movían detrás de ellos, y tuvo esa misma extraña sensación que ya había experimentado una vez en el ático de él, como si hubiera otra presencia con ellos, antigua y fría.

Entonces los ojos de él se aclararon, revelando una desolación tan absoluta que Jane sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y apenas si pudo tragar aire.

Anthony sufría. Y ella quería disipar aquella pena. Nada más importaba en realidad. Ni siquiera quería sus estúpidas antigüedades a cambio; lo único que quería era borrar aquella horrenda mirada de los ojos de él, sin que le importara cómo hacerlo.

Se humedeció los labios y ése fue todo el estímulo que él pareció necesitar.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, la alzó en vilo y, con unas cuantas poderosas zancadas, dejó su espalda apoyada en una de las piedras verticales.

«Ah, así que las piedras siguen aquí —pensó Jane vagamente—. O yo sigo aquí. O lo que sea.»

Y entonces la boca de él cayó sobre la suya con todo su ávido calor, y a Jane ya no podría haberle importado menos dónde estaba o dejaba de estar. Hubiera podido estar apoyada contra un enorme oso impaciente por saciar el hambre del invierno y le habría dado absolutamente igual, porque Anthony la estaba besando como si su vida dependiera de aquel enredo de lenguas y del calor que había entre ellos.

Anthony selló la boca de Jane con la suya, buscando y reclamando con su lengua aterciopelada. Hundió las manos en sus rizos mojados, envolviéndose los puños con ellos mientras mantenía acunada la cabeza de Jabe en sus grandes y poderosas manos y su cálida lengua se sumergía todavía más adentro en su boca.

Jane nunca había conocido a un hombre que besara así. Había algo en él, una crudeza, una sensualidad terrenal que rayaba en lo bárbaro, algo que ella nunca sería capaz de explicar a otra persona. Había que ser besada por Anthony MacAndrew para entender lo devastador que resultaba su beso y cómo podía hacer que una mujer cayera de rodillas ante él.

Por un momento Jane ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue recibir el beso de Anthony, sin que consiguiera reunir las fuerzas necesarias para devolvérselo. Sentía como si estuviera siendo consumida, y sabía que el sexo con él sería un poco sucio y completamente crudo. No habría ninguna clase de inhibición. Ella ya se había visto atada a su cama con pañuelos de seda, y sabía qué clase de hombre era él. Aturdida y sintiendo que le daba vueltas la cabeza, Jane se aferró a él y se arqueó contra Anthony mientras gozaba con la sensación de sus grandes manos deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, una de ellas buscando con impaciencia por debajo de su sujetador para luego cerrarse ásperamente sobre sus pechos mientras la otra le sostenía el trasero y la elevaba contra él. Febrilmente, ella pasó las piernas alrededor de sus poderosas caderas.

Jane estaba tan excitada que todo su cuerpo palpitaba, dolorido y vacío. Un instante después gimoteó en la boca de Anthony cuando él alteró su postura aquella ultima fracción, dejándolos encajados el uno en el otro de tal modo que su duro promontorio quedó acunado en el calor rendido que le ofrecía ella. «¡Oh, por fin!» Después de habérselo denegado a sí misma, rechazando incluso el permitirse pensar en ello, de pronto él estaba allí con toda su cálida enormidad de hombre limpiamente atrapada en la uve de los muslos de ella. Anthony volvió a dejarle apoyada la espalda en la piedra y se apretó contra ella, en un contacto que la llevó a un nuevo frenesí erótico.

Enredando los dedos en la sedosa y abundante cabellera de Dageus, Chloe se tensó contra su cuerpo y empezó a arquearse hacia arriba para ir a su encuentro cada vez que él la embestía. Los labios de él permanecían unidos a los suyos, su lengua profundamente introducida en su boca. Chloe se sentía delirar de pura necesidad. Sus defensas no se habían limitado a ceder, sino que se habían derrumbado por completo, y ahora anhelaba desvergonzadamente tener todo aquello con lo que él había estado provocándola durante tanto tiempo.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, él capturó una de sus manos en la suya y la guió entre los dos para apretarle la palma contra la dura protuberancia que había en sus tejanos, y Jane dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado cuando se percató de lo grande que era ésta. Sólo había podido tener un fugaz vislumbre de la virilidad de Anthony cuando él dejó caer su toalla, pero no había parado de hacerse preguntas desde que encontró aquellos condones incriminatorios. Acogerlo no iba a ser fácil, pensó con un oscuro estremecimiento erótico. Todo lo referente a él era demasiado masculino y eso la llenaba de júbilo, seduciéndola para que por fin aceptara sus fantasías más privadas. Por su misma naturaleza, él era la respuesta a todas ellas. Sí, Anthony era un hombre oscuro, dominante y peligroso.

Lo tocó frenéticamente en un apresurado intento de encontrar su forma a través de los tejanos, pero la maldita prenda estaba demasiado tensa a causa del pesado bulto de su virilidad. Jane soltó un pequeño gemido de frustración; gruñendo salvajemente, él la cambió de postura en sus brazos y, apoyándola contra las piedras, la sostuvo con un brazo mientras se desabrochaba los tejanos con rudeza.

Mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, Jane jadeó al ver su hermoso y oscuro rostro tenso de lujuria mientras se liberaba. Quería, necesitaba, ya no podía conformarse con seguir pensando en ello. La intensidad de la atracción existente entre ambos hacía que le resultara completamente imposible pensar con claridad. Un instante después él empujaba la gruesa y caliente dureza de su miembro dentro de la mano de ella.

Jane descubrió que no podía cerrar la mano alrededor de él. La respiración se le quedó atrapada en la garganta, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante hasta que ésta quedó apoyada contra el pecho de él. No, era imposible.

—Puedes tomarme, muchacha.

Él le sostuvo la mandíbula con la palma de la mano y levantó su rostro para darle más acuciantes y cálidos besos. Después cerró la mano sobre las suyas y las hizo subir y bajar a lo largo de su gruesa erección. Jane gimoteó, deseando que sus tejanos se derritieran para poder acogerlo dentro de ella.

—¿Me necesitas, Jane? —quiso saber él.

—Yo diría que sí, pero no me parece que éstos sean ni el momento ni el lugar apropiados—dijo con seca firmeza una voz que se abrió paso a través de la noche.

Anthony se envaró junto a ella con un salvaje juramento.

Jane emitió un sonido que era mitad sollozo y mitad chillido sobresaltado. «¡No, no, no! —quería gritar—. ¡Ahora no puedo parar!» Nunca en la vida había anhelado nada con semejante desesperación. Deseó que quienquiera que había hablado simplemente desapareciese.

No quería regresar a la realidad, no quería pensar en las consecuencias de lo que se disponía a hacer. No quería volver a la miríada de preguntas a las que tendría que hacer frente: acerca de Anthony, acerca de su paradero actual, acerca de sí misma.

Los dos permanecieron como paralizados ese momento tan íntimo durante lo que pareció una eternidad llena de desdicha, y después Anthony se estremeció y puso una mano debajo del trasero de Jane, la dejó apoyada en la piedra y luego apartó la mano de ella. Jane se encontró con serias dificultades a la hora de soltar de una vez lo que no quería dejar de sujetar y Anthony y ella libraron una corta, silenciosa y ridícula batalla que terminó siendo ganada por él, lo que probablemente era justo, admitió Jane de mala gana, dado que después de todo, aquello formaba parte de su cuerpo. Anthony se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes que dedicó a respirar con inhalaciones cuidadosamente medidas, y luego la bajó al suelo.

Necesitó varios minutos para volver a abrocharse los tejanos. Después, inclinando hacia delante su dorada cabeza para llevar los labios a la oreja de Jane, le habló con voz enronquecida por el deseo:

—No habrá vuelta atrás, muchacha. Ni se te ocurra pensar que luego me dirás que no vas a ser mía. Serás mía.

Después le envolvió la cintura con un fuerte brazo e hizo que ambos se volvieran para saludar al intruso.

Jane todavía sin aliento y aturdida por el deseo, tardó unos instantes en poder enfocar la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, se asombró al descubrir que la niebla se había desvanecido tan completamente como la tormenta, dejando la noche bañada en la perlina luminiscencia de una gran luna suspendida justo más allá de los grandes robles que se alzaban alrededor del círculo de piedras. Se negó a tomar en consideración el hecho de que poco antes no había habido ningún roble alrededor del círculo de piedras, sólo una vasta extensión de césped impecablemente recortado. Si dedicaba demasiado tiempo a pensar en eso, quizá volverían a entrarle ganas de vomitar.

Así que se concentró en el anciano de cabellos blancos como la nieve que le llegaban hasta los hombros, vestido con una larga túnica azul, que permanecía inmóvil a una docena de pasos de distancia, su delgada espalda vuelta hacia ellos.

—Ya puedes volverte —le ladró Anthony.

—No hacía sino concederos toda la intimidad que estaba en mi mano —murmuró el hombre defensivamente, su postura rígida.

—Si hubieras deseado concederme un poco de intimidad, habrías regresado a tu castillo sin perder un instante, anciano.

—Cierto —respondió el hombre en un tono tan seco como el suyo—, ¿para que así pudieras volver a desaparecer? Eso ni pensarlo. Ya te perdí en una ocasión. No volveré a perderte.

Con esas palabras, el anciano se volvió hacia ellos y Jane lo contempló con ojos llenos de asombro. ¡Ella ya había visto antes a aquel anciano en alguna parte! Pero ¿dónde?

«Oh, no.» Jane sacudió la cabeza, negando el pensamiento con la misma rapidez con que éste le había venido a la cabeza. Ese mismo día, en la galería de retratos del castillo de Maggie MacAndrew. Había visto varios retratos de aquel anciano expuestos en una sección donde media docena de pinturas habían sido descolgadas alrededor de ellos, dejando grandes manchas oscuras en la pared.

Aquello era en parte lo que había atraído su mirada hacia los cuadros. Maggie le había dicho que los otros retratos de ese período histórico en particular —inicios del siglo XVI— habían sido descolgados de la galería y enviados a que los restaurasen.

El rostro de aquel hombre se le había quedado grabado porque se había sentido cautivada por su increíble parecido con Einstein. Con sus cabellos blancos como la nieve, profundos ojos azules circundados por finas líneas y hondos surcos enmarcando su boca, el anciano guardaba una inquietante semejanza con el gran teórico de la física. Aparte de ello, también recordaba un poco a un hechicero. Incluso Candy se había mostrado de acuerdo con una radiante sonrisa cuando Jane hizo una observación al respecto.

—¿Q-quién es e-ese hombre? —le preguntó a Anthony con un balbuceo entrecortado.

Como Anthony no replicó, el anciano se pasó las manos por sus largos cabellos blancos y frunció el ceño.

—Soy su padre, querida mía. Silvan. Y estoy pensando que él no te ha contado más de lo que Albert le contó a Candy antes de traerla aquí. Es así, ¿verdad? ¿O será que no ha llegado a contarte ni siquiera esa parte?

Dirigió una mirada acusadora a Anthony.

Este parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de piedra junto a ella. Jane alzó los ojos hacia él, pero Anthony se negó a mirarla.

—Dijiste que tu padre estaba muerto —murmuró nerviosamente.

—Y lo estoy —convino Silvan—, en el siglo veintiuno. Pero no en el siglo dieciséis, querida mía.

—¿Huh? —parpadeó Jane.

—Cuando uno reflexiona un poco enseguida se da cuenta de lo extraño que resulta, ¿verdad? —admitió él con expresión pensativa—. Como si yo fuera inmortal en mi propia rebanada de tiempo. Oh, sí, basta con pensar en ello para ponerse a temblar.

—¿El s-siglo d-dieciséis?

Jane tiró de la manga de Anthony en una súplica dirigida a que interviniera inmediatamente y aclarase las cosas. Pero él no lo hizo.

—Así es, querida mía —dijo Silvan.

—O sea, quiere decir que dado que lo estoy viendo, y dado que eso significa que o está vivo o estoy soñando o me he vuelto loca, si no estoy soñando y no me he vuelto loca, entonces ahora tengo que estar, ejem…, ¿allí donde usted no está muerto? —preguntó Jane cautelosamente, asegurándose de que no lo planteaba con demasiada claridad porque en ese caso tendría que aceptarlo como un pensamiento válido.

—Una brillante deducción, querida mía —dijo Silvan con aprobación—. Aunque has llegado a ella por caminos un poco tortuosos. Con todo, tienes aspecto de ser una joven muy inteligente.

—Oh, no —dijo Jane firmemente al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza—. Esto no está sucediendo. No estoy en el siglo dieciséis. Eso no es posible.

Volvió a alzar los ojos hacia Anthony, pero éste seguía negándose a mirarla.

Fragmentos inconexos de conversación pasaron entonces por su mente: frases acerca de puertas y antiguas maldiciones y razas míticas.

Jane contempló el perfil esculpido de Anthony mientras repasaba apresuradamente una serie de hechos que de pronto habían adquirido un terrible significado: él sabía más idiomas que nadie que ella hubiera conocido jamás, lenguas que llevaban mucho tiempo muertas; tenía antigüedades en un inmejorable estado de conservación; buscaba libros centrados en la historia de Irlanda y Escocia durante la Antigüedad. La había tenido de pie en el centro de un círculo de piedras milenarias y le había pedido que fuera con él a algún sitio acerca del cual no podía hablarle, pero que debía enseñarle, como si sólo viéndolo fuera a creerle. Y una terrible tormenta había estallado de pronto en el interior de aquel círculo de piedras y Jane había sentido como si estuvieran partiéndola en mil pedazos. Había habido un súbito cambio en el clima, ahora el paisaje incluía árboles centenarios que no habían estado allí antes, y había un anciano que afirmaba ser el padre de Anthony… en el siglo XVI.

Y ya que habían empezado a hablar de ese tema y si cualquier aspecto de sus circunstancias actuales era real, ¿qué estaba haciendo el padre de él en el siglo XVI, por el amor del cielo? Jane se aferró a ese pequeño y hermoso fragmento tan flagrantemente falto de lógica como prueba de que tenía que estar soñando.

A menos…

«¿Y si te dijera, muchacha, que soy un druida procedente de un pasado muy lejano?»

—¿Cómo? —exclamó, alzando la cabeza hacia Anthony para fulminarlo con la mirada—. ¿Se supone que he de creer que tú también eres del siglo dieciséis?

Entonces él la miró por fin, y dijo envaradamente:

—Nací en el año mil cuatrocientos ochenta y dos, Jane.

Jane dio un respingo como si él la hubiera golpeado. Después se echó a reír, e incluso ella oyó la nota de histeria que había en su voz.

—Claro —dijo alegremente—. Y yo soy el Ratoncito Pérez.

—Tú sabes que percibiste algo acerca de mí —insistió él implacablemente—. Sé que fue así. He podido verlo en la manera como me miras algunas veces.

Dios, era cierto que lo había hecho. Repetidamente. Había tenido la sensación de que él era extrañamente anacrónico, había experimentado una curiosa sensación de antigüedad.

—Eres fuerte, mi pequeña Jane. Puedes aceptar esto. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Yo te ayudaré. Puedo explicártelo, y entonces verás que esto no es ninguna… magia, sino una clase de física que los hombres modernos no pueden…

—Oh, no —lo interrumpió ella al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza con vehemencia. Un ataque de hipo puso un brusco fin a su risa—. Es imposible —insistió, rechazándolo todo con un gran barrido unilateral de su mano—. Todo esto es imposible.—Hipo—Estoy soñando, o… algo. No sé de qué se trata, pero no voy a… —hipo— seguir pensando en ello. Así que no hace falta que te molestes en tratar de convencerme de que…

De pronto se sintió demasiado aturdida para seguir hablando y se calló. El trauma de la tormenta unido al absurdo de aquella conversación eran demasiado para ella. Sentía como si las rodillas se le fueran a doblar en cualquier momento. «Realmente—pensó llena de confusión—, la capacidad de asimilación de una persona tiene un límite, y lo de los druidas que viajan por el tiempo es ir demasiado lejos.» Un nuevo estallido de aquella risa que no podía controlar burbujeó dentro de ella.

Como desde una gran distancia, oyó la voz malhumorada de Silvan:

—Es bueno volver a verte, muchacho. Pauna y yo te hemos echado mucho de menos. Vaya, la jovencita está a punto de perder el conocimiento. Podrías sujetarla ahora antes de que se caiga, hijo.

Cuando los fuertes brazos de Anthony se deslizaron alrededor de ella, Jane dejó de escuchar las voces y se entregó al misericordioso abrazo de la nada, porque sabía que cuando volviera a despertar, todo estaría bien. Estaría acostada en la cama, en el castillo de Candy y Albert, después de uno de esos sueños extrañamente intensos acerca de Anthony.

«Prefiero los sueños sexuales», fue su último y enfadado pensamiento, mientras sus rodillas finalmente se daban por vencidas y la mente se le quedaba en blanco.

Adam Black estaba adormilado —no dormido, porque los tuatha dé danaan no dormían—, flotando a la deriva por la memoria y el tiempo cuando los nueve miembros del consejo aparecieron detrás del estrado de su reina.

Adam se incorporó de golpe.

Uno de ellos le habló al oído a la reina. Ella asintió y los envió de regreso a dondequiera que tuviese su hogar el esquivo consejo.

Entonces Aoibheal, reina de los tuatha dé danaan, alzó las manos hacia el cielo y dijo:

—El consejo ha hablado. Será juicio de sangre.

Adam se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero se contuvo y se obligó a recostarse nuevamente en el cojín de su sillón. Esperó en silencio mientras mensuraba las reacciones de los otros tuatha dé danaan reunidos en el bosque de la isla de Morar, donde a la reina le gustaba establecer su corte. Los demás se removieron lánguidamente bajo los doseles de seda donde habían estado dormitando, y sus melodiosas voces se elevaron en un suave zumbido.

No oyó ninguna protesta. «Imbéciles —pensó Adam—. Es un prodigio que hayamos sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo.» Aunque inmortales, los tuatha dé danaan podían ser destruidos.

Cuando Adam habló, lo hizo con una falta de pasión rayana en el aburrimiento, como convenía a su raza.

—Reina mía, desearía hablar, si me lo permitís.

Aoibheal volvió los ojos hacia él. Un destello de apreciación brilló en su mirada mientras lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Adam lucía su apariencia favorita, la de un herrero muy alto de oscuros cabellos y cuerpo musculoso. Un hombre de belleza ultraterrena que era muy dado a acechar a los viajeros humanos, particularmente a las mujeres. Un herrero que los llevaba a lugares y les hacía cosas que luego recordaban como oscuros sueños llenos de un inacabable placer.

—Puedes disponer de mi oído —dijo Aoibheal, inclinando la cabeza majestuosamente.

Y en raras ocasiones, pensó Adam, también de otras partes de su persona, cuando la reina decidía hacerle esa merced. Aoibheal le tenía un cierto cariño, y en ese momento él contaba con ello. Adam era distinto de cualquier otro de su raza en pequeños aspectos que lo tenían tan perplejo como a ellos. Pero la reina parecía disfrutar con aquellas diferencias. De todos sus súbditos, Adam sospechaba que él era el único que todavía conseguía sorprenderla un poco. Y la sorpresa era néctar de los dioses para aquellos que vivían por siempre, para aquellos que ya hacía una eternidad que habían perdido el don del asombro y la maravilla. Para aquellos que espiaban los sueños de los mortales porque ellos no poseían sueños propios.

—Reina mía —dijo, hincando una rodilla ante ella—, ya sé que los Andrew rompieron su juramento. Pero si uno examina a esos Andrew, descubre que se han comportado de manera ejemplar durante millares de años.

La reina lo contempló por un largo instante con fría impasibilidad y luego encogió un delicado hombro.

—¿Y?

—Considerad al hermano del hombre, reina mía. Cuando Albert fue encantado por una vidente y se lo obligó a dormir durante cinco siglos, el linaje de los Andrew quedó destruido. Cuando fue despertado en el siglo veintiuno por una mujer, hizo cuanto estaba en sus manos para regresar a su tiempo y evitar la catástrofe de manera que su linaje permaneciera intacto para seguir protegiendo la sabiduría.

—Ya estoy al corriente de todo ello. Lástima que su hermano no fuese como él.

—Creo que lo es. Anthony rompió su juramento únicamente para salvar la vida de Albert.

—Eso es un motivo personal. El linaje no se vio amenazado. Los Andrew tenían expresamente prohibido utilizar las piedras en beneficio propio.

—¿De qué manera era eso un motivo personal? —argumentó Adam—. ¿Qué ganó Anthony haciendo lo que hizo? Aunque salvó la vida de Albert, Albert siguió durmiendo. Anthony no recuperó a su hermano. No obtuvo nada.

—Entonces su insensatez fue aún mayor.

—Anthony es tan honorable como su hermano. No hay mal alguno en lo que hizo.

—La pregunta es si Anthony rompió su juramento, no si es malvado. Y lo hizo. Los términos del Pacto fueron claramente definidos.

Adam tragó aire con una cautelosa inspiración.

—Fuimos nosotros los que les concedimos el poder de viajar a través del tiempo. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, la tentación nunca habría existido.

—Ah, ¿así que ahora la culpa es nuestra?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que él no utilizó las piedras para obtener riqueza o poder político. Lo hizo por amor.

—Hablas igual que un humano.

Era el insulto más bajo entre los de su raza. Adam permaneció sensatamente callado. Aquélla no era la primera vez que sus alas proverbiales eran cortadas por la reina.

—Sea cual sea el motivo por el que lo hizo, Adam, ahora alberga a nuestro antiguo enemigo dentro de él.

—Pero todavía no se ha vuelto oscuro, mi reina. Ya han transcurrido muchos meses mortales desde que tomaron posesión de él. ¿A cuántos humanos conocéis que puedan mantener a raya a esos trece druidas sólo con la fuerza de su voluntad? Vos los conocéis bien. Sabéis cuál es su poder. ¿Y aun así lo someteríais al juicio de sangre que ha solicitado el consejo? ¿Mataríais a todas las personas a las que él quiere sólo para ponerlo a prueba? Si vos destruís a todo su linaje por esto, ¿quién volverá a negociar El Pacto entonces?

—Quizá viviremos sin él —dijo ella alegremente, pero Adam vio una tenue sombra de inquietud en sus hermosos e inhumanos ojos.

—¿Estaríais dispuesta a correr ese riesgo? ¿Queréis ver cómo nuestros mundos entran en colisión y cómo los humanos y los tuatha dé danaan vuelven a vivir juntos? Los Andrew han roto su juramento, pero nosotros todavía no hemos violado nuestra parte. El Pacto dejará de estar en vigor y los muros que se alzan entre nuestros reinos se desplomarán. El juicio de sangre nos obligará a compartir la tierra, mi reina. ¿Es eso lo que queréis?

—Tiene razón —dijo su consorte, saliendo de su somnolencia para hablar—. ¿El consejo ha tomado en consideración eso?

Si Adam conocía al consejo la mitad de bien de lo que creía conocerlo, sí que lo habría hecho. En el gran consejo había quienes echaban de menos las viejas costumbres, aquellos que extraían su sustento del caos y las mezquinas maquinaciones. Afortunadamente, su reina no figuraba entre ellos. Excepto en lo que concernía a sus caprichosos entretenimientos, Aoibheal sentía un inmenso desdén por los humanos y tenía muy pocos deseos de verlos caminar de nuevo por su mundo.

El silencio cayó sobre la corte.

Aoibheal entrelazó sus esbeltos dedos y apoyó su delicada barbilla en ellos.

—Interésame. ¿Estás sugiriendo una alternativa?

—En Gran Bretaña existe una orden de druidas, descendientes de los que vos dispersasteis hace milenios, que llevan mucho tiempo esperando el regreso de los draghar. Esos druidas tienen planes para forzar la transformación del Andrew. Si triunfan, haced lo que deseéis con él. Dejad que ésa sea su prueba.

—¿Estás presentando una súplica formal por su vida, Amadan?—ronroneó Aoibheal, con una súbita intensidad rielando en su mirada iridiscente.

Había pronunciado una parte del verdadero nombre de él. Una sutil advertencia. Adam mantuvo los ojos clavados en la lejanía durante largo tiempo. Anthony MacAndrew no significaba nada para él. Y sin embargo lo cierto era que sentía una irreprimible fascinación por los mortales, entre los que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo bajo cierta forma, hasta cierto grado. Sí, la raza de Adam tenía poder, pero los mortales tenían otra clase de poder, una que era completamente impredecible: el amor. Y en una ocasión, hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso —algo que era casi inaudito entre su especie— él lo había sentido por una mujer mortal.

Adam había engendrado un hijo medio mortal.

Adam no había olvidado aquellos breves años con Morgana, aunque después había pasado mucho tiempo esforzándose por conseguirlo. Morgana, que había rechazado su oferta de la inmortalidad.

Miró a su reina. Aoibheal impondría un precio en el caso de que él llegara a presentar una súplica formal por la vida de un mortal.

Sería un precio terrible.

Aunque a fin de cuentas, pensó Adam, con un encogimiento nacido del hastío inmortal, últimamente la eternidad había sido muy plácida.

—Sí, mi reina —dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sonriendo serenamente cuando la corte dejó escapar un jadeo colectivo—.Lo hago.

La sonrisa de la reina fue tan aterradora como hermosa.

—Fijaré tu precio cuando la prueba del Andrew haya sido llevada a cabo.

—Y yo me inclinaré ante vuestra ley, con tal que se me conceda esta merced: en el caso de que el Andrew consiga vencer a la secta de los draghar, los trece serán reclamados y destruidos.

—¿Te atreves a proponerme un trato? —Una leve nota de incredulidad tiñó la voz de la reina.

—Lo hago por la paz de nuestras dos razas. Dadles el descanso eterno. Cuatro mil años han sido tiempo suficiente.

Lo que sólo podía ser calificado como una sonrisita muy humana cruzó por las delicadas facciones de la reina.

—Ellos querían la inmortalidad. Yo sólo se la di. —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Apostamos sobre cómo terminará esto?

—Sí, y yo apuesto a que él será derrotado —dijo Adam sin perder un instante.

Allí estaba, lo que él había estado esperando. La reina era la criatura más poderosa de su raza.

Y no soportaba perder. Aunque no alzaría una mano para ayudarlo, al menos en aquel momento, tampoco lo haría para hacerle daño.

—Oh, pagarás, Amadan. Pagarás un precio muy alto por eso.

A él no le cabía ninguna duda de que así sería.

Continuara...


	47. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO 45**

—Deja de mirarme así —siseó Anthony.

—¿Cómo? —se encrespó Silvan— ¿Es que no se me permite mirar a mi propio hijo?

—Me miras como si esperases que de pronto me salieran alas, una cola ahorquillada y pezuñas.

El hecho de que él se sintiera como si realmente pudiera ocurrirle tal cosa carecía de importancia. Desde el momento en que había pasado de nuevo a través de las piedras, desde el momento en que los trece habían encontrado sus voces, Anthony había sabido que la batalla que libraba con ellos acababa de trasladarse a una nueva y mucho más peligrosa arena. Los antiguos que llevaba dentro se habían visto alimentados con poder en estado puro cuando abrió el puente a través del tiempo.

Con un inmenso esfuerzo de voluntad, Anthony cerró, clausuró, se armó de valor y proyectó el fingimiento de que todo iba perfectamente. Utilizar la magia para ocultar su oscuridad era un tremendo error y él lo sabía, ya que alimentaba precisamente aquello que se esforzaba por esconder, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tal y como estaban las cosas en aquellos momentos, no se atrevía a permitir que Silvan pudiera verlo con claridad. Necesitaba examinar la biblioteca de los Andrew y si Silvan percibía a Anthony tal como estaba entonces, sólo Dios sabía qué haría. Ciertamente no invitarlo a que entrara en el centro secreto de la sabiduría de los Andrew.

Silvan puso cara de sorpresa.

—¿Cambiar de forma es una de tus artes? —inquirió, mostrando la más absoluta fascinación.

Era muy típico de Silvan, pensó Anthony sombríamente, aquello de que la curiosidad se impusiera a la cautela. En algunos momentos lo había preocupado que un día Silvan pudiera sentirse tentado de adentrarse en las artes negras, sin más razón para ello que su incontenible curiosidad. Su padre y Chloe compartían esa misma faceta del carácter, una insaciable necesidad de conocer.

—No. Y todavía me estás mirando así —dijo Anthony fríamente.

—Es sólo que siento curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llega tu poder —resopló Silvan al tiempo que adoptaba una expresión de modestia. Con un intelecto tan penetrante en su mirada, distaba mucho de resultar convincente.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Y déjalo estar de una vez.

Sí, los antiguos que había dentro de él empezaban a mostrarse cada vez más agresivos. Al percibir el poder de Silvan, trataban de llegar hasta ese poder. De hecho, trataban de llegar hasta el mismo Silvan. Su padre era un alimento mucho más rico que Albert, porque siempre había tenido un centro más fuerte que sus hijos.

Su padre también dominaba el arte de escuchar en profundidad que Anthony nunca había conseguido llegar a perfeccionar, una mirada meditativa que apartaba las mentiras hasta dejar al descubierto los huesos desnudos de la verdad. Esa era la razón de que lo hubiese inquietado tanto la falta de esperanza que Anthony entrevió en la mirada de su padre la noche en que huyó. Había temido que Silvan hubiera visto algo que él mismo no podía ni quería ver.

Y ésa era la razón por la que ahora estaba utilizando toda su voluntad para mantener a los antiguos dentro de él, y a su padre fuera.

—Lo percibo, muchacho —dijo Silvan, con voz súbitamente cansada—. Has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi.

Anthony no dijo nada. Había conseguido evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos desde el momento en que Jane se desmayó, limitándose a breves miradas de soslayo. Entre la conciencia incrementada de los trece y la tormenta sexual que seguía rugiendo dentro de él sin haber descargado, no estaba dispuesto a mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando llevó a Jane a su dormitorio en el piso de arriba, la acostó en la cama y susurró un suave hechizo de sueño sobre ella para que descansara tranquilamente durante la noche, Silvan lo había seguido y Anthony había sentido en su nuca el martilleo de la mirada con que lo mensuraba.

Faltó muy poco para que no fuera capaz de separarse de Jane. Y aunque no había mirado a su padre, agradeció su presencia, porque enseguida había disipado los oscuros pensamientos que había estado teniendo acerca de despertarla sólo en parte y…

—Mírame, hijo —dijo Silvan, su voz suave e implacable.

Anthony se volvió lentamente, asegurándose de que su mirada no se encontrara con la de Silvan. Respiró muy despacio, una lenta inspiración tras otra.

Su padre estaba de pie delante de la chimenea, las manos escondidas entre los pliegues de su túnica color cobalto. A la suave luz de docenas de velas y globos de aceite, sus blancos cabellos formaban un halo alrededor del rostro lleno de arrugas. Anthony conocía el origen de cada una de aquellas líneas. Los surcos en sus mejillas habían aparecido poco después de que su madre hubiera muerto, cuando él y Albert tenían quince años. Las rayas que recorrían su frente habían sido esculpidas en su piel por un constante alzar las cejas mientras meditaba sobre los misterios del mundo y las estrellas que había más allá. Las líneas que enmarcaban su boca eran el resultado de sonreír o fruncir el ceño, nunca de llorar. Bastardo estoico, pensó Anthony de pronto. En el castillo Andrew nadie lloraba. Nadie sabía cómo hacerlo. Excepto quizá Pauna, segunda esposa de Silvan y madrastra de Anthony.

Las arrugas que circundaban los ojos de un intenso azul oscuro de Silvan, aquellas que se elevaban en los extremos exteriores, eran el resultado de mantener los párpados entornados con poca luz mientras se afanaba en su trabajo. Silvan era un magnífico escribiente, poseedor de una mano envidiablemente firme, y se había dedicado a copiar, con páginas exquisitamente embellecidas, los tomos más antiguos, en los que la tinta se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando era un muchacho, Anthony pensaba que su padre tenía los ojos más sabios que hubiera visto nunca, llenos de un conocimiento secreto y especial. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todavía lo pensaba. Su padre nunca había sido derribado de su pedestal.

Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en las entrañas. Silvan podía no haber caído nunca, pero no cabía duda de que él sí que lo había hecho.

—Adelante, padre —dijo con la voz enronquecida por la tensión—. Rúgeme. Cuéntame cómo te he fallado. Cuéntame cómo no he sido más que una decepción para ti. Recuérdame mi de aquí si decides que eso es lo que debes hacer, porque no tengo tiempo que perder.

La cabeza de Silvan osciló en una brusca negativa.

—Cuéntamelo, padre. Cuéntame que Albert nunca hubiese hecho tal cosa. Cuéntame cómo…

—¿De verdad quieres que te diga que tu hermano es menos hombre que tú? —lo interrumpió Silvan, con voz suave y en un tono que no podía ser más pausado—. ¿Necesitas oírme decir eso?

Anthony dejó de hablar y lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. Mi hermano no es menos…

—Tú diste tu vida por tu hermano, Anthony. ¿Y ahora le pides a tu padre que te condene por eso?

La voz de Silvan se quebró con las últimas palabras.

Para el inmenso horror de Anthony, su padre no pudo seguir conteniéndose por más tiempo. Sus hombros descendieron y un violento estremecimiento sacudió su delgado cuerpo. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron con el brillo de las lágrimas.

«Ay, Dios mío», maldijo Anthony en silencio mientras trataba de no perder el control de sí mismo. No se atrevía a llorar. Nada de grietas. Las grietas podían convertirse en barrancos y los barrancos en desfiladeros. Desfiladeros dentro de los que un hombre podía perderse.

—Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

Las palabras de Silvan resonaron con oscuros ecos en la sala de piedra.

—Padre —dijo Anthony con voz quebrada— chíllame. Repréndeme. Por el amor de Dios, grítame.

—No puedo.

Las mejillas llenas de arrugas de Silvan estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas. Fue alrededor de la mesa y rodeó a Anthony con los brazos, apretándolo contra él mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Y lloraba.

Si Anthony llegaba a vivir cien años, no quería volver a ver llorar a su padre.

Fue algún tiempo más tarde, después de que hubiera aparecido Pauna y todo el horrible asunto de las lágrimas se repitiera, después de que ella hubiera estado muy ocupada preparando una cena ligera, después de que hubiera vuelto a retirarse para ir a ver cómo estaban los hermanos pequeños de Anthony, cuando la conversación pasó a centrarse en el difícil propósito que era la razón de su regreso.

Con voz seca y objetiva, Anthony puso al corriente a Silvan de todo lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que lo vio. Le contó cómo había ido a América y había buscado los textos, sólo para finalmente admitir ante sí mismo que iba a tener que recurrir a la ayuda a Albert. Le habló del extraño ataque sufrido por Jane, y de los draghar. Le contó que habían descubierto que los textos referentes a los tuatha dé danaan habían desaparecido, y que la desaparición parecía haber sido deliberada.

Silvan frunció el ceño al oírle decir aquello.

—Cuéntame, muchacho, ¿miró Albert debajo de la losa?

—¿Debajo de la losa en la torre? ¿Aquella encima de la que dormía?

—Sí —dijo Silvan—. Aunque hasta la fecha sólo he puesto allí dos textos, he estado planeando encontrar todo lo que pudiera ser de alguna ayuda y sellarlo debajo de esa losa. En previsión de ello, dejé instrucciones muy claras dirigidas a Albert para que buscara allí.

Anthony cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Había sido innecesario aquel viaje? ¿Podría haberlo evitado por completo? Probablemente. Dentro de unos años, Silvan seguramente ya habría reunido hasta el último de los tomos que andaba buscando para dejarlos a buen recaudo bajo la losa. De esa manera los tomos habrían estado allí durante todo el tiempo en el siglo XXI.

—¿Dónde estaban esas instrucciones? ¿En la carta que dejaste para él?

—Sí.

—¿La misma carta en la que le contabas lo que había hecho yo?

Silvan volvió a asentir.

—¿Le contabas sin más lo que tenía que hacer, o decías algo críptico, padre? —Conociendo a su padre, habría sido críptico.

Silvan frunció el ceño.

—Le decía que había dejado algunas cosas para él debajo de la losa —dijo con voz malhumorada—. ¿Cuánto más claro tiene que ser un hombre?

—Mucho más, porque al parecer Albert nunca llegó a mirar debajo de la losa. Supongo que las noticias que contenían tu misiva lo dejaron tan preocupado que hizo una bola con la carta y la tiró. Debido a las palabras que utilizaste, lo más probable es que Albert pensara que le habías dejado algunos recuerdos del pasado o cualquier otro objeto carente de importancia.

Silvan pareció sentirse un poco avergonzado.

—No se me había ocurrido pensar en eso.

—Has dicho que habías estado examinando los tomos. ¿Todavía no has descubierto nada?

Una sombra de cautela cruzó rápidamente por las facciones de su padre.

—Sí, he estado buscando, pero es una labor muy lenta. Los textos antiguos son mucho más difíciles de leer. No había ninguna uniformidad en la manera de redactar, y era frecuente que tuviesen muy poco dominio de la ortografía.

—¿Qué hay de…?

—Dejemos los textos por ahora —lo interrumpió Silvan—. Ya habrá tiempo más que suficiente para ello mañana. Háblame de tu muchacha, hijo. He de confesar que me sorprendió un poco ver que te habías traído contigo a esa mujercita.

El corazón de Anthony empezó a latir más deprisa y sus venas se llenaron de aquel peculiar calor helado. Su muchacha. Suya.

—Aunque parecía estar teniendo bastantes dificultades para entender la manera en que habías utilizado las piedras como un puente entre los siglos, percibí una fuerte voluntad y una mente muy despierta. Sospecho que no tardará demasiado en aceptarlo—dijo Silvan con voz pensativa.

—Eso creo yo también.

—No le has contado qué es lo que va mal en ti, ¿verdad?

—No. Y que no se te ocurra contárselo. Ya se lo contaré yo cuando llegue el momento apropiado.

Como si alguna vez fuera a haber un momento apropiado. En aquella ocasión el tiempo era su enemigo como nunca lo había sido.

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio incómodo y pesado lleno de preguntas pero con muy pocas respuestas, repleto de temores que no llegaban a expresarse en voz alta.

—Ay, hijo mío —dijo Silvan finalmente—, no saber qué había sido de ti me estaba matando. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto. Encontraremos una solución. Te lo prometo.

Más tarde, Silvan se dedicó a reflexionar sobre esa promesa. Fue nerviosamente de un lado a otro, gruñó y soltó maldiciones. Sólo después de que se hubiera retirado al piso de arriba y las últimas horas de la madrugada hubieran llenado de desencanto sus cansados huesos —por Amergin, tenía sesenta y cinco años y ya estaba demasiado viejo para esas cosas— admitió que a aquellas alturas debería tener algo que enseñar como resultado de toda su labor.

No había dejado de devorar los viejos textos desde la noche en que Anthony confesó y huyó. Extrañamente, aunque poco había faltado para que no dejara piedra sobre piedra en el castillo, no pudo encontrar ningún documento anterior al siglo I. Y él sabía que hubo un tiempo en el que había muchos. Se hallaban referenciados en muchos de los textos guardados en la biblioteca de la torre.

Sin embargo, ¡él no podía encontrar aquellos malditos documentos, y aunque el castillo fuera enorme lo lógico sería que uno pudiera encontrar las cosas en su propia biblioteca!

Según las leyendas, incluso tenían El Pacto original que había sido sellado entre la raza del hombre y el pueblo mágico. En algún lugar. Sólo Dios sabía dónde. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo supieran ellos?

«Porque —se respondió amargamente—, cuando transcurre tanto tiempo que una historia llega a quedar muy alejada de su origen, pierde una gran parte de su realidad.»

Aunque había cumplido con su deber de contar las leyendas de los Andrew a sus hijos, en su fuero interno Silvan siempre había pensado que los relatos de hacía milenios sin duda tenían que estar un poco embellecidos, posiblemente incluso ser una especie de mito de la creación inventado para explicar las insólitas habilidades de los Andrew. Aunque había obedecido sus juramentos, una parte de su mente nunca había llegado a creer del todo. Sus propósitos cotidianos le habían bastado: los rituales druídicos que marcaban la llegada de las estaciones, cuidar de los habitantes de Balanoch, la educación de sus hijos y sus propios estudios. Silvan no había necesitado creer en el resto.

La triste verdad era que ni siquiera él creía realmente que hubiera algún antiguo mal atrapado en el lugar intermedio.

«Cuánto hemos olvidado y perdido», pensó con abatimiento. Silvan apenas había dedicado un instante a pensar en la raza legendaria que se suponía había fijado el curso a seguir por los Andrew. No hasta que su hijo había roto su juramento, violando así un supuesto pacto cuya existencia había llegado a ser mucho más mito que realidad.

«Bueno —meditó sombríamente—, ahora al menos sabemos que las antiguas leyendas son ciertas.»

Cosa que no representaba ningún gran consuelo.

No, su búsqueda no había conseguido sacar a la luz ni una sola brizna de información útil. A decir verdad, Silvan había empezado a sospechar que los Andrew habían sido imperdonablemente descuidados en su labor de custodios de la antigua sabiduría, que el juramento roto por Anthony no era sino un fracaso más en una larga lista de fracasos.

Sospechaba que ya hacía siglos que habían dejado de creer, apartando de sí el pesado manto de un poder que había exigido un precio demasiado alto. Durante generaciones, los hombres del clan Andrew se habían ido volviendo cada vez más descuidados, cansados de proteger el secreto de las piedras, cansados de esconderse en las colinas y ser mirados con miedo. Cansados de ser tan condenadamente diferentes.

Y conforme las edades oscuras iban dando paso a tiempos más luminosos, también los Andrew parecieron desear librarse de la carga de su pasado.

Su hijo pensaba que él había fracasado, pero Silvan sabía que eso sólo era una parte de la verdad. En realidad todos habían fracasado.

Por la mañana se sentarían con los antiguos escritos y volverían a buscar. Silvan no había tenido corazón para decirle a su hijo que ya casi había terminado su búsqueda, y que si había alguna respuesta en aquellos documentos, él carecía de la inteligencia necesaria para llegar a discernirla.

Sus ojos se entornaron y sus pensamientos fueron hacia la jovencita que su hijo se había traído consigo. Cuando la tormenta lo despertó —una tormenta de una furia como pocas veces había oído antes—, Silvan se apresuró a salir del castillo, rezando para que fuese Anthony que regresaba.

La niebla había tardado un tiempo en levantarse, y aunque Silvan lo había llamado, Anthony no respondió a sus gritos.

Cuando la niebla por fin se hubo disipado, Silvan había entendido el porqué.

En su opinión, la muchacha podía llegar a revelarse como su mejor esperanza. Porque mientras su hijo la amara —y Anthony la amaba, aunque él mismo no lo sabía—… Bueno, el mal no amaba. El mal intentaba seducir y poseer y conquistar, pero no sentía nada por el objeto de su deseo. Mientras el amor siguiera vivo dentro de Anthony, tendrían algo a lo que aferrarse, por pequeño que fuese ese asidero.

Silvan decidió que su hijo y la muchacha llegarían a conocerse muy bien el uno al otro. Ella iba a saber muchas cosas del joven Anthony que había recorrido aquellas colinas cubiertas de brezo, cuidando de la tierra y curando a las bestezuelas heridas, el Anthony amable y cariñoso de corazón indómito y apasionado. Él y Pauna se asegurarían de que así fuera. Los dones de Anthony siempre se habían inclinado hacia las artes curativas, y ahora él mismo estaba necesitado de un poco de curación.

Si la muchacha no amaba todavía a su hijo —no había tenido suficiente ocasión de sondearla—, Silvan haría cuanto estuviese en su poder para ganarla para él.

«No busques dentro de ellos», le había advertido amargamente Anthony, refiriéndose al antiguo mal que llevaba en su interior.

Pero Silvan había buscado. Silvan siempre buscaba dentro de las cosas. Y a pesar de las barreras que había erigido su hijo, aislándolo un poco, el mal había respondido a su búsqueda y Silvan había quedado sencillamente horrorizado por lo que estaba creciendo dentro de Anthony.

Continuara...


	48. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO 46**

—Sé que estoy soñando —anunció Jane a la mañana siguiente cuando bajó por la escalera que llevaba a la gran sala.

Se acomodó en un asiento, uniéndose a Silvan, Anthony y una mujer a la que todavía no había conocido (ejem, con la que todavía no había soñado) en el desayuno.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron con interés y, alentada por la atención que se le prestaba, Jane siguió hablando.

—Sé que no acabo de utilizar el equivalente de un retrete dentro de un armario en el piso de arriba. —Con paja por papel higiénico, nada menos—. Y sé que en realidad no llevo un vestido de época, y ciertamente no calzo… —bajó la mirada hacía los dedos de sus pies— unas zapatillitas de satén adornadas con cintas. —Irguiéndose en su asiento, cogió una cucharada de mermelada del plato—. Y sé que esta mermelada de fresa no es más que un invento de mi… Puaaaaj… ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, frunciendo los labios.

—Es confitura de tomates, querida mía —replicó afablemente el hombre que le había sido presentado antes en su sueño como Silvan, con una sonrisa reprimida.

«No ha colado», pensó Jane. En un sueño, la persona que soñaba controlaba el sabor que tenían las cosas. Ella había estado pensando en una dulce mermelada de fresas y había obtenido un vegetal muy desagradable y que no tenía nada de dulce. Una prueba más, pensó consternada, como si tuviera necesidad de ella. Recorrió la mesa con la mirada en busca de algo que beber.

Anthony empujó hacia ella una jarra llena de cremosa leche a través de la mesa.

Jane bebió ávidamente sin dejar de observarlo por encima del borde de la jarra. Había tenido sueños eróticos acerca de él durante toda la noche. Sueños aterradoramente intensos en los que él la tomaba de todas las maneras en que un hombre puede tomar a una mujer. Jane había adorado cada minuto de la experiencia, y había despertado sintiéndose tan mimosa como una gatita, hasta el extremo de que casi ronroneaba. Sus dorados cabellos estaban recogidos en una larga cola que los apartaba de su rostro cincelado. Llevaba una camisa de lino cuyas cintas sin atar revelaban una pecadora extensión de musculoso pecho dorado. Un hombre grande y hermoso, sexy y aterrador.

Jane no era estúpida. Sabía que no estaba soñando. Una parte de ella así lo había admitido la noche pasada, o de lo contrario no se habría desmayado. Eso, en cierto extraño modo, ya parecía una prueba por sí mismo: ¿una mente que sueña que se desmaya a causa de la realidad de su propio sueño? ¿Una mente ya inconsciente que se sumerge en la inconsciencia? Jane sabía que si pasaba demasiado rato reflexionando, podía terminar quedando completamente enredada en sus pensamientos.

Al despertar aquella mañana, se había dedicado a recorrer el piso de arriba. Caminó por los corredores, echó un vistazo dentro de las habitaciones y miró por las ventanas, reuniendo pequeños fragmentos de información. Había tocado, observado, sacudido y, como parte de su examen, incluso roto unas cuantas cositas que estimó que podían ser reemplazadas.

Y en resumidas cuentas, las texturas y olores y sabores eran simplemente demasiado tangibles para que pudieran ser una creación de su mente inconsciente. Además, los sueños siempre se centraban en un escenario limitado; no incluían ningún cortejo periférico de guardias y sirvientes que iban y venían más allá de las ventanas, ocupados en toda una serie de obligaciones que ella nunca llegaría a concebir.

Estaba en el castillo de Maggie MacAndrew… pero no era del todo ese castillo. Faltaban adiciones, toda un ala que todavía no había sido construida. Muebles que no habían estado allí el día anterior y otros que faltaban aquel día, eso por no hablar de toda la gente nueva. Por muy imposible de entender que resultase, todo parecía indicar que aquello era el castillo de Maggie casi cinco siglos antes.

—¿No vas a presentarme?

Empujó la jarra de vuelta hacia Anthony y miró con curiosidad a la mujer, que tendría unos cuarenta y tantos años de edad. No podía ser la madre de Anthony, pensó, a menos que lo hubiera tenido increíblemente joven, incluso para lo que era habitual en los tiempos medievales. Lucía un vestido de color azul ultramar similar al que llevaba Jane y su belleza, aunque ya un poco apagada, era de las que nunca llegarían a sucumbir del todo al paso del tiempo. Sus cabellos de un rubio ceniza estaban recogidos hacia arriba en un complejo trenzado, con suaves guedejas flotando alrededor de su rostro en un peinado, pensó Jane, bastante similar al de Candy.

—Es tu sueño, muchacha. Invéntate su nombre —dijo Anthony, observándola con una expresión burlona.

Él sabía que ella sabía. Maldito fuese aquel hombre.

—Oh, Anthony—suspiró Jane, hundiéndose en su asiento—, ¿qué me has hecho? Pensaba que no eras más que un mujeriego rico y excéntrico. Bueno, durante un tiempo también pensé que eras un ladrón —musitó—, y un secuestrador, pero nunca se me ocurrió llegar a pensar que…

—¿Te gustaría ver la biblioteca, muchacha? —le ofreció él con un destello en sus oscuros ojos.

Jane entornó los suyos.

—¿Piensas que va a ser tan fácil? ¿Enséñale a la chica unos cuantos libros impresionantes y de pronto a ella le parecerá que no pasa nada porque la hayas hecho retroceder en el tiempo?

Lamentablemente, pensó, él quizá no anduviera tan desencaminado, porque lo cierto era que se le había acelerado el pulso nada más oírle decir «biblioteca». Un trillón de preguntas esperaban en la punta de su lengua, pero todavía no conseguía decidirse a hablar de la realidad como si fuese real.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Vayamos a las piedras. Te enviaré de regreso en este mismo instante.

Se levantó de su asiento y Jane tuvo la primera ocasión de verlo de cintura para abajo. Unos apretados calzones de cuero ceñían sus poderosas caderas y sus robustos muslos. Madre de Dios. Jane sintió que se le quedaba la boca seca, porque dentro de aquellos calzones había un bulto que era completamente imposible de soslayar.

—Espera un… —comenzó a decir Silvan, pero la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió Anthony hizo que se callara.

—Sabes que no estás soñando —dijo Anthony con voz átona.

Jane se obligó a apartar la mirada de la parte inferior de su cuerpo y frunció los labios.

—Entonces ven. Te enviaré de vuelta — dijo Anthony con un ademán lleno de impaciencia.

Jane siguió sentada. No iba a ir a ninguna parte.

—¿Estás diciendo que podrías enviarme de regreso en cualquier momento?

—Sí, muchacha. Esto no es más que un poco de física con la que tu siglo todavía no ha llegado a tropezarse. —Su tono no podía ser más indiferente, como si estuviesen hablando de algo que no tenía mayor importancia que la propia de cualquier nuevo producto de la tecnología del siglo XXI—. Aunque por lo que leí mientras estaba en tu tiempo —continuó—, apostaría a que no tardarán mucho en descubrirlo. —Cuando vio que ella guardaba silencio, le dijo—: Jane, ya hace mucho tiempo que los druidas saben más que nadie sobre la arqueoastronomía y las matemáticas sagradas. ¿Realmente creías que la tuya era la civilización más avanzada que ha existido jamás? ¿Que no había habido ninguna antes? Piensa en los romanos y en las edades oscuras que vinieron después. ¿Piensas que Roma es la primera gran civilización que ha alcanzado grandes cimas para luego caer desde lo alto? El conocimiento ha sido repetidamente ganado y perdido, para luego ser vuelto a ganar un día. Los druidas meramente consiguieron conservar su sabiduría durante los tiempos oscuros.

«Una posibilidad verosímil —concedió ella en silencio—, por mucho que la mente se niegue a aceptarla.» Ciertamente explicaba el propósito de todos aquellos misteriosos monumentos de piedra que todavía tenían perplejo al hombre moderno, muchos de ellos construidos en una fecha tan temprana como el año 3500 antes de Cristo. Los historiadores ni siquiera conseguían ponerse de acuerdo acerca de cómo habían sido edificados los antiguos monumentos. ¿Era concebible que miles de años antes hubiera vivido una raza o tribu que logró alcanzar una comprensión avanzada de la física, necesaria tanto para construir aquellos «artilugios» como para utilizarlos?

Sí, reconoció Jane sintiéndose bastante impresionada. Era concebible.

Había dicho «druidas», en el mismo tono que había empleado cuando dijo que él era un druida. Así que, pensó Jane con ironía, realmente el muy tramposo le había dicho la verdad allá en su ático de Manhattan. Sólo que ella no lo había creído.

Jane había estudiado a los druidas como parte de su trabajo de curso en el programa académico para obtener el máster. Se había abierto paso a través de los escasos hechos y las mucho más extrañas ficciones. ¿Qué era aquello que había escrito César en el siglo I de la era cristiana durante la guerra de las Galias?

«Los druidas poseen un gran conocimiento de las estrellas y su movimiento, del tamaño del mundo y de la Tierra, de la filosofía natural, y de los poderes y esferas de acción de los dioses inmortales.»

Eso lo había dicho nada menos que César, y Jane no era quién para llevarle la contraria.

Plinio, Tácito, Luciano y muchos otros escritores clásicos también habían escrito sobre los druidas. Los romanos habían perseguido a los druidas durante siglos (mientras sus emperadores hacían uso en privado de los servicios de sus profetisas), obligándolos a esconderse. El cristianismo había hecho que se vieran todavía más forzados a adaptarse o desaparecer. ¿Habría obrado de esa manera porque los cristianos temían el poder que poseían los druidas? ¿Eran los druidas quizá como los templarios? ¿Habrían tenido que esconderse a lo largo de los siglos, protegiendo fabulosos secretos?

Jane sintió que volvía a darle vueltas la cabeza, aturdida por la posibilidad de que todos aquellos mitos y leyendas minuciosamente recogidos en Irlanda hacía miles de años fueran ciertos. Cuando la verdad era tan fantástica, ¿por qué molestarse en ocultarla? ¿Quién podría creerla jamás? Nadie, aparte de una chica que se había visto repentinamente metida de cabeza en ella.

Una chica que había estado de pie en un antiguo círculo de piedras y sentido cómo una puerta, o acceso o lo que quiera que fuese aquello, se abría súbitamente a su alrededor.

—Ven, muchacha —dijo Anthony, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos— Te devolveré a tu tiempo y podrás olvidarlo todo acerca de mí. Puedes quedarte con tus piezas antiguas. Te libero de tus obligaciones. Vete a tu casa en Nueva York. Búscate la vida, y espero que lo pases bien —añadió fríamente.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Jane, poniéndose de pie—. Eres tan frío… Y no cabe duda de que has conseguido cogerle el truco a tu porción de coloquialismos modernos, ¿verdad? ¡Al diablo con eso de que me busque la vida! Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que ahora estoy metida en esto hasta las cejas. ¿De verdad piensas que si realmente estoy en la Escocia del siglo dieciséis voy a permitir que me mandes lejos de aquí?

La sonrisa de él fue aterradoramente depredadora, carnal y posesiva.

—¿De verdad piensas que te he traído hasta tan lejos para dejarte marchar, mi pequeña Jane?

Jane sintió una súbita necesidad de abanicarse. Él la conocía, comprendió. Había llegado a averiguar algunas cosas acerca de cómo funcionaba su mente. Si, cuando bajó a desayunar haciendo ver que todo aquello era un sueño, él le hubiera seguido la corriente, ella podría haber vuelto al piso de arriba y tratado de convencerse de que si volvía a dormirse todo estaría bien.

En lugar de ello, había amenazado con enviarla de regreso a su tiempo porque sabía que ella era tremendamente tozuda y haría todo lo que pudiese para permanecer allí.

—¿Realmente estoy en el siglo dieciséis?

Tres personas dijeron «sí» con una tranquila certeza.

—¿Y no me he vuelto loca?

Tres firmes negativas.

—¿Y realmente podrías enviarme de vuelta así de fácil? ¿En el momento en que yo quiera?

—Sí, muchacha. Eso es fácil. Aunque me esforzaría por convencerte de que no volvieras.

Ella también había llegado a conocerlo un poco, y ahora tenía una cierta idea de cómo actuaba. Y por la engañosa dulzura de su voz y la expresión que había en su cara, supo que si trataba de irse no intentaría razonar con ella, sino que volvería a atarla a la cama. Lo miró fijamente. Él permanecía inmóvil. Implacable. Las manos apretadas en dos tensos puños sobre sus costados.

Anthony sentía algo por ella. Jane no tenía ni idea de qué parte de ese sentimiento sólo era aquella devastadora atracción que existía entre ellos, pero era un comienzo. Y obviamente tenía muy buena opinión de ella, si pensaba que era capaz de llegar a asimilar aquello. Sintió un poco de orgullo. No, no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, él le debía unas cuantas explicaciones realmente serias.

«Oh, por el amor del cielo —pensó con una burlona exasperación—. Esto ciertamente explica muchas cosas. No es de extrañar que haya sido incapaz de mantener mis manos alejadas de ese demonio de hombre desde el día en que lo conocí. ¡Anthony MacAndrew es una buena pieza! ¡Y céltica, además!»

—Bueno, muchacha, siempre se puede pensar en mí de esa manera —ronroneó Anthony, con un destello de satisfacción en sus oscuros ojos.

—¡Decidme que no acabo de decir eso en voz alta! —Jane estaba horrorizada.

Silvan se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo hiciste. Anthony es una pieza.

Jane gimió, deseando poder hundirse en el suelo y ser tragada por él.

—Yo soy Pauna, por cierto, la esposa de Silvan —dijo la hermosa cuarentona—. La segunda madre de Anthony. ¿Te apetecen unas cuantas lonchas de tocino con arenques, muchacha?

Jane decidió que segunda madre debía de ser el equivalente medieval de segunda esposa.

—Encantada de, ejem, conocerte. Y sí, me apetecerían —balbuceó mientras se encogía sobre su asiento.

Sólo entonces volvió a ocupar Anthony el suyo. La miraba intensamente, con los ojos llenos de sensuales promesas. Jane se estremeció. La expresión de él no podía haber dicho con más claridad que Jane Leslie ya había conservado su virginidad el tiempo suficiente.

—Estás muy guapa esta mañana, muchacha —dijo él en un tono tan suave como la seda mientras le pasaba primero una fuente llena de patatas y huevos, y luego otra que contenía arenques y gruesas lonchas de tocino—. Me gusta verte llevando un vestido.

Sus ojos le dijeron que sabía que no había encontrado nada que poner debajo de él cuando se vistió, dando a entender que era él quien escogió el vestido y lo llevó a su habitación mientras ella dormía.

Su conciencia erótica de aquel hombre —un once en una escala de uno a diez— subió hasta el veinte. Jane hizo una profunda inspiración, consiguió decir «gracias» y dirigió su atención hacia algo tangible a lo que hacer frente: la comida.

Simon Barton-Drew volvió a dejar el auricular en su sitio con expresión sombría.

Trevor no había telefoneado en catorce horas. Simon llevaba desde muy temprano tratando de hablar con él por su móvil, sin ningún éxito.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Simon frunció el ceño y mandó una silla al otro extremo de la habitación de una patada. A Trevor más le valía estar muerto, pensó.

Fue hacia la puerta de su despacho y cerró con llave. Antes de bajar las persianas, miró la calle mojada por la lluvia. Con la excepción de un gato callejero que estaba extrayendo ruidosamente un poco de basura de un contenedor cercano, el área se hallaba desierta, con las farolas de la calle zumbando suavemente mientras se encendían. Siempre que iba al Edificio Belthew de Morgan Street, con su aspecto casi ruinoso en una zona bastante miserable de la periferia londinense, Simon se sentía más en casa que en la elegante mansión de piedra rojiza donde hacía veinte años que su esposa había dejado de esperarlo para la cena.

El terreno sobre el que se alzaba el Edificio Belthew llevaba siglos perteneciendo a la secta druida de los draghar. Construido sobre antiguas criptas laberínticas, había servido como cuartel general de la secta durante casi un milenio, en distintas encarnaciones. En tiempos una botica, luego una librería especializada en libros raros, luego una carnicería, en una ocasión incluso un burdel, ahora alojaba una pequeña imprenta que pasaba casi completamente inadvertida, y no había ningún rastro de documentos escritos que la relacionara con la poderosa Triton Corporation.

Sus miembros formaban parte de la élite, bien situados en la sociedad, muchos de ellos en el gobierno, todavía más en los niveles directivos de grandes empresas. Eran hombres ricos, cultos y de linaje impecable.

Y se pondrían furiosos en cuanto supieran que él había perdido el contacto con Trevor. Aunque Simon era el gran maestre de la orden, sin embargo se lo podía obligar a responder de sus actos. En aquel momento tan delicado, eso significaba que cargaba con una gran responsabilidad. Sus seguidores no habían invertido tanto dinero y tiempo en la secta para conformarse con algo menos que la promesa del poder absoluto. Todos poseían un cierto grado de crueldad que entraría en acción si pensaban que él era incapaz de controlar a sus esbirros.

Simon apagó las luces y caminó por su despacho a oscuras dejándose guiar por la memoria. Quitó un cuadro montado encima de uno de los muchos paneles de madera incrustados en la pared y tecleó una secuencia de números. Después volvió a poner el cuadro en su sitio y, cuando se alzaron los paneles que había detrás de su escritorio, abrió una segunda puerta y fue por un estrecho pasillo.

Varios minutos y varias complicadas claves de acceso después, Simon entró en un pasaje que descendía describiendo una pronunciada pendiente al final de la cual se encontraba un empinado tramo de gastados escalones de piedra. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, Simon giró y bajó por el siguiente tramo de escalones, luego por un tercero, y después avanzó rápidamente por un laberinto de túneles húmedos y tenuemente iluminados.

Tenía que enviar a alguien a Inverness para descubrir si Trevor había sido capturado con vida. Y en ese caso, para que hicieran limpieza. Eso requeriría a los hombres más leales y comprometidos con la causa de que disponía. Hombres que nunca se dejarían coger con vida. Hombres que morirían por él sin ninguna vacilación. Los mejores hombres con que contaba.

Sus hijos estaban donde se los podía encontrar casi siempre, en el corazón electrónico de sus instalaciones, muy ocupados en el seguimiento de innumerables facetas de su negocio.

Y estaban, como siempre, dispuestos a servirle.

Después del desayuno, Anthony pidió a Pauna que se llevara consigo a Jane y le encontrase una capa ligera apropiada para montar. Jane, su mirada inquisitiva desplazándose rápidamente en todas direcciones, se dejó conducir fuera de la gran sala.

Después de que las mujeres se hubieron ido, Silvan arqueó una ceja inquiridora.

—¿Quieres que empecemos con los textos, muchacho?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza.

—Necesito este día. Necesito mostrarle a Jane mi mundo, padre. Cómo era. Cómo era yo. Aunque sólo sea por un día.

Eso no era del todo cierto. La verdad era que la noche había sido infernal y la mañana no mostraba ninguna señal de que fuera a ser mejor. Anthony tenía los nervios tan tensos como la cuerda de un arco cuando está a punto de ser disparado, y no había podido dormir. Pasó el tiempo hasta el amanecer fantaseando acerca de Jane y todas las maneras en que la seduciría, y luego a duras penas había conseguido mantener su fachada de calma durante el desayuno. Y cuando Jane admitió la batalla que había tenido que librar para no tocarlo, Anthony tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de voluntad para no echársela al hombro y llevársela a la cama.

Se había estudiado en un pequeño espejo aquella mañana, mientras se afeitaba con una mano que temblaba más de lo que era prudente cuando un hombre tenía una hoja abierta apoyada en su propio cuello. Había visto ojos de un castaño más oscuro. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin una mujer. Demasiado tiempo. Sí, no cabía duda de que era demasiado.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir, se preguntó casi ociosamente, para que sus ojos llegaran a volverse negros del todo? ¿Otro día, tal vez dos? ¿Y qué sucedería entonces?, pensó, una parte de él llena de miedo, otra muy consciente de que no estaba todo lo asustado que hubiese debido estar.

Las voces del día anterior en las piedras lo habían cogido por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que había oído hablar a los seres presentes dentro de él, la primera vez que los había percibido como entidades individuales. Y aunque notarlos de un modo tan intenso había sido horripilante, porque le había hecho sentir como si se hubiera atragantado con algo muerto atrapado en su garganta que no conseguía escupir, también había sido… intrigante.

Una parte de él sentía curiosidad y quería llegar a conocer su lengua y oír lo que pudieran decir. ¡Tenía a trece seres muy antiguos dentro de él! ¿Qué podían llegar a contarle acerca de la historia antigua? ¿De los tuatha dé danaan, y de cómo había sido el mundo hacía cuatro mil años? ¿De cómo era tener tantísimo poder en tus manos…?

«Cualquier invitación a mantener un diálogo con ellos sería tu primer paso a través de las puertas del infierno», susurró su honor.

Sí, eso él ya lo sabía.

«¡No puedes confiar en nada de lo que te digan!»

Aun así…

«Con esto no hay "aun así" que valga —se enfureció su honor—. Me da igual a quién te folles hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Tú limítate a follar.»

Eso lo irritó un poco.

Sería Jane. Si acudía a otra mujer —aunque sólo fuese por deferencia hacia Jane, para así ahorrarle su brutal necesidad— y luego ella llegaba a enterarse, ya nunca querría ser suya. Entonces las cosas podían ponerse muy mal, muy deprisa. Anthony temía que si iba en su busca y Jane lo rechazaba, pudiera llegar a forzarla. No quería hacerle eso a Jane. No quería hacerle daño a Jane.

La antítesis de su honor se mofó de él:

«¿Y qué? Si algo de lo que haces no le gusta, utiliza la Voz del Poder con ella. Dile que olvide lo que no le guste. Dile que te adora, que eres como un dios para ella. Bastará con que tú le digas que te ama para hacer que ella te ame. Es tan fácil… El mundo puede ser lo que tú quieras que sea…».

—¡Anthony! —gritó Silvan al tiempo que dejaba caer los puños sobre la mesa delante de él.

Anthony dio un respingo y miró a su padre.

—¿Dónde estabas? —exclamó Silvan, asustado y furioso a la vez.

—Aquí mismo —dijo Anthony, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Un rumor, un suave susurro se agitó dentro de él. Voces muy tenues murmuraron.

—He gritado tu nombre tres veces, y ni siquiera has movido una pestaña —dijo Silvan—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Yo… sólo pensaba.

Silvan lo contempló en silencio durante un instante cargado de tensión.

—La expresión que había en tu rostro no podía ser más extraña, hijo —dijo finalmente.

Anthony no quería saber a qué clase de expresión se refería.

—Me encuentro bien, padre —dijo, levantándose de la mesa—. No sé cuánto tardaremos en volver. No nos esperéis a comer.

La penetrante mirada de Silvan lo siguió mientras se iba.

Pauna puso dos tazones llenos de cacao (uno especialmente complementado con hierbas para un hombre muy distraído que solía olvidarse demasiado a menudo de comer) encima de una bandeja y fue en busca de su esposo.

Su esposo. Las palabras nunca dejaban de hacer aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando Silvan la encontró yaciendo en el camino hacía casi quince años, al borde de la muerte, primero la llevó al castillo Andrew y luego permaneció sentado junto a la cabecera de su cama, exigiéndole que luchara por su vida en un momento en el que no había nada que ella deseara más que morir.

Antes de que Silvan la encontrara, Pauna había sido la amante de un laird casado al que amaba con un amor tan profundo como poco sensato a causa del que incurrió en la ira y los celos de su esposa estéril. Mientras el laird vivió siempre estuvo allí para protegerla, pero cuando murió en un accidente de caza su esposa le robó los bebés a Pauna, la echó de la casa e hizo que le dieran una paliza y la dejaran por muerta.

Una vez recuperada, durante los doce años siguientes Pauna había sido el ama de llaves de Silvan, cuidando de él y sustituyendo a la madre que habían perdido sus jóvenes hijos. Pese a su firme resolución de no volver a tener una relación con un laird —casado o no—, Pauna se había enamorado de aquel hombre excéntrico, brillante y cariñoso. A decir verdad, el día en que abrió sus ojos manchados de barro y sangre seca para encontrárselo inclinado sobre ella allá en el camino, algo inexplicable volvió a avivarse en su interior. Pauna se había contentado con amarlo desde lejos, ocultando su amor detrás de palabras malhumoradas y cáusticos modales. Entonces, hacía tres años y medio, los acontecimientos con Candy y Albert se encargaron de unirlos al dar cuerpo a una pasión que, Pauna descubrió con inmenso júbilo, Silvan había estado ocultando también, y a partir de entonces la vida había sido más dulce que cuanto ella hubiera conocido jamás. Aunque nada podía reemplazar a los pequeños que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo, el destino la había bendecido a su ya avanzada edad con una segunda oportunidad, y en aquellos momentos sus gemelos dormían en el cuarto de los niños bajo la atenta mirada de su aya, Maeve.

Pauna amaba a Silvan más que a su propia vida, aunque rara vez dejaba que él lo supiera. Había algo que todavía le dolía, una cosa con la que nunca conseguiría llegar a hacer las paces. Silvan no había dado a su primera esposa los votos que ataban a los druidas cuando escogían a su pareja. Eso había llenado de esperanza a Pauna cuando Silvan le pidió que se casara con él, pero en tres largos años y medio de matrimonio, tampoco se los había ofrecido a ella. Y mientras siguiera habiendo esa distancia entre ellos, Pauna nunca sería capaz de sentirse completamente dueña de su corazón. Siempre se preguntaría por qué, siempre se preguntaría cómo era que él no la amaba lo suficiente. Detestaba saber que amaba a su hombre más profundamente de lo que él la amaba a ella.

Tal como Pauna esperaba, Silvan estaba en su biblioteca de la torre, a ciento tres escalones por encima del castillo propiamente dicho.

También estaba, tal como esperaba, visiblemente abatido.

—Te he traído cacao —anunció mientras ponía la bandeja encima de una mesita.

Él alzó la mirada y le sonrió, aunque lo hizo de la manera más distraída posible. Cosa rara, no había ningún libro en su regazo. Tampoco estaba sentado a su mesa, escribiendo sin parar. No, Silvan se hallaba sentado junto a la ventana abierta mirando hacia el exterior con ojos que no veían nada.

—Es por Anthony, ¿verdad? —Pauna acercó un asiento al suyo y bebió un sorbo de su cacao. Silvan tenía debilidad desde hacía mucho tiempo por la costosa bebida de chocolate, y Pauna también se había aficionado a ella durante su embarazo—. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo, Silvan? — lo animó cariñosamente.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando, porque ella no paraba de preocuparse dándoles vueltas a las mismas cosas. Con su corazón apasionado y sus penas privadas, Anthony siempre había sido su favorito entre los dos hermanos. Mientras lo contemplaba crecer y veía cómo el mundo lo endurecía, Pauna había rezado pidiendo que algún día pudiera llegar una muchacha especial para él, tal como lo había hecho Candy para Albert. (¡Candy, que sí había recibido los condenados votos de unión de su esposo!) Los ojos azules de Silvan se aclararon y pasó una mano por su nívea melena.

—Ay, Pauna, ¿qué voy a hacer? Lo que sentí en él hace seis lunas, antes de que se fuera, no era nada comparado con lo que siento ahora.

—¿Y no hay nada en los tomos que has estado examinando que cuente cómo volver a aprisionarlos?

Silvan sacudió la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro lleno de consternación.

—Absolutamente nada.

—¿Has inspeccionado todos los tomos? —insistió ella.

Desde el día en que Anthony se fue del castillo, Silvan había sido un hombre dominado por una obsesión. Trabajaba incesantemente en sus estudios desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo, determinado a encontrar algo que pudiera comunicar a Albert acerca del lugar al que ambos sospechaban que había ido Anthony.

Silvan replicó que ya había inspeccionado minuciosamente tanto la biblioteca de la torre como el estudio de abajo.

—¿Has mirado en la cámara de la biblioteca? —preguntó Pauna, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya te he dicho que he revisado el estudio.

—No he dicho el estudio. He dicho la cámara de la biblioteca.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, Pauna?

—De la biblioteca que hay debajo del estudio.

Silvan se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—¿Qué biblioteca debajo del estudio?

—La que hay detrás del hogar —dijo ella con impaciencia.

—¿Qué biblioteca detrás del hogar? —preguntó Silvan.

Pauna abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ay, Silvan, por el amor del cielo. ¿Es que no sabías de su existencia?

Silvan le cogió la mano y un oscuro destello relució en sus ojos azules.

—Enséñamela.

Continuara...


	49. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO 47**

Jane se agarraba a las crines del corcel mientras galopaban a través de campos cubiertos de brezo en dirección a un frondoso bosque.

Cuando ella y Anthony habían salido a caballo del castillo hacía media hora, Jane había visto más evidencias de que realmente se hallaba en el pasado. Un muro circular que no había estado allí el día anterior, patrullado por guardias, circundaba el perímetro de la propiedad. Vestidos con auténtica armadura y atuendo medieval, los guardias empuñaban armas que habían hecho que los dedos de Jane se curvaran ávidamente en cuanto las vio. Apenas había podido resistir la tentación de arrancárselas de las manos y guardarlas bajo llave en algún lugar donde estuvieran a buen recaudo.

Mientras salían por las puertas, Jane había mirado hacia abajo dentro del valle, llena de curiosidad y sin esperar ver la ciudad de Alborath. Descubrir el vasto valle, que veinticuatro horas antes había estado lleno de miles de hogares y comercios, actualmente ocupado por gordas ovejas que pacían tranquilamente, la había dejado completamente perpleja.

«Afróntalo de una vez, Leslie. Sea cual sea el modo en que lo ha hecho (física, druidismo, arqueoastronomía), el caso es que te ha llevado al pasado.»

Lo que significaba que el hombre sentado a la grupa del caballo detrás de ella, que no había dicho una palabra desde que salieron del castillo y que ahora los guiaba en un vertiginoso galope a campo traviesa, era poseedor de conocimientos que le permitían mandar sobre el tiempo.

Eso no era exactamente lo que había esperado Jane el día en que estuvo en su ático fantaseando acerca de la clase de hombre que podía ser Anthony MacAndrew. No, ni una sola vez se le había ocurrido pensar «druida capaz de viajar por el tiempo». Aquello estaba haciendo que reevaluara todo su concepto de la historia, y ahora veía lo poco que sabían realmente los historiadores. Se sentía como si se hubiera precipitado dentro de uno de los guiones televisivos de Joss Whedon, para caer a un mundo en el que nada era lo que parecía. Donde las chicas descubrían que eran unas cazavampiros y se enamoraban de hombres que no tenían alma. Jane, que era adicta a Buffy hasta la médula, se preguntó a quién se parecería más Anthony, si a Spike o a Angel.

La respuesta llegó con una rápida certeza. Había algo en él mucho más propio de Spike que de Angel, una torturada dualidad, una oscuridad subyacente a la que no podía resistirse.

La mano de Anthony le sujetaba la cintura con una firmeza casi dolorosa, su cuerpo rígido detrás del de ella. Por sí sola su corpulencia ya bastaba para impresionar, y estar atrapada entre sus poderosos muslos mientras su mano la mantenía apretada contra su ancho pecho la hacía sentirse delicada y abrumada al mismo tiempo. Anthony parecía diferente en su propio siglo, y Jane se preguntó cómo podía haber pasado nunca por un hombre del siglo XXI. Todo él era guerrero e imperioso dominio. Por sus venas corría la sangre de la realeza céltica, caliente y apasionada. Anthony era lo bastante hombre para blandir las enormes espadas que adornaban las paredes en Los Claustros; para sobrevivir, e incluso prosperar, en una tierra tan salvaje e indómita.

Jane apenas se había percatado de su silencio cuando iniciaron la galopada, demasiado fascinada por el paisaje, pero ahora lo sentía como un viento frío que soplaba detrás de ella y hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? —preguntó nerviosamente cuando él puso el caballo al trote cerca de un bosquecillo de serbales.

La réplica de él consistió en una suave carcajada mientras cambiaba de postura en la silla de montar de tal manera que la gruesa dureza de su virilidad se restregó por un instante contra el trasero de Jane. A pesar de lo nerviosa que la estaba poniendo, el deseo se adueñó de todo su ser con una súbita intensidad que casi la mareó. Había preguntas, trillones de preguntas que debería hacer, y de pronto no podía recordar ni una sola de ellas. La mente se le había quedado en blanco cuando él se restregó contra ella.

Anthony detuvo el corcel tirando de las riendas, saltó al suelo y la bajó de la grupa. Jane perdió el equilibrio y cayó en sus brazos, y él le aplastó la boca con un beso salvaje y abrasador.

Después la apartó de un empujón, y ella se quedó jadeando y tambaleante. Jane se estabilizó y lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él cogía un plaid que había estado doblado debajo de la silla. Sin decir palabra, Anthony lo arrojó al suelo y lo extendió con la puntera de su bota. Después alejó al corcel con una ligera palmada en la grupa.

—Pensaba que le habías dicho a Silvan que me llevabas a ver una aldea medieval. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Anthony? —consiguió preguntar.

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Prácticamente podía olerlo en él: sexo y lujuria y una implacable determinación.

Aunque estaba preparada para él, Jane retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. No pudo evitar hacerlo. Luego retrocedió unos cuantos más. Diminutas inspiraciones chocaron entre sí y se atascaron en su garganta. Aquel peligro que tantas veces había percibido en él anteriormente se había incrementado de pronto hasta alcanzar una terrible intensidad.

La mirada de Anthony se burlaba de ella. Un extraño destello de impaciencia y mal genio cruzó velozmente por sus ojos.

—Anoche tuviste la mano cerrada alrededor de mi polla, Jane, ¿y quieres saber lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo? —ronroneó con una forma de enseñar los dientes que sólo una estúpida habría calificado de sonrisa.

Luego fue hacia Jane con las ventanas de la nariz dilatadas y describió un lento círculo alrededor de ella. Tras quitarse la cinta de cuero de los cabellos, pasó las manos por su trenza y la liberó. Los cabellos fluyeron alrededor de su cuerpo en oleadas de oro. «La bestia anda suelta», pensó Jane mientras se sentía recorrida por una súbita descarga de excitación que pareció derretirle los huesos. Giró lentamente para mantenerse de cara hacia él. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para permitir que se le colocara a la espalda.

Anthony puso la mano encima de su camisa debajo del cuello y, cerrándola en un apretado puño, se la sacó de un brusco tirón y la arrojó al suelo.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Jane en una gran exhalación. Vestido únicamente con los calzones de cuero negro y los cabellos cayendo alrededor de su salvaje rostro, Anthony era impresionantemente hermoso. Cuando se inclinó y se despojó de las botas, los músculos ondularon en su poderosa espalda y sus anchos hombros, recordándole a Jane que él tenía dos veces su tamaño, que sus brazos eran bandas de acero y su cuerpo una máquina meticulosamente adiestrada.

«Algo en él es distinto…»

Tuvieron que transcurrir unos instantes para que Jane entendiese de qué se trataba. Ahora estaba viendo por primera vez a Anthony sin su eterna reserva y su gélido control. Sus gestos ya no eran ejecutados con una delicada fluidez. De pie ante ella, con las piernas separadas, Anthony era pura agresión masculina, insolente y desencadenada.

Jane se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había empezado a respirar con rápidos jadeos entrecortados. Aquel hombretón agresivo y tan duro como una roca que se desnudaba ante ella iba a hacerle el amor.

Anthony describió dos silenciosos círculos más alrededor de Jane—oh, sí, había un descarado contoneo masculino en sus andares—, y luego fue hacia ella mientras su mano empezaba a desatar las cintas de sus calzones. La contemplaba con una diversión entre burlona y posesiva como si percibiera que ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo, supiera que podía correr más deprisa que ella, y más bien esperase que lo intentara.

Mientras su enorme mano terminaba de desatar las cintas, la mirada de Jane fue atraída hacia ese punto y bajó por su estómago ondulante hasta llegar a aquel bulto en sus pantalones que era… considerablemente grande. Y que pronto estaría dentro de ella.

—Q-quizá deberíamos ir lo más despacio posible—tartamudeó—Anthony, me parece que…

—Calla —dijo él en un tono muy seco mientras se libraba de sus calzones.

Jane cerró la boca y lo miró. El espectáculo de Anthony, con sus pantalones de cuero a medio quitar, las piernas separadas y la musculosa firmeza de su cuerpo reluciendo bajo el sol con destellos dorados mientras su gruesa erección empujaba ávidamente hacia arriba, quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria hasta el fin de los tiempos. No podía respirar, ni siquiera podía tragar saliva. También tenía muy claro que no iba a parpadear y perderse ni un solo instante de aquello. Casi dos metros de hombre palpitante en estado puro se hallaban de pie ante ella, recorriéndola con su mirada abrasadora como si estuviera pensando qué parte de su cuerpo iba a saborear primero. Jane miró, sin decir nada, mientras sentía cómo el corazón le retumbaba dentro del pecho.

—Ya sabes que no soy un hombre bueno —dijo él, encubriendo con la engañosa dulzura de su voz el acero que había debajo de ella—. No te he dado excusas. No te he contado hermosas mentiras. Viniste conmigo de todos modos. No finjas que no sabes lo que quiero y no se te ocurra pensar en negármelo. Ya has intentado echarte atrás en dos ocasiones. Conmigo no hay vuelta atrás, mi pequeña Jane. —El silabeo con el que pronunció las últimas palabras hizo que sus dientes quedaran al descubierto—Sabes lo que quiero, y tú también lo quieres. Lo quieres exactamente de la manera en que me dispongo a dártelo.

A Jane casi se le doblaron las rodillas. Una oleada de expectación estremeció su cuerpo. Él tenía razón. Sobre todos los puntos.

Anthony fue hacia ella.

—Deprisa, con fuerza, profundamente. Cuando haya terminado, sabrás que eres mía. Y entonces ya nunca volverás a pensar en decirme que no.

Otro paso depredatorio hacia ella.

Jane se dejó llevar por el instinto, sin ni siquiera pensar en ello: sus pies la hicieron volverse en redondo y echó a correr.

Como si pudiera dejar atrás a Anthony. Como si pudiera dejar atrás aquello a lo que había estado intentando dejar atrás desde que lo conoció, la incontenible y aterradora necesidad del deseo que sentía por él. Como si quisiera hacerlo. Deseaba a Anthony más de lo que era prudente, más de lo que era racional, más de lo que era controlable.

Aun así, corrió en una última resistencia simbólica, y —una parte de ella lo sabía— corrió porque quería que él la persiguiese. Llena de excitación por el hecho de saber que Anthony MacAndrew corría tras ella y cuando la alcanzara iba a enseñarle todas aquellas cosas que habían estado prometiendo sus ojos. Todas aquellas cosas que ella tan desesperadamente anhelaba conocer. Jane corrió a través de la hierba alta y espesa y él la dejó correr durante un tiempo, como si él también disfrutara de la persecución. Luego lo tuvo encima, arrastrándola hacia el suelo boca abajo. Riendo mientras la hacía caer.

La risa de Anthony se convirtió en un áspero gruñido mientras estiraba su enorme y duro cuerpo encima del de ella, su erección como una barra de hierro que empujaba el trasero de Jane a través de la tela de su vestido. Jane se debatió, aterrorizada al sentir lo grande que era él, mas Anthony no le dio cuartel y la rodeó con los brazos, atrapando los de ella contra los costados. Se restregó hacia arriba y hacia abajo entre la hendidura de su trasero, gruñendo en una lengua que ella no podía entender.

Ciñéndole firmemente los brazos con uno de los suyos, Anthony deslizó una mano entre su cuerpo y el suelo y la cerró sobre la uve de sus muslos. Jane gritó ante aquel contacto de intimidad tan absoluta. Cada nervio de su cuerpo despertó brutalmente a un intenso y ávido vacío. Los músculos se tensaron rígidamente sobre la nada dentro de ella, impacientes por ser llenados y apaciguados. El extraño mal genio de Anthony y su falta de miramientos alimentaban un deseo que Jane ignoraba que tuviera dentro de ella. Ser tomada, consumida por el hombre. Deprisa, salvajemente y sin palabras. Tan animal como ella había sabido que era el día en que lo conoció.

En ese momento Jane comprendió que le gustaba el peligro que había en él. Avivaba una parte temeraria de ella misma que llevaba mucho tiempo negando, de la que siempre había tenido un poco de miedo. La parte de ella que a veces soñaba que estaba en Los Claustros durante la noche y los sistemas de alarma fallaban, dejando desprotegidas todas aquellas magníficas antigüedades.

El peso del cuerpo de Anthony encima del suyo era tan grande que apenas podía respirar. Cuando sus labios le rozaron la nuca, Jane gimoteó. Cuando los dientes de él se cerraron sobre su piel en un pequeño mordisco amoroso, Jane prácticamente gritó. Estaba vertiginosamente excitada, lo necesitaba y se sentía llena de un abrasador y doloroso anhelo. Entonces la gran mano de él se posó sobre su rostro y un dedo se deslizó entre sus labios, y Jane lo chupó, queriendo tomarlo y saborear cualquier parte de Anthony a la que pudiera llegar.

Con la otra mano él le subió las faldas del vestido y sus dedos implacables exploraron los suaves pliegues que acababa de poner al descubierto, esparciendo la humedad a lo largo de ellos con cada deslizamiento. Mientras la dura masculinidad de su miembro se hincaba en el trasero de Jane, Anthony metió un dedo dentro de ella y lo introdujo profundamente.

Jane chilló y le empujó la mano con la cara. Sí, oh, sí…, ¡eso era lo que necesitaba! Pequeños sonidos entrecortados escaparon de los labios de Jane mientras él deslizaba diestramente hacia dentro un segundo dedo hasta hacerlo llegar a su barrera virginal. Delicada, pero implacablemente, Anthony se abrió paso a través de ella mientras cubría su cuello y sus hombros desnudos con abrasadores besos de boca abierta entre los que intercalaba minúsculos mordiscos. El dolor fue fugaz, apenas un pequeño desgarramiento que enseguida quedó sobrepasado por el placer de los dedos de Anthony moviéndose dentro de ella y la sensación de su cálida boca sobre su piel, su poderoso cuerpo ondulando contra el suyo. Anthony era su fantasía más privada hecha realidad. Jane había soñado con aquello, con el momento en que él la tomaría como si no hubiera ninguna fuerza capaz de evitarlo sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y ninguna podía hacerlo, pensó vagamente. Desde el momento en que lo vio, ella había sabido que aquello terminaría ocurriendo. Nunca había sido una cuestión de «si», sólo había sido una cuestión de dónde y cuándo.

Entonces él empezó a empujar, grueso y duro como el acero, contra aquellos suaves y delicados pliegues y ella no pudo evitar que se le escapara un ruidito de inquietud. Lo había visto. Sabía lo que vendría ahora, y no creía que fuera a poder darle cabida.

—Chist —canturreó Anthony junto a su oreja mientras avanzaba un poco más.

—No puedo —medio sollozó Jane cuando él empezó a empujar dentro de ella.

La presión de Anthony tratando de entrar era demasiado intensa.

—Sí que puedes.

—¡No!

—Tranquila, muchacha —ronroneó él.

Retrocedió la pequeña distancia que había ganado, se envolvió el miembro con la mano y volvió a intentarlo, ahora más despacio que antes. Aunque Jane anhelaba desesperadamente tenerlo dentro, su cuerpo se resistía a la intrusión. Anthony era demasiado grande y ella demasiado pequeña. Él volvió a detenerse con un juramento contenido a duras penas, y se puso a juntar los gruesos pliegues del vestido de Jane en un improvisado cojín debajo de la pelvis de ella, haciendo que su trasero quedase colocado un poco más arriba y dispuesto en un ángulo adecuado.

Todo el peso de su cuerpo volvió a estar encima de Jane. Anthony curvó un poderoso brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le rodeó las caderas con el otro.

Empezó a restregarse contra sus piernas, subiendo y bajando a lo largo de ellas hasta que Jane se encontró apretándose salvajemente contra su cuerpo. En aquel nuevo ángulo se sentía expuesta y vulnerable, pero sabía que de ese modo a él le resultaría más fácil entrar. Jane ya había empezado a soltar gritos incoherentes cuando él se introdujo despacio, penetrando en ella con la respiración convertida en un silbido que se deslizaba entre sus dientes. Jane jadeó y trató de dar acomodo al grosor con el que la empalaba Anthony. Los minutos transcurrieron poco a poco mientras él seguía profundizando, tomando posesión de cada diminuta fracción que iba cediéndole el cuerpo de ella. Justo cuando Jane estaba segura de que Anthony se había enfundado hasta la empuñadura, de que ya lo tenía absolutamente todo dentro de ella, él embistió una última vez con un gruñido para profundizar todavía más, y Jane no pudo reprimir una especie de maullido ahogado.

—Estoy dentro de ti, muchacha. —La voz de él era un profundo rumor contra su oreja—. Ahora soy parte de ti.

Dios, Anthony había estado dentro de ella desde el momento en que lo vio. Era un ladrón que no conocía los escrúpulos, había irrumpido en su interior y reclamado la residencia justo debajo de su piel. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de vivir hasta entonces sin aquello?, se preguntó Jane. ¿Sin aquella salvaje intimidad, sin aquel hombre tan grande e intenso dentro de ella?

—Ahora voy a hacerte el amor, despacio y con mucha dulzura, pero cuando te corras, te follaré del modo en que necesito hacerlo. Del modo en el que no he dejado de soñar desde el instante en que te vi.

Jane le respondió con un gemido ahogado mientras sentía que toda ella ardía por dentro con un desesperado anhelo de que él empezara a moverse, de que hiciera lo que le prometía. Quería ambas cosas: ternura y salvajismo, hombre y animal.

—Cuando te inclinaste dentro del coche de tu amigo aquel día, Jane, quise estar detrás de ti, tal como estoy ahora. Quise levantarte la falda y llenarte de mí. Quise subirte en volandas hasta mi ático y tenerte en mi cama y no dejarte marchar nunca.—Gimió con un sonido que era como un ronroneo, suave y áspero al mismo tiempo—. Y, por Dios, cuando vi tus piernas sobresaliendo de debajo de mi cama…

Se calló y pasó abruptamente a hablar en una lengua que Jane no podía entender, pero el dialecto exótico en su voz llena de oscura pasión tejió un hechizo erótico alrededor de ella.

Anthony se retiró lentamente y luego volvió a llenarla, embistiéndola en una serie de largas y lentas acometidas que parecían rebuscar muy dentro de ella. Las dimensiones de su miembro despertaban terminales nerviosas en lugares que Jane ni siquiera había sabido que existieran. Podía sentir cómo el clímax iba creciendo dentro de ella con cada firme embestida, mas en el preciso instante en que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Anthony se retiraba para dejarla llena de anhelo y casi sollozando de deseo frustrado.

Volvió a llenarla con un movimiento casi perezoso, sin dejar de ronronear en aquella extraña lengua. Después se retiró centímetro a centímetro, con una insoportable lentitud, hasta que Jane se encontró agarrando la hierba en gruesos puñados que arrancaba del suelo. Hasta que con cada nueva acometida toda ella se debatía para arquearse contra Anthony y tomar dentro de sí todavía un poco más de él, manteniéndolo en su interior para así poder alcanzar su liberación final. Durante un corto espacio de tiempo pensó que la culpa de que ésta siguiera eludiéndola tenía que ser suya, o quizás él simplemente era demasiado grande, y luego comprendió que Anthony lo estaba posponiendo deliberadamente. Con sus grandes manos puestas encima de sus caderas, la empujaba hacia abajo cuando ella intentaba arquearse hacia arriba, impidiendo de ese modo que Jane llegara a controlar el ritmo o pudiera tomar lo que necesitaba.

—¡Anthony… por favor!

—Por favor ¿qué? —ronroneó él contra su oreja.

—Deja que me corra —gimoteó ella.

Él rió roncamente y su mano, deslizándose entre la pelvis de ella y la tela doblada que había debajo, buscó entre los pliegues más íntimos de Jane y puso al descubierto su tenso brote. Anthony pasó un dedo por encima de él y ella casi gritó. Transcurrió el espacio de un latido, luego otro. Él volvió a rozarla ligeramente con el dedo.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó sedosamente.

Su manera de tocar era experta, torturante y provocativa, sin que nunca llegara a ser suficiente, e impartía las caricias con la segura habilidad de un hombre que conocía el cuerpo de una mujer tan bien como ella misma.

—Sí —jadeó Jane.

—¿Me necesitas, Jane? —Otra ligera pasada de su dedo.

—¡Sí!

—Pronto —ronroneó él— voy a saborearte aquí.

Pasó la yema de su pulgar por encima del duro brote. Jane golpeó el suelo con las palmas de las manos y cerró los ojos. Aquellas palabras tan simples casi —¡pero no del todo, maldición!— la habían empujado más allá del dulce borde del abismo. Anthony puso los labios en su oreja y le susurró, su voz llena de erótica pasión:

—¿Sientes como si no pudieras respirar sin que yo esté dentro de ti?

—Sí —sollozó ella, tenuemente consciente de que había algo de deja vu en sus palabras.

—Ah, muchacha, eso es lo que yo necesitaba oír. Entonces es tuyo, todo aquello que quieres de mí.

Cubriéndole la cara con su gran palma, le volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y puso su boca encima de la suya en el mismo momento en que la acometía con una profunda embestida y luego mantenía la postura, haciendo que sus caderas describieran círculos contra el trasero de ella mientras bombeaba en su interior. Ella se arqueó contra él y Anthony le apretó la cintura con el brazo y profundizó todavía más el beso, su lengua sumergiéndose dentro de la boca de Jane al mismo compás con el que acometía la parte inferior de su cuerpo. La tensión que había hecho presa en el cuerpo de Jane explotó de repente, inundándola con la más exquisita sensación que hubiera experimentado jamás. Era distinto de lo que había sucedido en el avión; aquello era un terremoto más profundo e inmensamente más intenso que tenía lugar en el mismo núcleo de su ser, y Jane gritó el nombre de él mientras se corría.

Anthony continuó con sus rítmicas acometidas hasta que ella se quedó inerte debajo de él, y entonces retiró las caderas hacia arriba, la incorporó sobre las rodillas y entró en ella, con el peso de sus testículos estrellándose suavemente contra su piel ardiente y dolorida. Jane gimoteó con cada embestida, sin poder evitar que aquellos sonidos entrecortados se derramaran de sus labios.

—Ay, muchacha, por Dios —musitó él.

Haciéndola rodar consigo hasta dejarla tendida sobre el costado, la envolvió tan apretadamente con sus brazos que Jane apenas si podía respirar, y volvió a embestir. Y luego embistió de nuevo, con sus caderas flexionándose poderosamente.

Anthony murmuró el nombre de ella cuando se corrió y la nota a medio quebrar que había en su voz, combinada con su mano moviéndose de aquella manera tan íntima entre sus piernas, llevó a Jane a otro rápido clímax. Cuando alcanzó por segunda vez la cima del placer, éste fue tan intenso que los bordes de la oscuridad se plegaron delicadamente a su alrededor.

Cuando Jane salió de aquel estupor próximo al sueño, Anthony todavía estaba dentro de ella. Y todavía la tenía dura.

Mucho después Anthony la llevó a la aldea de Balanoch, que en realidad era una concurrida pequeña ciudad. Comieron en la plaza central, lejos de los comercios del perímetro exterior que acogía las profesiones más ruidosas y malolientes, como los curtidores, los herreros y los carniceros. Jane estaba famélica y comió con gran apetito tiras de buey en salazón y pan recién horneado, queso y una tarta hecha con alguna clase de fruta, todo ello acompañado por un vino con especias que se le subió directamente a la cabeza y le causó el grado justo de embriaguez para que le resultara imposible mantener las manos alejadas de Anthony .

En aquella aldea llena de gente, Jane vio cosas que le confirmaron más allá de toda sombra de duda —aunque en realidad ya no le quedaba ninguna— que se encontraba en el pasado. Las casas estaban hechas de cañizo y argamasa, con diminutos patios en los que jugaban niños descalzos. Las tiendas estaban construidas de piedra, tenían techumbres de paja y sus grandes fachadas lucían contraventanas que se abrían en sentido horizontal, y la de abajo se usaba para exponer las mercancías. Junto a las cubas de la curtiduría, vio a mozos que afeitaban las pieles con los cuchillos de ancha hoja propios del oficio. En la fragua contempló con fascinación a un herrero imponente que batía un largo trozo de acero al rojo vivo, haciendo que las chispas volaran por los aires.

Miró por la única ventana de la morada del orfebre y entrevió libros en el interior, momento en el que Anthony amenazó con echársela al hombro si se entretenía demasiado rato allí.

Cuando ella empezó a subir los escalones, él la apoyó contra la puerta y la besó hasta que Jane no sólo perdió el aliento, sino toda memoria de adonde había querido ir.

Había cereros, tejedores, alfareros, incluso un armero y varias iglesias.

Jane no podía evitar quedarse boquiabierta ante todo, y en una docena de ocasiones o más Anthony le cerró suavemente la boca poniéndole un dedo debajo de la barbilla. Perdió la cuenta del número de veces que musitó alguna necedad del estilo de «¡Oh, Dios mío, realmente estoy aquí!».

No pasaron mucho tiempo en Balanoch, sin embargo, nada que se aproximase ni de lejos a lo que hubiera necesitado Jane para explorarlo a fondo; pero francamente, estaba más obsesionada con explorar a aquel hombre tan enorme y hermoso que le había hecho cosas que la hicieron sentir como si estuviera descosiéndose por dentro.

Se detuvieron a varias «leguas», como las llamó él, de distancia de la aldea, cerca de un bosquecillo de robles y junto a un arroyo de rápida corriente que se ensanchaba hasta convertirse en una laguna de aguas rielantes.

Cuando él la bajó del corcel esta vez, su mirada estaba llena de ternura y el mero hecho de tocarla fue una lánguida caricia, como si se disculpara sin palabras por su rudeza anterior (que a ella no le había importado en lo más mínimo). Y cuando volvió a tomarla fue dentro de la laguna de aguas calentadas por el sol, después de que le hubiera lavado delicadamente aquellas partes de su cuerpo que había dejado maltrechas. Esta vez Anthony fue muy despacio; le daba docenas de perezosos, cálidos y húmedos besos, y obsequiaba a sus pechos con diminutos mordiscos y caricias. La acostó de espaldas junto a la laguna, se deslizó entre sus piernas y puso sus pantorrillas por encima de los hombros para así poder saborearla, tal como le había dicho antes que haría. La lamió dulcemente hasta que ella estuvo loca de deseo por él, y luego volvió a llevarla a la laguna y la alzó en vilo para ponérsela encima. Jane se aferró a él y miró dentro de sus ojos mientras Anthony la llenaba y volvía a convertirse en parte de ella.

Y un segundo antes de que se quedara dormida entre sus brazos, completamente saciada, exhausta y dolorida en lugares que nunca habían sentido el dolor, supo que había hecho precisamente lo que tan decidida estaba a no hacer: se había enamorado locamente del extraño highlander oscuro.

La luna plateaba los brezales cuando Anthony finalmente salió de su sopor. Estaba tendido sobre el plaid con Jane entre sus brazos, las sensuales curvas de su generoso trasero apretándose contra la parte delantera de su cuerpo, sus piernas entrelazadas juntas. Si Anthony hubiera sido un hombre dado a llorar, en ese momento podría haber llorado de puro y simple placer.

Ella lo había tomado tal como era. A todo él. Había estado a punto de enloquecer, con la oscuridad que lo incitaba a que prescindiese de toda bondad mientras sentía cómo su humanidad se le escurría de entre los dedos, y ella había hecho que volviera a ser él mismo. Anthony había tratado de compensarla haciéndole el amor con mucha ternura, siendo más lento y delicado de lo que lo hubiera sido jamás anteriormente cuando tomaba a una mujer.

Cualquiera que fuese el modo en que él la había tomado, Jane lo acogió y supo estar a su altura. No se había equivocado con ella, porque Jane era muy sensual y también tenía su parte salvaje e indómita. Había estado lista para perder la inocencia, impaciente por ser despertada y que se le hiciera aprender, y Anthony había disfrutado con cada momento. Disfrutó con el hecho de saber que era su primer amante. El ultimo, también, pensó posesivamente. Jane era una mujercita valiente y atrevida, y se mostró encantada con cada parte del sexo tal como él había sabido que haría.

Después de que hubieran ido a Balanoch (que él apenas había visto, demasiado consumido por la mujercita que había entre sus muslos sobre la grupa del caballo), habían tomado el sol desnudos junto al arroyo de rápidas aguas que alimentaba la laguna. Cada uno había pasado las manos por encima del cuerpo desnudo del otro, aprendiéndose cada plano y cada curva. Saboreando todas las hendiduras y oquedades. Habían compartido más vino con especias y habían hablado.

Habían hablado.

Ella le habló de su infancia, de cómo había sido crecer sin padres. Lo hizo reír con historias de su abuelo, ya muy entrado en años, cuando la acompañó con temerosa cautela a comprar su primer sujetador (él se imaginó a Silvan tratando de escoger prendas interiores femeninas. ¡Ah, eso sí que sería toda una visión!) y de cómo mantuvo con él «La Conversación» acerca de lo que ella llamó «los pájaros y las abejas». Anthony lo intentó, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no consiguió llegar a entender ese coloquialismo. Lo que tenían que ver los pájaros y las abejas con el acto sexual era algo que rebasaba los límites de su entendimiento. A los caballos podía entenderlos. Pero ¿las abejas? Eso era un enigma insondable.

Él había hablado un poco de su infancia; las mejores partes, el crecer con Albert, antes de que llegara a ser lo bastante mayor para saber que los Andrew eran temidos, durante aquellos años en los que todavía abrigaba los sueños y las fantasías de un muchacho. Le había cantado picantes tonadas escocesas mientras el sol corría velozmente a través del cielo, y ella había reído hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él se asombraba ante cada una de las expresiones de ella, tan francas y abiertas. Se asombraba ante su capacidad para adaptarse a todo. Se asombraba de las emociones que ella hacía aparecer dentro de él, todos aquellos sentimientos que llevaban mucho tiempo olvidados.

Ella le había hecho preguntas acerca del druidismo y él le había hablado de la miríada de obligaciones de los Andrew: llevar acabo los rituales estacionales en Yule, Beltane, Samhain y Lughnassadh, cuidar de la tierra y de las pequeñas criaturas, preservar y guardar la sabiduría secreta, utilizar las piedras en ciertas ocasiones necesarias. También le había explicado, lo mejor que pudo, cómo operaban las piedras. La física teórica de la cuestión enseguida había demostrado ser demasiado para ella, y cuando sus ojos empezaron a vidriarse, él le ahorró una mayor instrucción al respecto. Le había contado lo poco que sabían acerca de los tuatha dé danaan, y cómo los Andrew habían formado una alianza con ellos hacía muchos miles de años; aunque evitó prudentemente el tema de los juramentos.

—¿Así que los tuatha dé danaan existieron realmente? —había exclamado ella—. ¿Una auténtica raza de gentes tecnológicamente avanzadas? ¿De dónde provenían? ¿Lo sabéis?

—No, muchacha, no lo sabemos. Es muy poco lo que sabemos con certeza acerca de ellos.

Anthony había sabido con toda exactitud cuál fue el momento en que ella aceptó de verdad todo aquello; los ojos de Jane habían brillado, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, y él medio temió que echara a correr hacia las piedras para someterlas a un nuevo examen. Enseguida le había dado otras cosas para examinar.

Oh, sí, su compañera era muy sensual…

Extrañamente, Jane no había sacado a relucir el tema de «la maldición», y tampoco había insistido en saber qué era lo que él estaba buscando, y Anthony le estaba infinitamente agradecido por ello. No le cabía ninguna duda de que sólo se trataba de un respiro temporal y de que Jane no tardaría mucho tiempo en coserlo a preguntas, pero se conformó con eso. Ya había percibido que ella estaba tan determinada como él a robar un día en el que no hubiera que preocuparse por el mañana. Era un regalo que nunca había esperado que ella llegara a hacerle, un regalo que aceptó con humildad. Aunque nunca más volviera a tener nada, habría tenido aquel día.

Ella sabía que él era un druida, sabía lo antigua y extraña que era su estirpe, y no le había tenido miedo. Anthony había disfrutado sin cortapisas de esa ausencia de miedo y se había complacido en la aceptación de Jane.

Ahora, mientras ella dormía en sus brazos, la apartó un poco de tal modo que la palma de su mano derecha pudiera deslizarse entre sus pechos para terminar deteniéndose sobre su corazón. Luego él también cambió de postura para que la palma de su mano izquierda descansara sobre la otra mano.

Había ciertas palabras que llevaba toda su vida esperando decir, y no le serían vedadas. Silvan siempre lo había acusado de querer demasiado. Si era cierto que lo hacía, no podía evitarlo. Una vez que su corazón había tomado la decisión, ya no se podía discutir con él. Jane era su compañera y, durante el tiempo que quisieran concederle los dioses, él pertenecería por completo a aquella mujer.

La besó hasta que ella se removió adormiladamente y murmuró su nombre. Decir los votos mientras ella dormía no le hubiese servido de nada, ya que su compañera tenía que escuchar las palabras. Empezó a hablar reverentemente, entregándose a ella para siempre, aunque el vínculo no llegaría a estar vivo a menos que algún día ella le devolviera las palabras.

—Si algo debe perderse, será mi honor por el tuyo. Si algo debe quedar olvidado, será mi alma por la tuya. Si la muerte vuelve a venir, será mi vida por la tuya.

Anthony tensó los músculos del brazo con el que la rodeaba e hizo una profunda inspiración, sabiendo que lo que se disponía a completar era irrevocable. Ella no le había dirigido palabras de amor (aunque en un momento dado había utilizado la palabra «amor» allá en Balanoch, cuando dijo que le encantaba cómo hacía el amor, y casi consiguió que el corazón de Anthony dejara de latir con ello). Completar el voto lo obligaría a amar a Jane por toda la eternidad, y si había otras vidas más allá de aquélla, también tendría que amarla en ellas. Presa del tormento eterno, echándola de menos a cada momento, si ella nunca le devolviera su amor.

—He sido entregado —murmuró, estrechándola contra su pecho.

En el momento en que pronunció las palabras que ponían fin al juramento, una oleada de intensa emoción se adueñó de él. Anthony no podía ni imaginar lo que sentiría si ella llegaba a devolverle alguna vez el voto, pero sospechaba que sería como si algo que siempre había estado incompleto por fin estuviese entero. Dos corazones que se fundirían en uno.

Los antiguos retrocedieron con un rumor de furia en las profundidades de su interior. Aquello no les había gustado nada, pensó Anthony sombríamente. Bien.

—Eso ha sido precioso —murmuró Jane—. ¿Qué era?

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro. Su piel rielaba con un translúcido resplandor bajo la claridad perlina de la luna y sus ojos del color del aguamarina, todavía adormilados, relucían con un destello sensual. Sus labios, hinchados debido a los besos que le había dado él, eran tentadoramente carnosos. Sus rizos despeinados caían alrededor de su rostro y Anthony pudo sentir cómo se le volvía a poner dura, pero sabía que no podría volver a poseerla hasta el día siguiente como mínimo. Si él fuera un hombre paciente, le habría dado un par de semanas para que se recuperase. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, podría considerarse afortunado si conseguía esperar unas cuantas horas. Ahora que la había saboreado, que había probado lo dulce que era hacerle el amor a una mujer a la que amaba, Anthony se moría por tener más.

—Ay, muchacha, eres tan hermosa… Me dejas sin respiración.

Palabras triviales, se reprochó a sí mismo, que no podían ser más insignificantes comparadas con lo que él sentía.

Ella se sonrojó de placer.

—¿Eso que has recitado era alguna clase de poema?

—Sí, algo así —ronroneó Anthony, haciéndola girar entre sus brazos para dejarla vuelta de cara a él.

—Me ha gustado. Sonaba… romántico. —Lo miró con curiosidad y se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. ¿Cómo decía exactamente?

Como él no lo repitió, ella reflexionó por un instante y luego dijo:

—Ah, ya me acuerdo… Primero dijiste «si algo tiene que perderse…», y luego…

—No, muchacha —gritó él, poniéndose rígido.

Ay, Dios, ¿qué había hecho? No se atrevía a permitir que ella le devolviese los votos. Si le sucedía algo, entonces ella quedaría unida a él para siempre. Y si sucedía algo terrible, si —no lo quisiera Dios— se volvía oscuro, ¿estaría entonces ella unida a él, una bestia salida del infierno? ¡Jane podía verse atada por toda la eternidad a la rabia y la furia que eran los draghar! No. Nunca.

Jane parpadeó, dolida.

—Sólo quería repetirlo para poder recordarlo.

Por alguna razón, aquel pequeño poema había hecho que se sintiera extrañamente obligada a recitarlo a su vez. Eran las palabras más dulces que él hubiera dicho jamás, aunque sólo fueran un pequeño poema de nada, y le habría gustado poder guardarlas a buen recaudo en su memoria. Anthony no era un hombre que hablara porque sí. Quería decir algo con esas palabras. ¿Era así como Anthony MacAndrew hablaba de sus sentimientos? ¿Recitando un poema de unas cuantas líneas?

Aunque todavía estaba medio dormida cuando él habló, Jane se sentía bastante segura de que había dicho algo así como «mi vida por la tuya». ¡Ah, si él pudiera amarla de esa manera! Ya no quería meramente ser la mujer que consiguiera llegar a meterse dentro de Anthony MacAndrew, sino que ahora quería ser la que permaneciera en su interior. Para siempre. La última mujer a la que él le hiciera el amor en toda su vida. Jane lo quería con tanto anhelo que el mero hecho de quererlo ya era una especie de dolor.

Y por Dios, quería volver a oír aquellas palabras.

Abrió la boca para insistir, pero en cuanto lo hizo, él puso la suya sobre sus labios separados y —¡oh, maldito fuese aquel hombre por ser capaz de besar a una mujer hasta convertirla en un enjambre de hormonas que zumbaban igual que abejitas borrachas!— en cuestión de segundos lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue el modo en que la estaba tocando.

Silvan no era un hombre dado a espiar. Bueno, no lo había sido hasta que sus hijos se buscaron compañeras, y entonces pareció que de pronto estaba haciendo toda clase de cosas que no había hecho antes. Como escuchar a escondidas una conversación embarazosamente intensa y personal entre Albert y Candy que había terminado con Silvan llevándose a Pauna a la cama. Y casándose con ella poco tiempo después.

Sonrió. Ella también era una mujer realmente magnífica. Pauna sabía más acerca de los Andrew que los mismos Andrew.

En sus doce años como su ama de llaves, Pauna había aprendido prácticamente cada secreto que había en su castillo, incluido uno que ni siquiera él había conocido: la existencia de un lugar que había permanecido olvidado durante casi ocho siglos, según la última entrada que había leído en el registro que encontró allí.

Pauna le dijo que había descubierto la cámara subterránea durante un zafarrancho de limpieza primaveral hacía diez años. No la había mencionado porque pensaba que él ya la conocía; «y además —había añadido en un tono bastante acerbo— eso fue cuando tú todavía no me hablabas». Silvan resopló suavemente. Qué estúpido había sido al negar el deseo que sentía por ella. Tantos años desperdiciados.

«¿Todavía estás desperdiciando más tiempo, anciano? —inquirió una cáustica voz interior—. ¿O es que acaso no sigue habiendo cosas que te niegas a decir?»

Silvan se apresuró a hacer desaparecer aquel pensamiento de su mente. No era el momento más apropiado para pensar en sí mismo. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era concentrarse en encontrar una manera de salvar a su hijo.

El contenido de la cámara era la razón por la que ahora acechaba entre las sombras de la gran sala esperando el regreso de Anthony. Había textos y objetos, reliquias que Anthony necesitaba ver. El volumen del material guardado en la cámara subterránea era abrumador. Podían tardar semanas sólo en catalogarlo.

Silvan percibió la proximidad de su hijo antes de que éste entrara en la gran sala y empezó a levantarse, pero en el último momento antes de que se abriera la puerta, oyó una suave carcajada femenina. Luego hubo un silencio que sólo podía ser llenado con besos. Luego se oyó otra carcajada.

Muy tenue, pero perteneciente a Anthony.

Silvan se quedó inmóvil con el cuerpo suspendido encima de la silla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez en que oyó aquel sonido?

Sí, la oscuridad seguía hallándose presente debajo de él, pero lo que fuera que había sucedido aquel día le había concedido un misericordioso respiro a Anthony. Silvan no necesitaba ver a su hijo para saber que ahora sus ojos serían, si no zafiros, al menos más claros.

Cuando su hijo abrió la puerta, Silvan volvió a tomar asiento y reunió la penumbra a su alrededor mediante unas cuantas palabras murmuradas en voz baja.

Sus nuevas podían esperar hasta mañana.

Continuara...


	50. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO 48**

—Hay algo que no te he contado, mi pequeña Jane —dijo Anthony, saliendo de entre las sombras que llenaban el círculo de piedras.

Sus ojos decían que quería contárselo. Sus ojos decían que temía contárselo. ¿De qué podía tener miedo un hombre semejante? Que Anthony lo temiera hizo que ella también se asustara, y disminuyó su necesidad de saber. En lo que era toda una novedad para Jane, su curiosidad se hizo un ovillo y fingió estar muerta.

—No tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres —objetó, queriendo que el placer de ensueño de su recién encontrada intimidad no se viera manchado por verdades difíciles.

A juzgar por la expresión que había en el rostro de él, difícil era una manera muy suave de describir lo que fuese que había estado ocultándole.

Los tendones del robusto cuello de Anthony se movieron y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Inspiró profundamente.

—Tal vez deberías saber…

Unos súbitos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Jane despertara. Su sueño se esfumó entre una nube de diminutas partículas de polvo.

Cuando la sintió removerse, los brazos de Anthony se tensaron alrededor de ella.

—¿Estáis despiertos ahí dentro? —llamó Pauna a través de la puerta—. Silvan ya no cabe en sí de impaciencia. Quiere que los dos bajéis inmediatamente.

—Estamos despiertos, Pau —replicó Anthony—. ¿Te importaría hacer que nos subieran un baño?

—Anthony, tu padre se subirá por las paredes. Lleva desde primera hora de la mañana de ayer esperando poder enseñarte lo que ha descubierto, y ya sabes que nunca ha sido el más paciente de los hombres.

Anthony exhaló ruidosamente.

—Un cuarto de hora, Pau—dijo, resignado—, y bajaremos.

—Si de mí dependiera, no habría venido a molestaros.

Una suave risa, y sus pasos se alejaron por el corredor.

Anthony le dio la vuelta a Jane hasta dejarla de cara a él, capturó una de sus piernas entre las suyas y cerró posesivamente las manos sobre sus generosos senos.

—Buenos días —dijo ella con voz somnolienta, y luego se sonrojó al acordarse de lo que le había hecho él aquella noche.

Lo que ella le había alentado a hacer, llegando al extremo de suplicárselo. Sonrió. Estaba agotada, le dolía todo y se sentía maravillosamente bien. Había pasado la noche entera en los brazos de Anthony. Curioso, pensó, de todas las cosas que resultaban tan difíciles de creer, las últimas veinticuatro horas con él parecían las más asombrosas. Desde que ella se le había entregado, Anthony había sido un hombre completamente distinto. Sensual, juguetón, cariñoso. Oh, seguía siendo igual de dominante y bajamente sexual, pero ahora se mostraba mucho más abierto. Allí donde hasta entonces a veces parecía no estar del todo presente —con una parte de él situada en otro lugar—, en la cama se entregaba al cien por cien. Todo él permanecía firmemente centrado en lo que hacía.

Ser el punto focal de un erotismo tan intenso e incesante era devastador. Anthony MacAndrew era todo lo que ella había fantaseado que podía ser en la cama y más. Salvaje y exigente, se abría paso como un ariete a través de todas las inhibiciones de Jane.

Justo cuando ella estaba pensando en lo agradable que sería verlo cuando no estuviera en tensión, su cuerpo tan relajado como el de un león mientras tomaba el sol, él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ésta no llegó a sus ojos.

—¡Ooooh! Deja de hacer eso. Cuando me sonríes de esa manera, quiero tenerlo todo.

—¿Cómo? —Parecía confuso.

Jane le puso las manos encima de las costillas y se preguntó si un hombre tan fuerte y disciplinado podía tener cosquillas. Las tenía, y la deleitó descubrir que en cierta pequeña manera Anthony era tan desvalido y humano como el resto del mundo. Siguió haciéndole cosquillas implacablemente hasta que, riendo, él capturó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Yo siempre castigo a las jovencitas que me hacen cosquillas—ronroneó, subiéndole los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella con voz sofocada.

Él bajó su cabeza y tomó uno de los pezones de Jane dentro de su boca, chupándolo delicadamente antes de liberarlo y deslizar la lengua sobre sus pechos para capturar el otro.

—Tienes unos pechos perfectos, Jane—gruñó después con voz enronquecida—. En cuanto al castigo, tendré que pensar en eso—ronroneó contra su piel—. Ninguna mujer me había hecho cosquillas antes.

—Vaya, me pregunto por qué —consiguió decir ella. Cuando él trazó un círculo con la lengua alrededor de un pezón florecido, Jane arqueó la espalda e inhaló bruscamente. Sentía los pechos hinchados, un poco irritados por el roce de la sombra de su barba, y exquisitamente sensibles—. ¿No podría ser debido a lo reservado y dueño de ti mismo que se te ve siempre? Probablemente tenían miedo de hacerlo —dijo con un jadeo entrecortado.

Él le soltó el pezón y alzó la mirada hacia ella, visiblemente sobresaltado.

—Pero tú no me tienes miedo, ¿verdad, Jane?

—Sonríe —jadeó ella, porque no quería responder a eso.

No quería admitir que una parte de ella le tenía miedo a ese hombre tan intimidatorio que danzaba entre los siglos. No exactamente a él, sino más bien al poder que él ejercía sobre ella debido a los sentimientos tan intensos que le inspiraba. Con todas las cosas increíblemente íntimas y abrasadoras que le había llegado a hacer Anthony, no había dicho ni una sola de las palabras que se dicen los amantes, esas palabras que permiten entrever un futuro juntos. Como le había dicho Anthony el día anterior, él no daba excusas y no ofrecía hermosas mentiras. Tampoco hacía promesas.

A ella no le importaría que le hiciera una o dos. O diez.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de él, Jane había guardado silencio acerca de sus sentimientos, resuelta a ser paciente; esperar y observar; tratar de captar alguna de aquellas pequeñas y sutiles señales que eran todo lo más que Anthony llegaba a revelar jamás.

Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió tal como ella le había pedido que hiciera.

—Oh, ésa ha estado mucho mejor —dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cuando él sonreía de verdad, era imposible no sonreírle en respuesta. Cuando Anthony bajó las manos por sus brazos y las dirigió hacia sus pechos primero, y hacia sus caderas después, ella sacudió cautelosamente la cabeza.

—Oh, no. No puedo. No en este momento. —Luego jugó a fastidiarlo al añadir, de una manera que no podía ser más deliberada—: Quizá tenga que transcurrir una semana antes de que pueda volver a hacerlo.

Remató la jugada con un púdico aleteo de sus pestañas.

Él gruñó y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su dorada melena se derramara sobre su piel como seda oscura.

—Ah, no, muchacha, me parece que no. Un baño acelerará tu recuperación.

Su miembro le presionó el muslo, endurecido y listo para volver a hacerlo. «¿Es que este hombre no se cansa nunca?», se preguntó ella, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo.

A pesar de lo dolorida que estaba, el deseo se inflamó de nuevo en su interior, ávido y abrasador, para hacer que todas aquellas maltrechas terminaciones nerviosas volvieran a cobrar vida. Anthony hacía que se sintiese insaciable. Practicar el sexo con él hacía que sintiera como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido y podía llegar a convertirse en una auténtica obsesión. Aunque se sentía dolorida y llena de morados, si dispusieran de tiempo para ello, Jane volvería a tenerlo debajo de ella o, mejor dicho, Anthony volvería a tenerla debajo de él, porque no cabía duda de que le gustaba adoptar la posición dominante.

—Ya has oído a Pauna. No vamos a tener ningún baño. Silvan quiere vernos.

De pronto Jane tuvo la sensación de que se encontraba en una situación bastante embarazosa. Se había acostado con el hijo de Silvan en el castillo de Silvan. Aunque no se había sentido nada incómoda por ello con Pauna en la puerta, por alguna razón ya no lo tenía tan claro cuando pensaba en Silvan, quizá porque él tenía la edad suficiente para poder ser su abuelo.

—No te preocupes, muchacha —la tranquilizó Anthony, adivinando por su expresión lo que ella estaba pensando— Silvan ya nos vio ayer por la noche. No te va a tener en peor concepto. A decir verdad, se sentirá encantado. Yo nunca había tenido a una muchacha en mi cámara antes.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella, sintiendo que le faltaba un poco el aliento.

Él asintió y Jane respondió con una sonrisa radiante: al menos en su dormitorio, ella era la única. Aunque no era lo que hubiese preferido (como por ejemplo una declaración de amor imperecedero por su parte o la petición de que ella le diera hijos), ya era algo. Sus ojos se entornaron. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana detrás de ellos y los ojos de Anthony eran azules zafiros, salpicados por motas doradas. Humeantes y sensuales, circundados por gruesas pestañas , pero zafiros a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué les ocurre a tus ojos? —exclamó—. ¿Es algo propio de los druidas?

—¿De qué color son? —preguntó él cautelosamente.

—Azules zafiro.

Él le dirigió otra sonrisa libre de toda reserva. Era como disfrutar del sol, pensó ella mientras pasaba los dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula ensombrecida por la barba, y no pudo evitar sonreír con él.

Anthony volvió a empujarla suavemente con la punta de su miembro.

—Me haces mucho bien, muchacha. Y ahora levántate de una vez, mujer, si no quieres que empiece algo que tú te niegas a dejarme terminar.

Se sentó en la cama, llevándola consigo con su movimiento, y la besó. Luego empezó a mordisquearle el labio inferior y el beso no tardó en volverse intenso y apasionado mientras él trataba de ponerse de pie y los dos se cayeron de la cama, de tal modo que ella aterrizó encima de él. Anthony enseguida la puso debajo de él y la besó hasta que ella empezó a jadear en busca de aire.

Unos instantes después, él le dirigió una sonrisa altanera mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

—Apostaría a que no te dolerá por mucho tiempo —ronroneó.

«Decididamente no —pensó ella—, y maldito sea este hombre que me tortura provocándome de este modo.» Músculos que no había sabido que tuviera protestaron en las partes interiores de sus muslos cuando trató de caminar. Y aun así, quería más.

Sólo mucho más tarde cayó en la cuenta de que él no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Ya iba siendo hora —gruñó Silvan cuando entraron en la sala.

—Padre, ¿dónde está el quinto Libro de Manannán? —preguntó Anthony sin ningún preámbulo.

—No existe ningún quinto Libro de Manannán —dijo Jane como si tal cosa—. Sólo hay tres. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

Anthony le dirigió una fría sonrisita.

—Ah, ese nefasto «todo el mundo». Hace mucho que me pregunto quién forma ese grupo.

Silvan puso cara de diversión. Después inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Anthony.

—¿Piensas que ella necesita una distracción? Creía que la habías estado distrayendo de una manera muy concienzuda.

Jane se ruborizó.

—Está en la biblioteca de la torre —añadió Silvan—. Pero no tardes mucho en volver, porque tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y Pauna me ha enseñado algo que no puede ser más asombroso.

Cuando Anthony hubo salido de la sala con rápidas zancadas, Silvan dio unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a él.

—Ven aquí, querida mía —dijo con una afable sonrisa—. Pasa un rato conmigo y háblame de ti. ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo?

¿Cuándo conseguiría encontrar una respuesta apropiada para esa pregunta?, se preguntó Jane melancólicamente. Apartó los ojos de la penetrante mirada del anciano, y se sonrojó un poco.

—La verdad, querida mía —dijo Silvan suavemente.

Jane lo miró, muy sorprendida.

—¿Tan transparente soy?

Él sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Conociendo a mi hijo como lo conozco, no creo que fuese un encuentro ordinario.

—No —admitió ella con un pequeño suspiro—. La verdad es que no se trató exactamente de un encuentro. Nosotros…, ejem, bueno, fue más bien como si colisionáramos…

Su historia hizo que Silvan riera a carcajadas y se muriese de ganas por contársela a Pauna, quien saborearía cada palabra de aquel increíble relato. La muchacha era una excelente narradora, lo bastante melodramática para que la acción no llegase a decaer nunca y muy hábil a la hora de sacar el máximo provecho a los mejores momentos. También era graciosa, con un sentido del humor lleno de modestia que resultaba de lo más atractivo. Aquella muchacha no tenía ni idea de lo poco corriente y maravillosa que era. Se consideraba «un poco empollona». Después de que ella hubiera definido la palabra, Silvan decidió que eso era una de las mejores cosas que se podían llegar a ser. (El hecho de que él mismo estuviera incluido en la categoría de las personas que eran «muy dadas a lo intelectual, poco amantes de la vida social y tirando a patosas» pudo haber influido un poco sobre su opinión.) Sí, la narración de la historia fue una hermosa muestra de cómo había que urdir las palabras, y la historia propiamente dicha enseguida traía a la mente el encuentro predestinado de un Andrew con su compañera.

Mientras ella hablaba, Silvan se dedicó a escucharla en profundidad. Percibió en ella un corazón puro, un corazón como el de Anthony, más sensible que la mayoría, tremendamente dado a lo emocional y, debido a ello, celosamente custodiado.

Silvan oyó el amor que sentía por su hijo en el tono ligeramente grave de su voz. Aquel amor era tan fuerte que la tenía un poco preocupada, y todavía no estaba lista para hablar de ello.

A Silvan le bastaba con que estuviera ahí. Su hijo realmente había encontrado a su compañera. Silvan pensó en lo irónico que era que la hubiese encontrado precisamente en aquel momento, aunque bendecía la ironía.

Una cosa lo hizo reflexionar, sin embargo: ella todavía no sabía qué era lo que iba mal en Anthony, y en su corazón había un pequeño brote de miedo recién florecido.

Silvan entendía muy bien eso. El instante en que un corazón se daba cuenta de que amaba, también era, paradójicamente, el instante en que aprendía a temer con el más profundo de los miedos. Ella quería saber qué era lo que le ocurría a Anthony, y sin embargo no quería oír nada que pudiera echar a perder la alegría que sentía por estar con él, y Silvan sospechaba que Jane tendría que librar una pequeña batalla consigo misma antes de que finalmente se decidiera a preguntar.

Cuando Anthony entregó a Jane el quinto Libro de Manannán, el anciano del clan de los MacAndrew decidió que se había quedado prendado de ella. Jane sostuvo el tomo con la mayor de las reverencias, tocando sólo las puntas de los bordes de las gruesas páginas mientras las contemplaba con unos ojos que el asombro había vuelto enormes. Y no paraba de hablar atropelladamente.

—P-pero se s-supone que esto ni siquiera existe y… ¡oh, Dios, fue escrito utilizando el antiguo alfabeto l-latino! ¿Crees que podría cambiar una de mis reliquias por esto? —jadeó, volviendo hacia Anthony una mirada a la que al mismo Silvan le habría costado mucho responder con un no.

Oh, sí, aquella muchacha podía pasar alegremente las horas haciendo lo mismo que le encantaba a él, que era estrujarse los sesos encima de los textos antiguos y deleitarse con las historias que contenían. Era una empollona, desde luego. Y Anthony, bueno, Anthony parecía haber quedado paralizado ante la perspectiva de negarle algo. Silvan se apresuró a rescatar del apuro a su hijo.

—Me temo que tiene que quedarse aquí, querida —dijo—. Existen razones por las que ciertos tomos nunca han sido puestos a disposición del mundo.

—¡Oh, pero al menos tenéis que dejar que lo lea! —exclamó ella.

Silvan le aseguró que podría hacerlo, y luego pasó a centrar su atención en Anthony. El descubrimiento de la cámara de la biblioteca lo había vigorizado, haciendo que se sintiera una veintena de años más joven y dándole todo un nuevo sentido de lo que significaba ser un Andrew. Y dentro de aquella cámara, seguramente habría respuestas a sus problemas. Silvan ardía en deseos de mostrársela a su hijo. Disfrutando del momento, dijo con una estudiada despreocupación:

—Doy por sentado que no soy el único que no sabía nada acerca de la biblioteca que hay en la cámara de debajo del estudio, ¿verdad?

Anthony hizo un ruido estrangulado y su mirada llena de perplejidad voló hacia Silvan.

—¿Debajo del estudio?

—Sí.

Anthony cogió de la mano a Jane, la hizo levantar de su asiento, libró una pequeña batalla con ella para que dejara de aferrarse al texto, se lo quitó de las manos y lo depositó firmemente sobre la mesa, para luego arrastrarla en apresurada persecución de Silvan.

Cuando Silvan aplicó presión sobre el puntal izquierdo debajo de la repisa de la chimenea, todo aquel lado del hogar giró hacia fuera, revelando un pasaje oculto detrás de ella. Explicó cómo un día Pauna, en un enérgico ataque de limpieza, lo había descubierto por pura casualidad mientras barría telarañas de debajo de la repisa y quitaba las negras costras de hollín de la superficie de piedra de la chimenea. Se había agarrado al puntal mientras frotaba y lo siguiente que supo fue que toda la chimenea había empezado a moverse, con Pauna aferrándose a ella.

—¿Y por qué no nos lo contó? —dijo Anthony, que no se lo podía creer.

Silvan soltó un bufido.

—Pensó que ya lo sabíamos y creyó que no se suponía que ella debiera saberlo.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y esto es otra biblioteca?

—Sí, hijo mío. Al parecer contiene toda nuestra historia, inalterada durante siglos.

Atónita, y sospechaba que un poco olvidada momentáneamente por los dos hombres del clan Andrew, Jane siguió a Anthony y Silvan al interior de aquel oscuro vacío, bajando los empinados escalones de piedra que llevaban a una cámara, parecida a una caverna, que tendría unos cinco metros de ancho y el doble de largo. La cámara estaba iluminada por docenas de velas colocadas en hornacinas de las paredes; largas estanterías cubrían sus paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo, y había mesas, sillas y arcones esparcidos por ella.

La cabeza de Jane giró rápidamente en todas direcciones, moviéndose con una vertiginosa celeridad.

«Intenta centrarte un poco, Leslie.

Vas a conseguir que te dé un mareo de pura emoción.»

Ningún arqueólogo que entrara en una tumba olvidada que hubiera permanecido sellada hasta aquel momento se habría sentido más emocionado que ella. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, tenía las palmas sudorosas, y por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía respirar profundamente. Jane echó a andar y dejó atrás a los dos hombres, resuelta a ver todo lo que pudiera antes de que se acordaran de ella y quizá lo pensaran otra vez antes de dejárselo ver. Se hallaba en una antigua cámara subterránea, rodeada por sus cosas favoritas: reliquias polvorientas de tiempos pasados. Reliquias que hubieran causado paroxismos de alegría en los estudiosos de su siglo, dándoles temas que roer y sobre los que discutir alegremente durante el resto de sus vidas.

Había tablillas de piedra cubiertas de inscripciones oghámicas irlandesas. Más piedras con lo que parecía la escritura ogham de los pictos, un alfabeto que los estudiosos modernos nunca habían conseguido traducir, dado que los pictos habían adoptado el ogham irlandés pero no habían sido capaces de adaptarlo a su propia lengua porque el picto y el gaélico no eran compatibles fonéticamente. ¡Ellos quizá podrían enseñarle cómo leerlo!, pensó, sintiéndose mareada por la posibilidad.

Había volúmenes encuadernados en tela, protegidos y atados con trozos de paño descoloridos, volúmenes encuadernados en cuero y pergaminos, placas esmaltadas, códices cosidos a mano, secciones de armaduras y armas, y —cielos— ¡incluso ese frasco de vino olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo era una reliquia!

Después de unos instantes de asombrada inspección, Jane miró por encima del hombro a Anthony y Silvan, quienes se habían detenido después de cruzar el umbral de la cámara y permanecían inmóviles con la cabeza inclinada sobre una pequeña columna de piedra encima de la que reposaba una lámina de oro.

—Padre, ¿esto es lo que yo creo que es? —La voz de Anthony sonó estrangulada.

—Sí, es El Pacto, tal como decía la leyenda, esculpido sobre una lámina de oro puro.

—No me parece una elección muy inteligente —fue la reflexión de Jane con un hilo de voz—. Es demasiado maleable. El oro puro es blando y se daña con facilidad. Ésa es la razón por la que muchos de los torques de la Antigüedad tenían núcleos de hierro debajo del oro. Bueno, eso y para ayudar a desviar cualquier espada que pudiera llegar a golpearlos. ¿Qué pacto, de todos modos?

—Precisamente ése era su propósito —murmuró Silvan mientras recorría el borde de la lámina de oro con las puntas de los dedos—. Se decía que lo hicieron así para simbolizar lo frágil que era El Pacto. Para hacer hincapié en el hecho de que debía ser tratado con mucha delicadeza.

—¿Qué pacto? —volvió a preguntar Jane, pasando con mucho cuidado entre una pila de volúmenes encuadernados en cuero y un escudo oxidado que ya le había robado el corazón y escrutando los rincones llenos de sombras de la cámara.

Se preguntó si le permitirían vivir allí abajo durante un tiempo. Otra mirada a Anthony enseguida hizo que se olvidara de la idea. A menos que él viviera allí abajo con ella.

—El pacto entre los tuatha dé danaan y el hombre.

Jane se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el trasero.

—¡Encima de los tomos no! —jadeó Silvan.

Jane, sobresaltada, perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo sobre el suelo de piedra lleno de polvo, sin poder creer que acabara de plantar sus nalgas encima de una pila de textos inapreciables.

—Lo siento —farfulló—. Es que estoy un poco sobreexcitada. ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tiene? ¿En qué lengua está escrito? ¿Podéis traducirlo? ¿Qué dice?

Silvan ya había empezado a rebuscar dentro de una urna llena de rollos de pergamino. Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea de en qué lengua está escrito.

—¿No puedes leerlo?

—No —murmuró Anthony.

Silvan carraspeó.

Jane entornó los ojos, pero decidió dejarlo estar por el momento. Volvía a sentir que le daba vueltas la cabeza y no quería ir demasiado deprisa.

Necesitaba asimilar poco a poco aquella nueva perspectiva de la historia, que incluía tanto druidas con el poder de manipular el tiempo como la existencia de una antigua civilización que había poseído unos conocimientos y una tecnología que iban mucho más allá de cuanto el hombre hubiera logrado jamás.

El abuelo tenía razón: ¡los tuatha dé danaan habían existido, y no sólo en el mito!

«Respira, Leslie», se dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y extendía la mano hacia el tomo más próximo.

Muchas horas después, Jane apoyó la cabeza en el frío muro de piedra y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba a Silvan y Anthony. Lenguas que ella no podía traducir, escritas en alfabetos que llevaban mucho tiempo sin ser utilizados, danzaban en el interior de sus párpados.

Tenía polvo en los cabellos, en la cara y en la nariz, y llevaba un vestido medieval cubierto de polvo en un castillo que carecía de duchas o cañerías, y no podría haber sido más feliz. Bueno, a menos que la hubieran hecho retroceder en el tiempo enviándola a la Biblioteca de Alejandría justo después de que Antonio hubiera hecho entrega a Cleopatra de la Biblioteca de Pérgamo, elevando así el total estimado de volúmenes depositados en aquélla hasta cerca de un millón, si se podía confiar en lo que aseguraban los historiadores.

—¿Así que, según el diario que has encontrado, nuestros antepasados rara vez utilizaban esta cámara porque habían optado por transmitir el conocimiento del lugar únicamente del laird al hijo mayor? —estaba diciendo Anthony. Su grave voz masculina hizo nacer dentro de Jane pequeños estremecimientos de conciencia sexual.

—Sí —replicó Silvan—. Ayer dediqué un poco de tiempo a hojearlo. La entrada más reciente fue hecha en el año ochocientos setenta y dos. Supongo que el laird de aquel entonces murió de manera inesperada y, muy probablemente, siendo todavía bastante joven, y la cámara fue olvidada.

—Toda esta historia —dijo Anthony, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Toda esta sabiduría, y ni siquiera sabíamos de ella.

—Cierto. De haberlo sabido, las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas. Entonces las elecciones de algunos de nosotros tal vez habrían sido diferentes.

Jane abrió los ojos una rendija. Había captado una nota extraña en la voz de Silvan cuando hizo el último comentario. Estudió el perfil cincelado de Anthony, que la luz de las velas volvía de color bronce, y se preguntó qué era lo que no le estaba contando. No se había olvidado de la maldición ni de su incesante búsqueda de los viejos tomos. Aunque el día anterior había tenido sobrada ocasión de preguntarle al respecto, no quiso que nada echara a perder el prodigio de su día juntos.

Y a decir verdad, tampoco quería que nada echara a perder el prodigio de aquel día. Jane lo defendería celosamente del más pequeño atisbo de oscuridad. Nunca se había sentido tan llena de vida, y no quería que terminara. Ella —que siempre trataba de averiguar algo más, que nunca aceptaba un «no lo sé» por respuesta— de pronto no sentía ningún deseo de formular ni tan siquiera la más pequeña de las preguntas.

«Mañana —se prometió a sí misma—. Mañana se lo preguntaré.»

Por el momento, entre encontrarse de pronto en el pasado, experimentando la pasión con un hombre tan intenso, y descubrir tantos tesoros, ya tenía más que suficiente. Jane estaba pasando serios apuros para no quedarse atrás. El mero hecho de reflexionar sobre la innegable realidad de que se hallaba en el siglo XVI ya era lo bastante abrumador.

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada fija en él, Anthony volvió la cabeza súbitamente y la miró a los ojos.

Las ventanas de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos se entornaron para dirigirle una mirada posesiva y abrasadora.

—Padre, Jane necesita un baño —dijo, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Se apretó el labio inferior con los dientes y todos los músculos de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Jane se tensaron—Ahora mismo.

—Yo también me he llenado de polvo — convino Silvan después de una breve e incómoda pausa—. Sospecho que a todos nos iría bien descansar un poco y comer algo.

Anthony se levantó, parecía aún más grande que de costumbre dentro de los confines de aquella cámara de techo no muy alto. Extendió la mano hacia ella.

—Ven, muchacha.

Jane fue.

—¿Tenemos que encadenarlo de esa manera? —preguntó Candy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, amor mío —replicó Albert—. Se matará antes que hablar, si soy lo bastante estúpido como para darle la oportunidad de que lo haga.

Retrocedieron y miraron por entre los barrotes de la celda, donde un hombre delgado y con el pelo castaño muy corto estaba encadenado a la pared, los brazos y las piernas extendidos. El hombre les gritó algo a través de los barrotes, pero el sonido fue ahogado por su mordaza.

—¿Y tienes que amordazarlo?

—Antes de que lo hiciera estaba murmurando algo que sonaba sospechosamente parecido a un cántico. A menos que lo interrogue, permanecerá amordazado. No bajes aquí sin que yo te acompañe, muchacha.

—Es que parece tan… bárbaro, Albert. ¿Y si ni siquiera está involucrado en esto?

Albert recogió las posesiones personales que había sacado de los bolsillos del hombre antes de encadenarlo. Lo había despojado de dos dagas mortíferamente afiladas, un teléfono móvil, un trozo de cuerda, una considerable cantidad de dinero en efectivo, y unos cuantos caramelos. El hombre no llevaba encima cartera, identificación ni ninguna clase de documentos. Albert se guardó en el bolsillo el móvil, la cuerda y los caramelos, cogió las dagas y, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Candy, la sacó de la celda para ir hacia la escalera.

—Lo está. Lo sorprendí merodeando junto a las puertas del estudio. Cuando me vio, pareció como si me reconociera. Luego puso cara de no entender nada y se quedó atónito. Estoy casi seguro de que pensó que yo era Anthony y que no sabía que Anthony tenía un gemelo. Además, Anthony me dijo que Jane le contó que su atacante tenía un tatuaje en el cuello. Aunque Anthony no tenía ni idea de qué clase de tatuaje era, que nuestro intruso también tenga un tatuaje en el cuello es una coincidencia excesiva. Sí, está involucrado. Y aunque de momento no habla, lo hará —juró con una sombría determinación.

—Yo no le encuentro ningún sentido a todo esto. ¿Por qué alguien iba a querer hacerle daño a Anthony o a Jane? ¿Qué podían querer?

—No lo sé —gruñó Albert— Pero puedes estar segura de que lo averiguaremos.

Continuara...


	51. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO 49**

Dentro de la cámara de la biblioteca hacía calor y Anthony se removió nerviosamente en su asiento; y luego se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la fresca pared de piedra. Miró a Jane y sonrió irónicamente. Su mera presencia allí hacía que le resultara condenadamente difícil concentrarse en la labor que tenía entre manos.

Jane estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una pila de almohadones en un rincón de la cámara subterránea, absorta, como llevaba desde hacía ya algún tiempo, en el cuarto Libro de Manannán. Días atrás, él se lo había cambiado por el quinto volumen, para así poder examinar aquel tomo por sí mismo, dado que ella traducía más despacio que él. Para la extrema y frecuentemente expresada en voz alta consternación de Jane, era incapaz de leer la mayor parte de la sabiduría que había acumulada dentro de la cámara. Escritos en dialectos olvidados, utilizando alfabetos arcaicos que las continuas incoherencias en la ortografía volvían todavía más difíciles de entender, la mayoría de aquellos tomos le resultaban imposibles de descifrar.

La mirada llena de pasión de Anthony recorrió a Jane desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y se tragó un pequeño gruñido de aquel deseo que siempre se hallaba presente en él. Ataviada con un vestido de una tela color lila muy delgada que realzaba las curvas de su cuerpo —uno de los varios que Pauna había modificado para ella, y que Anthony sospechaba estaba eligiendo deliberadamente para hacer que a él le resultara imposible concentrarse en nada—, con un gran escote y un corpiño muy ceñido, Jane era toda una visión. Sus rizos siempre despeinados caían alrededor de su rostro y se pellizcaba el carnoso labio inferior con un par de dedos, absorta en profundas cavilaciones. Jane se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a las antiguas historias con la misma pasión con que lo hacía el padre de Anthony, dejándose absorber por ellas hasta el punto de la sordera.

Cuando ella cambió de posición tendiéndose de lado sobre los mullidos almohadones, sus pechos fueron empujados hacia arriba por encima de la línea del escote y la lujuria se agitó dentro de Anthony. Aunque le había hecho el amor nada más despertar, como lo hacía cada mañana, ahora ardía nuevamente en deseos de enterrar su rostro en aquel magnífico valle para besar, lamer y mordisquear hasta que ella jadeara y gritase su nombre.

Los últimos diez días habían transcurrido con demasiada rapidez para lo que le habría gustado a Anthony. Quería detener el tiempo, prolongar cada día, estirarlo hasta la longitud de un año. Quería incrustar una vida entera en el ahora, bebiendo hasta la extenuación la alegría entre dulce y amarga de tener una pareja.

Dulce porque tenía a su mujer.

Amarga porque tenía que guardar silencio y no hacer las promesas que tanto deseaba formular. Promesas que no era dueño de hacer porque su futuro era incierto. Para su inmensa frustración, Anthony tampoco podía ofrecer las pequeñas verdades que poseía, porque Jane todavía no le había preguntado acerca de la maldición.

Anthony quería contárselo. Necesitaba contárselo. Necesitaba saber si ella sabía lo que era él y podía aceptarlo. Ya había tanteado el terreno en tres ocasiones: una en el sueño de Jane; otra más tarde, mientras paseaba con ella por los jardines bajo una media luna plateada. En el sueño, ella se había acobardado y rehuyó la cuestión. En el estado de vigilia, había hecho lo mismo.

La tercera vez que Anthony había empezado a hablar de ello, Jane tiró suavemente de su cabeza hacia abajo y utilizó una de las tácticas de él. Lo había silenciado con un beso y le hizo olvidar no sólo lo que se disponía a decir, sino incluso en qué siglo se hallaba.

Anthony no era la clase de hombre que rehúye enfrentarse a una situación difícil, pero había cedido de mala gana ante su resistencia y lo había dejado correr por el momento.

No le cabía ninguna duda de que, tarde o temprano, ella se lo preguntaría. Si había algo que caracterizara a Jane, era su tenaz curiosidad. Anthony sabía que la había obligado a cargar con una gran cantidad de cosas nuevas en muy poco tiempo: viaje a través de los siglos, druidas, razas legendarias, nuevas reliquias, las exigencias de sus insaciables apetitos. Jane había demostrado tener una capacidad de resistencia realmente notable. Si ahora necesitaba un poco de tiempo para decidirse a empezar a hacer preguntas de nuevo, ciertamente él no le negaría ese respiro.

Así que durante los diez últimos días había centrado toda su atención en la mitad dulce de lo agridulce, encontrando apoyo en el reconfortante optimismo y el inacabable entusiasmo de Jane. Anthony se sentía un poco más fascinado por ella a cada día que transcurría. Había sabido que era inteligente, fuerte, y que tenía un gran corazón, pero lo que realmente le encantaba eran las pequeñas cosas de su manera de ser. El modo en que abría mucho los ojos y éstos se llenaban de emoción cuando Silvan leía un fragmento seleccionado de uno de los textos. El modo en que era capaz de pasar media hora inclinada sobre El Pacto, con las manos apretadas, pero negándose a tocarlo porque no quería correr el riesgo de echar a perder la blandura del oro aunque sólo fuese con la huella de un dedo. El modo en que de noche perseguía por toda la sala a sus medio hermanos después de la cena, fingiendo ser «una bestezuela salvaje» hasta que ellos chillaban de entusiasmo y fingido temor. El modo en que le tomaba el pelo al cascarrabias de su padre, flirteando alegremente con él hasta que conseguía hacer aparecer el rubor en sus arrugadas mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios, disipando así un poco de la preocupación de sus sombríos ojos azules.

Anthony estaba orgulloso de su mujer, y se sentía salvajemente posesivo. Se alegraba inmensamente de haber sido él quien la despertó a la intimidad, de que fuera a él a quien ella había confiado una pequeña parte de su corazón.

Sí, sabía que había logrado conmoverle el corazón. Jane no era una muchacha que pudiera ocultar sus sentimientos, porque sencillamente no poseía salvaguardas. Aunque no había llegado a decir las palabras, él podía verlas en sus ojos y sentirlas en sus caricias. Ninguna mujer lo había tocado jamás del modo en que lo hacía ella. A veces, parecía como si Jane lo estuviera tocando con algo que se aproximaba a la reverencia, como si ella se sintiera tan impresionada como lo estaba él por el hecho de que encajaran tan perfectamente el uno en el otro, dos trozos de madera tallada del mismo árbol que se fundían como si fueran uno solo.

Jane no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba para él verla vestida con los colores de su clan, paseando por el hogar de su infancia. Hacía que todo él se sintiera guerrero elemental y amante, un hombre de feroces necesidades y leyes primitivas. Lo único que hubiera podido hacerlo todavía más dulce sería que él, también, pudiera volver a lucir los colores de los Andrew.

Pero eso era una pérdida soportable. En un momento en el que Anthony ya esperaba muy poco de la vida, ella se lo había dado todo, incluido un nuevo despertar de la sensación de maravilla y esperanza que él había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Los campos llenos de brezo parecían haber vuelto a ser fértiles y llenarse con el florecer de la vida. Dondequiera que mirase, Anthony veía algo de belleza: una marta cibelina olisqueando el viento; un águila dorada surcando las alturas, majestuosa y coronada de oro; quizá simplemente un gran roble junto al cual había pasado un centenar de veces pero que nunca había llegado a ver en realidad. El cielo nocturno tachonado de estrellas parecía volver a estar lleno de secretos y milagros.

Jane era un haz de sol que había atravesado las nubes de tormenta bajo las que Anthony había vivido durante tanto tiempo, iluminando su mundo.

Ella se había entregado a su intimidad por completo y sin reservas. Le encantaba tocar y, de hecho, parecía estar ávida de hacerlo. Siempre estaba deslizando su manecita en la suya, o enterrándolas en sus cabellos para arañarle suavemente el cuero cabelludo con las uñas. Como un gato salvaje que hubiera disfrutado de una libertad absoluta, pero que no había conocido ningún sitio al cual pudiese llamar hogar, Dageus saboreaba la delicada constancia del contacto cotidiano de unas manos familiares.

Había estado en lo cierto al pensar que con ella hacer el amor podía llegar a producir algún resultado indefinible que él nunca había experimentado con anterioridad. El sexo siempre lo había calmado y llenado de paz, relajaba su tensión mental y distendía sus músculos, pero ahora, cuando se sentía saciado y tenía a Jane junto a él, su corazón también se hallaba en paz.

Pero si su presente era un vasto y soleado cielo azul, su futuro estaba lleno del ominoso rodar de los nubarrones de tormenta.

Y Anthony no se atrevía a olvidar eso.

Apartó la mirada de Jane e inhaló profundamente, obligando a sus pensamientos a que volvieran a centrarse en cuestiones menos deleitosas.

En los últimos diez días, aunque él y Silvan habían descubierto todo un acervo de información largamente olvidada acerca de su clan en la cámara de la biblioteca, y averiguado más respecto a su propósito como druidas de lo que hubieran sabido jamás, seguían sin haber encontrado ninguna mención a los trece y muy poca información concerniente a sus benefactores. Silvan abrigaba la esperanza de que podrían encontrar alguna manera de contactar con los tuatha dé danaan, pero Dageus no compartía el optimismo de su padre en lo tocante a esa cuestión. Ni siquiera estaba convencido de que la antigua raza todavía se hallara en el mundo. Y si estaban, ¿por qué iban a molestarse en aparecerse ante un Andrew que había perdido la gracia, cuando nunca se habían molestado en aparecerse ante ningún otro Andrew? No le sorprendería nada descubrir que los tuatha dé danaan hubieran colocado sus trampas en el lugar intermedio y luego se hubiesen ido hacía miles de años, para no regresar jamás.

La búsqueda estaba consumiendo demasiado tiempo. En el siglo XXI había habido una gran escasez de información, pero en cambio ahora había demasiada, y abrirse paso a través de ella era una empresa épica.

Eso no lo habría asustado de no ser porque recientemente había reparado en algo que le hizo comprender que el tiempo era vital: sus ojos ya no estaban volviendo al color azul zafiro, a pesar de que hacía el amor sin cesar. No, ahora sus ojos eran del color del cobre bruñido, y se oscurecían un poco más con cada día que transcurría.

Aunque no estaba utilizando ninguna magia, aunque no paraba de hacer el amor, aunque los antiguos no habían vuelto a hablar, la oscuridad que había dentro de él lo estaba cambiando de todos modos, de la misma manera en que el vino empapaba y permeaba inevitablemente el barril que lo contenía.

Anthony podía sentir cómo los trece iban volviéndose más fuertes, y él mismo iba sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo con ellos. Llevaban tanto tiempo siendo una parte de él que empezaba a sentirlos como un miembro añadido, y ¿por qué no iba a utilizar una mano extra? Ahora, en vez de sorprenderse a sí mismo dos o tres veces al día disponiéndose a utilizar la magia para algo tan simple como llenar la bañera, aquello le ocurría una veintena de veces o más.

Al menos todavía era capaz de controlarse. Pero sabía que llegaría un momento en el que ya no podría hacerlo. Y con todavía un poco más de tiempo, no le importaría. Aquella fina línea que nunca debía llegar a cruzar iba volviéndose cada vez más difícil de distinguir con claridad.

Frotándose la mandíbula sin afeitar, Anthony se preguntó si no sería posible llegar a alguna clase de trato con los trece.

«¿Hacer un trato con el diablo? —dijo su honor—. ¿Como cuál? ¿Cederles el derecho a utilizar tu cuerpo durante una parte del tiempo? ¡El diablo siempre hace trampas, estúpido!»

Sí, ése era el problema. Los seres que Anthony llevaba dentro no tenían nada de honorables y no se podía confiar en ellos. El mero hecho de que empezara a pensar en llegar a un acuerdo con ellos probaba que le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Y probaba la desesperada necesidad que tenía de encontrar un modo de asegurar alguna clase de futuro para Jane.

Con un suspiro, Anthony volvió a concentrar su atención en el texto. Ahora más que nunca era imperativo que ejerciera la máxima disciplina. Aunque hubiese preferido tomar en brazos a Jane, sacarla de la cámara y enseñarle algo más de su mundo, vivir únicamente en el momento, Anthony sabía que tenía que volver a seguir el programa por el que se había regido cuando estaba en Manhattan.

Trabajar desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo, amar a Jane sólo por la noche, y luego volver a trabajar mientras ella dormía.

Anthony tenía puestos los ojos en mucho más que unas cuantas lunas con su pareja. Estaba decidido a poder disfrutar de toda una vida con ella.

Cuando Jane se levantó del suelo y salió de la cámara sin hacer ruido, Anthony mantuvo la vista firmemente clavada en el tomo que tenía sobre el regazo.

Jane paseaba por los jardines, llena de felicidad mientras se asombraba de que ya hubiera transcurrido una semana y media.

Habían sido los mejores días de su vida.

Su tiempo se había dividido principalmente entre explorar el contenido de la cámara de la biblioteca y explorar el recién encontrado placer de la pasión. La pasión explosiva que había entre ella y Anthony era lo suficientemente palpable como para que en varias ocasiones Silvan les hubiera ordenado en un tono muy seco que fueran a «dar un paseo o… cualquier actividad similar. Sois como un par de teteras que no paran de silbar alrededor de mis tomos».

La primera vez que el anciano había dicho tal cosa, Jane se había puesto más roja que un tomate, pero entonces Anthony le había lanzado lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado a llamar La Mirada y enseguida se había olvidado de su embarazo. Anthony tenía una manera de bajar la cabeza ladeándola un poco mientras alzaba los ojos hacia ella, con su oscura mirada llena de un intenso anhelo, que nunca dejaba de hacer que a Jane le flaquearan las rodillas de puro deseo al pensar en todas las cosas que le iba a hacer él.

Debido a que era incapaz de leer una gran parte de lo que había guardado dentro de la cámara y a que sentía una insaciable curiosidad acerca del siglo XVI, mientras los hombres trabajaban Jane solía hacer sus escapadas. Había explorado concienzudamente todo el castillo, sin olvidar ninguna parte de él: la bodega, las despensas, las cocinas, la capilla, la armería, los excusados (aunque eran limpiados escrupulosamente cada día, Jane podría haber pasado sin ellos); incluso la biblioteca de la torre de Silvan, donde agradeció descubrir que podía traducir algunas de las obras más recientes. En sus meticulosamente organizadas estanterías el anciano tenía copias de cada tratado filosófico, ético, matemático y cosmológico dotado de alguna significación histórica.

Durante aquellas horas pasadas lejos de Anthony, también había llegado a conocer a Pauna y tenido ocasión de ver a los medio hermanos de Anthony, Ian y Robert, dos preciosos niños de dos años y medio con los cabellos dorados y rostros tan radiantes como el sol. Jane apenas podía mirarlos sin pensar en qué bebés tan hermosos engendraría Anthony.

Y en lo mucho que le gustaría ser la mujer con la que los hiciera. Un delicioso estremecimiento corrió por su piel cuando pensó en crear una familia con él, edificar un futuro. Durante los últimos diez días lo había observado con mucha atención y había llegado a la conclusión de que decididamente sentía algo por ella. Anthony la trataba del mismo modo en que Albert había tratado aquel día a Candy en el castillo de Maggie, previendo continuamente sus deseos: saliendo de la cámara de la biblioteca para traerle una taza de té o algo de comer, o un paño humedecido con el que limpiarse el polvo de la mejilla. Desapareciendo en los jardines y regresando con los brazos llenos de flores recién cortadas, llevándola a la cama y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con ellas. Bañándola perezosa, tiernamente ante un fuego de turba por las noches, ayudándola a trenzarse los cabellos de la misma manera en que los llevaba Pauna. Jane se sentía cuidada, infinitamente valorada y, aunque él no lo decía, amada.

Había caído en la cuenta, mientras lo observaba y reflexionaba sobre todo lo que sabía acerca de él, de que Anthony MacAndrew probablemente nunca hablaría de amor, a menos que alguien le hablara acerca de ello primero. Era lo que en esencia le había contado Candy allá en las piedras.

«Anthony no busca el amor de una mujer porque nunca se le ha dado ninguna razón para hacerlo.»

Bueno, pues Jane Leslie iba a dársela. Aquella noche. Durante una cena romántica en su dormitorio, que ella había llenado de urnas de brezo recién cortado y docenas de globos de aceite que cogió a escondidas de otras habitaciones en el castillo.

Había preparado la escena, embelleciéndola con toques románticos. Paunal se había encargado de escoger el menú, y lo único que tenía que hacer ahora Jane era dejar hablar a su corazón.

«¿Y si él no deja hablar al suyo?», replicó una pequeña duda que se negaba a guardar silencio e intentaba salir a la superficie.

Jane la apartó a un lado. No se permitiría abrigar dudas o temores. Hacía unos días, ella y Pauna habían mantenido una larga conversación en la cocina mientras tomaban un tazón de cacao. Pauna le refirió abiertamente su experiencia con Silvan, y le habló de los doce años que desperdiciaron. Jane no podía imaginarse amando en silencio durante tanto tiempo.

¡Doce años! Dios, no iba a ser capaz de esperar ni doce horas.

Cuando era una adolescente y no sabía nada acerca de besar, Jane había practicado con una almohada. Se había sentido tremendamente ridícula mientras lo hacía, pero ¿cómo iba a pillarle el truco si no? Había leído libros, y visto ávidamente películas para averiguar cómo se encontraban los labios y hacia dónde iban las narices, pero no era lo mismo que tratar de pegar los labios a algo. (Personalmente, Jane abrigaba la firme convicción de que no había una sola persona viva en el mundo que no hubiera practicado los besos con algún objeto. Un espejo, una almohada, el dorso de su mano.)

Dado que su primer beso había sido razonablemente satisfactorio, Jane decidió que practicar el decir «te amo» no era una idea completamente estúpida.

Como no se podía decir que el castillo contara con una gran abundancia de espejos, tras abandonar los jardines Jane entró en la gran sala y espió el reluciente escudo que colgaba de la pared cerca de la chimenea. Dejándose llevar por el impulso, arrastró un asiento hasta el escudo y se subió a él para contemplar su reflejo.

Quería que aquella noche el momento fuera simplemente perfecto. No quería tartamudear o tener que luchar con las palabras.

—Te amo —le dijo suavemente al escudo.

No le había salido del todo bien. Era una suerte que hubiera decidido practicar.

Jane se humedeció los labios y volvió a intentarlo.

—Te amo —dijo tiernamente.

»Te amo —dijo firmemente.

»Te amo —dijo, probando con una voz sexy.

Después de haber reflexionado por unos instantes, decidió que probablemente sería mejor que hablara de manera normal. Las voces cargadas de pasión no se le daban demasiado bien.

Jane contempló su reflejo y pensó que la sensación de decirlo en voz alta resultaba muy agradable. Lo había mantenido tan rígidamente atrapado en su interior que había empezado a sentirse como una olla a presión a la que estuviera a punto de saltarle la tapa. Nunca sería capaz de guardarse sus sentimientos para sí misma. Eso era algo tan ajeno a su manera de ser como lo habría sido practicar el sexo libre.

Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al escudo, imaginándose que era Anthony. Aquellas dos palabras tan simples no parecían suficiente. El amor era mucho más grande que las palabras.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. Te amo más que al chocolate. Mi amor es más grande que el mundo entero. —Hizo una pausa y se puso a pensar, buscando una manera de explicar lo que sentía—. Te amo más que a las antigüedades. Te amo tanto que se me curvan los dedos de los pies sólo de pensar en ello.

Jane se apartó los cabellos de la cara y adoptó su expresión más sincera.

—Te amo.

—Oye, muchacha, si tanto amas a ese condenado escudo ya te lo puedes quedar —dijo Anthony, completamente perplejo.

Jane sintió que toda la sangre huía de su rostro.

Tragó saliva penosamente. Varias veces. «Oh, Dios —pensó consternada—, ¿es humanamente posible sentirse más estúpida?»

Cambió de postura torpemente encima del asiento, se aclaró la garganta y clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras pensaba frenéticamente, intentando encontrar alguna excusa para lo que había estado haciendo. Con la espalda rígidamente vuelta hacia él, empezó a balbucear.

—Es…, ejem, no es el escudo, hum, ¿sabes? En realidad no le estaba hablando al escudo. Es sólo que no conseguía encontrar un espejo, y esto no es más que una práctica del refuerzo positivo que utilizo algunas veces. Leí en no sé qué libro que desarrollaba la confianza en uno mismo y…, esto, engendraba una sensación de bienestar general, y la verdad es que funciona, deberías probarlo en alguna ocasión —concluyó alegremente.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con las manos y había empezado a gesticular, así que las juntó firmemente a la espalda.

Que Anthony guardase silencio detrás de ella le creó una tensión tal que se apresuró a seguir hablando.

—Lo que quiero decir es que en realidad no amo al escudo. Es decir que, bueno, me parece que ya me has dado piezas antiguas más que suficientes, y no podía pedir nada más, así que si te vas reanudaré mis ejercicios. Es importante hacerlos a solas.

Más silencio.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando él? ¿Iba a echarse a reír? ¿Estaba sonriendo? Trató de espiarle en el escudo pero, como estaba subida al asiento, Anthony quedaba a cosa de medio metro por debajo de ella y no podía verlo.

—¿Anthony? —preguntó cautelosamente, negándose a darse la vuelta.

Si lo miraba ahora, podía echarse a llorar. ¡Había tenido tantas ganas de que el momento de aquella noche fuese tierno y romántico, y maldito fuese todo, ahora, si se lo decía a Anthony aquella noche, él sabría que había estado practicando y pensaría que era una boba!

—¿Sí, muchacha? —preguntó él finalmente, hablando muy despacio.

—¿Por qué no te vas? —preguntó ella con voz tensa.

Una larga pausa, y luego un cauteloso:

—Si no te importa, muchacha, me gusta mirar.

Jane cerró los ojos. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

—Rotundamente no.

—Con todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos, ¿hay algo que no quieras dejarme ver? Me parece que ya es un poco tarde para que ahora empieces a sentirte cohibida por mi presencia —dijo él.

Jane no consiguió decidir si estaba percibiendo una sombra de lánguida diversión en su voz o no.

—Vete. De. Aquí —dijo apretando los dientes.

Él no lo hizo. Jane podía sentirlo de pie allí, su mirada ejercía una intensa presión sobre la parte de atrás de su cráneo.

—Mi pequeña Jane —dijo él entonces, suavemente. Con mucha ternura—. Date la vuelta, cariño.

Anthony lo sabía, pensó Jane, completamente mortificada. Nadie se tragaría aquella patética excusa que había inventado.

Pero aquél no era el momento que ella había escogido. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado y ahora él se lo estaba echando a perder!

—Jane—repitió él suavemente.

—¡Oh! —Algo se partió de pronto dentro de ella, y dio media vuelta sobre el asiento para encararse con él. Poniéndose los puños en las caderas, gritó—: ¡Te amo! ¿Vale? Pero no quería decirlo de esa manera, quería decirlo como es debido y tú lo has echado a perder.

Frunciendo el ceño, saltó del asiento y salió de la sala hecha una furia.

Continuara...


	52. Chapter 50

**CAPITULO 50**

Anthony se quedó inmóvil en la gran sala.

Aquél había sido sin duda el momento más inolvidable de toda su vida.

Cuando tuviera la edad de su padre —en el caso de que conociera el lujo de llegar a vivir tanto tiempo—, no le cabía ninguna duda de que todavía estaría haciendo volver a su mente la visión de Jane encaramada a aquel asiento delante del escudo, practicando cómo decirle que lo amaba de la manera exacta en que había que decirlo.

Cuando bajó del piso de arriba en busca de velas nuevas para la cámara de la biblioteca y entró en la sala, lo que estaba haciendo Jane no tuvo al principio ningún sentido para Anthony. Había pensado de todo corazón que se limitaba a extasiarse ante el escudo.

Se burló afablemente de ella, y sólo entonces había percibido la tensión y la desdicha que emanaban de su persona. Jane había empezado a balbucear, lo que siempre era una señal infalible de que se encontraba muy afectada por algo. Cuando le soltó aquel ridículo discurso sobre el refuerzo positivo o alguna insensatez parecida, Anthony comprendió.

Jane había estado practicando cómo decirle que lo amaba.

Cuán completamente adorable era.

Ella lo amaba. Lo había dicho. Claro que se lo había gritado, pero un hombre podía aceptar eso sin problemas cuando el amor que la mujer sentía por él era más grande que el mundo.

Anthony rió exultante, giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a ir en pos de Jane.

Para decirle que, dado que él era más grande que ella, podía estar segura de que la amaba más.

Pero la cosa no llegó a salir del todo como esperaba, porque no consiguió alcanzarla hasta que ella ya casi había llegado al dormitorio.

Y cuando por fin la alcanzó, al agarrar la falda ondulante de su vestido Anthony tiró de ella con más fuerza de lo que pretendía y la tenue y sedosa tela se rompió. Toda la espalda del vestido quedó rasgada. Y Jane no llevaba nada debajo. Sólo aquellas magníficas piernas y las redondas curvas de su hermoso trasero. La tela se rasgó hasta su nuca y los pensamientos de Anthony enseguida se volvieron salvajes y primitivos.

Jane lo miró, un poco asustada, y aunque él sospechó que debería asegurarle que no había tenido intención de hacer aquello, no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. La declaración de amor de ella combinada con toda aquella desnuda piel rosada lo habían puesto fuera de sí.

Con un gruñido ahogado, Anthony la tomó en sus brazos y plantó firmemente su boca sobre la suya.

Al principio ella se mantuvo rígida, pero en cuestión de momentos ya estaba devolviéndole apasionadamente el beso.

—No hacía falta que me rompieras el vestido —dijo con voz quejumbrosa cuando él la dejó respirar—. Lo encuentro adorable. Pauna estuvo trabajando en él durante varios días.

—Lo siento, muchacha —dijo él sombríamente—. Fue un accidente. A veces me olvido de mi fuerza. Tengo la intención de ser amable y delicado, pero no me sale de esa manera. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ella suspiró, pero asintió y volvió a besarlo, juntando los brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras él la llevaba hacia su dormitorio.

—Tienes, sin lugar a dudas, el trasero más hermoso que he visto jamás —ronroneó él, cambiándola de postura en sus brazos para extender su gran palma por encima de las curvas gemelas de la zona que acababa de mencionar.

—¡Oh! —Ella se retorció entre sus brazos—. ¿Te digo que te amo y eso es lo único que dices?

Él la redujo al silencio con otro beso y abrió de una patada la puerta del dormitorio.

—Y yo te amaría incluso si tú no me amaras —le dijo con voz llena de dulzura.

Ella se derritió en sus brazos.

—Y me parece que a ningún hombre se le ha dicho jamás de una manera tan memorable que era amado, y siempre guardaré ese recuerdo como un tesoro.

Jane sonrió beatíficamente.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No piensas que soy la mema más grande que hay en el mundo?

Él la depositó encima de la cama y sacó un puñal de su bota.

—Pienso —dijo con voz sedosa, mientras tomaba en sus manos el corpiño de su vestido echado a perder y lo rasgaba por la parte de delante, dejando el vestido limpiamente dividido en dos mitades— que eres perfecta exactamente tal como eres y no cambiaría ni una sola cosa de ti.

Arrojó lejos de la cama el vestido rasgado y se pasó la camisa por la cabeza. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego se echó a reír.

—Pauna va a preguntarse qué le ha ocurrido a mi vestido.

—Estoy casi completamente seguro de que Pauna nunca preguntará por el vestido —dijo él con voz enronquecida mientras extendía su cuerpo sobre el de ella—. He visto uno o dos vestidos suyos tirados en el montón de los trapos.

—¿De veras?

Jane parpadeó, porque de pronto veía a Silvan bajo una nueva luz. Era un hombre apuesto, y era de sus genes de donde habían salido Anthony y Albert. Detrás de sus maneras de erudito, comprendió de pronto, Silvan MacAndrew probablemente ocultaba un montón de cosas.

—Sí. De veras.

—Llevas demasiada ropa encima —se quejó Jane con voz entrecortada unos instantes después.

Entonces, él le ofreció su puñal para que la cortara, pero ella echó una mirada a aquellos calzones de cuero que le quedaban tan apretados y decidió que ni en sueños iba a permitir que una hoja muy afilada se aproximase a lo que había dentro de ellos.

Así que tomó prestada otra de las deliciosas tácticas de Anthony y lo desnudó con su boca.

Jane casi deliraba de puro contento. Hecha un ovillo con la espalda pegada a la parte delantera del cuerpo de Anthony y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, se sentía deliciosamente saciada.

Él la amaba. No sólo se lo había dicho, sino que además se lo había mostrado con su cuerpo. El amor se hallaba presente en su manera de acariciarle la mejilla o apartarle suavemente los rizos de los ojos. Se hallaba presente en sus largos y lentos besos. Se hallaba presente en su manera de mantenerla abrazada después del acto sexual.

Con eso aclarado, Jane estaba impaciente por disipar de una vez por todas sus preocupaciones. Con semejante amor entre ellos, sabía que podían hacer frente a cualquier cosa juntos.

Cambiando de postura dentro de su abrazo, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de cara a él. Anthony le sonrió, con una de aquellas lentas sonrisas que parecían derretirla y que él tan raramente otorgaba, y la besó.

Con un suspiro de placer, y antes de que él pudiera volver a distraerla, Jane interrumpió el beso echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Anthony, ahora ya estoy preparada para saber acerca de la maldición. Cuéntame en qué consiste, y qué es lo que estás buscando.

Él volvió a besarla, tomándose su tiempo y chupándole el labio.

—Por favor —insistió ella—. Necesito saberlo.

Él sonrió levemente, y luego suspiró.

—Lo comprendo. Yo quería contártelo, pero tú parecías necesitar un poco más de tiempo.

—Sí, lo necesitaba. Ocurrieron tantas cosas tan deprisa que me sentía como si tuviera que recuperar el aliento. Pero ahora ya estoy preparada —le aseguró.

Él la contempló en silencio durante unos instantes, con los ojos entornados.

—Muchacha —dijo en voz baja—, si intentaras dejarme, me temo que no te lo permitiría. Temo que haría cualquier cosa, sin importar lo implacable y cruel que fuera, para mantenerte a mi lado.

—Me considero advertida —dijo ella animadamente—. Confía en mí, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Y ahora cuéntamelo.

Él le sostuvo la mirada durante unos momentos, evaluándola en silencio. Luego, tomando sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jane y empezó a hablar.

—Vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien —intentó aclarar las cosas una Jane de ojos muy abiertos un rato después—. Utilizaste las piedras para ir hacia atrás en el tiempo y… ¡oh! ¡Eso era lo que quería decir aquel pasaje del Códice Midhe en el que se hablaba del hombre que entra en el puente que engaña a la muerte! El puente es el Ban Drochaid, «el puente blanco», porque puedes usarlo para retroceder en el tiempo y deshacer la muerte de una persona. Esa cita se refería a ti.

—Sí, muchacha.

—¿Así que le salvaste la vida a Albert, pero debido a que rompiste un juramento sagrado que les habías hecho a los tuatha dé, terminaste liberando un antiguo mal?

Él asintió cautelosamente.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está ese antiguo mal? —preguntó ella, perpleja—. ¿Lo estás persiguiendo a través de los siglos o algo por el estilo?

Él emitió un sonido de seca y oscura diversión.

—Algo así —musitó.

—¿Y bien? —lo animó a seguir ella.

—O más bien, es ese antiguo mal quien me está persiguiendo a mí—dijo él, con voz casi inaudible.

—No lo entiendo —insistió ella, y parpadeó.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas estar por ahora, Jane? Ya sabes lo suficiente para ayudarnos a buscar. Si, mientras estás leyendo, encuentras cualquier cosa acerca de los tuatha dé danaan o los draghar, comunícanoslo enseguida a mí o a Silvan.

—¿Dónde está ese antiguo mal, Anthony? —repitió ella sin perder la calma.

Cuando él trató de volver la cara, ella se la tomó entre las manos y se negó a permitir que apartase la mirada.

—Cuéntamelo. Prometiste contármelo todo. Ahora cuéntame dónde está esa maldita cosa y, lo más importante, cómo podemos destruirla.

Clavando su oscura mirada en los ojos de Jane, él se humedeció los labios y murmuró:

—Está dentro de mí.

Jane volvió delicadamente una gruesa página de pergamino del tomo que sostenía encima de su regazo, aunque en realidad no lo estaba leyendo porque se hallaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos.

«Está dentro de mí», había dicho Anthony, y muchas cosas finalmente habían adquirido sentido para ella. Las briznas y los fragmentos encajaron limpiamente en su lugar, proporcionándole su primer vislumbre real de la totalidad del hombre.

Él se lo había contado todo aquella noche, hacía varios días, cuando yacían en la cama, los rostros muy próximos y los dedos entrelazados. Le había hablado acerca de Albert y de Candy (¡no era de extrañar que Candy hubiera estado tratando de prepararla!), y acerca de cómo Albert había sido encantado y puesto en la torre. Le contó cómo él se había enfrascado en los trabajos para preparar el futuro hogar de Albert (y ahora Jane sabía por qué su voz sonaba tan llena de orgullo cuando hablaba del castillo), y acerca del incendio en el que había muerto Albert. Le habló de la noche en que había librado una terrible batalla consigo mismo, para luego ir a las piedras y romper su juramento. Le contó que nunca había creído realmente en las viejas leyendas hasta que el antiguo mal se abalanzó sobre él en el lugar intermedio, y entonces había sido demasiado tarde.

Le contó cómo le afectaba el uso de la magia, y que hacer el amor lo ayudaba. Cómo había ido al futuro a través de las piedras, para asegurarse de que Albert realmente se había reunido con Candy, porque necesitaba saber que su sacrificio no había sido en vano. Y cómo se había quedado allí, porque no se sentía capaz de comparecer ante su clan en su estado actual, con la esperanza de encontrar un modo de salvarse a sí mismo.

Le contó que desde entonces no había vuelto a llevar el plaid de los Andrew, aunque no mencionó la tira arrancada de un viejo plaid que ella había encontrado debajo de su almohada, así que ella tampoco lo sacó a colación. Jane sabía lo que significaba eso. Podía imaginarse a Anthony yaciendo solo en su cama en aquel ático que había convertido en un museo, en un mundo que tenía que haberle parecido tan extraño, mirándolo. Aquel trozo de tela desgastada por el uso había simbolizado todas sus esperanzas.

Y cuando lo conoció ¡ella lo había tomado por un ocioso mujeriego, a aquel hombre que era tanto más que eso!

Por fin entendía la sensación de una antigua presencia maligna que había experimentado en varias ocasiones: siempre había ocurrido cuando Anthony había utilizado la magia recientemente. Ahora entendía cómo se había abierto paso él a través de tan impenetrables sistemas de seguridad: con un poco de ayuda sobrenatural. Entendía la naturaleza romántica de sus ojos. Se oscurecían a medida que él se oscurecía. Tenía una apreciación completamente nueva de la disciplina y el control de Anthony. Sospechaba que sólo había entrevisto la punta del iceberg, y no podía ni empezar a imaginar la batalla que libraba durante cada momento que pasaba despierto.

Aunque Anthony se condenaba a sí mismo por llevar semejante mal dentro de sí, por haberlo dejado libre en primer lugar, Jane no podía verlo del todo así.

Anthony había hecho lo que hizo impulsado por el amor que le profesaba a su hermano. ¿Debería haber engañado a la muerte de semejante manera? Quizá no. Aquello parecía ir contra el orden natural de las cosas; con todo, si el poder para hacerlo existía, bueno…, ¿no formaba entonces parte de ese mismo orden natural de las cosas? En el aspecto ético, la cuestión era explosiva, no debido al acto en sí mismo sino a causa del potencial que le ofrecía a un hombre para que abusara de semejante poder, para que hiciera trampa a cada momento.

Sin embargo, Anthony no había vuelto a hacer trampa. Desde que rompió su juramento se había convertido en el recipiente que contenía el poder absoluto, y no había abusado de él ni una sola vez. En lugar de eso, lo que hizo fue dedicar cada momento de su existencia a tratar de encontrar un modo de conseguir que ese poder volviera a quedar inactivo.

¿Cuál era su auténtica transgresión? Amar tanto que lo había arriesgado todo. Y que el cielo la ayudara, pero Jane lo amaba todavía más por eso.

Porque sus motivos tenían que ser considerados en cierta medida como un atenuante de su acto. Incluso en un tribunal humano, el castigo para un crimen era impartido en distintos grados de acuerdo con la intención.

—Después de todo, ninguno de vosotros pidió que se le concediese un poder semejante —dijo con irritación.

Tanto Silvan como Anthony levantaron la vista de sus textos. Desde que Anthony lo había confesado todo hacía dos noches, pasaban prácticamente todos los minutos de vigilia en aquella cámara llena de polvo, resueltos a encontrar respuestas.

—Bueno, no lo hicisteis —se enfureció ella.

Llevaba días hirviendo calladamente por dentro, y como le ocurría con cada una de las emociones que sentía, Jane sólo podía mantenerla a raya durante cierto tiempo.

—A decir verdad, querida mía, pienso que ningún hombre debería poseer el poder de las piedras —dijo Silvan suavemente—. No sabría decirte cuántas veces he querido derribarlas, destruir las tablillas y las fórmulas.

—Hazlo, padre —dijo Anthony con súbita vehemencia—. Después de que nos hayamos vuelto a ir, hazlo.

—Ya sabes que eso sería un claro acto de desafío dirigido hacia ellos —observó Silvan—. ¿Y qué pasaría si el mundo…?

—El mundo debería tener el derecho a prosperar o destruirse a sí mismo, por propia elección —dijo Anthony sin levantar la voz.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Anthony —dijo Jane, extendiendo la mano hacia su taza de té que ya se había enfriado—. No creo que el hombre deba tener un poder que no es capaz de entender y descubrir por sí solo. No puedo evitar pensar que cuando hayamos llegado a evolucionar lo suficiente para saber cómo manipular el tiempo, seremos lo bastante sabios como para no hacerlo. Además, ¿quién puede decir realmente que alguna de las veces que fueron utilizadas las piedras, después las cosas fueron mejor de lo que habrían ido si no se las hubiera usado?

Anthony le había explicado cuáles eran las únicas condiciones bajo las que tenían permitido utilizar las piedras: si su linaje corría peligro de extinción o si el mundo corría un gran peligro. Le había hablado de las escasas ocasiones en que abrieron una puerta a través del tiempo: una vez para llevar a otro lugar objetos sagrados de un gran poder que habían pertenecido a los templarios, para así evitar que cayeran en manos del rey ávido de poder que había destruido la orden. Sin embargo, ¿quién podía asegurar que, si el hombre sólo hubiera podido contar con sus propios recursos, no habría encontrado otra solución igual de eficaz?

Los ojos de Anthony se encontraron con los suyos y los dos compartieron una larga mirada llena de intimidad. La pasión que había en los ojos de él era tan intensa que Jane la sintió como una caricia ardiente sobre su piel.

«No sé cómo puede terminar esto, Jane», le había dicho él aquella noche.

«Cuando termine —había replicado ella firmemente—terminará conmigo a tu lado y te habremos liberado.»

«Te amo», le dijeron en silencio los labios de él a través de la cámara. Jane sonrió, radiante. Ella ya lo sabía.

Lo sabía más completamente de lo que nunca hubiera pensado que podía llegar a saberlo una mujer. Desde que supo en qué consistía realmente la maldición de Anthony, lo que sentía por él no había desfallecido ni siquiera por un instante. Lo que había dentro de Anthony no era él, y Jane se negaba a creer que fuera a serlo nunca. Un hombre que era capaz de soportar algo semejante durante tanto tiempo era un hombre bueno hasta la médula.

«Yo también te amo», articularon sus labios sin producir ningún sonido.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y se concentraron nuevamente en su labor con una callada urgencia. Aunque Anthony no había admitido que su estado estuviese empeorando, tanto ella como Silvan se habían dado cuenta de que sus ojos ya no regresaban a su color natural. Habían hablado de ello antes, cuando Anthony salió de la cámara para traerle un poco de té a Jane, y sabían lo que significaba.

Se tomaron un breve descanso cuando Pauna trajo a la cámara la comida del mediodía. Poco después de que Pauna se hubiera llevado los platos, Anthony se irguió abruptamente en su asiento.

—¡Ya era hora, maldita sea!

El corazón de Jane empezó a palpitarle dentro del pecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Sí, muchacho, habla, ¿qué es? —lo instó Silvan.

Anthony recorrió la página con la mirada, traduciendo en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Habla de los tuatha dé. Cuenta lo que sucedió cuando los trece fueron… —Luego se calló y siguió leyendo para sí mismo.

—Léelo en voz alta —gruñó Silvan.

Anthony levantó los ojos del quinto Libro de Manannán

—Sí, pero dame un momento.

Jane y Silvan esperaron, conteniendo la respiración mientras lo hacían.

Anthony terminó de leer la página y pasó a la siguiente.

—Muy bien —dijo finalmente—. El cronista cuenta que en los primeros días de Irlanda, los tuatha dé danaan llegaron a la isla descendiendo de entre una niebla tan espesa que oscureció la salida de tres soles. Eran poseedores de muchos y grandes poderes. No eran de la tribu del hombre, aunque su forma era similar. Altos, esbeltos y cautivadores (el cronista los describe como «resplandeciendo con una empírea claridad»), eran un pueblo de artistas llenos de gracia que aseguró que sólo buscaba un lugar en el cual pudiera vivir en paz. La humanidad los proclamó dioses y trató de adorarlos como tales, pero los gobernantes de los tuatha dé prohibieron semejante práctica. Se instalaron entre los hombres, compartiendo su conocimiento y sus artes con ellos, y así fue como llegó una edad de oro distinta de todas las que la habían precedido. La instrucción alcanzó nuevas cimas, el lenguaje se convirtió en algo lleno de poder y belleza, la canción y la poesía desarrollaron el poder de sanar.

—Hasta ahí es bastante similar a lo que cuentan los mitos—observó Jane cuando Anthony hizo una pausa.

—Cierto —convino Anthony—. Como ambas razas parecían prosperar con la unión, a su debido tiempo los tuatha dé seleccionaron y entrenaron a mortales en calidad de druidas: como promulgadores de leyes, custodios de la sabiduría, bardos, videntes y consejeros de los reyes mortales. Dotaron a esos druidas con el conocimiento de las estrellas y del universo, de las matemáticas sagradas y las leyes que gobiernan la naturaleza, e incluso llegaron a iniciarlos en algunos de los misterios del tiempo.

»Pero conforme pasaban los años y los druidas veían cómo sus compañeros ultraterrenos nunca enfermaban o envejecían, la envidia echó raíces dentro de sus corazones mortales. Allí fue pudriéndose y creciendo, hasta que un día trece de los druidas más poderosos presentaron una lista de demandas a los tuatha dé, entre las que figuraba el secreto de su longevidad.

»Se les dijo que el hombre todavía no estaba preparado para poseer tales cosas.

Frotándose el mentón, Anthony se quedó callado y siguió traduciendo en silencio. Justo cuando Jane empezaba a tener ganas de gritar, siguió hablando.

—Los tuatha dé decidieron que ya no podían seguir morando entre la humanidad. Esa misma noche, se esfumaron. Se dijo que durante tres días después de que se fueran, el sol fue eclipsado por nubes oscuras, los océanos permanecieron inmóviles sobre las orillas, y todos los frutos de la tierra se marchitaron en sus ramas.

»En su furia, los trece druidas volvieron los ojos hacia las enseñanzas de un antiguo dios prohibido, "uno cuyo nombre más vale olvidar, de ahí que no esté escrito aquí". El dios al que dirigieron sus súplicas aquellos druidas era un demiurgo primitivo, engendrado en las primeras nieblas de Gea. Invocando al más oscuro de los poderes y armados con el conocimiento que les habían dado los tuatha dé, los druidas trataron de seguir a los inmortales, adueñarse de su sabiduría y robar el secreto de la vida eterna.

—¿Así que realmente eran…, ejem, son inmortales? —preguntó Jane con un hilo de voz.

—Eso parece, muchacha —dijo Anthony. Volvió a concentrarse en el texto—. Dadme un momento, porque no hay palabras equivalentes para algunas de las cosas que se dicen aquí. —Otra larga pausa—. Bueno, creo que más o menos lo que quiere decir es esto: lo que los trece no sabían es que los reinos…, no se me ocurre una palabra mejor, los reinos que existen dentro de los reinos son impenetrables mediante la fuerza. Viajar al interior de ellos es un delicado proceso que consiste en…, eh, tamizar o forzar el tiempo y el lugar. En su intento por abrir un camino entre los reinos mediante el uso de la violencia, los trece druidas estuvieron a punto de hacerlos pedazos. Los tuatha dé, percibiendo la agitación que había en la… urdimbre del mundo, regresaron para evitar la catástrofe.

»La furia de los tuatha dé fue inmensa. Dispersaron a sus antiguos amigos, ahora acérrimos enemigos, por los confines más alejados del mundo. Castigaron a los malvados, los druidas que habían escogido la codicia por encima del honor, que habían amado el poder más de lo que valoraban la santidad de la vida; no matándolos, sino encerrándolos en un lugar situado entre los reinos, otorgándoles así la inmortalidad que tanto anhelaban. Les dieron la eternidad en la nada, carente de forma y que no cesaría jamás.

—Por Amergin, ¿acaso eso no sería el infierno? —jadeó Silvan.

Jane asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

Anthony hizo un ruido estrangulado.

—¡Dios, conque eso es lo que son los draghar!

—¿Qué son? —dijeron Jane y Silvan como una sola voz.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—El cronista cuenta que incluso antes de que surgiera el desacuerdo con los tuatha dé, los trece druidas ya habían formado una secta secreta dentro de la congregación de sus hermanas, que existía con independencia de ella y tenía su propio talismán y su propio nombre. Su símbolo era una serpiente alada, y se llamaban a sí mismos los draghar.

Esta vez le tocó el turno a Jane de emitir un sonido estrangulado.

—¿Una serpiente a-alada?

Anthony la miró.

—Sí. ¿Significa eso algo para ti, muchacha? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Anthony, aquel hombre que me atacó en tu ático…, ¿no viste su tatuaje?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo vi, pero no tuve ocasión de fijarme bien en él. No sé qué era.

—¡Era una serpiente alada! Pude verlo de cerca cuando lo tenía encima de mí en la cocina.

—¡Por todos los infiernos! —estalló Anthony—. Empieza a tener sentido. —Saltó de su asiento tan abruptamente que el Libro de Manannán cayó al suelo—. Pero… —Se calló—. ¿Cómo pudo ser?—musitó después, perplejo.

Jane se disponía a preguntar qué era lo que tenía sentido y cómo había podido ser, cuando Silvan se levantó y recogió el tomo caído. Mientras Anthony recorría la cámara a grandes zancadas sin dejar de mascullar en voz baja, Silvan reanudó la lectura allí donde la había interrumpido Anthony.

—Se dijo que algún tiempo después de que los druidas hubieran sido dispersados, y los trece hubieran quedado encerrados en su prisión, un pequeño número de aquellos que sobrevivieron se reagrupó en un esfuerzo por reclamar su sabiduría perdida. Oh, escuchad esto: entonces surgió una orden, basada en la adivinación de un vidente que aseguraba que un día, muy lejano en el futuro, los draghar regresarían y reclamarían los poderes que les habían arrebatado los tuatha dé. Al parecer ese vidente escribió una profecía muy detallada en la que describía las circunstancias por las que regresarían los antiguos, y así fue como se formó la secta druida de los draghar para observar y esperar los acontecimientos que significarían que la profecía iba a hacerse realidad… —Entonces se calló, leyó en silencio durante unos instantes y luego pasó la página. Después examinó rápidamente las últimas hojas que quedaban del texto—. Ya está. Eso es todo lo que se llegó a escribir acerca de ello.

Masculló un juramento y releyó con rapidez las páginas siguientes. Luego cerró el tomo con un seco chasquido y lo dejó a un lado.

La mente de Jane era un torbellino de pensamientos encontrados mientras contemplaba pasear a Anthony. Ella y Silvan intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación.

Finalmente, Anthony se detuvo y miró a su padre.

—Bueno, no hay más que hablar. Jane y yo tenemos que regresar a su siglo.

—No vayas demasiado deprisa, muchacho —protestó Silvan—Antes necesitamos reflexionar sobre esto…

—No, padre —dijo él, la mirada oscura y las facciones tensas—. Es evidente que el hombre que atacó a Jane era un miembro de esta secta de los draghar. Su profecía tiene que haberlos conducido hasta mí. Por lo que acabamos de leer, está claro que no cuentan con el poder de las piedras, así que no pueden venir a por mí a través del tiempo. No sé cómo encontrar la secta en este siglo, pero en el de Jane, ellos saben dónde estoy.

—¿Quieres que ellos te encuentren? — exclamó Silvan—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué otras personas pueden poseer información más detallada acerca de esos seres que moran dentro de mí, que los miembros de la orden de druidas que ha preservado su profecía durante todos estos milenios? —Barrió el contenido de la cámara con la mirada—. Podríamos desperdiciar muchas lunas buscando aquí, sin llegar a conseguir nada con ello, y yo… Bueno, digamos que tengo el presentimiento de que el tiempo se me está agotando rápidamente.

Jane respiró hondo y se decidió a hablar.

—Me parece que Anthony tiene razón, Silvan —dijo—. Los Andrew disponen de todos estos conocimientos acerca de su historia, por lo que es lógico suponer que los draghar cuentan con una colección igual de grande de obras acerca de los draghar. Además, tú puedes seguir investigando aquí, y transmitirnos la información en el caso de que descubras algo. Si he entendido correctamente todo este asunto del viaje en el tiempo, cualquier cosa que descubras nos estará esperando cuando lleguemos.

—Esto no me gusta nada —dijo Silvan rígidamente.

—Padre, incluso si hoy no hubiéramos descubierto esta información, yo no habría podido permanecer aquí durante mucho más tiempo y tú lo sabes. Por si no te has dado cuenta de ello, mis ojos…

—Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijeron Jane y Silvan al unísono.

—Entonces —dijo Anthony firmemente—, sabéis que estoy en lo cierto. Aunque no sea para nada más, tengo que devolver a Jane a su tiempo antes de que me resulte demasiado arriesgado utilizar la magia para volver a abrir el puente blanco. Tenemos que regresar, y más vale que lo hagamos sin tardanza.

Pasaron su última noche en el siglo XVI disfrutando de una magnífica cena en la gran sala, y luego se quedaron el resto del crepúsculo en la terraza. Jane estaba sentada en los adoquines con Silvan y Pauna y contemplaba cómo Anthony jugaba con sus medio hermanos, persiguiéndolos por el césped bajo el ocaso teñido de escarlata.

Costaba creer que fueran a regresar, pensó Jane mientras saboreaba el suave ulular de los búhos y el zumbido de los grillos. Había echado de menos aquellos sonidos tan llenos de paz desde que dejó Kansas, y había disfrutado enormemente quedándose dormida cada noche a los sones de una música tan dulce entre los fuertes brazos de su highlander. Entonces se le ocurrió pensar que aunque llevaba semanas en el pasado, no había llegado a ver gran cosa de él, aparte del castillo y una cámara llena de polvo. Había tenido muchas ganas de volver a la población de Balanoch y explorarla más a fondo, y si hubiera dispuesto del tiempo suficiente habría suplicado ir a Edimburgo para poderle echar una buena mirada a la vida medieval. Lamentaba especialmente tener que dejar allí a Silvan y Pauna, sabiendo que nunca volvería a verlos, excepto en retratos colgados de los muros del castillo de Maggie.

Pero entendía la insistencia de Anthony en que regresaran inmediatamente, y sabía que, incluso si él se hubiera mostrado dispuesto a quedarse, ella no habría sido capaz de disfrutar de la estancia. Hasta que encontraran lo que necesitaban para salvarlo, Jane dudaba de que fuera a disfrutar mucho de nada.

—Cuidarás de él, ¿verdad? —dijo Pauna suavemente.

Jane levantó la vista para encontrarse con que tanto Pauna como Silvan tenían la mirada clavada en ella.

Sonrió.

—Lo amo. Estaré a su lado durante cada paso del camino —juró firmemente—. No te preocupes, Silvan —añadió en tono de broma, esperando que eso ayudaría a que su expresión dejara de ser tan sombría—. Cuidaré de tu hijo. Te lo prometo.

Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia Anthony. Ahora llevaba en brazos a Robert mientras perseguía a Ian, y ambos chillaban y reían de puro deleite. Sus dorados cabellos estaban sueltos, y su rostro de facciones cinceladas casi llameaba de amor.

—Si de mí depende, y te aseguro que en eso puedes creerme—añadió Jane fervientemente—, pondré a mis propios bebés en los brazos de ese hombre.

Pauna rió con deleite.

—He aquí a una muchacha como es debido —aprobó, chasqueando la lengua.

Silvan fue de la misma opinión.

Continuara...


	53. Chapter 51

**CAPITULO 51**

Anthony terminó de trazar la penúltima de las fórmulas necesarias para abrir el puente blanco. Aunque habían pasado varias semanas en el siglo XVI, ahora regresarían a un momento del siglo XXI en el que sólo habrían transcurrido tres días desde la fecha en la que partieron de allí. Trazaría la última y compleja serie de símbolos cuando estuvieran listos para irse.

Fuera del círculo de imponentes megalitos, su padre y Pauna esperaban de pie con sus hermanos pequeños en los brazos. Ya hacía un buen rato que se había despedido de ellos. Ahora Jane los abrazaba y besaba, y tanto sus ojos como los de Pauna relucían con un brillo sospechoso. Con qué facilidad, se maravilló Anthony, hacían frente las mujeres a esos desfiladeros de pena que los hombres preferían evitar dando un rodeo lo más amplio posible. Se preguntó si las mujeres eran, de alguna manera intangible, más fuertes por hacer tal cosa.

Mientras Silvan y Pauna daban a Jane mensajes para Albert y Candy, Anthony se puso a pensar en lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, después de que Jane se hubiera quedado dormida. Cuando todavía faltaba un poco para que amaneciera, había regresado a la cámara de la biblioteca. Anthony no era idiota, y sabía que su astuto padre se había callado demasiado abruptamente cuando estaba leyendo el último pasaje del quinto Libro de Manannán.

Y ciertamente, allí estaba. Un fragmento crucial de información que Silvan había optado por guardarse para sí. Anthony no necesitaba preguntarle por qué lo había hecho para entender cuál fue la razón por la que su padre omitió aquellas palabras tan reveladoras. Silvan argumentaría que una profecía no era más que un pronóstico de un posible futuro. Sin embargo, Anthony sabía (¿y acaso la experiencia de Albert con la vidente Sarah no lo había demostrado?) que el futuro pronosticado era el futuro más probable, lo cual significaba que iba a ser condenadamente difícil evitarlo.

Inscrito en el quinto Libro de Manannán, en grandes letras mayúsculas suavemente inclinadas, estaba el futuro más probable de Anthony:

Los trece serán hechos uno, y el mundo se sumirá en una época de oscuridad más brutal de lo que jamás haya conocido la humanidad. Atrocidades indecibles serán cometidas en nombre de los draghar. La civilización caerá y antiguos males volverán a alzarse, mientras los draghar prosiguen su incesante búsqueda de venganza.

Él nunca permitiría que un futuro semejante llegara a hacerse realidad. El amor de Jane le había dado nuevas fuerzas y la esperanza ardía como un faro en su corazón. Aunque la oscuridad seguía creciendo dentro de él, la determinación y el propósito de Anthony nunca habían sido más fuertes.

La miró, bebiendo ávidamente aquella visión. Para su regreso, se habían puesto la ropa que llevaban en el siglo XXI, y ahora Jane estaba de pie allí con sus finos calzones azules y su suéter de color crema, sus rizos siempre despeinados cayéndole sobre la espalda. El deseo se agitó en las venas de Anthony. No tardaría en volver a hacerle el amor, y cada minuto que se interpusiese entre el presente y aquel momento era un minuto de más.

Ya había advertido a Jane de cómo lo afectaría el acto de abrir el puente:

—No seré… del todo yo mismo, Jane. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo era yo cuando pasamos por él la primera vez?

—Lo sé —dijo ella firmemente—. Sé lo que necesitarás.

Él había apretado los dientes.

—Puede que me muestre… un poco áspero, amor mío.

—Soy más dura de lo que piensas. —Una pausa, y luego aquellas palabras que él nunca se cansaría de oír—: Te amo, Anthony. Nada cambiará eso.

Era tan diminuta, y aun así tan fuerte y decidida… Era, de manera sencilla, todo lo que él había querido jamás.

—Hijo —la voz de Silvan hizo añicos sus pensamientos—, quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Anthony asintió y fue hacia Silvan, quien lo condujo en dirección al castillo. Ya se había despedido de su padre, de Pauna y de sus hermanos, y estaba impaciente por irse, no fuera que alguien se echara a llorar de nuevo y le partiera el corazón.

—Cuando regreses, hijo, debes hablarle a Albert de la cámara de la biblioteca.

Anthony parpadeó, perplejo.

—Pero él ya sabrá acerca de ella. Hemos vuelto a abrirla, y tú le transmitirás el conocimiento a Ian y…

—No haré tal cosa —dijo Silvan tranquilamente.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Anoche pasé algún tiempo meditando en las posibilidades. Si la existencia de la cámara de la biblioteca llega a ser puesta en conocimiento de los Andrew, esa revelación podría afectar a demasiadas otras cosas durante los próximos siglos. La cámara tiene que ser olvidada. Devolver semejante riqueza de conocimientos a las generaciones sucesivas y pensar que ninguna otra cosa podría cambiar sería correr un riesgo demasiado grande. Planeo sellarla esta misma noche y no volver a entrar en ella nunca.

Anthony asintió, viendo inmediatamente la sabiduría de aquella decisión.

—Sabio como siempre, padre. No se me había ocurrido pensar en ello, pero tienes razón. Ciertamente podría causar daños irreparables.

Tenía suerte, comprendió entonces, de que él y Jane no fueran a permanecer en el pasado por más tiempo. Podía confiar en su padre para que se encargara de atar cualquier cabo suelto, si es que se presentaba alguno.

Incapaz de soportar una prolongada despedida, se volvió hacia Jane y las piedras.

—Hijo —dijo Silvan con voz baja y apremiante.

Anthony permaneció de espaldas a él.

—¿Sí? —dijo tensamente.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Si pudiera estar allí contigo, lo haría. Un padre debería estar con su hijo en semejantes momentos. —Tragó saliva audiblemente—. Muchacho —dijo después—, dales recuerdos de mi parte a Albert y Candy y diles que los quiero mucho, pero hazlo sabiendo que te llevas contigo la parte más grande de mi amor. —Otra pausa—. Supongo que un padre no debería tener favoritos, pero…, ay, Anthony hijo mío, tú siempre has sido mi favorito.

Cuando, unos instantes después, Anthony volvió a la losa de piedra y empezó a trazar los últimos símbolos, reparó en que Jane lo miraba de una manera muy extraña. Sus ojos volvieron a velarse y su labio inferior tembló levemente.

Anthony no lo entendió hasta que ella atrajo su cabeza hacia la suya y besó la lágrima de su mejilla.

Entonces, mientras el puente blanco se abría, Jane se lanzó a sus brazos, juntó las manos detrás de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente. Anthony le cogió las piernas, se las puso alrededor de la cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos. A partir de ese momento para él la experiencia pasó a convertirse en una batalla de voluntades: era él contra la devastadora tormenta dimensional que cambiaba de forma incesantemente. Anthony sintió como si —sólo con que pudiera atravesar el caos del puente blanco sin que sus brazos dejaran de rodear a Jane— pudiera abrirse paso a través de cualquier cosa.

Se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Uuuuf! —jadeó Jane cuando se estrellaron contra el suelo helado, cada uno todavía en brazos del otro.

Una sonrisita triunfal curvó sus labios:

¡habían conseguido hacer el viaje sin soltarse el uno del otro! Jane no sabía porqué aquello le parecía tan importante, pero lo era, como si de algún modo demostrara que nada podría llegar a separarlos jamás.

Un gruñido ahogado, un áspero rumor más animal que humano, fue el único sonido que emitió Anthony mientras la ponía debajo de él y plantaba su boca sobre la suya. Su cuerpo estaba duro como la roca contra la suavidad del de Jane y sus caderas se incrustaban en la cuna de sus muslos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la lujuria ya la había dejado sin aliento. A aquel hombre le bastaba con mirarla para hacerla desfallecer de deseo, pero cuando la gruesa dureza caliente de su miembro se abrió paso entre sus piernas, la necesidad hizo que Jane dejara de pensar. En cada una de las ocasiones, se le secaba la boca y sentía cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras adivinaba todas las cosas deliciosas que le haría él. Todas aquellas formas de tocar y saborear, todas aquellas exigencias tan precisas que le presentaba él y que a ella tanto le encantaba satisfacer.

Jane se entregó, lo acogió con avidez y en su totalidad, y tensó los brazos alrededor de su robusto cuello mientras enterraba los dedos en sus cabellos mojados. Rodaron por el suelo cubierto de granizo mientras la lluvia caía a torrentes y el viento aullaba de forma ensordecedora, insensibles a cuanto había a su alrededor y conscientes únicamente de la abrasadora intensidad de su pasión.

Con la boca sellada contra la de Jane, el beso de Anthony era imperioso y al mismo tiempo absolutamente seductor, exigente y sin embargo persuasivo. Cuando deslizó las manos debajo de su suéter mojado, abrió el cierre de su sujetador y curvó los dedos sobre sus pechos, Jane jadeó contra sus labios. «Ahí —pensó vagamente—, oh, sí.» Anthony jugó con sus pezones, haciéndolos girar entre sus dedos al tiempo que tiraba ligeramente de ellos, y Jane pudo sentir cómo sus pechos se hinchaban bajo las manos de Anthony, y su sensibilidad aumentaba hasta hacerse insoportable.

Cuando Anthony se apartó abruptamente, ella gritó y extendió las manos hacia él, en un intento de tirar de su cuerpo para así poder volver a tenerlo encima. Pero Anthony se mantuvo fuera de su alcance, y se sentó sobre los talones, a sus pies. Jane arqueó la espalda y alzó los ojos hacia él, su mirada negra bajo el rielar de la luna.

—Por favor —jadeó.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa de fiera.

—Por favor ¿qué?

Ella se lo contó. Muy detalladamente.

Con un intenso destello en sus negros ojos, él rió mientras Jane hacía la lista de sus muchas y variadas peticiones, y ella pudo ver que su atrevimiento estaba haciendo que la excitación de Anthony no conociera límites. Un mes antes, Jane nunca hubiera sido capaz de decir semejantes cosas, pero qué demonios, pensó, él la había vuelto así.

La risa de Anthony fue de corta duración. Mientras la escuchaba, el deseo entornó sus ojos y la lujuria tensó aquellas facciones talladas a cincel. Le quitó los tejanos y el suéter y la despojó de las bragas y del sujetador, dejándola desnuda bajo su hambrienta mirada. Luego la alzó en vilo y, echándosela al hombro, recorrió posesivamente su trasero desnudo con la palma de la mano. Saliendo del círculo de piedras, Anthony fue a través de la noche con ella al hombro y se adentró en los jardines. Se detuvo delante de un banco de piedra donde la depositó de pie, abrió de un tirón la cremallera de sus tejanos y se los quitó. En cuestión de segundos estuvo gloriosamente desnudo.

Y entonces el robusto y apasionado highlander de los salvajes ojos negros que estaba claro hervía de impaciencia por hallarse dentro de Jane, la sorprendió arrodillándose ante ella. Plantó lánguidos besos con la boca abierta sobre la delgada y sensible piel de las caderas de Jane, y a través de sus muslos. Agarrándole el trasero con ambas manos, tiró de sus caderas llevándolas hacia delante y su lengua suave como el terciopelo se deslizó profundamente dentro de ella, pasando por encima de su tenso brote y yendo todavía más hacia dentro.

Jane sintió que le fallaban las piernas y gritó el nombre de Anthony. Él no la dejó bajar sino que sostuvo su peso, y la obligó a permanecer de pie, con su dorada cabeza entre los muslos de Jane y sus largos cabellos como seda en su piel. Lentamente, la hizo girar entre sus brazos y fue derramando besos abrasadores sobre cada centímetro de su trasero, lamiendo y excitando, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de la humedad que había entre los muslos de Jane. Desesperada por tenerlo dentro de ella, en cuanto la presa con que la sujetaba se aflojó un poco, Jane se dejó caer hacia delante para quedar a cuatro patas en el suelo, y luego miró invitadoramente a Anthony por encima del hombro mientras se humedecía los labios.

Él dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado, el aliento siseándole entre los dientes.

—Ay, muchacha —la riñó—, he intentado ser delicado.

Y un instante después ya lo tenía encima, cubriéndola con su cuerpo grande y duro mientras se incrustaba en ella.

—Ya serás delicado más tarde —jadeó Jane—. Ahora, deprisa y con fuerza.

Como siempre, su irresistible highlander se mostró más que dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Mucho después, con las cabezas juntas y las manos entrelazadas, tomaron prestado el jeep de Maggie y fueron hasta el castillo de Albert y Candy. Una vez allí entraron sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás, tan silenciosos como dos ratones para no despertar a nadie, y una vez dentro se dejaron caer sobre la cama y empezaron nuevamente a hacer el amor.

Ya era casi mediodía cuando Anthony y Jane se aventuraron a bajar, y cuando lo hicieron —para gran irritación de Albert—fueron directamente a las cocinas, evidentemente muertos de hambre. No tardó en oír en el interior a una cuadrilla entera de McFarleys haciendo ruido mientras preparaban a toda prisa una mezcla de almuerzo y desayuno tardío.

Albert sacudió la cabeza y reanudó sus nerviosos paseos por la biblioteca, apenas capaz de contener su impaciencia. El anciano McFarley entró, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera traerle a «su señoría», pero lo único que quería su señoría era la atención de su dichoso hermano.

Llevaba levantado desde el amanecer, y ya se había encaminado una docena de veces hacia la escalera aquella mañana, pero en cada ocasión Candy le había salido al encuentro al final de ésta y lo había dirigido firmemente de regreso a la biblioteca.

La noche anterior Albert los había oído entrar (¿cómo hubiera podido conciliar el sueño la noche en que iba a regresar Anthony?) y había empezado a levantarse de la cama para ir a su encuentro, pero Candy le puso la mano en el brazo. «Deja que dispongan de esta noche, amor mío», le había dicho. Albert gruñó, frustrado e impaciente por compartir sus noticias y descubrir lo que habían averiguado ellos, pero entonces Candy había empezado a besarlo y la mente de Albert había empezado a tartamudear del modo en que lo hacía siempre cuando ella aplicaba aquella maravillosa boca suya sobre cualquier parte de él. ¡Oh, y las partes sobre las que la había utilizado la noche anterior!

Albert la miró. Candy estaba acomodada en el asiento que había debajo de uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca. La lluvia repiqueteaba suavemente sobre el cristal. Durante la última hora había estado leyendo, pero ahora miraba por el ventanal con expresión ensoñadora. Su piel tenía ese peculiar resplandor translúcido propio de una mujer embarazada, sus pechos habían adquirido una tensa opulencia, y su estómago se curvaba por el peso de los hijos de ambos. Albert se sintió invadido por un gran júbilo mezclado con un intenso deseo de protegerla y, acompañando a ambas emociones, esa necesidad de abrazarla y tocarla que no cesaba nunca. Como si hubiera percibido su mirada posada en ella, Candy se volvió bajo el ventanal y le sonrió. Albert se dejó caer en un sillón próximo al fuego y se palmeó el muslo.

—Trae tu precioso trasero para aquí, mi pequeña inglesa.

La sonrisa de Candy se hizo más profunda y sus ojos chispearon. Mientras bajaba del asiento del ventanal, le advirtió:

—Podría aplastarte.

Él soltó un resoplido.

—No creo que haya ningún peligro de eso, muchacha.

Con sólo unos cuantos centímetros por encima del metro cincuenta de estatura e incluso con el embarazo tan avanzado, Albert nunca podría pensar en su esposa más que como una muchachita minúscula. Se la subió al regazo y puso las manos a su alrededor, sosteniéndola junto a su cuerpo.

El día estaba encapotado, frío y lluvioso, un día ideal para un buen fuego de turba, y pasado un rato, con la combinación de la mujer en sus brazos y las comodidades del hogar, Albert fue relajándose poco a poco. Ya casi se había quedado adormilado cuando Anthony y Jane finalmente terminaron de comer y se reunieron con ellos.

Candy se levantó del regazo de Albert y se intercambiaron saludos y abrazos.

—Silvan y Pauna nos encargaron que os diéramos muchos recuerdos —les dijo Jane.

Albert sonrió mientras reparaba en que Jane todavía tenía los cabellos ligeramente mojados a causa de la ducha. Los de su hermano estaban igual, así que no era de extrañar que hubiesen tardado tanto en bajar. Los hombres del clan Andrew tenían una decidida inclinación a hacer el amor en la ducha o en la bañera. La fontanería interior era uno de los muchos lujos del siglo XXI que Albert todavía no entendía cómo había podido estar ausente de su existencia anterior. ¿Una ducha? Deliciosa. ¿Sexo en la ducha? Oh, no podía haber nada mejor en la vida.

Candy estaba radiante.

—¿Verdad que Silvan y Pauna son un encanto? No sabes la envidia que me dio no poder ir con vosotros y volver a verlos.

—Pauna me dio una carta para ti, Candy —dijo Jane—. Está arriba. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Albert podría morir de impaciencia si permitiese que salieras de la habitación. Tenemos noticias…

—Pero primero —intervino Albert firmemente—, oigamos las vuestras.

Estudió con gran atención a Anthony. Aunque sus ojos eran del color de la noche mas oscura, con los bordes exteriores de sus iris ribeteados de azul, había en él una sensación de paz que no estaba presente allí antes. «Oh, sí —pensó Albert—, no cabe duda de que el amor ciertamente puede obrar milagros.» No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habían permanecido en el pasado, pero había sido el suficiente para que se hubieran enamorado locamente el uno del otro. El suficiente para que ahora estuvieran unidos como un solo ser frente al incierto futuro.

Escuchó pacientemente mientras Anthony los ponía al corriente de lo que habían descubierto. Cuando Anthony habló de la cámara de la biblioteca debajo del estudio en el castillo de Maggie y Willian, tuvo que estrujar los brazos de su sillón para no levantarse de un salto y correr a explorarla. Para tocar y leer el legendario Pacto, para redescubrir su historia perdida.

—Esos miembros de la secta druida de los draghar de los que has hablado… —empezó a decir Albert.

—¿Sí? —lo animó a seguir Anthony cuando su hermano se calló.

—Tenemos a uno de ellos en nuestra mazmorra.

Anthony se levantó de un salto.

—¿Cómo ha llegado allí? ¿Lo has interrogado? ¿Qué te contó?—quiso saber.

—Cálmate, hermano. Me lo ha contado todo. La base de la organización de su orden está en Londres, en un lugar llamado Edificio Belthew, en la parte sur del West Side. Eran él y su compañero quienes iban detrás de Jane en Manhattan, y fue su compañero el que saltó de tu terraza. Él os siguió hasta aquí, con la esperanza de tener otra ocasión con Jane. Intentaban provocarte para que utilizaras la magia y así forzaras la transformación.

—¡Mataré a ese hijo de perra! —rugió Anthony, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Siéntate —dijo Jane, yendo detrás de él y tirándole firmemente de la manga—. Oigamos el resto. Puedes matarlo después.

Hirviendo de furia, Anthony se negó a moverse por un instante y luego soltó un bufido y siguió a Jane de regreso al sofá. «Puedes matarlo después», había dicho ella, de un modo casi ausente. Cuando Anthony se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, Jane se acurrucó en sus brazos y le dio palmaditas del modo en que uno podría tratar de calmar a un mastín enfurecido. Anthony sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco disgustado mientras pensaba en lo agradable que resultaría que de vez en cuando Jane se sintiera un poquito intimidada por él.

Pero su pareja nunca haría eso. Ella no le tenía miedo a nada.

—Admitió —Albert sonrió con una hosca satisfacción—, bajo una cierta coacción…

—Bien —dijo Anthony secamente—. Espero que fuera tremendamente dolorosa.

—… que el edificio fue construido sobre un laberinto de catacumbas, y esas criptas son el lugar donde guardan todos sus archivos. Que él sepa, actualmente el edificio se encuentra ocupado por no más de tres o cuatro hombres, y de noche lo más habitual es que sólo haya dos, en el corazón de la estructura. El edificio dispone de un sistema de seguridad, pero creo que éste no supondrá ningún desafío para alguien dotado de tus incomparables habilidades, hermano —añadió secamente—. Hay toda una compleja serie de protecciones, y para gran consternación suya, tuvo que describirme minuciosamente qué es lo que debemos hacer para superarlas. A juzgar por la información de que dispone, ellos siguen creyendo que tú no tienes ni idea de que existan, y que no sabes nada acerca de la Profecía.

—Perfecto. Entrar allí a altas horas de la noche y examinar sus registros e historias no debería ser demasiado complicado. ¿Le preguntaste si sabía de algún modo de librarse de los trece?

Albert frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Puedes estar seguro de que lo hice. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le pregunté. Me indicó que había un modo, pero no sabía en qué consistía. Había oído al maestre de su orden, un hombre llamado Simon Barton-Drew, expresar su preocupación ante la posibilidad de que lo descubrieras. Te aseguro que lo sondeé a conciencia, pero el hombre no tenía ni idea de en qué consiste ese método.

—Entonces necesitamos encontrar a ese Simon Barton-Drew, y me importa un comino el daño que tengamos que hacerle para descubrir lo que sabe.

Jane y Candy asintieron para indicar que estaban completamente de acuerdo con él.

—Bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó Candy como si tal cosa.

Tanto Anthony como Albert la atravesaron con la mirada.

—Nada de «nos vamos» —dijo Anthony firmemente.

—Oh, sí, claro que nos vamos —lo contradijo Jane inmediatamente.

Anthony puso mala cara.

—Ni se os ocurra soñar con que vamos a llevaros ahí dentro…

—Entonces limitaos a llevarnos a Londres con vosotros —dijo Candy, consiguiendo sonar conciliadora y sin embargo terca—.Nos quedaremos en un hotel cercano, pero no permaneceremos aquí mientras vosotros dos os metéis alegremente en las fauces del peligro. Esto no es negociable.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Candy, no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida o la de los pequeños, muchacha —dijo, con su profunda voz enronquecida por la tensión.

—Y deberías estar seguro de que no haré ninguna de las dos cosas—dijo Candy sin inmutarse—. No voy a permitir que les ocurra nada a nuestros bebés. Jane y yo nos quedaremos en el hotel, Albert. No somos idiotas. Ya sé que no hay gran cosa que una mujer embarazada como yo pueda hacer cuando se trata de entrar sin ser descubierta en un lugar y registrarlo. Pero no podéis dejarnos aquí. Si lo intentarais, sólo conseguiríais que os siguiéramos. Llevadnos con vosotros y dejadnos instaladas en el hotel, donde estaremos a salvo. No podéis mantenernos fuera de esto. Nosotras también somos parte de ello. Las dos nos volveríamos locas sentadas aquí esperando.

El debate se prolongó durante más de media hora. Pero al final, las mujeres prevalecieron y los hombres accedieron de mala gana a llevárselas consigo a Londres al día siguiente.

—Ha vuelto, padre, al igual que la mujer —informó Hugh Barton-Drew a Simon, hablando en voz baja por su móvil—. Los vimos regresar ayer ya bastante entrada la noche.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde estuvieron? —preguntó Simon.

—Ninguna.

—¿Y sigue sin saberse nada de Trevor?

—No. Pero no podemos entrar en el castillo. Aunque no estuviera protegido, no estoy seguro de que fuese prudente intentarlo —dijo en un suave murmullo.

No había ninguna necesidad de hablar en voz baja, dado lo lejos del castillo que se encontraban él y su hermano mientras lo observaban a través de binoculares, pero Anthony MacAndrew lo ponía nervioso. Aquel castillo de los Andrew, a diferencia del otro que se alzaba en la cima de la montaña, estaba ubicado en un gran valle, y las colinas cubiertas de bosques que lo rodeaban proporcionaban una cobertura excelente. Aun así, Hugh se sentía expuesto. Su hermano se había quejado de la misma sensación.

—Infórmame cada dos horas. Quiero estar al corriente de cada movimiento que hagan —dijo Simon.

Continuara...


	54. Chapter 52

**CAPITULO 52**

Ya era noche cerrada, y hacía un buen rato que todos se habían quedado dormidos, cuando Anthony salió sigilosamente del castillo.

El día se había hecho interminable mientras él se esforzaba por ocultar a los ojos de aquellos a los que amaba lo que planeaba hacer. El esfuerzo de mantener la mirada apacible y refrenar su impaciencia lo había dejado agotado, porque tenía que comportarse como si estuviera completamente de acuerdo, sin mostrar ninguna señal delatora, por insignificante que fuese, a aquel hermano que lo conocía demasiado bien, de que no tenía la menor intención de seguir el plan que habían estado diseñando meticulosamente durante aquella tarde lluviosa.

El plan que haría que todos fueran a Londres y todos corrieran peligro.

Durante la última parte de la tarde, mientras Jane y Candy hacían el equipaje para su viaje a Londres —el viaje que nunca iba a tener lugar—, Anthony bajó a la mazmorra e interrogó al hombre de la secta de los draghar. Utilizó la magia para arrancar implacablemente la información de su mente, pero tal como le había asegurado Albert, aunque el hombre sabía que existía una manera de volver a aprisionar a los trece y evitar la transformación, no conocía los detalles de ésta.

Que no hubiera duda de que existía una manera bastó para llenar a Anthony de una nerviosa emoción, y una furiosa impaciencia por ver sus deseos realizados sin perder un instante.

Los cuatro se reunieron a cenar en la gran sala, y poco después de que hubieran terminado, Anthony se llevó a Jane a la cama, donde le hizo el amor hasta que ella quedó fuera de combate, saciada, en sus brazos.

Anthony la había mantenido estrechamente abrazada, paladeando la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, durante casi otra hora antes de que finalmente dejara su cama.

Y ahora, mientras salía a la noche, estaba preparado. Ya iba siendo hora de enfrentarse al enemigo y poner fin a las cosas de una vez y para siempre.

Solo.

Anthony nunca permitiría que ninguna de las personas a las que amaba corriera aquel riesgo con él. Era él quien había creado todo aquel embrollo y sería él quien lo resolviera. Siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo cuando actuaba en solitario, libre de toda carga —nuevamente el Fantasma Galo, un espectro oscuro y elegante que apenas si era visible al ojo humano— y que no tenía ninguna necesidad de mirar por encima de su hombro para proteger a alguien más.

No había salvado una vez a Albert para Candy sólo para ahora perder a uno de ellos o a ambos. Y nunca perdería a Jane.

Sabía que se pondrían furiosos, pero con un poco de suerte todo habría terminado antes de que despertaran o, en el peor de los casos, poco después de que lo hubiesen hecho. Anthony necesitaba actuar de aquella manera, sabiendo que ellos estaban a salvo dentro del castillo, para así poder mantener su mente concentrada en su objetivo sin ninguna clase de distracciones.

Entraría en los cuarteles generales de la secta de los draghar, examinaría sus archivos, localizaría la dirección de Simon Barton-Drew, caería sobre él y extraería de su mente la información que necesitaba. El pensamiento de que, dentro de poco, podía verse liberado de la agotadora batalla que llevaba tanto tiempo librando se le hacía casi inconcebible. La idea de que, por la mañana, podía regresar junto a Jane siendo nada más que un druida y un hombre parecía un sueño demasiado maravilloso para que pudiera ser cierto.

Pero podía llegar a hacerse realidad. Según Trevor —y una mente que había sido violada con semejante crueldad era incapaz de mentir—, Simon Barton-Drew sabía cómo devolver a los antiguos a aquella prisión de la que habían venido.

El vuelo hasta Londres fue corto, aunque luego Anthony necesitó varias horas llenas de frustración para localizar el Edificio Belthew. No había estado en Londres con anterioridad, a excepción del aeropuerto, y la ciudad lo confundía. Se quedó un rato de pie ante el edificio a oscuras, estudiándolo desde todos los ángulos. Era un gran almacén construido de piedra y acero, con cuatro pisos, pero a juzgar por lo que había confesado Trevor, aquello que buscaba se encontraba debajo del nivel del suelo.

Anthony inspiró lenta y profundamente hasta llenarse los pulmones con el frío aire nocturno impregnado de neblina. Después fue hacia el edificio con rápidas y silenciosas zancadas y accionó la cerradura mediante una frase suavemente murmurada. Con aquélla ya eran dos las veces que había utilizado la magia aquel día, y de ahora en adelante procuraría recurrir lo menos posible a ella.

Los seres que llevaba en su interior ya habían empezado a agitarse. Anthony podía percibir sus tanteos, como si estuvieran tratando de percibir lo que los rodeaba.

Abrió la puerta, metió medio cuerpo por el hueco y tecleó el código. Anthony estaba preparado; había extraído todo el conocimiento que necesitaba de la mente de Trevor y se lo había grabado en la memoria. Conocía cada secuencia de números, cada alarma a esquivar, cada clave de acceso.

Cruzó el umbral y de pronto sintió un súbito pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, en las profundidades de la masa muscular. Encogió el hombro, tratando de disipar la molestia, pero ésta se negó a desaparecer y Anthony, perplejo, bajó la vista.

Por un instante la visión del dardo plateado que se estremecía en su pecho simplemente lo dejó atónito. Entonces su visión sufrió una alarmante oscilación y se encogió hasta quedar convertida en un túnel lleno de penumbra. Parpadeando, Anthony escrutó la habitación sumida en la oscuridad.

—Es un tranquilizante —le informó educadamente una voz masculina con acento de clase alta.

Unos instantes después, maldiciendo salvajemente, Anthony se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Anthony volvió en sí —no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo después— para sentir el frío contacto de la piedra en su espalda. A medida que el estupor inducido por la droga iba disipándose lentamente, fue consciente de que lo habían atado.

Se sentía raro, pero no podía determinar en qué consistía exactamente aquella sensación. Algo era diferente dentro de él. Tal vez fuesen los efectos residuales del tranquilizante, decidió.

Sin abrir los ojos, Anthony flexionó los músculos en una serie de ínfimos movimientos para poner a prueba sus ataduras. Se hallaba encadenado a una columna de piedra que tendría medio metro de diámetro. Cadenas de gruesos eslabones le mantenían los brazos inmovilizados sobre la espalda, alrededor de la circunferencia de la columna. Sus tobillos también habían sido encadenados, dejándolos atrapados contra la base de la columna. A menos que recurriese a la magia, lo único que podía mover era la cabeza.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, escuchó y fue percibiendo las distintas voces que hablaron durante los momentos siguientes, haciendo así el recuento de sus enemigos. Media docena, no más. Si no lo hubieran drogado nunca habrían podido capturarlo, y si lograba liberarse, no tendría ningún problema para escapar. Anthony desplegó sus sentidos de druida para comprobar la solidez de sus cadenas.

«Por todos los infiernos», pensó sombríamente. Había un hechizo de sujeción en las cadenas. Anthony lo sondeó suavemente, poniendo a prueba su fuerza mediante la magia sin querer utilizar más de la estrictamente necesaria. Pero en vez de un tanteo sutil y bien dirigido, un súbito torrente de poder incontrolado recorrió todo su cuerpo, mucho más intenso de lo que había tenido intención de emplear y más de lo que nunca hubiera utilizado de una sola vez antes. Sintió la respuesta instantánea de los trece; empezaron a murmurar en su lenguaje incomprensible, sus voces zumbando como insectos dentro de su cráneo. Anthony se vio bombardeado con sensaciones…

Gélida oscuridad. Inacabables discusiones y enfrentamientos entre ellos. Estar obligados a permanecer eternamente juntos sin ninguna escapatoria. Períodos de lucidez, períodos más largos de locura, hasta que finalmente lo único que quedaba era rabia y odio y una abrumadora sed de venganza.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Anthony. Era la percepción más intensa de ellos que había tenido hasta el momento y resultaba tan repugnante que, si sus manos hubieran estado libres, sospechó que se habría desgarrado la cabeza en un fútil esfuerzo por arrancárselos del cráneo.

Entonces comprendió dos cosas: la secta de los draghar tenía que estar más avanzada en el druidismo de lo que él había pensado para ser capaz de urdir un hechizo tan poderoso en el frío hierro, y le habían administrado algo más aparte de un mero tranquilizante. Le habían dado alguna clase de droga que reducía su capacidad para controlar el poder que llevaba dentro. Ahora Anthony era como un hombre que al haber consumido demasiado whisky podía, pretendiendo hacer una suave caricia, llegar a descargar un golpe mortífero, por pura torpeza y aturdimiento.

Y no le cabía ninguna duda de que un golpe semejante lo volvería completamente oscuro.

Con una profunda inhalación, Anthony obligó a sus sentidos a desplegarse hacia el exterior para alejarse del caos que zumbaba dentro de su mente. Saboreó el aire y trató de visualizar la forma de la sala a partir del eco de la conversación. Parecía tener el techo bastante bajo y ser larga, y había un tenue olor a musgo sobre la piedra. Anthony no tenía ni idea de durante cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente. Estaba bastante seguro de que se encontraba en las catacumbas que había debajo del edificio.

¡Qué estúpido había sido al irrumpir allí, subestimando a su enemigo! Había actuado de una manera irreflexiva y temeraria, impulsado por la impaciencia y una desesperada necesidad de proteger a las personas que amaba. No se le había ocurrido pensar ni por un solo instante que la secta de los draghar podía tener a alguien que lo observaba e informaba de cada uno de sus movimientos. Aparentemente lo mantenían vigilado, porque no cabía duda de que habían estado preparados para su llegada. ¿Cuál era su plan? ¿Pretenderían utilizar aquella droga mortífera para causar su transformación?

—Está volviendo en sí —dijo alguien.

Anthony habría preferido que siguieran creyéndolo inconsciente, ganando así un tiempo precioso para que los efectos de la droga fueran disminuyendo, pero evidentemente, aunque había permanecido inmóvil, se había delatado de alguna manera. Su pecho quizás estuviera subiendo y bajando con unos movimientos más marcados. Abrió los ojos.

—Ah, hete aquí —dijo un hombre alto y delgado de pelo canoso, dando un paso adelante y deteniéndose ante él. Después lo contempló en silencio durante unos instantes—. Soy Simon Barton-Drew, el maestre de la secta. Éste no es el modo en que esperaba llegar a conocerte. Te pido disculpas por las cadenas, pero, por el momento, son necesarias. Supongo que Trevor está muerto, ¿verdad? —inquirió educadamente.

—Trevor vive —dijo Anthony, teniendo mucho cuidado en modular su voz. No mostraría señal alguna de su conflicto interior ante aquel hombre—. A diferencia de vuestra orden, los Andrew no quitan la vida sin tener una causa para ello. —Y no importaba lo mucho que le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

Simon caminó alrededor de la columna de piedra.

—Nosotros tampoco lo hacemos. Todo lo que hemos hecho era necesario para servir al propósito de recuperar los poderes a los que tenemos derecho. Para cumplir nuestro destino.

—Esos poderes nunca os pertenecieron por derecho propio. Fueron dados por los tuatha dé, y los tuatha dé tenían todo el derecho a reclamarlos cuando se hizo evidente que el hombre abusaría de ellos.

Simon soltó una seca carcajada que más parecía un ladrido.

—Así es como habla el hombre que rompió sus propios juramentos. Míralo como quieras. Da igual, nos guiarás.

—Nunca permitiré que se cumpla la Profecía.

—Ah, así que sabes de ella. Me preguntaba si estarías al corriente. ¿Cuándo lo descubriste? ¿Te lo contó Trevor? No es que lo culpe, porque sé de lo que eres capaz. Está todo aquí. —Extendió un brazo hacia atrás para abarcar con él las pilas de manuscritos y textos cuidadosamente repartidas en docenas de estantes—. Todo lo que los draghar pueden hacer. Todo lo que nos enseñarán. El poder para desplazarse a través del espacio y el tiempo, el poder para abrir los reinos.

—Los draghar a los que rendís culto casi destruyeron el mundo en una ocasión cuando trataron de abrir los reinos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no volverán a hacerlo en cuanto estén libres?

—¿Por qué destruir el mundo cuando pueden gobernarlo?—replicó Simon—. Creo que podemos determinar qué fue lo que salió mal la última vez que intentaron ir en pos de los tuatha dé. Ahora nuestro mundo se encuentra mucho más avanzado de lo que lo estaba entonces. Y hay tantos fieles seguidores que esperan el momento de poder darles la bienvenida…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que los draghar tienen intención de pasar a formar parte de tu pequeña orden? ¿Por qué iban a quedarse aquí con vosotros? —se mofó Anthony.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Una sombra de inquietud cruzó velozmente por el delgado rostro del hombre.

—Si pueden viajar a través del tiempo, ¿qué va a impedirles regresar a su propio siglo? ¿Qué piensas tú que anhelan por encima de todo?

—Recuperar su poder. Una oportunidad de volver a vivir, de gobernar de nuevo. De ocupar el lugar al que tienen derecho en el mundo.

Anthony chasqueó la lengua burlonamente. Aunque él no podía entender su lenguaje y no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de los draghar, eso Simon lo ignoraba. Sembrar dudas podía ser un arma muy útil. Si conseguía hacer que siguiera hablando durante un tiempo lo bastante largo, quizá los efectos de la droga llegarían a disiparse lo suficiente para que pudiera arriesgarse a sondear la mente de Simon.

—Ellos quieren cuerpos, Simon, y tendrán el poder para regresar a los suyos. Una vez que los hayas liberado, ¿cómo impedirás que vuelvan? No serás capaz de controlarlos. Los draghar pueden destruir a tu orden en el momento en que yo cambie. ¿De qué les vais a servir? Regresarán a su siglo, evitarán que la guerra llegue a tener lugar, y reescribirán los últimos cuatro mil años de historia. —Anthony rió—. Y para cuando ellos hayan terminado de cambiar las cosas, puedes estar seguro de que ninguno de nosotros habrá nacido jamás.

Oh, sí, los hombres que había en la sala parecían estar cada vez más nerviosos. El nerviosismo era bueno. La disensión violenta sería todavía mejor.

—Liberarás un poder que no puedes entender y que no tienes ninguna esperanza de dominar. —Anthony le dirigió una sonrisa aterradora.

Después de un tenso silencio, Simon agitó la mano en un gesto despectivo.

—Basta. No me dejaré engañar por tus ardides. Los draghar no intentarán regresar porque correrían el riesgo de volver a ser aprisionados. Ellos nunca se arriesgarán a eso.

—Eso es lo que tú dices, cuando en realidad no sabes nada acerca de ellos. Yo sí.

Simon apretó las mandíbulas y les hizo una seña a dos de los hombres que esperaban de pie cerca de él.

—No permitiré que nada me aparte del curso de la Profecía. He jurado hacer que se cumpla. Y puede que no sepa tanto como me gustaría acerca de los draghar, pero sé mucho acerca de ti. —Miró a los hombres—. Traedla —ordenó.

Los hombres se apresuraron a salir de la sala. Anthony se puso rígido. Traedla… ¿A quién?, casi rugió. No podía ser, se dijo. Jane estaba a salvo y dormida entre los muros bien protegidos del castillo.

Estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Cuando volvieron unos instantes después, Anthony sintió que se le hacía un nudo en las entrañas.

—No —susurró, sin que sus labios se movieran apenas—. Oh, no, muchacha.

—Oh, sí, Andrew —se burló Simon—. Una mujer preciosa, ¿verdad? Intentamos llegar hasta ella en Manhattan. Pero no temas, podrás tener todo lo que quieras de ella una vez que te hayas inclinado ante lo inevitable. Sospecho que los draghar estarán muy hambrientos de mujer después de cuatro mil años.

Los hombres hicieron avanzar a Jane, mitad a empujones y mitad a rastras. Sus manos y sus pies estaban atados, y tenía el rostro ceniciento y manchado de lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto, Anthony… —boqueó—. Desperté cuando oí cerrarse la puerta del coche y salí corriendo del castillo, tratando de alcanzarte…

Uno de los hombres la hizo callar de un manotazo, y cada músculo del cuerpo de Anthony gritó. Cerró los ojos e hizo frente a la oscura tormenta que crecía dentro de él. «Soy un hombre y un Andrew. No golpearé a ciegas», se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez. Transcurrieron varios instantes antes de que consiguiera volver a abrirlos, y cuando lo hizo, sus miradas se encontraron.

«Te amo —articuló Jane moviendo los labios silenciosamente—¡Lo siento tanto!»

Él sacudió la cabeza, rechazando su disculpa con la esperanza de que ella entendiese que le estaba diciendo que no había necesidad de ninguna disculpa. La culpa era suya, no de ella. «Yo también te amo, muchacha», articuló en silencio.

—Qué conmovedor —dijo Simon secamente. Ordenó con un ademán a los hombres que sostenían a Jane que la hicieran avanzar, y luego los detuvo a media docena de pasos de la columna a la que estaba encadenado Anthony—. Disponer de un avión privado tiene sus ventajas —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ella ya se encontraba aquí antes de que tú tomaras tierra en Londres, y ahora mis hombres la matarán a menos que tú tengas a bien impedirlo. Estar encadenado no debería suponer ningún obstáculo para un hombre con semejante poder.

—Hijo de perra.

Anthony tensó los músculos en un feroz esfuerzo dirigido contra las cadenas, pero no le sirvió de nada. Sin magia, no iría a ninguna parte.

La rabia lo consumió, acompañada por la feroz tentación de usar el poder más horripilante que tenía a su disposición. Podía paladear la potencia de los antiguos mientras ésta se acumulaba dentro de su garganta y rogaba ser liberada. Las palabras que traían la muerte se enroscaron en la punta de su lengua. Anthony quería sangre, y los seres que llevaba en su interior anhelaban derramarla.

Simon había planeado bien su estrategia. Había drogado a Anthony para que no fuera capaz de controlar la cantidad de magia que utilizaba, había hecho cautiva a la mujer que amaba y ahora se disponía a matarla, a menos que Anthony utilizara la magia para impedirlo. Y si Anthony utilizaba la magia para salvarla, se transformaría.

Era inevitable, comprendió con un peculiar distanciamiento. El momento por fin había llegado. Estaba acorralado en un rincón y no tenía escapatoria. No permitiría que le hicieran ningún daño a Jane. Nunca. Ella era su compañera, tenía su selvar . La vida de él era su escudo.

Por una fracción de segundo, un instante curiosamente suspendido en el tiempo, fue como si estuviera allí en las catacumbas y sin embargo no se hallara allí. Su mente se retiró a un lugar tranquilo donde los recuerdos se sucedieron unos a otros en una rápida conjunción.

Estaba viendo a Jane por primera vez, de pie bajo la llovizna en una calle de Manhattan llena de gente. Estaba descubriéndola debajo de su cama. Estaba sintiendo la plenitud de sus labios cuando le había robado aquel primer beso.

Le daba a comer trocitos de salmón. Escuchaba cómo ella no paraba de hablar acerca de algún oscuro tomo que hacía brillar sus ojos. Veía cómo le daba caladas a un grueso puro.

Estaba viendo sus ojos adormilados y llenos de sensualidad cuando la había llevado a su primer clímax a bordo del avión. Le hacía el amor en una piscina de límpidas aguas bajo un interminable cielo azul en sus amadas Highlands. Se derramaba en su interior, convirtiéndose en parte de ella. Miraba, mientras ella estaba subida a una silla y practicaba cómo decirle que lo amaba hablándole a un escudo, para luego volverse hacia él y gritarle. Para más tarde volver a decirlo, después de que él le hubiera contado su más oscuro secreto. Permaneciendo resueltamente a su lado.

Y en aquel extraño momento de calma, Anthony comprendió que si no hubiese roto su juramento y no hubiera pasado a través de las piedras para salvar a Albert, nunca habría conocido a Jane. Irónico, pensó, su destino había requerido su propia caída para conducirlo hasta la mujer que había sido su salvación de tantas maneras distintas. Si se le hubiera dado a elegir entre retroceder en el tiempo y optar por no romper su juramento y no conocer nunca a Jane Leslie, hubiese entrado en el círculo de piedras sin pensarlo dos veces y habría vuelto a hacerlo todo, siendo plenamente consciente de que a aquel momento terminaría llegando.

Simplemente para tener la alegría de amar a Jane durante el tiempo que le quedara. Desde aquel lugar lleno de calma, su mente se deslizó rápidamente hacia otro: a aquella noche tan fría en la que había bailado sobre el resbaladizo muro de la terraza. Lo hizo porque siempre había sabido que podía poner fin a todo aquello muriendo. Una solución muy simple, realmente. Si no había recipiente, no habría resurrección. Jaque mate, y final de la partida.

Una parte de él había estado tan cansada de luchar…

Pero aquella noche había decidido que seguiría luchando, y relegó los pensamientos de suicidio a su arsenal del último recurso, porque la mera idea le resultaba aborrecible.

Entonces había conocido a Jane, que le había dado un millar de razones para vivir.

Anthony sonrió amargamente. No podía invocar la magia necesaria para liberarla y ponerla a salvo sin dejar sueltos también a los draghar, lo cual lo colocaba en una posición imposible.

Nunca abriría las puertas a aquella «época de una oscuridad más brutal que cuanto la humanidad haya conocido jamás» de la que hablaba la Profecía. No había forma de saber cuántos millones de personas podían morir. ¿Qué ocurriría si aquellas palabras con las que había inquietado a Simon realmente expresaran lo que planeaban hacer los trece? ¿Y si de verdad tenían intención de retroceder en el tiempo? ¿Quizá para volver a librar la guerra? ¿Quizá para, esta vez, ganarla?

Eso cambiaría por completo cuatro mil años de historia de la humanidad. Cuando los trece hubieran terminado, el hombre quizá ya ni siquiera llegara a existir en los tiempos presentes.

No. Sus opciones, sus posibilidades, todo había sido agotado.

«Ay, amor mío —se lamentó—, no se suponía que fuese a terminar de esta manera.»

Cuando abrió los ojos, fue para descubrir que habían metido una mordaza en la boca de Jane. Sus ojos color de aguamarina relucían con el brillo de las lágrimas.

—Cortadla —dijo Simon suavemente—. Mostradle su sangre.

Anthony se mordió la lengua, llenándose la boca con un amargo sabor metálico. Sabía que tenía que calcular el momento a la perfección. Tenía que asegurarse de que se infligía una herida lo suficientemente letal como para morir antes de que la transformación fuera completa, pero no antes de que los miembros de la secta estuvieran muertos y Jane hubiera quedado libre. Armándose de valor, se preparó para actuar con una impecable resolución. Un solo momento de titubeo podía ser su perdición. Tenía que estar comprometido al cien por cien con la muerte.

Y aquello era algo que resultaba tremendamente difícil cuando se estaba mirando a Jane.

Uno de los hombres pasó la hoja de un cuchillo por encima de la piel de su cuello, y afloraron gotitas escarlata. Jane se retorció entre los brazos de los hombres que la sujetaban, debatiéndose y forcejeando.

«Ahora», se dijo Anthony a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que le susurraba un tenue «adiós» a su compañera. La pena que sintió en ese momento fue tan desgarradoramente intensa que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un aullido que salía de las mismísimas profundidades de su alma.

Entonces, por primera vez desde la noche en que habían tomado posesión de él, Anthony bajó la guardia y dejó de resistirse a los trece.

Se abrió a ellos. Los invitó. Les dio la bienvenida.

La respuesta fue instantánea. El poder, la astucia y la locura inundaron todo su ser. Anthony se vio súbitamente bombardeado con partículas y fragmentos de trece vidas, llenado con la fuerza fenomenal de doce hombres y una mujer cuya pasión por la vida había sido tan intensa que querían vivir para siempre. Pero sobrepasando con mucho cualquier sensación de ellos en tanto que individuos estaba el odio y la rabia que los trece sentían como uno solo hacia sus carceleros, una incesante e incontenible determinación de ver destruidos a los tuatha dé danaan, incluso si para ello tenían que destruir todos los reinos durante el proceso.

Mientras los trece bullían en su interior como un enjambre, Anthony se abrió paso dentro de la mente de Simon para sondearla brutalmente. Aunque ahora la respuesta ya no le sería de ninguna utilidad, seguía queriendo saber. Quería saber cómo podrían haber llegado a cambiar las cosas si él hubiera actuado de una manera menos temeraria y hubiese sido más sensato.

La respuesta que descubrió lo hizo reír. La ironía que encerraba era magnífica: aquella noche él había ido allí con tanta esperanza, y sin embargo ahora sabía que, incluso si Jane no hubiera sido capturada, aquélla siempre había sido su única alternativa.

Simon, en efecto, conocía el modo de volver a aprisionar a los trece.

Anthony tenía que morir.

Jane se debatía entre los brazos de los hombres que la sujetaban y trataba de no echarse a llorar. ¡Qué estúpida había sido al salir corriendo del castillo, pero maldito fuese Anthony por haber tratado de hacerlo solo! ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que unos hombres surgirían de entre las sombras en cuanto saliese fuera? Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de gritar y advertir a Albert y Candy de que se la estaban llevando de allí.

Masticó desesperadamente su mordaza, pero no sirvió de nada. Seguía sin poder emitir aunque sólo fuese un gimoteo. «Oh, Anthony», pensó mientras lo miraba, impotente y desvalida. Él la miró y sus labios se movieron, pero Jane no pudo oír lo que había dicho.

De pronto Anthony emitió un sonido de la más pura agonía, y su dorada cabeza se estrelló contra la columna de piedra con una fuerza tal que Jane casi dejó de respirar y gritó silenciosamente por dentro. El cuello de Anthony se arqueó, y su cuerpo se tensó como si estuviera siendo desmembrado en un potro de tortura.

El hombre llamado Simon gritó, cayó al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Anthony rió, y el sonido le heló la sangre a Jane. Anthony nunca había emitido un sonido tan oscuro y deforme como aquél, impropio de él por completo. Temblando violentamente, Jane contempló cómo su cabeza descendía muy despacio. Cuando vio sus ojos, se atragantó con la mordaza.

Eran casi completamente negros.

Un finísimo cerco de plata los rodeaba, tan tenue que apenas se percibía. Paralizada por el horror, Jane dejó de debatirse.

Una galerna helada irrumpió en la sala, haciendo caer los libros de los estantes, volcando sillas y mesas, esparciendo por los aires hojas de papel y de pergamino.

De pronto los dos hombres que la sujetaban ya no estaban allí. El cuchillo que le apretaba el cuello salió disparado a través del aire, y Jane lo perdió de vista entre los objetos que volaban. Las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas y los tobillos se partieron, y la mordaza fue abruptamente arrancada de su boca.

Como desde una gran distancia, oyó la voz de Anthony —pero no era del todo su voz, sino más bien como docenas de voces superpuestas unas encima de otras— diciéndole que cerrara los ojos, diciéndole que no vería y oiría nada hasta que él le ordenara otra cosa. Y un instante después supo que Anthony le había hecho algo, utilizado alguna magia sobre ella, porque de pronto estaba ciega y sorda. Aterrada por la pérdida de sus sentidos, Jane se dejó caer al suelo y se mantuvo completamente inmóvil.

Se quedó acurrucada, negándose a pensar en lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Negándose a creer en lo que creía haber visto antes de que el caos se adueñara de todo. Ella conocía a Anthony, y él nunca haría algo semejante. Ni siquiera por ella. Tenía demasiado sentido del honor. Anthony nunca escogería la vida de ella por encima del destino del mundo.

Entonces, ¿por qué había parecido como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un draghar?

Continuara...


	55. Chapter 53

**CAPITULO 53**

Silencio fue todo lo que oyó Jane cuando pudo volver a oír, aunque no era exactamente silencio, porque, a diferencia del vacío absoluto de la sordera, el silencio era un revoltijo de estática: el tenue zumbido de la iluminación fluorescente, el delicado empujón del aire que salía de los deshumidificadores instalados para proteger los textos antiguos. Jane nunca había agradecido tanto aquellos sonidos tan simples y reconfortantes. Estar desprovista de la capacidad de ver y oír había sido aterrador.

Pero seguía sin poder ver, y sufrió otro momento de pánico absoluto antes de darse cuenta de que sus ojos se hallaban cerrados. Los abrió y se incorporó temblorosamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Su mirada voló hacia la columna de piedra, pero Anthony ya no estaba encadenado a ella. Jane recorrió frenéticamente la sala con la mirada.

Una, dos, tres veces buscó entre la confusión de objetos esparcidos por todas partes.

Y sacudió la cabeza en una horrorizada negativa.

Había sangre por todas partes. Charcos de sangre. Más sangre esparcida sobre las mesas y las sillas, y en el caos de libros y papeles en el suelo.

Todavía más sangre en la columna de piedra.

Y no había ni una sola persona más —ni siquiera un cadáver— en la sala con ella.

El tiempo es un compañero que va con nosotros en un viaje. Nos recuerda que debemos saber apreciar cada momento, porque nunca volverá.

Lo que dejamos atrás no es tan importante como la manera en que hemos vivido.

JEAN LUC PICARD ,

capitán del Enterprise

Continuara...


	56. Chapter 54

**CAPITULO 54**

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo Candy por, según la impresión de Jane, centésima vez—. Por favor, Jane, quédate con nosotros.

Jane sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. Durante las últimas dos semanas, ella y Candy habían llegado a estar muy cerca la una de la otra, algo que la consolaba al tiempo que la llenaba de un nuevo dolor, porque le hacía pensar en lo increíble que habría podido ser la vida si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera. No le cabía ninguna duda de que ella y Anthony se hubieran casado, y después se habrían quedado en Escocia y comprado una casa cerca de Candy y Albdrt. Ella y Candy se parecían en muchos aspectos, y con el tiempo Candy habría llegado a ser la hermana que nunca había tenido.

¡Qué sueño tan perfecto y lleno de felicidad habría sido ése! Vivir en las Highlands, rodeada por una familia y casada con el hombre al que amaba.

Pero todo había salido tan condenadamente mal y ahora aquellas cosas nunca llegarían a existir, y su creciente afecto por aquella mujer tan brillante y llena de amor que había permanecido incansablemente a su lado desde aquella terrible noche había empezado a hacerle más daño que a ayudarla.

—Me he quedado todo el tiempo que he podido, Candy —dijo Jane, prosiguiendo su sombría y decidida marcha hacia la puerta de embarque.

Se hallaban en el aeropuerto, y estaba impaciente por encontrarse en el aire para poder escapar a tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Si no salía de allí pronto, temía que se pondría a gritar y no pararía nunca de hacerlo. No podía mirar una sola vez más a Albert. No podía soportar estar en el castillo que había construido Anthony.

No podía soportar estar en Escocia sin él aunque fuera un solo segundo más.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la horrible noche en que la despertó el sonido de la puerta de un coche al ser cerrada. Dos semanas desde que salió corriendo del castillo en pos de Anthony, sólo para ser tomada como rehén por miembros de la secta que habían estado esperando a que se presentara una oportunidad así.

Dos semanas desde que huyó, sollozando, del corazón de las catacumbas, y salió dando traspiés del Edificio Belthew para llamar a Candy y Albert desde un teléfono público.

Dos semanas desde que Candy y Albert se reunieron con ella en Londres y registraron cada centímetro de aquel maldito edificio.

Al principio, cuando Candy y Albert la habían llevado de regreso al castillo Andrew, Jane se hallaba en estado de shock y no podía hablar. Permanecía acurrucada en un dormitorio con las luces apagadas, tenuemente consciente de que ellos estaban cerca. Pasado un tiempo, consiguió contarles lo que había ocurrido —la parte que había visto— y luego se hizo un ovillo en la cama, repasándolo una y otra vez en su mente en un desesperado intento de llegar a entender lo que había sucedido realmente.

Para comprender que nunca lo sabrían con certeza.

Lo único que sabían sin lugar a dudas era que Anthony se había ido.

Durante dos semanas, Jane vivió en una especie de suspensión insoportable, un fardo de tensión y pena… y traicionera esperanza. Después de todo, no había llegado a ver el cuerpo muerto de Anthony. Así que, quizá…

Así que nada.

Dos semanas de aguardar, rezar y esperar contra toda esperanza.

Y ver juntos cada día a Candy y Albert había sido la más pura clase de infierno imaginable. Albert tocaba a Candy con las manos de Anthony. Bajaba el rostro de Anthony para besar el de Candy. Hablaba con la voz profunda y sensual de Anthony.

Y no era Anthony. No era suyo para que Jane pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos, aunque parecía como si debiera serlo. Albert pertenecía a Candy, y Candy estaba embarazada, y Jane no. Lo sabía, porque hacía unos días Candy la había convencido de que se sometiera a un examen ginecológico, argumentando que si daba positivo le proporcionaría algo a lo que aferrarse. Desgraciadamente, Jane no había recibido las alegres noticias que le habían dado a Candy hacía unos meses.

Sus análisis habían dado negativo.

Al igual que su vida. Todo había quedado reducido a un enorme resultado negativo.

—Me parece que no deberías estar sola —protestó Candy.

Jane intentó sonreír tranquilizadoramente, pero por la expresión que vio en el rostro de Candy, sospechó que sólo había conseguido llevar a cabo una horrible exhibición de dientes.

—Estaré bien, Candy. No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. No puedo soportar ver…

Se calló, no queriendo herir los sentimientos de Candy.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Candy con una mueca.

Ella había sentido algo muy parecido cuando pensó que había perdido a Albert para siempre y había conocido a sus descendientes. Podía imaginar lo que tenía que sentir Jane cada vez que miraba al gemelo de Anthony. Y Jane no tenía la promesa de sus bebés a la que aferrarse, como había tenido ella.

Lo peor de todo era que no había respuestas. Anthony simplemente se había ido. Candy también se había aferrado a la esperanza, durante aquellos primeros días, hasta que Albert le confesó que desde la noche en que desapareció su hermano no había podido volver a sentir aquel vínculo único entre los gemelos que él y Anthony siempre habían compartido.

Decidieron que por el momento no se lo contarían a Jane. Candy todavía no estaba segura de que hubieran tomado la decisión correcta. Sabía que una parte de Jane seguía abrigando esperanzas.

—Dentro de unas semanas iremos a Manhattan, Jane —le dijo Candy, abrazándola con fuerza.

Permanecieron estrechamente aferradas durante unos momentos, y luego Jane puso fin al abrazo y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta de embarque, como si no pudiera irse lo bastante deprisa de Escocia.

Candy lloró por ella mientras la veía marchar.

Jane advirtió rápidamente que el Juego del Quizás era el juego más cruel de todos, peor que el Juego del Lo-Que-Podría-Haber-Sido.

El Juego del Quizás eran padres que salían a cenar y ver una película y nunca volvían a casa. El Juego del Quizás era un funeral con los féretros cerrados y la imaginación de una niña de cuatro años cuando se veía ante unas relucientes cajas de madera y los incomprensibles rituales de la muerte que las acompañaban.

El Juego del Quizás era una aterradora sala vacía llena de sangre y sin ninguna respuesta.

Anthony había utilizado los poderes de los draghar para liberarla, matar a los miembros de la secta y luego transportar mágicamente sus cuerpos a otro lugar para que ella no tuviera que hacer frente al horror, y en ese otro lugar se había dado muerte a sí mismo para asegurar que la Profecía nunca llegaría a hacerse realidad.

Eso era lo que creía Albert. Y en el fondo de su corazón, eso era también lo que creía Jane. Ella sabía que Anthony nunca se arriesgaría a liberar el antiguo mal para que volviera a andar sobre la Tierra. Ni siquiera por ella. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor, y sí todo que ver con el destino y el futuro del mundo entero.

Jane había vuelto a revivir una y otra vez dentro de su mente aquel momento en que el cuchillo se apartó bruscamente de su cuello y salió disparado a través del aire.

Había ido en dirección a Anthony.

Pero quizá, no paraba de insistir otra vocecita insidiosa, él y la secta de los draghar se habían desvanecido mutuamente…, ejem, sin darse cuenta, y… todos regresarían…, ejem, sin darse cuenta. Pasado algún tiempo. Cosas más extrañas podían ocurrir. Cosas más extrañas ocurrían continuamente en los episodios de Buffy . Quizás ahora estaban atrapados en algún lugar librando un combate a muerte.

«Quizá —la torturaba su mente— Anthony todavía está vivo en algún lugar, de alguna manera.» Ese era el quizá más insoportable de todos.

¿Cuántos años había creído ella que un día sus padres volverían a entrar por la puerta principal? Cuando el abuelo vino para llevarla a Kansas, saber que tenía que marcharse de allí la llenó de terror. Todavía se acordaba de cómo le había chillado que no podía irse porque «¡cuando mamá y papá vengan a casa no sabrán dónde encontrarme!».

Jane había pasado años aferrándose a aquella angustiosa esperanza, hasta que finalmente llegó a ser lo bastante mayor para entender qué era la muerte.

—Oh, Leslie—murmuró—. No puedes jugar al Juego del Quizá. Ya sabes lo que te hace.

No tenía ni idea de cuántos días llevaba refugiada en su minúsculo apartamento, completamente retirada del mundo. No contestaba al teléfono, no leía su correo electrónico ni miraba lo que le traía el cartero, y rara vez llegaba a levantarse de la cama. Pasaba su tiempo reviviendo mentalmente cada uno de los preciosos momentos durante los que ella y Anthony habían estado juntos.

Jane había vivido el mes más increíble de su vida, había conocido al hombre de sus sueños y se había enamorado locamente de él. Había tenido la promesa de un futuro lleno de felicidad. Había tenido en las palmas de sus manos todo aquello que hubiera llegado a desear jamás, y ahora no tenía nada.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a seguir adelante con su vida? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer frente al mundo? ¿Vestirse, quizá cepillarse el pelo, salir a la acera y ver a las parejas de enamorados riendo y hablando el uno con el otro?

Imposible.

Y así fueron transcurriendo lentamente los días entre una pálida neblina hasta que despertó obsesionada con el súbito deseo de tener los objetos antiguos que él le había dado allí, en su apartamento. Necesitaba tener en sus manos el skean dhu , rodearlo con sus dedos para ponerlos en los mismos lugares donde habían descansado los de Anthony.

Lo cual significaba dejar su apartamento. Jane trató de pensar en alguna otra manera de hacerse con ellos, pero no había ninguna. Sólo ella podía acceder a la caja de seguridad del banco.

Se obligó a ir a la ducha, se mojó más o menos y se secó más o menos, y fue con pasos tambaleantes hacia la maleta que ni siquiera había deshecho. Se puso unas cuantas prendas arrugadas que podían hacer juego o no hacerlo —francamente, le daba igual, al menos no estaba desnuda y no la arrestarían, cosa que la habría obligado a dirigirle la palabra a otras personas, algo que no tenía ningún deseo de hacer— y cogió un taxi que la llevó al banco.

Poco después fue conducida a una habitación privada junto con su caja de seguridad. La contempló durante un buen rato, de pie ante ella y mirándola fijamente mientras intentaba reunir la inmensa energía necesaria para hurgar dentro de su bolso en busca de su cartera. Finalmente, sacó la llave y abrió la larga caja metálica.

La abrió y se quedó paralizada, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Encima de su espada de hoja corta, el skean dhu , el broche de los Keltar y el brazalete del siglo I intrincadamente tallado, había un sobre con su nombre en él.

Escrito con la letra de Anthony.

Jane se apresuró a cerrar los ojos en un frenético esfuerzo por no verlo. ¡No estaba preparada para aquello! La mera visión de la escritura de Anthony hizo que sintiera como si su corazón estuviera volviendo a romperse en mil pedazos.

Inspiró lenta y profundamente unas cuantas veces mientras trataba de calmarse.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y cogió el sobre con manos temblorosas. ¿Qué podía haberle escrito Anthony tantas semanas atrás? ¡Antes de que ella partiera hacia Escocia con él sólo hacía cinco días que se conocían!

Jane levantó la solapa y sacó del sobre una solitaria hoja de papel.

Mi pequeña Jane:

Si ahora no estoy aquí contigo, es que me encuentro más allá de esta vida, porque ésa es la única manera en que te dejaré marchar jamás.

Jane se encogió y sintió que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Transcurrieron varios largos momentos antes de que se obligara a seguir leyendo.

Espero haberte amado bien, cariño mío, porque incluso ahora sé que eres la estrella que más brilla en mi firmamento. Lo supe en el momento en que te vi.

Ah, muchacha, tú adoras tanto tus antigüedades…

Este ladrón sólo codicia un tesoro que no tiene precio: tú.

ANTHONY

Jane apretó los párpados con todas sus fuerzas mientras una nueva punzada de dolor recorría su cuerpo. El nudo que había en su garganta creció, y el fuego abrasador que ardía detrás de sus ojos se volvió insoportable; aun así, se negó a llorar. Había una razón perfectamente válida por la que no había llorado desde la noche en que Anthony desapareció. Sabía que si lloraba, eso significaría que él realmente se había ido.

Lo cual también parecía implicar, de una manera que distaba mucho de ser lógica, que mientras ella no llorase, había esperanza.

¡Oh, Dios, pero sí podía verlo con los ojos de su imaginación! Podía verlos a ambos, de pie en la orilla aquel día. Él era alto, rubio y demasiado hermoso para ser descrito con meras palabras. Ella estaba emocionada, nerviosa y excitada. Muy fascinada por él.

Tan llena de desconfianza, también, hacia el taimado e increíblemente atractivo Fantasma Galo. Jane había observado cada uno de los movimientos que hacía él, para estar segura de que realmente ponía sus preciadas antigüedades dentro de la caja antes de cerrarla y darle la llave.

Y aun así, él se las había arreglado para meter la carta en el último instante sin que ella la viera.

Ya entonces. Él ya la quería entonces. Había dicho, ya entonces, que nunca la dejaría marchar.

—¿Señora? —la interrumpió una enérgica voz masculina—. Le pido disculpas por molestarla, pero acaban de informarme de que había llegado. ¿El señor MacAndrew está con usted?

Jane abrió lentamente los ojos. El director de la sucursal bancaria estaba de pie en el hueco de la puerta. Jane todavía no se encontraba preparada para hablar con nadie, así que sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, entonces, me pidió que le diera esto en el caso de que usted viniera a recoger el contenido de la caja sin él. —Le tendió un juego de llaves—. Dijo que quería que tuviera… —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que la miraba con una abierta curiosidad—lo que sea que abren estas llaves. Dijo que ya estaba pagado, que si no deseaba conservar su propiedad, podía venderlo. Expresó su convicción de que eso le permitiría llevar una existencia muy cómoda durante el resto de su vida. —La sometió a un intenso escrutinio—. El señor MacAndrew tiene depositada una considerable cantidad de acciones en nuestro banco. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué tiene usted intención de hacer con respecto a ellas?

Jane cogió las llaves con una mano que temblaba. Eran las llaves del ático de Anthony. Se encogió de hombros, para indicar que no tenía ni idea.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora? Está usted pálida. ¿Se siente enferma? ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua o un refresco?

Jane volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y metió dentro de su bolso el skean dhu cuidadosamente envuelto. El resto de los objetos los dejaría en el banco hasta que dispusiera de un lugar que le pareciera seguro para guardarlos.

Nunca serían vendidos. Jane no se desprendería ni de un solo precioso recuerdo.

Contempló las llaves, sintiéndose extrañamente vacía. Con cuánta minuciosidad él lo había planeado todo, qué lejos en el futuro había mirado, incluso entonces. Dejándole su ático en Manhattan, como si ella fuera a poder soportar jamás vivir allí. O venderlo. O ni siquiera pensar en él.

—Señora, me he dado cuenta de que no tenemos relacionado a ningún familiar en los expedientes del señor MacAndrew…

—Oh, cállese, sólo cállese, ¿quiere? —consiguió decir Jane finalmente mientras pasaba junto a él.

Se estaba muriendo por dentro, y a él lo único que le importaba era si su banco podía llegar a perder el dinero de Anthony. Era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Dejó tanto la caja de seguridad como al director de la sucursal sin mirar atrás.

Luego estuvo vagando por la ciudad durante un tiempo, abriéndose paso a través de las masas de gente sin verlas y sin tener idea de hacia dónde iba. Con la cabeza baja, siguió caminando mientras el sol dejaba atrás la hora del mediodía, descendía tras los rascacielos y se deslizaba hacia el horizonte.

Siguió caminando hasta que estuvo demasiado cansada para dar otro paso, y entonces se dejó caer en un banco. No podía soportar la idea de regresar a su apartamento, no podía soportar la idea de ir al ático de Anthony. No podía soportar la idea de estar en ninguna parte y, de hecho, ni siquiera la de seguir existiendo.

Con todo, reflexionó, eso quizá la ayudaría en algo. Quizás el mero hecho de estar rodeada de las cosas de él, de volver a olerlo en sus almohadas, de tocar sus ropas…

Sería una auténtica agonía.

Sin saber qué hacer, Jane se levantó del banco y reanudó sus vagabundeos sin rumbo.

La noche ya había caído y una luna llena engalanaba el cielo cuando Jane se encontró entrando en el elegante vestíbulo del edificio de Anthony. No era exactamente que hubiera tomado la decisión de ir hasta allí, sino que simplemente había seguido andando hasta que sus pies la habían llevado a algún sitio.

«Bien—pensó con abatimiento—, aquí estoy. Lista o no.»

Pasó junto al escritorio del servicio de seguridad con un vago agitar de llaves dirigido a los guardias. Estos se encogieron de hombros y mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor que la llevaría hasta el piso cuarenta y tres, Jane pensó que realmente deberían despedirlos.

Las piernas le empezaron a temblar nada más entrar en la antesala, y de pronto se encontró volviendo a revivirlo todo en su mente. El primer día cuando se detuvo ante la puerta de Anthony, con el tercer Libro de Manannán firmemente apretado entre sus manos, llamando todas las cosas feas que se le venían a la cabeza al hombre al cual tenía que entregárselo. Preocupada porque alguna idiota despampanante pudiera dañar el tomo. Mofándose desdeñosamente de las bisagras recubiertas de oro. Entrando en su hogar y viendo la gran espada que colgaba sobre la chimenea, el objeto que había servido como señuelo para llevarla hacia su destino.

Ser sorprendida debajo de su cama. Fingir que era una doncella francesa.

Ser besada por él aquella primera vez.

¡Oh, qué no hubiese dado por poder viajar hacia atrás en el tiempo y volver a vivirlo todo! Se habría conformado con cualquiera de esos días. Y si tuviera que volver a hacerlo todo, nunca se habría resistido a la seducción de que la hizo objeto Anthony. Habría bebido ávidamente cada uno de los momentos.

Pero un deseo semejante no podía ser más fútil. Ni ella ni ninguna otra persona iban a volver a retroceder jamás en el tiempo.

Albert le había contado que la noche en que desapareció Anthony, él había sentido cómo el puente dentro del círculo de piedras quedaba muerto de pronto. Le había dicho que fue como si una energía que había percibido durante toda su vida simplemente se hubiera ido. Al día siguiente, él y Willian habían descubierto que las tablillas que contenían las fórmulas sagradas también se habían ido, al igual que todo recuerdo de las que se habían grabado en la memoria como parte de su adiestramiento.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había hecho Anthony aquella noche, había conseguido una cosa que quería. Los Andrew ya no tenían la obligación de custodiar el secreto del viaje en el tiempo. Finalmente habían quedado liberados de aquella inmensa responsabilidad y de la tentación que la acompañaba. Ahora por fin eran capaces de vivir vidas más sencillas.

Cómo le habría gustado eso a Anthony, pensó Jane con una sonrisa llena de tristeza. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ser un hombre sencillo. Poder volver a llevar los colores de su clan. Y aunque Anthony nunca lo había dicho, Jane había sabido que él quería niños. Él quería tener una familia propia tanto como lo había querido ella.

«¿Cómo ha podido la vida llegar a estafarme de esta manera?», quiso gritar.

Armándose de valor para hacer frente al nuevo alud de todavía más recuerdos dolorosos que no tardaría en caer sobre ella, abrió la puerta (prodigio de prodigios, él la había cerrado con llave cuando se fueron) y la empujó con la mano. Fue directamente a la chimenea y pasó los dedos por el frío metal de la gran espada.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ella allí, en la oscuridad, iluminada tan sólo por la pálida luz de la luna llena que se derramaba sobre las paredes, pero finalmente arrojó su bolsa al suelo y se tendió en el sofá. Luego, haría frente al resto del ático. Después, se obligaría a ir hasta la magnífica cama de Anthony y se quedaría dormida en ella, envuelta en el olor de él.

«Mi pequeña Jane: si ahora no estoy aquí contigo, es que me encuentro más allá de esta vida, porque ésa es la única manera en que te dejaré marchar jamás.»

Y no había que darle más vueltas. Él mismo lo había dicho en la carta que le dejó.

Jane no pudo evitar que se le escapara un ruidito ahogado.

Y finalmente las lágrimas llegaron en un torrente abrasador. Anthony estaba muerto. Realmente se había ido.

Jane se hizo un ovillo en el sofá y lloró.

Continuara...


	57. Chapter 55 FINAL

**CAPITULO 55**

Poco después Jane fue despertada por un ruido persistente que no le era familiar. Necesitó unos momentos para localizar su fuente, para entender que aquel sonido de arañazos provenía de la puerta del ático.

Frotándose los ojos, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en el sofá. Había llorado hasta que se quedó dormida, y tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro manchado de lágrimas. Su mirada fue hacia la puerta a través de la oscuridad y escuchó atentamente.

¡Oh, Dios, pensó horrorizada, sonaba como si alguien estuviera intentando forzar la puerta!

Siguió escuchando durante unos momentos más. Sí, eso era. Podía oír el rechinar metálico causado por alguien que trataba de forzar la cerradura. Jane dio gracias al cielo de que hubiera podido salir del estupor de la pena el tiempo suficiente para accionar el cerrojo interior cuando entró por la puerta.

«Oh, por el amor de Dios —pensó, súbitamente exasperada—, ¿qué es esto? ¿Mi año de miseria? ¿Es que todas las cosas malas que podrían llegar a ocurrirme van a ocurrir una detrás de otra?»

No iba a permitir que volvieran a hacer de ella una víctima, y punto. Jane Leslie ya había tenido suficiente. La capacidad de aguante de una chica tenía su límite. De pronto se sintió peligrosamente furiosa con quienquiera que estuviese al otro lado de aquella puerta, atreviéndose a complicarle todavía más la vida.

¿Cómo podía alguien atreverse a darle más motivos para llorar?

Vagamente consciente de que quizá no estuviera actuando de una manera del todo racional, pero demasiado harta de todo para que eso pudiera importarle, Jane se levantó del sofá, descolgó la gran espada de los soportes que la mantenían suspendida encima de la chimenea y fue hacia la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido.

Primero pensó en golpear la puerta con la hoja de la espada, esperando que eso asustaría lo suficiente al intruso como para hacerlo huir, pero enseguida decidió que con lo aislado que quedaba el ático, el intruso podía terminar forzando la puerta de todas maneras y entonces ella habría sacrificado la ventaja de la sorpresa.

Así que se quedó inmóvil detrás de la puerta y esperó en silencio. No tardó mucho en oír unos chasquidos metálicos cuando los cilindros se movieron y el cerrojo giró. Tragando aire con un jadeo entrecortado, Jane se irguió sobre las puntas de los pies, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante para adoptar una postura lo más sólida posible, y alzó la pesada espada empuñándola con ambas manos.

La puerta se abrió muy lentamente y una silueta oscura entró en el ático.

Rápidamente, y quizá con más fuerza de lo que había pretendido, Jane impulsó la hoja de la espada en dirección a la garganta de la silueta. Oyó un rápido ruido de tragar aire y sospechó, con lo afilada que era la hoja, que le había hecho un corte al intruso.

«Mejor», pensó.

—Por Dios, mi pequeña Jane, haz el favor de bajar esa espada—dijo Anthony en voz baja.

Jane gritó. A las compañeras de los Andrew nunca les resulta fácil reunirse con sus hombres.

Algunas cruzan distancias demasiado vastas y extrañas para que la mente pueda llegar a asimilarlas; otras recorren un corto sendero, aunque la distancia es mucho más grande dentro de sus corazones. Lo habitual es que se resistan a cada paso del trayecto, mas para cada Andrew siempre habrá una mujer que hará ese viaje. Reclamarla es cosa del Andrew.

Silvan dejó sobre su regazo el diminuto tomo que había encontrado en la cámara de la biblioteca. Era el único tomo que se había arriesgado a sacar de la cámara antes de sellarla. Ahora, solo en lo que antaño había sido su dormitorio y su santuario privado —la biblioteca de la torre a ciento tres escalones por encima del castillo propiamente dicho—, había terminado de leerlo. El libro no mencionaba a quien lo escribió, como hacían la mayoría de ellos al pedir una bendición para la persona que había escrito las palabras que contenía, y se limitaba a unas cuantas docenas de páginas de pergamino. Sin embargo aquellas páginas, un compendio sobre el emparejamiento de los varones del clan Andrew, habían sido fascinantes.

«¿Y tú por qué no has reclamado a tu compañera, anciano?» La respuesta a aquella pregunta era complicada, reflexionó Silvan mientras paseaba la mirada por la cámara de la torre. Gruesos pilares de velas dispersos por varias mesitas ardían brillantemente con sus llamas oscilando bajo la cálida brisa nocturna, y Silvan sonrió mientras paseaba la mirada por su refugio lleno de paz. De joven, había encontrado delicioso todo lo que guardaba relación con la torre, los escalones que subían en espiral, los muros de piedra con su miríada de grietas y sus hendiduras cubiertas por gruesos tapices, y la impresionante belleza del paisaje que se divisaba desde el ventanal en la espaciosa estancia circular. De viejo, la encontraba igual de encantadora.

Había estado sentado en el mismo asiento contemplando la noche primero como un hombre que sólo tenía una veintena de años, luego como uno que tenía dos veintenas y, ahora, como uno que tenía más de tres veintenas con unos cuantos años de propina. Conocía cada irregularidad y elevación del terreno más allá de sus ventanas. Con todo y lo que la amaba, no obstante, la soledad que había buscado como su salvación con el tiempo terminó convirtiéndose en su prisión, y hacía unos años no le costó nada abandonarla cuando contrajo matrimonio con Pauna y se trasladó al castillo propiamente dicho.

Aun así, había anocheceres, como aquél, en los que anhelaba las majestuosas alturas y un lugar tranquilo donde pensar. Anthony y Jane se habían ido hacía ya casi una luna, y Silvan se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir antes de que terminara aceptando que nunca llegaría a saber qué había sido de su hijo. Aunque creía que Anthony haría lo que tuviera que hacerse, no saber cómo había terminado todo lo obsesionaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Y a Pauna también. La atmósfera en el castillo había sido ciertamente sombría desde que se fueron.

Pauna Cómo había bendecido su vida. Sin ella, habría perdido a sus dos hijos y ahora estaría viviendo solo en lo alto de la montaña de los Andrew.

Dentro de un rato, soplaría las velas y bajaría por el tortuoso tramo de escalones. Primero iría al cuarto de los niños, donde para aquel entonces sus hijos ya estarían profundamente dormidos. Silvan se sentaría junto a ellos como hacía cada noche, y se asombraría de verlos allí. Todo su ser se maravillaría ante aquella segunda oportunidad en la vida que le había llegado cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Abrió el tomo por la página donde su dedo mantenía el pasaje en el que había interrumpido la lectura.

El intercambio de los votos de unión sellará juntos sus corazones para toda la eternidad, y una vez unidos, nunca podrán amar a otro.

Y ése era el quid de su problema. Silvan no había llegado a reclamar del todo a su compañera debido a la diferencia de edad que existía entre ambos. Sabía que él moriría antes que ella. Probablemente bastante antes que ella.

Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Pauna no volvería a casarse porque él se había ido? ¿Pasaría los siguientes veinte o cuarenta años sola? Pensar en ella yaciendo con otro hombre casi lo hacía enloquecer, pero pensar en ella sola en su cama durante tantos años hacía que se sintiera igualmente fuera de sí. Pauna debería ser amada, cuidada, mimada y acariciada. Debería ser saboreada y… y… y… ¡oh, Dios mío! ¡Era como un acertijo imposible de resolver!

«La elección debería corresponderle a ella», intervino su conciencia.

—Pensaré en ello —gruñó él.

«¿Y si mueres antes de que hayas terminado de pensar en ello?»

Frunciendo el ceño, Silvan metió el tomo en uno de los bolsillos secretos que Pauna había cosido para él en todas las túnicas azules que eran su prenda favorita y ya se disponía a levantarse cuando reparó en que había una presencia en la estancia, de pie justo detrás de su hombro.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil y desplegó sus sentidos de druida para identificar al intruso, pero quienquiera o lo que quiera que se hallaba de pie detrás de él, desafiaba su comprensión.

—Sigue sentado, Andrew —dijo una voz que hablaba con la suave música de unas campanillas de plata.

Silvan así lo hizo. No estaba seguro de si había optado por obedecer, o si la voz lo había despojado de su voluntad.

Mientras esperaba en una tensa inmovilidad, una mujer salió de entre las sombras detrás de él. No, una mujer no, sino un…, oh, un ser. Lleno de asombro, Silvan ladeó la cabeza y alzó los ojos hacia ella. La criatura resplandecía de tal manera y era tan hermosa que apenas podía soportar mirarla. Sus ojos llenos de matices iridiscentes brillaban con un sinfín de colores imposibles de nombrar. Cabellos que parecían haber sido tejidos con hilos de plata, un rostro delicado e inhumanamente hermoso. De pronto Silvan se preguntó si no habría algún trozo echado a perder en el buey que había cenado y ahora estaba padeciendo alguna inestabilidad de la mente inducida por un envenenamiento de la digestión. Después fue presa de un miedo mucho peor, que hizo que sintiera la cabeza alarmantemente ligera y que la sangre palpitase con demasiada fuerza dentro de su pecho: quizás había llegado su momento, y aquélla era la Muerte, pues ciertamente era lo bastante hermosa como para hacer que cualquier hombre la siguiera hasta aquel gran país desconocido que se extendía más allá de la vida. Silvan podía oír su propia respiración, que se había vuelto rápida y entrecortada; podía sentir el curioso cosquilleo que se adueñaba de sus manos, como si estuvieran a punto de quedarse insensibles. Un sudor frío cubrió su piel.

«No puedo morir ahora —pensó vagamente—. No he reclamado a Pauna.»

No sería capaz de soportarlo, pensó mientras cerraba y volvía a abrir unos párpados que se habían vuelto enormemente pesados. Quizá nunca volvieran a encontrarse, con lo que se vería obligado a padecer un centenar de vidas sin ella. ¡Eso sería el más puro infierno!

—Aoibheal, reina de los tuatha dé danaan, pide que le des la bienvenida, Andrew.

La visión de Silvan se volvió borrosa, y su último pensamiento antes de que…, ejem, antes de que el estrés del momento lo privase temporalmente de toda capacidad de pensar, fue de alivio al saber que no se estaba muriendo, y de furia dirigida contra sí mismo por perderse aunque sólo fuese un segundo de lo que sin duda era el acontecimiento más emocionante de toda su vida.

¡Los legendarios tuatha dé danaan habían venido! ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo el gran laird de los Andrew?

Desmayarse como una gallinita asustada.

Unos minutos después, Jane estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras hacía desesperados intentos por respirar.

Anthony estaba sentado a sus pies y le rodeaba las pantorrillas con las manos.

—Estás hiperventilando, muchacha. Deja que te traiga una bolsa de papel.

—¡No te… —jadeo, jadeo— ATREVAS —jadeo, jadeo— a dejarme sola! —chilló ella al tiempo que lo agarraba por los hombros.

—No planeo volver a dejarte nunca, amor mío —dijo él con voz tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba los cabellos—. Sólo voy a la cocina a coger una bolsa de papel. Trata de relajarte, cariño.

Jane casi volvió a gritar de pura frustración. ¿Relajarse? Como si eso fuera tan fácil. Necesitaba tener a Anthony entre sus brazos, besarlo, exigir que se le contara qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero no conseguía llegar a respirar con inspiraciones lo bastante profundas para que le fuese posible hacer nada.

De pie allí en la puerta, cuando oyó la voz de Anthony deslizarse a través de la oscuridad, casi se había desmayado. La espada había caído con un gran estrépito de sus manos súbitamente carentes de vida, las rodillas se le habían convertido en mantequilla, y sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar como era debido. Jane siempre había pensado que los ataques de hipo eran horribles, pero ahora sabía que eran mil veces preferibles a hiperventilar.

¡Y además lo había cortado! Había una delgada línea de sangre en su cuello. Jane trató de limpiarla, pero él tomó sus manos en una de las suyas, se las bajó suavemente sobre el regazo, y luego echó a andar hacia la cocina. Ella estiró el cuello en esa dirección y lo vio marchar. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo era posible que Anthony estuviese vivo? ¡Oh, Dios, estaba vivo!

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y fue volviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, siguiendo sus movimientos sin perderlo de vista ni por un solo instante. Anthony estaba allí. Estaba allí de verdad. Era real. Ella lo había tocado.

Sabía, por el color ceniciento que había aparecido en el rostro de Anthony, que su incapacidad para respirar profundamente había empezado a asustarlo. También la estaba asustando a ella, así que se obligó a concentrarse en deshacer todos los nudos de tensión que le oprimían las entrañas.

Cuando Anthony regresó con la bolsa de papel, y aunque todavía temblaba visiblemente, Jane ya había conseguido que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Alzó la mirada hacia él mientras las lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser? —chilló mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

—Ay, muchacha —ronroneó él, recibiéndola en su abrazo. Bajó la cabeza y rozó los labios de ella con los suyos. Una vez, dos, una docena de veces—. Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre, Jane —gimió.

—¿Tú? ¡Eso mismo pensaba yo!

Más besos frenéticos, profundos y llenos de avidez. Jane entrelazó las manos detrás del cuello de él, saboreando la solidez de su presencia y la cálida presión de su cuerpo; algo que había creído que nunca volvería a sentir.

Finalmente, Anthony murmuró junto a sus labios:

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí, muchacha? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para regresar tan deprisa de Escocia?

—¿Deprisa? —Jane retrocedió y se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta—. Anthony, han transcurrido tres semanas y media desde que desapareciste.

Pensar en aquellas semanas espantosas bastó para hacer que volviera a echarse a llorar.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella, perplejo.

—Tres semanas y media… ¡Ah! Conque era a eso a lo que se refería la reina —exclamó.

—¿La reina? ¿Qué reina? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y por qué estabas tratando de forzar la cerradura? ¿Por qué no te limitaste a…? ¡Oh!

Se calló y miró dentro de sus exóticos y sensuales ojos zafiros

Azules como el zafiro

—Oh, Anthony —jadeó después—. Se han ido, ¿verdad? No sólo estás vivo, sino que además…, además eres libre, ¿verdad?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante y rió con una carcajada exultante.

—Sí, muchacha. Se han ido. Para siempre. Y en cuanto a lo de forzar la cerradura, dado que ellos se han ido, ahora ya no conozco sus hechizos. Me temo que mis días de ladrón han terminado, muchacha. ¿Seguirás queriendo tenerme junto a ti como poco más que un hombre? ¿Un simple druida de los Andrew, nada más?

—Oh, te aceptaré, Anthony MacAndrew—dijo Jane fervientemente—. Te aceptaré de cualquier manera en la que pueda tenerte.

Hicieron falta docenas de besos antes de que ella volviera a estar lo suficientemente calmada —y lo bastante convencida de que Anthony era real— como para permitir que él la sentara encima de su regazo en el sofá y le contara lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Silvan recuperó el conocimiento y empezó a removerse en su asiento, la reina estaba sentada enfrente de él, observándolo atentamente.

—Sois reales —consiguió decir Silvan.

Ella pareció levemente divertida.

—No hace mucho se me hizo reparar en que quizá no deberíamos haberos dejado tan completamente desprovistos de una guía. Que quizás habíais empezado a pensar que no éramos reales. No quedé convencida. Ahora lo estoy.

—¿Qué sois, exactamente? —preguntó Silvan, humilde y fascinado.

—Eso sería muy difícil de explicar en vuestro lenguaje. Podría mostrártelo, pero no te ha ido demasiado bien con esta forma, así que me parece que no lo haré.

Silvan la miró, tratando de grabarse cada uno de sus detalles en la memoria.

—Tu hijo ha quedado libre, Andrew.

Silvan sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Anthony triunfó sobre los draghar? ¿Consiguió volver a aprisionarlos?

—En cierta manera. Baste con decir que supo estar a la altura del reto al que se enfrentaba.

—¿Y vive? —insistió Silvan—¿Está con Jane?

—Lo devolví a la mujer que él había escogido como su consorte. Nunca podrá regresar a este siglo. El tiempo ya ha sido alterado más de lo que es prudente.

La boca de Silvan se abrió y se cerró varias veces mientras intentaba decidir qué decir. No se le ocurrió nada remotamente inteligente, así que al final se conformó con un simple: «Os agradezco que hayáis venido a decirme esto». Que la reina de la raza legendaria se hubiera molestado en venir a contárselo todavía lo tenía completamente atónito.

—No he venido a contarte esto. Al despertar parecías encontrarte bastante débil, así que pensé que podía darte nuevas fuerzas con unas buenas noticias. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Tenemos? —Silvan abrió mucho los ojos.

—Está la pequeña cuestión de un Pacto roto. Roto en este siglo por parte de los Andrew. Tiene que volver a ser sellado, aquí y ahora.

—Ah —dijo él.

—Así que hiciste que el cuchillo se apartara de mi cuello —dijo Jane, sonriendo mientras se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

Anthony se lo había contado todo: cómo la secta de los draghar lo había drogado con una poción que hacía que le resultara imposible controlar el uso de la magia, cómo cuando la llevaron a ella a aquella sala había comprendido que sólo le quedaba una opción.

Tal y como habían sospechado ella y Albert, Anthony fue honorable hasta el final: había tratado de quitarse la vida.

—Ibas a morir y dejarme —le reprochó ella mientras le golpeaba el pecho con el puño—. Casi podría odiarte por eso.

Luego suspiró ruidosamente, sabiendo que también lo amaba por ello. El honor de Anthony era una parte integral de él, y Jane nunca querría que fuese de ninguna otra manera.

—Créeme, muchacha, fue la cosa más difícil que me he forzado a hacer jamás. Decirte adiós casi me hizo pedazos el corazón. Pero la alternativa era liberar algo que podía terminar destruyendo no sólo el mundo, sino también a ti. ¿Acaso piensas que no sufrí un millar de muertes temiendo lo que podían hacerte los draghar si yo no conseguía morir antes de que ellos hubieran tomado posesión de mí? Te juro que no quiero tener que volver a soportar nunca semejantes temores. —Subió las manos por sus brazos, las sumergió en sus cabellos y la besó con una exigente firmeza, deslizando profundamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Jane.

Cuando los dos se hubieron quedado sin aliento, ella dijo:

—¿Y qué sucedió entonces?

Resiguió los contornos de su cara con los dedos, paladeando el áspero contacto de su mandíbula sin afeitar y la suavidad de sus labios pecaminosamente sensuales. Y oh… ¡la visión de aquellos azules ojos como zafiros, tan límpidos y libres de sombras!

Anthony le contó que había utilizado la magia para arrebatarle la vista y el oído de modo que no se viera obligada a verlo cambiar y morir. Un mero instante después de que él se hubiera clavado el cuchillo en el corazón, un hombre y una mujer —por llamarlos de alguna manera— habían aparecido. Eran los tuatha dé danaan.

—¿Los tuatha dé vinieron? ¿Llegaste a conocerlos? —casi gritó Jane.

—Sí. —Anthony sonrió ante la expresión de curiosidad insaciable que había en el rostro de Jane. Sospechó que se vería obligado a repetir docenas de veces aquella parte de su historia durante las dos semanas siguientes para que ella pudiera estar segura de que no se le había escapado un solo detalle—. Le hicieron algo a los miembros caídos de la secta que los hizo desaparecer. No tengo ni idea de adónde fueron a parar. Mis cadenas cayeron, y después supe que me habían llevado a algún otro… lugar. Fui tenuemente consciente de que yacía en una playa cerca de un océano en un sitio que no se parecía a ninguno de los lugares en los que he estado. Los colores que había a mi alrededor eran brillantes…

—¿Qué hay de ellos? —exclamó Jane impacientemente—. ¿Cómo eran los tuatha dé danaan?

—No eran humanos, de eso puedes estar segura. Sospecho que en realidad no se parecen en nada a nosotros, aunque eligen un aspecto similar al nuestro cuando se nos aparecen. Son muy parecidos a como los describen las leyendas: altos, esbeltos, de imagen cautivadora. A decir verdad, resulta muy difícil mirarlos directamente. Si yo no hubiera estado sangrando y en semejante estado de debilidad, lo más probable es que su apariencia me hubiera impresionado mucho más de lo que lo hizo. Eran inmensamente poderosos. Pude sentirlo en el aire alrededor de ellos. Yo pensaba que los antiguos druidas poseían un gran poder, pero eran meras motas de polvo comparados con los tuatha dé.

—¿Y? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me curaron.

Después Anthony le explicó lo que habían hecho y por qué. La mujer se había identificado como la reina de los tuatha dé. Le había dicho que, aunque rompió su juramento y utilizó las piedras por motivos personales, luego se había ganado la absolución al estar dispuesto a quitarse la vida para evitar que la Profecía llegara a hacerse realidad. Le había dicho que con sus acciones había demostrado ser digno de llevar el nombre de los Andrew, y que debido a eso se le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Anthony sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tendrías que haberme visto, mi pequeña Jane, tendido allí y creyendo que me estaba muriendo y que nunca volvería a verte, para luego comprender que la reina no sólo iba a liberarme, sino que además planeaba curarme y devolverme a ti.

Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en las otras cosas que habían sucedido, sin que se le ocurriera ninguna manera de explicarlas porque no habían acabado de quedarle demasiado claras.

Sospechaba que nunca llegaría a entenderlas del todo. Había existido una clara tensión entre la reina y el otro tuatha dé, al que ella llamaba Adam. Mientras él yacía allí, la reina había dado instrucciones a Adam de que lo curase, pero Adam había protestado diciendo que Anthony se encontraba demasiado cerca de la muerte. Adam había argumentado que le costaría demasiado salvar la vida del mortal.

La reina replicó que aquél era el precio que reclamaba a cambio de la súplica formal que había presentado Adam, sin que quedara muy claro lo que significaba exactamente eso.

El tuatha dé no se había mostrado nada complacido. A decir verdad, y con todo lo ultraterrena que era aquella criatura, la orden de la reina pareció llenarlo de horror.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando? —dijo Jane con impaciencia mientras le tomaba el rostro entre las manos.

—Oh, muchacha, no se trata de nada importante. Es sólo que me pareció que había ciertas cuentas pendientes entre los dos tuatha dé que escapaban a mi comprensión. En cualquier caso, Adam me curó y luego la reina hizo salir de mi cuerpo las almas de los draghar y las destruyó.

Jane dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

—¿Fue entonces cuando cerró las piedras?

—Sí. Aoibheal dijo que había estado pensando en ello y finalmente decidió que el poder de desplazarse a través del tiempo no era algo que el hombre debiera poseer.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué se tardó tanto tiempo en traerte de regreso hasta aquí?

—Amor mío, para mí sólo han transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde ese momento en las catacumbas. Sólo cuando me dijiste que ha pasado casi un mes entendí a qué se refería la reina cuando dijo que el tiempo no discurría del mismo modo en nuestros reinos.

—¡Así que esa parte de la leyenda también es cierta! —exclamó Jane—. Los antiguos relatos aseguran que un solo año en el reino de los tuatha dé equivale a aproximadamente un siglo en el mundo mortal.

—Sí. La suya es una dimensión distinta. —Hizo una pausa, y la miró con ojos llenos de una súbita preocupación. Contempló sus ojos hinchados y su nariz enrojecida—. Ay, muchacha, has pasado mucho tiempo llorándome —dijo con tristeza—. Si hubiera estado en mis manos, habría hecho cualquier cosa por evitarlo. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Esperé con Candy y Albert y… ¡Oh! ¡Tenemos que llamarlos!

Trató de levantarse del regazo de Anthony para ir al teléfono, pero él la estrechó entre sus brazos, negándose a dejarla marchar.

—Luego, amor mío. Siento tanto que tuvieras que sufrir… Si hubiera sabido…

—¿Si hubieras sabido qué? Si esto es lo que tenía que suceder para volver a tenerte conmigo, entonces no tengo nada que lamentar. Deja de preocuparte por ello. Ahora estás aquí, y eso es lo único que importa. No hubiera podido pedir nada más.

—Yo sí —dijo Anthony en voz baja.

Jane parpadeó, pareciendo confusa y un poco dolida. Anthony la besó tiernamente.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo preguntártelo, pero temía que quizá no fuera a tener un futuro que prometerte. Ahora lo tengo. ¿Te casarás conmigo, mi pequeña Jane? ¿Aquí, en este momento, a la manera de los druidas?

Y así fue como dio comienzo una de las horas más emocionantes de la vida de Silvan MacAndrew. Ahora estaba sentado enfrente de la reina de los tuatha dé danaan y renegociaba los términos. Era fascinante; era frustrante porque ella se negaba a contarle nada acerca de sí misma; era vivificante. Aoibheal era inteligente, e inmensamente poderosa, diez veces más de lo que Silvan había llegado a percibir en los draghar.

No había ninguna necesidad de pedir que el poder de las piedras fuera eliminado de sus obligaciones, porque Silvan las había sentido cerrarse poco después de que Anthony se hubiera ido. De pronto el antiguo círculo de piedras había pasado a estar completamente muerto. Vacío de energía, con una mera sombra de permanencia que hacía que pareciese ligeramente más presente que el paisaje que los rodeaba. Cuando preguntó al respecto, la reina se limitó a decir que había reconsiderado los deberes de los Andrew.

Discutieron un poco —¡él había discutido con la reina!— acerca de unos cuantos puntos menores. Más que nada porque aquello se parecía bastante a una partida de ajedrez y el tratar de obtener la máxima ventaja posible era tan propio de la naturaleza de la reina como de la de Silvan.

Haría falta oro, la cantidad carecía de importancia, le dijo la reina, dado que se trataría de un gesto simbólico, para fundirlo y añadirlo al Pacto original. No había otra cosa a mano, así que Silvan entregó el anillo que le había dado Pauna el día de su boda.

Aunque la reina se había negado resueltamente a responder a ninguna de las preguntas acerca de su raza que le hizo Silvan, le dijo que a partir de aquel momento asistiría personalmente a los Andrew en cada generación para que nunca volvieran a perder de vista el lugar que les correspondía dentro del orden de las cosas.

Y así El Pacto volvió a ser jurado y la responsabilidad de las piedras fue despedida con un agradecido adiós, para volver a ser padecida únicamente el día —y Silvan esperaba que no llegara en

mucho, mucho tiempo— en que el hombre descubriera por sus propios medios tan peligrosos secretos.

Cuando todo estuvo hecho y la reina se hubo desvanecido, Silvan fue en busca de Pauna.

Tenía tanto que contarle, pero primero, había una cuestión enteramente distinta que le oprimía la mente con un gran peso. En el momento en que pensó que se estaba muriendo, comprendió lo estúpido que había sido. Tenía que intentarlo. Al menos tenía que ofrecérselo, y dejar que Pauna escogiera si quería tenerlo junto a ella o no.

La encontró en su dormitorio, poniendo bien las almohadas mientras se preparaba para acostarse. A los ojos de Silvan, no había mujer más hermosa que ella. En su corazón, ninguna mujer era más perfecta.

—Pauna—le dijo suavemente.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió. Era una sonrisa que decía que lo amaba, una sonrisa que lo invitaba a reunirse con ella en la cama de ambos.

Apresurándose a ir hacia ella, Silvan cogió la almohada de su mano y la arrojó a un lado. Quería que Pauna le prestara toda su atención.

Y ahora que por fin contaba con ella, se encontró con que estaba inexplicablemente nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta. Se había preparado, había ensayado una docena de veces lo que iba a decir, pero ahora que el momento había llegado, ahora que estaba mirando dentro de los hermosos ojos de Pauna, todo parecía haber huido de su mente. Terminó empezando de una manera no muy afortunada.

—Voy a morir antes que tú —dijo con voz átona.

Pauna soltó una risita y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo como para tranquilizarlo.

—Ay, Silvan, ¿de dónde has sacado semejante…?

—Calla.

Pauna abrió mucho los ojos y lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Las probabilidades de que yo muera antes que tú, Pauna, son significativas. No quiero que tengas que llorarme. Nunca llegué a ofrecerle los votos de unión a mi primera esposa porque ella no era mi compañera, y yo lo sabía. Nunca te los he ofrecido a ti porque eres mi compañera, y lo sabía.

Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Ella lo miraba con ojos como platos y se había quedado muy quieta.

—Sin duda éste es el razonamiento más disparatado que ha salido jamás de tus labios, Silvan —susurró finalmente contra el dedo de él.

—No podía soportar la idea de dejarte sola, atada a mí.

Ella tomó su dedo de los labios y puso su mano en la suya.

—Podría soportar cualquier número de años, Silvan, si supiera que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad?

—¿Cómo has podido dudarlo? ¿Acaso no te he mostrado el amor que siento por ti?

Oh, sí, pensó él sintiéndose lleno de júbilo, y de tantas maneras. Y ya iba siendo hora de que él le mostrara el suyo. Silvan puso delicadamente la mano entre los pechos de Pauna, encima de su corazón, y luego puso la otra mano encima del suyo.

—Pon tus manos encima de las mías.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su mano y sus ojos se entornaron.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu anillo?

—Lo que nos mantiene juntos no es un simple aro de metal, Pauna. Es algo mucho más grande que eso. En cuanto a lo que le ha sucedido a mi anillo, se lo di a la reina de los tuatha dé danaan cuando vino y me dijo que Anthony estaba vivo y a salvo, y que por fin era libre.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Pauna.

—Ya te lo contaré luego —dijo Silvan, impaciente. Ahora que había tomado la decisión de hacer los votos de unión, ardía en deseos de tener la respuesta de ella. No quería desperdiciar ni un solo instante. Sólo podía pensar en reclamar a Pauna, no fuera que ocurriese algo horrible, como por ejemplo que su corazón finalmente se diera por vencido antes de que él hubiera podido llegar a completar los votos—. ¿Dirás las palabras después de mí, muchacha?

—Ay, la vida nunca es simple, ¿verdad? —exclamó ella. Luego sonrió, radiante—. Sí, Silvan. Diré las palabras.

Silvan empezó a hablar con voz firme y profunda.

—Si algo tiene que perderse…

—Bueno, ¿cómo se casa una con un druida? —preguntó Jane con voz entrecortada.

No podía dejar de tocarlo, no podía creer que él estuviera vivo, que volviera a tenerlo a su lado y todo hubiera salido bien.

Poniéndole un dedo debajo de la barbilla, Anthony le alzó la cara para un suave beso.

—Es bastante sencillo, en realidad. En una ocasión casi lo hiciste—dijo él, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que llegó por completo a sus ojos zafiros, llenándolos con una suave calidez. Una sonrisa que prometía un apasionado hacer el amor en el momento en que hubieran terminado con sus ritos druídicos. Y Jane tenía muy claro que necesitaba hacer apasionadamente el amor, porque se sentía tan feliz que temía estallar en cualquier instante.

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí. —Él puso una mano sobre su corazón y la otra encima del de ella—. Pon tus manos encima de las mías, muchacha.

Cuando Jane hubo hecho lo que le pedía, Anthony volvió a besarla, esta vez muy despacio y con una inmensa dulzura, tomando como rehén a su labio inferior durante un largo y delicioso momento. Luego dijo:

—Repite después de mí, amor mío.

Ella asintió. Le brillaban los ojos.

—Si algo tiene que perderse, será mi honor por el tuyo…

—He sido entregada —dijo Pauna, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

La emoción creció en su interior para romper dentro de su ser con la fuerza incontenible de una ola del océano, y habría podido caer de rodillas si Silvan no la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos.

—Sí, muchacha, ahora realmente eres mía —dijo apasionadamente—. Para siempre.

—¿Te casaste conmigo ese día en los brezales? —gritó Jane—. ¿Y no me lo dijiste? ¡Oooh! ¡Tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar muy en serio acerca de cómo nos comunicamos! —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Y ya que hemos abordado el tema, todavía no hemos hablado de aquella noche en la que te fuiste sin decirme nada!

—Después de hacer el amor, muchacha —ronroneó Anthony, inclinando su dorada cabeza sobre la de ella—. Entonces habrá tiempo de sobra para hablar de esas cosas.

Y esta vez el acto de hacer el amor, se juró mientras le quitaba el suéter pasándoselo por la cabeza, iba a durar mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él ya no era oscuro; el tiempo ya no era su enemigo. Había reclamado a su compañera, y el futuro se alzaba ante ellos, resplandeciente de promesas.

Dos meses despues el llanto de salud del primer niño resonaba a traves de las habitaciones del castillo, quince minutos despues resono el segundo llanto lleno de salud del segundo niño.

Albert MacAndrew rebosante de orgullo estaba sentado en la cama a lado de su amada Candy.

— ¡ Miralos Albert ! ¡ son tan perfectos! —Exclamo ella.

—No son los unicos —Susurro el al tiempo que le apartaba unos rizos de su frente.

Candy le sonrio, su esposo le habia tenido la mano tenido cogida la mano durante el parto mientras alternaba el maldecirse a si mismo con el de maldecirla a ella por haber permitido que la dejara en cinta tan pronto.

Pero habria muchos momentos mas como ese, penso Candy, porque estaba decidida a tener media docena de bebes, y albert tendria que acostumbrarse al proceso de traerlos al mundo.

Candy le toco la mejilla con ternura.

—Estas llorando—Susurro.

—Son lagrimas de felicidad, me has dado una nueva vida candy una que nunca soñe tener.

Ella lo miro con adoracion, sus bebes acurrucados entre ellos.

Candy podia quedarse asi por horas, pero entonces entraron Anthony y Jane, a conocer a los bebes, traian con ellos dos hermosas cunitas.

—Ah, las cunas, estas son un regalo de Anthony y jane. —Cogio en brazos a uno de los gemelos y lo estrecho posesivamente contra su pecho —Deverian dormir con nosotros durante un tiempo ¿No te parece?.

—Creo que no podria permitirme perderlos de vista . ¿y tu?

Albert nego con la cabeza mientras miraba con adiracion a sus hijos.

—Tienen mi misma mandibula —dijo con orgullo —fijate en ese angulo tan magnifico que tienen.

Candy rio

—Un angulo muy terco, pero tambien tienen mucho de mi, estan muy pequeños mi amor, tenemos que esperar unos meses.

—Hermano puedes soñar porque mis sobrinos se pareceran mas a mi. —Le dice Anthony a Albert con un tono de burla.

—Mi amor ya te vere dentro de ocho meses igual de loco de adoracion por sus hijos que Albert. — Jane le sonrie a su esposo, que desde que se enteraron que iban a ser padres Anthony la sobreprotejia,¡ era muy exasperante! Pero lo toleraba ya que lo amaba con locura.

Anthony y Jane se fueron a vivir con Albert y Candy mientras construian su casa mansion cenca del castillo..

Un pensamiento vino a Albert " Nunca olvides esto Albert, posees tu propia clase de felicidad, la del amor de tu familia. "

Benditos sean los MacAndrew.

 **FIN**.

 **Holaaaaa, aqui por fin el final, lo de el nacimiento de los gemelos lo invente ya que nunca se supo de lo que paso con Candy y Albert y sus hijos .**

 **Les deseo un feliz año y un ventutoso 2019 colmado de bendiciones y felicidad.**

 **Abrazos ...**


End file.
